Black Dragon White Cat Redux
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: Long ago a battle was fought. Now six dragon gods are wondering... what makes a human strong? They were determined to find out, only this time... they might be in way over their heads. Now they have to contend with even more dangerous enemies. All the while the Black dragon tries to have a relationship with a certain white haired cat. Hey no one said it was easy being human.
1. Prologue

**Slayer: Alright! One of my better stories if I do say so myself!**

**Shadow: Is it? Is it really?**

**Slayer: Shut it Shadow! No one needs your evil influence in this story!**

**Shadow: I'm Not evil!**

**Judan: Could've fooled me…**

**Shadow: Oh my Manus! Just get to the part that is relevant!**

**Judan: Fine… well first off we're back for the most part. And we have decided to celebrate by overhauling our stories a bit. **

**Slayer: And by that we mean change small details and fix grammar. This will provide a smoother story, as well as make it no longer as rushed as it once was.**

**Shadow: Yep because we have to admit some things did come out of the blue last time. Hopefully we can fix that this time around.**

**Slayer: Alright so lets begin. Christopher as the main character of this story do you mind opening us up?**

**Christopher: Alright it's been a while… we here at the dark guard productions don't own anything. Except for OC's and reality building concepts, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Prologue: The beginning

_**The Black Dragon**_

I sat in my darken room as I looked at a particular item on my desk. My room was a smallish room but it fit just fine with me. After all I was just one person, I had a bed, a dresser, and a closet. On the far side of my room was a T.V. and entertainment set. However these items were bought for me by my adopted parents. My desk was something I made myself personally. The item of most import on it though... that was made a long time ago with the help of others. Now while the desk itself was rather plain, and was painted mahogany brown.

The item I was referring to however was much more intriguing. It was a one foot square stone plate, with a circular design in the middle. Also coming from the circle were six lines that were spaced evenly. These lines were connected to a circle at the end. Each circle had a different symbol in it, one for earth, fire, water, forest, dark, and air. On these symbols were six colored dragons, a red on the fire, blue on water, green on forest, yellow on earth, black on dark, and white on the air.

However the yellow dragon was no more, seeing how it was now nothing but broken stone. This has been so since yesterday, and has greatly saddened me. Though not many knew it just by looking, the stone dragon figurines… are enchanted. The only way for one to break would be for its…

"Chris Nii! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" My thoughts were quickly interrupted by my younger sister's voice. Sighing I quickly answered her after all I didn't want to worry her.

"I'm already up! Tell Mom I'll be down in a second Mil-chan." I received a quick reply.

"Okay!" I knew she left to go downstairs as I heard her light footsteps leave my door. I sighed lightly seeing how I can't focus on my current problem today. Picking up my school bag, I quickly left my room. Only stopping briefly to look at the dragons on my desk. Once again feeling depressed I left to go have some breakfast.

Looking at the dining table cheered me up a bit. Because there sat my family, and despite me and my sister being adopted in… they treat us as though we were always there. Looking at my sister I had to just smile. When I was on my own, I had found her with no memory. She was lost cold and confused, and despite not really being in a better situation. I still did my best to look out for her.

I also gave her the name Milly; she is four years younger than me, with me being sixteen, and she being twelve. She also has blonde hair that was done with two pony tails, with a black bow on her head. While the back was completely straight, her eyes were green in color and she was four foot four.

I myself was about five feet seven inches. My own hair was neat and short, with only a few bangs reaching my eyes. I also wore black clear rimless glasses, over my red eyes. My skin is just a regular tan in color. I was currently dressed in the Kuoh academy male uniform. That consisted of a black blazer with white trimming, a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath, and black pants. It also used to have a ribbon, but instead of wearing that I wore a necklace. My necklace was a rounded black leather cord, with a pure black egg shaped gem. The part that connected the gem and the cord was a white gold connector.

I've had with me for as long as I could remember. So I wasn't about to just leave it anywhere by itself. It also had significance besides an emotional one. It helped signify who I was, and more specifically who I am. Once again I became depressed at those thoughts as I sat down at the table. My older brother noticed this and questioned it.

"Hey you okay man? You've been rather down since dinner last night." I turned my attention towards him. Issei my older brother, he had longer messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was a year older than me, and was also going to Kuoh academy. However unlike me, he was the biggest pervert of the entire school. However to those that truly knew him, they'd be able to see his kind and caring side. He was also one of the few people able to read me. The rest were my real brother, Milly, my mother, someone I considered an aunt, and my best friend.

Not wanting to worry him I gave a small smile. "Sorry but, you know my dragon figurines that I made." He nodded his head while taking a bite from some toast. "Well I don't know how but the yellow one shattered. It's nothing but pebbles now."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, can you recreate it?" Looking over to my mother I shrugged. My adopted mother was kind and had brown hair and eyes. She was also rather young looking for her age.

"I could but that was rather special and a onetime thing. Recreating it just wouldn't be the same." _Plus the one it was based off is dead._ "So yeah I'll probably feel down about it for a while, but I'll get over it eventually." She nodded sadly at me.

"I understand… after all you said that it was made with the help of your blood brother and sister." I couldn't help it; I flinched at the mentioning of my real sister. Taking that as a sign, everyone decided to drop the topic. After all, it only made me feel worse. Excusing myself from the table, I went and put my dishes into the dishwasher. After which I went to the fridge, to get out the boxed lunches I made for everyone. There were originally six but seeing how there was five, I assumed my father grabbed his before he went to work. Walking back to the table I gave Issei's his as he grabbed his school bag. I then Gave Milly hers, and then one to my mother.

The last two were for me and my friend. I don't know why but she loves my food. Now while that was a contributing factor in me making her lunch. Another would be that she'd steal my lunch if I didn't. I may also love the way she smiles whenever she partakes of my food. Sighing I headed towards the door and waited for my brother to get his stuff done.

"Hey Issei hurry up! I'd rather not get into trouble for being late!" I heard grumbling and a few curses as Issei ran up to me.

"Sheesh can't you be a bit more patient? We're not going to be late I promise." I snorted at him before yelling back into the house.

"Alright we're leaving!" My mother's and sister's reply was quickly given.

""Have a great day!"" Shutting the door with a small smile, the two of us quickly headed off.

**The black dragon the white cat**

"You know I've asked you this before. But what exactly is your type when it comes to women. You just never seem to answer me, why's that?" My eye was twitching; now don't get me wrong I love my brother. It's just that he won't shut up about girls with large breasts! He was going on about his favorite type being, sexy and large in the right places. Truly there was only so much that I could take before I killed him. For while he was a pervert… I just respected women too much to talk about them in the way he did.

"Oh wait I know what your type is… they're loli's right? I mean that is the reason you UGH!" Having enough I punched him in the stomach, and continued walking while he was doubling over in pain. Upon reaching the school he finally caught up with me. He didn't say anything but it looked as though, he was trying to burn me alive with his glare. To irk him even more, all I did was send a polite smile his way. Now fuming he stormed off to go find his perverted friends. Now without him trying to corrupt me I walked alone.

Or at least for a bit. "Chris kun." Upon hearing the nickname only one person called me I smiled while turning around. It was my best friend and not so secret crush, Koneko Toujou. She was about four foot six and had short white hair with long bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were amber in color, and she wore the standard female uniform. The girl's uniform was almost like the guys except it also had some kind of shoulder cape, and it had a dark pink skirt with white trimmings. Also the blazer's top was cut off. However Koneko didn't wear the shoulder cape. Not that I blamed her it was rather unnecessary.

"It's good to see you Koneko chan. Have a nice weekend?" She nodded her head to answer me. She wasn't the most vocal person, but I wasn't exactly vocal myself. We were fine with that, and usually just read books, eat, and play different board games together. However at the moment she was looking at me strangely. "Is there something wrong?" She nodded and answered my question.

"You look sad about something." I smiled sadly at that while I motioned for us to continue walking.

"Can't fool you I guess, but yeah something did happen. The stone dragon my real, brother and sister helped me make shattered. It was the yellow one." _And more than likely the black or red dragons are next to be smashed. _I was surprised when I felt something warm, wrap around my hand. Looking down I saw that Koneko had gently grabbed my hand. Her pale skin felt rather soft and it was a nice gesture.

"Thanks I can always count on you to make me feel better." Looking at her I gave a true smile, one which she ended up returning. It was then that my feelings for her were reinforced. If anything I truly loved her smile, and so I tried my best to always get her to smile. Walking on I remembered something right outside the school building. "Ah yes, I almost forgot." Looking at me confused as I let her hand go. She watched as I rummaged through my bag a bit. But then I noted with a smile that her eyes lit up. Taking her boxed lunch out of my bad I handed it to her. "Here it is, delivered fresh and delicious as always."

She quickly snatched it from my hands and hugged it tight. If it was one thing I didn't understand about her, it would be her love of food. For such a small girl she can eat quite a lot. Not that I minded, a chief's greatest compliment is a cleared plate. However this time she did something unexpected, usually she'd just give me a quick hug. This time however she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. However it took us both a few seconds to realize this. As soon as we did her face turned crimson, I myself was turning a bit red as well. But before I could say anything she ran off, probably from the embarrassment of the action.

Sighing I rubbed the spot where I was kissed and chuckled. "Well it's a start I guess."

**The black dragon the white cat**

In class it was easy to see that she was still embarrassed. In fact it was unfortunate for her, that we shared the same classes. For each time she looked over at me she turned red. I must say it was a pretty bad distraction for her. Luckily for Koneko we were able to rectify the problem during lunch. Even though she was still embarrassed, we _both_ still met at our usual spot on the roof.

"Listen Chris Kun about before, I wasn't really thinking and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She was even bowing her head in apology. I just sighed at this and gently rubbed her head. For some reason I've discovered that she actually enjoys it. But also swore to beat me up if I told anyone, or even did it around other people. Needless to say I agreed.

"No you don't have to be sorry; in fact I rather liked it." Now it was time for me to be red in the face. It also didn't help that she was looking at me for clarification. "Well I mean umm… It's sign that you really like my cooking right?" While on the outside I was smiling, I was actually beating myself up on the inside. It was a great chance to confess my feelings after all. Still my own embarrassment dispelled her own and she started giggling. So trying to keep it up I spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"Thanks' it's nice to know that my own embarrassment causes you such joy. And here I was trying to make you feel better to…" Instead of apologizing or anything of the sort, she just smirked at me. Deciding that I had cheered her up enough I spoke again, only this time without the sarcasm. "Alright fine, let's just get to eating. It's Monday so you know that the lunch it better than usual." Koneko grinned before sitting down followed by me.

Soon enough we were both full, and just waiting for the end of the lunch period. I decided that now would be a good enough time as any. My plan to ask Koneko on a date, and this time! Not chicken out of asking her. So looking at her while she was reading a book I took my chance.

"Hey Koneko chan are you doing anything this weekend?" She stopped reading her book to look at me.

"Not that I know of why?" Taking a deep breath I went for it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out on Saturday. It's been awhile since we've hung out, outside of school." _DANG IT! I chickened out again! _ This was about the third time in just as many days I've done this. So as the umpire says, three strikes you're out. Really that number didn't even count all the other times I've chickened out. I really was disappointed in myself for this.

Koneko thought for a moment before answering me. "Sure it'd be fun. Want to meet up at the mall around elven?" I quickly responded to her question.

"Yeah that'd be great!" I looked down at my watch before whistling. "Huh lunch is almost over, we need to get to class soon." Nodding her consent I helped her up to her feet, and we left to our classes. However in class I heard a voice start to speak to me.

**[Thou art a coward. If it was I, she would've already heard mine declaration. The girl we have affection for needs to hear that we do. Else someone takes her from our grasp.] **I stopped taking notes on what the teacher was saying, to talk to the voice in my head.

_Listen Fernus I don't need advice on love, from an over five billion year old dragon._ The voice I was talking to is the soul of an ancient black dragon. Also known as the black dragon god, also as a side note I named him since he never really had one before, and he's been with me all of my life.

**[Hmph… truthfully we art one and the same. So I'm as old as thou art. Although I understand that our minds are quite far apart in years.] **He was also literally the other half of my soul. Eventually we're supposed to "fuse" or something like that. But I just don't see that happening any time soon. Sighing outwardly I went back to my school work.

Eventually the final bell rang, and I said my goodbyes to Koneko. She had club duties, and I had to get dinner started. It was a tradeoff, my mother would make breakfast. Then I'd make lunch and dinner. On some occasions we'd switch around but that's how we did it mostly. Now when school ends I'd usually meet up with Issei at the front gates of the school. However today I'd hear something that would change my life.

"Would you go out with me?" I could only turn to the source of the voice and say one thing…

"Heh?"

**Slayer: Alright another Redux chapter done! Not much changed though… but that which has makes the story flow better.**

**Shadow: Still like my story better…**

**Slayer: Okay… first off its my story and secondly that story started everything.**

**Judan: Alright enough arguing with yourself.**

**Slayer: Technically I am just writing what he says based on what I made his personality like. **

**Judan: Whatever hey Shirone how about you finish it.**

**Shirone: Alright then… ****Ahem… Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: Welcome all to another chapter. Again there won't be too many changes in this chapter. Just minor things that will make it more readable. As well as make it smoother with the rest of the story.**

**Shadow: Oh what fun… you know despite some of our other stories being more popular. I do believe this one is our best. Well… character development wise at least.**

**Ulysses: Yep! After all the relationship between my brother and his kitten is just adorable!**

**Christopher: Could you… could you not say something like that?**

**Ulysses: Nope!**

**Slayer: By the outsider just stop! Please just get on with the story!**

**Judan: Yes please! Shadow just get it over with.**

**Shadow: Okay… Ahem… We here at the Dark Guard Productions own nothing but, OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter one: Everything I know is a lie…

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

I looked between my adopted brother, and the girl he was standing next to. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Now while that was unique I couldn't really say anything bad about it. After all Koneko's eyes were amber, and my own eyes were red. Though if I were honest I was kind of in love with Koneko's eyes. As for the girl was wearing, it was a uniform different than the ones at Kuoh. Her name was Yuma Amano and she seemed like a kind, sweet,and beautiful girl. Not someone I'd ever expect to ask Issei out on a date. Looking between them I saw that Issei was smiling smugly.

I just had to do something to mess with him. "So Yuma was it?" She nodded her head at my question, all the while smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry but I just have to ask… Are you sure you want this _thing _to be your boyfriend?" At that Issei started yelling at me.

"What do you mean by this thing?! I finally have someone ask me out, and you have to go and say that right in front of her!" I just smiled innocently before answering.

"Yes… yes I do. After all what are younger brothers for, if not to bug their older sibling?" He just pursed his lips slightly while giving me a bored look. At that point I couldn't help but grin. I was then joined by the sweet sounding laughter of Yuma, which shocked my dear older brother. "Yuma chan! Please don't encourage him!" Still smiling she giggled a bit before rebuking him.

"It's fine though Issei Kun. After all I find it nice that you have such a fun relationship with your brother." He sighed at this but couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"I guess your right… anyway Chris,this Thursday after school we'll be going on our first date. So there's a point for me! I've gone a date before you so ha!" My eye was now starting to twitch at this; but what he said next ticked me off. "Especially since you've been trying to ask Koneko chan out for a while… And by trying I mean chickening out!~" It was at this point that I planned to do something to his next meal. This was fairly easy to do since I did most of the cooking. Trying not to let him see my evil smile I left with an angry step. However even I didn't know that we were being watched at the time.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

Back at our house, Issei couldn't help but tell our parents about what had happened. This both excited and worried them. Seeing how they expected me to get a girlfriend while Issei stayed single. I myself was a bit worried about how sudden this all was. I didn't know what it was but Yuma gave me an odd feeling. Being around her felt like being around my sister. Only a billion times deluded through liquid nitrogen… then! Put into a blender and dumped into the ocean. In my opinion anything that felt like her was cause enough to be worried.

However Milly was actually rather excited about it. She just kept asking him questions, trying to see what her perspective sister in law was like.

"Is she pretty? Is she nice? What is her eye color? Does she have any brother and sisters? Ooh! Ooh! What school does she go to?!" She was firing off questions so quickly, that Issei couldn't answer them. Yep that was Milly cute, energetic, and a very caring person. I smiled while chuckling at my older brother's dilemma. However that's when I noticed something coming from Milly. For the first time I felt the same energy which I felt coming from Yuma… coming from my sweet adorable little sister. For a few moments I couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

Luckily no one was paying attention to me. But quickly knowing that this was just Milly, I shook my head and turned back to Issei. Determined to figure out Milly at a later date. With that… I… being the kind and helpful younger brother that I am… decided to give my dear brother some pointers. Because even though I've never been on a date… at least I am actually able to talk to girls, without them beating me to a pulp.

So putting down my rice bowl and chopsticks I turned to him. "Alright brother I think you need to know some things about women." He turned to me and blinked for a bit before scoffing.

"I know everything there is to women! So you don't have to tell me anything." Everyone at the table stared at him before answering in unison.

"""You're porn doesn't count as a form of knowledge.""" He instantly deflated at that. Shaking her head our mother gave him a stern look.

"Issei let me give you some advice." Seeing the look she was giving him Issei gulped. However she continued undaunted. "You must treat this girl kindly, and be respectful. But also don't just do what anyone would do. Try and make the date stand out somehow." Issei raised an eyebrow at that.

"And how do I make it "stand" out?" Our mother just shrugged at his question.

"I'm not sure, that's up to you. Just think of her and what she seems to like. Then add in something a little unexpected. Take for example your uncle; he took my sister in law out on a date. This was under the advice of one of her friends. She said he'd give her a date the likes which she'd never forget. And you know what he did?" All of us thought about it and gave few guesses, all of them turned out to be wrong.

However my mother just smiled knowingly, like she'd knew we wouldn't get it. "He took her to a fish market to go watch the lobsters fight!~" When she said that I swear I could hear a coin drop.

**[Thy family is… Unique.] **Couldn't help but agree with Fernus' deduction on that one. Didn't mean that the whole thing wasn't ridiculous though, so I started laughing. Everyone stared at me for a few moments. It didn't really end up mattering seeing how they joined in after a bit. Once we were almost out of breath and gasping for air. Milly perked up and turned to me.

"Hey Chris-Nii! You don't seem as depressed anymore!" At that everyone blinked and turned to me. I just shrugged while taking a drink from my cup. However Issei was giving an evil grin.

"That's because he had a talk with his Koneko chan.~" I couldn't help it, I spit out the water I was drinking. But luckily I managed to do it in Issei's direction. At this he frowned at being covered in spit. But hey! He completely deserved it…

However the other members of our family were just giggling. My mother was the first to stop though and give me a warm smile.

"It seems we can always count on that girl to make you happy. So… when are you going to ask her out?" I stopped my heated glaring competition with Issei. Those words had frozen me in my place. I couldn't find an answer to that question.

"Well… um… the thing is…" I was now mumbling my words, which only prompted her to laugh at me. At that I slumped down and put my face onto the table. Seeing this she smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry honey, but it's just so cute when you do that. Normally you're just so serious, so seeing you flustered is a rare sight." I gave out an airy sigh at that. "But don't worry! I just know that you two will end up together some day!~" I just looked at her with a sweat drop at her tone.

_Wasn't the original topic about Issei and his date? When did it become the pick me up talk for my love life?_ Taking off my glasses and quickly cleaning the lenses I tried to get the conversation back on topic.

"Hai… I get what you're talking about… but I just don't have the courage to ask."After a brief pause I shook my head, deciding to get the topic away from myself. "But for now I think we should focus on Issei. Especially since he was the one to get a girlfriend not me." At the end of that I put my glasses back on, while smirking at Issei. I think my glasses even flashed when I did.

Seeing how I changed the subject to him, he flashed me a betrayed look. However being as close as we were, the two of us could practically communicate through looks. The following was the silent conversation.

_How could you do this to me?_

_Because you did the same to me._

_I'll get you back for this! I swear I will!_

_Hahaha! Fine but you should run to the bathroom first. There might have been something in your food._ At this he just looked at me in abjecthorror. Poking his stomach lightly, he just smirked at me seeing nothing was happening. However I just kept smiling. Looking at me questioningly he was about to say something… when his stomach growled. That was when he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. At this point I couldn't help it. Making sure my voice was full of concern, I called out to him.

"Hey are you alright in there Issei?" All we heard was his pained groaning. However he did managed to get in a few words.

"I'll get you back for this! I swear on all of my magazines!" When he said this the others at the table looked at me. I however just shrugged with a confused look.

**[Thou wast cruel… Canst thou do it once more?] **I inwardly chuckled while keeping my face worried and confused.

_Hehehe… don't worry he'll do something else. Besides… he should know not to mess with the person, who cooks his meals. _

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_Thursday after school_

* * *

I didn't know why I did, but I just had to follow my brother. I didn't trust Yuma as she was giving off that weird feeling. So I had gotten on my clothes, before leaving a note saying I had some things to do in town. I was currently wearing a red shirt, a brown vest, and black slacks. On my feet were black loafers, with the soles being red in color. Around my waist was a dull black colored belt. I also had on black leather gloves and a black trenchcoat over my clothes. The coat was actually a gift from my real mother. She said it would always protect me and so far… it has been proven true.

She had actually made one for all of my blood related siblings. The material was something which couldn't be replicated. As a hint to what they made of, whenever the sun hit them just right, one could see what looks like scales inside the coat. But to be frank, they were a lot more visible in my brother's and sister's coats. For instead of black, those coats were red and white. The coats were the last things we had to remember our birth mother.

Shaking my head from those depressing thoughts I went back to spying… I mean observing Issei and his date. So far… it was actually rather entertaining to watch. Not to mention unique in his own way. The date started out as any other one would. Except for a couple on instances, for example… Issei arrived first about five minutes early. However Yuma was three minutes late. It went down like this…

"Sorry I'm late Issei Kun. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long.~" At this point I was expecting Issei to say something cliché like… _"Don't worry I just got here", or "It doesn't matter if it's you",_ something like that. But what he did say and do next surprised me.

"Oh there you are Yuma chan… I was getting lonely here and I thought you decided to ditch me." He was even giving off some fake sniffles as well. At this I could see the surprised expression on Yuma's face. After a second, that surprise turned into one of amusement.

"Sorry I didn't think being three minutes late would make you so lonely…" Her face quickly turned into a fake sad pout. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Her hands were behind her back as she shifted from foot to foot. Issei stopped his fake crying, and brought his right hand up to his chin in mock thought.

"I don't know Yuma… this was a rather serious thing. But being as nice as I am I'll let it go for now." He ended that with a goofy grin, causing Yuma to giggle a bit.

"Well I hope I can still make it up to you one day.~" They stayed that way both wearing serious faces for thirty seconds. Then as if a switch was flipped they both smiled and started laughing. For me along with some other people passing by… the whole scenario was weird to watch.

_Then again this is Issei I'm talking about…_ When they stopped laughing Issei held out his arm to his date.

"If you would take my arm now dear lady, then we could continue with the rest of the day." Yuma smirked a bit before looping her arm through his. So far at this point I had to admit that Issei, was actually taking our mothers advice seriously. He was trying to make the date unique. Now all that was missing was the lobster fight. The strangest thing that happened was when Yuma went to the restroom.

Some girl dressed up like a devil, went up to Issei and handed him a flier. Being far away so they wouldn't notice me, I wasn't able to see what was on it. But Issei's face of confusion told me a bit about it, mostly that he had no idea what it was for. However that didn't stop him from stuffing it into his back pocket. At the time I thought it was just a piece of paper, so it was of no importance.

The most unique part about the date, was when Issei took her to a grocery store. Just so they could listen in on other people's conversations. I must admit they, plus me, were able to listen in on some pretty funny things. By the end of the day, he had bought her a bracelet and they had walked to a park. Also by this time the feeling of uneasiness I got from Yuma disappeared. In fact it started going away at the beginning of the date. Now it was non-existent. Sure the strange energy was still there, it just no longer worried me. Paying closer attention to them now, I watched and listened as Yuma spoke.

"Thank you Issei Kun I had a wonderful time today. The best date I've ever had to be honest." By Issei's face I could tell that he was proud at that. But he tried to play it off a bit.

"Well I know I can be rather awesome if I want." He then started to do strong guy poses, trying to be funny. Now while it looked ridiculous to me, Yuma laughed at it so I guess that's what matters.

"Say Issei there is something I want you to do for me. You know to commemorate our first date." Looking surprised my brother turned to her. But for some reason she seemed to be struggling with something. Picking up the mixed feelings of fear, apprehension, anger, and frustration led me confusion. I had no idea what was going through her head. Apparently neither did Issei; in fact he looked more worried than I felt.

"Yuma chan are you okay? If there's something bothering you… you can always talk to me about it." If it were possible she seemed to start struggling even more at this. Then suddenly she stood up.

"No I can't do this! I thought I could but I… I just can't!" Nothing was making sense anymore. Issei got up to try and console her and see what was wrong. But she just backed up from him. "I'm sorry Issei but we can't be together. I can't really explain it, but you need to leave! Now!" Her feelings of panic and despair were quickly rising; it was already so strong that it was affecting me. Influencing my own thoughts, something I decided to work on later. I also knew it was passively working on Issei but he stood strong. Grabbing her shoulders he stared into her eyes.

"Yuma calm down! If something is wrong then let me help." She was now starting to cry as she shook her head.

"No you don't understand! If they find out I didn't… Just leave! I don't want you getting hurt…" Issei was about to question her further, when someone started laughing. At that if it was even possible… Yuma seemed to panic even more.

"Well, well, well… You know Raynare we never thought you'd fall for the human. Just goes to show that you aren't fit to be a part of us anymore." Looking towards the voice I couldn't help but be shocked at what I saw.

_What the hell is he?! _About ten meters away from Issei, and the now named Raynare was a man. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. But those were his normal features… what was strange about him were the fact that he had two wings. Crow wings to be exact and they were coming out of his back! I had no idea what he was. Only that he was pointing some strange spear of light… at my brother!

Personally I wasn't about to let that go. Getting up from my hiding place I ran towards them. Just in time to as the man threw the spear at Issei. Acting quickly, I plowed into him knocking us both down to the ground. The spear flew on as it passed the spot where Issei's heart used to be. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. I on the other hand, just wiped my brow and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew… I thought I wouldn't make it in time." Snapping out of his daze Issei looked up at me.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Hearing his questioning tone I got off him and helped him up. Only then did I answer.

"Does it really matter at this point? Besides we have bigger things to worry about… meaning that crow guy over there." I pointed my thumb backwards at the man now fuming in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are you trying to pull you pathetic human!" Eye twitching at his insults I turned to him. Looking up I took off my glasses and glared with nothing but anger in my eyes. I was rewarded as I saw him flinch back in slight fear. My eyes were still red, but now they had turned into reptilian slits. Now normally I'd be as blind as a bat without my glasses. Thankfully by using just some of my draconic energy, I could enhance all my senses to the level of a dragon. Now to sum up what I was feeling… I was pissed off! Because no one… and I mean no one… messed with my family!

Evidently… this guy didn't get the memo as he mouthed off. "And just what do you think you're doing you miserable human? Are you trying to be intimidating? Because it ain't going to work on the great Dohnaseek! I survived the war between the three factions! I am a fallen angel and you are just a human!" I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything.

_So he's a fallen angel eh? Hey Fernus ever heard of anything like this guy before? _I could tell that he was thinking but after a moment he answered me.

**[No. At least not in the context thou art asking me. If I were to believe… I think they were in thy holy book.] **I thought for a moment before agreeing.

_Yeah now that I think of it, fallen angels were mentioned in the bible… well at least they were in one of the versions… I just never thought they were real. But I do have a bigger question…_

**[Oh! And what could that be?] **I closed my eyes before answering.

_I wonder why my brother… DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THEM!_ My question was as valid one. You see my older brother Ulysses travels around the world. So I'm fairly certain he knows about these "fallen" angels.

I can see now that he had neglected to tell me. In fact until now, I thought we dragons were the only mythical things left in the world. _HA! Shows what I know doesn't it! _As I was having this interesting conversation with Fernus, Dohnaseek seemed to grow impatient.

"What are you just standing there for?! You should be on your knees, groveling for my mercy!" Having only heard the word mercy I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what was that? I wasn't really paying attention." Silenced filled the area, and I could've sworn I also heard crickets. But since it was evening that kind of made sense… Blinking a bit Raynare was the first to break the silence.

"You know Issei Kun you're brother's a bit strange." Despite not really knowing what was going on, my brother folded his arms and nodded his head sagely. I just looked back at him with a blank stare.

"Remind me not to save you again." Finally having a moment to get one over on me he smirked. His comeback was also pretty decent.

"While I thank you for that… I'm more curious as to why you _were_ able to save me." At his words even Raynare was glaring at me. So coughing a bit I looked up innocently. "Wait a minute… You were following us!" I just shrugged at this. After all it was true, no point in denying this.

"Yeah well, sorry but Yum… I mean Raynare was giving me an odd feeling. So call me paranoid for trying to keep you safe. Speaking of which… I have to say, you did an actually okay job on your date." At this both turned a bit red, and the argument escalated.

Throughout all this Dohnaseek was just staring at us… completely miffed that he was forgotten. What I said next though set him off.

"Well Issei at least I have some ideas on what to do myself.~" At that point I felt an incredible amount of killers intent being directed at us.

"Would you forget about the date?! If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to kill you guys!" At that I just turned to him while rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, you're right. We just forgot you were there, so if you could continue where we left off. That'd be great.~" Now some of you might be wondering… am I trying to tick him off on purpose? The answer is yes… yes I am. My words had the intended affect as he roared in rage.

"ARGH! Don't you look down on me! And you! Raynare! You've grown soft ever since Mittelt disappeared! You're a disgrace who deserves to die along with these humans!" That was when something hit me.

"Hey wait a minute… this means you were also following them on their date!" It was at this point, that his rage broke.

"ARGH!" Snarling he dived bombed me with a spear of light in his hand. I knew he was planning on impaling me.

I couldn't help but smirk at this reaction_._ As the winged man approached I heard yells of panic from Raynare and Issei. However they were silenced at what happened next. Moving quickly I brought up my left hand and grabbed the spear. The look on Dohnaseek's face only brought a smile to mine.

"Ho-how? That's not possible!" I only smirked as I reared back my right fist, and smacked him in the face. He let go of the spear and I crushed it in my hand. Something of this level would never be able to harm me…

_Okay maybe a little…_ Looking at my hand I could see some smoke coming from it. This caused me to frown. You see the only way something that weak could even scratch me. Would be if the base element used to construct the attack, was the opposite of mine. I grimaced further at this development.

_Great so there's an entire race of beings that can bypass my passive defenses._ Shaking my burnt hand a bit, I let the pain numb. However at the way Dohnaseek was having trouble getting up. I could tell that my attacks also did greater damage to him. _Well at least there's a silver lining here._ Standing up on shaky legs; while holding his left hand to his face. I could tell by the glare he was giving me that he was pissed. However the angrier he got the sloppier he was. So I did what I do best… I made him madder.

"Sorry was that light tap too much for you? Let's try it again, I promise to not go as hard on you." For someone as prideful as the guy in front of me… my words only increased his fury. Now completely livid, Dohnaseek had completely forgotten the reason why he was there. His only goal now was to murder me in a blind rage. This worked for me, because the angrier he gets… the easier my next move became. Charging at me blindly I held up my left hand. And though it had been awhile since I've done what I'm planning. It was still child's play to perform. So smiling wickedly I held up my hand. My fingers curled only at the second knuckle.

"Gravity blow." In front of my hand, a small sphere no bigger than a baseball started to form. It was completely black but had purple electricity around it. Then in an instant it grew ten times bigger, and launched itself at the angry fallen. He had no time to dodge as it hit him dead on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" His screams of pain filled the air as the ball of gravity tore him to shreds. At the sight I couldn't help but freeze in shock. I had not meant to kill him, threaten and severely harm most certainly. But not kill… for looking down at his remains, which was basically ashes. Well it brought up bad memories. With those memories came feelings of dread and fear. Followed by panic as tried to process what I had just done… it was my first time taking another's life.

"Christopher!? Snap out of it!" Doing just that I turned to my brother still a bit shaky. "Hey are you going to be alright?" Not wanting to worry him more than I have I took a few deep breaths while nodding my head. Issei didn't look convinced one bit but decided to move on anyways. "If you say so… Now why don't you tell me, what happened?! Because that was not normal!"

Giving out a tired sigh I asked him a question. "Issei do you remember about a year after we met… the strange question I asked you?" I was actually a bit hesitant about this. Because I had no idea on how he'd react to my true origins. Thankfully he thought about my strange question and answered me.

"Yeah… you had asked me about whether or not I believed in dragons. But what does that have to do with anything?" Grimacing a bit I turned around and showed them my eyes. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Well… that's because I am a dragon… the black dragon god to be precise." They just stared at me for a while, trying to comprehend what I had just said. Strangely enough… Raynare broke the silence.

"WHAT! You're a god! That can't be! I've never even heard of a black dragon god until now! The only ones I've ever heard about are Ophis and The great Red! Plus you were just shaking from killing Dohnaseek!" Now it was time for me and Issei to look at her strangely.

Thinking about the two names she said I shrugged. "I've never heard of them. As for the whole killing thing… that was my first." Issei also shook his head, making Raynare stare at us in absolute confusion.

"Wait you mean to say you're a black dragon god… And you've never heard of the infinity dragon or the apocalyptic dragon!" I just shrugged and shook my head.

"Sorry but until now… I thought there were only six, now five mythical beings on this planet. If there were more my blood brother never told me about it. In fact I plan on giving him a call real soon…" I said that last bit with as much malice as I could muster. The effect was obvious when I looked back to them both sweating in fear. I just gave them a bored look.

"Huh… You know I think at this point we all deserve explanations. But not just from me, but also from you Raynare. So how about you come over and we can just talk everything out." Seeing how late it was, and also looking at the burnt Dohnaseek they both agreed.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

By the time we got home Milly had already been put to bed. As such the one to greet us was our dad.

"Welcome ho…" He trailed off as he saw Raynare with us as I closed the door. He blinked for a bit before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. It seemed to me… as though he was trying to make sure he was seeing correctly. Not that I blame him, seeing his sons with a beautiful girl was bound to be… surprising… his next response was unwarranted though.

"Hey HONEY! Come quick the boys have brought home a girl!" Appearing as if teleporting, our mother looked at the three of us. I myself was wearing an annoyed face, Raynare's was one of confusion, and Issei's was one of exasperation. Our mother spoke before we could however.

"Oh Issei sweetie is this girl." She said while gesturing to Raynare. "The one you were talking about last night? You know the one you said asked you out." Before both could speak I spoke up.

"Yes she is mother. However it's late and Yuma san had nowhere to really sleep tonight. So we decided it would be best for her to rest here. You see she's actually a new transfer student. So… we're just going to go talk for a bit and then get to bed." It was amazing how quickly I could come up with a lie. But also kind of scary how easy it was…

Not seeing any other solution with the problem, the other two just nodded their heads. Seeing this, my mother started to shed some tears.

"Oh you poor girl! Don't worry you can stay with us as long as you like." I myself had my own thoughts on that.

_Yeah… especially since I warded this whole place myself._ Now despite all this, I was still rather worried about something. By using my powers like that, even if it was only a tiny bit… I had sent up a tiny red flag. This showed where I was; now I could only hope no one noticed it. I'd rather not deal with any would be attackers. Coughing into my hand to get both my crying parents attention, I spoke up.

"Ahem… Anyways like I was saying it's late, and we have school tomorrow. So if you could excuse us you can get to know Yuma later." Nodding towards they went off to go do some more work. Though I did see my mother give me a rather worried glance. I however shrugged it off and took us to my room. Looking over at my desk Raynare was intrigued by my dragon statues.

"Those are some interesting figurines. However I can't help but notice one of them is broken." I grimaced at that before sitting down at my desk chair. The other two sat on my bed. Rubbing my hands together I decided it was about time to start. Well sort of…

"Now before we get started I'll like to call up my brother. Just to see if he knows anything about this." They both nodded at that. Seeing this I took out my cellphone, a black wafer thin flip phone. I quickly moved to my contacts and selected Ulysses name.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Fire Dragon**_

* * *

Laughing at the story the man in front of me was telling, I heard my phone ring. Taking it out of my pocket I saw to my surprise, my little brothers name.

"Well now if it isn't my little bro! It's surprising to see him call me these days, although I did feel a small spike of his power… You don't mind if I take this right Azazel?" The man next to me thought for a moment. He had black hair with golden bangs a black goatee. His eyes were also violet and shifted shades in the light. He wore a long red coat that showed off his chest. He also had brown shoes and black pants. Around his wrists are two black bands, as well as the upper parts of his arms. Around his waist and over his coat were two black belts. We were also the same personality wise.

I myself had a fairly muscular body, and had long red hair tied up in a ponytail that reached the middle of my back. My eyes were coal black and I wore a red trenchcoat, with no shirt underneath. I needed to keep the eyes of the ladies on me after all. I also wore black leather pants and red combat boots. Around my waist was a red belt with a silver buckle. The sleeves of my coat I had folded up to my elbows. On my head I also wore a red cowboy hat. Now finally I wore red rocker gloves on my hands. I looked good if I do say so myself… Now looking back over at Azazel I waited for his answer.

He grinned before answering me. "No, no! Go ahead it's nice to talk to family every now and again!~" I too grinned while I ran a hand through my bright red hair.

"Thanks dude. Now let's see what my bro wants…" Flipping open my phone I brought it to my left ear, as I leaned back and put my feet onto the table. "Yello?" I could hear a sigh come from the other end. This only caused me to grin wider however.

"Hello Ulysses, it's me Christopher. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I had to hold back a snicker.

_My brother always the serious one._ "Don't worry bro!~ I'm not doing anything important right now. But why'd ya call me? Don't tell me you're actually starting to miss me?" I heard a muffled grumble from the other side of the phone.

"No chance in hell. I'm calling strictly for business reasons." At this I gave out some fake sniffles.

"If that's the case you can put dear sweat Milly on the phone. I'm sure she'll be more pleasant to talk to than you!" I heard a thump and I could tell he hit his head on something. But what he said next surprised me.

"NO you pig headed moron! I'm wondering if you know anything about fallen angels!" That threw me for a loop. Pausing a bit to look at Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels I turned back to my conversation.

"Nope sorry I got nothing. Why are you asking though bro?" Did I feel bad about lying… nope not one bit, for I saw it as a necessary evil.

At my answer he sighed in frustration before answering me. "I'm asking because I'm here with one named Raynare, and Issei. We also happened to be attacked by one named Dohnaseek. However he's now nothing but ash." What he said was now rather intriguing. I decided to ask Azazel what was some of his guys were in my brother's town. But only after this conversation was over.

"I'm sorry to hear that little bro. But by your words I can only assume you killed him?"

"Yeah it was rather easy to… apparently they have an innate white element. So just one punch and low power gravity blow, then POW! He's dead." I nodded my head at this. I figured this would happen if he ever fought a low level fallen. The only ones that could possible harm him, and I mean truly harm him. Are the higher level guys, like the ones with eight wings or more. You see for angels the more wings you have the stronger you are. That also transferred to fallen angels as well.

Now the fact that he killed one did concern me. Especially since he had a very high aversion to doing so. I personally blamed his past trauma but not like I can help. Being scared for life at a young age would do that. Instead I gave a hum trying to act like I was thinking. However he didn't buy my act.

"You're lying aren't you?" I had to hold back a gulp when he said that.

"I assure you that… OH look! That girl is smoking hot! Call you later!~"

"WAi…" I shut my phone before hearing the rest of what he said.

"Hehehe… Sorry bro but I can't fix all your problems." Turning back to Azazel I saw that he was giving me a strange look. However I only grinned. "Well my friend it seems as though, my Bro has finally had contact with the supernatural. Now while it was bound to happen, especially with the death of the yellow dragon. It is unfortunate that it was with a fallen angel, two in fact. A certain Raynare and Dohnaseek?" I put my hands intertwined on the table. I meant business about the safety of my brother. Thankfully to his credit, my words did seem to bother him.

Stroking his goatee he hummed a bit. "Well… that's rather interesting… That town is under devil control. The younger sister of the current Lucifer in fact… strange I sent no one there to investigate. Even after finding out young Issei had the booster gear. This was all due to you asking me not to by the way. Don't want to anger a dragon god now do I?" He gave out a toothy grin when saying that. One that I returned in kind.

"Yeah but still… I think you should send someone just in case. You know to check up on all of them. Maybe that six winged guy… what was his name? I can't seem to recall." Scratching his chin, he tried to remember the one specific person. Once remembering he snapped his finger in a "ah ha!" moment.

"Oh yes I remember now! The fallen hybrid, Lance Frost right? Yes I think he'll be an excellent choice, he strong yet not too strong. And he's around the age of the typical college student. I'll tell him to check as soon as we're done." I smiled at this, because despite what everyone says about Azazel. He's actually a good guy deep down. But for now I had to hear the rest of his story.

"Thanks buddy. But back to your story, we were getting to the good part!" Giving a huge grin he began to his tail once again.

"So as I looked! I saw a beautiful woman with large…"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

_He hung up me… He hung up on ME! _Overcome with frustration I threw my phone onto my desk. Clenching my fists I started to curse him out.

"Why that stupid over grown little ARGH!" The other two in my room were now looking at me in concern. Clearing his throat, as I stomped around my room attempting to pull my own hair out… Issei tried calming me down

"Hey listen Chris if you don't calm down and be a little quieter. You'll probably wake up Milly." That got me to stop instantly, because if there were two things I cared about most… they would be Milly and Koneko. So taking deep breaths, I calmed down enough to actually speak again.

"Alright I'm good, don't want to wake up the little sister now do I?" We all gave out a small laugh at that. "Alright then who would like to go first?" Since I've been living under the same roof as him for a few years… they all looked at me expectantly. I was confused until I realized they wanted me to go first.

"Oh… alright then." Clearing my I began my tale. "I suggest you two get comfortable, this might take a while. And also please leave questions till the end." They both nodded their heads as they moved to around on the bed. However Raynare ended up leaning into Issei, with her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he was blushing. Smirking I started to begin my story.

"Comfortable? Good! Now how to begin? Guess I will start at the very beginning. For my story began over six billion years ago in another world." I couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces. "Hmhm… quite unbelievable I know, but you'll soon understand. For in this other world existed a powerful being. This was The Dragon God. A being that protected the earth! In its time doing so it saved the world from a plethora of threats. However it was not to last... for during the age of dinosaurs, an alien menace, a devourer of worlds came. This being crashed into the earth and was responsible for the dinosaurs demise. Not only were they wiped out, the intelligent Reptite people that evolved naturally alongside them were also eradicated. During this the dragon god went to battle the alien creature."

Taking a breath I sighed before continuing. "Eventually this being would be known as Lavos... and Lavos was the one victorious that day, and absorbed the dragon god into itself. Eventually the dragon god would also break off of Lavos, along with another piece called the frozen flame. This piece would choose a single person to accept its power. Those who were not accepted were turned to ash. And the being able to fuse with the frozen flame would be called a time devourer."

Pausing for a moment I looked at my statues. "This time devourer wouldn't just eat that world's time. But all time in general! Now while Lavos itself would eventually be defeated. The devourer would live on, now while I'm still not keen on what happened. I do know that the dragon god, now no more than a puppet. Was eventually split into six different dragons… they were white, black, red, green, yellow, and blue. The one who sealed them and separated them was the goddess known as fate." At this point I could tell they really wanted to ask me questions.

"Just hold off on for a little longer, I'm almost done." A bit dejectedly they nodded, and I continued. "Now while fate was said to be a goddess. It was in fact actually a very advanced computer program. It used time manipulation and "records" of fate, in order to make sure it would be created in the future. Eventually however a group of humans, managed to prove to the dragon "gods" that they were strong… strong enough to battle and defeat fate."

I shook my head at this before continuing. "However they were tricked. While fate was working to save mankind, the dragons were working to destroy it. Once fate was dead, the seal was broken and they could become one once more. They quickly took advantage of it, and brought out their own fortress from the depths of the ocean. Now being one they had all the power they needed. However it didn't count on one thing… It didn't expect the humans who defeated fate, to be strong enough to defeat it as well." I could tell they were quite into my tale now.

Their eyes were wide, and they were waiting with bated breath. Smiling I continued on…

"They quickly stormed the fortress, and took out all the elemental guardians in their way! At the top stood the frozen flame... A red and orange jagged crystal like object, however in its center were eyes, yellow looking fleshy things. Now knowing its chosen's true intent it rejected him. And called forth the combined dragon! After a terrible battle that left the hero's exhausted they ended up victorious. However, their victory was not to last… because after the dragon god left. It went back to become one with the devourer again. But they still had hope, for a prophet and scientist named Balthazar gave them what they needed to battle it."

"He gave them a time egg, an object that was capable of sending them to the dimension beyond time. The very same place the time devourer made its home. Not wasting any more time as the fort became its true self again. They rushed to get the final weapon they needed. The Chrono Cross, an object made with the powers of all the dragons. Using it they defeated the time devourer. In doing so they freed the dragons from imprisonment." Now I could tell they were slowly starting to understand, what the true purpose of this story was.

"Once free they had so many questions. Like how did a bunch of humans. Beings that only evolved due to Lavos' influence, do what they did? How could humans, defeat all these god like beings? How could humans, that destroyed so much, end up being the savior of all? They had no clue. So instead of becoming one again they decided to find out. So choosing another world they all felt out different humans. Ones that would possess the best affinity for their own element… this way they could understand, and find out the why of the human race. With that I came to be, a human with the black dragon god's soul attached to mine."

I was finally done talking and my mouth was actually pretty dry at this point. The other two were just looking at me, not really knowing what to say. However it only made sense to me that Raynare broke the silence.

"Despite how unbelievable this all sounds… I believe you. But what I really don't get, is why it seemed as though pieces of your story were missing." Turning from Raynare to me Issei also seemed to want to know.

I could only rub my head sheepishly at this. "Well… the fusion and the years living inside me had dulled Fernus' memories. And yes that's the black dragon's name. So even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you everything. Sorry about that..." Raynare nodded her head in understanding. But while she wanted to know more about my history… Issei wanted to know more about my powers.

"So would you mind telling us what you did earlier? That was actually pretty sweet!" I grimaced at this before replying.

"That was just my natural resistance, strength, and my spell gravity blow. You see as the black dragon I get the black element. This allows me an assortment of powers. My personal favorites are my abilities over gravity. Fernus was actually strong enough to create a miniature black hole!" I quickly developed a nervous look at what I thought of next. "Although he was also able to rip someone's soul out of their body and send it straight to hell…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw them scoot farther away from me.

Coughing into his hand Issei asked the question I was actually waiting for. Yet also dreading at the same time.

"So if you're so strong, why were you living out on the streets?" My frown deepened at that, because that was not a topic I like talking about.

"Well… about two years before our parents adopted me and Milly… so about six years ago. My birth parents were killed, during that time me and Ulysses had a falling out with my sister. It was over some… philosophical disagreements. You see by some miraculous chance, Ulysses our eldest sibling got the Fire dragon god. While my sister got the Air dragon goddess, and well you know what I got. However the air dragon is a misnomer… she was actually the white dragon. The same as Ulysses was the red dragon. You see the only reason she was called that, was because she lived on air Dragon Island." They both nodded their heads in understanding at that.

Although Raynare was curious about something else. "What did you three disagree about?" I sighed at that, while rubbing the bridge of my nose with my left hand.

"Now that! Is a rather sore topic, so I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. All I can say is that she believed in power for one's own sake, while we believed in using it to protect others." I looked up and could see understanding in her violet eyes.

"Anyway after that, I and Ulysses split up. Deciding we wouldn't attract as much attention that way. We were right for the most part, although with me being ten… I really had no idea why he decided leaving me on my own was a good idea." At that both laughed nervously. After a quick shake of my head I continued. "A year after I found Milly, no parents, no memories, nothing. Knowing I couldn't just leave her like that, I took her along. As for the rest of the story you already know that." Issei agreed with me although Raynare looked confused. Thankfully however since my voice was completely dry, my brother came to my rescue.

"What he means is that my parents found them and soon they were soon adopted. I believe we were vacationing somewhere in Europe. But it's been so long that I've forgotten." Looking towards me in clarification I just shrugged.

"Don't look at me I was eleven. And don't even bother with Milly she was seven. However it is the reason why I don't use to many honorifics. I mean Japanese is my third language. My first language is English, and my second being dragon. Not that it really matters; the six of us were always able to learn any language." It was at this point, that Raynare seemed to have come to a conclusion of sorts.

"Wait a minute you said there were six of you right?" I nodded my head not seeing where she was going with this.

"Well earlier at the park you said something about… thinking that only you six. NOW _Five! _Were the only mythical things around? What did you mean by that?" I ground my teeth hearing her say that. I never meant for it to slip out like that.

But seeing how this wasn't going away… I thought might as well. "That's because there are only five of us left. You see the yellow dragon our leader of a sorts. Had just recently died, literally last weekend, it's also why the yellow dragon here is broken. You see each dragon has a set, just so he or she can keep an eye on each other. It also allows us to communicate, but that's for a whole other time." With me finally saying this out loud, my brother was finally able to understand why I was so upset.

"Your depression makes a whole lot more sense now." Hesitating he asked me a question that depressed me. "Were you close to him? Your leader I mean." All happy thoughts had pretty much gone out the window now. But he deserved an answer so I gave him one.

"I was… we all were. You see when I said the colors for the dragons earlier. It was in order from the strongest to the weakest. Though the green and yellow were always debatable… however despite not being the strongest he was our leader because. Well… he was the oldest of us, like an old elderly and kind grandfather. He was like that to all of us, except my sister who went off on her own. You see whenever we needed advice we could always ask him, and he'd have a great answer for us. But now he's been killed, and by unanimous vote the four of us still in the loop. Made Ulysses our leader, in other words… we were desperate."

Raynare and Issei gave me sympathetic smiles at that, although Issei had one last thing to ask me.

"Do you know who killed him?" I couldn't help it at that point, I turned around and only said a few words.

"Yes I know who killed Altus, but it doesn't matter now. He's gone and he wouldn't want us obsessing over revenge." They were about to say something but I cut them off. "And no! I won't say anything else on the matter. But it is time for Raynare, to explain what all this fallen angel business is." Looking between both me and Issei, she sighed before beginning her explanation.

* * *

**Omake one: Poker night**

_**The spectator**_

* * *

The night was young and the players were restless. In front of them a large table, big enough for people five meters tall. However these weren't humans playing… NO! These were dragons, five of the six dragon gods to be precise. It was just after the monthly meeting, and they decided to just relax. Although for some that meant losing all their money…

"HAHA! I win again! Royal flush baby!" Currently it was a tiny red dragon on a stool who was winning. He had two orange horns on his head and two arms. He also stood on two legs and had no wings. His underbelly was also a dull orange. His voice was one of a boisterous teenage.

Grumbling a rather large black dragon stopped using his ability over gravity, to put his cards down. He had two dark grey horns on his head, and had huge bat like wings. He was also sitting down on his dark grey belly, while resting his head on his massive paws. When he spoke it was deep, gruff, and a bit serious.

"Are you sure you aren't cheating Ulysses? No one could ever be this lucky. I mean look! I'm one away from having four aces!" The tiny red dragon showed off a toothy grin, as he chuckled through his red snout.

"Sorry bro! But I don't need to cheat; lady luck is always with me!" The black dragon snorted before taking everyone's cards and shuffling them. All this was done through gravity manipulation. Others at the table included a strange green toad like creature with bat wings. He also had whiskers on his face, which looked like two long thin pieces to a mustache. It was akin to an old Chinese man's mustache in an action movie. His hands weren't webbed but were thin fingers with claws. He was holding up his cards with some large figure was even odder.

He was a cross between a badger, mole, and an anteater. His back was covered in a mass of thick brown scales, and he also had no eyes. Yet he could see perfectly fine, which meant the others were weary of him whenever they played cards. However like the first dragon he too did not have wings. His underbelly was a brighter yellow, compared to his dull yellow sides. His cards were being held up with hands made of rock.

Then finally the last was a salamander like creature. It was blue with a light blue underbelly, and had darker blue spots on its back. She was currently resting her head on her webbed paws, while her red fin like protrusions on her head moved in agitation. Her tail was unique as it was like a fish's tail fin, although it was see through in the webbings and was red in color. It was also horizontal instead of vertical. This too was moving in agitation. Using Ice she was also able to hold her cards up. When she spoke it was calm and serene, but with a hint of anger.

"Ulysses, if you are cheating it won't end well for you." The green one nodded his head in agreement, although when he spoke it sounded like a lazy twenty years old.

"I with Glacial on that one. After all you've already won from me all my food money for this month." Yeah it was safe to say… things weren't going well for the other dragons. However the yellow one spoke up with a soft and kind grandfatherly voice.

"Simmer down Juda. This game was supposed to be just a bit of fun!~ It was you who first decided to start betting things." At the elderly dragons rebuke Juda turned away mumbling. "Ah very good now let's continue, let's say winner gets all this round?" Just wanting to end the game the other three agreed, although Ulysses was just grinning.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout! One last draw! One last hand to win the pot! This is what gambling is truly all about! Don't you agree Chrissy!" At that name "Chrissy" growled a bit.

"Do not call me that. Now let's just get this over with. Also I'm being extra careful to make sure _no_ one cheats. Now then, before we begin anyone want to fold?" Everyone shook their heads no. So giving the cards one last good shuffle he dealt them out. However no one expected what happened next.

"I got nothin…" Ulysses was surprised, he had made sure to give himself good cards. He was even extra careful to make sure Christopher didn't notice it. But somehow he got nothing. It was also the same for the rest of the group. Well… all but one that is.

Looking over to Altus everyone was surprised to see his hand. "Whoohoo! Exactly four aces and three kings! Seems like I win this round kids!~" A single thought ran through almost all the others minds.

_Wasn't he the one who called winner takes all? _Although it was obvious that he cheated, almost no one knew how he did it so no one called him out on it. However if one were to look at the black dragons face, they'd see a slight grin. Once everyone had thrown in their money, they left and said goodbye. Leaving only two behind, the black dragon and Altus. Finally letting out their laughter, it took a while to simmer down. When they did, they turned to each other smiling. Although Altus' was hard to see since his mouth was thin and circular.

Slapping the younger dragon on the back with his badger like paw he spoke. "Well my boy I do say that was a perfect game tonight. But how did you know Juda would start betting things Christopher?" Christopher just smiled.

"Despite the way he sounds, he's actually kind of a thrill seeker. And gambling is more of an art of luck and not skill. So I knew he'd bet just to spice things up." The elder nodded his head sagely.

"Well done, well done. Now I believe I owe you half the winnings here?" Christopher just nodded his head in agreement. Chuckling he gave him a bag with his earnings. Taking it they said goodbye to each other.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_Time the next day…_

* * *

It was the weekend and a young man's voice could be heard.

"Hey Mil Chan I got a surprise for you!" Being the only thing she heard Milly ran to her older brother's room.

She quickly opened the door in excitement. "Yes what is it Chris Nii?! What's the surprise?!" Christopher chuckled before answering.

"I'll show you… but you have to close your eyes first." Doing exactly as head said, she waited with baited breath. However she was curious when she felt something around her neck. "Alright you can open your eyes now." Opening them and looking down she gasped.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get this?!" Around her neck was a silver chained necklace, with a silver diamond pendent attached to it. On the pendent was a dark blue sapphire. At her questioning look he ruffled her hair a bit.

"Oh don't worry too much about it… I just got lucky is all…" She tilted her head in confusion when his smirk became visible. But receiving such a beautiful gift she didn't question it too much. Christopher however was having some other thoughts.

_I think I'll give Koneko's hers when I ask her out._

* * *

_**Dragon height/length:**_

_**Black: eleven/twenty two meters**_

_**Red: two/one meters**_

_**Green: nine/nineteen meters**_

_**Yellow: twenty/twelve meters**_

_**Blue: eight/twenty meters**_

_**White: ?/? Meters **_

* * *

**Slayer: Another chapter bites the dust!**

**Judan: Finally! We can move onto the next chapter of my void emperor story!**

**Slayer: Whatever… in any case I hope you enjoy this supped up version of this chapter. I tried to make it clearer that Chris was suffering from some form of PTSD. Something I didn't quite incorporate well enough last time.**

**Judan: Yeah that's kind of bad…**

**Shadow: What are you talking about?! Some good old PTSD never hurt-BLargh!**

**Slayer:(punching Shadow in the gut) Okay you need to stop that before you say something bad. Now we shall end this chapter. Ulysses?**

**Ulysses: Sure… This has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone(but Shadow): Goodbye!**

**Shadow: I think you broke my spleen…**

**Judan: Darkwraiths have spleens?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Slayer: Hello once more to at least, my favorite story.**

**Argentum: Also hello again as well! For those of you who don't know me I am Argentum Umbra Pendragon. Expect me to show up in one of the Dark Guard productions later. Also yes… I am a new person to the group.**

**Judan: Aww… how our little family is growing… Whelp hopefully you'll live up to expectations or we'll sack ya.**

**Argentum: Wha-**

**Judan: Don't worry about it. In anycase not much else to really say, so how about we have our new guy do the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: Sounds good to me.**

**Slayer: Why not?**

**Christopher: Oh just get on with it!**

**Argentum: Alright! Shesh… We here at Dark Guard Productions own nothing but OC's, and Reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the Story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Two: Nightmares and Training hell…

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

All of us in the club room were feeling just horrid. Especially Rias or Buchou, the club president in the eyes of the public, but our king in the eyes of the supernatural. And like everyone else in the room she was a devil. She had crimson hair that went down to her thighs, blue eyes, and a large chest. Something I couldn't help but feel a little jealous about. She also had a strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. She also had loose bangs covering her forehead, and side bangs that framed her face. Her skin was also pearly white, now while I was pale. Her skin was just white. She was wearing the standard school uniform.

She was also currently the one who was the physically vocal about her distress. I too felt just as bad if not worse, but only since the current subject was my best friend's brother. My thoughts were broken by Rias, who slammed her hand down on the desk she was currently sitting behind.

"I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! Now because of me Issei is dead! Really I might've just killed him myself for all the good I did!" Our vice president and queen was trying to console her. But to no avail, her name was Akeno Himejima. She had long black hair with violet eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs. She used an orange ribbon to tie it back and had two strand of hair sticking out of it. She was also wearing the schools uniform only with black knee high socks.

"It's not your fault Buchou; you had no way of knowing that he wouldn't use the flier." Yeah that's just it… you see during the date Issei had with the fallen angel. Buchou had her familiar give him one of our flyers. He was supposed to activate it when the fallen eventually killed him. However it never activated, proving that he died without using it. It was supposed to work on his will to live. Once used, Buchou was supposed to go and teleport to his position.

Then she'd use her pawn pieces to reincarnate him. Making him a part of our peerage, and despite his perverseness our only active male member. Kiba our knight was actually rather excited to have another guy.

Now Kiba is a handsome boy with blond hair and a mole underneath his right eye. He also had blue eyes, and is considered the prince of the school. He was in his second year the same as Issei, and Rias and Akeno were in their third year. Leaving me the only one in my first year, but luckily I had Chris Kun so it wasn't too bad.

But now I don't know how he'll react to having his brother killed. Because I know for a fact, that he cares more about his family than his own wellbeing. Which was something I've always admired about him, but now… I don't want to think about it! I also couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. So with this feeling I couldn't help but start to shed a few tears. I haven't felt this horrible in a long time.

"Koneko you're crying. What's wrong?" Blinking and looking over to Kiba who asked me the question. I turned around to see everyone looking at me. Not that I blamed them, usually I just kept on a blank face. To see me smile let alone cry was just surprising. So wiping away my tears I decided I might as well tell them.

"I'm worried about Chris Kun. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. He's just lost another family member, something he cares deeply about." It took them a moment to understand what I was saying. But Rias understood first, something that only made her feel worse.

"Dammit! I didn't think about his family! I should have been more careful… At least had one of you tail him! That way we could have stepped in before he died." The mood had worsened, now with everyone understanding the true implications of his death. I myself only knew that I'd have to be there for Christopher. I just hope that he can forgive us for what happened one day. But knowing him… there's a good chance that he would. That thought made me feel even more guilty at our failure.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

I can't forgive them… I can't forgive those good for nothing dragons for lying to me this whole time! With everything that Raynare's now explained to me. I can't help but feel a little peeved right now. What's worse is that none of the others had mentioned this to me! Not Juda! Not Glacial! Not Ulysses! And not even Altus! Although he's dead now so I shouldn't be too mad at him… Still the others have no excuse! Sure I'm the youngest dragon. But I still had a right to know that… Angels, Fallen angels, Devils, Yokai, Gods, and other such things existed!

What's worse is that if Issei didn't have this sacred whatever inside him. Then I'd never have found out about any of them!

_Why would they leave me in the dark like this?_ My answer came from Fernus.

**[I believe that Ulysses is to blame. It's likely that he told them, that thou already knew.]** Stopping in my mental rant, I gave what the over billion year's old dragon said some thought. I decided that what he said had to be true. Didn't mean I had any idea what my older blood brother was thinking.

_At least he could've told me I lived in a town full of devils._ This was what was bothering me the most. Because if what Raynare said was true… and there wasn't any reason to doubt her at this point. Then Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were the high-classed devil in charge of this town. And if I remembered correctly… Rias was also the name of the ORC (Occult Research Club) club's president. The same club Koneko belonged to, which would explain a couple of the strange things she does.

_Now that I think of it… both the student council and ORC were always a couple of oddities. After all they've always had just a bit too much power over the school. _I turned my attention to Raynare. She was currently talking to Issei, and trying to explain what she could about sacred gears. Apparently she had received orders to kill him. But only because his sacred gear was deemed a threat. You see there are many different types of sacred gears. But the strongest ones are the thirteen Longinus. These thirteen are said to be, when mastered capable of killing gods.

Since I was the black dragon "god", I didn't exactly like the sound of that. But back to the reason I was focusing on her. Right now she was in her true form. She was still wearing the same clothes from before. But now her chest was even bigger, and she looked older as well. It was funny seeing Issei's face when she transformed.

Currently I was trying to feel out every little bit of her power. That's when I finally gave in to the truth about a certain someone.

"Milly…" Stopping their conversation they both turned to me confused. Speaking up Issei questioned me.

"Milly? Yeah what about her, she's in bed you know?" Closing my eyes I shook my head.

"Sigh… No that's not what I meant. You see ever since meeting Raynare I've felt that she had the white element. Only fairly diluted, however it also felt incredibly similar to someone we both know. That happened to be Milly. Which means that she's actually…" I was cut off quickly by Raynare.

"You can't mean to say that's she's actually a Fallen angel right?" Issei's eyes widened and turned away from her to glare at me. With nothing else to say I just nodded my head sadly. This left both of them gaping at me with their mouths wide opened. I chuckled a bit at their expressions.

"You two should probably close your mouths. Or else you might catch some flies." They quickly did so and Issei shaken out of his stupor glared at me.

"How can you be so calm about this?! If she really is a fallen angel that means we got to do something! Now that we're both completely exposed to the supernatural… we need to find new ways to protect not just her. But also our parents!" I gave a toothy smile about that, and seeing the incoming question I answered before he could speak.

"Don't worry I've already taken some of the steps to insure their safety." Seeing their confused and suspicious faces I elaborated. "You see I knew I wouldn't always be there to protect Mil Chan. So before being adopted, I already taught her enough about martial arts… to make her a third degree black belt. You didn't think she trained out in the backyard for nothing did you?" I said that last part quickly, but their eyes still bulged. Issei more so since he thought I was lying.

"What do you mean third degree black belt! I mean sure she seemed pretty good while I saw her practice. But you coddle her, you spoil her, and! You are always doing things for her!" I just shrugged at that before answering.

"That's only because of how adorable she is. You can't deny it! But if you thought that was shocking listen to what I have to say next…" Now staring at me even more I continued. "This house has a powerful barrier on it. The only things capable of breaking into, or teleporting into this house are… other dragon gods. I put it here a month after being adopted. Since then I have only increased its potency… Also it is undetectable." Their faces were quite hilarious trying to comprehend the power needed to destroy this house.

I grinned even more though. But I wasn't quite done yet. "Oh by the way you two, plus Mil Chan. Will now be meeting me after school and weekends for training!~" As soon as those words left my mouth, they were quick to question me. I was quicker in cutting them off. "Okay first Issei you need to get strong enough to use this sacred gear. Because if it's as strong as Raynare said it was… then you will be targeted by multiple factions." Grimacing Issei nodded his head in understanding. While Raynare put a hand on his back to comfort him.

However I wasn't done just yet. "As for you Raynare…" She turned to me waiting to see what I had to say. "Earlier today when I kil… fought Dohnaseek you didn't do much. I had to jump in to save Issei. This means if you want to help us… then you'll have to get stronger as well." Looking down at the floor she nodded her head in consent. I now sighed though, now having to explain Milly's role. "Now as for Milly… while I hate saying this. She's a part of this world. Always was… this means she'll also have to fight one day. So I plan on giving her every advantage available to her."

Agreeing with my reasoning, both Raynare and Issei nodded solemnly.

However Raynare then smiled lightly. "Then I guess you'll want my help in training her?" I mulled over it before shaking my head negatively. Which confused her quite a bit. "Why don't you want me to? I mean if she's a fallen angel, then wouldn't it make sense for me to train her?" Even Issei nodded his head at this logic. But I also had my reasons.

"Now while that is true… it is also true that you're not much stronger than Dohnaseek. Someone that I beat in two moves, no! I'll train her in using white element spells. My older sister had shown me a few. And despite not being able to use them, I could teach them to Milly. Then by extension I may be able to teach you some. However since you already have your own brand of light magic… that might be impossible, but for someone just learning like Milly… It'd be easy to teach." She sighed at not being able to have her own protégé but understood my reasons.

"Alright I guess that makes sense…" I smiled and gave her my thanks for understanding. Now that we were done discussing all of this… we still had one last problem…

"So Raynare… where exactly will you be staying? It's not like you can go back to where you came from now right?" She blinked a bit before coming to the same realization. However it quickly turned into a shy look. This she used on Issei by turning to him.

"Say Issei Kun… Would you mind if I stayed in your room?" She adopted a puppy dog look while she said that last bit. It was also a bit seductive. As for Issei that look and voice wasn't even needed. To him having a cute, beautiful girl sleeping in his room was a dream come true! So you could probably guess what his answer was.

"Of course Raynare chan! I'd be happy to let you sleep with me!" As Raynare hugged him with joy, Issei was drooling a bit. No doubt having perverted thoughts, I sighed but I knew that if Raynare didn't want to do anything. Then Issei wouldn't lay a finger on her. Well maybe peek on her while changing or other stuff like that. But he wouldn't try anything with her.

_Well at least I hope not… It's kind of hard to tell with him. _Before they left my room Raynare transformed back. As if reading my mind she answered my question before I asked it.

"Don't worry I've actually come to like this form. In fact I might make it permanent. Especially since this is what I looked like when I met Issei!~" Embarrassed said Issei rubbed the back of his head. However what happened next surprised both me and him. As I stood up to bid them a good night Raynare hugged me, and also kissed my forehead. I turned red quickly prompting a laugh from her.

"Don't worry that was for before. Thank you for saving not only Issei Kun but also myself. Besides just think of that as a kiss from an older sister." Even though she said that last part with a wink… I froze but they didn't seem to notice. Instead they said goodnight to me and went to Issei's room. Unfreezing I sighed before laying down on my bed. Putting my hand on the place that she kissed me I sighed.

_An older sister huh? Well since she and Issei are together that makes sense. But can I really accept a new older sister?_ Sensing my distress Fernus consoled me.

**[Take this chance. Thy sister is just someone who shares thy blood. She is not thy true family.]** I smiled at his words, because they were true.

_Thanks Fernus, truly thank you._ Reaching over and setting my alarm, I made sure to have enough time to both rest. And also make lunch for everyone; however I also wanted to have some time to talk to Milly. She actually already knows what I am. But I just wanted to explain what she was. Personally I wasn't that worried about her, she'd probably like this. Because after I showed her some of my power before, she wanted me to teach her how to do it. However believing she was just human… I had to decline.

Smiling while I remembered her pouting face… my thoughts quickly turned to Koneko. I frowned at this, but mostly because I was worried about her. I didn't know if she was a human, devil, or maybe something else. However I did know that I loved her. So solidifying my resolve, I planned to tell her everything this Saturday. At this point having my talk with Issei, I realized I need to tell her my secret. Only then would I truly be able to confess my feelings.

_And if she rejects them… well… at least I know I was brave enough to tell her_. So with those thoughts I closed my eyes to let sleep take me.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

Opening my eyes I saw that I was outside. Confused I looked up only to see clouds, it quickly started raining as lightning bolts crashed down. But they weren't just any lightning bolts… no they were red. Panic quickly started encroaching on my heart as I recognized the color… the bolts of plasma were red. I then heard a scream of pain. Turning towards the sound I ran towards it. Pushing my legs to their limits I eventually arrived at the source. In front of me was a man wearing my coat wielding a scythe.

It was black in color and had a straight handle that was six feet long. The blade was also quite large and was double bladed; it was also three feet long. However on the back of the blade was a one foot long spike. This gave the scythe a cross like look, since the blade had a small pole connecting it to the handle. And the top of the pole was also a spike. On the ground in front of him was a woman wearing a white version of my coat.

Seeing what was about to happen I yelled out. "NO!" But it was too late the scythe dropped down cutting the woman's head off. I dropped to my knees as the head rolled away and evaporated into nothing. That's when the murderer turned to me, and though I couldn't see his face I knew who it was. "Reaper… why do you continually torment me like this?"

Reaper chuckled before lifting the scythe onto his shoulders and speaking. "Simply put… it's because you're a hypocrite. After all it wasn't me who almost tore _her_ apart. No that was all you, I just decided to finish what you couldn't… but now… you have no room to talk. After all you just became a killer." As he said that the world shifted around, and I suddenly found myself with my arm stretched out. I was back in the park and in front of me were Dohnaseek's ashes. At the sight I couldn't help but take a step back in shock. Unfortunately I walked back into Reaper who quickly brought the scythe up to my neck. I couldn't help but look down at the blade.

I knew what it was… what it did… and the very sight of it made me fearful. "Now I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to see. But you just need to accept the fact that you're a murderous scumbag! We'll both feel much better after that." Gritting my teeth I tried to fight off his words. But it was difficult, for some part of me wanted to agree with him. "Come now… we're one and the same you and I! So… let me help just a bit." That's when he pulled back on the scythe, the last thing I heard as my vision darkened were three very distinct words.

"It's your fault."

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat and tears pouring off my face. Cursing I rubbed them away with the coat of my sleeve, seeing how I didn't get changed last night. Bringing my left hand up to my face I grit my teeth and clenched my hand.

_It was him again… Why can't he just go away! _The one I was referring to was indeed Reaper. He appeared the night that would change my life forever… the night where everything changed. When my sister abandoned us and my parents were killed. Reaper was the blackest part of my soul, created as way to vent my anguish without completely giving into revenge. My Reaper persona was my biggest shame. What was worse was that it usual took an hour or so for Fernus to reconnect with me. So I didn't have anyone to talk to after Reaper torments me.

Putting my face into my hands I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Dragging my hands down my face I sighed. Looking over to the time I saw it was five am. About a half hour before I decided to get up today. Last night we had all stayed up until one am, so it was lucky for me that I could sustain myself on my magic. It was something that Fernus had taught me. Shaking my head I went over to my dresser and got out a clean uniform. Putting my coat and gloves into my school bag, I slung it over my left shoulder. But put it down as I entered the bathroom. Having talked so long last night I didn't take a shower, so I decided to take one then.

Once I was cleaned and changed, I went to the kitchen and made everyone's lunches. However this time I also made one for Raynare. Since it was Friday I made sure to pack everyone's favorite lunch items. But most of all I made extra for Koneko. You see for both the beginning and end of the school week. I made sure to make special stuff, which I why I saw sort of glad at having to wake up earlier. And despite the way I did wake up I felt happy again. Cooking has always brightened my mood. I guess I can thank my mother, my real mother for that. The two of us had always had cooked together.

So I guess by cooking it reminds me of the good times. Plus seeing the happy look on Koneko's and Milly's faces was always a bonus. By the time I was done it was already seven.

_I guess it's a good of time as any…_ washing my hands I went to Milly's room. I knocked on it and soon enough she appeared wearing her black night gown. Her hair that was usually in her pony tails were undone, and also a bit disheveled. But that was expected seeing how she just got out of bed.

Yawning cutely she shook her head a bit and smiled at me. "Good morning Chris Nii! It's rare that you wake me up, is there something you need?" Smiling softly at her I rubbed her head gently before replying.

"Yeah in fact there's something I need to talk to you about. Can I please come in?" Looking at me strangely she shrugged before letting me in. Closing the door gently behind me I looked around her room. She had actually tried to model it after mine, but she also had some posters and drawing on the walls. On her bed was something that made me smile however. On her bed was a foot tall and two feet long black stuffed dragon. On its face was a permanent smile.

I couldn't help but smile every time I saw it. Mostly because out of everything, that she could of asked for. She asked me to get her that stuffed dragon for our first Christmas together. Sitting down on her yellow blanket she looked at me expectantly. Knowing how long this would take I sighed and sat down to the left of her. Wrapping her gently in a hug I decided it was now time. What I was dreading most was explaining who her parents were. You see we had always had a notion of maybe finding her parents one day. But after hearing about Raynare's explanation on how one becomes a fallen angel…

I just hoped she was born as one, instead of being kicked out of heaven for a misdeed. So explaining the best I could, I tell her all about what happened yesterday, and also about what I learned. Though I was right that what I said about her real parents made her sad. She was happy about finding out who she was. Well at least mostly… I mean she still didn't have her memories from before. But we were getting closer to who she was. I say was because Milly said something that surprised me.

"Chris Nii I don't care if I ever remember or not. I'm perfectly happy with the ways things are!~ Don't get me wrong I'm happy knowing more about myself, but I'm just happy here with you, Mom, Dad, and Issei Nii." I couldn't help it at that point. I hugged her tighter and planted a kiss on her head. This elected embarrassed shouts and franticly waving arms from her. But I didn't care; she was just too adorable and pure. If it wasn't for Raynare I would've said that she was an actual angel. But seeing how that wasn't the case… a fallen angel would have to suffice.

My thoughts were interrupted by Milly. "So how should we begin this training?" Looking at her I smiled, having already come up with a plan…

"So mom I, Yuma, Issei, and Mil Chan would like to spend the afternoon together. You know trying to get us to know each other better." It was now breakfast I had just made up an excuse to let us train. I didn't like lying to those I care about. But we had all agreed it was for the best if our parents didn't know. It was however hilarious when Mom went in to wake up Issei. Only to find not only him… but also a naked Raynare in his bed. Luckily that situation was quickly resolved by saying… that she didn't have any nightwear. And by also saying that they didn't actually do anything. I personally didn't know why that made it better… but what I can I say? My families weird.

However she had met her briefly last night, so I guess the situation was a better than ooh… let's say someone sneaking into his bed. Someone that she never had met before… yeah… that would've been a lot harder to explain. But thanks to our lies and excuses last night, we were able to make Raynare a permanent part of the household. Our folks were moved to tears saying… that they couldn't believe that their perverted son, managed to get such a sweet and beautiful girl to sleep with him. Again… weird…

It was during breakfast where she had actually met Milly. Now the two of them were practically joined at the hip. However instead of being jealous I just smiled. I knew that Milly always wanted an older sister. Raynare was also laughing and smiling while talking to her. However there was a look in her eyes, which appeared every time she looked at Milly. It was if she recognized her from somewhere.

_Hmm… seems to me that's she's always wanted a younger sister, or maybe this has something to do with this Mittelt. That Dohnaseek mentioned. _Despite those thoughts I knew she wasn't going to do anything bad. Also Milly was truly enjoying her company. This only made me, along with the rest of my family happy for them. In fact they couldn't stop praising Issei for bringing such a wonderful girl home. However when it came to actually leaving for school we had a dilemma… Raynare couldn't go to Kuoh seeing that it was controlled by devils.

So instead we let her stay home, saying that she would start school within the next month. It was a solution, albeit a temporary one. Eventually we'd have to talk to Rias about the whole situation. But at the moment I wasn't so sure it was time for that yet. However making our way onto the school property… I realized we might have to talk to them sooner rather than later.

"Is that Issei? I thought he was dead!" All around us were students who kept whispering about Issei being dead. A definite bad sign if ever there was one. Turning to my brother I patted him on the back, as I spoke to him quietly.

"Well it seems that you'll have your hands full today… Just don't tell anyone the truth." I ended the last bit with a warning tone. Now having seen what I was capable of, he nodded his head fearfully. Looking ahead I could see Issei's two buddies running towards us. You see Issei was a part of the perverted trio... much to my own embarrassment. The two approaching were Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a tall and slightly athletic looking guy, with a buzz cut and tan skin. He was known to be a sexual offender in the making. Mostly with Lolita's… but thanks to Milly even Issei has gone to lengths to keep him away from her.

Motohama was a nerdy looking guy with glasses and longish dark brown hair. He was known as the three size scouter. Due to his ability to somehow "analyze"… the measurements of any girl. I once caught him looking at Koneko once, and promptly punched him in the face. Along with Matsuda who was also ogling her. Needless to say they've grown to hate me because of that. Not wanting to associate myself with any of them I left. It was when I was at my shoe locker that I ran into Koneko chan. However I was confused since she seemed extremely downcast about something. Her eyes were also slightly red.

Before I could ask what was wrong she spoke. "Chris Kun I'm so, so sorry about what has happened." I was confused, what exactly happened that made her close to tears like this? Extremely worried now I questioned what was wrong.

"What is it Koneko? What happened?!" Clenching her fists she blurted it out.

"Your brother's dead that's what!" For a few seconds I had no idea what she was talking about. The fact that she yelled like that in the first place, along with her tears rattled me. That was until I remembered what everyone else was talking about outside.

_Oh boy… she also believes him to be dead… _So smiling warmly I gave her a tighter than usual hug and rubbed her head. After I knew that she was calm again, I held her out at arms distance. It was then that I decided to speak.

"Look Neko chan I know I've told you how important family is to me. And I thank you for listening, and worrying about me. But I need you to tell me where you heard this from. Because as far as I know… he's still in good condition." She blinked a few times in confusion. I could tell she was trying to register what I had just said. No doubt she truly believed he was dead, hence being worried to tears about me. It wasn't long until I got a response from her.

"Huh?" Yep that was her response, not that I could blame her. Chuckling I rubbed her head more before elaborating.

"Issei is just fine Neko Chan." I only ever called her that during special circumstances. And seeing how depressed she was I decided this was a special circumstance. "You see I even walked to school with him today. So if you could tell me who started the rumor I'd appreciate that." Blinking she shook her head from the shock.

"But the, the thing, and the… WHAT?!" I could only stare at her while she tried to figure out what was going on. Normally she's a stoic candy eating girl, and though I was happy that she chose to show me all of her emotions. Right now I was confused by her mangled words. So snapping my fingers in front of her I looked at her strangely. Breaking out of her confused jumbled rant she looked at me embarrassed.

"Are you done now?" Nodding her head I smiled and rubbed it again before re-asking my question. "Alright now like I asked before, could you tell me who started this rumor?" I could see that she was now thinking, but ultimately gave me a negative answer.

"Sorry Chris Kun I don't know who started it, just that everyone including the teachers and student council believe it." Seeing her look down guiltily, only made me feel bad. So smiling I grabbed her lunch from my bag, and handed it to her. She took it happily from me, both smiling now I decided to do something different today.

_Well I'll be telling her everything tomorrow so…_ Leaning over a bit I quickly kissed her on the cheek. As she froze in surprise, I spoke to her as my face became a tomato.

"That's for worrying about me, so thank you again Neko chan…" She nodded her head dumbly now also turning red. "Well it's time to head to class now are you coming." Nodding her head she looked to the side shyly while holding out her right hand. Smiling I took it gently with my left, and then we were off.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

I couldn't help but touch the place where Christopher kissed me. I won't deny that I like him… okay maybe even love him. I even like it when he uses my special nickname. So having him kiss me even if it was on the cheek made me happy. However that was slightly shrouded by guilt. We've been friends ever since we met.

When I had first seen him I didn't think much of him, already having heard rumors of his brother. But after sitting down next to me and introducing himself… I just felt something about him. I saw in his eyes a certain hurt, one that I knew all too well. Like me he too was abandoned by his original family… That he had lost someone dear to him.

After talking with him for the first time, I quickly realized that he wasn't like his brother. That he was actually wonderful to talk to. I learned that he and his younger sister, were adopted by the Hyoudou family and the cared for them a lot. Eventually he was comfortable enough to tell me why he was adopted. It was then that I knew we were the same. His parents were killed, and his older sister abandoned him and his brother. He told me eventually that even his older brother left, but he said that was a unified decision.

We were almost the same… my parents had also died when I was young, and my older sister abandoned me soon after she killed her king. The reasons were never truly discovered, although everyone blames her getting drunk on the power of senjutsu. I also agreed with this since senjutsu took power from the very world. This also included the hate and anger. That was the most horrible time of my life; luckily I was saved by Rias who made me her rook. A part of her family… So Christopher and I were truly similar.

_And yet… I've yet to truly tell him anything about myself._ It made me feel guilty since I loved him and I wanted to tell him what I am. A Nekoshou reincarnated as a devil. Right now though, I felt bad at having lied to him about his brother. I could tell that these rumors were bothering him. Also he was rather smart, so he'd find out about their origins soon enough. _I know what I have to do… I have to tell him everything tomorrow and hope for the best!_ By the time lunch rolled around I got up and waited by the door for Chris Kun like usual. However I didn't expect Kiba sempai to show up at our classroom door.

"Koneko Chan Buchou would like us to meet in the clubroom. Sorry if this is interrupting anything." His tone was apologetic, along with his smile. It was no secret that I always ate lunch with Chris. So sighing I nodded my head in understanding… though inwardly I was quite annoyed.

"Alright I just need to tell him." Walking up to us I saw him eyeing Kiba curiously. "Sorry about this, but unfortunately there's a surprise club meeting. So I won't be able to eat lunch with you today Chris Kun." Like I expected he just smiled in understanding.

"Don't worry about it Koneko Chan. Besides this gives me a chance to see how Issei's doing. Seeing how everyone believed him dead earlier today." Hiding my guilty feelings I smiled.

"Yeah that would probably be best. I may not like the pervert, but he doesn't deserve to be the subject of these rumors." Saying goodbye to each other me and Kiba went off to the club room. Once inside we all sat down on the sofas in the room. Buchou however was sitting at her desk. I could tell that Issei still being alive both relieved, and bothered her.

Clearing her throat she spoke. "Alright now while I'm glad that Hyoudou san is still alive… I'm also worried about why he's still alive, it just doesn't make sense! This is why I called everyone today to address the issue. Though I'll apologize to you Koneko Chan seeing how we interrupted your lunch, with your boyfriend." When she said that I started waving frantically while turning red.

"No! It's not like that! Chris Kun is just a really good friend! There's nothing more to it than that… _yet…_" I said that last part under my breath, but unfortunately Akeno san heard me. So putting her right hand to her cheek, and crossing her left arm across her chest, she spoke to me directly.

"Ara, ara… What do you mean by yet Koneko Chan? Or should I say Neko chan?~" I could feel my face turn redder as everyone looked at me. I also couldn't believe she heard me being called that.

"Where did you… you know what? Never mind… I thought we were here to discuss Issei san being alive. Not talking about me and his brother." Having had their fun they reluctantly agreed. Although Akeno still had a certain look on her face. So clearing her throat once again Buchou apologized.

"You're right of course, sorry Koneko Chan. Well first we need to find out what happened to the fallen angel. So Akeno I need you to go look for her, or her remains after school." Akeno nodded her head, now being serious about the matter.

"Of course Buchou consider it done." Nodded her head Buchou turned to Kiba.

"Kiba I need you to follow Issei after school." She then turned to me.

"Koneko I need you to see what his brother knows about their date. It should be easy for you to do." Well Kiba gave her an affirmative, I hesitated. By doing what she asked it would feel as though I'm using him. Rias noticed this and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it too much Koneko chan. We're only doing this to protect them, and their family. Who knows what the fallen are planning now." Seeing their reasoning I decided that she was right.

"Alright Buchou I'll ask, but only to keep him safe." Once again Akeno giggled at that.

"Kukuku, it seems as though our Neko chan has grown up." I couldn't help but glare at her at that. So what if I liked Christopher! He's nice, funny, handsome, and…

_Wow I really do have it bad for him…_ By seeing my reddening face everyone started laughing. It only made me want to sink into the couch and disappear.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Life is full of surprises… one day you might wake up and pick up a shiny coin. The next you might get run over by a truck. Again don't judge me with this analogy. It was certainly surprising when I met up with Koneko after classes.

"Hey Chris Kun do you have a minute?" I knew I had to meet up with the others in a few minutes. But since this was Koneko I didn't mind.

"Sure is there something you need?" She was hesitant, but ended up asking me a surprise question.

"Do you know what actually happened on your brother's date?" That was a rather sudden question. But if my hunch was correct, and she was part of this "peerage" of Rias'… then I suppose she was wondering why my brother wasn't killed by a fallen angel.

_They'll be even more surprised when they see two waiting at the front gate._ As for Koneko's question I decided to be as honest as I could be.

"Well if you want to know I can tell you everything tomorrow. You see right now I'm meeting said date with my sister and Issei. We decided to spend the afternoon together. You know just to get to know each other. But if you're really curious… than I can say that I know exactly, what happened. You see I couldn't help but follow them yesterday." I couldn't help but laugh at the look she made while rubbing her head. "Yeah I know, but I was worried that he might do something to her. You know what I mean right?"

She giggled a bit while accepting my answer. "Yeah don't worry I understand what you mean. So tomorrow you'll tell me? I'm just curious, because it might explain how the rumors were started." Now while I nodded my head in understanding, I could also feel that while she didn't like it. Koneko was actually lying to me about that. But I didn't feel too bad because I was also lying in a way. Plus tomorrow I'd tell her everything anyway. On that note I decided to prepare her at least a bit for that explanation.

"Hey this might be random, but do you believe in dragons?" Startled she looked at me confused but still answered me.

"Well I'm in the occult research club. So I can't say that they don't exist… but why the sudden question?" I gave her a smile while answering with a wink.

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll tell you some things." Still skeptical she nodded at me.

"Okay then, but I also need to tell you some things." Now that surprised me, I didn't think she would decide to tell me anything. Well at least not until after I told her my secrets. But it made me happy that she trusted me with this. Gently taking her hand I smiled, and she returned it. Letting her hand go, I was about to leave. But upon Fernus' urging's, I turned around and once again kissed her cheek. Only this time I waited thirty seconds before stopping.

Then quickly spoke with a red face. "Well I got some people to meet, so see you tomorrow Neko Chan." I then left in a hurry, leaving her behind in a daze as she waved me goodbye. With a small cheer I made my way towards the school entrance. But I couldn't help but pause when I saw a small commotion over there.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a transfer student?"

"Who's that adorable little girl?!" Hearing that I knew they were probably talking about Milly and Raynare. Stepping forward in order to break things up, I saw something from the corner of my eye. Looking to the far left hiding behind some of the students, I saw Yuuto Kiba. Also known as the prince of Kuoh academy… and currently he was watching the scene unfold.

_Hmm…Seems as though Rias is a lot smarter than I thought. Sending not only Koneko to confront me, but also sending the blonde to follow us…_ I received a grunt of agreement from Fernus. Whom I was glad was back from this morning.

**[Hn… I agree with thee. Thou shalt need to lose the boy before continuing.] **Scowling yet nodding in agreement, I needed to think of something fast. After a moment and being almost to my destination… I came up with a plan! One that I'd hope the blonde prince would forgive me for later. Because more than likely, we'll need to work together in the future. Stopping and taking out a sheet of paper, I wrote something on it. Then crumpling it up, I threw it into the crowd. And like I planned it bounced off someone's head.

The girl who I didn't recognize picked up the paper. Unfolding it she read what I had written, as she did I braced myself to grab those of my group. Reading it her eyes opened wide and turned to Kiba in horror. The next part was what I hoped he would forgive me for.

"KIBA SAN!" Hearing her shout in horror Kiba turned to her as she stomped up to him. This had the intended effect of everyone turning towards them. "Kiba San! How could you?! We thought you were different!" Now as he looked even more confused, I approached my group.

"Hey guys sorry but I needed a distraction. We should probably go before we're noticed." Turning around the three of them saw me. But before they could ask what was wrong a slap rang out.

"How could you peek on the girls locker room?!" Shouts and protests began to ring out as Kiba tried to defend himself. At the distraction I caused, Issei and Raynare could only blink. While Milly just ran up to me and gave me a hug. Around her neck was the necklace I got her from my poker game winnings.

She was wearing a black and white gothic Lolita dress. The front middle of it was white, and the bottom was frilled and stopped right above her knees. To be honest when she first got it I was kind of surprised. But then after seeing what Raynare actually was… I was no longer that surprised. Apparently fallen angel women were known for wearing um… provocative clothing. And yet both of them hated perverts… with the exception of Issei of course.

Jumping while still latched onto me she shouted. "Chris Nii! You're so smart!" Rubbing my head in embarrassment I recovered quickly.

"Yeah well as true as that might be… we need to leave now." Nodding her head I turned from her to the other two. Sighing seeing how they were still stooped, I grabbed them both and made a run for it. Milly having had previous training had no trouble keeping up.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

When we stopped running Issei and Raynare were out of breath. Issei more so, being just a normal human without training. Milly was breathing a bit hard, but was better than the both of them. Smiling at my new punching ba… I mean students I gave them a smile.

"Alright everybody now that we're safely within Kuoh's forest… it's time for me to show you how you'll be training.~" Looking at each other, they took one last breath before standing tall. Milly still having the most energy raised her hand while jumping. Smiling at her called her out. "Yes Mil Chan?" Stopping what she was doing she brought a finger to her lips.

"So how are we going to train Chris Nii? I thought you said before, that using your power was like sending up a beacon?" I stepped up to her and rubbed her head.

I was feeling quite proud of her astuteness. "Well Mil Chan that's where the spell I'll be using will come in. But first a brief history on why the spell was made." The others rolled their eyes a bit, having now needed to go through a boring history lesson. But Milly to my happiness, seemed to be giddy at learning more.

"Alright first off a lesson on the difference between this dimension… and the dragon's home dimension. First is that unlike this world, the other world is filled to the brim with magic. It literally permeates the very air. This affected the world in many ways." Seeing how it was now getting interesting, the other two were finally listening to me. "First is that almost everything can learn magic. But only those who are sentient can use it to its fullest effect. Secondly it made everything tougher, stronger, and faster. Even a butterfly in that world was harder to kill. Because of this no one had to hold back in a fight."

Raynare looked at me confused before interrupting. "Um… what do you mean by that? Surely they must have needed to hold back, less they blow up the surrounding area." I smiled before shaking my head negatively.

"Nope!" I said while popping the P. "The magic made even the surroundings tougher. For example Fernus could use his black hole, or absolute zero spell without damaging the land." They looked at me in surprise, although for Milly it looked as if she had stars in her eyes. Laughing lightly I continued. "Now because of this people could also take advantage of the magic in the air. They could use it to recharge their own reserves. Or even change the elemental properties in the air to aid them."

Taking a breath I continued. "You see if someone were to use a red element, any red element. Then the magic around them would become that element. However it took three of the same element, no matter how strong to completely convert it. However that's where the field spells come along. You see these advanced spells, instantly changed it to the element the field spell was using. But as you know that isn't the way it works in this world." They nodded their heads while Milly started jumping up and down again.

"Ooh! Ooh! I get it! You changed the field spells so you guys could go full out!" Smiling widely I picked her up and spun her around while kissing her head. This earned an embarrassed squeal from her.

"That's exactly right Milly! You truly are a genius! But what is there expect being my little sister!" While I continued the praise and show affection to her, Issei started laughing. But Raynare found it rather adorable.

"Ahh! That is too cute~!" As Milly turned even redder I chuckled and put her down.

"Alright sorry but let's get back to the lesson. So yeah like Mil Chan said we modified the fields. To instead bring us to our own territory… you see now when used it sends us to a personal pocket dimension of sorts. There the dragon using it has a complete home field advantage. However that's needed since the spell takes up a lot of energy. You see we're able to heal and restore our energy, by consuming our element. At least if it's half of our element type. So in a fight between two dragon gods, it comes down to who can use their field spell first." Everyone nodded in understanding, although Milly was still slightly red.

Raynare though had an excellent question. "Here's a thought… Devils use demonic energy for their spells and powers. Would that constitute as part of the black element?" It was an important question, one that I'd need to find out about soon enough.

"Well… since your light energy abilities are made from out of the white element, I'd have to go with yes… But I'd have to actually see a devil in action to see for myself." There was certain glint in her eye, but I didn't comment on that. "Alright so enough explaining, let's get this show on the road. We have about six hours' worth of training. And I won't be going easy on you guys."

They all seemed concerned by that, especially Issei who voiced his displeasure. "Wait! If you do that won't we be crushed?! I mean maybe Raynare and Mil Chan can survive. But I'm just human! How can I survive six hours of training like that?! I've never really fought anyone in my life!" When he was done I started chuckling evilly, which unnerved both Raynare and Issei. Milly however just smiled, for despite my love for her… well let's just say I didn't go easy even on her.

"Hehehe…" After I was done I looked at them straight in the eyes. "Well Issei I believe you _All! _Can survive my training… you just need a little faith in yourself." He took my words into consideration before looking at me confused.

"Wait then what was up with that creepy laugh?" I smiled at him with my eyes closed, and turned around without answering him. Yelling at me to answer him I ignored him while taking a deep breath. Putting my hands in front of me I made triangle shape with them. Concentrating I built up energy inside the triangle. Quickly a purplish black ball formed inside it. Opening my eyes I brought my thumbs back and closed my hands together.

"Black field." After a moment all of us were engulfed in a black light coming from me. After it receded we were gone from the forest.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

Once I could see again I dropped my hands and started breathing heavily. The spell took quite a lot out of me. But I smiled seeing how I still wasn't too rusty. Looking around our surroundings were very different. It looked as if we were in an enclosed cave. A dome to be exact, while the only lighting came from two sources… the strange blue floor that looked like smooth ice. Then also the middle of the ceiling that had a circular opening showing off a blue cloudless sky. The floor itself besides being ice, was circular and thirty two meters across. The floor was also raised about a yard above the water surrounding it.

The water was about two meters deep and two meters across. Then finally surrounding the water were twenty meter tall red rocks. They were pointed and jagged and went all the way around the circle. On the other side of that, was more water until it reached the actual walls of the dome. Looking up I could see the ceiling about eighty meters above me. Smiling while seeing everything was in order, I looked to my new trainees.

All of them were on the ground groaning, well except Milly who was looking around in amazement. The other two slowly but surely got to their feet. Looking around they too ended up being awed. However Raynare's next comment kind of ticked me off.

"You know I think I finally believe your brother now…" Issei nodded his head in agreement.

_Thanks guys for having so much faith in me…_ Shaking my sarcastic thoughts from my mind I coughed loudly. Flinching at the sound they all turned to me. Seeing how I got their attention I decided it was now or never.

"Well it seems you guys recover faster than most… especially you Mil Chan." She stuck her tongue at me. I just smiled before continuing. "Well getting used to a field spell of this magnitude is hard. Anyway it's now time to start, so first I'll need you guys to attack me in a few seconds." They looked at me confused by that. Although Issei looked my concerned then confused.

"Um Chris I can't say for these two, but I don't think that's a good idea… I mean what happens if we permanently hurt you?" I sighed while shaking my head at his declaration.

"Issei do you really think you can harm me? Besides my training wouldn't nearly be as hard as it needs to be…" I smiled evilly at them while taking my glasses off before finishing. "If I stayed in my current form…" Letting out some draconic aura my eyes turned to slits. Then I did something they didn't expect. I disconnected my black gem from my necklace using my left hand. Milly was for once the most confused.

"Chris Nii why did you do that? You've always said that was one of your most precious items." I smiled gently at her, grateful for her concern.

"To be honest Milly… you, Koneko, Mom, Dad, Issei, Raynare, and the rest of my loved ones are my most precious things." They looked surprised at that declaration but soon smiled. But that quickly turned to worry as I smiled wickedly. "However this necklace is more than it appears." With that I crushed it in my hand. Looking quite shocked I just smiled as I was consumed in a black distortion. I reemerged not to long after, but I was quite different in appearance.

Everyone's jaws were now practically touching the floor. Raynare was the first to break the silence.

"You know… I may have said it before but now… All doubts have been truly erased." Once again Issei nodded his head in agreement. As for Milly… in her eyes were stars, at having not seen me like this for a long while.

"You're bigger than ever Chris Nii!" I was now a Black eleven tall by twenty two meter long dragon. I had bat like wings with dark grey membranes. I also had two dark grey horns coming from my head; each was about the length of my head. My legs were strong and powerful, and my arms and hands were just the same. My claws… black and as sharp as katanas. I had dark grey spikes going down my head all the way to my tail. Even my underbelly was a dark grey. My eyes were blood red in color and I had some spikes under my chin, making it look like I had a small goatee.

Over all I was both awe inspiring and terrifying. Well terrifying to everyone besides Milly. That girl instead ran up to me and started climbing. I couldn't help but chuckle as she ended up sitting on my head. My chuckle was now a lot deeper, and sounded a lot older. But it still carried the personality of my voice. Insomuch that I could still sound kind when talking.

"Mil Chan… how do you like the view?" She giggled as she tried to stay on and stand up. Once successful she answered me.

"I love it Chris Nii! I can only imagine what it's like when you actually fly!" I smiled a pointed and sharp toothy grin.

"You'll learn soon enough, especially when you learn how to use your wings." She grinned from up top my head. However knowing we needed to get started I lowered my head. Seeing this she pouted, yet understood it was time to get off. Slowly she slid down and landed on her feet.

She then turned and pointed at me. "You must promise to give me a ride one day!" Still smiling I nodded my head and then nuzzled her with my great maw. Happy to my agreement she hugged it while jumping up and down. Not that I could blame her, I mean not many can say they've ever ridden on a dragon.

_Then again not many can say their brother is a dragon…_ Chuckling at my humorous thought I turned to the others'.

"Alright do you still think you can harm me?" They quickly shook their heads no, as Milly joined them. Giving a draconic grin I continued speaking. "Well that was to be expected. After all if anyone could hurt a dragon, then everyone would be invincible." Becoming serious once more I turned to Raynare. "Now then, before we start… Raynare is it possible to awaken Issei's sacred gear in this environment?" She brought her hand to her chin in thought.

You see one of the things she explained were how sacred gears worked. Usually one needed to be strong to awaken, or activate it. However it was also possible to activate it in a place saturated in magic. And though this place was filled with my element, seeing how I created this place. It was indeed filled to the brim with magic.

Shrugging in indifference she answered me. "Sorry but I'm not quite sure. Maybe he could do it now or maybe after a couple sessions. It's hard to say." I nodded my great head in understanding. It made sense; after all he was just a normal human. Well at least physically…

_Then again the beating he and his buddies receive… Well I'd be out for at least a day. _Basically I was hoping that his endurance would be enough to awaken it. Thinking quickly I turned back to Issei.

"Well okay Issei what I need you to do is concentrate. Focus and try and to call out the gear. Focus as hard as you can, once you awaken we'll move onto Raynare and Milly." He didn't answer directly, instead he closed his eyes and clenched his right fist. Grabbing hold of his wrist with his left hand he concentrated. Slowly but surely I could feel something stirring inside him. But I knew it wasn't quite enough, so despite still having it leave a bad taste in my mouth. I told him to remember what happened yesterday.

"Issei… remember yesterday when Dohnaseek attacked us. Think back to how you felt. Remember the panic… remember the fear and anger from him trying to not only kill you, but me, and Raynare." As anger started to form in him I could feel his power surging. Not only that but I could see a strange red gauntlet, slowly forming on his right hand. He just needed one more push and it should do it. Thinking quickly I knew there was only one last thing to push him over.

"So no pressure here… but if you don't do this I'll burn your magazines." If I didn't know any better… I could've sworn I heard someone coughing. But that was impossible due to where we were. However for Issei… my plan worked... well sort of…

"What did you say!" His anger boiling over from my uh… unique threat. Was just enough to allow his sacred gear to fully form. It was shaped like a bulky dragon clawed gauntlet. It also had an emerald on the back of its hand. I instantly felt a connection to it. I could feel something strong, something draconic coming from the gear. Thankfully Raynare, unintentionally or not answered any question I may have had.

"That's a twice critical… Huh I thought I'd be more unique than that. Well Issei Kun what you got there, is a sacred gear that has a lesser dragon sealed in it. You see it is capable of doubling your power for a short while. It is fairly common, but the stronger you get the more effective it is." As Raynare and Issei talked about his sacred gear, I was examining it closely. I could tell that for some reason Raynare's explanation didn't add up. Because what I felt was not a lesser dragon sealed in it. No! What I felt was something far stronger, not dragon god level strong. But still something greater...

Deciding to solve the mystery later I spoke up. "Well Issei it seems as though you've managed to awaken your gear. Now let's put it to the test, use its power and attack me with all you got." Looking back at me and seeing no reason not to comply he charged. I heard an interesting sound from the gear as he activated it.

**{Boost!} **Suddenly the green gem glowed, and he became twice as fast. It was impressive; he was at least at peak human speed at the moment.

_Still…_ Once Issei hit me we heard a cracking sound. His target was my forearm, and instead of me feeling pain…

"AHHHHHH!" Holding onto his now sprained wrist he ran around yelling in pain. I only sighed as Milly and Raynare tried to race after him.

_That wouldn't have happened if you knew how to punch Issei…_ The amateur had punched my right forearm, by bending his right fist up and to the left. Resulting in it bending even further back, and snapping something. He may have also broken his two smaller knuckles. The way you actually throw a punch safely is actually the exact opposite. Fist bent down just a bit and punching someone with your index, and middle finger knuckles. This lessens injury and makes the punch harder. But for him to get this hurt even while wearing a magic gauntlet? I knew I had my work cut out for me.

Walking up to Issei I used Nostrum, an advanced black element healing spell on him. The spell itself was considered to be in the top five, healing spells. _And I just used it to heal Issei's minor injury… I'm too nice for my own good sometimes. _Shaking my head I went back to the center of the area.

"Alright Raynare you're next, remember don't hold back. Because in this form you won't be able to hurt me at all." Nodding in understanding she took a deep breath. Quickly she formed a half of dozen light spears. I raised a scaly eyebrow at this. Unlike Dohnaseek, her light spears were purple instead of green. I smirked a bit at the information, because it seemed as though different angels had different spears. Also judging how both she and Dohnaseek used them, it was the signature move for the whole race.

"Here I go!" My thoughts were interrupted as I saw the light spears thrown at me. As with Issei I could dodge or block them easily enough. However I wanted to see where they were at, and so let them hit me. There was an explosion and brown smoke covered me. But as expected I didn't feel a thing. Using my wings I flapped them and blew the dust away. To say she was stunned to see me, without a scratch would be an understatement. I gave a toothy grin at her face, unable to contain my amusement.

Now know that I'm not a sadist, and know that I don't like causing pain. The incident with Dohnaseek should be proof of that. But seeing the look on Raynare's face, made me realize why my teacher laughed when I did the same thing.

"You might want to close your jaw Raynare or else you might catch flies.~" Quickly closing her mouth she looked at me in indignation. Still smiling I gave her some encouragement. "Don't worry like I said Raynare if anyone could hurt a dragon, then everyone would be invincible." She huffed and folded her arms under her chest. Turning away from me she went to tend to Issei. Because even if I healed him, he was still exhausted from using his gear for the first time.

Turning to Milly who was next to Issei, I smiled again before speaking. "Alright little sis, before we begin I want to teach you your first spell." Issei now forgotten she jumped up in excitement.

"Really?! What kind of spell is it?" Chuckling at her excitement I explained.

"It's called the photon ray, the most basic pure white element attack spell. And even though I can't personally use it, I have a feeling you can. Now Stretch your dominate hand out, for me it would be my left hand." Yep I am actually left handed… or left pawed in this case being a dragon and all. Turning her face serious she followed my directives. Funnily enough she was also raising her left hand. It was then that I realized that she was dexterous. But it didn't really matter since the spell would work just the same.

Seeing the first step done I gave her more instructions. "Alright now close your eyes and concentrate. Try and focus on your core, it feels different for everyone. But this is how you use your raw element." Once again doing exactly as I said, I realized I forgot something.

_Wait a minute… wasn't Raynare supposed to show her how to use her wings? Oh well…_ I thought that upon seeing her determination. _I guess she doesn't need her help._ And it was true! Around her a white glow could be seen, while I was proud the others were amazed. There was some wind picking up as her dress flew around her. Gently blowing in the wind she was creating. The amount of power she had didn't surprise me. Because when trained to use just the raw element. One doesn't need to spend extra energy to convert it into something else.

However learning how to use it was extremely difficult. It also helped her that I already trained her physically and mentally before. I frowned slightly at some complications with me teaching her. To be honest… I didn't know too many white spells. The only ones I know were the first four that my sister, both showed and explained. So anything after those four spells, Milly will have to either discover or even create… But I had faith that she'd be just fine.

That faith was strengthened as I watched her find her core. The true essence of her element, I watched carefully making sure nothing would go wrong. As for Milly her face was scrunched up, and there was some sweat going coming from her brow. Still even as her breath became labored, she kept going. Under my breath I whispered words of encouragement.

"Come on… I know you can do this." Though the others while silent, I could tell that they were also cheering her on. Then upon the sound of fluttering feathers. We all couldn't help but gape. When a pair of black feathered wings, popped from her back. Schooling my gaze I nodded, now fully knowing that she was indeed a fallen angel. Even still… I couldn't help but smile softly. Or at least as softly as I could, having dagger like teeth glistening in my mouth.

When her eyes opened I knew she had found it. Smiling I gave her the next instruction. "Alright now concentrate as much energy as you can, into the palm of your hand." Closing her eyes again, she nodded while more sweat ran down her face. Taking deep breaths she concentrated as much as she could. Seeing the small white glow appearing in her hand made me grin. It was time for the final instruction.

"Now aim at me while pushing the energy out… you don't need to keep it up. Just launch whatever amount of it you have in your hand at me!" She was a bit hesitant at first. But then upon remembering how Raynare couldn't hurt me… she turned her hand at me and let go. The energy shot out in a small beam aiming at me. Being the first time she used it, her aim was a bit off. So instead of hitting my chest, she hit my wing. Now while it only felt as if someone was trying to tickle me, I knew it was strongest attack out of my three pupils.

Smiling proudly at the accomplishment, I became worried as her legs started shaking. Moving quickly I caught her with my paw as she fell backwards. I didn't blame her I was just as exhausted when I found my core. Laying her gently down she spoke to me.

"Well… huff, how did I-I do?" Her breathing was labored yet she was still conscious. Grinning brightly I answered her.

"You did perfectly Milly! Better than the other two at least. I actually felt that, unlike the others." She giggled as she turned to see the others faces. They were currently gob smacked that a small girl much younger than them. Was actually stronger than her elders. Turning back to me she looked quite happy. "Well how about you take a small rest; you did more than I thought today." Nodding she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. After that, I used my gravity manipulation to raise her up and onto my back.

I turned to the others while smiling menacingly before speaking. "Well now, it seems that you two have some work to do. After all you don't want to fall behind Milly now do you?" Though it was rhetorical, it had the intended effect at making them angry. Making my smile even bigger I continued speaking. "Well alright then but you should know… I'm training you the same way Altus trained me! So be prepared for pain!" Then without warning I pounced on them. While still using gravity manipulation to keep Milly on my back, safe and warm. I may not be the fire dragon, but I have been told I'm still comfortably warm.

Unprepared they almost didn't react in time. Luckily their instincts told them to jump, and jump out of the way they did. Well more like ran out of the way for Issei, and flew out of the way for Raynare. Issei being Issei was the first to complain.

"Hey what gives?! You could have crushed us if we didn't move out of the way." I just laughed while taking a swipe at him with my claws. In which he showed extreme flexibility, by bending down as my claws went over his head.

"Sorry but this is the best way to improve. Believe me Altus did the same for all of us, but don't worry unlike him. I'll just heal your wounds when you're broken!" Unsurprisingly this didn't make him feel any better. As he was dealing with my front side Raynare came from behind. No longer worried about hurting me she sent some spears at me. Sensing them, I used a wing to deflect them. My speed certainly surprised them; I guess they didn't expect something as large as me to be quick.

Grinning menacingly I used my tail to whack Issei. Yelling in pain he landed in the water around the arena. Hearing how I broke some bones, I used nostrum on him without looking. Feeling fine again he got out of the water on his hands and knees. Breathing hard and glaring up at me, he boosted and launched himself at my back side. Feeling him approach I jumped up and he went underneath me. As I landed behind him, I rammed him with my head. Once again being sent flying I healed him as he rolled across the ground. Getting up I saw him panting hard.

Now while I knew that I could heal his wounds. His stamina was something I couldn't restore, along with any phantom pains he felt while breaking bones. Raynare on the other hand had yet to be hit; instead she kept flying about shooting spears at me. However I just kept deflecting them with my wings.

_I must admit their putting up a good fight. But if I were a true enemy they'd be dead by now._ Personally I knew how unfair it felt to be fighting a trained Dragon god. I felt the same way during my first couple years of training with Altus. _I'm going to miss him dearly…_ I couldn't help but let melancholy thoughts into my head. Altus was indeed the oldest of all of us. How old… he never told us. But old enough to become as strong as the original. Each of us he trained, even my sister before she went rogue and left all of us behind.

Seeing my distraction Raynare dived bombed my head. But I had left my senses open, and I could feel her approach. So as she drew near I swatted her aside with my paw. Hearing some cracking bones I healed her immediately. Now I know some of you might think I'm being harsh… I am actually holding back, to make sure I don't kill them in one shot. About an hour and a half of this later, I decided that it was time for a break.

"Alright I think that's good for now, take an hour break. After that we'll start again and stop after an hour and a half. Then we'll be done for today." Collapsing as soon as I said that, they started sucking in massive amounts of oxygen. You see even when they were exhausted and on the ground. I still attacked them, forcing them to keep on dodging. So I didn't blame them for acting like this, it was the first day. As for Milly I set her down gently and then nudged her. Yawning cutely while stretching out her arms, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

Seeing Issei and Raynare in their current states made her confused. "Um Chris Nii what happened to Raynare Onee-san and Issei Nii?" I chuckled while laying my head down onto my paws.

"Well while you were resting I gave them their first training session. They did well but it tired them out." She folded her arms while leaning into my side.

"I see, but what are we doing next?" I grinned before answering.

"Well were taking a break for an hour, and then we'll start up again for another hour and a half. Then we'll be done for today." She hummed in understanding, before lying down against me and closing her eyes. Looking at her softly I draped my wing over her. Looking back at the other two, I saw that they crawled to each other. Now they were lying up against each other. They were currently sleeping, and I felt bad that I'd have to wake them up in an hour.

_Oh well, this will save their lives one day._ Once again laying my massive head down on my paws I closed my eyes. _I guess it couldn't hurt to rest for a bit._ With that thought I closed my eyes. Upon doing so all the exhaustion from my nightmare and early morning caught up to me. So with a yawn I fell into a comfortable sleep. Knowing that my current family was safe.

* * *

**Omake Two: The angry knight**

_**The spectator**_

* * *

Kiba wasn't happy, not only did he lose Issei and not just one fallen angel. But TWO fallen angels. He also had the entire female populous of the school attack him. Normally he's cool and polite, but now he was absolutely livid! Sure he may have sorted out the whole misunderstanding, but he wasn't able to complete his main objectives. Stomping his way up to the club room he threw the door open. This shocked the others in the room, having never seen him this angry. Nor did they expect him to be back this quickly.

Looking concerned Rias questioned him as she saw his bedraggled look. "Um… Kiba Kun what are you doing back her so soon? And why do you seem so angry?" He sighed since they were both valid questions. Looking around he saw that Koneko was in the room as well. Only she looked the exact opposite of how he felt. She had a dazed look and smile on her face while holding her cheek with a blush. Shaking his head he sat on the couch opposite of her. Taking in a deep breath he answered his king.

"Well first they left before I had a chance to pursue them. You see there were some complications…" Everyone even Koneko were looking at him strangely now. He didn't really care, he just wanted to get this over with and get to bed. "You see… someone threw a piece of paper into the crowd, which was around the school gates. They were only there however to see not one but two, different fallen angels." Rias's eyes widened at that but didn't interrupt.

"Yeah I know one was the same as before. But the other looked to be a twelve year old girl. They were waiting along with Issei for something. However like I said the note had something written on it." Producing said note Akeno gabbed it from him and gave it to her king. Said king only looked at it in surprise as she read it out loud.

"Yuuto Kiba was seen peeking on the second year female gym class. He was also seen peeking on the first year gym class, along with the third with the perverted trio…" Looking up from the note she looked at him with sympathy. "Well… seems like someone really didn't like you. But I now know what the commotion at front gate was. By your appearance I can guess that at least some of the girls believed this?" Kiba nodded as he winced in pain. Despite having the resistance of a devil, being hit by that many girls would leave anyone bruised.

Looking at the paper again Rias could tell that the handwriting was rather neat. "Well at least I can see why they believed it. This handwriting is too neat for most of the boys in this school. But I can't tell whose it is. How about you Akeno?" Taking the note from her the black haired beauty examined it. Bringing the paper down she sighed while shaking her head.

"Sorry but I got nothing." Sighing Kiba nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I understand… I don't recognize it either." Walking up to Akeno Koneko asked for the paper. Seeing no harm she handed it to her, they all waited while she examined it. However surprised lit her face as she recognized it. Seeing the look Kiba questioned her.

"Do you actually recognize it?" He was itching to find out who wrote it so he could get the person back.

Looking up Koneko shook her head. "I don't actually know whose it is. It's similar to Chris Kun's but it also has a few different characteristics. For example his characters are more rounded I guess. He said it was due to his time writing in English." Little did they know he was taught to write in three different ways. That way no one could track him down by the way he writes. Good for him, bad for Kiba who now looked rather defeated. Taking back the paper, he started chuckling darkly.

Koneko couldn't help but back away from him as he made a declaration. "I swear if I ever find out who wrote this… well let's just say there will be no mercy."

As for a certain black dragon he woke up as he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. "Huh… I wonder if that had anything to do with my note… Oh well can't change the past!~"

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person**_

_**Black: Christopher**_

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Black, Yellow: Akeno**_

_**Black, White: Kiba**_

_**White: Raynare**_

* * *

**Slayer: Now that is how we should've built character!**

**Argentum: Having read the previous version… I have to agree.**

**Judan: It was a lot better that's for sure.**

**Christopher: Hopefully my date will be a bit better as well.**

**Shadow: Well I think we can improve upon it a bit… mostly some of the more awkward parts.**

**Koneko: Well I for one can't wait! I've been waiting for this since the first redux chapter! But… did we really have to restart the insane Kiba subplot again?**

**Kiba: I'm not insane! Just Burning with the passion of youth!**

**Slayer: Oh yeah that… We are definitely going to get in trouble for this.**

**Modaga: That's my youthful apprentice!**

**Shadow: Okay we need to end this… so Koneko how about it?**

**Koneko(Shirone): Sure… also though we have restarted I do go by Shirone. Anyways this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Kiba/Modaga: YOUTH!**

**Argentum: I think I may have made a mistake…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Slayer: Okay so an announcement. After some debate we have decided to work on one redux story at a time.**

**Argentum: As such we rolled a dice with all the stories tied to a number. We then rolled the dice and surprisingly this story came up.**

**Judan: Which makes me rather upset… though don't worry I will be updating some of my stories every now and then.**

**Argentum: Also with my help I will be checking all the work and making sure it is up to par.**

**Shadow: Sounds like fun… but that means I will have to wait even longer before revealing just how cool I am!**

**Shirone: Right… the evil person wants to show off how cool he is.**

**Christopher: Yeah not really something I think you can do.**

**Shadow: Why you… YOU KNOW WHAT! Don't care we should start the story so here is the disclaimer. We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Slayer: Surprised you didn't flip out.**

**Shadow: I'm unfortunately getting used to this kind of treatment…**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Three: Dragons like Cats

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

I awoke early in the morning at my usual time, for even though it was a Saturday my parents still went to work. So my duty of making lunches was still in active service. Not that I minded, as I've said before I enjoy cooking. However I also had a special day planned. For today I'll be telling Koneko everything, and by doing so I hope she'll still accept me. Walking into the kitchen I cracked my back and got started. For me cooking has always been easy, I could do it by hand… or I could just use my gravity manipulation as telekinesis. This let me do multiple tasks at once.

**[Be grateful for thy gifts.]** I chuckled a bit at how proud Fernus sounded. But I decided to thank him anyway.

_Don't worry I'll always be thankful for this. _Getting back to cooking I was easily able to finish in thirty minutes. Patting myself on the back, I put them all into bento boxes and set them in the fridge. Looking at the time I smirked as I saw it was only seven thirty. With this I had broken my record for speed cooking. My last record was around seven forty five, and despite the speed. Everything had turned out perfect as usual. Rubbing my hands together, I thought about what I should do as I waited for eleven to come around.

_I could read a book, or maybe I should give the others a quick training session. _I decided that the second option was the best use of my time. So going to my room I got dressed first. It was the same outfit I wore following Issei and Raynare. Although I scowled at my left glove. The leather was now burnt from grabbing Dohnaseek's light spear. It was an irritation seeing how these gloves were actually kind of expensive. Sighing I decided to get it repaired later. Walking out of my room I headed up to Milly's room first. But only because I really didn't want to walk in on a naked Raynare and Issei. Just thinking about it made me involuntarily shiver.

Now outside Milly's room, I was about to knock when it opened revealing an already dressed Milly. However instead of her black dress, she was now wearing an inverted version of it. Where it was black was now white, and where it was white was black. I blinked in surprise as she usually never woke herself up. Upon seeing my she smiled before giving me a hug. Coming out of my surprise I returned it. When we broke apart I asked her what she was doing up so early for.

Putting her hands on her hips in a proud fashion she answered me. "Well Chris Nii! Now that we know about the supernatural world. I've decided to start being more responsible. So I decided the first thing that I should start doing is waking up earlier!" I know she was being serious about this, but I couldn't help but glomp her in a hug rubbing my cheek against hers. This quickly made her start squealing only adding to her adorableness. I'll admit it I have a thing for cuteness. This was strangely enough shared by the original black dragon. Let's just say there was a reason why he lived on an island of Demi-humans. Said Demi-humans had animal features and such.

It was this scene that Raynare and Issei found us in. Either looked on in either exasperation or squealing. I'll leave it to you to decide who did what. Now eventually I did notice them and stopped the rubbing part to look at them. Letting go of Milly to face them I found it was strange that Issei was up this early.

At that point I couldn't help but voice my surprise. "Huh… first Milly now you? I heard Mil Chans reason, but what are you up this early for?" Scratching his head embarrassingly he turned to Raynare who answered for him.

Folding her arms underneath her chest she spoke. "Actually it was my doing; I decided that with your date and all. That training at least early in the morning would be good for us." I couldn't help but blush and try to correct her when she said date.

"Uh no! We're not going on a date; we're just hanging out as friends. Any dates will probably be after this." She looked at me before letting out a breath, and shaking her head with a smile.

Looking back to me, she lowered her arms before speaking again. "Alright I understand, you're confessing today aren't you?" At her words even Milly was looking at me excitedly. I however turned red before answering.

"Yeah… I guess I am today… Kind of figured it was time to finally tell her my feelings. I've certainly chickened out enough." When I said that Milly squealed excitedly and jumped up to hug me.

"Are you really going to do it? After all I've always wanted to meet Koneko!" Still a bit embarrassed I ruffled her hair a bit causing her to pout. But I could still see an excited gleam in her eyes.

Deciding to be brave I gave her my answer. "Yes today I'll do it and finally she'll be my girlfriend! At least that is my plan and also hope." Now while Milly and Raynare seemed happy for me. Issei clapped sarcastically before speaking.

"And it only took you thirty seven perfect opportunities to confess to her. Congratulations for being soo… brave…" At his tone of voice, I looked at him with an expressionless face while speaking.

"You're first to get smacked around brother… and nothing you say will change that." Now it was his turn to gulp nervously, while the other two laughed at his deserved misfortune. Eventually because of our commotion, our parents woke up and came out into the hall to check on us. However upon seeing how we were all having fun, they just smiled and went to go get ready. As for the rest of us, we went to the dining room to go get some breakfast.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Today I woke up earlier than I would on a weekend. The usual time was nine, but this Saturday I woke up at eight. I guess I just figured it was a special day and I guess I was also nervous. After getting up I took a quick shower before grabbing some breakfast. Still being nervous I just had an egg on toast with some milk. Something simple yet filling, although I'd usually eat more… but as I said was quite nervous about today.

Because even though we said we were just hanging out as friends… I couldn't help but feel it was more than that. It felt as if today was going to change the dynamic between me and my best friend forever… it also didn't help that Akeno kept pestering me about it. Especially upon seeing my dazed state yesterday. Thinking upon the second kiss Christopher gave me made a blush appear upon my face.

Thinking back to some of the things Akeno told me I should do made me shiver. It was made worse as I thought about the outfits she told me to wear. In the end I decided to ignore her advice and went on to wear a tan mini skirt that flowed outwards. Red tights, along with brown short boots with a dark red tank top underneath a tan jacket. The jacket was cut off a few inches above my stomach, and had red stripes going up the arms. The jacket'sturtle neck stopped below my chin. The arms also opened up a few inches before the bottom of the sleeve.

Looking myself in the mirror I blushed a bit. Among all the clothes Akeno picked out, I chose this outfit because it was less revealing. Still didn't mean that I was used to wearing something like this. I know the schools uniforms were a bit more revealing. But this was the first time I was wearing anything to actually impress a guy. Looking away from the mirror, I was about to leave when I remembered something. Going to my dresser I picked up a small box.

Opening it inside were my cat shaped hair clips. Picking one up and running a hand over it gently, I remembered when I got them fondly. It was a happy time, a time where I still had my sister with me. Quickly shaking my head to get rid of those depressing thoughts, I clipped both of them on. Then walking back towards my mirror I gave myself a hard look, trying to find a flaw with my look.

Eventually I decided to try something and Leaned over a bit as I put my hands behind my back. As I did this I also closed my right eye and gave a cute smile. After a few seconds I frowned. _What am I doing? _Sighing I stood straight and slapped my cheeks a bit. I knew I just needed to be myself, so I took a deep breath and raised my right fist into the air.

I then spoke out loud my determination. "Alright! Todays the day I finally tell Christopher everything!" Standing there for a bit I had to raise an eyebrow as I heard high pitched chirping. Looking around I saw to my confusion I saw a cricket on my bed. "What are you doing in here little guy?" Walking over to it I gently picked it up and walked over to my bedroom window. Opening it I let my hand out a bit, seeing the outside it jumped off and flew away.

Shaking my head at the strange scenario I closed the window and looked at the time. The clock on my dresser said ten twenty. Smiling since I still had plenty of time left. I grabbed a matching purse along with a brown watch that I put on my left wrist. Then with another calming breath, I left my house to go meet up with my hopefully future Boyfriend. Although I was a little more than hopeful now ever since that cricket showed up. You see according to some Chinese myths crickets are supposed to bring good luck. So as I walked along I couldn't help but have a small skip in my step.

As I walked however I felt something land on my right shoulder. Looking over I saw the same cricket from before sitting on it. As you can guess I was fairly confused by this.

"Hey what are you doing coming back here? Not that I mind but it just seems abit odd." Its response was to nibble its front legs a bit, before wiping them over its head. It then began to sing as it rubbed its legs together. Chuckling I ended up resigning to having a cricket for a bit. After all it wasn't doing anything bad at the moment. I was also sure that it would leave after soon enough. After about twenty minutes I saw the mall and couldn't help but smile. Checking my watch, I nodded as it said Ten forty five. In other words I was making good time.

When I finally made it there I saw to my surprise, that Chris was already there. However I also noticed three others along with him. One I easily knew as his perverted brother Issei. The other two I didn't recognize however. One was a small girl who looked twelve. She was wearing a white Lolita dress with a black stripe going down its front and back. Her hair was blonde and done up in a two ponytails, with a black bow on her head.

As I looked at the other I realized it was the fallen angel that asked Issei out. Though strange I saw her genuinely smiling and holding onto Issei's hand. As I approached closer, I also noticed that the smaller girl was also a fallen angel. However for some reason, she felt more pure than any I've ever met. Like she was an angel yet… not. Strange I know but that was the best way I could describe it. The four of them were talking amongst themselves. As for Chris… I couldn't help but think he was pretty cool looking.

He was of course wearing his black coat, along with a white button up long sleeved shirt. He was also wearing black slacks and black dress shoes, with the soles being red in color. Around his waist I could make out a dull black colored belt. On my shoulder the cricket who I've now named Hopper, stopped playing its music to just rest. Watching the four of them interact I looked in surprise as Chris picked up the blonde girl and started hugging her tightly.

She was also protesting, this made the other two laugh and I couldn't help but join in. Setting her down, he pulled out a black phone from his left coat pocket. I could tell he was checking the time, seeing this I also checked to see it was finally eleven. I looked up to see him looking around, and eventually he spotted me. Smiling he waved me over, so taking a breath I decided it was now or never.

Walking up to them I spoke when I was within seven feet. "Hello Chris Kun, I hope you didn't wait too long?" Smiling at me he just shook his head. Turning to the others I asked about them. "If you don't mind can I ask you who these two are? I already know Issei sempai but I never met the others." As I looked at the smaller girl I could see stars in her eyes.

She then quickly turned to Chris and spoke in excitement. "Is this Koneko san Chris Nii?" I blinked at what she called him, while he rubbed his head chuckling.

"Yes it is. So… Milly this is Koneko Toujou, Koneko this is Milly my younger sister. And that is Issei's girlfriend Yuma Amano." Both Milly and Yuma bowed politely to me. I couldn't help but do the same while looking over at Milly.

_I can't believe his adoptive sister is actually a fallen angel. Might be why Yuma was here in the first place._ Looking between the three and seeing them acting so friendly I couldn't help but smile._ Oh well maybe she isn't so bad. As for Milly, Christopher did say she had amnesia._ Speaking to all of us Chris smiled brightly.

"Alright everyone, I just wanted to introduce you Koneko chan here. Now you guys can go off and do whatever." Milly pouted cutely before turning back to me with a smile.

"Take good care of Chris Nii.~ And I hope to see you again soon." Chuckling I couldn't help but answer her positively.

"Don't worry Milly chan, I'll come by to see you soon enough." Smiling brightly at my words she then grabbed both Issei's right hand, and Yuma's left hand. And then proceeded to drag them away from the area. That's when I realized something… I was only two inches taller than the twelve year old. Some part of me died at that thought, but I decided to ignore it. Looking over to Christopher I could see him smiling warmly at their retreating forms. Shaking his head before looking back to me I could see him raise an eyebrow before talking.

"Not to say anything bad… but why is there a cricket on your shoulder?" Blinking in surprise at the question I laughed a bit before answering.

"Oh Hopper? That's actually a funny little story. You see I found him in my room on my bed, and not wanting to just smash him. I opened my window and let him fly out. However on the way here, he came back and has stayed on my shoulder ever since." Looking at the insect with a curious look he held his left hand out to it. Then to both our surprise Hopper jumped onto his hand then his shoulder. We couldn't help but laugh at this. Then looking back to me he seemed to take in my full appearance then he turned his head to the side while blushing.

"You look beautiful Neko Chan." Now it was my turn to go beat red. But that didn't stop me from holding my right hand out to him. Seeing it he took it with his left hand, and we started walking hand in hand. As we moved I could feel my heart racing, here I was with the guy I liked… and I was holding his hand after he called me beautiful. Made me wonder if this was what other girls would call a dream come true. For I know it was one to me. Soon after we held hands Hopper jumped up, and landed on my left shoulder causing both of us to laugh a bit. Turning to look at me he spoke.

"So what do you want to do first Neko Chan?" Blushing at the nickname I looked around and soon saw a bakery. Following my line of sight Chris chuckled a bit. "Well come on then if that's what you want. Then that's what we'll get." Still blushing I shyly thanked him as we headed over to the store.

The sign above it read "Shun's west to east bakes." Smiling excitedly at the sign I quickly hurried in, dragging Chris with me. Once inside we looked around to see white linoleum floors, and a few white tables and matching chairs. Over by the counter, I saw to my delight a bunch of different cakes out on display. Letting go of my hand while patting my head, Chris went up to the cash register. There wasn't anyone up front yet, so he tapped the bell to the right of the register.

Walking up next to him we waited until someone came in from the back. He had light brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were brown and he wore a baker's uniform. Much like one you might see over in France. This was odd since he was obviously Japanese. Walking over to us with a big smile he spoke with a slight French accent, despite still speaking Japanese.

"Hello there!~ How may I Shun Fargo help this fine couple today?~" We both blushed at his words, but for some reason we didn't correct him. Thankfully for my composure Chris Kun was quick to recover.

"If I may ask why do you sound French?" Laughing a bit he answered his question.

"Why you see, I was born in Paris to my Japanese father and French mother. You see only two years ago, did I come back to my father's homeland. To create wonderful cakes based not only on western styles… but also eastern style baking." Chris Kun seemed actually very interested in this. Not that I blame him, he both cooks and bakes delicious foods. So any new cooking techniques were like a birthday presents. Also kind of a present for me, seeing how he'd probably make them for me.

Smiling he continued his conversation. "Really? Then we simply must try these mixed bakes. So please tell us what you've got." Smiling at Chris' challenging tone, he brought out a catalog with all of his goods in it.

Eventually turning to one page in particular he pointed to one of the cakes. "There she is!~ My simplest yet greatest creation!~" Taking the book from him we looked at the cake. And I must admit I was intrigued… The cake looked like a normal round double layer chocolate cake. Except that it had a frosting swirl of dark fudge coming from its center. It was interesting in that the cake also had the same frosting, separating the two layers.

Looking at it I had to admit that it does look rather simple, yet based on Chris' face there was more to this cake than met the eye. Turning back to Shun with an excited look in his eyes, he spoke with a voice that matched his eyes.

"I think we'll take this one please." He nodded his head before clapping and speaking.

"Alright two slices of the mixed swirl coming right up." However before he could go off into his kitchen Chris spoke up to him.

"Actually could you get us the full cake?" Turning around he scratched his head while looking between us. But ended up nodding his head in conformation, before going into his kitchen. Taking hold of my hand again he led us to a table right next to the left wall. Letting go of my hand, he went up and pulled out a seat for me. Smiling lightly I sat down in it as he pushed it in. Then quickly he went and sat in the opposite chair from mine. I always did like it when he acted like a gentleman towards me.

It was at this time that I questioned him about the cake. "So… why did you ask for a whole cake, instead of just two slices?" A grin formed on his face before answering me.

"I'm pretty sure you already know why Neko Chan. After all… you do eat quite a lot more than me. Also quite a bit faster, especially concerning your deserts."I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face at his words. But I couldn't help it! I just like to eat delicious foods; it's not my fault I can eat so much! Really if anyone were to blame is was Chris Kun for making such delicious dishes!

After a bit of waiting and the two of us just talking, eventually Shun came out with the cake. Setting it down on our table he quickly produced forks and plates for both of us. Then taking out a cake knife I watched in fascination as he quickly cut the cake into eight pieces. Finally he kissed his left index and middle fingers, while making a popping sound before speaking.

"Voila bon appetite!~" With his job done he quickly disappeared back into the kitchen. Looking at the cake I took a piece and placed it on my plate. But to my surprise the cake didn't fall apart, even with the two layers and swirl. No instead it stayed together. Sticking my fork into it I slowly took a bite from it. It was then that I thought I died and ironically went to heaven.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Watching Koneko practically melt, at each time she took a bite of the cake. Brought a small chuckle to my throat, which I couldn't contain. Koneko looked at me briefly but ended up going back to the cake. Already she was on her third piece. As for me I was just taking my time with my first. However I also wanted a second one, and knew I had to grab it before she ate all of it. So finishing up my piece I took my second as she finished her fifth. Coming back out Shun looked at us in surprise.

Not that I blame him, I acted the same way the first time I saw Koneko eat. Shaking his head he came up to me.

"Now I know why you needed the whole cake. But know the cake will still cost you fifteen hundred yen." Nodding my head I ended up paying him in bills. Counting it he nodded his head while smiling and left back to the kitchen. Once he was gone I sighed. The cake was excellent no doubt, but it was rather expensive. On the other hand it made Koneko happy so I was okay with this. Speaking of whom… she had just eaten the last slice of cake. However her eyes were on my last piece. Chuckling I took a piece of it and held it out with my fork.

Turning to her I spoke with a slightly humorous tone. "Open wide Neko Chan.~" Blinking a bit I saw her blush but still opened her mouth. I then proceeded to put the fork and bit of cake into her mouth. Closing her mouth I pulled back softly as she chewed on it with a happy face.

**[Can our chosen become any cuter?!]** At Fernus' words I laughed a bit before answering.

_In truth… I do believe she can._ I heard him snort in agreement before he became quiet again. Taking a bite for myself, I saw her eyeing me shyly. I knew what she wanted and I couldn't help but feed her another piece. After a bit more back and forth of this there was finally no more cake left. This left a sad and pouting Koneko to look at the empty plates. Laughing at her antics, I looked at her only to notice that Hopper was still with her. It was then that I got an idea.

Getting up I held out my left hand to her. Seeing it she smiled and grabbed it with her right, and we made our way to the door. Before leaving I called back to Shun.

"Thank you very much for the cake!" Listening we heard a reply from the kitchen.

"You're most welcome!~ Please come again sir!~" With that we left the shop. Walking around a bit we eventually came to a pet shop. At this Koneko looked at me strangely, but I only smiled and pointed to Hopper.

"I figured if he's staying with you, then he'll need a home or something." She blinked a few times before smiling and nodding her head in understanding. Swiftly entering the shop, it took a while to find a good home that our pretty much sentient bug friend wanted. Speaking of which… I felt nothing out of the ordinary from him. Yet he was the one to lead us around by hopping everywhere. I didn't know what was going on with the bug, but seeing how he caused no harm so far. I figured it was harmless, and besides it was just a cricket.

Eventually we found a nice foot by foot glass tank for him, and I had to admit he had good taste. Inside there was a small pool for holding water. Next to it was a bunch of sand that reached to the top of it. And then next to that was fake grass with a small house on it. Originally this was supposed to hold leopard geckos, so we found it ironic that it's favorite food. A cricket, would be living in it from now on. As soon as we paid for it Hopper, like his name sake, jumped into it and started lying on the sand.

The whole thing was strange so we didn't question it. After that we went to a few more stores, but our last stop was the candy store. There I got Koneko quite a few different kinds. Personally I just hoped that it would last till the next week. But more than likely it'll all be gone by Monday. It was at this time that I basically became broke. I didn't really mind seeing how it was all for a good cause. Well at least a good cause to me…

Eventually we decided to leave the mall and go walk outside. Looking at my watch I saw that it was already four. We had spent five perfect hours in there. Looking at her with a wonderful smile on her face, I decided it was now or never.

"Hey Neko Chan can we find somewhere to sit, there are a few things I need to talk to you about." Looking up at me I could see her quickly thinking before answering me.

"I believe we can do that, after all I need to tell you somethings as well." At her words I started looking for a secluded place. Eventually we came to a wooden bench next to a tree on its right side, and a street lamp on its left. Looking around I saw no one and decided that this would do. Moving over to it I sat and put the bags I was carrying down to the side. Sitting on my left side Koneko put the container holding Hopper down. For a few moments we just sat there in an awkward silence.

Luckily for me I had Fernus. **[Christopher… tell her our feelings. Tis time that she knew the truth.]** Closing my eyes I nodded at his words. So taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I turned to her. Seeing her hands in her lap fidgeting nervously I gently took a hold of them. Looking up to me she saw my serious face, and then before she could say anything I spoke.

"Neko Chan there are some things that I need to tell you… important things, which I've kept hidden for most of my life." Taking a moment to think I continued. "You see I'm not who or even what you think I am." Now at that her eyes widened a bit, but I was glad she didn't say anything yet. "You know that I asked you earlier this week if you believed in dragons." She nodded her head positively, and I could almost see her thoughts moving. I knew she was smart so I didn't hesitate anymore. Knowing she'd figure it out soon and I wanted to be the one to tell her.

So taking one final breath I told her. "You see… that was because I am a dragon. The black dragon god to be precise…" Her eyes widened in shock at my words. But she didn't say anything about me lying, or being a monster so that was good so far. However she did eventually lean closer to me with her eyes narrowing into mine.

And when she spoke it was with authority. "Show me proof." They were simple words, but I knew I had to show her something. So thinking of what I could show her, I decided to let go of her hands and take off my glasses. Then closing my eyes I let out some of my dragon aura. So when I next opened them they were once again red reptilian slits. Surprise filled her eyes, as she lifted her hands to my face, and brought it closer for her to see. Eventually she let go and looked down to the ground to think a bit.

However after a bit she started to laugh slightly in… relief? I was kind of confused by that, but let her get whatever this was out of her system. Eventually I was rewarded as she started speaking about her secrets.

"It seems I wasn't the only one hiding something." Turning to me I could see a small smile on her face, as she continued speaking. "You see I'm also not human Chris Kun. I'm actually half devil, and half Nekoshou." Then in order to prove her words I saw a quick distortion around her. Once over I saw that she now had two white cat ears on her head. As well as two white cat tails coming out from her skirt. I blinked at this before chuckling myself. I already knew about the devil part, but I didn't know about her being a Nekoshou.

Not that I cared what she was, after all Koneko was my Neko chan. So gently I put my left arm around her and brought her close. Surprised at my actions at first, she eventually closed her eyes and leaned into me, and put her head on my shoulder. Seeing this I laid my own on top of hers, making sure not to lay my head down on her ears. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled back and turned her to face me. Deciding it was now time I spoke softly.

"Koneko… I love you; I've loved you for a quite some time now." Hearing my words her eyes widened in surprise. But then they closed as she gave off the most beautiful smile I've ever seen upon her face. Then without saying anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. At first I my mind stopped at what was happening. But like I said, I thankfully have Fernus who kicked me back into gear. After he rebooted my brain I wrapped my arms around her and returned that kiss.

It was a few moments later, when we actually broke from the kiss. Still smiling she spoke to me. "I love you as well Christopher." Now hearing those words made my heart leapt for joy, and I couldn't help but kiss her again only more deeply.

She was only happy to return it; eventually we broke away because she needed air. I was fine however thanks to my dragon lungs. After all if I'm flying at incredible heights, I need a strong heart and powerful lungs to keep me going in the thinner atmosphere. Now laughing and smiling we let our foreheads touch as we held each other. At this moment we couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

Eventually we just sat there embracing each other. Though I eventually decided there were a few more things I needed to tell her. So holding her a bit tighter I spoke.

"You know you asked me about what happened during Issei's date. I suppose you'd still like to know?" She nodded her head but didn't say anything. So I began to tell her what happened, even when Dohnaseek attacked Issei and Raynare. However when I got to the part where I burned my hand, because I grabbed his spear. She hit me on the head and looked at me angrily.

I looked at her while rubbing my head as I spoke. "Why did you do that?! I know you don't like it when I get hurt. But I honestly didn't know it would do anything to me. You know being a dragon and all…"

She sighed at my logic before answering. "Now while that is true… and I understand that you didn't mean to get hurt… You only got hurt because you got cocky and did something risky. So please… don't do things like that anymore." As she said those words her eyes became as fragile as sad kitten eyes. Looking at them I could only gulp nervously. Also based on the ruckus I heard Fernus making… he too was affected by these eyes.

Eventually I just sighed before giving in. "Alright… I promise to refrain from doing such things in the future." Almost instantly her face became happy again, and she started nuzzling me like a cat. At that I couldn't help it, I hugged her tightly and started to rub my cheek against hers. "Has anyone ever said just how adorable you are?!" She started blushing heavily at my affections, but didn't say anything against them. In fact she seemed to be enjoying them.

Eventually I calmed down and just hugged her regularly before continuing. It was then that I explained how I decimated Dohnaseek. Though I did hesitate a bit when I told her about how I killed him.

In return she looked at me sadly before saying something I needed to hear. "His death isn't your fault… this Dohnaseek was trying to kill your brother. You even gave him a chance to back off and he didn't. Thus I know that you did the right thing." I couldn't help it. I quickly kissed her again and thanked Koneko for her words. She only hugged me all the tighter as I began my story again. Though even Koneko had ended up laughing when I told her my parent's reactions. I finished my tale by telling her what I told Issei and Raynare, and also what I discovered about Milly. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

Although… she did have a rather good question for me. "Wait a minute… if you're so good at sensing things… and you found out about the rest of us so quickly… why did you not know before?" I had to admit that I had no idea.

"I have no idea to be perfectly honest. It was as if on Monday I suddenly began feeling the different energies everyone possessed. I guess since I never truly had a reason... I never tried to feel out anyone's energy." I ended up scratching my left cheek in embarrassment at my admittance. Koneko on the other hand, ended up giggling at my answer which caused me to sigh. But then an idea lit up in my head.

So turning to her I smiled deviously. "So… you like to laugh huh?" Now looking at me in worry, I laughed as I brought my hands up. "Well laugh at this!" I than began to tickle her, causing her to laugh. I stopped when she seriously needed some air. However after that she glared at me playfully.

Chuckling at her face, I reached into my right coat pocket and brought out a box. The box was a dull cream color, and had a purple bow tied around it. Looking at it curiously, I could tell that she was wondering what it was. Smiling I handed it to her while speaking.

"This is a gift I got a while ago, one I had planned to give to you once I confessed my feelings. So go ahead and open it." Looking to me then the box, she removed the lid and looked on in marvel at what was in it. Inside was a silver necklace, with a clear oval shaped diamond attached to precious rock was small only the size of a humming bird egg, but it gleamed in the light. Taking it slowly out of the box she watched as the light reflected off of it in different colors. Smiling at her expression I gently took it from her and placed it over her head. Letting the diamond fall just a little bit under her chest.

That's when I explained what it was. "Now not only did I enchant this to provide you with more protection. But I also added in a little charm that allows you to change its color." Upon hearing that Koneko commanded the crystal to turn amber. Which it did, causing her to smile at my little gift.

So turning back to me she thanked me before hugging my chest. Smiling I laid down onto my back and just looked into her beautiful eyes. Eventually we couldn't help but kiss once again. Around our legs I could feel her tails brush against my legs. But I was more focused on the lips that had captured mine. Breaking apart so she could breathe, I lifted my hand to her ears and started petting them. This quickly got her purring while she placed her head on my chest.

Wrapping my other arm around her waist we stayed in that position for quite some time. Fortunately we didn't fall asleep but we were pretty close, and to be frank I don't think we'd even care if we did. We were just too comfortable at the moment. But like all good things they couldn't last, and looking at the time I could only whistle. Hearing this Koneko looked at me in confusion.

Seeing this I decided to clear it up. "Sorry but I just checked and it is eight fifty right now. Do you want me to walk you home?" Getting off of me she shook her head as I too sat up. "Are you sure?" she nodded her head before blushing, and what she said next surprised me.

"Instead of you taking me home… can I sleep at your house?" I looked at her for a moment before smiling.

I then pet her head once again before answering. "Sure, as long as you can put up with my parents." Smiling happily she gave me another hug before standing up alongside me. Then taking a hold of her hand, we began to make our way to my house before it got too dark.

Lucky for me my house was even closer to the mall than Koneko's. Unlocking the door and making our way in, the first thing we saw was Issei and Raynare watching some movie. They were currently snuggling, while our parents did the same thing on the other side of the couch. Strange to be doing it in the same room… but as I have continually said this family is far from normal. Looking up at the sound of the door Mom's eyes lit up when she saw Koneko.

Then as expected her response was a little over the top. "Honey! Look at Christopher he's brought home a girl!" Now everyone was looking at the two of us. So trying to be polite I introduced my new girlfriend.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to Introduce Koneko Toujou. As of today we're officially together." Smiling Koneko gave a polite bow before talking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs., and Mr. Hyoudou. I hope we can get along." Both of them got up to properly greet her. Once that was done I let out a yawn before speaking.

"Wow it's getting late, I hope you don't mind but Koneko Chan will be staying the night here." At my words they said it was perfectly fine, as long as we used protection. I couldn't help but yell out at them for that. "Sorry but we're definitely not ready for that! Sheesh… it seems the mystery behind Issei's pervertedness is no longer a mystery. You two are worse than him sometimes you know?" When I was finished they began shuffling their feet while whistling innocently.

Shaking my head at their antics, I said goodnight to everyone and headed to my room with Koneko. Once inside I turned to her and apologized for their behavior.

She just shook her head. "Don't worry I actually find it nice that they care so much. But I also found them kind of funny." She then looked at my statues before continuing. "So I guess those are the dragons?" I looked at them while nodding my head sadly. Wrapping her arms around me she spoke.

"Don't worry from now on I'm here for you." Smiling I turned around and returned the hug.

Knowing she too has felt loss I spoke to her softly. "I don't want you to worry either, because I'll always be here for you as well." Ending our embrace I went over to my dressing and got out a white t shirt for her. She took it gratefully and then we looked towards my bed with inquisitive expressions. "So… how do you want to do this? I can sleep on the floor if you want, I do have a futon somewhere." She shook her head negatively before talking.

"No you don't have to do that; in fact I have an idea. But first can you get under the covers first." Confused I nodded my head and went over to get put on some sleep wear. Turning around so she wasn't watching Koneko spoke again, only with a bit of a stutter this time. "Can… can you le-leave your shirt off?" Surprised I complied and only put on my pajama pants while getting into bed.

Seeing this she spoke again with an even bigger stutter. "Ca, can yo-you turn aro… around please?" Suspicious I did as she asked. As I looked away I heard the unzipping of her jacket, and the rustling of clothes. Just when I asked what she was doing, I felt another person crawl under the covers with me. "Okay you can turn back now." I quickly did just that to that Koneko had crawled into bed with me. She was right now in her Nekoshou form, and wasn't wearing any clothes except for her undergarments and the shirt I gave her.

And despite how dark it was in my room, I could tell that she was blushing up a storm. I could tell because it was happening to me as well. Moving closer to me I felt her press her chest against mine. Deciding to just roll with it I wrapped my arms around her gently and kissed her forehead.

Smiling I spoke to her. "You know you didn't have to do this Koneko." As I was about to close my eyes I heard her speak.

"Shirone…"

"Hmm?" Taking a breath she repeated what she said.

"Shirone, my real name is Shirone… and when we're alone I want yo to call me either that, or Neko Chan. Can you do that for me?" Blinking in surprise I held her a bit tighter before answering.

"Shirone… or white sound… that's a beautiful name. I'll be happy to oblige you Neko Chan." Giggling at my words, she thanked me before closing her eyes. Soon after I heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Kissing her one last time I too closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

**Omake Three: A worried king**

_**The spectator**_

_**The day of the date.**_

* * *

Rias was currently pacing around the clubroom. Her thoughts occupied with worry for her small rook. The only one to witness her pacing was Akeno her queen. Sitting on one of the couches sipping her tea calmly, Akeno watched as her king and best friend… tried to create a trench in the floor by her pacing. Sighing Akeno put her tea down and addressed her king.

"Rias calm down you're doing nothing but worrying. I'm perfectly sure Koneko Chan's fine right now. Now while this is a big step for her, our little rook needs to do it alone." At her words Rias stopped, and sighed while still staring at the floor.

Looking back to her queen Rias gave a small chuckle before speaking. "I suppose you're right… but can you blame me?! She's already been hurt once! So I'd rather that she not get hurt again." Smiling sympathetically Akeno got up and patted her king on the back before comforting her.

"I understand completely Rias. But I have faith that she has chosen wisely. After all… we've both seen how they interact with each other. Most of the school has! So don't worry, she'll be fine and because of this a hole in her heart will start to fill. So admit it… after everything she's been through… Koneko deserves this." Looking back to Akeno Rias nodded her head vigorously at her words.

Raising her fist to eye level she started to speak confidently. "You're right! I've worried over nothing! If anyone deserves to be together those two do! And if Christopher Hyoudou hurts her… We'll just murder him!" Akeno smiled happy that Rias finally understood the situation. Well mostly… She did grimace at the whole killing Christopher Hyoudou part. But before Rias could continue, the door to the club room opened up. Looking over they saw a frustrated Kiba walking in.

As he sat on one of the couches Rias questioned him. "Umm… Yuuto is something the matter?" Turning back to her than the floor he answered her.

"Yes… yes there is… You see I've been trying to find out who wrote that note. And no matter what I do I just can't seem to find the person. At this rate I'll forget about stupid holy swords just to find out where this person is… And when I find this person… Hahaha… Mwahahahaha!" It was at this point that Rias and Akeno stepped back a bit in worry. Turning to her queen Rias whispered in her ear.

"Forget about Koneko for now, I think we should focus more on Kiba…" Folding her arms underneath her chest Akeno nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **_

_**Black: Christopher**_

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Black, Yellow: Akeno**_

_**Black, White: Kiba**_

_**White: Raynare**_

* * *

**Slayer: Whelp I think this was a definite improvement over the last. Though I admit romance isn't quite our thing. But we are trying to make Shirone's and Christopher's relationship as natural as possible.**

**Christopher: Doesn't matter to me… I just want to be with my kitten.**

**Shirone: And I with my dragon.**

**Argentum: Aww… you two are adorable!**

**Christopher: Shirone for sure… but me… not so much.**

**Shirone: I think the way you treat Milly is adorable.**

**Milly: We need to finish this before more things happen.**

**Christopher: Sure… This had been once again a Dark Guard Production… Signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Slayer: Alright!**

**Judan: Well… as you can see we are coming out with chapters pretty quickly now.**

**Argentum: I thank me myself and I.**

**Shadow: Uh… I highly doubt you are the sole cause of this…**

**Slayer: He definitely isn't… I just want to get everything caught up and finished. Because of a little project I've been working on for the last two and half years.**

**Judan: Oh yeah… **_**that**_** project. Think I could…**

**Slayer: No.**

**Shadow: Yeesh… talk about a shut down.**

**Argentum: Oh yeah… I've been reading through the story and made a discovery about your characters.**

**Slayer: And what would that be?**

**Argentum: That the hero is act-**

**Shadow: NO! No revealing things in the comment section!**

**Judan: Yeah man… what were you thinking?**

**Shirone: Even I know that rule!**

**Christopher: Well to be fair he is new…**

**Argentum: Alright! I won't say anything! Now can we finish this? We've gone on here long enough.**

**Shadow: That's your fault but okay. Hey Kiba mind doing it this time?**

**Kiba: YES! I hope to convey my youth through this! AHEM! We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but youthful OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their youthful owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Four: I own this Town!

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

I could not believe what I was doing at this moment in time. Here I was lying in the same bed, as my boyfriend on the first day we've confessed. Worse off I was almost was the one who suggested it in the first place!_ I blame you Akeno…_ You see it was said queen who originally planted the idea in my head. It was because of these thoughts, and my own embarrassment, that made me unable to fall asleep. Even if I pretended to just for his sake.

Though at the same, I couldn't help but feel safe with his arms around me. It was as there wasn't anything that could hurt me anymore. This feeling… this feeling of being safe… well it wasn't something that I have felt in a very long time. I also knew that he wouldn't do anything to me. That he wouldn't take advantage of our current positions, so that was another positive in my book. Although… in some part of my mind I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. But that had to deal with more of my devil and Nekoshou instincts.

Now during the night we had moved around a bit, currently I was resting my head on his chest. He had his left arm around me, holding me gently. I liked that, but I still couldn't fall asleep! So instead I thought about how much I had changed, since meeting my boyfriend. I know that before meeting him I was in a very dark place.

Rias and the others had helped me sure, but I didn't truly begin to walk to the light until I met Christopher. It was he who helped me to finally start moving on from my own abandonment. It was thanks to his strength at overcoming his own abandonment, which helped me to eventually overcome mine. Now don't think that I didn't still feel resentment for my sister. No I will still mad as hell for that! But Chris said I didn't need to forgive her completely. Just to move on from it, to no longer let it control me. It's helped quite a bit. Though I still didn't understand how he was able to do it by himself.

Although recently… I've been thinking that he wasn't completely over it yet… he just didn't let it control his life. But every now and then, especially recently he seemed to be a lot more depressed. He didn't say anything, but I have a feeling it has to do with more than whoever killed this Altus.

Personally I don't understand it; He said that despite everything he doesn't hate his sister. At the same time he said he doesn't hate the one who killed his parents. Or even the one who killed Altus! A man who was like a grandparent to him! I couldn't understand… I just couldn't understand how he didn't despise the world. Especially now that I've learned what he really is. With his powers he could literally do anything, he could also find anyone to be his partner in life. Yet he ended up choosing me…

Now while I am extremely happy and couldn't feel any luckier... I don't get why he choose me. Someone who was too weak to move on by herself, for I also knew that there were plenty of other girls vying for his attention. I couldn't help but sigh at that thought. Like Kiba, Christopher was pretty popular, despite not trying to be. He was known as the helpful prince at the school. Mainly because he did his best to be kind, and help everyone that needed it. Of course there were a few that acknowledged him, and yet didn't say anything about him. Mainly because of his older brother, one of the members of the perverted trio.

Continuing to think about Christopher, I unconsciously propped myself up and bit using my arms. I then proceeded to just observe his face, he was sleeping soundly. I myself would have loved to sleep but as I said… I was thinking too much for that to happen. Despite knowing so much about him… there was still so much I didn't know… and I wanted to know everything! I wanted to know what motivated him to keep on moving. What strength that kept him going.

Finally… I wanted to know if there was anything weak little me could do to help. With a sigh I felt my ears droop down a bit. To be honest I didn't know why I had them out. But for some reason it just felt right showing them off to him. I couldn't help but let the blush, which had disappeared thanks to my musings, return. That was because I was remembering the hug he gave me, while saying how adorable I was.

I giggled a bit while remembering that told me he liked cute things. Leaning down I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I had decided that I shouldn't worry about why he chose me. Though I'd still like to know, I won't fret over it. Because as long as I felt safe with him… and as long as I could support him in his endeavors… I decided that it didn't matter too much. That was when I heard his door creak open and Mrs. Hyoudou peeked inside. At this my blush deepened tremendously as her eyes widened. Not that I blame her, our current state of dress, and the position we were in suggested quite a few things.

Because of this I couldn't help but yell out to her quietly. "It's not what it looks like! I swear we didn't do anything, in fact I was the one who suggested we sleep like this!" After I was done defending me and Christopher, we just stared at each other for a bit. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, her gaze softened as she quietly walked into the room.

It was then that she finally spoke. "You don't have to worry, I believe you. My sons too much of a gentleman to do anything you wouldn't want. Issei's actually the same way, but you wouldn't be able to tell without really getting to know him." That only surprised me a little, seeing how Christopher had said the same thing before. Although I didn't truly believe him at the time, I just thought that he was defending him. However with Mrs. Hyoudou believing me, I gave out a small breath of relief before questioning her.

"Thanks for trusting me, but why are you in here then?" At my words her expression turned sad before answering me.

"Call it a habit that I can't seem to get rid of." Taking a deep breath she went over to sit down in Christopher's desk chair before continuing. "I don't know if he's told you this before, but when we first adopted him he never slept. Even when he really needed to, and because of that he was also a lot angrier back then as well. He used to snap at almost every little thing." I felt myself becoming intrigued by this, because as he had told me a little bit of this. It was interesting hearing it from another's perspective. So I sat up slowly as to not disturb him and listened.

Seeing me comfortable she continued. "When we asked him why he never slept, he always said something about nightmares. It was thanks to Milly that we found out the whole story. You see back when it was just the two of them, he had actually woke up yelling from a nightmare. Scaring the poor dear to death, after a few more times of this, he decided to stop sleeping until he could manage them better. As such it became a habit to allow Milly to sleep peacefully herself. Eventually when he did fall asleep we often heard him talking in his sleep. Always either asking for his family's forgiveness or telling someone named Reaper to stop. Other times he was yelling for his sister."

My eyes actually widened in surprise, because that was something he didn't tell me. For while I knew he had nightmares, I didn't know how terrible they were. Now if Chris' mom saw my surprise she didn't comment.

No instead she kept going. "Eventually it just became natural for me to check on him, and hold him as he had his nightmares. Eventually I came to know quite a bit about him, things which he doesn't know that I know. Though I can guess from your appearance that you know his secret yourself?" I blinked for a bit, until I realized what she was talking about. My cat ears were still out, so she knew I wasn't human and she knew Christopher was a dragon. As I was about to say something she raised her right hand to stop me.

I was confused until she smiled at me. "I'm sure you have your reasons in hiding yourself. Just like I'm sure my son does. Though in his case, the only thing keeping him from telling us is his own guilt. Because of his nightmares, I know that he blames himself for his parent's death. That he blames himself for his older sister leaving. But until he decides to actually want to talk… I won't force him. So I offer the same to you… tell me when you want to. But in return promise me that you'll look out for Christopher, you can do that right?"

I was genuinely surprised at her words, and yet I also felt a warm feeling inside me. I could tell that I would be truly accepted in this family. Even though I've only just been here for a single day. So with a few tears and smile of my own, I gave my answer.

"Of course Mrs. Hyoudou! I'll always be by his side!" At my words she started to chuckle quietly before speaking.

"I'm sure you will, but now I can see some of the things he told me about. You really do have a beautiful smile." I blinked a few times in surprise; I didn't know that he always found my smile beautiful. "You know… he told me he first became interested in you for your eyes and hair. He said he liked their color, but then when he saw you smile for the first time… He said he was in love!~" With each word she said I couldn't help that my face became redder. He had told me he had like my eyes, and hair before. But it was different hearing it out someone else's mouth.

Seeing my tomato shaded face she laughed, which only proceeded to embarrass me further. When she was done she stood up and spoke her final words.

"You know… just talking to you makes me believe that you're the one for my son. As such just call me mother, or mom. After all you'll be the one to marry him later in life." Again she laughed at me as she saw my dazed expression. When we first began to talk I didn't think it would've ended up like this. I was knocked out of my daze as I heard the door begin to close.

Looking over I saw that she was closing it, before stopping to speak to me one last time. "Now make sure to give me lots of grandchildren alright? I want to spoil lots of adorable kittens!~" I sputtered a bit as she continued speaking. "But for now I'll bid you good night Koneko chan."

As she was about to close it I spoke softly to her. "Good night as well… mom…" Her smiled widened as she closed that door. Leaving me alone with the somehow still sleeping dragon. Looking back down to him from my sitting position I smiled, I felt happier than I've ever felt. This was already an impressive feat, what with considering that I thought I couldn't be happier earlier.

It was all thanks to my wonderful new boyfriend. Laying back down I rested myself on top of his chest, feeling his steady breathing as his chest rose and fell. I didn't know why but it was rather calming. But the talk with his mother over, I now had some answers but I also had more questions. As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but wonder what had happened… just what happened to my dragon that day his life changed? With that question in my mind I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I felt as if I've never had a better nights rest than now. Yawning a bit I felt a weight on my chest, and looked down. I smiled at Shirone who was sleeping lightly on my chest. Her breath tickling my chest, as hers rose and fell with each one. I could also see her white cat ears out, and I couldn't help but scratch them lightly. At the purring this caused, I chuckled a bit but continued to scratch them. Now while my left hand was occupied with petting her, my right was just wrapped around her gently. Now usually I'd get up as soon as I woke up.

But seeing her like this, I decided that it couldn't hurt to wait until she herself woke up, before getting ready for the day. Another reason was because I just felt too comfortable, and she just looked too adorable at this moment. It was also rather calming, for I felt as if my depression was slowly dissipating as we slept together. So instead I laid there, just simply scratching her ears and gently rubbing her back. It was during this time that Fernus began talking to me.

**[It seems I was wrong to doubt. But thou knowest that we have one last thing to do.]** I mentally sighed at his words knowing that he was correct. But I was hesitant on it.

_Yeah I know… but remember Shirone has already been reincarnated as a devil. We don't know what would happen if we did the last step._ The last stepped being referred to, was what made her being my mate official. It was quite important for us dragon gods; it was a way to ensure that our chosen mates would stay with us. We had to bite and "mark" them as our mate. This in turn allows us to feel when they are in trouble, feel where they are, and also gives some of our power to them. This ensured that they would be able to protect themselves until we got there.

All information that we had on this came from Altus. Who had already married quite a few different women during his long life. What he said was that some of our divine aura would also transfer to our mate. Turning them into a demigod of sorts. They would gain some of our resistance to our own element, and also increase how long they would live.

However Shirone was a Nekoshou turned Devil, so we had no idea what would happen to her. This was because the evil pieces couldn't reincarnate a god or divine being. So for the moment I decided it would be best to hold off on that. I just didn't want to risk hurting her in some way.

Because of the points I brought up Fernus ended up agreeing with me. Although I could feel him getting a bit impatient, as the embodiment of my own divine dragon instincts… he was prone to both be wise, but also rather instinctual. Trust me I had to force him down as he kept yelling at me, to make Shirone mine on the park bench yesterday. As I continued to think about yesterday I had to wonder about something. That something was about Shirone's dual names. I mean sure Koneko matched her in a way, but Shirone was a rather nice name. Plus it sounded more official to me.

I personally didn't understand why she had two names; I mean Koneko was a name one would give to a household cat… I felt my mind go blank, as it started to work faster than what I could keep up with. When I had my own thoughts again, I had concluded a reason for it. Personally I just hoped I was wrong, because if not…

**[There shalt be hell!] ** I heartedly agreed with Fernus. However before we could discuss our thoughts further, Shirone started to stir. This quickly evaporated our anger, as she sat up letting the blanket fall off of her. She gave a cute cat like yawn as she stretched. She then looked down at me and smiled, before lying back down on my chest.

When she finally spoke it was still a little groggy. "Good morning Chri Kun.~" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the new nickname. But decided that I shouldn't question it, and brought my left hand up to scratch her ears again.

"And good morning to you Neko Chan, did you sleep well?" She purred from my ministrations before answering me.

"I slept wonderfully; you're quite comfortable you know." Her words came out as a fact, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her declaration. After a few seconds she pushed herself forward a bit and gave me a kiss. This lasted for a bit all the while Fernus was yelling at me.

**[Take her now! Make her our mate!]** I promptly ignored him although; with our current positions it was kind of hard to do. After a few more seconds of our make out session, she pulled back. Then she promptly went back to resting on my chest. I too went back to scratching Shirone's ears, thus once again electing a purr from her. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already nine thirty. I would usually be up at this time, but I really didn't care at this moment.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. For I knew we had quite a number of important things to do today. Unfortunately for me and Shirone, a couple of those things will not be pleasant. A conversation consisting of me telling Rias, whose territory this really belonged to… was at the top of that. It was after all thanks to the wards, which Ulysses put up around the city that kept stray devils out. Even if I only found out about those wards just recently.

It was more evidence of him lying to me. Even if I still didn't understand why I didn't sense these oddities beforehand. For sensing out different energies and emotions was my specialty. It was only this last Monday that I noticed everything. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, before I got myself too distracted.

So looking down to Shirone I spoke to her softly. "Sorry but as wonderful as this is… we need to get up now." I heard some grumbling before she spoke.

"Mmm… I don't want to, much too comfortable…" I chuckled at her response, before coming up with a way to get her to start moving. Using my gravity manipulation I made her start floating, making her yelp in surprise. I then stood up quickly, and ended the spell before catching her in my arms bridal style. Even with the glare she gave me I could only laugh before kissing her. Despite still being slightly mad at me she returned it. After which I set her down, and we both went to get ready for the day.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

By the time it was ten o'clock the two of us, had walked out of the bathroom with slightly red faces. Seeing how my new girlfriend was insistent that we take a bath together… I was starting to think she was secretly a pervert, or her instincts were similar to mine. Only that she couldn't repress them as well as I did. But because of those said instincts I really didn't care anymore. All I could say was that her with her strength, she was actually able to give me a pretty good message. Normally my own dragon resistance wouldn't let me feel one given by a human.

This was the case for all the dragons, so it ended up falling to either Juda, or Glacial to give us regular checkups. This was mainly because the green and blue elements had the best healing spells. In other words they both became our private practice doctors. This was good, because we couldn't exactly go to a normal doctor.

We actually had an incident eight years back in America… we had ended up mind wiping not only the hospitals staff, but also the swat team that broke in, and the FBI and CIA agents that had investigated. Yeah the whole thing was a mess… but the funny thing was that, it was actually Glacial and my sister who instigated the whole incident. It was funny because they were _always,_ the most cautious out of all of us. So for the next year they were the subject of our teasing's. I gave an involuntary chuckle at those thoughts while Shirone looked up at me. I just smiled back at her while putting my left arm around her. She accepted the embrace and scooted closer to me.

Currently she was wearing her tights from yesterday, with one of my white dress shirts. This was because her other clothes were being washed right now. I also had to admit there was a certain appeal to her current outfit. It just seemed to fit her slender frame.

**[I thinkest that thy brothers are as said… rubbing off on thee.] **I also had to admit that what he said was completely true. But that didn't mean I would be peeking on the girls locker room. Or heavens forbid, going to some shady brothel any time soon. Besides I had Shirone here with me, so both things were invalid to me. She was everything I could want, despite Ulysses' and Issei's talks about having harems. Although for his part Issei, was trying to actually change a bit for Raynare's sake. He was still a pervert sure… but I actually haven't heard anything about him, peeking on the kendo club during the last few days of the week.

This was an interesting miracle of itself, since he always peeked on them. He even once tried to peek on the first years with his buddies. Unfortunately for them… I overheard their plan and beat the crap out of them. You see Shirone was in that particular gym class…. Okay so I maybe a little overprotective, but I wasn't as bad as Juda about his younger sister… Sheesh! Now there's a bad case of siscon if there ever was one! You see his sister's name is Keno and we're actually pretty good friends.

One time she had greeted me with a friendly hug once, and Juda had afterwards threatened me about touching her again. Needless to say, she beat had him up herself after that. I sighed inwardly at all of the dragons. Each one of us had a personality quirk, Ulysses was like Issei, Altus liked pranking people, Juda has a sister complex, my own sister had a superiority complex, I had a thing for cuteness, and then Glacial was a complete bookworm.

_Some dragon gods we are... I have to wonder if all the other gods have strange quirks?_ After a few more steps both of us had ended up in the dining room. Those already in there included everyone in the know. And though Issei and Milly said good morning happily, Raynare's, and Shirone's greetings sounded rather nervous. More than likely because Shirone was a reincarnated devil, and Raynare was a fallen angel. It was pretty understandable, however I wasn't about to let their greetings slide. I both needed and wanted them to get along.

So I put my left hand on top of Shirone's head while I addressed everyone. "Okay everyone as you know this is Koneko Toujou my girlfriend. Now I expect that as long as you're in this city, that you'll treat each other nicely. Consider Kuoh a neutral zone for the time being. Because of that I will stop any fighting that breaks out understand?" It wasn't so much of a threat as just a light warning. It still got everyone's agreement, although Shirone looked at me strangely after I said the town was neutral. I'd have to explain the situation over an early lunch. So as I pulled out a chair for Shirone to sit at then I left for the kitchen after pushing her in.

While I started cooking I spoke. "Alright now everyone in this room knows about me, along with the supernatural right?" I received a few nods as I got out a pot; I was actually planning on making Fungi pasta. So as I got out the pan I also got out an onion and a carton of mushrooms. "Now today will be a busy day, mostly since we'll be meeting with Rias to rectify a few things." I paused to chop up the onion before I continued. "Nothing against her personally but this town is mine, I'm stronger and I've been here longer." I couldn't help but pause before telling them what Ulysses' did. "Also Ulysses may have put an anti-stray devil ward up around the town without my knowledge…"

Shirone spoke up in surprise at that bit of knowledge. "That explains why we never got any order to eliminate them while in this town. But how did he set the ward up? We've tried multiple times to come up with an actually feasible ward for that. However all of them usually also kept out humans and other devils as well." I thought about her question as I chopped up the mushrooms, while I let the onions sauté in the pot with butter.

After a bit I answered her. "While I don't have a true answer, I can guess it has something to do with their corrupted black element. As Raynare told me stray devils, are always corrupted by their power mutating them. So since you guys don't focus on pure elemental power, I can only guess that is why nothing you have has worked." She seemed to accept this answer as I added in the mushrooms, and watched as the juice cooked down. While that was happening I went and got out chopped canned clams. I opened them, and then started on the noodles.

As I put a large pot of water on the stove to boil I continued talking. "Anyway besides me and Koneko I need the rest of you there as well. Also Raynare I'll need you to try and contact your leader, in order to find out if your orders were correct. Because based on what you told me, I don't think he'd order you to kill Issei." She seemed to agree with me but gave a nervous nod; she seemed a bit unsure of the plan. Not that I blame her, I mean what if her orders were to kill Issei?

That would be horrible! For it would mean she would have to choose between Issei, or the Grigori where all her friends were. It didn't help that she loves Issei as much as I love Shirone. After that there really wasn't much else to discuss, so everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Milly was especially interested in talking to Shirone. It brought a smile to my face when I saw how well they got along. After all if I was to marry someone, they'd have to get along with my younger sister.

When I finally was done with the pasta, I made a Caesar salad and set out bowls and plates for them (The full recipe and steps to the pasta will be put at the end). I then got out some forks and knives and went out to distribute everyone's servings. However I did make sure to give Shirone the most. I ended up sitting to her right while Milly was on her left.

As per usual everything I had made was gone in fifteen minutes. With Shirone eating the most although… I did have to feed her what was left of mine, when she was done with hers. Milly and Raynare squealed something about it being cute, but we decided to not bother trying to make a scene about it. However it was thanks to that moment, that Raynare and Shirone started to relax around each other. Mostly because they now knew the other wasn't going to break their neck, when they let their guard down.

I already knew that they wouldn't do that to one another. But they didn't know that, as the sides they were on, have been in a cold war since before they were born. Because of this I would've been surprised if they got along immediately. But if Raynare and Shirone were going to be part of this family, they needed to get along.

Now with everyone done eating, and getting along nicely. I could get up and put away the dishes. Once that was done we would all get ready to head out. I planned on wearing the clothes I wear while training with the others. Issei wore a red t-shirt with a white button up short sleeved shirt over it, with brown pants and white sneakers. Milly wore her black dress as she usually did. And Raynare wore the clothes she had on during our first training session.

Shirone however surprised me a bit. She didn't wear everything she wore yesterday. Instead she only had on the skirt, tights, belt, and boots. For some reason she decided to wear my shirt with the belt over it to tighten it down. Seeing how it was a little big on her. Shirone also rolled up the sleeves to mid arm as well. But as I expected she still wore her cat hair clips, and also wore the necklace I gave her. I couldn't help but stare a bit.

She really was beautiful land anyone who says otherwise can meet my fist face on. Oh and yes… I do mean face on instead of head on. Because that's what would probably happen if I ever heard anyone calling her ugly… and also yes… I know how that makes me sound but I really don't care. Once we were finally done getting ready, we met the others near the front door of the house.

Looking at everyone I spoke. "Well then… know that today will be the start of change; hopefully it will end up being a good change in time. As for now, let's head off, we have a lot of work to do." Everyone nodded their heads in determination as Issei opened the door. Since I was the last one out, I both closed and locked it.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

As we stood outside the ORC room, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Though know it wasn't coming from any worry that they could hurt us… It came from the worry that something might happen that could hurt Shirone. Not physically but emotionally, and I for one would do everything I could to prevent that. So taking one last breath, and feeling everyone behind me I knocked on the door. I felt Shirone take hold of my left hand as we waited. I appreciated the gesture and it calmed me down slightly. She always did have that calming effect on me.

Eventually the door opened showing Akeno Himejima. For some reason she was still wearing her school uniform, despite it being the weekend. Though by her expression, I knew she was happy to see Shirone, but surprised by the rest of us. Eventually she narrowed her eyes on Raynare and then on Milly. I could understand Raynare a bit, but the glare made Milly hide behind Issei.

I wasn't about to let that slide and spoke up. "Hello Himejima Sempai, we're here to discuss a few things. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't glare at my younger sister." She quickly turned to me surprised, and then turned to Shirone who only nodded her head. More than likely she was asking if we were trustworthy. Seeing this confirmation she began to smile, as she stepped out of the door way. This gave us enough room to just walk right in.

Looking around the room I decided it had a rather unique look. All over the walls were runes of some sort, then on the floor a was a circle filled with them. Other than that there were a couple of doors, a shower in the corner… for some reason… A few books shelves, two couches with a table in between them, a small kitchen area, there were also two recliner chairs, and then finally a large desk and chair. This was currently being occupied by Rias Gremory, who had looked up at us in surprise. Shirone being the only one part of the peerage, walked up to her before speaking.

"I am back Buchou and I've managed to bring a few people, who would like to speak to you about some important matters." She looked between all of us before sighing and nodding her head. It seemed that after the whole debacle with Kiba, that she was expecting something like this.

After a few moments we were all siting on a couch. Or more precisely Milly was sitting on my right, while Issei and Raynare sat on my left. With Raynare sitting on Issei's left, Shirone however… well she ended up sitting on my lap. Not that I cared, she seemed comfortable leaning back into me. So really that's all I cared about. Plus I would need the calming aura she gave off to help me through this. Although… the shocked looks on Akeno and Rias' faces, were pretty amusing. Eventually when everyone was settled in, I decided to get the meeting going.

"Alright let me start by saying I know what all of you are, that includes the student council." At my words they became quite surprised, and looked towards Shirone who didn't act up at all.

Rias was the first to recover and question me. "So if you know what we are, then would you care to explain why you never said anything until now?"

That was simple to answer so I spoke uncaringly. "I didn't know about you guys until the later end of last week. When I turned the fallen angel Dohnaseek into dust. I wasn't exactly happy that he was trying to kill Issei and Raynare. On their first date too…" After recovering from her shock once again Rias questioned me further.

"So you were the one responsible for the ashes and feather we found? I find it hard to believe that a normal human could do that. So that brings up another question… what are you? And please tell the truth, we'd rather not force you to tell us. Plus it's only fair seeing how you are in my territory, and you already know quite a bit about us." I had to admit that Rias was a lot smarter than she seemed. But that didn't mean that her words didn't irk me, because A… She couldn't hurt me if she tried, B this city was mine, and C… She had no right to speak to me like that. Really if it wasn't for Shirone, I might've done something to quell her arrogance.

At my frustrations I could feel not only Fernus' anger. But also Reaper's… now while Fernus didn't want me to kill them. Reaper wanted me to rip them apart. My violent counterpart wanted me to put Rias in her place. I myself didn't want that so I focused in on Shirone. Once again her aura calmed me down and I continue the conversation without violence. Even if I was a little more snippy in my words.

"A rather poor attitude to have towards one's own guests. Also quite arrogant in saying you could harm me, or saying this town is yours…" Her face contorted in anger, and she was about to say something but I cut her off. "This town was mine before you even stepped foot in it. Now normally I wouldn't have any problem with you. But after figuring out that you would've let my brother die, and then reincarnate him later. Thereby ensuring his loyalty to you… Let's just say my opinion of you is rather low at this point."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It was actually a little amusing to watch as they tried to figure out how I discovered their plan. In my opinion… also to quote a famous detective…it was elementary. The first clue was the flier Issei got from the devil girl. After studying it for a bit, it wasn't too hard to find out what it was meant for. It had a summoning circle on it, one that would be activated by desires.

Now while I wasn't a master on teleportation magic, or even runes and seals in general. That was always my sister's thing. Fernus had taught me enough to be at least proficient at them. The second clue was when Raynare, told us about the issues going on in-between their factions. The last one was when everyone had believed Issei was dead. The only ones who would know that would be… The occult research club, along with the student council. Who if I wasn't mistaken were also devils. Piece them together with what Raynare told us about the evil piece system. Then you get to the conclusion I got to.

To be honest if it wasn't for Shirone I'd probably be trying to break them in half. For as I've stated before… I don't like it when someone, tries to harm my precious people. Speaking of Shirone… Rias' gaze fell on her, more than likely she suspected her of telling me everything.

I couldn't have that so I started speaking again. "You don't have to give her that look; I'd figured the whole thing out myself. You did after all leave quite an easy trail to follow." A condescending smirk appeared on my face as I continued. "I mean really? You declared Issei dead without even checking? A bit too much of a rushed decision don't you think? Not to mention your flier was a decent clue to the whole thing. Next time just ask the guy to join up instead of setting him up to die." I ended my little lecture with a deep frown, showing how much I disliked her for what she did.

She adopted a guilty look as she spoke. "Yes I understand what you're saying, and for what it's worth I am truly sorry for what I did… still…" As she continued speaking her face turned back into one of anger. "I must ask what gives you the authority to claim this town, and to insult my strength?!" As if to prove her point she stood up and sent out some of her aura, trying to get a rise from us. However I wasn't affected because I was much stronger. As for the others they weren't affected either, already used to my overwhelming energy. Shirone was also fine having already felt it multiple times.

So instead of shaking in fear I decided to put Rias in her place. "Sorry but you need to do a lot better than that. Here… let me show you how it's done…" As soon as I was done speaking I sent my own aura at her. However unlike her I can focus it, as such only Rias felt my draconic energy crashing down on her. Because of the amount I let off her knees got wobbly, and she fell down back on the couch sweating.

Satisfied I let up, allowing her to breathe easy once again. However now Rias was looking at me fearfully. She also looked around her wondering how no one else was affected. As for Akeno, she was by her side quickly. Making sure her king was alright, all the while the queen was glaring at me. Even Shirone was looking up at me a bit angrily. But I rectified that by petting her head softly.

Also my next words also helped. "Okay first please don't give me those looks, I only did that because Gremory tried to do it to us. Secondly I held back quite a bit, if I wanted to I could've stopped her breathing. But as there are thing to discuss, and she is Koneko Chans king I let her off easy." While my words and petting were enough to placate Shirone, Rias and Akeno were still staring at me suspiciously, they also had hints of fear in their expressions. After all I had just said I had let Rias off easy.

Eventually Rias sighed before speaking. "Alright… let's get back to the subject at hand. First I'd like to know why you said this town was yours." Liking that we were back on track I explained my reasoning.

"Well first is as I've said… I've been here longer than you have, secondly my brother set up a barrier that keeps out stray devils, and thirdly I'm stronger than you and most of your race." Though that might have been a bit of a stretch… it was also true that based on what I've felt. That every devil has an innate Black element, even the reincarnated ones. So basically at most, their attacks will only do half damage to me, if at all. In layman's terms… I was the ultimate anti-devil weapon. Not that I planned on attacking them, or joining any faction whatsoever.

But back to Rias, you see although she seemed to understand my first two points… even if she looked surprised on the second. My third one made her angry again, no doubt thinking I was rather arrogant in saying that. But as I said it wasn't, all of what I said was based on pure facts. But like I expected she didn't believe me on that last point.

So what she said next wasn't really surprising. "Oh really now? Don't you think that you're a little to over-confident, perhaps a little arrogant in saying that?"

I only shook my head before answering. "Nope, not at all. Though I agree saying I'm more powerful than them might be a stretch. The fact is that most of them wouldn't be able to ever scratch me, is quite true. Even if your Maou's used their strongest attacks on me, only one of them could hurt me. And she's the weakest of your leaders." The one I was talking about was Serafall Leviathan, instead of using regular devil magic. She instead used ice with it; I suspected that this also gave her a secondary blue element.

Unfortunately my comments made Rias angrier. "Are you saying my brother… Sirzechs Lucifer… the strongest devil alive wouldn't be able to hurt you? Yet Serafall Leviathan… Sona's sister… could? Sorry but that logic seems a bit flawed." While I was intrigued that they were both siblings of a Maou, I needed to continue with the current topic.

And so I brought up the final bit of information I would reveal. "Actually it isn't flawed at all! You see it is only because of her ice magic that she could remotely harm me. I'm immune to almost all demonic energy attacks. So because your brother uses the power of destruction, it'd be useless on me. It's just the extra ice magic put in that could hurt me. But the spell would still be extremely weakened." By the looks on their faces, I could tell Rias and Akeno didn't believe me. Not that I really cared but I wasn't about to tell them I'm a dragon god just yet.

If they didn't know by my earlier statements, than it meant that so far… the others have tried to keep out of the supernatural world. This meant I could keep us a secret for a bit longer. Until something forced me to go full out, like my sister coming to try and make me join her again. This was prone to happen sooner or later, especially with the death of Altus. So yeah that'd be a cause for an alarm.

However Rias deciding she had enough of me, turned to Shirone. "Koneko how can you just sit there not saying anything against this boy?! I mean he's lying right?!" Turning to Rias she shook her head before speaking.

"No he's telling the truth Buchou. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't call him a liar." This seemed to have cowed Rias a bit while Shirone continued talking. "Buchou he didn't come to fight, only to reach a compromise." Personally I didn't mind if a fight broke out, but that was just Reaper telling me to kill them all. But seeing how that wasn't really something I'd like doing. I kept Reaper in check with Fernus', and a unwitting Shirone's help. As for Rias… seeing how her rook was siding with me left her a bit stumped.

But seeing how she trusted me Rias spoke with some conviction. "Alright let's say I believe you, what exactly do you want?" At her words I smiled before answering.

"First off you're allowed to continue as you have been. Seeing how you've harmed no one so far." Rias nodded her head in understanding, and she looked a bit more relieved to. However I wasn't done so I continued. "Secondly, as this is my territory it will be neutral. As such all comings and goings must be put forward to me. You can still leave at any time just inform me. However if any high profile people were to come… I'd like to be informed, that way I can prepare accordingly. Plus they'd have to meet with me first. With you being the younger sister of the current Lucifer, that shouldn't be too hard."

She bit her lip slightly in worry, but my next words calmed her. "Don't worry too much; I plan on doing this with all factions that wish to enter. Not just the devils, plus this way you won't have to worry about defending yourselves. Because if anyone comes here unannounced, I could give you full permission to do as you see fit. As such no repercussions could be put on you or your faction. You could just say that the one who controls the town told you to take care of the threat." Thinking of the implication of my words she smiled viciously while nodding her head positively.

Basically I just gave her permission to do whatever she wanted without causing another war. Well… as long as Rias brought it up with me first. But… again I wasn't quite done yet so I continued.

"Secondly If it's possible I'd like a house built somewhere in town. One where we could move into, and also house important people and hold meetings in. It would be easier to keep track of things like that. Now finally, and this includes Sitri san, I want a meeting with both of you every month detailing what you've done. It's only to make sure you're not doing anything too terrible. But seeing how you two don't seem to be too bad, despite your latest failed recruitment operation. I don't really expect you to do anything." Secretly this was also to make more room for Raynare and Shirone. Just in case they chose to permanently move in with us.

But she really didn't need to know about that. I had actually thought this out quite a bit. So unlike Rias who had no time to prepare, I had the upper hand with this negotiation. Eventually I also gave my demands to keep an eye out for any surprises. Because anyone who decided to sneak into my town after this would be considered a threat. The house itself would be new meeting place for the dragons. It could also become their new safe house. Seeing how we were now being hunted down.

And with all of us together in one place we had a higher chance of survival. As for Rias she was thinking rather hard about my demands. But we both had something to gain by them, mostly me for sure. But as a neutral party tied to her rook, things would generally be in her favor. Still… I knew this wasn't something she could decide on her own. This was something I was counting on.

Speaking evenly she gave me her answer. "To be frank… I'm in no position to either accept, or deny your requests. With what you did earlier you've already proven that you're stronger than me. However this isn't really a decision I can make on my own. In order for this to work, you'll need to meet me again with Sona, and our siblings. The Maou's Leviathan and Lucifer, you see it'd be up to them." Personally that was what I was hoping for. I already knew she couldn't decide on her own, seeing how this town was claimed as both Gremory and Sitri territory.

But if I could prove my strength to the king of the devils, and the one in charge of foreign affairs… then it would be simple to keep this place safe. That safety would increase if I could convince Azazel to acknowledge this place as neutral. Then if two of the three bible factions agreed with it... then the heaven faction would then be forced to agree as well.

So smiling like I won something I agreed with her. "If that's the case than a meeting between us should suffice. As such I'd appreciate it if you could arrange it quickly. But I'm willing to wait for the time being, by the time the meetings arranged. I'll probably already have Azazel's approval thanks to Raynare here. Other than that I guess a meeting with Sitri San would be fine as well." At my mentioning of the fallen Rias turned to Raynare suspiciously.

"About that… Why are two fallen angels doing here anyway?" I just rolled my eyes a bit at her suspicions but still answered.

"First the one on my right is my younger adopted sister, so I expect you to be nice to her." I held my gaze on her while she nodded nervously. "Secondly Raynare was an interesting case. So far based on what she's told me she was here under false orders. Something I'll take care of soon enough. Also I decided to invite her here, so we could get her enrolled at the school by the middle of next month. You see… we kind of had to tell a few lies to allow her to stay with us." She seemed to understand, or at the very least decided not to say anything about it.

After all even if it wasn't official this town was under my jurisdiction. That was something made painfully obvious for her. Though I could tell she didn't exactly like it and more over she knew… if I could get the Grigori to accept this place as neutral ground… Then the other factions would be pressured into accepting. I had planned this whole thing out as soon as Raynare explained to me the issues, and governing bodies of the bible factions.

It would also help if I proved that I could back up my claim with strength. Something that I knew I had in abundance. I just hoped I wouldn't have to crush someone into a pancake with heavy gravity to soon. Or worse rip their souls out of their bodies. I had enough trouble getting over Dohnaseek's death. I didn't need anything else on my conscious for the time being.

Thankfully with our meeting concluded there wasn't very much left to do. So we decided that if we were going to be trying to work together, we should just hang out and talk the rest of the day.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Frozen Crow**_

* * *

I had to admit I didn't expect to be sent out on a mission like this. But orders are orders, and that meant I had to come here to devil town. But based on what Ulysses told me of his brother, that would probably change soon. In fact I was hoping that he'd succeed, that way Kuoh could become a nice place to relax. Even if there were others you'd consider enemies, they wouldn't be able to do anything to you. Unless they wanted punishment, in my eyes this town could become key in bridging the gap between the factions.

But I digress I haven't even introduced myself. The names Lance Frost, born to a fallen angel father, and a Yuki-Onna mother, so yeah no relation to Jack Frost. I was actually pretty upset about that when I found out.

But because of this unique union I gained the ability of ice. Holy ice to be exact. As for what I looked like well… I was five foot ten inches tall and had an athlete's build. My hair was short and colored dark blue and was also spiked up. My skin color was rather pale as well. These were traits I gained from my father, however my eyes were jade green, which was a trait I got from my mother. I also had six extremely dark blue wings that looked like they were made of ice, but that's not really important.

As for my clothes… I wore a white dress shirt tucked into black slacks. On my feet were dark brown formal shoes that were slightly pointed. My socks were also black, and I had a brown leather belt around my waist. On top of my shirt I wore a dark grey vest with a grey colored trench coat over it. I also wore grey rimmed circular glasses, and a fedora that was also grey in color.

Then finally I had on a white and grey checkered scarf around my neck. It was thin and I didn't cover up my face. Overall I had an intellectual look about me. Right now though I was just walking around the town, trying to familiarize myself with it. To be honest although it wasn't a large city, it was still a nice and quiet little place.

_No wonder the two Maou's sent their sisters here. Although the barrier Ulysses put up around the city certainly helps._ Personally… I was starting to wonder when the five dragon gods would reveal themselves. With at least four out of the remaining five working together, they would be a force to reckon with. Not even Ophis or The great red would be able to stand up to them. But in the end, it was their decision to make and no one could push them. If they tried they'd probably be stomped on.

I mean what can you do against a group that can put black holes in front of you, launch giant ice bergs at you, and send out explosive shock waves that can level mountains, or even create a volcano under your feet. And to top it all off, they aren't even in their true forms. I shudder to think what they could do going all out. The worst part is that most of them weren't even at the same level of the original dragon gods!

_Or maybe that's a good thing?_

As I was thinking I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. "LANCE!~"

"AHHH!" If this situation ever came up I would fervently deny I ever screamed. Jumping forward I quickly turned around in a fighting stance only to see… "Ulysses! What are you doing here?!" My surprise was justified, after all why did I need to be sent if he was coming himself? Also I thought he wanted to lay low for a bit. You see despite no one really knowing his real name, or what he actually is. He is rather infamous throughout the supernatural world. Mostly for being almost un-killable, a womanizer, and also being immune fire.

The reason he needed to lay low was because… he caused a ruckus a few weeks ago… you see he tried to flirt with Grafyia Lucifuge… the wife and queen of the current Lucifer. Although he said that wasn't really the case, and that the marriage was just a cover. The only one who believes him in the Grigori was of course… Azazel. The two of them even went on a drinking binge, to celebrate his so called "bravery". How his brother Christopher ever put up with him I'll never know.

Now his response was to give me a weird grin before speaking. "Well you see I heard word from my little familiar, that my brother had gotten himself a girl!~ He also told me they spent the night together in the same bed. So I figured I'd come and visit, just to congratulate him on becoming a man!" At this he struck a pose that showed off his muscles. First off that's just strange, secondly I didn't know he had a familiar, thirdly how did his familiar find out about this? It was then that I saw a small cricket land on his shoulder.

He quickly turned to it with a smile. "Ahh perfect timing Gregor! Please tell me what else my brother and new soon to be sister have done!~" At this point… I couldn't understand anything about what was being said. After all I don't speak cricket, which was about the strangest familiar I've ever seen. I also didn't have a mental connection with it. But when he started laughing I knew he discovered something interesting.

He also seemed quite inclined to share it with me. "Listen to this! After they slept together they then took a bath together! They didn't do anything in there besides the girl messaging my bro's back. But still! It's only a matter of time." With this he folded his arms and nodded sagely. It was at this point that I realized he needed a different hobby other than girls, drinking, fighting, and talking about his younger brother's love life. Truthfully… I don't understand why his brother hasn't terminated him yet. Also yes, I meant terminated… not killed.

Hell I want to right now just because he's already getting on my nerves! But alas… even with my Ice abilities, he'd crush me in a heartbeat if I tried. As I was pondering ditching him, I felt something grab onto my right wrist and start dragging me.

That turned out to be an excited Ulysses. "Alright Lancey boy it's time to go visit my little bro!~" As he dragged me I tried to protest, only to be ignored while he continued to laugh. Really I only hoped that this didn't end up in a fight… or that anyone was around to see us…

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

As we left the club room after bidding everyone goodbye, I gave out a sigh of relief. For if I was honest… I expected things to go south really fast. Luckily besides the whole incident with Buchou trying to scare Christopher, everything else had gone smoothly. Well there was also the incident, where Akeno tried to seduce Issei… but that was stopped quickly by Christopher, who didn't want Milly's mind corrupted. Strangely enough Kiba never showed up when I asked Buchou… she said something about him tracking down the person who threw the note.

It was actually pretty worrying… after all he's never been _this_ focused on something. At this point I was about to just go out and find this person myself. Funnily enough… I did notice that Christopher had a strange look on his face when we mentioned Kiba. Speaking of my boyfriend I couldn't help but think about what he asked for. I was rather interested in what he brought up. Especially the thing about the house, I blushed at the thought of moving in together.

It certainly had an appeal since I liked sleeping with him. Although I don't know what came over me when I asked to bathed with him. I was glad I did so, for when I messaged his back I couldn't help but notice something. The amount of knots he had was horrendous! It would take a few more messages to get rid of them all. I could only imagine the amount of stress he's had to get that bad. Glancing over to him on my right I smiled sadly.

_I guess I'll just have to help him relax then. _Unfortunately I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I knew I'd have to try if we were going to be living together. Speaking of which…

Still looking at him I decided to ask something. "Hey Chris Kun could we stop by my place, you know before we head over to your house."

He shrugged before answering. "Sure we can stop by there. As for everyone else they can head back home." The three up ahead of us said their goodbyes, as we went off in another direction. The things I wanted to get from my house were a few uniforms, and some fresh clothing. I didn't want to wear the same thing every day after all. Even if his shirt was comfortable, and I liked the way he looked at me when I wore it. It was just best that I had more clothing; after all I could just take his shirts whenever I wanted to fluster him. What with me staying in his room for the time being.

Now we didn't really speak very much on the way there, but he did wrap his left arm around me as I walked closely to him. So I just took the quiet time I had with him and scooting closer. Making sure our embrace was as tight as possible.

We ended up not staying to long at my place, and I just got out a duffle bag and put everything in there. Along with some essential toiletries, so once done we headed on back to Chris' house. Only I couldn't help but turn beat red, as he hoisted me onto his shoulders and ran there. But despite all that, I couldn't help but laugh along with him as he ran.

With his speed it didn't take us too long to make it to his house. So once we arrived he sat me down and picked up my bags. I tried to protest but he was rather insistent saying it was his job as my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile and open the door for him with his key. Inside everyone was already there, they were sitting around in the front room just talking. As we walked in everyone turned to greet us, while Christopher's mother gave me a wink.

Not knowing what else to really do, since I didn't tell Christopher that she knew his secret. I ended up just smiling politely and nodding at her. Everyone else was also in their pajamas. So seeing how it was now seven and we ate at the club room. There by convincing everyone to make my boyfriend our new official clubs cook. Something which I whole heartedly agreed with. I decided to take a little initiative.

I did so by grabbing his hand and dragging him to our room to set down a few things. This was only my duffle bag, which I then opened and got out my comb, toothbrush, and my nightgown with an extra set of underwear.

My nightgown was something which I had got recently. It was white and stopped above my knees, it also wasn't tight instead kind of loose and flowy. There was also a dark pink flower design on the front, and had a small slit on the side of my left thigh. Grabbing these things I turned to Christopher and spoke.

"Alright then I think it's time for another bath.~" He was about to protest when I grabbed his hand again, and dragged him into the bathroom. On the way out he managed to hold onto his nightwear as we entered. Smirking I knew it was time to help him relax a bit more.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

After we were done we were both dressed in our sleepwear. Although I didn't wear a bra underneath mine, mainly to fluster Christopher. If I was honest with myself… I couldn't help but blame Rias and Akeno for my current behavior. They weren't the best role models for this kind of thing. For example Rias walks around naked all the time, and Akeno likes teasing people in multiple ways... mostly because she was a sadist.

Our queen had also kept trying to put ideas into my head, ever since I first really told them about Christopher. The last things I could blame were my own natural instincts, what to claim, and hold onto my mate.

Those were mainly my Nekoshou ones, while my devil ones constantly told me to seduce him. To be frank… I'm surprised I've held back as much as I have. But in the shower I had a nice surprise for my mate; once again I gave him a back message. Which I had to admit, made me feel good as well!~ It pleased me to see Christopher relax and stop thinking for once. For he was always thinking and pondering, always worried about something. I felt like I was in heaven thanks to my instincts, though at the same time they screamed to give myself to him.

Luckily we controlled ourselves, and ended up walking back out into the living room. That was when I ended up meeting two unexpected people. One was a tall and muscular red haired man, and the other seemed like some intelligent young man with blue hair. However he felt like a very cold version of a fallen angel. While the other kind of felt like a fiery version of Christopher. Speaking of whom… as soon as he saw the stranger he froze in place. I looked at him in concern, especially since I felt nothing from the man. Currently he was laughing along with other men of the house. While Mrs. Hyoudou looked exasperated and Raynare looked a bit red.

Milly however only looked confused, indicating he was making some innuendos that were going over her head.

Eventually he noticed us and stood up and gave a big toothy grin before speaking. "Well if it isn't my bro and his gal!~ It's been a whil- oomph!" That last part came from Christopher, who practically teleported to him and punched him in the stomach. After that he grabbed his coat collar and yelled at him while shaking him.

"What did I tell you about corrupting Milly's mind with your stories Ulysses?! And the rest of you!" He turned to the others who were there. "Why didn't you do anything to stop him? Or at least send Milly off to her room!" While young and innocent Milly, now looked even more confused the others looked sheepish. Eventually something clicked in my head and I turned to glare at the red haired man.

_So this is his older brother Ulysses eh? I think I'll need to have a talk with him later about abandoning my mate._ When I was done thinking that I blinked for a bit. _Wait since when have I referred to Christopher as my mate? _In the end I decided it didn't really matter since it was true. But I did back up in surprise when Ulysses appeared in front of me. By the looks of things he escaped when Christopher chose to start lecturing his family.

But before I could get a word out he spoke. "I can already guess what you might want to say to me. I can also guess as to what my brother wants to say to me. But I'm sorry to say that I can't answer any of your questions. Well… at least not yet. Now I will say… it's nice to see the girl that my brother has fallen head over heels for. And that he actually has good taste." I didn't say anything to him which prompted him to continue talking. "Well I can already guess that you don't like me that much. But I can know that's mostly because my brother has yet to tell you who killed our parents." I blinked in surprise, but remembered what Mrs. Hyoudou told me this morning.

So I held up my hands to stop him from speaking while giving him a stern look. "Sorry but I want to hear everything from my boyfriend's mouth. I don't want to hear it from anyone else. For I know that he'll tell me when he's ready to. Until it's such a time I will wait patiently." Looking back up to him I could see two emotions, one where I could tell he was happy I said that. While the other was angry, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. But before I could say anything he spoke with a slightly irritated voice.

"Now know I like the way you trust and accept him. However know that he'll never tell you unless forced. My brother is just like that, he doesn't want anyone to hate them. Just like he can't bring himself to hate his sister for what she did. He's just an idiot like that." I looked up at him confused, wondering why he worded it like that.

_He doesn't want anyone to hate the killer just like he can't hate his sister? What does that mean?_ As I was thinking Ulysses ruffled up my still slightly damp hair, before turning back to sit with the others. However Christopher stood in his way glaring at him.

Sighing Ulysses addressed him. "Hello there bro, I'm sure you have questions. But I promise to answer them tomorrow… I promise this on my soul as the fire dragon." For a few moments they just stared at each other. Until finally Christopher sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. After that Ulysses smiled again and we all went to sit down in the living room. There we just talked and caught up with what he and his "assistant" were doing. Interestingly enough… Ulysses cover job is actually that of an archeologist. He also told us some stories about some of the people he's met. Which actually irked me quite a bit…

There was one about a silver haired woman in a maid outfit, which kind of struck a chord with me. I didn't know why but the way he described, and talked about her reminded me of someone. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Apparently he ended up flirting with her and even got her blushing. That's when the guards of the mansion he was in, discovered him and chased him out. My opinion of him lowered to right below Issei's after that. But I had to be fair with Issei; he has indeed made a few improvements over the last few days. I guess I had to thank Raynare for that.

Eventually it got late and we had school the next day. So we all said goodnight to each other and went to bed. As for me and Christopher we just snuggled in once more. Once I was once more resting on his chest. I heard Christopher start to speak to me, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shirone, I was wondering about something." Curious about his own curiosity I didn't say anything and just let him continue. "I was wondering why you had two names." I tensed up as he asked that, and he felt that as well as he quickly went to scratch my exposed ears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, I was just wondering because you told me to call you Shirone. Your real name while we were alone." I were honest… it was a rather sore subject for me. But after talking to Ulysses, I kind of figured that it wasn't as bad as what happened to him. I also thought back to the conversation I had with his adoptive mother. And so with a test of faith I decided to tell him.

_Plus he might open up to me more, if I do the same._ So taking a deep breath I began to explain. Now understand, before I did tell him the bare bones of the story, like our parents died when we were young, and that my sister abandoned me. Also that Rias' family eventually took me in. But taking a deep breath I decided to finally tell him what really happened.

"I'll be honest this is a sore topic for me… but you deserve to know. What with everything we've been through. You see seven years ago me and my sister Kuroka. Had actually lived with a different peerage. While I wasn't a part of the peerage, my sister was reincarnated as the bishop. However one day she lost control of a power, one that we yokai call senjutsu. Because of that she killed her king in a rage and ran off. She left me behind forcing me to flee alone. It was a very terrible time for me… I didn't know what was happening and I was so scared." I was close to tears at this point which only made Christopher hug me harder.

He said I could stop if I wanted, but I continued also wanting to truly get this off my chest. "Eventually I was caught and tried; you see they thought I might know where my sister was. But like I said she ran off and left me to my fate. If it wasn't for Rias' older brother… the Maou Lucifer I probably would've been executed." As I said that I could feel anger rising from him, but he did his best to control it. This made me worried about telling him this next part, but I continued all the same.

But not without a little warning. "Please don't get mad at Buchou for this next part. She was younger than we are now, so promise me you won't hold what I tell you against her." This was what I was really worried about; Christopher cared for me tremendously. So I was worried that he might try to harm Rias after I told him about what happened next.

He however was surprised by my words and held me closer before answering. "Shirone… I can't promise that I won't be angry, but I will promise that I won't do anything against her. After all I do know how important she is to you." That promise of his erased my worries so I continued with my tale.

"Alright then… when he helped me, he took me to Rias who already had Akeno as her queen. He then gave me to her to become part of her peerage. After which she gave me the name Koneko Toujou. While it was better than the alternative, I knew I was basically a pet for the first few months. After that Rias truly began to care for me, but I've always kind of missed my old name." After I stopped speaking I could feel some anger coming from him, and he lifted us both up so we were kneeling on the bed.

Looking into my eyes he spoke. "So you were never really given a choice? And they put you on trial for something that wasn't your fault?" As he held me by the arms, I could only look down and nod with some tears. Reining in his anger he spoke again. "You don't have to worry I'm not really mad at Rias, as you said she was just a child. But her brother shouldn't have treated you like that." I heard him sigh before continuing with a much lighter tone. "But at least he saved you, something to which I'm grateful for. However you really should have had a choice. With both your name and becoming a devil." Looking at him in the eyes, I was surprised that he wasn't too mad at Buchou.

_I guess I doubted him for nothing._ Thanks to his words I felt a warmth inside… one which I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt… relief… I felt true comfort, and I knew that my past wasn't going to slow me down as much anymore. With that I smiled and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I then proceeded to press my lips to his, and to my delight he quickly returned the gesture. Eventually we stopped and laid ourselves back down. However this time I was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

**Story Omake preview: Nonsensical meetings**

_**The spectator**_

_**A Random time of unimportance**_

* * *

In a room that was completely white stood a few people. Four to be exact and they were all eyeing each other suspiciously.

The first to speak was wearing a dark white duster, with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath with silver metal plates over it; on his hands were blue fingerless gloves, he also wore white pants and combat boots. The boots were also blue in color and had sliver plates over the most vulnerable areas. Over his face was a skull mask. But one could still see his blue eyes.

"Alright what exactly is going on here?" Everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing. Looking around there wasn't anything but the large white room they were in, along with themselves of course.

The next to speak pushed up his glasses. He had neat short black hair, and red eyes. His glasses were rimless, with the metal stems being black. He was wearing a red shirt, a brown vest, and black slacks. On his feet were black loafers, with the soles being red in color. Around his waist was a dull black colored belt. He also had on black leather gloves and a black trenchcoat over his clothes.

"It would seem that we've been gathered here against our wills. Quite annoying if you ask me." The next one to say something wore interesting attire. Even more so than the first one to speak. He was wearing a long brown leather coat that was open from the waist down. It also had a high collar and also had on black leather pants stuffed into brown long boot with metal greaves. On his hands were black leather gloves with metal forearm protectors. Around his waist was a single leather belt with buckles in both the front and back. Hanging from his shoulder was a belt that looped around him.

It also had a gun holster attached to it at his side. On his head was a brown leather cap with feathers on both of its sides. He was also wearing a black undershirt that had a face mask attached to it that went over his face. Over his red eyes were black circular sunglasses. On his right side was a sheathed katana. In the gun holster was a large blue revolver. Overall he looked the most equipped.

"I may not recognize two of you but I do know who you are Neos." Neos happened to be the first one who spoke.

Seeing his old friend he greeting him back. "Well it's good to see you again as well Hunter." At the mention of the first's name the last person's eyes widened in recognition. He wore a pitch black long coat that had two hand pockets. On the back of it was a yin-yang made up of two black white dragons. Except that it also had an Ouroboros around them. On his feet were black dress shoes and black socks.

He also wore black slacks, and had on a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. Around his waist was a black leather belt. He also wore one fingerless glove on his right hand. Pulling down his black hood, and taking off his black metal goggles. Everyone could see his white hair and golden eyes.

When he spoke it was with awe. "Do you mean Neos Draconis? Also codenamed Colonel Bladedancer of the W.R.C.?!" Neos blinked at him in surprise before answering.

"While I quit the W.R.C. a while ago I am indeed him. But who are you kid?" Quickly he saluted him before speaking.

"Rodrick Booker sir! It's good to see you once again!" Hearing his name Neos hit his fist into the palm of his hand in realization.

"Well! I'd never thought I'd see you again. After all you've been missing for the last sixty years, or at least in my time. Thank you dragon blooded immortality and time space laws." At this both Rodrick and the one who hadn't introduced himself stared at him in shock. Eventually the nameless one spoke.

"You're a dragon? Here I thought I was the only one here. Oh yeah I'm Christopher Hyoudou by the way." Looking at him strangely Rodrick spoke to him.

"Hyoudou? What are you Issei's cousin or something?" Christopher stared back at him confused before speaking.

"No I'm his adoptive brother… how do you know him?" Rodrick now looked even more confused.

"I don't remember him having an adoptive brother… and I should know I'm his king!" At this point in time their conversation started heating up. Leaving poor Hunter and Neos behind, although they did perk up when they started talking about a girl named Shirone.

Stepping into the conversation Neos spoke up. "Okay I think I understand what's going on here." They both stopped arguing to look at him. "You see you're both apart the same dimension but belong to parallel universes. For example Shirone is Hunter's adoptive sister in his universe, while also being my surrogate niece." Both of the ones arguing turned back to one another, and quickly apologized for the misunderstanding.

At this Hunter spoke up. "So what are your relationships with my sister anyway?" At this both paled a bit before answering hesitantly.

It was Christopher who spoke however. "She's our girlfriend in both of our respective universes…" After he was done speaking Neos slowly backed away from Hunter. Who had slowly started to exude a dark aura.

He then started laughing darkly. "Hehehe… well if that's true I can only hope for your sakes that you're treating her correctly. If not… well… you might start missing some limbs…" Both of them quickly started to shake while quickly saying everything they could to save themselves. Neos however only looked on the scene shaking his head.

_Well… this was not something I expected to happen at all. Oh well I guess it might be fun to see how this all plays out…_

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**_

_**P.S the order of the elements does mater. **_

_**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**_

_**Black: Christopher**_

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Red: Ulysses**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**_

_**Black: Kiba**_

_**White: Raynare**_

_**Blue, White: Asia**_

_**Blue, White: Lance**_

_**Black, Blue: Grafyia**_

_**Black, Blue: Sona**_

_**Now for omake guys…**_

_**Black, White, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue: Neos**_

_**Black, Blue, Green, Yellow, White: Hunter**_

_**Black, Yellow, Green: Rodrick**_

_**Black: Christopher**_

* * *

_**Recipe for pasta… servings for four "regular" people**_

_**One whole onion-chopped**_

_**One half sized can of clams**_

_**Sour cream**_

_**Mushrooms ten to twelve depending on size-chopped**_

_**Garlic **_

_**Parsley**_

_**Butter**_

_**Pot of cooked spaghetti noodle or something similar.**_

_**First you sauté onions in butter until caramelized then put in mushrooms and wait until the juice is cooked down (Leave some juice!)Then you put in the clams and cook down the juice while putting in the parsley and garlic to taste. After that put in sour cream until it thickens. Then put the sauce with the noodles and mix it all up. Then you serve it with parmesan cheese or whatever you prefer.**_

* * *

**Slayer: Alright another chapter bites the dust!**

**Judan: I can't believe you kept that omake in…**

**Neos: Meh… unlike last time I don't care. After all I got more screen time.**

**Slayer: What are you guys actors?**

**Shadow: Well… we might as well be…**

**Argentum: Does that make me a screen writer or something?**

**Slayer: I guess? But then I am also an actor and screen writer.**

**Judan: Is that true for the both of us then?**

**Rodrick: Well as the only three real people out of this group… yeah.**

**Neos: Okay this is getting kind of Meta… so let's just get this over with. Agreed?**

**Slayer: Yeah… so how about it Rodrick want to kick us off?**

**Rodrick: Sure… now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Slayer: Whelp we're back with another chapter.**

**Argentum: Also not too much to say up here so we'll just have Ulysses finish this.**

**Slayer: Ah nothing but the last chapter we made for the void emperor, was one of the best ones yet! Despite going to look back over it only to see mistakes after we put it up...**

**Judan: Wait! I haven't gotten a line in!**

**Shadow: Well there you go… a line so finish us off Ulysses because we're too lazy to write up any funny dialogue for this chapter.**

**Ulysses: Uh… okay? Ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Judan: Wait are we really going to be this lazy?**

**Slayer: Yes now shut it.**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Five: A reason I'm not the god of knowledge

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

As the day's morning light began to shine. I awoke, not because of the sunlight. But instead by my own infernal, terrible, internal clock… So yeah… yawning I woke up to see Shirone still sleeping peacefully on my chest. Looking at her I couldn't help but remember last night. Rubbing her head gently, a sad smile developed on my face.

_Who would've ever thought that her past was so painful?_

**[Thou could'st have known. True… we had our suspicions… But she needed to tell us by her own power. Much like thou needs to tell her under ours.]** I closed my eyes and contemplated Fernus' words. They were true… there was no doubt about it… However I just couldn't bring myself to do so! I just currently didn't have the strength yet… As I debated with Fernus on what to do, I felt a slight stirring on my chest.

I didn't even have to look down to see that Shirone was waking up. Yawning cutely she elevated herself by putting her hands, on either side of my body. She then looked down to me with a sleepy smile. And though I tried to only look at her face, I couldn't help but notice a few things… like how the straps of her night gown, were way… down on her arms. This allowed for most of her developing chest to be seen. It didn't take me long to find out she was doing it on purpose.

_Well two can play that game…_ So reaching up I gently took her head and leaned up to press my lips against hers. However unlike the last few times, I gently stuck my tongue out into her mouth. Surprised but pleased, it wasn't too long until she also let out her tongue. Quickly did this devolve into a "wrestling" match between us.

However after just a few seconds… right when my love was getting into it. I decided to abruptly stop, upon my action Shirone looked at me annoyed. At her expression I simply smiled causing her to shake her head in exasperation. With that little scene done, Shirone laid her head back down on my chest. But as I saw her feline ears, I got an idea. Mainly it was caused by curiosity. But I also wanted to treat Shirone to something since I put a stop to our frenching.

Pushing myself up I opened my mouth, and gently started to nibble on her right ear. My action earned me a surprised squeal from my girlfriend. But that surprised noise quickly turned into slight moans, something I inwardly smirked at.

_And that's a success! _Unfortunately at that moment the alarm had to go off. This caused me to let go of her ear and turn to the hated clock. Unsurprisingly Shirone was also glaring at it hatefully. Realizing we just couldn't call in sick, we turned to each other and kissed one last time quickly. At that point we proceeded to get up and get ready for school. Strangely enough… we didn't find it embarrassing that we changed in front of the other. But considering the baths we've taken together, as well as what we were just doing… I'm pretty sure this was a large step down.

After getting dressed I quickly made my way to the kitchen, while Shirone took to the bathroom. Today was Monday,so naturally I had to cook up some good stuff for lunch today. Even though we'd probably be having lunch in the ORC room this time.

Not that I minded they all seemed like good people. Well for the most part… I was still kind of annoyed with Rias, but decided to give her a second chance… if only for my adorable kitten's sake. On the other hand… I was dreading talking to Kiba. Because by the sounds of things he's gone a bit… nuts… so I really wasn't in the mood to explain I was at fault.

_Hopefully we'll look back to all this one day, and laugh…_

**[I wholly disagree with thou.] **Grumbling about a pessimistic dragon, I got to work making lunch for everyone. As I did so a certain red head interrupted my musings.

"So you finally made contact." Pausing as I reached for the fridge I didn't even turn around to speak. I only shook my head and talked as I continued to work.

"Of course I did Ulysses, but it would've been sooner if all of you had actually told me." Getting out some ingredients for coconut shrimp, and other dishes I closed the door and turned to him. Just letting my power over gravity take them over to the counter. Now getting a view at him, I couldn't help but feel slightly confused.

You see… older brother was usually shirtless, but for some reason he was dressed in a suit and tie. Of course he was still wearing his hat, but the solid red suit, slacks, shoes, tie, and the dark red dress shirt sure threw me off. Seeing that I was staring at him he grinned before speaking.

"Oh? You like the new look? Well don't get used to it, I've only got to wear this to my new job in town.~" Blinking again, I turned from him and started cooking; the response I got was predictable. "HEY! Aren't you going to say something?!"

I didn't even bother to turn back as I answered. "Why should I care if you're moving here, and why should I care about any job you get? You've had multiple cover jobs all over the world. Yet so far the only one I could say I was pleased about, was your most recent one as an archeologist. It was also the longest you've had, eight years right?" He scoffed at me while folding his arms across his chest.

Then he spoke to me in a challenging tone. "Okay fine… name one job which wasn't a good, clean, legitimate job?" I really couldn't help it at this point. As I paused in my cooking I turned back to him. Then while wearing a blank face and looking him directly in the eye... gave one of many jobs that were the opposite of what he just said.

"Strip club bouncer." He raised his right index finger into the air and opened his mouth, yet not one word came out. Shaking my head I got back to work as our other guest, made his way in. He took a sniff of the air before speaking.

"Mmm… something sure does smell good, what's cooking?" Seeing no harm in talking to him I answered his question.

"Oh… just some coconut shrimp, springrolls, fried rice, vegetables, steam buns, keke bread, cashew chicken, sweet and sour pork, and salmon onigiri." Even if I didn't turn around I still smirked, because I could practically feel that his mouth was hanging open.

Laughing at his acquaintance, Ulysses slapped him on the back before speaking. "Well that's an awful lot of food for lunch. What's the occasion?" Smiling softly because I thought of Shirone I decided to tell him.

"Well you know my girlfriend? Well let's just say she can eat… so just for fun I decided that I would make two special lunches. One for the beginning of the week, and one at the end. Just to make up for Saturday, and Sunday, when I couldn't really cook for her." Hearing my explanation Ulysses laughed while Lance asked me a question.

"But isn't she spending her time over here during the weekends now? If that's the case are you still going to continue that tradition?" I had to actually give some thought to that. Because it is true, that she's probably going to be living with us from now on. If her duffle bag was any indication of Shirone's motives… but it wasn't like I minded… especially if I woke up to her every morning to her like _that_. You know I've said it before and I'll say it again. Shirone really is a beautiful girl, with those thoughts I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Unfortunately Ulysses picked up on it.

And… quickly misinterpreted it… most likely on purpose… "Wait was that what I thought it was? Did my dear prude of a younger brother let out a perverted chuckle?! What a mir-" He was about to say more, but without looking I threw a fork at him. The fork ended up lodging into his forehead, after a short second he cried out in pain and fell off of his chair.

Of course he was threating me the whole time. "Why you little! I swear I'm going to pluck off your wings, cook them in fry oil, and eat them! Then I'll roast the rest of your scaly hide and…" And so on he went… he didn't even stop when Shirone and Milly, walked into the dining room. Of course they just watched the scene in confusion. Until Milly being the kind girl that she was, walked up to Ulysses and pulled out the fork.

In an instant his attitude changed, and he got off the floor to tightly hug Milly. All the while the man baby was crying. Being used to his antics she just patted the crying dragon on the back. But of course her eyes were closed.

"There, there… you're fine now Ulysses Nii." Still hugging her he spoke with a voice full of fake pain and sadness.

"Oh Mil-Chan! Little bro is so mean! He threw a fork into my head! It was the most painful thing I've ever felt!" At this point Milly was just rubbing the crybaby's head. Ignoring the current scene, Shirone walked up into the kitchen and gave me a hug from behind. Smiling as she peeked out from my side I continued to cook.

After examining the ingredients I had out she finally spoke. "So what are you making today?" Smirking I told her exactly what I was making, and by the end she was slightly salivating.

My smirk widened as I decided to tease her. "Careful not to drool on me." Stepping back from me, she blushed cutely before quickly composing herself.

Coughing into her right fist she asked another question. "So… is there anything for dessert?" I looked at her with and gave a wink, but didn't actually say anything. This caused her to pout, which me and Fernus found absolutely adorable. Little did she know I already had planned something special for later. But I wanted to make it before she could see anything. After all it isn't a surprise, if someone already knows about it. Eventually Issei and Raynare came into the room as well.

Walking up to Ulysses who had finally recovered, Issei gave him a high five before sitting down. Raynare was quick to follow, and sat down to his right.

However seeing how everyone was here, it was time to speak. "Okay let's call the assembly of the supernatural to order. First order of business is finding out why…" I looked Ulysses directly in the eye for this one. "I was never informed about the supernatural… until actually confronted with a dangerous situation! I hope you know I could've been killed." At this point everyone but lance was looking over to Ulysses.

Giving a sigh he answered my question. "I think you already know why Christopher, but just in case you don't… let me elaborate for you then." I glared at him slightly as I continued cooking. "You have no hate, and also have a pension for sparing those who wish death on you. While the rest of those in the supernatural does not, do you get the picture yet?"

I growled slightly at that before retorting. "Oh I do… you're saying that I don't have the guts! To kill every enemy that comes my way. Well if that was the case… then why did I kill Dohnaseek?" Ulysses smirked at me before answering.

"That's simple… he was trying to kill Issei. You only fight back when those you care about are in danger. Not only that, but you didn't think that attack of yours would kill him. After all the only ones you've ever used that against, were the rest of us dragon gods. In fact I have no doubt your own conscious felt extreme guilt from his death." I clenched my fists at those words. Because despite wanting to deny them they were true… that didn't mean I wasn't about to slug him though. But before I could do anything, Shirone stepped up from behind me angrily.

So after a short hiss she tore into him. "And what's wrong with that?! Who cares if he doesn't like killing! Who cares if he only fights to protect! You don't need hate, to survive out in the supernatural world! I think he's perfect the way he is, and as such he doesn't need the instinct to kill!" I was actually both awed, yet shocked at Shirone's words. Because never have I seen her yell at anyone before. But she just did, not only that… but she did it to defend me.

Looking between me and her Ulysses spoke again. "Hmm… me think's you misunderstood. Not once did I say it was a bad thing, all I meant was that he'd have a much harder time surviving. So I wanted to wait until he was ready. Unfortunately things got moved up quite a bit. Still… I can't help but find you a bit hypocritical sweet cheeks." Slightly taken aback by his comment, Shirone's glare intensified after a bit. Especially with the sweet cheeks part, I myself was also glaring at him for that. After all… it wasn't exactly an appropriate nickname for any girl. More so for my girl!

Still he continued on. "Tell me… before my brother, before Raynare… what did you think of fallen angels as a whole?" Confused she was about to answer when he cut her off. "You thought them nothing more than your enemies' right? And if you don't anymore now that you know some… what about the others? What about actual angels? Exorcist's maybe? Or how about stray devils? You hate them right? A lot of them hate you to; as such this world is filled with nothing but hate. Why do you think senjutsu is so difficult to use? Why there have been cases of practitioners losing-" Knowing where Ulysses was going with his rant... I knew I had to stop him before he hurt Shirone.

So quickly did I step in front of her before speaking. "Alright I think she gets it Ulysses! But most of what you said holds no merit for her anymore. I mean look at this! We have three fallen in this room, and we'll all acting friendly with each other. So I suggest you shut up so we can move on!" Although I tried to hide it, there was still some unbridled rage in my voice. Because whether it was intentional or not, he was close to saying something he shouldn't in front of Shirone.

Blinking a bit he shrugged but adhered to my request. Gratefully I let Raynare have the next question. Seeing how it wasn't too important I turned to Shirone. Worry reflected on my face as I saw her. Though she was trying to hide it, I could feel that fear and confusion had clouded her thoughts. Her face was back to being blank, but she was trembling, and her breath was a bit quicker. If only just slightly so the only one who could tell was me. I swiftly deduced that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

**[As usual… our brother hast let his talents get the best of him.]** I mentally agreed with Fernus, as I wrapped my arms around Shirone gently. She slowly relaxed in my arms, and eventually leaned into me with her eyes closed.

Seeing how she was still trembling I spoke to her softly. "Hey it's alright… I promise everything will be okay… you know that right?" She nodded slightly making me smile before continuing. "That's good to hear, if you want we can talk about this later." A grateful smile came to her face as she nodded again. Smiling warmly I grabbed her right hand, and gently pulled her to my left side. I then let go, but only to wrap my left arm around her. Now feeling a bit better Shirone leaned into me as Milly asked the next question.

"Not that I don't mind you being here… But what are you two doing here anyways Ulysses?" I noticed that she didn't add the Nii suffix to his name this time. I could only guess that she didn't like what Ulysses, said to me and Shirone. I swear that girl was just too good for this world.

But if he noticed, Ulysses didn't show it but still answered her. "Oh that's simple Mill Chan!~ You see I heard that my dear old brother got a girl and I just had to see!~" Both me and Shirone glared at him as he continued speaking. "But besides that I'm just here with my bro Lance Frost to see what's up." At this Lance nodded his head before speaking himself.

"Yes I came here to investigate the non-approved fallen activity in this area. Azazel is rather concerned about yours, and your teams well being Raynare." At this news Raynare blinked once, than twice, before starting to laugh in relief. However while our original group understood, Lance was a confused. "I don't see how this would be funny Raynare." Calming herself down Raynare shook her head before speaking.

"Don't worry about it Lance san, I'm just relieved is all. I'm just glad that it truly wasn't Azazel Sama who sent us. Now I can stay as Issei kuns girlfriend without worrying about any repercussions!~" Looking between Raynare and Issei, as she hugged his right arm tightly. Ulysses nodded his head in appreciation.

"Nice catch Issei boyo! I knew you could always get a hot girlfriend! Now you just need a few more, and you're golden!" I couldn't help but glare at him again, before turning back to Raynare and Issei. But to my utter surprise, Raynare actually seemed to be thinking about it.

Then grinning she spoke. "Well who knows it could be fun, just as long as I'm number one!~" My jaw dropped while I stared at her, Milly looked at her confused, Shirone was holding me tightly now, Lance was just blinking, Issei had a perverted face, and… Ulysses had a massive grin.

Then in a proud voice he spoke. "Oh my sort of younger brother Issei… I believe I could not become any prouder of you than I am now!~" He cried in happiness for a bit before drying his eyes and turning to me.

His face quickly became one of disappointment as he spoke. "Now if only I could get this little prude to…" He didn't finish as another fork stabbed itself into his forehead, curtesy of yours truly. Again there was a pause before he fell out of his chair in pain. "ARGH! You did it again you little son of a gosh darn monkey mooching…" Yeah after I heard him say monkey… I decided to ignore him all together. But I did appreciate his own self-censorship for Milly's sake. Putting things into box lunches I talked directly to Lance.

"So Lance, I guess you coming here was a good thing. Despite also bringing Ulysses along… but that still leaves your mission. Do you have any ideas on where to start?" Lance nodded his head before turning to Raynare.

"Well I can start right now, if that's okay of course. I mean the sooner we figure everything out the better." Raynare nodded her head in understanding, before beginning her story.

"Alright then let's see now… It all started about three weeks ago. I had just gotten back from a mission, when I received an official order for another assignment. At the time I thought it was strange that I was getting it through a letter. But just thought that everyone was busy, wasn't like I was any too important anyways." She shrugged slightly at that before continuing. "But the orders said I was supposed to not only team up Kalawarner, which I was fine with. But also team up with Dohnaseek, and that psychopath Freed. Now that I wasn't fine with… especially since they were the leaders of the operation."

She shuddered a bit before moving on."But besides us there would also be a fair number of stray exorcists joining us. We were supposed to watch Issei for two weeks. Then eliminate him in such a way that no one would know until it was too late. After that we were supposed to wait for a nun to show up before receiving further instructions. But now that everything's gone down the way it has… I'm not sure what might happen anymore." As everyone paid attention to Raynare, no one noticed me sticking something into the oven. But despite still cooking, I was indeed paying attention.

Although at the end of Raynare's tale Lance got to thinking. "So do you still know where everyone is based at?" Raynare nodded before answering.

"Yeah we made the old abandoned church our home base. Even if it is dusty as f…" She briefly looked over to Milly, and then the forked Ulysses before speaking again. "As a basement which hasn't been cleaned in fifty years." Glancing over to me I gave her a nod of approval.

Looking back to Lance he thought for a bit before speaking again. "Alright if that's the case… then we'll just have to swing by there sometime. As a higher ranked member with Azazel's actual orders. I could probably solve this issue without violence. But that's a big maybe if Freed's involved… at least I know that we can get Kalawarner, and the others to come peacefully. But I'll need some of you guys to come with me for that." As Issei asked a question, no one noticed me take my "surprise" out of the oven.

"So who exactly do you need to go with you?"

Seeing how it was a valid question Lance answered quickly. "Well I'll need Raynare of course, You, Ulysses, and Christopher. It'd be easier to handle any violence non-lethally that way. We can even do this right after your school gets out. Especially since…" As he glanced over to Ulysses I grew a bit suspicious. But then he continued as if he never paused. "It'll just be better that way with everyone there." At this moment I couldn't help but worry. Just what exactly was Ulysses' doing now?

With that conversation over everyone began to just talk amongst each other. I was also done cooking and seeing how we still had three hours before school started. I decided to talk to Shirone about what Ulysses had said to her. For with the way she was acting I knew I had to do something. So taking Shirone's right hand gently, we went back to our room.

**[Funny how thou hast already come to terms with such an idea.]** Though I didn't say anything back I did have to agree. Though at the moment Shirone was more important right now, and despite calming her down… what my idiot brother said had hurt her… it had hurt her badly. So after walking into our room and closing the door behind us, we sat on our bed. Shirone was on my left as I just held her in a one armed embrace. We just sat that for a few moments, just embracing each one another.

Eventually Shirone finally spoke. "Do you think I'm a hypocrite for hating my sister?" To be honest I didn't expect her to open the conversation with that line.

Though I didn't hesitate to shake my head before verbally answering. "No Shirone… I don't just think you aren't. I know you aren't." At my words she leaned farther into me while grabbing onto my clothes. She was now crying as she spoke.

"But I admitted that I loved you partially because you didn't truly hate anyone. Even your own sister and the murderer of your parents! How can't I be if I still have so much hate inside of me? Am I even worthy of being with you? Do you think I'm a terrible person?" Turning to face her a bit more I wrapped both my arms around her. I knew Ulysses words would do this to her. He's always been able to cut deep with his words, even when he never really meant to. I remember once where he used that ability purposely… you see a few kids who were bullying me.

They were being quite terrible throwing things at me. To even making fun of my eyes and glasses. At the time I was only happy that Ulysses stood up for me and made them go away. But I quickly realized that what he did was too much, if only after the kids killed themselves. It is one of his unique abilities as the fire dragon, as the red dragon. So knowing what I had to do I spoke softly to her.

"Shirone, you're not a bad person for hating her. You're not a hypocrite so stop saying that, and as for being worthy of me… I think I have the right to choose who I love. So just know, above everything else that I chose you and only you. Because I've accepted all of you, just like you've accepted all of me right?" Looking up at me I smiled at her before continuing. "Beside Ulysses was just running his mouth. When he tries to prove a point, he instinctually is able to cut deeper with his words. Even when he doesn't mean to… so yeah he didn't really know what he was talking about. You're perfect just the way you are. I truly love everything about you and nothing will change that."

Now with a true smile and some tears in her eyes. Shirone let out her ears and tails, then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. This time it was deeper than any before it. Also she used her tongue, in which I quickly challenged with my own. Only this time I didn't pull back out of the kiss. Eventually we fell backwards onto the bed, and for once we couldn't hold back our instincts.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_The White Cat_

* * *

I felt tired, invigorated, in pain, and happy all at the same time. Is it normal to feel like this after your first time?

_Ahh who cares! Not only do I feel incredibly happy because of Chris Kun's words… but also I just feel complete thanks to our activities._ I couldn't help it when a dreamy look appeared, on my face at those thoughts. _Who knew that just letting go would feel so liberating?_ My thoughts were interrupted, as I felt some pain flare up between my legs. Christopher noticed, but I waved him off before he could say anything. He did offer to heal me with a spell. But I wanted the whole experience, even if that meant dealing with the pain with a slight limp. I just hoped that the pain went away before club today.

I mean if Akeno got wind of this… it'll probably be the end of my life! Exaggeration… maybe, maybe not… But in all honesty this morning has been weird. First it was a wonderful morning. Then Ulysses spoke and it became one of the worst mornings ever. Then because of Christopher, it became the best I'm ever going to have. Or at least for a long, long time. At least until we had kids, and…

_Wow my thoughts are really rambling right now._ I then looked over to my wonderful mate on my right. And decided on one simple fact. _Meh… doesn't matter this is a wonderful day!_ I then started hugging his arm tightly with a megawatt smile on my face. He didn't mind and smiled while accepting my embrace. Luckily even with my rook strength, I wasn't able to cut off circulation in his arm.

_Dragon resistance is resistant…_ Entering the dining room, I noticed how everyone was now up and about. Including the real adults of the house, I didn't exactly count Ulysses as one. Unfortunately I think at least three people noticed the way I was moving. One was Raynare, who was eyeing me with a sly smile. Another was unfortunately Ulysses, whose mouth was hanging slightly ajar. But the last one was Christopher's mother. Now normally that'd be cause for some alarm. But all she did was wink at me, causing me to blush a bit.

_Well at least she isn't going to do anything… thanks… mom._ At this point I had to hold in some tears of joy. For I had realized that I had a true family once more in my life. Now don't get me wrong, Buchou and the others are family as well. But here, right now… I just feel something warm inside. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if we got rid of Ulysses. Yeah no offense to Christopher or the rest of his family… but I really don't like him.

And it wasn't just because of what he did earlier. There was just something about him that screamed… I'm hiding something! Of course Christopher, probably already knew he was hiding something as well. But since it was his brother… I guess he just gave him the benefit of the doubt. _Talk about family trust..._ Tearing my glare from the red headed man, I looked over to the actual table.

On it were eggs, sausages, bacon, chocolate sauce, whip cream, maple syrup, and pancakes. I couldn't help but blink at how much food was on the table. Normally I'd expect something like this from Christopher, not from his mother. But looking back at her, she just smiled at me before gesturing to the table. Smiling back I quickly led Christopher over to the chairs to Milly's right. Christopher being the gentleman that he is, pulled out my chair for me. Smiling gratefully I sat down with a slight wince. It still kind of hurt to sit down, but I dealt with it. He then pushed me in and sat down to my right.

It wasn't long after that when everyone sat down to join us. That everyone started to dig in, and I must say… the pancakes… Mom made for us were amazingly fluffy.

_Hmm… I'm still not quite used to calling her that yet_. Despite that thought I knew I should get used to calling her that, after all I was going to be seeing her a lot now. Halfway through our meal, Christopher's dad, or should I just say dad? Had to get up and leave for work. When he got his lunch from the refrigerator, he turned to question my mate.

"So… what did you make for us today dear son of mine?" Smirking he told him nonchalantly. His dad laughed before speaking again. "Well I have something to look forward to then." After grabbing his work bag he walked back to the table. He then kissed Milly on the forehead before ruffling Christopher's hair. He then walked over to mom… and gave her a kiss on the lips. Poor Milly covered her eyes in embarrassment at the scene. While me and Christopher blushed a bit, all while remembering what we had just done. He then left after saying goodbye to everyone else.

After that I just went back to eating, now don't judge me… these pancakes were good!~ Mom must've seen my face, because she started talking to me.

"I'm glad you like the breakfast I've made Koneko chan." I looked up to her while nodding my head with a smile. "However I must say I didn't quite believe my son when it came to your appetite. It's a good thing I made this much just in case." I couldn't help but blush and adopt a sheepish look at her words. This prompted everyone to laugh at me, causing me slump in my chair from embarrassment. But feeling a hand on my head, I looked up to see Christopher smiling at me.

Seeing it I smiled back and sat up with a wince. Sure it wasn't as bad as it was, but it did sting a little. Seeing me wince, the perverted Ulysses spoke to both of us.

"Hey did you two have…" He wasn't able to finish, as another fork got lodged into his head. Looking over to my mate thinking that it was him, I saw him looking down at the body nonchalantly. It was then as Ulysses writhed on the floor in pain that Mom spoke up.

"Oh my! Sorry Ulysses, I think my hand must've slipped." At her words everyone who didn't really know mom stared at her. But what can we say? We didn't expect the nice sweet woman, to have a violent side. Funnily enough… Milly was the only one to not even pay attention to the whole thing. No instead she just kept eating.

_Okay… so maybe this isn't exactly a normal family... then again considering the occupants of this house. Maybe I should've expected this? _On the plus side I can now tell how Christopher, came up with his way of shutting him up.

When everyone was almost done eating, Ulysses and Lance stood up. They said they needed to go and get to their new jobs. So we just said goodbye to them, even if me and Christopher were looking at them suspiciously.

Christopher got up at one point, to put all the food for lunch into a cloth bag. But that wasn't until we were all almost done. When we were done, everyone was full and ready to go. So quickly cleaning our dishes, me, Issei, and Christopher said our goodbyes and left. However about halfway to school Issei spoke to us.

"So I'm not trying to pry… but did you two "do" it this morning?" Both of us froze as Issei turned to us confused. But to be honest… I think both of us didn't expect Issei to be so observant.

Thankfully my mate came to our rescue. "Hey look over there! A girl with huge breasts wearing only a sports bra!" Forgetting about us Issei quickly turned around to look.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Using this distraction Christopher grabbed my hand, and we ran as his brother wasn't paying attention. Honestly… I didn't expect that to happen. It was only when we were out of sight, that we finally stopped running.

It was also then that Christopher apologized for Issei. "I'm so sorry about that Neko chan... But you know how Issei is." I shook my head before speaking.

"Don't worry about it. Over these last few days I've gotten to see what you've meant about him having a good heart. I just wish he would get over his perversion. Speaking of which…" He turned to me and started sweating when he saw my glare. "I hope I don't have to say anything about you having more than one girl do I?" Laughing nervously he shook his head, at this I quickly became happy as I took his left hand. "Alright that's good, now let's get to school!~" With that said I ran while dragging him behind me.

After that it didn't take us to long to get to school. However we truly weren't ready, for what was in store for us in first period. You see first period for us was actually history. However once we got there after our homeroom. Our usual teacher wasn't there. Confused we asked some people who were there before us, about where our teacher was. As it turned out no one had any clue to the whereabouts' of Mr. Kevlar. About ten minutes in, a group of students were about to go looking for him when… a literal nightmare walked in.

Well at least a nightmare for me and Christopher that is… walking in was a tall man with red hair, a red suit, and a red cowboy hat.

As he walked behind the teacher's desk he spoke. "Good morning class!~ Sorry I was late but there was a few things to finalize. You see your old history had decided to retire, so I was hired to replace him." The look in Christopher's eye told me this was a rather large lie. Especially since Kevlar sensei would've told us about this before. Looking back we saw Ulysses right on the bored his name in kanji.

He then turned back to the class. "Now then… I am Ulysses Red Rayners. A pleasure to meet all but two of you!~ Because I already know two of you!~ Isn't that right little bro?" He directed that last bit over to Christopher, whom was promptly stared at by everyone else in the room. I didn't really blame him for slamming his forehead onto his desk. But even I didn't know that their last name was actually Rayners. If that was their last name of course, it was quite possible that Ulysses just chose a fake one. I decided to ask about that later.

At the moment I decided to turn back to Ulysses. "Now to introduce my teaching assistant!~" Raising an eyebrow I looked over to the classroom door, only to see Lance come into the room. However… even I could see some kind of air of heavy misery surrounding him. I couldn't help but pity him as he introduced himself. The poor guy just sounded miserable.

"Hello my name is Lance Frost… I hope to be able to help all of you through your studies..." Now standing next to Ulysses, the red headed dragon laughed before slapping him on his back, causing the fallen to stumble a bit. It was then that Christopher's reputation was pretty much ended.

"Well now for today let's just tell some stories, before getting back to work tomorrow. So who would like to hear some about Chris from ten years ago?" Everyone quickly agreed as our resident black dragon, once again slammed his forehead against his desk. This time he left it there while quietly letting out hysterical laughter. Knowing there wasn't much that I could do, I just rubbed his back comfortably. Although that didn't exactly stop me from listening to the stories myself… call it cats curiosity. Also it was just fun to know some of his more embarrassing stories. It was also just nice to know more about my chosen mate.

By the time lunch had finally rolled around, said poor mate was just about to rip his brother's head off. You see as per usual when it comes to HighSchool… the rumor mill had quickly circulated. It was actually probably a good thing that we were having lunch in the club room. This way Chris wouldn't kill the next person who asked him to introduce herself to his brother. Apparently there was already a following for the new young and "hot" professor.

Once inside the clubroom we noticed two new individuals. One was Sona Sitri, or Kaichou the president of the student council. She was in the same grade as Buchou, and wore glasses. She also has a slim figure, with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Although around the school her name was Sona Shitori. In my opinion she was very beautiful and gave me some hope. Seeing how her body wasn't too different than mine. I kind of hoped to at least get up to her level of looks.

The other one in there was the vice president. Tsubaki Shinra she had long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees. She also had split bangs and heterochromia eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Her glasses were blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Also to my surprise Kiba was there, although he did seem a bit twitchy…

Looking over to us Sona seemed to be analyzing Christopher. As if thinking of the quickest way of taking him down in case of a fight. However I doubt she would ever be able to defeat him in battle. However it was these thoughts that made me think a little bit.

_Hmm… now that I think about it. I wonder if Kaichou could hurt Chris Kun? I mean she does use water, and he did say that her sister could hurt him…_My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke to him.

"Christopher Black Hyoudou… Straight A student, hair color black, eyes red, age sixteen, five foot six in height, and also the younger brother of Issei Hyoudou. You and your younger sister were also adopted by the Hyoudou family, four years ago in Europe." I actually blinked when I heard his middle name.

_I guess his birth parents were trying to be funny I guess…_ No one seemed to notice the look of amusement on my face, as Christopher spoke.

"Okay first… I am now five foot seven… secondly should I be worried that you're some kind of stalker? Especially if you almost guessed my height, and also know what year I was adopted?" Sitting at her desk Rias actually snorted, before Sona sent a glare at her. Rias quickly held her hands up defensively before speaking.

"Hey don't look at me! You're the one sounding like a stalker, or at the very least a fan girl. Although let's be honest, there's not much difference between the two." That actually got Tsubaki to giggle a bit, before she cleared her throat as Kaichou's glare turned on her. As for me and Christopher we were now sitting on the couch opposite of Kiba's. It was then that Christopher spoke up while putting his cloth bag onto the table.

"Well if you have anything to ask, just do so while we're eating. I decided to make a few extra lunches. You know… just in case we had four more mouths to feed." I turned to him blinking, just wondering how he had time to make food for seventeen people. Sure he only put eight lunches in his bag, but I was still wondering how he was able to make everything under an hour. Eyeing the lunches Christopher was handing out. Kaichou sighed before sitting down next to Kiba, shortly followed by Tsubaki. The later of whom actually looked at Kiba shyly. Then before I could think on it more I was distracted by two things…

One was Kaichou speaking. "Alright then, I suppose we can do tha…" The second was the sound of her being cut off as Ulysses Spartan kicked the door in.

"What's up!" Christopher buried is face into both his hands before speaking.

"Would it kill you to act like an adult?" Ulysses waved him off with a laugh as he walked inside. He was then followed by both a nervous, and an apologetic faced Lance. Rubbing his hands down his face, Christopher looked around to see everyone tense up a bit. Seeing how things could become messy, he quickly explained who it was that almost broke their door.

"I am so very sorry about this… but you see… this is my older birth brother Ulysses. Please forgive his behavior, he is kind of…" Surprisingly it was Lance that provided the missing word, or words…

"Immature? Insane? Stupid…?" Christopher clapped his hands while pointing at him.

He then spoke gratefully. "All of the above thank you."

"You're welcome." Standing in between the two Ulysses' right eye was twitching. However both Sona and Rias were nodding their heads in understanding. Both have some pretty crazy older siblings themselves. Thirty seconds later everyone was sitting down, with Lance next to me and Ulysses on his right. But before anyone else said anything Lance spoke up.

"Okay first off just to get this out of the way, I was forced to come here by Ulysses. Just getting that out there right now." Everyone turned from the fallen angel, to Ulysses as his mouth hung open. Lance had just thrown him under the metaphorical bus after all. Not that I could blame him in any way, shape, or form. Clearing her throat Kaichou adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"I see… So you being here has nothing, to do with the current fallen activity in this town?" Lance rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"Well yes there's that… but I just meant that Ulysses forced me to this meeting today. I'm actually supposed to get any Grigori members, out of the city as soon as possible. Well except for one, but Raynare is dating Issei right now Ms. Sitri." She hummed in thought before turning to Ulysses.

"And you… you're here because of what your younger brother said yesterday right?" Surprisingly Ulysses nodded his head yes, before taking on a serious tone.

"Yes that's quite right. You see in terms of ranking… me and my younger brother share the rank of third strongest within the six dragon's gods." Everyone became quite surprised at his words even Christopher.

Who unsurprisingly was the first to question him. "What are you talking about? We only have five of us within the group now. So who else are you talking about?" At his words Ulysses chuckled before answering.

"Well to be honest nine years ago I adopted a daughter." At his words Christopher paled before speaking.

"I feel so much pity for that poor girl right now." Again couldn't blame him for feeling that way. "But besides that… nine years ago! Why didn't you ever tell me about this?! I mean that was a three years before everything went downhill!" Ulysses shrugged before answering.

"If I'd told you, then I'd have to reveal the existence of the supernatural to you. Besides she should be here any second now. Also I know you'll just adore her!~" Christopher scoffed before crossing his arms and questioning him angrily.

"Whether I will or not is debatable, but could you at least tell me the name of my niece?" A massive grin formed on his face before answering that question.

"Sure… It's Ophis the infinity dragon god." My eyes widened in shock along with everyone's but Christopher's. Who instead looked confused?

"Wait… where have I heard that name before?" Before anyone could answer a black gap appeared next to the door. Then coming through it was a cute young girl. She had long purplish black hair that went down to her hips, and gray eyes. Her ears had pointed tips, although her long hair made this hard to notice. Her attire consisted of a purple gothic Lolita dress that went down to her knees. Along with black winter boots, and a black opened jacket over her dress.

Looking around she spotted Ulysses, and smiled brightly before running up to him and jumping up in a hug.

"DAD!" I could now say that nothing could ever beat this day… both in terms of wonderfulness, pain, and just plain madness. Apparently Ulysses thought different as he rubbed the girls back speaking to her warmly.

"Ah it's nice to see you to Ophis chan!~ Here say hello to my brother and your uncle." Said uncle was just staring at her in wonder, as Ophis bowed in greeting before speaking.

"Hello you must be uncle Chris!~ It's great to finally meet you in person. Dad has told me a lot of good things about you.~"

_He had told her good things about Chris Kun?_ I was genuinely surprised by that. But then again there weren't a lot of bad things you could say about him. He was after all just a nice, strong, and caring person. There wasn't a lot of if ands or buts about that.

But as of right now he was just staring at her blankly. More than likely how Ulysses managed to not turn the girl crazy. This caused her to shuffle nervously, but then as if a switch was flipped. He ran up and hugged her, causing the dragon goddess to squeal a bit. It was here that I was reminded of his strange quirk… he loved cute, and adorable things. So hearing him speak, I wasn't really surprised by his hug.

"Aren't you just adorable!~ Ulysses I'll forgive you if you have little Ophis here visit me a bunch!~" I couldn't help but be the one to slap my forehead this time. Especially looking over to Ulysses', massive grin. Still I had to hand it to him… he sure knew how to work someone's weakness. But I now at least understood the new ranks within their group. Ophis at number one, followed by their sister at number two, than Christopher and Ulysses. The others whom I didn't know the names of, were in the last two places.

Five minutes later everyone had calmed down and now there was a smiling Ophis… siting on a smiling Christopher's lap. Although everyone else in the room were now eyeing our side warily. I on the other hand couldn't quite be bothered anymore. Seeing how I was dating a dragon god myself.

Clearing his throat Ulysses began to speak again. "So… as leader of the five dragon alliance, I overrule what Christopher told you yesterday. And now reserve the right of this town to me. Especially since I'm now living here as well, and teaching at this academy. So basically I'm offering the same offer as he offered. Only I want tons of wo-bleh!" Without even looking I could tell that Lance had elbowed him in the side. However that didn't stop everyone from glaring at him. As for me… I didn't care anymore; as long as I was with Christopher I was golden.

So instead of saying anything I just continued to eat, along with Ophis who was eating a lunch on Christopher's lap. However that didn't mean he wasn't about to say anything…

"You know if Issei were here, he'd agree with you Ulysses. But my second perverted older brother isn't… here…" He then looked around in confusion before speaking again. "Where is he anyway?" That was when everyone started looking around in confusion. He had a point… one of those involved actually wasn't here.

But everyone did laugh at what came out of Ophis' mouth. "Oh! Pervert uncle isn't here? Where could he be?" She said it with such honest curiosity, that no one could help laughing. Even Kiba who was still kind of twitchy… Still she brought up a good point, just where was the pervert? Of course that was when said pervert, kicked in the door while dragging someone behind him.

"I've saved the day!" We all just looked at him, before responding at the same time.

"""What?"""

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_Red Emperor (four hours ago)_

* * *

You know it's strange… when Chris and Koneko came back out of his room. They seemed a bit… different… like they were glowing in happiness or something… I also noticed that Koneko was limping just slightly, and winced as she sat down at the table. Now normally I'd just call it out and say they had sex. But this was Chris we were talking about, so I highly doubted that. Then again with all these signs and the way Ulysses was looking at them… I'd say there was actually a high chance of that being the case. But when it came to my brother doing stuff like that… I just couldn't see it happening.

At least not until marriage… Then again… Koneko's a devil, and Chris is a dragon… just what are the rules for things like this in the supernatural world? I still believe that doesn't give them the excuse! To ditch me because of an innocent question!

Umm… okay so maybe it wasn't that innocent… But still! I deserve the right to know if I'm going to become an uncle! Though I had to admit… if they hadn't ditched me, what happened next would've never happened. And that… that was something I would always be grateful for.

"Ahh!" Blinking I quickly looked for whoever cried out. And behold to my great joy… it just happened to be a cute blonde haired nun. All around her was a mess of clothes, most likely caused by her thrown opened suitcase. Seeing this I decided to be a gentleman and help her out. Also no it wasn't just because she was very cute… well mostly…

"Hey are you all right?" Looking up to me while I stretched my hand out to her, I could see the rest of her face. Her eyes were bright green, and she had some bangs framing her face. She also wore what I could only assume standard nun attire, but only had green instead of black. I couldn't help it… I stared at her a bit with a smile. The girl was just so darn cute! Thankfully she didn't seem to mind the staring, and upon seeing my hand and smiling face, she smiled back and accepted my help before speaking.

"Thank you so very much, I've always been a bit clumsy. But I thank the lord that someone kind had come to help me.~" Although I rubbed my head sheepishly, I couldn't help but find how she spoke a bit… odd. Not to say she sounded funny! But it just seemed… wrong somehow.

That was when I remembered the "gift" Chris gave me, after our first training session.

* * *

**Flash back begin!**

* * *

"_Issei now that we're involved in the supernatural. I think I should give you something to help you out." Looking at him confused I questioned him._

"_What do you mean by that? Isn't this torture you call training supposed to help me?" He wacked me over the head before speaking again._

"_Yes but call it torture again, and I'll show you real torture." I gulped nervously but didn't say anything. "Alright then, I'm about to enchant your brain." I could only stare at him dumbly before giving a reply._

"_What?" Rolling his eyes he answered me._

"_It's not like you think. You see it's like this… me, Raynare, and Mil Chan can understand, and speak all languages. Although it's only through study for me… You on the other don't have what we have, which is what I'm going to fix. Now hold still, enchantments had always been more of Altus' specialty. Mine are more along the lines of space-time anomalies. So this will sting a little." With that he put his left hand on my head and closed his eyes. Also he was wrong… it didn't sting a little… It sung a lot! So really I could only do one thing…_

"_ARHGHHHHHH!" Yes that was to scream my lungs out…_

* * *

**Flash back end!**

* * *

"Umm are you okay?" Realizing I was staring off into space, I laughed sheepishly before reassuring her.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine… just… fine…" She looked at me strangely before nodding her head in acceptance. Giving out a sigh of relief I looked down to the ground, to see her clothes still scattered. "Here I'll help you clean up this mess." The cute nun shook her head no as she began to clean up the mess.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly ask you to help me." Smiling I bent down and started helping anyways.

"No really it's not that big of a deal. Here I'm already helping anyway so I might as well go all the way." Thanking me in the end it didn't take too long to clean up all of her clothes. Once done we both stood up, I then realized I hadn't told her my name, so making sure to use western customs I gave it.

"Oh sorry but I forgot to introduce myself yet. I'm Issei Hyoudou a pleasure to meet you." Looking a bit sheepish she then gave out her own name.

"Asia Argento, I'm also sorry I didn't say anything sooner. You see I'm a nun that has come to stay at the church in this area." I looked at her confused before speaking.

"Sorry… but I don't think there's a church in this area." Asia blinked before shaking her head.

"Oh I don't mean in the city. It's more on the outskirts, however on my way there I got lost. Also I can't speak Japanese that well, and no one here besides you speaks Italian." I seriously needed to thank by brother for that brain "enchantment". Because of it I could now score with an incredibly cute nun.

_Huh… will I go to hell for this? Meh it'll be worth it!_ So smiling brightly I pounded my right fist on my chest before speaking.

"Don't worry then! As long as you're lost, let me help you find your way around. Plus I can ask others for directions as well!" Looking at me with stars in her eyes she spoke happily.

"Do you mean it?! I'd hate to impose on you any longer than I've had." I quickly shook my head before giving my response.

"Don't worry about it, besides you seem like a good person." Immediately her face lifted up in joy before she gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Issei!" Nodding my head I just grinned.

_I think I'll have to thank those two later for ditching me. What a wonderful day this has turned out to be!~ _At least that was what I thought… two and a half hours ago… turns out there was a church somewhere in the area. But pretty much no one knew where it was.

"I'm sorry about this Issei san; I didn't think it would take this long to reach the church." Hearing so dejected I couldn't help but try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry about it too much; I said I was going to help you. So that's what I'm doing, even if this takes us all day." At my words her eyes sparkled before she started praying.

"Oh thank you lord, for sending someone as kind as Issei to help me!" I couldn't help but sweat drop at her words. She then turned to me to ask a question. "Hey Issei san do you believe in god?" I was kind of put on the spot here. Because in one hand… remembering what Christopher said…

"_Well… that's because I am a dragon… the black dragon god to be precise." _So really if Chris and Ulysses could be gods, then why not the god of the bible? Not to mention Raynare did say there were other gods out there. Also she was a fallen angel along with Milly…

So knowing my answer I gave it. "As a matter of fact… I can say I do believe in him." Her smile brightened as she heard my answer. However I was thinking of something else as I heard her pray again.

_Huh… Raynare said a god can get stronger by praying to them… Is that the same way for Chris? _I decided that was a question for later, because I didn't really want to see what he could do if that was the case. Already he could smack us around without feeling a thing. Plus he was holding back a lot of power, if only to make sure he didn't kill us during training. Training that we liked to call the regiment from hell…

My thoughts were interrupted as we heard the sound of crying. Looking around we saw a small boy in blue shorts, with a white t-shirt holding his knee. He also had dark brown hair and was crying. By the looks of things, he fell down and scraped his knee pretty badly. Asia seeing this hurried over to him. The boy then looked up to see her smiling face, before she spoke kindly to him.

"Big boys shouldn't cry you know? But don't worry I'll fix this in a second." That was when she put her hands over the boys injured knee. But what happened next truly surprised me. A look of concentration took form on her face, and a green light started coming from her hands. For a second I thought she was the forest dragon god. Because Chris told us that they had a green healing spell, much like his black one. However I was quick to dismiss that idea, because first of all the forest dragon was a guy. Secondly she was a nun that worshiped the god of the bible.

So yeah more than likely she was not the forest dragon. Even so I had to wonder just how she was healing the little boy's knee. Speaking of said knee… whatever Asia did ended up healing it completely after but a few moments.

"There you go all better now." Looking at his knee in amazement, he stood up slowly and tapped his leg on the ground. More than likely to see if it was completely healed.

He then gave Asia a huge smile before thanking her. "Thank you Onee San!" He then ran off to do who know what. However seeing how Asia said she couldn't speak Japanese, I translated for her.

"If you didn't know he said thank you sister. By the way what exactly was that?" She turned to me and though she was smiling, there was a sad look in her eyes.

But still she answered my question. "It was my special gift, given to me by god." At that point I had to wonder, if that healing ability of hers came from a sacred gear.

Seeing no harm in asking I spoke to her. "Do you mean it's like a sacred gear?" Her eyes widened as some panic entered them, seeing this I quickly brought my hands up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, but it's just that I also have one see?" I then brought out my twice critical for her to see.

She hesitantly touched it before turning back to me. "So you're gifted as well? Mines called twilight healing, what's yours?" Seeing no harm in telling her I quickly answered her question.

"It's called a twice critical. It doubles my power for a short while, but if I'm honest yours seems a lot more useful. After all mine is only meant to hurt things, while yours can heal." Holding onto my sacred gear she shook her head.

"I don't think that's necessarily true Issei. After all with strength you can protect what's important to you." I stare at her with amazement before smiling myself.

"Yeah I suppose that's true. Now then let's go find this church of yours!" She nodded her head enthusiastically before we started moving again. It wasn't until another thirty minutes had passed by, that we actually managed to find the church. Also I was using that word loosely when describing the building.

Even Asia looked a bit confused at its appearance. The building was made up of rotting wood, and cracked windows. The paint had long ago been stripped off by old age. The grounds around about it were covered in rocks, weeds, and some tall plants. There was also a path made of stone rocks going up to the church. However even they were cracked with plants, starting to poke out of them. It was now that I remembered what Raynare had told me. That their base was at an abandoned church, and that they were also waiting for a nun before further orders came in.

I managed to get a sinking feeling in my gut, as I realized that they were waiting for Asia to show up. It was magnified as I realized that I had been the one, to bring her here. I also knew that there was only really one thing that I could do.

"Hey Asia I don't mean to scare you but… I don't think you should go inside that church." Looking at me confused I decided it would be best to elaborate, by telling her about the incident with Dohnaseek. By the end of it she was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"But… but I don't have anywhere else to go. What should I do?" I was now feeling extremely guilty, for making such a cute and innocent girl cry. Thinking quickly I got an amazing idea in my head.

"Hey Asia how would you like to meet some of my friends and family?"

* * *

**Omake Four: The Kiba Parable…**

_**The Narrator**_

* * *

This is the story about a boy named Yuuto Kiba. He was a nice boy with blonde hair, and wonderful blue eyes. He had a good reputation at school, and all the girls called him the prince of Kuoh academy. Kuoh academy was the name of the HighSchool he went to. Of course as you may have guessed, that used to be the case. You see he wasn't just an ordinarily handsome boy. No! He was a handsome devil boy! He belonged to a devil peerage under the command of Rias Gremory. He participated in group meetings, and fulfilling different contracts with humans.

The peerage met in the old school building at Kuoh academy. There they would talk and laugh all day long. However that all changed when he was tasked to follow some people. This was because they had suspicions that they were planning something. Now they couldn't have that…

However while following them some girl came up to him, and slapped him before he could do anything. They were still at school and the girl had accused him of being a pervert. Thanks to a piece of parchment she had found, on it there was a note detailing his grievous misdeeds. Of course these were all fabrications. A made up ploy of some sort to ruin him, still he had managed to calm the girls down and take the note. After that he had become obsessed with finding out who, would dare to ruin his perfectly crafted reputation. However he needed to balance this obsession with his club duties.

But one day as he sat in the club room, he had noticed something peculiar. No one else was there, no had come to give him any jobs, no had even come to say hi or even good afternoon. Thinking everyone was just a bit late, Kiba continued to sit down on one of the couches. But after a few hours had passed, he had realized that no one was coming. So thinking it was best to investigate, he stood up and walked out of the club room.

* * *

_**The Spectator**_

* * *

Looking around Kiba saw that the door to the club room was opened. However he remembered never opening it. Walking up to it he wondered if he should wait a bit longer, or leave to search the area. Coming to a decision, he closed the door and sat back down on one of the couches.

* * *

_**The Narrator**_

* * *

Becoming a bit cowardly, Kiba closed the door shut and just sat back down. After all what if someone showed up while he was gone? That would be rather unbecoming wouldn't it? I mean leaving just because he wasn't patient to wait for someone? Now that'd be just plain rude! No way could he do such a thing! He did have a reputation to uphold after all. He thought that if he waited long enough someone would come. Won't they? I mean it wasn't like this was the end of the world was it?

And so Kiba waited, and waited, and waited. But before he knew it, minutes had gone by. Then an hour, a few days, even a few weeks. He thought how long has it been? A month? A year? It didn't matter because sometime, eventually someone would come. Someone would come and speak to him. They had to, they must, or else then… why was he waiting in the first place? However despite these thoughts, he waited. Because someone had to come, someone just had to…

* * *

_**The Chaos?**_

* * *

I watched as the blonde haired devil woke up from his sleep. He was breathing heavily, and there was some sweat on his brow. However seeing his panicked expression I only laughed. After all what better entertainment was there, than to increase a person's obsession with a mundane thing? Then just watched as it consumed him, and then put him through an interesting series of dreams. Just to see what he would do. Even though I knew he would become a powerful apprentice to me. Especially since I assigned Judan my other apprentice to helping out a certain hunter with his problems. I then looked towards you.

You see I wore black sandals that were wound up to three inches below his knees. I was also wearing grey hakama pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. I also had on a grey cloak that also had a hood but I kept that down. You know so you could see my face!~ You see I look about twenty, but I also had pure silver hair, and my eyes were pure gold. As in color not that they were made of actual gold. Now finally after describing myself I spoke.

"Well now it's nice to meet you!~ Modaga the youthful god of Chaos at your service. Well… at your service again seeing how this is my second time through this story. And as the youthfully nigh omnipotent god that I am!~ I think I'll have some more fun this time around!~ MWAHAHAHAH! Or not depends on what's youthful.~"

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **_

_**Order of the elements does mater. **_

_**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**_

* * *

_**Black, White: Ophis**_

_**White, Black: Tsubaki**_

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Red: Ulysses**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**_

_**Black: Kiba**_

_**White: Raynare**_

_**Blue, White: Asia**_

_**Blue, White: Lance**_

_**Black: Sirzechs**_

_**Black, Blue: Sona**_

* * *

_**Now for omake guys…**_

* * *

_**All colors equally mastered: Modaga (The youthful god of chaos!) Hey don't mess with my stuff! Uh... ahem...**_

_**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue, fifth**_

* * *

**Shadow: And here we go again…**

**Modaga: Oh don't be like that!~ It's just youthful old me!~**

**Slayer: Whatever… at this point I think you're just going to make an appearance in all of our stories.**

**Judan: Meh… nothing wrong with having my master around.**

**Shadow: So you say…**

**Kiba: Don't worry we shall show you the path of Youth and chaos soon!**

**Shadow: Oh by the name of my dead creator… please don't…**

**Kiba: NEVER!**

**Argentum: Well… it's been fun being a part of this group but I think I need to-**

**Slayer: Oh no you don't! You joined up with us and now you're stuck with us!**

**Argentum: Why did I join?...**

**Shadow: Doesn't matter you're with us. So Kiba how about you finish us off?**

**Kiba: YES! May my youth shine through! Ahem… this has been a youthful Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Kiba/Modaga: YOUTH!**

**Argentum: I regret all my decisions…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Slayer: Here we are again… I have no idea what to say except thank you for all of your support.**

**Judan: YEP! Because even though we probably would've kept going it is nice that a few people enjoy this story.**

**Argentum: Personally I think this is my favorite of the ones you guys have made. Especially this newer version which seems to have a lot more character development.**

**Shadow: Meh… it's okay but I still like my story better.**

**Christopher: Only because you're in it…**

**Sera: That's actually kind of sad if you think about it.**

**Shirone: Also pathetic.**

**Shadow: I did not ask for anyone's opinion on the matter so shut up.**

**Christopher: Don't you dare talk to them like that!**

**Shadow: Or else what? Oh that's right… NOTHING! I am one of the most powerful and intelligence characters within all of our productions! I am invincible! HAHAHA!**

**Slayer: Ok… so he's lost it… So… Sera would you like to finish us off here as our dark wraith goes crazy?**

**Sera: Sure I guess? Ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone/Minus Shadow: Here's the story!**

**Shadow: I am the strongest!**

**Slayer: Okay enough with that (CLANG)**

**Shadow: Ugh….**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Six: Murder is acceptable for once

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Sitting here with Ophis on my lap I remembered what Raynare told me about her. _I still can't believe this adorable girl is thousands of years old_. _Well at least Ulysses being her father can still work, because unlike me. He had already fused with his millions of years old dragon._ I remember him complaining about that once. Because despite gaining all of the knowledge, experience, of the original dragon god. He was still only as strong as I was. Let's just say he wasn't happy because he knew I'd be stronger, once I fused with Fernus.

But back to the real issue at hand. For despite me saying I'd forgive him for hiding everything from me. I never said that I'd trust him, no that was something he'd have to earn back. Now funnily enough, despite all of the shocking revelations today. The biggest surprise was when Issei barged in with some blonde nun. Others would say it should be Ophis, but I'm also a dragon god so that didn't matter as much to me.

**[Ever since thou hast discovered the supernatural... thy brother Issei hast been finding girls left and right.]** I couldn't help but agree with Fernus on this one. Deciding to get back to the issue at hand, I glanced around as everyone sat quietly. It was an awkward silence as they observed Issei and the nun called Asia. The silence was really starting to get to me; it had been ten minutes since Issei had told his story. But yet… not one person had said anything yet. Unless you count my adorable niece Ophis humming while drinking her tea happily.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer I spoke first. "Okay… not that I don't enjoy our silent conversations… but can we please figure out what to do right now? Because we finally have a witness whom Lance can use for his report." My words finally snapped everyone out of their stupor. I had to chuckle at their embarrassed looks as Lance cleared his throat to talk.

"Yes Christopher Sama brings up a good point… with Asia's and Raynare's help, we can easily solve this issue without causing an incident." Everyone nodded at his words then Rias spoke up.

"Frost san will you need any assistance?" Lance shook his head before speaking again.

"No that won't be necessary, though I do appreciate the offer. I just believe that if they feel the presence of a devil, especially one as strong as you that they may become hostile." Rias didn't seem to like it but seemed to put it on the backburner before turning to face me.

"I'll think on that for the moment, however I have a question for Christopher san." Nodding my head for her to go on she continued. "You're brother said something about the six dragon gods. What exactly did he mean by that?" It was now that I remembered that we've haven't told anyone but Shirone yet. However before I could say anything Ulysses started laughing. Everyone but me and Ophis stared at him while he continued. It wasn't until he slowed down his laugh that I decided to let my annoyance show.

"Are you done?" Shaking his head he spoke.

"Yes, yes I am. I am sorry about that, it's just that I thought with your brother and sister being Maou's… I just figured that they'd tell you about me. But I guess those childish leaders of yours can keep secrets after all… well at least it's nice that Sirzechs can… I already had complete faith in little Serafall."

Surprisingly Ophis was the one to speak up at this. "Like you're one to talk about someone being childish dad. Especially since you're one of the oldest beings on this planet. Well at least technically." At her words Ulysses just stared at his daughter with a deadpanned look, before turning to continue.

"Anyways since you don't know who we are let me enlighten you. You see we were originally the six elemental dragon gods." Everyone who didn't know beforehand looked between me and Ulysses before he continued. "Yes, yes bow down before our greatness later please." Everyone stopped staring and went back to listening with sheepish looks. "That's better, now where was I? Ah yes… the six dragons. Originally we were white, black, red, yellow, green, and blue. Altus the yellow dragon, otherwise known as the earth dragon. Was actually the first of us. As such we made him our leader for quite some time. I myself am the red dragon, and Chris is black."

Rias' eyes widened in realization before she turned to speak to me. "I see now! That's why you were so confident in your abilities. Say is it possible for you to join a peerage?" At her question Ulysses snorted.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we are divine beings. So no your evil pieces don't work on any of us." Rias deflated a bit before he continued. "Now as I was saying before being interrupted. As you now know I found and adopted Ophis nine years ago. However recently our leader Altus was killed, as such by a vote I became the new leader, and Ophis here has joined our ranks. I would tell you who killed Altus but…" He looked over to me only to see my glare before he continued. "But it doesn't really concern you at this time. Now unfortunately we were already weakened when our sister, the white dragon went rogue on us." Next to me I felt Shirone squeeze my hand.

I couldn't help but smile at the small gesture. It really was a comfort to have her. Her aura and the feel of her hand quickly quieted my fears. With them quieted, I decided it was time for me to speak again.

"Which is actually the reason why I asked for a home to be built. We need a new base of operations, not only to monitor this town. But to also get everyone who is still a part of us back together. At this moment with us being so separated we are a bit vulnerable." Rias nodded her head in understanding before Ulysses spoke again.

"You know… I actually tried to get two others to replace our sister. However both Red and Tiamat refused my generous offers. Heh, go figure?"

Ophis once again spoke up. "That's because Tiamat didn't like your flirting's, and rightfully so. While the so called "great" Red is a baka. You should never have tried to get that idiot on our side dad. He's nothing but a big nuisance." Again Ulysses stared at his daughter before speaking again.

"Yeah… anyway Chris told me about the deals you made, so I'll trust you two to get that done. For the time being we'll handle the fallen in the area. This was actually part of an agreement I made with Azazel. But that'll have to wait until after school. Unless miss student council president, wouldn't mind abusing her power to help us out?" At his words everyone turned to Sona who shook her head.

"Sorry but I won't do that. The student president is a…" She was quickly interrupted by Ulysses.

"Yeah, yeah… I get it all you had to say was no." Sona was now trying to glare a hole in Ulysses head but he ignored it. Instead he focused on me. "So little bro what kind of special treat have you made for us today?" As everyone turned to me I shrugged. To be honest I didn't know how he knew about my special treat today. But I did know that I would certainly surprise Shirone with it. So with a smile I moved Ophis off my lap and went over to my bag. I then reached inside and got out the last thing from the bag. I also couldn't help but laugh at their faces, when they saw the size of it.

Surprisingly it was Issei who explained the phenomenon of the two foot high box. "I think I finally understand what you meant by space-time anomalies."

I chuckled before elaborating on his statement. "Actually it's time space, but yes… by manipulating space; I was able to make it so this bag of mine could carry more. Now to unveil my new dessert on my ever growing palate!" With that said I took off the box to reveal something that made Shirone gasp. Because now it showed a very familiar cake. Only difference was that I had it on a cake stand with a second one on top of it. As you may have guessed it was the mixed swirl made by Shun. It took me a bit, but I had managed to think of a way to make my own version.

With an excited voice Shirone spoke first. "Is that what I think it is?!" Simply nodding my head she jumped up and hugged me. "I can't believe it you really are amazing!" I could only blush as everyone laughed at us. However I doubt Shirone cared as she kept hugging me. I guessed she liked that cake more than I originally thought.

Having recovered first Sona questioned her on her actions. "So I can see that you're rather excited about this treat… may I ask why that is? Because I have never seen you this way before."

Shirone nodded her head before staring at the cake with sparkles in her eyes. "This cake is by far the best dessert I've ever had! It was originally made by a man called Shun. You see he runs a dessert shop over at the mall. It's called Shun's west to east bakes, somewhere I really need to go back to. I'm just surprised that Chris Kun was able to recreate it. You'll see what I mean as soon as you try a single bite!~" Everyone was now staring at me with some awe. So blushing further I cleared my throat, before pulling out some paper plates from the bag.

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The fire dragon**_

So that went well… managed to regain authority over this town, got my bros forgiveness, and introduced him to Ophis. All in all I say that lunch went pretty well. It was also hilarious to see Rias and Sona fight over who could have my little bro. Both wanted him as their new professional chef. So yeah a good day indeed…

_However I think I shouldn't have told any of those stories this morning… If I know him he'll probably get me back for that later._ Looking around my classroom, I leaned back into my desk chair and sighed. It was right after the end of school, and I told Christopher to meet me as soon as classes let out. It actually took him a while to convince his little girlfriend to leave us alone for a bit. Call me crazy but I don't think she trusts me… or really likes me at all for that matter.

_Hmm I wonder what I did to upset her._ Hearing the door open I looked over to see my brother walking in. Sitting up and jumping out of my chair, I looked at him with a large grin on my face.

"Yo! It's good to se-" I stopped speaking to hold my nose after his fist connected with it. "ARGHH! AGAIN! Why do you keep doing that!?" As I rolled around on the floor he answered me with a bored voice.

"That's for hurting Koneko's feelings this morning." He then kicked me in the stomach before speaking again. "That's for hiding things for me." There was another kick before he spoke again. "And that's for everything else…" Groaning while holding both my stomach and nose I heard him sigh. "You aren't that hurt, so stand up you big baby." Removing my arms I stood up and pouted at him. Now while he was telling the truth about me not being that hurt… there was the whole premise of him actually hitting me.

Folding my arms I spoke to him with a hurt tone. "Oh don't be like that little bro! What happened to my sweet innocent little brother, which used to idolize me?"

He looked at me with a blank face before answering. "He grew up before you did." I couldn't help but glare at him while my left eye twitched. Shaking his head at me he continued speaking. "Listen as much as I "love" our little talks… I think we have more things to talk about than just that. For example the things we didn't tell everyone else?" Gaining a serious look on my face I nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Alright so I assume you want to know about our little dragon hunter than?" He didn't say anything but I knew that was what he wanted. "Alright then well besides killing and taking Altus' power… something which I worrying in of itself. She also decided that she wanted an army." He face became grave as I continued. "Yeah I know, unfortunately I only had speculations until Altus was killed. After all there's no way our hunter had enough power to take him down on her own."

He nodded his head in agreement before speaking up. "Do you know what kind of people this army is including?"

I rubbed my chin in thought before shrugging my shoulder. "No not really, so while we can probably count on unique species to be a part of it. More than likely fallen, devils, and others will be the back bone. But until we're attacked we can't be completely sure." His face adopted a thoughtful expression, before he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Shaking my own lightly I couldn't help but glare at him before speaking again. "You know… none of this would be happening if you just would've let Rea…"

He cut me off sharply before I could finish. "Listen I get it! You don't need to remind me. This is my responsibility and I'll be the one to fix my own mistake. Until then we need to prepare, and the first step is getting the others here. We'll be stronger together than when we're apart."

Sighing I nodded my head. "That is something I can agree on." At this point things became silent, and with that silence came an awkward air. At the same time I couldn't help but feel slightly bad. This last week had not been easy on my younger brother. Sure a few good things have happened. But it's mostly been him remembering terrible things. So deciding to get rid of the awkwardness I rubbed my hands together, before asking him something. "So… I was actually wondering how Dohnaseek was able to hurt you. Someone of his strength, even with your opposite element, shouldn't have been able to harm you."

He chuckled before answering. "That's simple really, you see even after all these years I still use training seals. Right now I can only use fifteen percent of my full power. I've also been increasing their potency periodically."

I couldn't help but laugh before speaking. "Hahaha! I see! So that's what I felt coming from Issei! It seems like Altus did teach you his different seals and enchantments. I guess that you made it so Issei could understand foreign languages didn't you?"

Grinning he answered me. "But of course.~ I mean how else was he going to be of use in the future? Besides it came in handy today when he found Asia." He let out a chuckle before continuing. "Maybe it was a good thing that me and Koneko ditched him. Or else things could've been a whole lot more complicated." It was at this moment that I happened to remember something. So as I adopted a sly look on my face, my brother backed up as I spoke.

"Speaking of your dear Koneko… I couldn't help but notice a few things this morning. Mainly a limp, her squeezing your arm, and a certain aura around you two. Plus I did smell "you" on her quite a bit. So tell me am I going to be an uncle myself? " I heard him gulp before he started to laugh nervously.

"Hehehe… sorry I don't know what you mean. I just talked to her about some of her personal problems. Speaking of whom she's probably worried about me so I got to go…" He then turned towards the door trying to escape my questions.

_Oh no you don't!_ I wasn't about to just let him run away like that. So I quickly jumped and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey get off me pyro!" I couldn't help that my right eye twitched at that comment, before insulting him myself.

"No! Not until you tell me all of the juicy details you gravity freak!" Yep lame insults, but even so… both of us couldn't help but smile. Until…

_Oh crap… _I had accidentally hit his glasses, and they broke against the floor. Looking from the glasses to his face, I gulped as his eye became red slits.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The white cat**_

* * *

I was starting to get rather irritated. It had already been an hour since I parted ways with my mate. It didn't help that I already didn't like leaving him with his perverted older brother. The childish man just smelled like trouble to me. Looking around from my seat on the couch I watched as the others talked. It was a bit interesting, seeing how Raynare and Milly showed up twenty minutes ago. Right now Raynare was talking to Issei and Asia. The latter of which was blushing bright red, while Issei had a perverted look on his face. Only a few guesses as to what Raynare was trying to suggest…

Luckily Milly was sitting next to Ophis, whom was on my right. Both were talking animatedly about different dresses. Apparently they had similar fashion sense. At that I couldn't help but think something.

_I wonder if Christopher would like it if I wore a maid or Lolita dress?_ As I blushed at that thought, I quickly remembered that he wasn't here at the moment. At that I couldn't help but growl and curse Ulysses a bit. I guess my irritation was showing pretty strongly because I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Looking to my left I saw Rias giving me a worried look. "Koneko Chan are you alright?"

Sighing I answered her. "I'm fine Buchou, it's just I don't like leaving Chris Kun with his brother for too long. There's just something about him that irks me the wrong way." Rias giggled before smiling down at me.

"I think you're over thinking things. I'm sure your boyfriend will be just…" She stopped speaking as we felt a large spike of power. To my right Ophis sighed before speaking.

"It seems like dad did something stupid again. Only this time he pissed off uncle, wonder if he'll survive this time?" As we stared at her she went back to eating a bag of cookies Raynare gave her and Milly. Speaking of Milly she nodded her head in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah Ulysses Nii always was a bit of an idiot. Even so… I do wonder what he did to Chris Onii Chan this time? Last time this happened, it was when Chris Nii found out that he was trying to become the illuminati." We couldn't help but have our eyes widen at that. Unfortunately for us, the conversation got even stranger when Ophis palmed her right fist with a look of remembrance.

"Oh I remember that! Dad and Juda were trying to create an AI, I think it was supposed to let them control the stock market! It was going to be so good, that it could've even had a chance of hacking nuclear warheads!"

Milly then giggled before speaking again. "Yeah but Chris Nii and Glacial found out, and destroyed their work before it was activated. They then beat the stuffing out of them. I heard that they were then forbidden from using computers for a whole year." I couldn't help but think of how insane that all sounded. Looking around I could tell that everyone else thought the same. Really it's no wonder Christopher treats him so harshly! I mean nukes?! Come on! Just what were they thinking!

_Wait that's right… they probably weren't thinking… at all…_ Ironically speaking… so far it seemed that the only normal ones of their group were Ophis, this Glacial, and Chris. _I guess that they really were desperate if they made Ulysses leader._ It was at this point, that I realized that the pressure coming off of Chris was gone. Opening my mouth to say something the door to the club room opened. Looking towards it I saw an irritated looking Christopher walk in. After him then came in an extremely bruised Ulysses. Looking between the two I spoke up as I noticed something missing.

"Chris Kun where are your glasses?" He flinched at that, before turning to glare at his brother who shrunk back. I could quickly tell what had happened now. So sighing to myself I scooted a bit to the left of the couch. Nodding to me gratefully he sat down in the newly created space. All the while he was rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He then looked around to room and greeted everyone. However Ophis and Milly gave him a unique response. Both got up and sat down on his lap. He only chuckled before wrapping his arms around their waists and leaning back. The two small girls quickly adopted happy looks as they snuggled in.

Seeing this, a now quickly recovered Ulysses sat down in one of the extra chairs.

As he patted his lap he spoke to Ophis. "Hey how about you come sit on daddy's lap instead Ophis chan?~" For a moment she just looked at her adopted father in boredom. After said moment Ophis responded in a way that made the rest of us laugh.

"Sorry but you're not as comfortable as Uncle." At her words and our laughter Ulysses became severely depressed. Though I for one couldn't blame her for saying that. I too have also snuggled up with Christopher, so I had to agree with Ophis one hundred percent.

_Speaking of which… _looking over to his smiling face I leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before laying my head on his shoulder. Rias and Akeno giggled a bit before the latter started to tease me.

"Ara, ara Koneko chan!~ I didn't think that you'd be so bold as to show affection like that around us. I must wonder what you what you two do alone though.~" Glaring at her I was going to retort before an idea came to me. So turning my glare into a smirk I spoke with my own teasing voice.

"Well at least I have one. But I'm sure you'll find one soon enough. Maybe then you'll know what we adults do.~" Her eyes widened before she put her hands on her hips, and pouted before turning away. She probably wasn't happy how I turned it around on her so easily. Though if I were honest with myself… I didn't understand why she didn't have a boyfriend already. I mean unlike me she could easily get almost any guy she wanted. The only thing I got from her is that no guy has interested her so far. Though if it wasn't for me I'm sure she'd go after my mate, in which I'd probably claw her eyes out. Queen of the peerage or not, Chris is mine! I frowned at that last thought.

_Huh… I hope I'm not turning into one of those overly jealous girlfriends…_ I was forced out my thoughts as Ulysses began speaking seriously.

"So about tonight… we once again have to request that you not interfere unless we really need you." He was talking to Rias whom was now thinking over his request. She seemed to still be having trouble over it. Not that I blame her, even though we would eventually have to turn the city over to the dragons. It was at the moment, still hers and Kaichou's. As such it was her job to make sure things ran smoothly.

Seeing her indecision Ulysses came up with a compromise. "Okay how about this. You can come and watch, but you can't reveal yourselves unless it's necessary. As for how you keep hidden, I'm sure mister pillow over there can quickly come up with something." Chris growled at being called a pillow, but at the same time he couldn't really argue against him. However I and the other two girls just snuggled deeper at Ulysses comment. Seeing us Rias giggled before turning back to Ulysses.

"Alright then I guess I can agree with that. So when do we start?" At her words Ulysses smirked before saying three words.

"We just did." For some reason Christopher groaned before making a comment.

"Blatant Marvel rip off!" We just looked at him strangely before Milly questioned him.

She even cutely tilted her head. "What's Marvel?"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The black dragon**_

* * *

I sighed as we hid in the bushes near the old decrepit church. We had already gotten ourselves equipped and ready, and were now just waiting. Personally I don't know what we were waiting for; my guess was Ulysses orders to move in. Though… that left the question as to what he was waiting for.

**[His hesitance might be due to the strange Aura]**

_Aura? _Focusing to find what Fernus was talking about I had to bite back a hiss. I felt stupid for not noticing it earlier, the aura felt strange, as in it shouldn't exist! Just feeling it out made my skin crawl; it was the strangest thing I've ever felt, especially since it didn't feel evil or malevolent. I shuddered a bit, and I guess Shirone must've noticed, because she tapped my right shoulder to get my attention. Turning to her she spoke with concern.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous." I debated on whether or not to tell her when Ulysses spoke up.

"Alright my minions it's time to start the operation!" Shirone's question forgotten, we all turned to glare at him. Ignoring us he moved out of the bushes shortly followed by me, Raynare, Lance, and Issei. The others would use my invisible enchantments to stay hidden for the moment.

Walking ahead of us Ulysses stopped in front of the large church doors. Studying them I saw depictions of different scenes in the bible. The doors were about five yards tall and six yards across. However I couldn't help but scowl as I smelt something beyond the doors.

"Blood…" Ulysses heard me and took a sniff before nodding his head in agreement, while scrunching his face up in disgust. I didn't know what was going on, but the feeling of unease was getting stronger. Deciding to find out what was happening, I closed my eyes while putting my gloved hand onto the left door. Pushing my senses forward I tried to feel out as much life as I could. What I felt surprised me.

_There are only two life sources; one of them is the strange one. The other feels like Raynare and Milly, but is quickly fading._

**[That dost not match what Raynare told… thou needst to hurry!]** Agreeing with Fernus I slowly opened the door, only to wrinkle up my nose as the smell of blood became stronger. Still I pressed on and opened the door, only to find out what the cause of the smell was.

I couldn't help but yell out at what I saw. "What the hell is this?!" Inside the church were the butchered and bloodied bodies of the stray exorcists assigned here. Thinking quickly I turned to Rias and the others. "Rias! Don't allow Milly to come near here!"

Rias confused questioned me. "Why what's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth before speaking. "Just don't! Please I'm begging you!" Sensing how serious I was both Milly and Rias looked to each other, before agreeing to my request. Seeing how my sweet little sister wasn't about to be traumatized, I turned back to the inside of the church. Looking around I stepped inside followed by Issei who looked green, Raynare who looked horrified, and Ulysses who looked grim. Moving slowly I looked for the dying life source.

Raynare found it first. "Kalawarner!" After saying that she ran off towards the far end of the church. Looking over there myself I saw a heavily wounded fallen angel. She was tall buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. However her clothes at this moment were ripped up, and blood covered her completely. Her hair and wings were also matted with the dark red plasma.

Still worse was the state of her wings. They were broken and bent in unnatural ways; there were also large gaps of feathers in her wings. As if someone slowly cut them out. Not to mention they looked like someone took a rake to them. Raynare came to a stop next to her, and kneeled down while gently picking her up in her arms. There were tears leaking from her eyes at the state of her friend. Issei was right behind her along with Ulysses. Examining her Ulysses put his hand over her and used his own healing spell.

"Tablet." Now the tablet spell is by far the weakest of the dragon healing spells. So really all it did was put her out of immediate danger. It also caused her to regain consciousness.

As she looked around blearily her focus ended up on Raynare who she spoke to. "So you are alive… thank goodness… But you shouldn't have come back. Things are dangerous here, so please leave before _she_ comes back…" With her piece said Kalawarner fell back unconscious. Now next to them I narrowed my eyes in thought.

_Her? One person did all of this…_ My eyes widened in realization as I quickly looked around the room. _Where's the second life source?!_ Looking around I saw nothing until I froze as I heard a soft and slow chuckle from above me. Slowly looking up my red eyes met dark blue. We observed each other taking in one another appearance.

The girl looked around Rias' age, and had pure white skin. Her hair was also a pale sandy blonde in color. Almost white actually really, but for some reason her eye brows were black. Her hair was done up neatly, with it being shorter in the back and having it longer on the sides. The sides of her hair also had pony tails that had two pink bands holding them. One was after a puff of hair, and another was used to keep two tail ends separate. Her hair reached to the middle of her chest. In her hair on the right side was also a pink flower, right above the puff of hair.

She was also dressed rather modestly. She wore a dress that reached right above her knees with long sleeves. Except while the rest of the dress was white, her sleeves were a dull blue. The collar of her dress was rounded and didn't show any of her smallish chest. On her feet were blue dancing shoes. She also wore white knee high socks. To be honest if it wasn't for her cold eyes, for some reason they made me feel bad for her. It was as if she had given up on something important to her own being. It was at this time that I also realized she was the source of the strange energy. So as she sat on a wooden beam high up in the churches rafters. I tried to figure out what she was.

However before I could say anything she spoke. "Well… I didn't think that I'd meet two dragons today. I must have a bit more luck than I thought." I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at that, causing her to giggle at my surprised expression. "Oh there's no need to be like that despite how cute that look is. For yes… I know a lot about you dragon gods." As she finished saying that she leaned back and fell off of the beam. Only to right herself mid-air and somehow slow her descent.

Watching I couldn't help but take note of the elegance of how she moved. It was smooth, no hesitation, no fear; she did it as if it was completely natural. I only had one real thought as I watched.

_No wonder they all lost. This girl is a seasoned fighter._

Looking between all of us she spoke. "Tell me what are all of you doing here? This is a church, even though it was abandoned… it is still under heavens jurisdiction. As an angel I need to know why you trespassed." I scoffed before talking to her with a slight growl.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You're no angel, not even a fallen one! I also know that you aren't a devil. So tell us… what, are, you?" Her face fell slightly at that. As if what I had just said hurt her feelings, which was pretty strange seeing how she had just killed a whole bunch of people. Though the look in her eye still made me feel slightly off.

Eventually she spoke. "My… aren't you observant. But not observant enough… Before I tell you anything let me explain a few things. First off do you know what a fallen angel is?"

_Where is she going with this?_

**[I do not know. For everything about the woman is… unnatural…]**

Agreeing with Fernus again I answered her question. "Yeah I do, they can be made in one of two ways. One is if they're born, the other is if the defy a law of heaven."

She seemed to smile a bit at my answer. "Yes that's correct… but let me tell you this… who decides who falls _now_?"

I raised an eyebrow at her before questioning her. "What do you mean by now? Doesn't the god of the bible decide?" She frowned slightly at my question, before they widened in realization at something. She then smiled at me in pity before continuing.

"You actually don't know do you? I thought that at least you would've known by now." After a small sigh she said something that shocked me to my core. "The god of the bible is dead, that's what I mean." At this time I was glad that it was only really the five of us in the church. Well technically six, but Kalawarner was unconscious. Even still Raynare took the hit rather hard if her yelling was anything to go by.

"NO! That's impossible! He can't die!" Again the pitying smile returned, only this time it was directed at our fallen angel.

"Sorry love… but it's true, just ask any of your higher ups. I mean your two older friends seem to not be too surprised." Looking back we did notice that Lance and Ulysses didn't seem shocked by her words.

_So I guess it's true…_ Turning back towards the girl she smirked cruelly at us before continuing.

"So again tell me who decides who falls now? That idiot Michael? The naïve Gabriel? No! Things are different now, without god monitoring the system bugs appear. Those who should fall sometimes don't, balance breakers appear, things which have been sealed or hidden for centuries pop up again." As she finished speaking I finally started to realize what she was.

As such I questioned her on it. "You're both a fallen and a true angel aren't you?" Finally giving me a true smile, she let her answer be her own wings. There were only two but like the rest of her they were elegant. They were swan like in nature although thinner, except the wing on her left side was a pure black. As if it was absorbing the light around it. Both wings were four feet long, while she herself was five foot four.

Looking at our faces she giggled before speaking again. "Yes! I am half fallen half true angel. I was born thanks to the glitches in the system. My name is Sera the angel of darkness. You see thanks to the glitch I was born rather differently. Instead of using holy magic instead I got pure light magic, and pure dark magic." I cursed under my breath as I realized why she felt so unnatural. She was using pure white and pure black elements, in conjunction with each other. It was a no brainer as to why she felt so strange to me.

She must've noticed the look I was giving her, her smile became small again. "Ah… I guess I can't really blame you thinking of me like that. After all if it was just demonic and holy magic. Sub types than it would be more understandable. So yes I guess you could call me unnatural. Still being the black dragon god, would make you hate me more than the others. So tell you what… let's fight if you win I'll leave or die. Depending on how bad my injuries are. But if I win then you come with me to meet someone. Or you die here from blood loss, though I doubt that would happen." I growled at her attempt at goading me into a fight.

But what she said next set me off. "I guess you can have it your way. But I could tell that there are others outside this church. Maybe killing them would change your mind?" That had definitely pushed my fight buttons. So in anger I let my Reaper persona out a bit as I let loose my power. However I was still calm enough to know that this person wasn't like Dohnaseek. No she was skilled and could keep her emotions under control. If I was going to win I'd need something a bit extra.

Opening my hands up slightly, I decided to use a spell I thought of after seeing Dohnaseek's light spears. Gathering dark energy in my hands I extended them out. In doing so I created smooth, rounded, and finely tipped dark spears.

Seeing them she gave me an impressed look. "Ah… interesting… I see you were able to recreate an angel's infamous light spear using dark energy. Still… I was kind of hoping that I could see your reaper's scythe. After all each dragon has their own weapon correct?" I growled lightly at her statement.

_This girl knows way too much. Where did she get all this information? _Seeing no harm in it, I decided to ask her my question directly.

"You know… the amount of intelligence you have on us is staggering. Would you mind telling me how you know so much?" Her response was to bite her lower lip in worry as she waved her hands about. Then suddenly two clawed weapons appeared. They were strange… each weapon had three, one foot long claw blades with strange runes on them. They were connected to four rings, which she put her fingers through to hold onto them. I quickly deduced that these were how she was able to rip apart Kalawarner's wings and clothes.

Seeing how I wasn't going to get an answer I tried something else. "You know… I don't think this is a good idea, I see you only have one set of wings. So how are you planning on beating me?"

She moved her hands down to her sides before answering. "Hmm… I thought you would've noticed by now. We dark angels can only have one set of wings. You see our power isn't based on how many wings we have. No our power isn't physically manifested like angels, fallen, and devils. So you can never guess just how strong we are by our looks. But here let me show you just how strong I am…" With that she charged me, I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at her speed. Thankfully I was still able to bring up my dark spears to block both her claws.

Grunting from the strain I couldn't help but notice how strong she was. However I was much stronger and by pushing against her, I managed to knock Sera back. Not letting up I charged her with a right handed slash. She quickly dodged it by leaning to the right. Following up my attack I turned around with my left spear held out. Seeing the attack coming she brought up her left claw to block the strike. Seeing my exposed back she pushed away my spear, and went in to stab me with her right claw. As soon as I felt her resistance waver, I ducked downwards letting her attack sail harmlessly over me.

Now with her wide open I slashed upwards, however she jumped back at the last second. Though I was still able to nick her cheek, not letting up I leapt forward, aiming for a downwards slash with my right spear. Quickly bringing up her left claw she blocked my attack. Seeing her block it I quickly slashed at her with my left spear. Seeing it at the last second she jumped back again. However this time I was able to leave a small cut on her stomach going horizontally. Placing her right arm over it to stop the bleeding her calm façade vanished. Instead she now had a look of pure determination.

**[If I'm honest… this look suits her greater, than the sadness she presented before.]** Chuckling I couldn't help but agree with Fernus on this one.

_True words, but I don't think she's shown us her full strength yet. _With that line of thought I watched her carefully, being at the ready for any attack. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Her faced morphed into a hopeful smile before she brought her right hand to her forehead. Sera than proceeded to cry a bit in what seemed relief. All of us were confused by this but listened closely to what she had to say next.

"So she was right… You are incredibly strong…" She then lowered her hand and looked me straight in the eye. "I guess you have convinced me black dragon, hopefully next time we'll meet under better circumstances." Her wings then went wide and she took off flying through a hole in the roof. Sighing to myself I dispersed my spears before turning to the others.

"That was an unexpected encounter. Still we should get Kalawarner to Asia; she should be able to heal her." Raynare nodded her head still in shock from what she learned. Seeing that I decided on something. "Listen as for the so called god of the bible being dead… I don't think we should tell anyone just yet." While Issei and Raynare looked at me confused, Ulysses and Lance nodded in agreement.

So I guess it was only natural for Ulysses to back me up. "He's right… if word of his death got out chaos would shortly follow. One of the reasons no other faction has attacked the biblical ones, is because of the biblical god. They fear what he might do; he wasn't considered the strongest for no reason after all." The others nodded in agreement, until we all groaned at his next words. "I mean he's considered the strongest, but I could've beaten him. I mean look at these muscles! I could probably tear him in half!" As he continued his rant, me and the others ignored him while talking to one another.

Issei was the first to speak. "Alright so we won't tell anyone, but what exactly should we tell them?" Thinking quickly I answered him.

"We'll tell them most of the truth." Taking a thinking pose I explained. "We'll tell them about Sera and what she is. But we won't explain anything about how she's possible. We'll play dumb about that, which means excluding the god's death." The others nodded their heads in agreement. Seeing this I turned around to leave the building… completely ignoring the fact that we left Ulysses in there.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The pure fallen**_

* * *

When I felt Chris Nii's release of energy, I became rather worried. It was bad enough that he told us all to stay put, but at that moment I could only imagine what had happened. So you can understand my relief when I felt him power down naturally.

_Still…_ Looking towards Koneko I couldn't help but smile awkwardly. Because despite how worried I was… Koneko looked like she was about to charge in and bust down the doors. Something of which I felt she could probably do. I quickly concluded that she really loved my brother right then. I mean it wasn't like I truly doubted it before; it's just nice to see true confirmation. However none of us could sit still when Chris Nii opened up the door. The lot of us were relieved when they all came out unharmed… except Ulysses Nii. Though based on the sounds coming from inside the church… I could guess as to why he was not with them.

Now even I was confused when I saw Lance carrying someone. She looked around Ulysses Nii's age; however I can tell that she was badly hurt. When they finally got near us Chris Nii quickly spoke.

"Hey Asia if you can, I need you to heal Kalawarner. As you can see she's badly hurt." Noticing some suspicious stares from Akeno and Rias he spoke again. "I can tell what you two are thinking, but no she was already like this before we went inside. For it was someone else who attacked us." At his words Lance put Kalawarner down as Asia ran up to her and got to work. As that was happening Rias started to question my brother.

"I see… so tell me what did attack you then?"

Sighing tiredly he answered her. "I'm not quite sure to be honest. Her name was Sera, and she called herself a dark angel."

Rias folded her arms before nodding in understanding. "I see… so they were attacked by another fallen." However to her and the rest of us surprise he shook his head.

"Sorry but if I meant a fallen angel… then I would've said fallen instead of dark. No this was something completely different. Instead of holy magic, she used pure black and white elemental magic. She also had one pair of wings. Her right was a pure white, and the other was a pitch black. However despite having one set of wings she fought as if she had three." At his words everyone began to look at one another nervously.

Rias bit her lip a bit before questioning him further. "Do you know how such a thing is possible?"

He shrugged before answering. "Sort of… all she said was that she was born from a fallen, and a pure angel. Not sure how that would be possible, but that's what she said." At his words Rias started pacing while rubbing her temples. Not that I blame her, in fact the whole premise even weirded me out. Not only because she was both fallen and pure. But because it felt as if my favorite brother was hiding something. I could always tell when he wasn't telling the whole truth. Mostly because he always seemed to feel guilty about the lie. Also I am not ashamed to admit that Christopher is my favorite.

"And done!~" With my thoughts interrupted, I turned towards the voice that spoke up. We saw a slightly tired looking Asia, and a fully healed Kalawarner. After seeing how well she did the healing, I had to admit that her healing ability might even match Chris Nii's. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see said brother was thinking the same thing. However I could also see that Ophis wasn't exactly all that impressed.

So turning to her I questioned her about her lack of reaction. "Hey cous why don't you look surprised by her healing ability?"

She turned to me before answering. "Well that's because I've seen twilight healing in action before. Sure the first time I saw it I acted like all of you. But after a while its novelty wears off." I could only nod my head in understanding at that. I mean it did make sense after all; it's like watching a funny movie. Sure it might be enjoyable the first few times… but after watching it over and over again, it just kind of gets boring or even annoying. Coming up with another question I turned to Chris Nii.

"So what should we do now? I mean the rest can be handled by Lance San. But what should we do?" At my question everyone turned to older brother as he started thinking. After a minute he finally answered.

"Well to be frank with this a new war was avoided, and we discovered a new sad-I mean species of angels. However for now I think we should prepare, because I don't think that's the last we've seen of them. As for now I think that we should go home and get some rest." He then turned to address Lance directly. "Is it alright if Kalawarner stays with you and Ulysses? We kind of don't have any more room in our house." Gently picking up said fallen angel Lance nodded his head.

"Yeah it's not a big apartment but we should be able to fit her in. But just in case…" He then turned to Raynare before continuing. "Is it all right if you join us for the night? I think that it'd be easier for her if there was someone familiar."

Raynare quickly agreed before turning to Issei Nii. "Sorry but it looks like you're by yourself tonight." Smiling lightly he gave her a hug before speaking.

"Don't worry; I understand that you're worried about your friend. Still I expect to see you tomorrow after school." Smiling brightly Raynare kissed him deeply right on the lips. At this I couldn't help but turn red and cover my whole face. Hey don't look at me like that! I'm still only twelve!

Eventually I stopped to look at Asia who seemed to be crying a bit. "I see then… of course Issei san would be with her. Raynare is beautiful after all…" At her words Raynare stopped kissing my perverted brother to look at Asia mischievously. However what happened next was quite surprising. Reaching out to Asia she grabbed her hand and brought her close to Issei Nii.

However before either could question her she forced their lips to meet. Now this caused a multitude of reactions. For Akeno and Rias I felt a lot of anger coming from them. Kiba smiled a bit creepily. Koneko grabbed onto my brothers arm while smiling sweetly at him. Me and Ophis both developed pure red faces. Ulysses Nii who somehow joined the group without anyone noticing laughed. And poor Asia had steam coming out of her ears, the kiss having been way too much for her. Funnily enough she kept her lips locked with Issei's for quite a bit. In fact Raynare had to gently pull them apart. After she did so Raynare spoke sweetly to Asia.

"So my dear sweet Asia chan… can I count on you to keep Issei Kun company tonight?" Her answer was a delirious nod from the nun. "Great! I knew that I could count on you!~" Again just another nod, seeing this Chris Nii spoke up.

"I think you broke her…"

Turning to him Raynare nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I did!~ How else was I supposed to get her to accept to sharing Issei with me?" My non-perverted brother palmed his face, while muttering a few things under his breath. Clapping his hands together Ulysses got everyone's attention.

"Okay now since that's over! Let's all go home and get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow, so let's just meet up at the club room after school." Everyone quickly agreed and said goodbye to each other. I ended up giving a goodbye hug to my new niece? Cousin? I couldn't really tell what Ophis was on out strange family tree. I then also gave Ulysses a goodbye hug. However the one I got from Raynare almost crushed me…

_For someone who didn't care about physical attacks… she sure has a strong grip!_ With that thought I struggled for breath. All the while hoping that we could get a small break before the next crazy thing happened. Unfortunately for me… that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The crimson princess**_

* * *

Once again in the clubroom I sighed while leaning back in my chair. It was once again after school and everyone, including a nervous looking Kalawarner was here. Looking over at Christopher Hyoudou, I couldn't help but smile at how gentle he was with Milly and… well… Ophis…

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that._ Who could blame me for those thoughts? I had the infinity dragon god sitting in my clubroom! _Then again… I also have the black and red dragon gods in this room…_ Thinking that I couldn't help but grimace at how powerful their whole group was. _Still…_ Looking over at Koneko, I smiled while knowing that I did have some leverage over them. Though I hoped I wouldn't come to that, using Koneko's relationship with Christopher isn't something that I'd like to do. That doesn't mean I wasn't planning on using the deal I've made with them to my advantage.

I had already called my brother, and he should be here within the week to talk to them. But if all goes well, I should have some choices in how I got to deal with my "problem". Continuing to look around the room my sight landed on Issei, who was being cuddled with both Asia and Raynare. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but let my eye twitch, seeing the happy looks on the two girl's faces. For while I didn't know why… I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

_Oh what I wouldn't do to get him in my peerage. _Looking back over to Koneko who was leaning on Christopher also made me jealous. In the end I figured that I was only jealous because they had boyfriends. Forcibly tearing my gaze from them I looked over to my knight. He too was starting to become a problem I needed to worry about. Watching him I could tell that he was even twitchier than yesterday. With I a sigh I knew that despite everything, we needed to discuss a few important things.

So looking over to Kalawarner I began speaking. "So I'm familiar as to why you were stationed in this town. However I'd like to know exactly what happened before we arrived." Looking at me nervously she nodded her head before beginning her tale.

"Well it all started last week when Raynare and Dohnaseek didn't come back. I began to worry about Raynare's safety, so I sent in a report saying that she was missing. However we didn't expect what happened next. You see a day later someone new came to give us new orders. It was the one who called herself Sera. At the time I didn't think much of it, however as a couple days passed by I started to notice a few things. Like some members of our group missing, or Sera disappearing for hours at a time. I was especially suspicious when I learned that she hadn't done her job. That job being to help locate Raynare and Dohnaseek."

She took a breath before continuing. "However it was only when I sent another report on her behavior, did I realize that we were tricked. You see when I got a reply telling us that they never sent anyone over, or even got my original report did I realize what happened. Sera had somehow gotten a hold of my report, and used it to infiltrate our base. Using Freed's blood lust I told him that after we confronted her, if Sera turned out to be hostile he could kill her." Kalawarner shook her head before continuing. "That turned out to be a huge mistake, because when we confronted her we learned a few things."

She stopped talking prompting me to question her. "What exactly did you learn? Did you find out why she was there in the first place?"

Grimacing she answered me. "Yes… we learned that she was a part of a larger group, and that she was sent here to keep an eye on the black dragon god." We all turned to stare at Christopher with that information. His face was one of impassiveness which prompted the fallen to continue. "We then were foolish enough to challenge her." Remembering what happened she hugged herself. "It was a massacre, every single one of our exorcists were brutally slaughtered. The only survivors were me and Freed. Freed because he was smart and ran away after seeing no chance of winning. And me because I was bait, she wanted to use me to lure the dragon."

Looking over at Christopher I saw his face scowl. Not that I blame him, this Sera's plan worked like a charm. Unfortunately that left the question of who the dark angel was working for. Surprisingly it was Issei who came up with an idea on who it was.

"Hey do you think she was working for the one who killed Altus?" The question was directed to his brother, who grimaced and looked towards Ulysses. There was a silent conversation between them before Christopher actually spoke.

"Well… that could be a possibility… But I really hope that isn't the case. Our little hunter is strong as they are; we don't need them recruiting any other dangerous beings on top of that." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him for the way he said that.

_Not once did he say the name, or even the gender of the one who killed their last leader. What are they hiding?_ Truly it was suspicious but there really wasn't anything I could say against them. Though I hoped it wouldn't affect anything in the future.

Looking over to Lance my thoughts were broken when he spoke. "Alright then I think that's everything, however I'll need Kalawarner, and Raynare to come back with me for a bit. Azazel would like to speak with them before we return here to help."

I raised an eyebrow at that before questioning him. "Uh what do you mean by returning here to help?" Looking back at me he answered.

"Well that's simple really, like you and Sona will be the devil presence here. We'll also need a fallen presence here when this city become neutral." For a moment he paused while looking at Milly. "Well… at least a mature fallen who I part of the Grigori… though it isn't really that big of a deal; it's just to keep a balance is all." I nodded my head at what he said. Because although I didn't like it, what he said was true… plus if it were the three fallen in this room I'd be fine. So far they've been rather cooperative, and actually kind of nice to hang out with.

So smiling at him I spoke. "Well if that's the case I look forward to working with you in the future." He smiled back to me before walking up to my desk and holding out his arm. Knowing what he wanted I grabbed and shook it as he spoke.

"I to look forward to working with you Gremory san." Feeling pretty good I spoke to everyone else.

"Well now with that over I think it's time to get back to work everyone. Our contracts have been piling up so I need my peerage to get back to work. As for everyone else I'll see those who will be here tomorrow." Everyone nodded happily, and stood up. Although Christopher had the hardest time since Ophis and Milly had fallen asleep on him. Seeing this Ulysses chuckled lightly, before gently picking up his adoptive daughter. This allowed his brother to gently pick up Milly. Turning to Koneko he kissed her lightly before everyone else got up and left. However if it wasn't for my feeling of jealousy, I probably would've have noticed the strange red bird outside the window.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Yakitori**_

* * *

Watching through the eyes of my familiar, I was actually rather intrigued by those that my dear Rias was interacting with. They seemed unique to say the least. Unfortunately I didn't see or hear enough to know what they were. But as a high level devil I was sure I could deal with them easily.

"Ah my dear Rias soon you'll be mine." Of course at this moment something unexpected happened.

"My my… what do we have here? A Phoenix? Hmm never had one of those before, I wonder how they taste?" In panic my phoenix turned to the sound of the voice. I then saw a strange man. He was tall yet lithe; he also had forest green hair and black eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved Chinese dress shirt, and was also wearing a pair of hakama pants. On his feet were sandals and also samurai socks. On his back was a guitar case, and he was also wearing a moss colored cloak.

He stared at my familiar, and my familiar stared at him. However before I could recall my phoenix he swung his guitar case at it. This cut me off from my familiar, as for me… I could only stare at the spot where I was watching with my eyes wide open.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

* * *

**Story Omake one: Let the fighting begin!**

_**The spectator**_

_**A Random time of unimportance**_

* * *

Once again four similar individuals found themselves in a strange area. Looking around they saw that they were in some kind of an arena. The walls were high and had empty seats all the way around. Looking some more they saw a very large gate and at the top stood a strange being. However it seemed like Hunter and Neos recognized him.

However Neos spoke before Hunter. "Uh shadow… what are you doing up there?" Both Christopher and Rodrick looked at Neos confused. However they did see a new addition to Neos outfit. He now had an eyepatch over his right eye. On the eyepatch was some strange kind of seal. However before they could question him Shadow spoke up while laughing.

"Oh don't worry I'm just here at Modaga's request! You see we got bored so we picked out you four, to fight against stronger versions of your past enemies! Tonight is the first night! So have fun and entertain the crowd!" As soon as he said that the stands were filled with all matter of people. From youkai, demons, humans, and even a couple small dragons. However when they turned back to Shadow they now saw Modaga standing next to him.

"Alright my youthful audience! Today we have a tough challenger, one who's defied the odds before. One who's demonic rage made him known throughout the nether realm! Today we have the unyouthful pit lord Fel'thuran!" With his piece said the large gate opened up revealing a monstrosity. It had a serpentine body with four stubby legs. Although they looked like pure muscle. The demon also was very wide, and had a massive torso. Fel'thuran also had two powerful arms, which were holding onto a double bladed staff. Over his chest was a black chest piece that protected his vital organs.

He however didn't have a neck; instead he had a domed head with a vicious reptilian face. His teeth were sharp fangs jutting out of his mouth, and his eyes were red.

When he spoke it was low and demonic. "So here I am at last, I'll finally be able to have my revenge on you Bladedancer!" At his words everyone turned to Neos who was scratching the back of his head.

He then spoke with a bored tone. "You know… I beat you very easily before. So if you could just kill yourself and save us the trouble… yeah that'd be great…" Fel'thuran just looked at him shocked before he charged them screaming in rage. Seeing how it was time to act everyone jumped away. Fel'thuran was so slow they didn't really bother with him. In fact Neos as he jumped away held his hand out and a purple light started to manifest in his hand. He then pushed it forward shooting the light out, it hit Fel'thuran's face with a powerful explosion.

Bracing themselves everyone waited, but when the smoke cleared everyone looked at the demon in shock. Fel'thuran's head was completely missing, causing his body to slump forward and fall to the ground.

Looking back up at Shadow and Modaga Neos spoke. "Alright then… so who's next?" Shadow and Modaga looked at each other before Shadow answered him.

"Umm… sorry but we only had one opponent prepared this night… So yeah… you're free to go." With that the lights in the arena turned off. However one could still hear Modaga and Shadow talking.

"I told you Fel'thuran was a terrible start! We should've went with the gun meister first!" Modaga quickly retorted.

"Oh sorry! But I wasn't there for that youthful fight against Fel'thuran and Neos!"

"Why can't you just listen to me then! I'm quite familiar with Neos' strength after all!" They continued to argue like that for the next five hours…

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **_

_**Order of the elements does mater. **_

_**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**_

* * *

_**Black, White: Ophis**_

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Red: Ulysses**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**_

_**Black: Kiba**_

_**White: Raynare**_

_**Blue, White: Asia**_

_**Blue, White: Lance**_

* * *

_**Now for omake guys…**_

* * *

_**All colors equally mastered: Modaga**_

_**All colors adept: Neos**_

_**Black, Blue, Green, Yellow, White: Hunter**_

_**Black, Yellow, Green: Rodrick**_

_**Black: Shadow**_

_**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**_

* * *

**Neos: Whelp that was a thing… it was even easier than last time.**

**Slayer: It always was kind of a pathetic fight. Though your enemies now are a whole lot stronger.**

**Judan: Ahh… I miss the simpler times.**

**Rodrick: Why though? You weren't even around for those times.**

**Judan: I can like whatever time period that I want!**

**Slayer: Yeah… whatever you do you my man.'**

**Judan: I hate you so much.**

**Juda: So are we ignoring that fact that I ate a phoenix?**

**Argentum: No one care last time… no one cares this time…**

**Juda: Gosh darn it…**

**Shadow: Whelp with our insults to Juda being over and done. How about we wrap this up?**

**Judan: Oh… so now you show up… lazy darkwraith…**

**Slayer: Alright that's enough… for while I do love making fun of Shadow we need to move on. So Neos mind sending us off?**

**Neos: But of course! This has been a Dark Guard productions now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Slayer: Hello again everyone… I hope you've enjoyed this improved version of this story so far.**

**Judan: I say if you don't… then quickly say something so we can go back to my story.**

**Slayer: Wow… really?**

**Argentum: Don't bother with him. At this point even I know when and where to ignore him**

**Judan: I can hear you…**

**Argentum: As I said… when and where.**

**Shadow: Okay… well hopefully we can sort that out later.**

**Keno: Or maybe not. Personally I don't care all that much. But hey! It's good to be back!**

**Judan: Oh yeah… you're here.**

**Keno: Oi… no need to sound so excited.**

**Slayer: Ignore the but hurt disciple of chaos. Instead how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Keno: Don't see why not. So we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Seven: Some rules aren't made to be broken

_**The Fire Dragon**_

* * *

_You know it's surprising that Sirzechs hasn't thrown me out yet. But judging by his twitching brow that might be sooner rather than later… _Currently I was sitting in a conference room with only three others besides me. One is the so called "great" Sirzechs Lucifer, otherwise known as Rias' older brother. Now Sirzechs is a supposedly "handsome" young man who appeared to be in his early 20's. He also had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. At the moment he was also wearing what I like to call his Maou attire. Which consisted of a cloak with golden multi layered pauldrons, along with a Victorian suit underneath.

Another person in this room was the beautiful and lovely Grayfia Lucifuge. Now that was a woman after my own heart! You see Grayfia is a beautiful woman also looking to be in her early twenties, with gorgeous silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is also wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Truly a beauty to behold! And speaking of beauties… I cannot mention the other wonderful lady in the room!~ The one and only Serafall Leviathan! Now she is a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails and bright blue eyes. And even though she has slight child-like body her breasts are large. She usually dresses in magical girl's clothing from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, magic wand and all. Also please don't ask me how I know the origins of her outfit… for despite me only watching it for her sake… it's not something I like to think about…

Now as for why Sirzechs is angry at me… well he was the last person to be contacted to make Kuoh, our new little neutral town. Another reason might be that I've been flirting with the two beauties this whole time. I think the fact that they accepted my flirts and flirted right back made him even angrier. Say what you will about me but I know how to treat such beautiful women. However this doesn't mean that I've focused solely on the women. I've also talked business and I think we're getting a breakthrough.

"Please stop flirting with them and let's get back to business!" See breakthrough…

So turning back to the blue eyed Maou I spoke. "Alright if that's what you want but seriously… we both know that you can't refuse my request. Mostly because Michael and Azazel already think it's a wonderful idea!~ Not to mention I actually got the lovely Yasaka and Amaterasu to agree as well." My words only seemed to make him angrier. However this was the business tactic. I was basically trying to make him say and agree to things he normally wouldn't while calm.

"Listen I understand but that is still my Ria-tans town and I won't give it away without compensation!" I couldn't help but grin at this.

So with my next few words I had checkmate. "Oh but you will receive compensation… now if I remember right Rias is engaged to roast chicken Riser Phenex right?" Hesitantly he nodded his head as I continued. "Well with these rules and his arrogance he'll most likely cause an incident. Something we can then use to help break off the marriage contract." I ended my words with a smile as he just stared at me. The other two simply watched us trying to see if they needed to intervene. The truth is Grayfia's only here because she's Sirzechs' queen. While Serafall is here because she's in charge of foreign affairs… though I can't help but feel as if they wanted to see me again.

Now the truth of the matter is that Serafall's already agreed, now it's all up to the Crimson Satan on what to do next. However I already knew that I'd won this round against him. Mostly because is a complete and utter siscon and wants Rias to be happy. But thanks to different customs and laws, he can't help Rias out of her contract directly. But with this there was a chance to fix things. So when he gained a cheerful smile on his face I knew the meeting was over. However the way his attitude went a one eighty actually kind of scared me.

"Well thank you for bringing up your case. I see nothing wrong with giving Kuoh to you as long as Sona and Rias can stay. Now let me just write up a contract and we can sign it at a later date!~" Told you… I always win. Smiling I stood up and shook his hand, but when it came to the other two…

"Now my beautiful maidens I'm afraid it is time to part, may we see each one another soon enough. For I promise to call you down to Kuoh when we are done with renovations." Then with that I kissed their cheeks before teleporting away. Just in time to, seeing how Sirzechs launched a wave of destruction at me…

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon (fifteen days later)**_

* * *

Looking up at the large mansion I just shook my head at its sheer size. Ulysses had just signed the necessary papers five days ago, and already it was built. But since it was now done, we could contact the remaining dragons to make this our permanent place of residence. It was also surprisingly easy to move all of our stuff in there. Along with convincing my parents that Ulysses bought it, so now we could all live in there now.

"Chri Kun!~" Feeling a tackle hug from behind, I looked behind me to see Shirone with a bright smile on her face. She was currently wearing her school uniform, seeing how school let out two hours ago. So judging by the time, I had to guess that she had gotten done with her devil contracts a little early.

Smiling myself I turned around and gave her a hug in return before kissing her. After we parted I looked behind her to see a few suitcases. Yep we had managed to convince my parents to let not just Raynare and Asia, but also Shirone to live with us from now on.

_Now that I think about it… it seemed a bit too easy to convince them…_ Seriously all we did was ask and they said yes. Now I expected that from our dad, but I at least thought our mother would at least be wary of it. But no… instead all she did was wink at Shirone before agreeing. It really confused me at the time but they refused to say anything about it.

Clearing my mind from those thoughts I spoke to my kitten. "So did you bring everything, or do you need my help with that? I mean considering that while you'll probably have your own room. I believe you'll be spending most nights in mine." I smirked at the end there causing her to blush, before playfully smacking me on the arm. Chuckling at her actions I walked behind her and picked up a few of her suit cases.

Seeing this she protested. "No it's alright I can do that myself. I am far stronger than I look after all." Smiling warmly at her I shook my head before retorting.

"Don't worry I know just how strong you are however… is it wrong for me to want to be a gentleman and do it for you? After all I'm pretty sure as your boyfriend; it would be rude of me to just let you do this by yourself." She shook her head while rolling her eyes, although there was still a smile on her beautiful face. However before she was able to say anything we heard a different familiar voice.

"So Mr. Black it's good to see you again." Turning towards the voice I couldn't help but sigh at who I saw.

"Juda… I didn't think that you'd show up quite yet. Usually you're the last one to show up." The green haired man smiled at me before speaking.

"Oh I've been here for about two weeks already. I really have to thank your brother later. But now I and Keno will be moving in along with the rest of you, I do hope that Glacial will show soon though… I don't like the thought of her wandering around alone right now." I froze when he mentioned Keno. Now as I said before she's a good friend of mine however… I may have forgotten to keep her posted these last few weeks. I've just been so busy and I've been focused on other things, as such she kind of slipped my mind.

**[I doubt she wouldst accept thine excuses. May I suggest running?]** I completely agreed with Fernus and was about to do just that when I heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going dragon boy?" Freezing completely I turned around slowly, only to look upon the person I was trying to escape from. There standing with her hands on her hips, was a fairly attractive girl that you would never imagine being related to Juda.

Now unlike Juda, she had violet colored hair that was done up in a long pony tail. It reached all the way down her back and was tied with a red and black bow, which had two long ribbon strands coming off of it. She also had bangs that slightly covered her bright purple eyes, and had longer bangs curving and overlapping each other that framed her face. Her eyes were a dark forest green and her skin was slightly tanned. She was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with six dull black buttons running up the front. But the top two were undone showing off a little bit of her medium sized chest.

The shirt also had a collar that folded outwards, and she had a slightly loose gold chocker around her neck. She was also wearing a gold chained necklace with a purple gem attached to it. She was also wearing a matching purple skirt with a red belt around her waist. The skirt also had a few flower designs on it. On her feet were purple dancing shoes, along with white socks that went to half way up her thighs. At the top of her socks were black bands that kept them up. Then finally on her left wrist was a brown banded and gold plated watch.

Also despite being just a few inches taller than Shirone and just as petite. I knew that just like my mate… she could really hurt me if she wanted to. Speaking of hurting me I do believe she was planning just that.

So laughing nervously I spoke to her. "Hello Keno… it's good to see you again…" At my actions Shirone looked at me confused before narrowing her eyes at Keno. However she went ignored as Keno was focused on me. Now at my comment Keno scrunched her face up a bit while glaring at me.

"You know… it is rather rude to keep me in the dark about recent events Chris..." She then grinned maliciously before bringing up her hand and cracking her knuckles. "I think you need to be reminded about proper etiquette. I mean you didn't even tell me you got yourself a girlfriend until my brother told me, after your brother told him." Okay I knew that part was rather true… but on the other hand… I had to try and defend myself.

"Look Keno I'm sorry but we've just been really busy as of late. Especially since I am still trying to learn everything about the supernatural." At my words her face seemed to soften as I continued to speak. "Speaking of which… why didn't you tell me anything about the supernatural? It could've been a large help you know? And here I thought that we were good friends…" She winced at my words before giving out a sigh, and started walking up to me without the intention of bodily harming me.

"Yeah… I am sorry about that, but Ulysses said you already knew. I had known you didn't I would've told you."

I had to sigh at that a bit. But only because my theory about Ulysses being at fault for my lack of knowledge was true. Now seeing how I was in the clear, I only smiled as she gave me a customary hug before speaking.

"Well despite that it is good to see you again Keno." Breaking the hug she smiled back to me before speaking.

"Yeah you to… now could you introduce me to the girl that I can only assume is your girlfriend?" Chuckling I put my left arm around Shirone before introducing her.

"Well this is Koneko Toujou; she is as you said my wonderful girlfriend. Koneko Chan this is Keno an old friend of mine."

Reaching out her arm to Shirone Keno spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you Koneko I've heard good things about you." Blushing a bit Shirone grabbed her hand before speaking herself.

"Yes it's nice to meet you to. Chris Kun has also talked about you. So it's nice to meet one of his good friends." This prompted Keno to laugh before speaking more.

"Well since I'm such a good friend of his, perhaps you'd like to hear some stories about him when he was younger? After all we girls do need to stick together?" Shirone let go of her hand while grinning.

"Sure I'd like that sometime." Letting go of Shirone I buried my face into my hands while groaning. Seriously it was like Ulysses back in class all over again. Seeing my distress, both girls just laughed at me. The moment was made worse when I heard Ulysses speak up.

"Well it's nice of you to finally show your face around here Juda. And here I thought you were still mad at me for getting us caught during the whole AI mess." Now it wasn't only me that groaned but also Keno. That whole incident where Juda and Ulysses, were trying to become the illuminati was a giant mess. The entire reason they tried in the first place was to have access to unlimited money. Luckily we found out a week before they were done and punished them severely. Sighing at the memory I listened as my fellow dragons talked.

Juda was currently speaking. "Well of course I'm still angry about that but that was like a hundred years ago." More like one year ago… "Besides when I got here I actually found a phoenix! But I must say that they don't taste that good…" While Shirone's eyes widened at what she heard, me and Keno once again faced palmed. Because only our siblings would do such a thing as eat a mythical bird… especially a supposedly immortal bird. Deciding that there really wasn't much of a point in staying around for the rest of the conversation, I grabbed Shirone's luggage.

Seeing me pick up my mates luggage Keno grinned before stacking on her own suitcases. Though they weren't that heavy to me it was hard to keep balance, as well as see with the amount in my arms. However when I glared at her she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Glaring at her even more I spoke three words…

"That's not fair…" She just gave me a smug smile at my statement. Deciding that I've once again lost, I started to use my gravity abilities to make sure the pile of luggage stayed still. Then I made my way inside the house with a little bit more of my pride now dead.

Now I'll admit the house was actually much larger than how I would've wanted it. But that didn't mean that I'd go around complaining about it. Now first off the house or mansion as it should really be called. It was styled after western European design. Bricks made up the outside while the inside, had different wallpapers depending on which room you're in. It also had four floors; the top was for the "adults". Or in other words Juda, my parents, Ulysses, Lance, and eventually Glacial when she shows. But that might be awhile seeing how she's in Australia somewhere…

There were also extra three extra rooms, for any others that might end up living with us. Though we all had to agree that saying that either Ulysses of Juda were adults… was a bit of a stretch.

Below that was the room for the kids. This consisted of me, Shirone, Keno, Issei, Asia, Raynare, Milly, Ophis and anyone else that might come along. Altogether the third floor had about twelve rooms. This ended up giving the house a slightly cake layered look from the outside. Then the second floor was the guest area, and it also had about twelve rooms. I will also admit to being suspicious on the number of rooms the building had. It sort of seemed as if we were expecting a lot of people to eventually move in. But since I had no way to prove anything so I just let it be. I was thankful that all of us kids had a room of our own though.

However I have a feeling that some of them wouldn't be used all too often. Reason being that Issei would probably share with Raynare, and eventually Asia when she was comfortable enough, which seemed to be approaching rather quickly…

And then there was me and Shirone, suffice it to say but I actually slept better with her. For I've never had a nightmare since she's been sleeping with me. It was as I said before; my mate just had some sort of calming aura around her. So yeah I don't think we're changing that anytime soon.

Now there was the ground floor which consisted of the dining room, a kitchen with my personal seal of approval, the family room, the rec room, three studies' which I was also excited about, and also two different offices. One was for issues dealing with the supernatural. While the other was for other situations pertaining to the "natural". Oh! We also had an entertainment room, and tea room for some reason.

We also had a basement which I practically took over, and turned into an underground dojo. I actually forced myself onto the construction force for that one. But only so I could put in my own enchantments and seals into the framework. You know… just so we didn't blow up the house. I also made it sound proof, so my parents wouldn't know what was actually going on in there. As for the rest of the house, I came during the night and put on my regular protection seals and whatnot. I also put in a code so that only those with a key could teleport in. And by key I mean only those that have been specifically given out by me.

Call me paranoid but I like to be extra sure about these kinds of things, especially when it comes to the safety of those I care for.

Sighing as I looked up the staircase, I heard the girls giggle about my misfortune. Ignoring them I slowly made my way up two flights of stairs. Now we had three sets of stairs not including the basement stairs. Two of them were on the sides of the house, giving access to the second and third floors. The third one was in the middle of the third floor only connecting the third and fourth floors. The stairs were designed in a spiral, conserving space while just making it look nice.

However at the moment it just made it a bit more difficult for me to ascend them. Normally I'd just use my gravity manipulation to just make them float behind me. However I didn't want my parents to walk in while I was doing that. Yeah… I definitely wouldn't have been able to explain that one.

So therefore I was forced to carry the stuff all by my lonesome, sometimes I curse myself for being such a gentleman… Luckily for me Keno chose the first room on the right. This was right next to the left stair case. Now the hallway of the third floor had red wall paper, with soft black carpet. However the reason Keno chose the room she did, was simply because it had purple wallpaper.

The carpet was also a lightviolet; the room was also already furnished. It had a desk and chair, a T.V., a bookcase, a rather large changing room, a huge dresser, a king-size bed which we'd have to find sheets for later, and there was also a couch right in front of the T.V. The bed also had four posts, which had privacy sheets attached to them by four wooden rods. The rods were on each side of the bed.

_You know… I think the Gremory's may have over done it this time…_ I heard Fernus snort in agreement but stayed silent. After gently dropping off Keno's stuff, I and Shirone left her to put everything away. Next up was to find Shirone's private room. Because while we'll probably be mostly sharing mine, which I've already set up. There would be times that she'd just like to be alone.

Really that's it… because while I'd always want to be there to help her. Sometimes she'd just want to think things out on her own, and I'm fine with that. After all I do that all the time… with less than ideal success… but hey! Sometimes we all just need our privacy.

Eventually she took the room to the front of mine. This was funny because I didn't even say anything about that being my room. Now her room was pretty much like Keno's… which was actually like mine as well. Only I had dark grey wall paper, and white carpet. Shirone ended up getting white wall paper, with red carpet. Putting down her stuff I helped unpack some of it before letting her at it. After all she probably had her own lady things to put away.

So after stepping out of her room I sighed while looking around. Quickly I made a mental note of the current occupied rooms. There were six rooms on each side of the hall; the first one on the far left had Keno. Then two rooms down on the same side was Milly's, which was followed by mine. Then on the other side of the hall four rooms down from the left was Shirone's. After that at the very end of the hall on the same side as Shirone's was Asia's. In front of it was Raynare's which had Issei's to the left of it. Which just so happened to be next to mine. Ophis would pick a room when she's able to grab all of her stuff.

This was what she was currently doing. Seeing how Ulysses spoiled her a bit, and made her end up with a lot more stuff then him. Then finally there were also two bathrooms on either end of the hallway.

Seeing how the rooms were laid out made me chuckle a bit. Then scratching the back of my head I walked into my room. Looking around I nodded my head in acceptance. I had already set up the room to be like my old one… if my old one was five times as big that is…

Moving to my bed I laid myself down on it and began to think. It was mostly about how Ulysses was actually able to get this whole thing to work. But then eventually my thoughts moved to Keno. In truth if I hadn't fallen for Shirone, I probably would've ended up with her. She was a good friend and was there for me during the toughest time of my life.

I shook my head at that thought. _But she's not Shirone… someone who understands my pain. Someone who helps takes it away, and the person who I chose to spend the rest of my life with. _Now smiling myself I closed my eyes just to rest for a bit. A few minutes later I heard my door open, without even looking I knew who it was.

"So you're done already eh Neko Chan?" Opening my eyes to look at her I saw a small pout on her face. It seemed as if she wanted to try and sneak in when she noticed my eyes were closed. Chuckling I moved over to the right a bit causing her to smile. Shirone then made her way over to the left side of the bed and crawled on. After moving around on it a bit, she ended up snuggling into my left side. My arm was around her and her head was on my chest. We didn't really say anything but we both just enjoyed one another's presence. Feeling comforted just holding one another.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Purple Enchanter**_

* * *

Sitting down at the table for dinner I couldn't wait to dig in. It had been soo long since I had any of Christopher's cooking. I was almost drooling when I heard what he was making. Baked salmon with lemon bread crumbs, fresh garlic bread, wild rice, and a soy sauce salad. I sat next to my brother's right with Milly on mine. She was followed by Christopher, Koneko, that Asia girl, Issei, his parents, and the hopefully one and only Ulysses. The world just couldn't handle two of him.

Thankfully it was a nice dinner where we all just talked, and got to know one another. However I did see Christopher smack the back of Issei's head. Apparently Chris caught him staring at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, knowing that my old friend hadn't changed that much. The black dragon was still as protective as always. Though looking over at Christopher now… I do have to say that he had really grown from that strange kid I used to drag into the backyard with me. He also seemed a lot happier than he used to be.

_I guess being able to grow out from his siblings shadows must have helped._ You see… though he doesn't like to admit it, Chris was always a bit jealous of his older siblings. Everything always seemed to come easy to either of them. _Well except for cooking that is._ I chuckled inwardly at this thought. Mostly because the one time his sister tried cooking chicken, she ended up burning down the kitchen. And while I admit that Ulysses has improved, Christopher will always outclass him.

But looking at him now, I must admit that he's not too bad on the eyes. In fact I was a little jealous of Koneko for managing to grab him first. But looking over to them I couldn't help but smile. The two of them seemed quite good for each other, so I decided my best course was to just let them be.

_However if she hurts him she's going to have to deal with me!_ Shaking my head to reign in my thoughts, I went back to the meal put in front of me. Taking a bite I couldn't help but smile. _Yep just like I remember it!~_

After dinner everyone below the age of twenty ended up heading to the rec room. If only to just hangout before we all went to bed. The rec room was actually rather nice. It had a table for card and board games. A Ping-Pong table, a pool table, a pinball machine, a few recliners to just sit in, and one of those soccer game tables that I just couldn't remember the name of… Now Issei and Christopher ended up playing Ping-Pong, while Koneko and Milly went and played chess. As for me and Asia we just watched the two boys play.

However I did have to question my best friend on a few things… "So… how exactly did you and Koneko end up together?" He wacked the ball back across the table before speaking.

"Well there actually isn't too much of a story to tell." He hit the ball again before continuing. "We had known each other for the better part of this year, and became good friends. I will admit to developing a crush on her pretty quickly. And eventually we went out on a date, confessed, kissed for the first time, and the rest I history." Hitting the ball again he cheered as Issei missed.

Grumbling for a second Issei spoke. "Alright two out of three?" Smirking Christopher nodded his head as he served the ball. When Issei hit the ball back I glanced back at Koneko and Milly. Milly was actually winning at the moment, clearly frustrating the short white haired girl.

_I'll have to ask how good of a kisser he is later._Turning back to the game; I was just in time to see Issei lose again. I couldn't help but laugh when he fell dramatically onto the floor. My laughter was quickly joined by Chris, and Asia. Hearing us Koneko and Milly looked over at us in confusion, before returning to their game. For a few more minutes I watched as Issei continually lost against his brother. Not that I expected anything else, I mean Christopher's reaction time is much better than a humans. In fact one could consider it cheating, although I guess in a way the dragon boy was training Issei. Basically it was reflex training in the form of a game.

For at the same time that his brother adapted, Christopher would increase the speed a little bit. Though I doubt Issei would ever figure that out. Eventually I got bored of watching Issei lose, and decided to talk to Koneko. So getting up I moved over to the table they were playing on. Looking at Koneko's face made me laugh however. Currently she was scowling at the game board. But seeing the pieces left I didn't blame her. She was down to a pawn, bishop, and her king. Milly however had two bishops, one knight, two rooks, queen, and five pawns plus her king. Needless to say it was easy to see who was going to win.

So sitting myself down I spoke to Koneko. "Have you even played this game before?" Her response was to send a light glare my way. I laughed while bringing my arms up in surrender. However what Milly said next set me off.

"Koneko Nee Chan you're not really that good at this game. Chris Nii and Issei Nii are much harder than this." I was laughing quite hard now at the white haired girls face. Eyes twitching she turned to me before speaking in a challenging tone.

"Okay then how about you play her then?!" Shrugging with a smile I accepted.

"Sure I'll play but it will only prove how bad you are."

* * *

_**Five minutes later…**_

* * *

"Hahaha…" I laughed a bit before slumping over in defeat. I lost… and easily at that. Looking up I saw Milly's disappointed face. Really that hurt more than losing to the middle schooler.

"Keno San that was easy, you're as bad as Koneko Nee Chan." That caused us both to twitch and before we could retort, the others showed up to see what was happening. Looking over to them I could see Christopher giving us a knowing look.

I was about to say something when Issei spoke. "Ah… it seems you two chose the wrong opponent to face off against. Here let me show you how it's done." Me and Koneko blinked in unison before looking at one another and shrugging.

* * *

_**Fifty-five minutes later…**_

* * *

I and Koneko couldn't believe what we've just seen. As it turned out living with a master critical thinker rubbed off on you. Because the chess match we just witnessed surpassed any, and all of our expectations. Sure Milly still won, but it was an extremely close game. There were only three pieces left on the board. Milly's king and a pawn turned queen and Issei's king currently in checkmate. In fact they didn't stop playing, until Issei's king was completely trapped in a corner. Still I could only imagine what would happen if they played Christopher. In fact…

"Hey dragon boy why don't you play against Milly?" looking at me than to everyone else's expectant faces he shrugged before responding.

"Sure I don't see why not."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

* * *

It was a good play, but Christopher had won rather easily. Though being the good older brother that he was, Christopher managed to placate an upset Milly.

"Hey that was a pretty good game there Mil Chan.~ You've definitely gotten better. Also don't be upset, I still have ten years of chess experience on you. While you've only been playing for five years." Pleased by his praise the small girl smiled brightly before responding.

"Thank you Chris Nii!~ But someday I will beat you!" Her older brother chuckled before rubbing her head affectionately. This caused her to pout but she still seemed happy.

"I'm sure you will one day Milly, but for now let me enjoy my moment as chess king." Chuckling everyone soon left to go and do other stuff for the remainder of the night. However before Koneko could get up and leave I spoke to her.

"Hey could I talk to you for a bit?" She looked at me confused but nodded her head anyways and sat back down. I then took a deep breath before I began my questions. "So tell me… what exactly do you like about Christopher?" Her eyes widened for a split second before she narrowed them on me.

Then when she spoke it was in a warning tone. "And why exactly do you want to know that?" Now unlike most people I'm rather honest when it comes to my feelings. Even in this situation that didn't change in the slightest. So being honest to myself and Koneko, I told it to her straight.

"It's because I also like him, and I just want him to be treated nicely. He is after all my oldest friend." At my words she ended up looking at me in surprise before I continued. "I was there you know…" Her face became confused before I elaborated. "I was there the day after his parents were killed, and his sister left. I was there the day that he was so fragile… that he could've shattered at the slightest touch."

At my words she adopted a pained look. "Have you ever seen him cry?" Koneko shook her head sadly before I nodded. "I expected as much, I heard that he's never cried since. I can't even tell you how badly it hurt seeing him like that. In fact I was the one who held him as he just cried out in anguish." I then gave her a very hard look. "So you can see why I don't want to see him hurt again. So tell me… why do you like him, and what are you going to do to heal the hole which is still in his heart?" She gave me a serious look before speaking.

"To be completely honest… I love every bit of him." I raised an eyebrow at that causing her to sigh a bit before speaking again. "Yeah I know it's a bit cliché, but that's honestly what I feel. From his smile and bright red eyes that seem to take everything in. To his wonderful heart which despite having been hurt severely, is still capable of great care and love. For his kindness is always there in all of his actions. Also while I do think he's pretty handsome… I'd say his looks are more of a bonus." I couldn't help but fold my arms and nod my head in agreement with that.

This caused her to smile before gaining a determined look. "As for helping to heal his broken heart… I'll be there for him. I'll be there when he needs me the most and I'll wait until he wants to tell me what happened. Until then I'll stay by his side, no matter what comes our way. I love him and I'm staying with him." When she was done I couldn't help but look at her in an all new light.

I knew right then that Christopher would be okay as long as he had Koneko here. Though there was some small part of me that was jealous. Jealous at the way she managed to so quickly worm her way into the forefront of his heart. I was happy that Koneko cared so much about him and decided to bury my jealousy.

So smiling softly I stuck out my right hand before speaking. "Alright then I guess I'm going to trust you with his well-being. Please just take care of him will ya? Our dragon boy needs all the help he can get." Looking at my proffered hand she returned my smile before shaking it.

"Yeah I promise to always be there for him."

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

I let out a content sigh as I made my way back to my room. _Today was a great day… everyone got along, no one accidentally revealed anything important, and Keno met my new family along with Shirone._ That I was really happy about, after all Keno was one of greatest friends. She was there for me when I was at my lowest after all. Though after we all parted ways I noticed that Shirone starting to act a bit weird. You see as I went to take a shower she shoved me out of the way, saying something about going first and alone this time.

That in of itself was odd, even more so with the rather mischievous look on her face. I was still suspicious of her when she eventually let me in after she was done. In fact Shirone didn't say a word to me; instead she brushed past me pretty quickly. Shaking my head as I thought about her strange behavior I opened my door… only to blink and have my mouth go slack at what I saw in my room. In there was Shirone only she was dressed quite differently than usual. Also by unusual… I don't mean in a bad way.

She was wearing a short sleeveless dress in lolita fashion. It was mostly white in color except for some black details. The dress had a thick strap which went around her neck. It also had a low v neck that ended at the top of her stomach. The V was also outlined in black, and had a black bow at the bottom of it. It also had three crisscrossing strings going up to her collar bone. This allowed the dress to cup her breasts nicely; it also showed some of her cleavage through the crossing. Then on her head was also a black bow tied around her right cat ear.

The dress's skirt was also black, with white half circles going all the way around connecting it to the top of the dress. The bottom of the skirt was also frilly and stopped about a third the way down her thigh. She was also wearing white tights that stopped around half thigh and had black frilly ends. Also on her wrists was black cloth bracelets, with white ribbons tied around them.

The dress also had a thin black line that ran around her waist, right above where the half circles curved into the skirt. Then finally she was also wearing the necklace I gave her, and was showing her Nekoshou form. Which she had also decided to pretty up. For on each tail about four fifths down was another black bow. Looking at her and her heavily blushing face, I could now understand why she acted the way she did. I also noticed that she seemed a bit bigger in both height and chest. It wasn't a big difference just a centimeter in for her breasts, and an inch in height.

But it did actually help her in the look departments. Not that she wasn't beautiful before of course! No it just meant that both of us had grown an inch. Something of which I believed she was happy about.

**[Cease thy staring and saith something!]** Thanks to Fernus I snapped out of my dazed stupor. So after calming down and knowing that Fernus was right, I quickly acted out of instinct.

So with a warm smile I spoke to her. "Well I certainly didn't expect to find such a ravishing kitten in my room tonight." Her blush deepened as I walked towards her still talking. "Seriously Neko Chan you do look rather beautiful right now. But I have to ask you why you decided to dress like this all of a sudden?" Still blushing she answered me.

"Well I saw that Mil Chan wore lolita dresses." As she spoke she started to poke her index fingers together shyly. "And then I also saw Ophis Chan also dressing like this so… I just had a thought that maybe I should also get one." Shirone then stopped poking her fingers together and smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it, I bought it after I realized that my other clothes were a bit smaller on me." I was right next to her at this point, and I couldn't help but reach out and scratch her ears. With that her blush lessoned as she started purring. Really this girl was too cute for her own good sometimes. In fact it was taking all of my willpower to not jump on her.

Didn't mean that I didn't decide to not pull her into a hug, right before I gave her a deep kiss. But she must've liked it, for Shirone quickly returned it. Now when we finally pulled back, I said something that got her blushing again.

"You know I think you should dress like this more often.~ Because I personally think these kinds of dresses look amazing on you." Her face was red again at her thoughts of letting everyone see her like this.

Eventually after thinking about it she gave me an answer. "Maybe every once and awhile…" Chuckling at her words I bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Wha! What are you doing?!" Her face was so red now that I thought it might explode from all the blood rushing to it. So instead of answering I kissed her again only even more deeply. Her protests and questions died quickly as she accepted the form of affection.

As I broke the kiss I made my way over to the right side of my bed, and gently laid her down on it. I was now on top of her using my arms to hold me up. It was at this time that I also noticed that her back also had crisscrossing strings, which stopped right below her shoulders.

At that moment, I think we were both completely prepared to give control over to our instincts. Unfortunately I felt two things go off from the connection I had with the house's seals. They were both the alarms for someone trying to break into the house, and someone teleporting in. The first to go off was the teleporting one, while the second followed shortly after. Breaking in I could sort of understand, after all this was a big house. Though the teleporting was something different. For the only people that could do that were already inside the house. So I had no idea who was successfully doing it now.

Seeing my annoyed face Shirone questioned me. "Chri Kun what's wrong?"

Sighing I told her. "It seems as though there are two pests trying to get inside the house. One just teleported in, and the other one is trying to break in as we speak." At my words Shirone also adopted a look of annoyance. Then with a sigh, she started questioning me about the situation.

"Well first off where is the teleports target location, and do you know who's trying to get in?" Getting off of her she sat up while I focused on the seals. After a minute I discovered the teleportee's location, but I couldn't figure out who's trying to break in.

Quickly I told my mate. "Well for some reason the person who teleported in is with Issei. But I don't know of the second person, but they seem decently strong. Though I could still win in a fight, especially since they use a black element." She nodded her head before slipping herself off the bed and speaking again.

"Well I guess I'll check out your brother's room. At the very least I and he should be able to handle that person in a fight. But I think you should take the one trying to get in, because if what you said is true you're probably the best person for the job." I nodded sadly before kissing her head and wishing her good luck. We both then exited my room before quickly going our separate ways.

Running down the stairs, I felt as if the person intruding was now outside the front door. As I reached the brown wood doors, I created a dark spear in my right hand. I then opened the right door in such a way that it was hid from view. What I saw surprised me.

Because there standing with an axe made of ice was a rather beautiful women. She was wearing a blue French maids outfit, and had silver hair done up in braids. We stared at each other before I remembered what I was doing there.

So speaking calmly I questioned her. "So… may I ask why you're trying to break into my home miss…" I purposely let my sentence fall off as she blushed and got rid of the axe.

Then composing herself she spoke. "I'm sorry to disturb you; I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs Lucifer's queen. May I be correct in saying that you're Christopher Hyoudou?" I nodded my head before she continued. "Good that makes things simpler… Now as I know the rules we've currently established, but I'm afraid this is a bit of an emergency. And I figured with Rias Sama teleporting into your house… I thought that an exception could be made for me." I blinked before questioning her.

"Okay first off… I suppose we can make an exception this time, _if_ what you say is true. However I must ask if you know how Rias of all people. Was able to get inside the house if you couldn't?"

At my question she shrugged in confusion before speaking. "I'm sorry but I don't know. I have heard Ulysses Kun talk about your ability with seals, enchantments, and wards before. And I personally just tested them out a bit right now in my haste. Which I do apologize for… but as for the teleporting I honestly don't know." Raising an eyebrow at the Kun suffix she gave my brother, I shook my head while quickly thinking.

Seeing no other way I sighed before speaking. "Alright then Ms. Lucifuge you may come in so we can both deal with Rias. I just hope she hasn't done anything to damaging at this moment in time…" That's when we both heard a yell that sounded as if it came from Shirone. "I guess I spoke to soon…"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat (five minutes earlier)**_

* * *

After parting from Chris I immediately went to Issei's room. As I reached his room door I listened in for a moment. Curious as to what may have been happening. However the room's privacy seals were active. So I had to instead quietly and very slowly open the door. I was pretty mortified by what I saw in there. In fact I couldn't help but open the door all the way and question the intruder.

"What are you doing here Buchou?!" Both a striping Rias and a shocked looking Issei froze as they turned to see my shocked face. Thankfully Issei was still fully clothed, giving him some more points in my book. Rias was just about to start taking off her school uniforms skirt. All three of us just stared at one another before Rias broke the silence.

Pulling up her skirt she questioned me. "Uh… Koneko what are you wearing?" I couldn't help but blush while hugging myself, seeing how I forgot what I was wearing in the confusion.

"Thi-this isn't important right now!" I then schooled my features and glared at Rias before continuing to question her. "However my question still stands. What are you doing, and more importantly how did you make it inside?! Chris Kun warded, and sealed the entire place against both attacks and teleportation. The only exceptions are those with keys." It was at this point that Issei started whistling innocently. An action that never really had anything innocent behind it.

This quickly made me glare and question him. "Issei San… please don't tell me you gave Buchou a key without your brother's permission?" At my question he chuckled before rubbing the back of his head. But if that wasn't a big enough clue, his own words confirmed my suspicions.

"Yeah… Buchou asked me for one, so I decided to give her a copy earlier this week. It was after I told her about the kinds of wards Chris would put on the place." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Then looking up I spoke in a stern tone. "Now Issei San… you're lucky it was just Buchou. If it was someone completely random then Chris Kun would definitely hurt you." He gulped at my words but I wasn't done yet. "Still I have no doubt you'll be punished for this. Now it isn't like I don't trust my king, it's just Chris Kun values our safety greatly. So seeing someone seemingly bypass all his protective measures so easily, had really worried him. Luckily I was with him so we could split between the disturbance up here, and the one happening right below. But please learn from this… I can't tell you how worried he was."

Okay fine… maybe I was milking this just a bit. But at least now both looked, and probably felt pretty guilt for their actions. Unfortunately Rias also quickly gained a look of realization. Then turned to me with a questioning gaze, I also looked back at her confused face and was about to ask what was wrong. But she spoke before I could.

"Koneko Chan… why were you in Christopher San's room dressed like that?" Now blushing again I stammered out a few things before Issei spoke.

"Oh they usually share a room nowadays. But I guess the dress is a bit new, although I wonder what it would look like on Raynare and Asia…" Rias' eyes widened at his words, and was about to question me. So you can imagine my relief as Chris came to my rescue. Even if he didn't seem to know he was rescuing me.

"I hope we're not interrupting something up here?" Turning around I let out an uneasy breath, that's when to my surprise, I saw that Grayfia was right behind him. Unfortunately she too saw my new outfit and quickly questioned it.

"What are you wearing Toujou San?" At this point I didn't know what overcame me as I retorted in anger at her question.

"Hey like your clothes are any better! You're dressed like a French maid!" At my words everyone just stared at me in shock. I also was in shock of what I just said, after all Grayfia held the title of the strongest queen for a reason. Thankfully just seeing me yell at her was enough for to make Grayfia skip right over me.

"Umm… well yes I see your point." She then turned to Rias as I mentally prayed to Chris, who was a dragon god for sparing me. As I did this I noticed him shiver a bit before he whispered something I couldn't hear. However before I could question him Grayfia started speaking.

"Now Rias Sama I must ask that you not try to solve things in this manner. It is shameful of someone of your standing. Even if this boy is in high standing thanks to his relation to the dragon gods." Rias stomped her foot before talking back.

"Sorry but I have a right to give myself to whoever I deem worthy!" I couldn't help but blink at this.

_Rias was about to give Issei her purity? Huh… I guess she could've chosen worse._ Even so the fact that she even attempted this was rather worrisome to me.

"Buchou just what exactly is going on here?" Pausing in her argument with Grayfia she turned to me with a sad smile.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Koneko Chan… I can't tell you right now but I promise to tell you later." She then turned back to Grayfia as she spoke to her.

"Rias Sama I came to come and get you." Rias sighed before questioning her.

"Just who sent you to get me? Yourself, my brother, or the rest of my family?"

Grayfia immediately answered with a slight smile. "All of them." Seeing this Rias also smiled a bit before asking her one last question.

"Can I at least bring Akeno with me?" The ultimate queen thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes you can bring the lightning priestess." Nodding her head in thanks Rias turned to Issei before speaking to him.

"I'm sorry about this Issei… please can you just forget that this happened?" He looked at her in worry before nodding his head; she then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Issei." My king then turned to me while narrowing her eyes. "As for you Koneko… we'll need to talk a bit later." Now while I knew she was just looking after me. I was a bit indignant as I spoke back.

"What I do in my free time is my own business! However I'll assure you this isn't messing with my duties; you keeping secrets on the hand… is in fact messing with them! So forgive me if I decide to not answer all of your questions." Again everyone was a bit speechless, except for Chris who spoke to everyone calmly.

"Settle down everyone, it's late and I bet everyone's a bit tired and confused. So how about we just discuss everything in the clubroom tomorrow okay?" At his words everyone sighed but nodded their heads anyways. And with that, Rias and Grayfia were off. At that point my mate quickly rounded on Issei with a glare.

He then spoke with some spite. "So Issei… would you mind telling me how Rias got inside?" Issei started sweating before telling him the same thing he told me. However he also said something else.

"Christopher I'm sorry for giving her a key without asking. At the time I didn't think how it'd affect you. I know you worry about us constantly, so for that I am sorry." Issei than hung his head in shame causing Chris to give him a sad look before speaking.

"Issei it's fine… just don't do it again." Issei quickly perked up at this but then paled at what his brother said next. "However don't think you'll be getting off scot-free! You have any idea how worried I was?! I mean I even sent Koneko to check up on you! So for the next two weeks you'll have to train for an extra two hours… daily!" With his piece said my mate stomped out of the room. Looking back at Issei I couldn't help but give him a look of pity before leaving.

Quickly I followed Chris back to his room and watched him sigh in exhaustion. I knew just how he felt, but I also knew just what to do to unwind. So smiling to myself I walked to his left side and he looked down while I gently cupped his cheek. I then spoke in a seductive tone.

"So… where did we leave off my mighty dragon.~" This made him pause before grinning and picking me up again. However this time I didn't protest as he spoke.

"I'm not sure my kitten, but I do know where we are going…" Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck before speaking again.

"Well then I hope I'll enjoy the trip.~" Okay at that point we both inwardly cringed at how bad that all sounded. But we decided to just ignore it and once again let our primal instincts guide us… and I have to say it was a pretty good idea.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Sighing as I knocked on the clubroom door, I took a step back while I waited. Now while last night had been a wonderful night, marking the second time we did anything like that. It still made me rather tired.

_Speaking of tired…_ I looked back at Shirone who seemed asleep on her feet. Currently she was still wearing her dress from last night. However I had given her my coat for the time being. If only so no one would stare as we made our way here. Shirone had said that she was willing to wear it inside of buildings. But she wasn't comfortable enough to walk around on the streets yet. But despite all that, she insisted on wearing it for the day. So even though it was big on her, seeing how it was supposed to grow along with me. My coat was still able to cover her up.

But based on her expression, it seemed as though she really liked wearing my coat. When I asked all she said was this…

"It just feels as if you're holding me in your arms. I just feel so safe wearing this." I was surprised at her words, not the holding me in your arms part. That made sense, since the coat is made from my scales. No I was surprised that she felt so safe around me. A statement that only made me even more determined to actually keep her safe. Though I must say that's she's changed quite a bit since our first date. While before she was soft spoken except when truly angry or sad. Now she was rather outspoken, yelling at people like Grayfia and even Rias.

While before she was rather stoic and didn't show much emotion. Now she allowed most of what she was feeling to be seen! And to be completely honest… I love every bit of this new Shirone!~ In fact it made me happy to see her broken heart slowly heal. It made me believe that I was really helping Shirone to be her true self again. Her true self that I saw every time she smiled, or laughed, or even cried and yelled… all of it filled me with a sense of acomplishment.

Hearing the door open I looked from Shirone to see Akeno in her school uniform. At her clothes I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

_It's like these are the only clothes they wear or something…_ As she looked at those of us waiting outside, Akeno took note of who was here. Currently it was me, Ulysses who had a bruised face, Issei, and Asia. Keno and Juda decided to not show up. Not that I could blame them, they didn't even know who Rias and the others were. Though why Ulysses was bruised is a pretty easy question to answer. You see I did it to him after making a lewd comment towards Shirone. What was worse was that my dear sweet innocent Milly was there. So really… what else was I supposed to do?

Eventually after nodding her head Akeno let us in. Kiba and Rias were already inside along with Grayfia. Who had already gotten permission from Ulysses to be here. Once inside we all sat down on the couches. Well me, Issei, and the girls did. Ulysses was smooth talking Grayfia, and like usual it was working. Now say what you want, but he really did know how to talk to the ladies if he really wanted to. Though… even I had to admit that his flirting this time around sounded a whole lot more sincere. As if he was truly attracted to the maid.

But that all stopped when Shirone had taken off my coat. She then did something that surprised everyone; she let out her Nekoshou form. At everyone's stares, she nervously sat down into my lap, and snuggled deeper into my chest trying to hide herself. Smiling at her actions I placed my right arm around her waist, while I rubbed her head with my left. Thankfully this was enough to calm her down.

Now while I knew everyone wanted to question her, I was happy to see them notice how nervous she was, and how they all decided to back off for the moment. However Rias was giving me an appraising look, as if I pulled off a miracle. Eventually Grayfia recovered enough to start speaking to everyone.

"Now that everyone's here… do you want to explain what is happening Rias Sama, or do you want me to?" Rias shook her head before speaking.

"No I'll tell them myself." She then took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is…" Unfortunately she was interrupted by what looked like a glowing sigil on the ground.

"The unyouthful clan of Phenex…" Looking up I saw Kiba scowling at the crest. But with what came out of it… I really couldn't blame him. Well except for that unyouthfulness part… that was just weird.

"Ahh! The human world it's been a while since I've come here. The air is still as filthy as I remember it!" The man who came in was a tall young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery and with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

And already I could tell that I wouldn't like this man, in fact I quickly spoke out to him. "And mark one offence down possibly three." This caused him to scowl before looking at me. However at the same time he spotted Shirone, and licked his lips causing my mate to shudder in disgust. At this I spoke again with narrowed eyes and a bit of a growl. "And we're up to offence number two." He just scowled before turning to Rias and smiling. Although it wasn't a friendly one, more like one would have if they discovered a gold mine.

Already I knew that this guy was trouble, but luckily he already had two offences. One where he teleported into town without calling ahead, and making sure that he could. The second one was when he looked Shirone lecherously. Now while we didn't have a rule like that in place, and a good thing to since I'd already be bound and thrown out… that didn't mean that I liked the look he gave her. It was if he was completely willing to take her against her will. Though I might've been bias enough for me to give him a second strike.

And as you may have guessed once someone reaches three, they are either kicked out of town or depending on what they did. Put into a specialized dungeon that Ulysses made. However with already breaking a major law by coming here without invitation… well I was just looking for the right time to collect.

_However judging by the way this guy is acting… I have no doubt that third strike is coming soon._ However what he said next shocked all of us.

"Rias my dear I've come to take you back to the underworld as my bride!~" Everyone who didn't know just stared before yelling out as one.

"""WHAT!"""

* * *

**Omake Five: Kiba don't do it!**

_**The Spectator**_

* * *

When Shirone opened up the door she was surprised to see…

"Kiba! What are you doing in here?!" Currently she was looking at an attempted assassination by the blonde haired "knight". Currently Issei had a bump on his head and was knocked out. While Kiba had a two edged sword in his hands pointing the tip down at Issei's heart. Kiba for his part looked at her confused before turning to Issei. His eyes widened as he realized what he was about to do. He then dematerialized the sword before speaking.

"By the Chaos! What was I doing?!" Shirone was about to answer sarcastically but he kept talking. "This isn't the one who wrote the note! Modaga lied to me!" At this moment Shirone had no idea who this Modaga was. But she did know that Kiba would need professional help soon. His actions were just getting ridiculous. However before she could do anything he disappeared in a black vortex. Blinking hard she rubbed her eyes before speaking out loud.

"I believe I am too tired to be thinking straight… I mean it's not like Kiba was actually here right?"

Back with Kiba he was currently kneeling down before Modaga. "Master why did you send me to the wrong person?! I thought you were supposed to help me find the one who ruined me, before I started serving you?" At his questions the God of Chaos just smiled before speaking.

"Be calm my new youthful servant… for as I said I would send you to the place near where your enemy lies." Kiba's eyes widened before yelling out in realization.

"Then that means my unyouthful enemy is either in that house, or in one of the surrounding houses! Thank you my lord! May youthful chaos forever march forward." With his piece said Kiba teleported away, right after Modaga sighed in relief.

"Phew! I thought he'd see through that act soon enough." He then grimaced before continuing to talk out loud. "Still… I just hope that he never realizes that the girl who slapped him originally was me. I mean why would any youthful girl from that school actually believe such a note? Surely not, but oh well… it was still fun to mess with the swordsman." That's when he snapped his fingers and both Shirone and Kiba woke up. Both wondering what had just happened.

* * *

_**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **_

_**Order of the elements does mater. **_

_**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**_

* * *

_**White: Milly**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Red: Ulysses**_

_**Green: Juda**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**_

_**Black: Kiba**_

_**Blue, White: Asia**_

_**Blue: Keno**_

_**Red, Black: Riser**_

_**Blue, Black: Grayfia**_

_**Black: Sirzechs**_

_**Blue, Black: Serafall**_

* * *

_**Now for omake guys…**_

_**All colors equally mastered: Modaga**_

_**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**_

* * *

**Modaga: Mwahahahaha! Again youthful Chaos marches forth!**

**Juda: What is wrong with this guy?**

**Slayer: Ignore him… he's completely insane because he looked upon the whole of the macroverse with no preparations.**

**Argentum: Wait… is that actually how it happened?**

**Judan: Darn it Slayer! I thought we agreed to no spoilers?!**

**Slayer: Is it really a spoiler when it comes to Modaga?**

**Judan: Good point…**

**Shadow: Yeah… it's not like anyone likes him.**

**Modaga: Be quiet you unyouthful villain! Or I will smite you!**

**Shadow: Whatever…**

**Slayer: Huh… okay now. Any volunteers to finish this off before a fight breaks out and my house is destroyed yet again?**

**Juda: I'll do it… now this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Modaga: Hmm… (Lights a stick of dynamite) Destroyed like this?**

**Everyone else: NOO!-**

**-Transmission disconnected-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Slayer: And we're back! And we have got a review we wish to talk about. As such even though this might answer some of your questions, anyone can skip this section as always, if you don't want to read through a whole lot of background talk.**

**Judan: Now the reason we would like to discuss this, is mostly because they brought up some very good points.**

**Shadow: Also we completely commend this person for how they voiced their opinions instead of just outright insulted us… more people need to do that for we have seen and read some that just aren't nice.**

**Judan: Yeah we got some interesting comments from some of our other stories… "the how to be a" story comes to my mind the most…**

**Shadow: But BowmanW has brought up some things that are worth addressing. Not that any other comment is invalid we just feel as if we should address some things.**

**Slayer: First off the biggest issue you seemed to have with the way Christopher handled the whole "territory" situation. First off the way we saw it. The Sitri and Gremory families came in after the Shidou family left. And the way we have things written with the timeline is that Christopher came just shortly after that. It would make some sense seeing how they had no trouble with the exorcist family beforehand.**

**Shadow: Another thing is that we believe that they only really came a couple years before cannon. Seeing how Kuoh academy itself was only made into a mixed gender school at their own behest. As for the way Christopher was acting… well there are a couple of reasons. One… he does feel as if he was there longer. Two as an actual dragon he felt as if his territory was being impeded on. Three he was still upset with Rias at the time. Then finally he was desperate to gain control so he could bring in the other dragons safely. Already they had lost their leader and he felt as if he needed to do something to protect the rest of them.**

**Judan: Now for your second major concern about power scaling. Now you have admitted to not really knowing much about the chrono cross game. This is fine and while I admit that four of the dragon gods… as in red, yellow, green, and blue aren't really up to par with Ophis and Red. Hence why I put them on the bottom of the list. The black and white dragons are pretty beastly. Mostly because while the rest of the dragons could travel through time and universes. The black and white dragons had abilities that kind of warped reality a bit.**

**Argentum: Mostly the white dragon but anything that has control over time and gravity, are definite candidates for the strongest. And even if those powers didn't work… well the white dragon could create super nova's and the black could rip your soul out. Now I will admit that we haven't exactly seen Ophis' true powers. Mostly because they were ripped in half in order to make Lilith. So eventually the power scaling could in fact change. But for the moment this is the way it is going. Although funnily enough… we were going to expand on just what primal elemental magic can do in this chapter. Seeing how in the older version we never really explained the difference. Well besides just being easier to control and use.**

**Slayer: Now your concern about the OC's… there are indeed a number of them. But mostly because things change when certain individuals are put into a world. However we do not just add them meaninglessly. For as a simple icecream stand owner was important in another one of our stories. Everyone here has a purpose. Also the dragons while just a bit OC seeing how they decided to be human. Are actually pretty close to their original dragon god counterparts. For example in the game the black dragon is sleeping and you have to wake him up. Upon doing so he basically says… "that was a nice nap but I need some exercise. You will do." So yeah… he basically just fights you as a way to wake himself up. Upon his defeat, he says good job and just leaves after giving you the item you needed.**

**Argentum: He also wasn't even taking you too seriously at the time. So basically that's kind of where we get some of Christopher's arrogance from. But seriously… it's nothing compared to the white dragon. For she doesn't even fight you until you beat the others. It was soo annoying in the game! For you can fight the others in any order that you want. But the white one outright refuses to until you defeat the others. Though she does comment a little bit on your actions if you defeat the black one first. Basically just saying how impressive it was that you defeated the second strongest first. Also unless you're in new game plus I don't suggest trying to do this… it hurt… a lot…**

**Shadow: Now as for Ulysses… we admit he does seem rather careless at this point. But later on you do get to learn just what he is planning and just he is treating Chris the way he is. For now just know that he's trying to keep him at an arms distance, so Christopher doesn't figure out what he is planning.**

**Shadow: Now finally… we will admit that the story and characters can be edgy sometimes. But as time moves on things will change for all of them. Currently they are just dealing with too much baggage at the moment. Though Christopher himself will start his biggest change in this chapter. And he had been changing for a while just slightly. Really there are a multitude of reasons as to why he is the way he is. And we will be getting into some of those eventually. As a little something even before the incident that changed everything he didn't exactly have a good life. Let's just say being the embodiment of dark power doesn't make for a good childhood.**

**Slayer: As a side note… at this time Ophis can in fact curb stomp the other dragons except for the white one. Something that will make sense later. Another thing is the whole story of Chrono cross… well let's just say while it is amazing and a beautifully made game for it's time. It has soo many characters and because it has a new game plus option. Many… many endings. Not to mention each character has something slightly different to say in each situation. So yeah… you want to hear everything you need tons of playthroughs. Of course by the time you get to the foruth you will pretty much curb stomp everyone… even members of your own party. Also while you can play Chrono cross by itself, the only way to know the full story is to play Chrono trigger. The game that was made before Chrono cross… and that's where things get complicated. So while we could indeed go on and on about the whole story along with just why the dragon gods are as strong as they are. We'd rather not and just say if you really want to know. You should probably just play the game. For man oh man! For a play station one game it is beefy!**

**Shadow: P.S. there is another reason for the OC's… and it mainly has to do with literally every other story on our account. You see they are all connected to what we call the Dark Guard reality. Something that we talk about in a few of our other stories. The most black and white explanation is at the beginning of the Void Emperor story. It is also talked about quite a bit in our Adventures, Tales of, and Legend's of stories. Basically this is the reason why some people pop up without really doing anything. Yet their presence affects not only this story but their own. **

**Slayer: Alright that's all the time we have here. Sorry for not responding to your comment last chapter. We didn't see it until we completed it. Just know if you have anymore questions. We quite enjoyed your comment and will use it to improve. But like I had said in another of our stories… even if you end up hating a story… it will stick with you. For just reading a little bit of it puts ideas into your head. And I admit… our stories aren't for everyone but we still write them because we enjoy them. And we appreciate that you like even what you do. Now with all that out of the way… who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: Might as well let me do it. Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality Building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Eight: It's only cheating if you get caught

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

It's only been five minutes and I already want to stick Riser's head on a pike. The way he was acting towards Rias was incredibly disrespectful, I also didn't like the way he kept eyeing Shirone, and his whole persona just screamed pompous bigot! Personally I could see why Rias didn't want to marry him. I mean sure I can be arrogant… okay maybe slightly over arrogant at times. But I am a dragon god! I could literally rip this guy's soul out of his body if I wanted to!

Speaking of my new focus of anger… he was currently sitting on an armchair next to said red head. He was also drinking a cup of tea that Akeno had given him, although it did look like she was reluctant to hand it over.

Taking a sip he complimented her. "Ah… the tea made by Rias' queen is quite excellent." Although forced Akeno smiled before answering his compliment.

"Thank you Riser Sama." Apparently Riser didn't notice her forcing the smile because he kept drinking. Gritting my teeth a bit, I looked around to observe the varying expressions on everyone's faces. Kiba looked apprehensive although I could see him muttering a few things.

**[Hmm… if my lip readings correct… He murmured chaos grant me youthful patience.] **Fernus' words did nothing to rid me of my worries over Kiba. Moving on from the now possibly insane knight I looked over to the others. Asia was slightly hiding behind Issei, who looked ready to punch Riser in the face. Something I was in heartfelt agreement with. Grayfia tried to keep herself passive but I could tell that she wasn't exactly happy herself and Ulysses...

Well he was eyeing Riser as if he was an all that you can eat buffet. Mostly because despite how common it might be in most fantasy novels or games… the red element was actually a whole lot more rare than one might think. At least that's what he told me, seeing how I still don't have too much knowledge on the supernatural. Funnily enough the last one I met was actually Issei, and that was most likely caused by his sacred gear. Which I still doubted the identity of mind you.

Now as for Shirone… well I couldn't really see her expression. But I could feel her anger and disgust towards Riser. It increased further as Riser put his hand onto Rias' thigh.

This also seemed to be the final straw for she jumped from her chair. "Do not touch me Riser! And as I've said before I will not marry you!" This caused him to chuckle in amusement before speaking.

"Still as feisty as ever I see. But you cannot fight your fate. You will marry me that has already been decided by our parents." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at that a bit. Even now after having two different sets of parents, I could never imagine any of them forcing me to marry someone I didn't love.

**[Like our beautiful kitten per chance?]** Ignoring the teasing dragon I turned back to the conversation.

However I was surprised when Ulysses spoke. "I must admit that this conversation is intriguing. Although we already know how things will end up going down. As such let's just skip to the important parts."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. _Just what are you planning Ulysses?_ Looking back at Riser he seemed to look at Ulysses in a new light before nodding his head.

"Your servant has a fairly good point Rias." I almost snorted at his words as he stood up still speaking. "So I'll ask once more… will you stop this foolishness and marry me? The alliance between our two houses are important. Not to mention you must one day produce an heir for your house. An alliance between the Phenex and Gremory's would prove to create a powerful child."

Rias glared at him before speaking. "I'm not against marrying Riser." He smiled but before he could speak Rias cut him off. "However I will marry whom I want, and that will not be you! I have my pride and even those from ancient houses had the right to choose who they married!" Riser's face contorted in anger as he spoke with a suppressed tone.

"Rias I to have my pride. So if you think I would just let you make me the laughing stock of the underworld… than you're wrong." The heat quickly started rising along with the volume of his voice. Feeling this I moved Shirone off my lap and stood up, preparing to act if necessary. Unfortunately it was quite necessary.

"You will marry me! Even if I have to incinerate your servantsand drag you back with me!" A fireball formed in his right hand and I acted quickly. Grabbing the hand he was using to create the fire, I quickly took in any demonic energy he was using. Though I couldn't take in his red element it was enough to extinguish the fire. Still everyone blinked in surprise as they finally noticed me near Riser.

Still Riser's face quickly contorted into anger as he yelled. "Unhand me you low class ARGH!" I quickly cut him off by starting to crush his wrist. "Let go of me!" My answer was to send some magic into my grip and squeeze even harder. "ARGHHH!" Falling to his knees in pain as his body tried to heal the damage; I just kept stealing the demonic energy he was using. But he still had his red element working to heal him. However it healed him a lot slower than both would combine. So he kept feeling constant pain as I crushed his bones. Surprisingly everyone just watched this happening for a full minute. So in that time I chose to speak.

"Now I admit Riser… I maybe rather arrogant myself…. But I wouldn't try to literally murder everyone because I didn't get what I want." This guy was had gotten on my last nerve and I decided to curse him a bit. Now while admit I acted like a jerk to Rias when I had my original talk with her. However at the time I wasn't exactly myself. But despite that I wouldn't try to kill everyone! I can also see why Rias did what she did… she was desperate to get out of marrying this guy. Not that I can blame her. _I'd probably do the same…_ With that I decided to fully forgive Rias for what she's done. Including the breaking into my house.

I couldn't help but frown at that as I spoke to Fernus. _We really need to get our territorial instincts under control._ Fernus didn't say anything but I knew he agreed with me. Although in the background I felt Reaper's disappointment.

It was at that time that with a reluctant tone Grayfia spoke up. "Christopher Sama, I must request that you let go of his wrist. There are still some things to discuss." Looking up at her than to the downed Riser. I purposely acted like I was thinking it over for another twenty seconds. After those twenty seconds, I finally let go but not before finishing up the bit of magic I was working on. Getting up quickly while backing away from me, Riser tried to speak with an arrogant tone. But his slightly shaky voice ruined whatever threat he was giving.

"You should feel lu-lucky peasant. If the stronge-est queen hadn't interfered I would've b-burnt you to a crisp." We all just stared at him blankly as he regained his composure.

Shaking her head slightly Grayfia turned to Rias. "Rias Sama your parents and brother foresaw this outcome happening. So they decided to settle this with a rating game, albeit an unofficial one."

Rias seemed mad as she spoke. "One final chance huh? Just how much are they planning on interfering with my life!" I couldn't help but look at her sadly while Grayfia questioned her.

"Does that mean you don't accept?"

Looking at me and my eldest brother she grinned before answering. "No I think I will… But first don't two people need to discuss punishment for Riser?" Seeing her idea everyone but Riser couldn't help but grin along with her. I for felt as if we finally had something in common… the love of cheating~.

As for Riser… "Punishment? What do you mean by that? I haven't done anything that has warranted punishment within devil laws." If it was possible Rias grinned at Riser even more maliciously, causing him to back up a bit in fear. Hell even I was a kind of scared at that grin.

"Oh my dear Riser… You may have not done anything by devil standards. However there is something you should know~. This town… it isn't under devil jurisdiction anymore. It's under his.~" She then pointed at Ulysses prompting Riser to turn to him. Also just to make it seem more threatening… my brother was loudly cracking his knuckles while directing some of his aura at Riser. At this point even Riser could tell how badly he had screwed up. But before he could speak Ulysses brought up three fingers before speaking.

"First offense made by Riser Phenex… showing up without proper notification or authorization." He put down his right index finger before continuing. "Second offense made by Riser Phenex… eyeing up the mate of a Dragon god."

Riser's eyes pretty much bulged out of his head as Ulysses put down the finger near his pinky… which basically meant he was now flipping Riser off. "Third and final offense of Riser Phenex… threating others with unprovoked violence." Adopting the same smile as Rias he folded his arms before speaking. "Now you have three strikes against you, which would normally result in either imprisonment, or being kicked out of town. But I think something special should be done since you're our first real offender. As such I think my brother, the one who's mate you eyed should decide your punishment." He then grabbed Riser's head before forcibly turning him to face me.

Already being physically hurt by me, he quickly started sweating as he realized just how badly he'd messed up. So putting my hands behind my back I let out my dragon aura. Seeing my eyes turn to red slits he backed up a bit. Now say what you want about Riser. But he like everyone else knew to never earn the wrath of a dragon.

Unfortunately he earned mine. "So what to do with you? Not only have you broken a few rules we've put in place. But you also eyed my mate like a piece of meat… insulted me… and threatened to hurt those who weren't even a part of Rias' peerage. This happened to include my adoptive brother and one of his girlfriends. Now what do you have to say in your defense Phenex?" With each accusation I increased my killing intent directed at him.

**[In these moments I do admire our brother.]** I couldn't help but agree with Fernus on this one.

Realizing just how screwed he was he quickly came up with… valid excuses. "Listen dragon Sama… I had no idea that this town was underneath another's control. Neither did I know that you were a dragon, nor did I know that the girl on your lap was your mate. I also didn't know the two to the side weren't with Rias. So please I beg for your forgiveness!" Under normal circumstances… I wouldn't be merciful. What did you think I'd say that I would understand? NO! Personally I think its worse that he didn't know! It just means that he treats everyone like this. In other words I was about to exact payment from his hide.

So growling I gave him my answer. "Riser you shall not have it. You came here acting as if you owned the place." Once again I felt the need to control my territorial instincts. "Forced yourself onto someone, eyed a girl creepily, and even threatened to kill people just to get your way. No you will answer for your crimes, and although I can't ask for your head. Or even for the cancelation of Rias' marriage I can ask for other things…" Looking at me he seemed even more nervous than before.

So smirking I gave him his punishment. "For your punishment you will delay the rating game by twenty two days, and you will allow Rias to have three people to help her during the game." His eyes widened at my words. But before he could protest I cut him off. "If you refuse these terms we'll take it as a fourth offense, and then I'll let my brother Ulysses decapitate you. I think he'll enjoy a nicely cooked Phoenix dinner.~ And also believe me… you won't come back from that." Turning to my brother he shivered as he saw him lick his lips. It was also at the moment that I realized that he would actually eat him.

_I guess it isn't really cannibalism…_

**[Just keep saying that to thyself…]** Not comforted by Fernus' words I grimaced. But quickly went back to glaring when Riser turned to nod his head at me.

Seeing this I sniffed before speaking. "I'm glad you understand. Now leave before I rip out your soul." Paling at my words he quickly teleported back to the underworld. Once he was gone I let out an exhausted sigh before Shirone, wrapped her arms around my neck and thanking me.

"That was amazing Chris Kun! You handled Riser just perfectly, even other elder devils won't be able to interfere now. Also thanks so much for defending me!~" She then kissed my cheek while I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. At this everyone smiled at me while Ulysses began to laugh hysterically. But I could tell it wasn't from the kiss.

After a bit of laughing he began speaking to me. "I can't believe you did that to him Bro! Really what spell did you put on him?!" Everyone turned from him to look at me in confusion while I just smirked.

"So you saw that did you? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised not much gets past you does it?" Looking at me in confusion everyone tried to figure out what we were talking about.

Rias was the first to question me. "Okay I'll bite what exactly did you do to Riser?"

Smirking wider I answered her. "Earlier when I was crushing his wrist I worked a little magic on him. You see… I may have put an invisible seal on him that will activate in twenty two days. It was supposed to be a surprising shock to him. Making him wonder in panic at what was happing without it being traced back to me. Now I just feel lucky that you decided to go ahead with a rating game."

Rias looked at me in surprise before speaking. "So that's why you gave him that time limit, but what exactly does the seal do?" If it was possible my smirk became larger while I answered her.

"When the rating game begins, Riser's amazing regeneration will cease to function during the middle of the fight."

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Red emperor**_

* * *

I believe that my brother was actually the real devil of the group sometimes. It had already been two days since that messed up meeting with Riser. Or the Yakitori as I liked to call him, that got a good laugh from everyone. As it turned out during those two days we were just waiting for Raynare, and also my niece by four times removed Ophis. Was it four times removed? I couldn't really tell seeing how she was the adopted daughter of my adopted brother's older brother… It gave me a headache just thinking about it.

Thankfully they showed up a day after, then after explaining everything we had a quick talk with our parents. It was actually easy to convince them to let us take a twenty day camping trip in the mountains. Although it was suspicious that we didn't even need to use any mind magic on them. Nope no they just said go right on ahead your grades are good enough.

It was even more suspicious when our mother winked at Koneko. I think something was going on between those two. Now we were walking to a privately owned mountain of the Gremory's in… somewhere… I really didn't know where this place was to be honest.

**{You're an idiot.}** That's another thing that has been happening recently. I've been hearing voices in my head… and no I don't mean in the I'm going crazy way. When I brought this up with the others no one could come up with an explanation. Although I did see the dragons of our group looking at me appraisingly… though it was Ophis, who seemed to look at me with more curiosity then suspicion. When I asked her personally she just gave me a smile and walked away.

When I tried to force more information out of her she did this…

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Activate!**_

* * *

"Uncle Issei is trying to do perverted things to me!"

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Deactivate!**_

* * *

Yeah… took a while to clear that up. Luckily Ophis said to everyone that she was just playing a prank… after Christopher and! Ulysses beat me within an inch of my life! Thank the Black Dragon god for healing magic!

"Achoo!" Turning to look at Christopher I couldn't help but smirk. He was currently carrying a humongous bag on his shoulder. On top of that was Keno, Koneko, Ophis, and Milly.

You see the praying was another thing I've been doing lately. I've been praying to my younger brother just to see what would happen. I've enjoyed the reactions so far. I started doing this after I overheard a conversation between Koneko and Keno. They were talking about whether praying to Chris and the others would do anything. Their reasoning was that since other gods got stronger, than they should as well. I on the other hand was just doing it as a way to get a little payback.

Especially since this morning… you see at the base of the mountain he said this…

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Activate!**_

* * *

"Issei today we start your punishment!" He then put on a weight seal on me making me feel as if I was carrying fiftykilos. He then gave me a very large pack and pointed at the top of the mountain, all the while smiling evilly. "Your first task is to take everything up this small hill. Good luck soldier!~"

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Deactivate!**_

* * *

I swear I'm going to kill him one day.

**{Killing a god… yeah good luck with that.}**

_Gee… thanks magical voice in my head. You're such a wonderful help._ To my dismay the voice answered my sarcastic remark.

**{You're welcome.}** Worse part was that I had no idea if _it_ was being sarcastic or not.

_By the Black dragon could this get any worse!_

"Achoo!" I smirked while looking back at my brother, at this sneeze Milly questioned him.

"Are you catching a cold Chris Nii?" The other two looked just as concerned but sniffing Chris waved them off.

"Don't worry I'm a dragon god! I can't get sick; you should know that already Mil Chan." At his words I actually started thinking a bit.

_That's actually true… not once have I've ever seen him get sick. _I then smirked a bit before thinking… _Praise be the black dragon's fortitude!_

"Achoo!" I almost couldn't keep myself from laughing that time. But I stopped when Ophis turned to look at me with a narrowed look. Gulping a bit I just waved trying to act natural. Making the "I'm keeping an eye on you" gesture she turned back around. I gave out a small sigh of relief at that. I guess that she just didn't like her ride being sabotaged. Still she couldn't have known it was me causing him to sneeze… could she? Deciding to test out my theory I gave one last fake prayer.

_Oh Ophis the infinity dragon give me a sign that you know it's me._ This time she sneezed before turning back to glare at me.

**{It's been nice knowing you partner…} **The voice in my head did not help my courage at all, especially when I saw Ophis stand up and jump off the bag towards me.

_Well this is going to be pleasant…_ She then landed on my head and dug her sharp teeth into my skull.

"AHH! Would someone get this creature off of me!?"

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

* * *

I was now panting on the floor of a nice mountain cottage. Earlier it took about ten minutes to get Ophis off of me. When the others asked about her actions, she quickly explained her reasoning.

"He fake prayed to me asking for a sign that I knew that he was praying to us. So I gave him one." Christopher quickly understood why he was sneezing earlier, and added on five more kilos to the seals. It was then we all learned that only real heartfelt prayers made gods stronger. That had actually surprised my younger brother. As it turned out he didn't know he could become stronger like that. Though then Keno cut in by saying that she once had to stop Juda from creating a cult in his name. Though allegedly he only did that because he wanted more food. We couldn't help but stare at Juda who was then whistling innocently.

Chris also gave a hard glare at Ulysses when he developed a thoughtful expression. Hopefully it was enough to stop him from copying Juda. Really I had no idea what I'd do if the Cult, of the Red dragon became a national religion. I mean the church of the spaghetti monster was bad enough.

**{I don't think the church of the Red emperor sounds too bad.} **Ignoring the voice I slowly made my way to my feet, just in time for Chris to call everyone outside. Eventually when everyone was lined up, Ulysses and Chris marched up in front of us like drill sergeants, I instantly got a bad feeling about all of this.

_Especially since they were both wearing brown American army uniforms._ Really the only things missing were the badges and medals. Strangely enough both Juda and Keno were watching from the porch. It was at this time that I realized Christopher might be catching Ulysses insanity. Because I've never seen him do something like this before.

Clearing his throat Christopher spoke first. "Now listen here maggots! For the next twenty days we will not just push you to your limits! Nay! We will push you past those limits! For even with my little trick against Riser you'll still be in for the fight of your lives! Thanks to Ulysses we were able to get some information on your opponents. Personally I believe that anyone of you could defeat any one of them. However! You are still fairly outnumbered; as such we need to increase your quality to their quantity. Because unfortunately me and Ulysses can't participate directly... trust me we tried to find a way in, but were quickly shut down."

Ulysses picked up where he left off. "However you still have some hope. You see Issei, Asia, and Keno will be able to join you in the games. Mostly because they wanted to be validated with Riser's victory." Rias was quick to protest against that.

"But Ulysses San! They're only human! They wouldn't last long against Riser's peerage!" Though I didn't want to admit it, what Rias said was true. However when Chris and Ulysses started laughing… I ended up having second thoughts.

Chris stopped first and turned to speak to Rias. "Ah my dear Gremory… you have so little faith in humans. So how would you like a demonstration? Keno VS Kiba now how does that sound?" Everyone turned to Keno who now had a down right feral grin on her face. Juda on the other hand was giving a look of pity to Kiba.

**{That kids toast.}** I couldn't help but agree with the strange voice… while also wondering if I was developing psychosis. You know the thing where you see and hear things not actually there? If I was honest it wouldn't be that big of a surprise to me if I was. I mean do you see the people I hang out with?! They're all pretty much insane! But back to Kiba's probable beat down.

It took a minute but eventually we got Rias and Kiba to agree to a spar. With that agreement Kiba and Keno stood thirty feet apart while facing each other. Both were also unarmed for some reason. But although I know that Kiba has his sword birth sacred gear, basically a power that summons demonic swords. I didn't know what Keno had up her sleeves. Or lack of for that matter… considering her shirt didn't have any.

Rias also managed to convince everyone that she should referee the fight. As to in her own words… "Make sure that Keno wouldn't push herself past her limits." I almost ran for the hills at the evil grin Keno gave Rias when she said that. Note that I first hand experience with training underneath one of the elemental dragon gods. So I got to say in some instances it was rather hellish. In example my brother Christopher and how he's not afraid to bust up my body. Now I can only imagine what it would be like to train under one for years. Not just a couple weeks like me.

_Hell! I think sweet adorable Milly could probably kick Kiba's behind! _

**{Actually I think that would send a stronger message…}**

Rias' voice cut off my thoughts as she spoke. "Are the fighters ready?" Both Kiba and Keno nodded their heads. "Alright then no killing blows, first to put the other in a position where a kill could be made will be the winner. Now begin!"

Kiba acted first. "Holy Eraser!" Quickly as soon as he said that a two edged longsword appeared into his hand. It wasn't too remarkable although it had a demonic look to it. Gripping his sword with two hands he dashed with impressive speed towards Keno. What happened next almost no one could follow. It was just all of the sudden Keno was five feet forward from her starting position, and also Kiba was on his face a couple feet behind her.

Raynare was the first to question the whole thing. "Okay… would anyone mind explaining what the…" She paused before looking at Milly and continuing. "Heck just happened? Because I'm completely confused." Smiling at her words Chris was about to speak but Milly beat him to it.

"That's simple Raynare Nee San. You see Keno San took a few steps forward towards Kiba San's right. She then stuck her foot out and tripped him. She was so fast that poor Kiba San didn't even see it coming." The voice in my head spoke my thoughts and probably everyone else's perfectly.

**{But somehow the small child did…}**While Chris gave Milly a sucker for her explanation, I was thinking more about how strong she was. Now while it was true that my brother did say she was a black belt in martial arts techniques. Plus it was also true that she always lasted the longest in training… I really didn't think that she was powerful enough to see movements that fast. Shaking my head I turned back to the fight, and I was just in time to see Kiba start to stand up while holding his head.

_The trip probably rattled him up._ Slowly he got up using his sword as a crutch. Turning around he brought his sword up in front of him while glaring at Keno.

He then spoke with some heat in his voice. "That was a dishonorable move." Surprisingly it was Milly who spoke again.

"Chris Nii says that "honor" in a life or death fight is stupid. And that you should worry about that after you survive." While the dragons and those related to them nodded their heads sagely… the rest of us were looking back and forth, between my brother who was patting Milly's head affectionately. Along with looking at him with bewildered looks. Sad thing was that we really couldn't dispute what she said. Shaking his head Kiba turned back to Keno, only to duck down as she aimed a high kick at his head. How she got in front of him so fast I would never know.

Seeing this move she somehow changed the directory of her kick, and brought it down on him in an axe kick. He couldn't dodge and was once again sent face first into the dirt. As he tried to recover Keno spoke.

"How'd you like that? My friend Sig told me that a friend of his could do the same thing I just did. When I first heard about it, I knew that I just had to put that move into my arsenal of techniques. Still you did remain conscious, but I guess that's your devil makeup you have to thank. On the other hand I'm a bit disappointed; I expected more from the user of sword birth. I never even got to use my own sacred gear."

Now I was quite surprised about that. I didn't know that Keno had a sacred gear as well. Turning to Chris I could see that while he wasn't exactly surprised, he did have an enlightened look on his face. As if he finally figured out where to put the last piece to a puzzle. My guess… he knew she had a special ability, but didn't know it was tied to a sacred gear until now. Turning back to the fight I saw Kiba slowly get up to his feet while once again holding onto his head. Seeing this Keno smiled while encouraging him…

Well sort of half taunting half encouraging. "There you go! Now come on I want to see more of your skills!~ Know that the better you perform the less work you have to do during the training." Finally recovered Kiba glared at her with a look of determination before speaking.

"Don't think that you won yet! I'll make you use your sacred gear just watch!" He then summoned another holy eraser and attacked her with dual swords. Grinning she easily evaded all of his sword swings. Slashes, stabs, and cuts all were evaded with amazing grace. However as the fight raged on Kiba got more used to her movements, and was able to read her better. It was when he managed to cut some of her hair did things get interesting…

In a burst of speed Keno put twenty feet between them. "You managed to actually hit me, barely but still got me. I guess I can take you a bit more seriously…" She then held out her right hand, and a sword handle appeared in her hand within a small light. It was the handle of a katana and was about ten inches long. The guard was circular, and there was a red ribbon around the top of the handle.

After summoning the handle she spoke. "Did you know there are three similar sacred gears revolving around swords? Two of them are relatively known… there is yours, sword birth. It allows the user to create any demonic sword they want. Another is its opposite Blade Blacksmith; it allows the creation of any holy sword." At the mention of holy swords Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Then there's the third, it's the rarest yet the stronger of the three. This is my sacred gear Edged enchanter, and it lets me make any enchanted sword that I want. Which means… I can create any _type_ of sword that I want."

Kiba's eyes widened as he brought his swords up, just in time to block a side swipe from Keno. It was then that the blade of Keno's sword revealed itself as she pushed against Kiba. It was barely visible and looked like the blade of a regular katana. She then spoke while slowly pushing him back.

"This is one of my personal favorites. The Shiro Kage or white shadow in Japanese, it's basically an almost invisible blade. Now I could've made it completely invisible, but I sacrificed that to make the overall sword tougher like so!" With her piece said she put more power into her attackand pushed Kiba back. She also simultaneously broke both his swords. In shock Kiba couldn't move in time as Keno's right fist, buried itself into his face. This sent him onto his back. But before he could recover Keno pointed her sword down at him before speaking.

"And that's game, good match." The clearing was silent before Milly started clapping for the both of them.

"Good fight you two! I even learned a few things!~" Even with a bruising jaw Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at Milly's actions. Getting up while holding his jaw he turned to look at a stunned Rias. More than likely he was waiting for her verdict. Noticing that she was being looked at Rias cleared her throat before speaking.

"That match is now over, and the winner is Keno Shao Long!" Yep Keno and Juda were actually Chinese; I was surprised when I learned their last name. Mostly because they really didn't look anything like Chinese, but it's not like I'm judging or anything I was just surprised. As it turned out the dragons were all born in different countries, countries that matched them the best. Ulysses was born in the USA before his parents moved to Europe where his sister was born in Italy. Then Chris was born in England. I also heard that Altus was born in Norway, and Glacial was born in Hawaii.

Apparently the strangest part was that the dragons weren't planning for that to happen. Apparently it was all completely coincidental. I call complete bull on that though, there's just no way that could all be a coincidence. Hearing my brother speak shook me from my thoughts as I listened.

"Alright I guess that's about it then. Now that you all have seen what a human with good training can do… it's time to bring you all up to par. Just a warning though…" He developed a feral grin on his face before continuing to speak. "This will not be a pleasant training trip…" Everyone gulped before Christopher started giving everyone training assignments.

It was then that all of us started what we called the training from hell. We also began what we liked to call the training diaries.

* * *

**Day Two**

_**The Pure Fallen**_

* * *

Today was the real first day of training. Yesterday was just Chris Nii testing out the limits for everyone. But all I'll say about that is I kind of was sad when I realized I was one of the strongest there. I think it made everyone else pretty sad to now that I think of it. Or maybe it wasn't that I was stronger per say… but just used to Chris Nii's training methods. Everyone else… not so much… By the end of the day everyone who didn't know a dragon for more than five years, were on the ground panting for breath.

Though Koneko Nee Chan was slightly better, mostly thanks to her rook attributes. Thankfully that was yesterday and today is a new day!

_Plus I'm finally going to be learning how to fly today!_ If you couldn't tell I was super excited for this, for so far my brother had been working on increasing my magical core and physical attributes. He said he wanted to make sure I was prepared for long term flight and high altitudes. For today my first lesson will be with Raynare Nee San, after that I'm to be monitored by Ulysses Nii. This was because Raynare had training of her own to do.

Right now we were both outside, and were wearing what I could only assume were black track suits. The suits also had holes on the back right underneath our shoulders. She said that these would be perfect exercise clothes. Mostly because this way our wings won't tear open holes in them, but personally I think mine felt just a bit itchy. Also I didn't like the holes… for some reason they made me feel a bit exposed.

My attention went back to my flight instructor as she spoke. "Alright now, the first thing to know about flying is that our wings are a separate muscle. So if you want to fly for long periods of time than you have to work them out. Secondly don't try any tricks until your wings are at an acceptable strength. There have been a number of accidents before and I'd rather that you didn't get hurt as well. You got all that?" I nodded my head seriously knowing that this could save my life.

Seeing that I understood she continued. "Now how too actually fly, the first thing you need to know about is the number of wings you have. Not only does this indicate how powerful you are, but it also makes it easier to fly since you have more muscle to share the weight of your body. But we really don't need to worry about that quite yet, seeing how we both have just one set of wings."

I once again nodded my head as she continued. "Now the last time you brought out your wings, it was with conjunction with activating your magic core. Now to bring them out you need to focus on your shoulder blades. Right underneath them is where you'll find your wings. Try to manually feel them out and flex them as you would your biceps." Closing my eyes I concentrated and tried to do what she said. I quickly found that it was a lot more difficult than I imagined. Seeing my frustration Raynare Nee San encouraged me. "Don't worry it gets easier with time. Just try to slowly stretch them; I've heard they're always a bit stiff for the newbies."

Smiling at the encouragement I refocused on the task at hand. Eventually I started to feel where they were; invigorated I quickly began to stretch them out. With a little more pushing I released them while at the same time I heard my teacher gasp in surprise. Opening my eyes I looked at her questioningly before turning my head to see what was wrong.

"Huh… would you look at that?" Coming from my back wasn't two but four wings. Looking back to Raynare Nee San I now saw her on her knees crying out in despair.

"She truly is more powerful than me! It just isn't fair! I've been working hard all my life to get a second set! BWAHAHA!" Luckily before things could escalate, Chris Nii showed up to see what the commotion was about.

"Okay what is going on over here…" His voice trailed off as he saw the crying older angel. He then turned to me and his eyes widened. "Wow… I think I get what she's upset about now. But since I don't really care about that. Congratulations Mil Chan!~" I looked down at my feet while blushing from his praise. Though some of you might think it was fairly often that he praises me. It actually wasn't so, you see while he might call me cute or adorable while smothering me. Something which I'm always embarrassed about… He only truly praises me when I've done something impressive. Says that it helps me not a get big head that way.

Though this did mean I was ten times stronger than the average fallen angel or even angel. You see each time an angel gets another pair of wings, it means they've become ten times stronger. So really I had to respect both Azazel and Michael for having six sets of wings. It meant they were at least a million times stronger than the average angel. Well that's if my math is correct. It could just be a hundred thousand but I digress.

It wasn't as if they were that important to me in the large scheme of things… _Why do I feel as if that'll come back to haunt me?_

* * *

_**The Crimson Princess**_

* * *

I still couldn't get over how strong Keno was. I mean she beat Kiba without even trying! And he was definitely no slouch in combat. With those thoughts in mind I, Akeno, and Asia ended up training with Christopher for today. Mostly because he knew more about our types of magic than anyone else at the moment. He was currently wearing his drill sergeant uniform while we wore track suits. Mine was red, Akeno's was purple, and Asia's was a light blue.

Clearing his throat he began speaking. "Now as I've seen from all of you, you're just like most stereotypical magic users. All of you have a fatal flaw when it comes to combat, anyone want to explain what that might be?" I was quick to answer his question.

"Since we focus more on our magical and mental abilities, we are often weak against physical attacks. But since we stay in the back we don't have to necessarily worry about fighting on the front lines."

He clicked his tongue before speaking again. "While what you said is true… that's also rather stupid. One should never give up their physical abilities to just focus in one area. In fact training the physical can actually increase the potency of your magic. Though admittedly it is a much slower process than training your mind. The rewards are well worth it. For example you won't increase the amount you have, but you will make what you do have denser." Me and Akeno blinked in surprise at this. Mostly because no one's ever told us that before. Asia on the other hand was new to all of this, so she just nodded her head in acceptance.

Seeing our various reactions made our magic teacher smirk. "I see that at least two of you were never told about this until now. But that should be a given, seeing how most like to have incredible reserves of magic at their beck and call. It is also as I said just much easier to increase magic reserves than to make your magic more potent. However I'll be teaching you the way Altus taught me… in other words you'll be doing both." A feral grin developed on his face causing me and Asia to gulp nervously. Akeno on the other hand looked rather excited; this made me realize that I might have to curb her sadism soon.

Because more than likely she'll be getting off with the kind of training I'm expecting to get from the dragon god.

"Alright now I'm just going to make you run one hundred laps around the house." I sighed in relief at that.

_Well that doesn't sound too bad._ Unfortunately I spoke to soon.

"Not only that but I will be putting weight seals on your arms, legs, chest, and back. Oh! And they also way thirty five kilos each!~" Me and Asia started crying in anguish once we heard this final bit.

But we only got worse as he continued speaking. "Each day while we're here, I'll be adding two more kilos to each of your weights. I'll also be adding on another lap. But I will reduce them by twenty five kilos when we begin our afternoon training. Then I'll decrease them by another twenty during evening mental training. Once we're completely done for the day I'll deactivate them. Don't want you sleeping with them on after all. That'll just wreck your bed… and also probably your back now that I think of it…"

Asia was the first to speak. "We're going to die aren't we?"

Unfortunately his next words didn't help our anguish. "Most likely, now come here I need to apply the seals." So one by one we walked up to him and let him add his torture… I mean training seals onto us. Surprisingly he didn't even need to physically touch us to do it. But I shouldn't be surprised since I already saw him put the seals on Issei, Koneko, and Kiba earlier while giving control of the seals to their trainers. After that he forced us to start running. Now if I remember correctly one kilo was at least two point two pounds. So really… we were all carrying around at least three hundred and eighty pounds when running around the house.

Though because the weight was evenly distributed, it wasn't as hard as it could've been. Imagine running with three hundred pounds on your legs alone! A little bit more than a quarter of the way through our laps, we heard Raynare start crying about something. Worried Christopher ran off to check on her and Milly. When he came back he had a huge smile on his face.

Seeing this I quickly questioned him. "So what exactly was going on?"

He winked at me before speaking. "You'll find out during dinner, now hustle!" When we were finally done with our laps, we collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Poor Asia had the worst of it though, but that was probably a given seeing how she's a human.

_And yet Keno who's probably gone through training like this all her life beat Kiba…_ At least that was my best guess… seeing how their explanation was that she had trained to go beyond human limits.

Clapping his hands we all turned to look at Chris. "Alright I'm decreasing the weights now. After that I will begin your lessons in evasion. Then during the evening I will try and improve upon your magical abilities." With the way he said evasion I already knew that this would be rather hellish.

* * *

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Well me and Kiba ended up getting Keno and Juda to train us. Having two different fighting styles, meant they could teach us a bit more versatility. Or at least that's what they had said. Personally I was hoping to see more of Keno's martial arts. That axe kick she gave Kiba was fairly impressive. Luckily she said that I could probably do that and more. As for Kiba she was probably going to help him with his swordsmanship. Though what her brother Juda will be teaching us I had no idea.

At the moment I and Kiba were wearing tracksuits like everyone else. Mine was a light pink and Kiba's was a light green. Juda was wearing what I now called his usual outfit, while Keno was wearing something a bit different. She was wearing a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt, with a dark pink skirt that stopped midway on her thighs. She was also wearing white tights that stopped above her knees, and had on pink dress shoes. They had flat bottoms with a single strap going over her foot. In her right hand was Shiro Kage and she currently had it leaning on her shoulder.

We both stood at attention when she spoke. "Alright today is the first day of training! I hope you're ready for pain and lots of it! Because we don't believe in a workout without it!~" Me and Kiba couldn't help but gulp at her words. Because if yesterday was any indication…

_Well today was probably going to be worse._ My thoughts were quickly validated when I saw Juda clap his hands, and the seals Chris put on us earlier activate. Quickly I felt as if I weighed a ton.

Seeing us struggling to stand up Keno smirked before speaking. "Now since you two are the strongest physically, we gave you two the most weight out of your friends. Especially you Koneko, after all you are the rook, the tank of the peerage. For Kiba he'll be carrying fifty kilos on his back, arms, legs, and chest. This will increase by three every day, as to make sure you don't get used to the weight."

_Three hundred Kilos! That's more than six hundred pounds!_ I looked at her nervously as she told me how much I was carrying.

"As for our dear white haired friend… she has eighty kilos in the same places. She is the strongest of your peerage after all." At this point in time I didn't know whether or not to be proud or horrified that I could carry over half a ton. "We'll also be increasing your weights by five kilos every day." I didn't know what to think at this point. The good news was that I'd probably be able to beat anyone of Riser's peerage with a single punch when this is over. The bad news… I'd be carrying over a one ton by the time we're done.

Stepping forward Juda spoke. "Weight training is in the morning; during the afternoon is technique training. This is where we'll be trying to teach you new fighting skills. For Koneko we've already gotten a martial arts we think will work for her. For you Kiba we'll be working on not only your swordsmanship, but also how you use your sacred gear in general. Then finally in the evening we'll spar to test out your skills without the weights. Then we'll go and have dinner and get ready for bed and all that." The both of us nodded our heads in understanding though it was reluctantly.

But what happened next was a complete surprise. "Alright now it's time to begin!" Juda then went into the woods for a few seconds, when he came back out we saw him carrying two huge boulders. "Alright for weight training for today we'll be tying these rocks to your backs. Then we'll climb on top and make you march to the top of one of these mountains." I was beginning to think that we should've just taken our chances, and fight Riser without their help.

Four hours later we were back and collapsed on the ground, with our boulders on our sides.

_I so want to break that thing into pieces right now!_ Unfortunately I couldn't, seeing how Juda didn't want to go out and find anymore "rocks" as he called them. Still it was nice of them to let us have a little break before technique training. I also had to wonder just what they would be teaching me.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long as Keno's voice cut into my thoughts. "Alright up and at em! It's time to continue so get up, and quickly we're burning daylight here!" Groaning in pain we eventually managed to get ourselves off the ground. Seeing us standing Keno nodded her head before speaking directly to me. "Alright you're with my brother; he'll be teaching you Igonfu, Piguaquan, and Ying Kung Fu. If you don't know what any of those are don't worry Juda will explain it to ya. Now off you go!~ I have to train mister knight here on how to be a real swordsman."

Shrugging in acceptance I looked towards Juda who motioned for me to follow him. As we walked into woods where I could only assume was in the direction of a clearing, I thought about the three martial arts Keno said I'd be learning. Truth was that I never even heard of any of them until now. The most I knew was karate with a little bit of Judo thrown in. Eventually we made it to a clearing that had punching posts, stepping logs, and a whole other slew of martial arts equipment.

Turning to me he quickly questioned my knowledge. "Alright then before we begin I'd like to know if you've ever heard of the three styles we've mentioned." I shook my head causing him to nod his before speaking again. "I see… well let's start with the one that'll form a base for the other two. Igonfu… Now Igonfu is an interesting technique that channels your energy into your arms, legs, head, and pretty much everything else. For humans this would make their bodies as hard as steel." I couldn't help but let out a whistle at that.

Understanding where he was going with this I spoke up. "I see… but with my rook attributes all of this would be enhanced right?"

He grinned at me before answering. "Yep!~ With igonfu you'd be even more dangerous. Now for the second one which will increase the effects of Igonfu." I nodded my head before he continued. "This is Ying Kung Fu. It's a technique which conditions the body to be even tougher. Other martial arts such as karate hit a punching pole to toughen up their hands. However they never go to the extent of Ying Kung Fu. Now for Piguaquan, a funny name yes. But this is the actual fighting style you'll be learning. So pay attention to my moves here." Taking a deep breath he then began to do the first basic katas of the martial art.

Spreading out his legs with his left foot forward he stretched out his arms. They were also slightly bent at the elbows and his hands were facing away from his body.

He then began to whip his arms about slowly while speaking. "Now Piguaquan is an interesting Chinese Kung Fu style. Mostly because you use your arms as whips, this makes your attacks hit harder and your range longer. As you can see Igonfu, and Ying Kung Fu compliment this style perfectly." He then stopped his movements before turning to me. "Now we'll take it slow today so you can at least memorize the basic katas. But I expect you to have them down in the next ten days. So I will be pushing you rather hard, are you up to the task?"

Gaining a determined look on my face I spoke. "Yes in fact I'll have them down in eight." Looking at me for a few seconds he started laughing. A bit put off I snapped at him. "And what exactly did you find so funny?!" After a few moments he stopped before explaining himself. To say I was surprised by his answer was an understatement.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed, but I guess you could say I just saw what Mr. Black saw in you. He said that you'd probably get the basics down in eight days as well." It took me a second to realize who he was talking about.

But when I did I couldn't help but blush a bit. "Chris Kun actually said that?" He nodded his head before continuing.

"Yep he did indeed!~ In fact he was the one to suggest teaching these styles. Said that they would maximize your fighting potential. Igonfu for your chakra and demonic energy, Ying Kung Fu for your rook traits, and Piguaquan to maximize the range you naturally have because of your size. They also just happened to complement each other like I said earlier." I couldn't help but smile softly at his words.

_It would seem as though my mate has high hopes for me._ Slapping my cheeks a bit I gave a happy but determined look towards Juda.

"If he really believes in me that much than what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

* * *

_**The Red Emperor**_

* * *

I felt lucky yet unlucky today. Lucky because I got Ulysses to train me, but unlucky because I still had these training seals on. Worse was that before I left the house my "dear" younger brother increased their weight by ten kilos. Now for some reason Ulysses was still wearing his military uniform. I on the other hand was wearing a dark red tracksuit.

_Now that I think about it… I think everyone was wearing a tracksuit…_

Turning to face me Ulysses spoke. "Alright now our brother has told me what he's been working on with you. Since you already have a magic gauntlet, we decided to teach you Moi Tai boxing. A martial arts that relies on elbows and knees, this makes it rather different from other styles."

Interested I decided to question him on the difference. "Now while I've heard about Moi Tai before, what makes it so different from other fighting styles?"

Unfortunately his answer didn't fill me with confidence. "Because if you use them incorrectly you could kill your opponent."

Gulping I had to ask why. "Then why does it use elbows and knees?"

"Because if you use them correctly you can kill your opponent!" My jaw kind of went slack at that little tidbit. Laughing he shook off my surprise. "Ahh don't worry about it too much!~ You should know that any martial arts can be used to kill your enemy. Besides unlike the others you need to have as much power as you can get." Coming out of my stupor I looked at him quizzically before voicing my question.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sighing he became serious before answering me.

"Issei unlike Keno who is also human, you've haven't exactly trained all too much. No… the only times you've ever really worked out, was when Chris decided to drag you out to the gym. Also you only worked on your endurance was when you got caught peeping… and got the snot beat out of you. Oh remind me to teach you the proper way to peak later. But that's beside the point… you see Issei we need to get you as strong as possible, as quickly as possible. Your sacred gear can help but you need to do the work. Remember your twice critical is just a tool, and as they say… the tool doesn't make the man."

Thinking on what he said I knew he was correct. Hell even Milly was stronger than me at this point!

_It's also my job as the older brother to protect my younger siblings. I can't do that if I'm weaker than them!_ Taking a deep breath I slapped my cheeks a bit, and looked towards the red dragon with determination.

"Alright! Show me what to do first! Because I'm itching to get started, I'll prove that I can become strong enough to protect those I care about despite being human!"

**{Three hours later…}**

_I'm in so much pain right now…_ Currently I was on the ground and broken. Really I didn't think that Ulysses would be an even stricter and tougher teacher than Chris! What was worse was that the guy wasn't even in dragon form at the moment. Which really meant only one thing…_Christopher's been holding back his strength this whole time!_

"Whew… I must say I'm a bit impressed. Your ability to take a beating is quite astounding. Still you at least show aptitude in Moi Tai so I guess this wasn't a total loss. Maybe we can even add in some elbow and knee blades later, what do you think?" I would've answered him saying that sounded actually rather cool, but as I said I was a smoking heap on the ground. What was worse was that Ulysses said he didn't have a complete training routine picked out for me. So really I'm at the mercy of whatever he decided to come up with.

Looking down at me he sat on a nearby rock before speaking again. "Issei there's something that you need to know, so just listen to what I'm going to say." My only answer was a groan so he continued. "Good now as I doubt you know this, but there are actually four basic energies someone can use. They are Ki or Life energy, Aura or spiritual energy, mana or magic energy, and then psionic or mental energy. These four energies can be harnessed and used by varying individuals. In fact some can even fuse different energies together. For example… spiritual and life energy can become chakra. However putting them all together is rather impossible."

Groaning I managed to sit up to listen better as he continued. "Now you have no talent in magic, mental, or even spiritual power. But what you can use, and what Keno used against Kiba was Ki. This is increased purely by physical training. Though in truth Ki is a basis for all the other energies, because although it's subtle. Every user of the other three types of energy puts a bit of Ki into their abilities. It's why training with your Ki always helps boost magical abilities. Sure you won't be able to blow up moons, launch Ki blasts, or other such things like in that one anime anytime soon. But since your only human it's really the only thing you can do."

Thinking about what he said made me a bit excited. Though I did have to question him on one point in particular.

"Are you sure it's impossible to combine all of them?"

He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Well to be honest, there's never been anyone to ever be successful in their attempt. Doing so would take more concentration and willpower than anyone could possibly ever have. So no… there hasn't been anyone who's been able to combine all of them."

* * *

_**In another Dimension…**_

* * *

All of a sudden a red and black dragon sneezed out some fire.

"Are you okay Neos?" The dragon turned to a red and black themed girl with a nod.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure someone just talked about me." The girl looked at him confused before shrugging. At this point things like that were a common occurance around her strange dragon boyfriend.

* * *

_**Back to the regular Dimension with Issei**_

* * *

Thinking on his words I decided on something. "Alright then… I guess I'll just have to be the first won't I?" He looked at me for a bit before he started laughing. "Hey what's so funny this time?!" Wiping his eyes he answered me.

"Sorry it's just that what you said was rather interesting. To be honest I believed that you'd decide that combining them would be too hard. In other words I just expected you to just work on your Ki. But if you really want to master them all… then you're in for a world of hurt! Prepare to a lifetime of grueling training, because that's how long it'll take to master!" At this moment I couldn't help but feel extremely small when compared to the red dragon.

**{Still your goal is a worthy one.}**

_Well at least I have the psychedelic voice in my head cheering me on…_ With a sigh I decided to ask Ulysses one last question. "So… no one's really talked about this. But what is the real difference between primal magic and regular magic? So far all I know is that primal takes up less energy."

Ulysses hummed for a moment before explaining. "Well… it's like this. Let's say a normal mage tossed an iceberg at someone. All that person would be hit by is the force of the impact and also the cold from the ice. As such in order for it to be really powerful they'd have to make it massive in size. Now let's say a primal magic user did the same thing. Now while they would also be hit by the force and cold. They could also pour magic into the spell… as a third attack so to speak." Ulysses then paused trying to find a way to explain further before continuing.

"In this way they wouldn't have to make it massive to deal destructive damage. Instead they would also be hit by how much raw magic was put into the spell on contact. So remember this… a spell doesn't have to be big to be powerful."

Nodding my head at that I decided to comment. "Alright I got to say that's pretty cool… so when can I learn a red element spell?" He just grinned at me before responding.

"You'll learn… when I say you can learn. Now up! Time to get on moving!" With a groan I did what he said, praying sincerely this time to my younger brother that I'd survive.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

After leaving my students to work on different ways they could use their magic's. I decided to get a start on dinner. I was rather proud of the work ethic they all had. Even if the last twenty laps they did was a bit slow. Not to mention at the end of the evasion lesson, where I launched hundreds of gravity spears at them. Now when I left I gave Asia some instructions on barriers, and I even gave Rias some ideas for her own power of destruction. Because currently… the only thing she did with it was to send out huge waves of it. I told her to condense what she used, and to form different shapes from them. Because like we always say… an attack doesn't have to be big to be powerful.

She could even form shields from her power if she wanted to. Now as for Akeno, I figured learning some water magic would be good against Riser and his peerage. Unfortunately I could only really tell her what Glacial told me about her magic. Seeing how I couldn't use water spells in general… well technically I could but it's better to never go down that route.

As I said my combat specialty is time space manipulation, Ulysses' is actually control over plasma. This actually means that if he wanted to he could forcibly rip out someone's blood. Glacial could do the same seeing how hers is power over liquid. Juda has control over gasses, leading to using the oxygen in plants to control them. To even creating large waves of devastating wind. Altus' ability was over solids and what is more solid than rock? However he could still summon and create lighting. But it made sense considering the manipulation of electrons inside the ground.

Obviously there's a whole lot more to it than that but it'd take quite a bit to explain. Then there's my sister who is my opposite, she controls space time. Our abilities are the hardest to explain and even begin to understand. Considering that time and space are both metaphysical concepts. Really if I wanted to I could age someone till they died. But instead I just rip out their souls with other black element abilities. Funnily enough It's actually a lot less painful that way.

As for sending it to hell… that's something I only use on those I believe deserved it… or completely annoyed me. Also by I… I mean the original black dragon. But I can really control gravity, that having to deal with both my time and space abilities. So while I might be able to create black holes… my sister can create supernovas. The others could never quite decide which one was worse…

Being so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize I was done until I had placed the last dish down at the I looked at what I had made. There was bacon mushroom soup, teriyaki meatballs, rice, orange chicken, tempura shrimp, egg rolls, pork dumplings, and beef steam buns. A perfect meal for after a grueling workout, luckily I was done just in time as the others started piling in.

As I expected everyone but the trainers… excluding Raynare… were tired and exhausted. Even my normally energetic sister Milly looked exhausted. Observing them a bit longer I clapped my hands before congratulating them.

"It's nice to see all of you managed to get through the whole day. So as a reward I made a special dinner for all of you tonight. There's plenty so feel free to dig in!~" Everyone gave a tired cheer as they sat down at their usual spots. It was also at this time that Ophis showed up from wherever she was hiding. She took a seat next to Ulysses, which wasn't that big of a surprise really. What also wasn't surprising was when everyone was done… there was absolutely no food left on the table. However I did punch Issei after he said another fake prayer in my name.

But I also felt a slight chill go up my spine during dinner as well. It was the same feeling I got from when Me, Shirone, and Grayfia caught Rias sneaking into Issei's room. It wasn't a bad chill… in fact I kind of liked it. But not knowing what it was kind of made me tense. When I asked Fernus about it he didn't say anything, only saying that I'd figure it out soon enough.

Clapping her hands Rias interrupted my thoughts as she spoke. "Well I guess that's it for today, now it's time to hit the baths and then go to bed. Because I have no doubt, that things will only get more difficult from here on out." She glared at me a bit before turning back to everyone else.

Issei was the first to speak to her. "Wait there are out door baths here?" Smiling at him playfully Rias answered him.

"Yeah do you want to join us?~" Issei quickly nodded his head while Rias asked the opinions of the other girls. Asia said yes albeit a bit timidly, Raynare and Akeno agreed with a seductive wink. But when it got to Shirone, Keno, and Ophis… They all answered in unison.

"""I'd rather die.""" Milly also refused saying it would be weird to bathe with her older brother. Ophis said she didn't trust perverts, which included her father. This made Ulysses start crying on the floor talking about how cruel his daughter was. But what Shirone said next didn't really surprise me all that much.

"However if it was Chris Kun then I'd be fine with it." Akeno was the first to tease her about this.

"Ara Ara… does our little sweet Koneko Chan wants to do it with her lover in a steamy hot bath?~" As me and Shirone started blushing it was actually Rias who came to our rescue.

"Akeno I highly doubt they're going to be doing anything to mature anytime soon. We all know how they're the type to take things slowly." I guess I really should've expected what Ulysses would say next.

"HAHAHA! Sorry to burst your bubble but they've already consummated their love quite some time ago!~"Everyone stared at Ulysses blankly, while me and Shirone tried to quickly run away.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough, as we turned to see a smiling Rias with her eyes closed. Unfortunately that smile only spelt malicious intent for me. "So… you took my rooks purity eh? Well… I hope you're prepared for the consequences.~" Her eyes then opened, and I could feel killing intent which matched my own directed onto me.

Luckily I knew what just to say. "Rias… I know what you may be thinking right now but consider the younger ones in this room. If you were to try and kill right now it would set a bad example for them." Looking at both Milly and even Ophis considering her mental age. Rias sighed before nodding her head reluctantly. Confused Milly spoke up. "I don't understand… didn't Chris Nii and Koneko Nee Chan just kiss? I see them doing that all the time." Akeno was unfortunately the first to answer her.

"Is that what you think Ulysses San meant when he said consummate their love?" Milly nodded her head before Akeno spoke more. "Sorry but what they actually meant was that they had sex!~" She said that way to happily. But when her words finally sunk in Milly started to glow red while sputtering.

"Chris Nii… And Koneko Nee… they… you mean… eeh!" It was a little too much for her innocent mind to handle and she fainted. Shirone quickly picked her up and started fanning her along with Asia and Raynare. As for me…

"Okay I think some lines have been crossed…" Turning to Akeno and Ulysses I cracked my knuckles. "So who first wishes to be beaten within an inch of their life?" While Akeno giggled a bit, Ulysses paled knowing that I was completely serious.

**[That could've gone better…] **I sighed while lying down on my bed. It has been a little more than an hour, since I had put both Ulysses and Akeno through a wall. Everyone was now washed up as well and in their beds. Luckily the house was big enough to let some of us have our own rooms. Although Asia, Raynare, and Issei were all sharing one room… so I guess that helped a bit. Also Ophis, Milly, and Keno were sharing one. The rest of us all had separate rooms.

_Although I have a feeling that I'll be joined soon…_ I was proven correct when I heard the door open. Looking over I saw Shirone wearing her usual white night gown.

"Chri Kun can I come in?" chuckling I quickly answered her.

"Of course Neko Chan, you're always welcomed." Smiling lightly Shirone made her way over to our bed, and climbed on before snuggling into my left side. Wrapping my arm around her I brought her in close.

Once settled in she spoke softly to me. "Did you really believe I could master these new techniques before fighting Riser?" Turning to face her I answered with a smile.

"Of course I do, I would've never have said it if I didn't believe in you. And if there's one thing I know about you it's that you'll overcome the odds." Smiling at me she gave me a quick kiss before snuggling in deeper. Showing her Nekoshou form, I couldn't help but scratch Shirone's ears as she purred and slowly fell asleep. Soon after I joined her in blissful comfort.

* * *

**Training Diary day Six: It just isn't fair!**

_**The Spectator**_

* * *

When it was once again time to eat Rias remembered something. So taking a drink of water she turned to Chris before questioning him.

"You know I just remembered. You actually never told us about why Raynare was freaking out a few days ago."

Humming in agreement Chris nodded his head before answering. "Hmm… you know you're right. Well prepare for some big news everybody!" Everyone stopped their eating to listen to the black dragon. Although Milly was fidgeting nervously in her seat, already knowing what he was going to tell them. Raynare was also starting to cry a bit. "Mil Chan here has ascended to the next level! In other words she has already gotten her second set of wings!"

Everyone turned to stare at Milly while she blushed in embarrassment. "It's not really that big of a deal… it's all thanks to Chris Nii really. His training truly is effective-" Pulling her into a one armed embrace said older brother laughed as he cut her off.

"Don't be so modest Milly! You've accomplished an amazing feat for someone so young. So just be proud of yourself for once. Am I right guys? Uh… guys?" Everyone didn't say anything as they stared at the youngest girl. Even Keno, Ulysses, and Juda were looking at her in astonishment. Then as if a switch was flipped everyone started to either congratulate her, or in Rias', Akeno's, Raynare's, and Kiba's circumstances… they began to cry saying how they didn't even have a second pair of wings yet.

What made it worse was when Milly tried to comfort them. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll catch up soon." At this they became even more depressed causing Milly to cry a bit before turning to Christopher. "Chris Nii what did I do?" Sighing he rubbed her head before answering.

"You didn't do anything wrong Mil Chan, they're just jealous of you that's all." Kiba then said something that confused everyone.

"By chaos this isn't fair! Being out done by someone five years my junior! Modaga grant me strength!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Realizing what he said Kiba glanced around before coughing. "Ahem… Well I'm full so I think that I might as well hit the baths early." He then left utilizing his knight speed, leaving everyone behind to wonder just what was going on with their blonde haired knight.

* * *

_**Element Affinity: Person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **_

_**Order of the elements does mater. **_

_**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**_

* * *

_**White: Milly**_

_**Black: Christopher**_

_**Green: Juda**_

_**Blue: Keno**_

_**Red: Issei**_

_**Red: Ulysses**_

_**Green, Black: Koneko**_

_**Black: Rias**_

_**White: Raynare**_

_**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**_

_**Black: Kiba**_

_**Blue, White: Asia**_

* * *

_**Now for omake guys…**_

_**No data to draw conclusions from**_

_**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**_

* * *

**Modaga: Ah… my apprentices are so youthful…**

**Judan/Kiba: All hail CHAOS!**

**Neos: Really that line again?**

**Slayer: Neos… don't even bother with them. They're insane… just accept that. Besides I'm the one who has to deal with them for the most part. Stinking Outsider…**

**Christopher: Yeah I don't really care about that… all I care about is that next chapter I get my adorable little kitten back!**

**Shadow: Actually I'm kind of looking forward to that to.**

**Neos: Oh yeah… she is very adorable. But with that done and nothing to discuss how about I end this?**

**Argentum: Sure… we've already made this chapter a whole lot longer thanks to our comment review.**

**Neos: Alright let the guest star do his job! Ahem… Now this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

**Everyone but Kiba/Judan/Modaga: Goodbye!**

**Kiba/Modaga/Judan: YOUTH!**

**Slayer: Just what have we created?**

**Neos: To quote what I said before… just ignore it. The macroverse is insane enough as it is.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Slayer: Another redux chapter is here!**

**Christopher/Shirone/Fuyo: Hip Hip HOORAY!**

**Shadow: Aww… the cute little one is here now.**

**Argentum: Alright time to see how this chapter goes.**

**Slayer: I think it should all be well… if we can avoid Modaga that is…**

**Judan: He's not that bad.**

**Slayer: He is the second most annoying person that I know.**

**Shirone: Wait then whose the first?**

**Shadow: My older brother Dust…**

**Everyone minus Shadow/Slayer: Ohh….**

**Shadow: Yeah…**

**Slayer: Ahem. Whelp not much else to really say here. So how about we have little Fuyo end this off for us?**

**Shirone: Alright, you can do that right sweetie?**

**Fuyo: YES! Ahem… We's heres at the Dark Guards producthion own nothings but OC's and realith building concepths. Everythsings else belongs to their original owners. Now without furtherth ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Christopher: Still adorable as ever am I right?**

**Shirone: Of course she is!**

**Slayer: No on will ever deny that… even the evil Darkwraith shadow.**

**Shadow: I hate all of you…**

**Fuyo:(Crying) Even mes?**

**Shadow: Uh…**

**Christopher: You villian... Come here so i can kill you!**

**Shadow: Wait a secon-(Boom!)**

**Slayer: NO! MY HOUSE! AGAIN!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= Thoughts/talking to inner spirits_

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I'm now a what!**

_**The Frozen Crow (Day Ten)**_

* * *

Looking at my "esteemed" leader I couldn't help that my eye started twitching, you see he had just got done assigning me yet another job.

"So you got all that Lance Kun?" He was grinning at me like a lunatic, which he might very well be. If his entirely unhealthy obsession with sacred gears was any indication of pure insanity. But unfortunately he was still my boss; as such I had no choice but to follow his orders.

"Yes sir… but do you really want me to be the fallen's ambassador in Kuoh? I mean there are better choices, like…" I was cut off with a wave of his hand.

"No, no! You'll do fine my young friend! After all you're already familiar with Ulysses, and his brother. So who better to send out than you? Besides they've already made you Ulysses' teaching assistant at the school. Even if he's cheating right now and using an image projection of himself to teach… lucky bastard…" Even though he said that last part under his breath I was still able to read his lips. For a while now Azazel has actually been begging Ulysses to teach him the image projection spell he created. However the red dragon said that it was a high red element spell.

As such if he wanted to learn it, then Azazel would have to train his red element from the ground up. Seeing how he doesn't have one in the first place. To be honest actually training an element type was incredibly difficult. Mostly because a person is usually only born with one element, as such trying to increase an affinity for another took years. Even for someone like Azazel it'd take at least a decade. Another problem is that it gets more difficult with age. So if one really wanted to have more than one element type, they'd best start young.

Although it was physically impossible for the dragon gods to develop other affinities, well there is one way but… best not to dwell on that. Shaking my head I sighed before speaking.

"I guess I don't have too much of a choice then… but why send me now? Didn't Ulysses tell you he's on a training trip? How would I find them?" Smiling he got out a small red card from his left coat pocket. Handing it to me I tried to read it when a bright light encompassed me. When the light disappeared I looked around to see I was in a forested area. Turning around however…

"Hey there Lancey!"

"AHHH!" Again I would deny screaming at any cost. But as for the reason behind it… well Ulysses was standing directly behind me. Then quickly he was next to me with his right arm around my shoulders.

"No need to get all worked up!~ But to business. You see my ice bro, I need someone to watch over Milly's flight training and you're perfect. Thankfully she already has four wings so you don't have to worry too much." I couldn't help but let my jaw go slack at his words. I had worked hard for my entire life to acquire six wings. It wasn't until recently that I actually received my third pair. But now some little girl seven years younger than me already got her second? At this rate she'll receive her fourth by the time she's my age. I quickly blamed her dragon of an older brother for teaching her primal magic.

I couldn't help but mumble under my breath. "Life just isn't fair sometimes…"

* * *

_**The Red emperor (Day Nineteen)**_

* * *

Finally! After eighteen days of hellish torture this glorious day has finally arrived! What made this day so special you might ask? Well let me tell it to you straight! It was the last day of training! So you can understand why I might be excited. Because believe me… I can't count how many times Ulysses almost killed me. Plus though I may love Ophis seeing how she's my niece. But I've learned that we can't be around each other for more than thirty minutes, before we say something that gets either of us ticked off.

Seriously! I just wish that she would stop with the biting! I actually have a few scars from those sharp teeth of hers! As for Milly the small girl I actually got along with… well she turned out to be a natural at flying. It helped that she started learning with the use of four wings. But she really did have a talent for it. Although whenever Lance or Raynare saw her… well let's just say their jealously of her was a bit much. Thankfully Lance managed to put that to the side and teach her some angel magic. Although they were enhanced thanks to her using her pure white element.

Still the look on Milly's face when she learned how to create a light spear, it was just adorable!~ But now… well let's just say she's become a little terror in the skies, which actually leaves us at our current time… for everyone was gathered together for our last instructions before tomorrow. You see they decided that it would be a day of rest. They also said that if we got done early, we could have the rest of today off as well.

"Alright listen up!" Coming out of my thoughts I turned to Christopher. "Today will be the last day of real training, tomorrow as you know will be a day of relaxing. That way you will all be rested up and in perfect condition for tomorrow. So for our last time together we'll be having spars to see where you're at. This time however…" His smirk as he trailed off and pointed at Ulysses, that action alone made me gulp nervously. "This time you will all be facing Ulysses… please try and survive."

I just about fainted right then and there. I mean I have already been subjected to his insane training methods! Now I had to actually fight him?! Feeling someone's glare I turned to Ophis who was next to her adopted father. Looking at me she only smiled while mouthing the words "you're going to die" to me.

_Oh great dragon goddess Ophis please spare me?!_ She sneezed heavily at that sarcastic prayer and growled at me. However seeing how we were about to begin the spar, there was nothing she could do to me. Ha! Take that you pint sized midget! She sneezed again and gave me an even more hate filled glare. I only stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to do the same.

**{You know you two are incredibly immature… and coming from me that's saying quite a bit.}** I shook my head at my new friend's words before responding.

_Ddraig… you should know that our mutual love hate relationship, is more than just being immature to one another. _That was another thing we finally discovered. As it turned out me twice critical was actually the boosted gear. This pretty much has the same ability, only I'm able to double my power multiple times. Ddraig the Red dragon Emperor was the spirit residing within the gear. He was also the psychedelic voice in my head.

**{I resent being called that partner.}** He also had unbridled access to my thoughts.

_I wonder if this is how Chris feels when it comes to Fernus?_ Hearing the sound of cracking knuckles I turned to look at Ulysses nervously.

"Alright who wants to be beate- I mean to be the first to spar with me?" All of us gave him deadpan stares before we turned to look at the rest of us. He shook his head before speaking again. "Alright then… how about this? Since you all will be fighting the Yakitori and his peerage together… then it would only make sense for all of you to attack me together. That way you could get some more practice with fighting together." He then gave a feral grin before reaching into his right pocket. "Oh by the way… if you don't attack with everything you got. You might just die!~"

Though we all knew he was trying to psyche us out, and that he wouldn't kill us. He was actually fairly convincing, especially after he took out a red crystal from his pocket. What's more was that it was identical to Chris'.

There was only one thing I could say. "Ah crap…"

His smile only widened. "Ah crap indeed." He then crushed the crystal in his hand. I could only bring out my sacred gear, and slip into a moi Tai stance as a familiar distortion covered him. The only difference was, like his crystal the distortion was red instead of black. However… what popped out wasn't anything like I suspected.

"You're tiny…" Now standing in front of us was a five foot tall two legged dragon. Its scales were red and it had a yellowish underbelly, it was also standing on two feet. In its right paw was a four foot long spear. The shaft was a dark brown color, while the head was narrow and gleamed silver in the light. It also had a red ribbon tied to it right underneath the spear head. Twirling it around he put his left paw out while bringing the spear behind his back. When it finally spoke I realized like his body… Ulysses voice had also gotten higher to match his size.

"Alright! Let's get this thing going! Now you see this spear here? It's my draconic weapon, the spear of the fire dragon! Now let's see how well you hold up against it!" He then launched a wave of fire from his left paw. Moving quickly we all jumped out of the way before he charged us. Already I knew that his size wouldn't hamper his ability. Coming at me first he swung his spear at my left side. Turning I quickly used the boosted gear to block the attack.

Sliding backwards slightly I jumped away as I saw Akeno send a lightning bolt at him. Unfazed he did something I really didn't expect to happen. He raised his spear just as the lightning struck him. The lightning was completely absorbed by the spear. Then pointing it at Koneko he released it. Eyes widening because she couldn't dodge it, she was tackled to the ground by Milly. Thanking her they both got up right in time to see Ulysses coming at them.

Gritting my teeth I ran after him as Milly took off in flight. Then at the same time Rias created a sphere out of her destruction magic, as Milly made a light spear. With both flying for a vantage point they let loose their attacks at the same time. Laughing Ulysses spun his spear hitting both attacks. There was a small explosion as dust shielded Ulysses from view. Waiting to see what would happen next I started boosting.

**{Boost!}** The sound of Ddraig's voice rang out as we waited. Imagine my surprise when he came at me again.

"You know Issei you should find a way to quiet your sacred gear. It makes it painfully obvious when you're charging up for something!" Coming at me faster than before, I boosted again before he was upon me. Leaving me no room to attack it was all I could do to try and dodge. Even so nicks and cuts started appearing on my body. Luckily Kiba came to my rescue, summoning up an ice sword he tried to slash Ulysses exposed back.

However like every time I tried to sneak attack my brother. Ulysses turned around and easily flicked Kiba's attack to the side. Then he spun around and deflected my attack.

"MOVE!" Hearing Rias' voice we looked up to see not only Rias, but Milly and Akeno firing their own respective attacks against Ulysses. Only this time Akeno fired a ball of water at him. Seeing the oncoming devastation, I and Kiba jumped away as fast as we could. Looking up himself we heard Ulysses click his teeth together as the attacks hit him. Hearing another boost from my gear I smiled before using them.

**{Explosion!}** Feeling power weld up within me I pointed the boosted gear at the cloud of smoke. **{Uh… are you sure using that in this place is a good idea?}** Chuckling at Ddraig's words my answer was to use my newest attack.

"Dragon shot!" Firing what looked like a red bullet from the gauntlet it flew towards Ulysses. Only for it to be blocked by Ulysses left hand. I sighed at the expected outcome, but I had to try it. You see the attack was a red element spell, which means he just absorbed the attack.

**{Told you so!~}** Grumbling I started to run forward, seeing me attack he gave a toothy grin before ducking. Koneko had tried to sneak up on him but failed. Growling she started to attack him using her new martial arts. That's when Milly fired off a photon ray at him. His eyes actually widened at that, but before he could dodge I managed to finally punch him in the face. A little disoriented he wasn't able to dodge Milly's spell.

Both me and Koneko jumped back allowing Rias and Akeno to fire off more spells. Again another explosion and cloud of smoke, after a few seconds it was blown away from an uninjured Ulysses. Dusting himself off he charged at Koneko, but a barrier appeared in front of her and he ran into it. Shaking his head he turned to see Asia, with an uncustomary smirk on her face.

"Hmm… I nearly forgot about you." Yep over our time training, not only had Chris increased Asia's stamina, but also taught her a few barrier spells. Of course she only had a couple, seeing how they needed to reverse engineer them for her white element. Looking around he nodded his head before clapping. "Alright then I think this is good. You've covered yourselves well, and managed to catch even me off guard a bit. I think you'll win this rating game." At his words everyone relaxed, and those flying came back down to the ground.

They seemed a little out of breath, but that was probably because they put a lot of energy into those spells. Chris quickly came over to congratulate us.

"Well done everyone! You even surprised me with some of your combinations. Still remember you were only fighting one individual. In the rating game it'll a fight against sixteen, so please keep that in mind." Everyone gave out an agreement, before running off to do whatever they wanted. Although Koneko went up to talk to my brother about something. Ulysses still in his dragon form, perked up before turning his head slightly in their direction. He then gave out a grin before running up and grabbing me, and then grabbing Raynare. Much to our protests, which he naturally ignored of course.

Once we were far from the house he finally spoke. "Hey now I bet you remember when my dear bro followed you two on your date?" We both nodded our heads, after all how could we forget? If it wasn't for him we'd probably both be dead. Grinning he continued. "Well I overheard that he and his Koneko chan are planning having one this afternoon. So how about joining me for a little… reconnaissance?" Me and Raynare looked at each other with our own grins.

After all… why would we pass up on this opportunity for a little payback?

{**Because he'd kill you if he found out?}** I couldn't help but grimace at Ddraig's words… mostly because they were right.

* * *

_**The Black Dragon (Day nineteen)**_

* * *

Being dragged by the arm I couldn't help but smile at Shirone's excitement. We were currently at an amusement park having a date together. Somewhat due to her insistence, and also because we haven't had one in a while. I personally had to admit that I was proud of the advancement everyone had made. They may still not be strong enough to take us on, but I was sure that Riser and his peerage would be massacred. But of course I was most proud of Shirone, and Milly. This is why I wanted to make this date as nice as possible… although I did feel as if we were being watched…

Looking back at Shirone I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Currently she was wearing a sleeveless white summer dress. It had two buttons which were right in the middle of her chest. It also had a red neckline with a bow right above the buttons. This kept her dress up since it didn't have any straps. It was low cut but didn't show off anything, and had a two inch wide red ribbon right underneath her chest. The dress was cut at mid-thigh and had five petal flower designs cut into the bottom. The flowers went all the way around her dress.

Then to finish it off she was wearing her cat clips, and she had tied her hair back with a red bow. To be honest I don't know why, but I liked it when she wore either simple or lolita dresses.

**[Because she is our kitten. As such her features enhance the two dress types.]** I couldn't help but agree as I looked around. I myself was wearing black slacks, and a black belt with a silver buckle. I was also wearing a blue long-sleeved button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone showing off my white t-shirt. Also for once I wasn't wearing my coat surprisingly. I however was wearing my boots, although my pants went over them. The reason I didn't bring my coat, was because I wanted to try and have a normal date.

You see each time I wear my coat; I cannot help but slightly think about my mother. Also since it was made to be my armor while in human form… I couldn't help but feel as though I was going to be attacked. Surprisingly enough this was a far more common occurrence than one might think. Until recently I didn't know that it was due to my draconic aura being enhanced by the coat. Although it was mostly thugs and pickpockets that attacked me so… nothing really to worry about.

**[Only thou wouldst say that of the two types of criminals.]** I had no words to refute his claim so I ignored him.

Turning back my attention to my kitten since we stopped, I saw her staring at something. Curious I followed her gaze until I saw what she was looking at. I couldn't help but smile at what it was. You see her gaze was set on an interesting set of stuff animals. One was a white cat with yellow eyes, and the other was a black dragon with red eyes. However what I knew truly caught her eye, was the way they were propped up. You see the cat was such a position, that it looked like it was laying on the dragons forepaws. While the dragon was lying its head on the cat's.

The dragon was different looking than the one I got for Milly. Instead of standing on its hind legs, it was sleeping on its belly. Also there wasn't a smile on it; no instead it looked more lifelike than the cartoon dragon I got my younger sister.

Both were dual prizes at a booth where you use a pop gun to shoot at the targets. Having an idea, I, for the first time during this date dragged Shirone along.

"Chri Kun what are you doing?" My answer to her question was to point at the stand while smiling. Her eyes widened as she noticed what I was doing. "Oh no! You don't have to do that! Besides most of these games are just to try and waste your money." I chuckled slightly before reassuring her warmly.

"Don't worry your pretty head Neko Chan.~ I'll win on the first try." She looked at me oddly before nodding said pretty head. We then quickly made our way to the pop gun stand. The one manning the booth was a man in his early twenties, wearing a carny outfit and had black hair and brown eyes. He looked at Shirone before turning to give me a wink before speaking.

"I trust you're here to win something for your lady friend?" I nodded my head before he continued. "Alright then here are the rules. First you're only allowed seven shots. For each stack of cans you knock over, you get to choose a stuff animal from one of the seven levels. And if you somehow hit all seven then you get the grand prize up there." He pointed at the two that Shirone was eyeing before continuing. "Now the entry fee is fifteen hundred yen. Are you sure you're up to the task? Despite how it looks this is much harder than it seems." I smirked before handing over the money.

Counting the bills he nodded his head before handing me a gun. The ammo was cork caps but I knew that I'd win the whole thing. Despite the game being rigged for me to fail, I had my own ways of winning. Taking aim I looked at the first set of cans. There were three of them neatly stacked in a pyramid formation. Pulling the trigger there was a popping sound before they were knocked over. The man clapped before I put in another cork and pumped the air in. The next set was still three cans that fell over easily enough. However the next one was a little trickier, it had six cans that seemed a bit heavier.

This was where most people would actually fail. However all I did was discreetly make the cans lighter. So when I fired again they quickly fell over. The man looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything. Though he looked even more surprised when I knocked over the next set of six.

"Wow… you're pretty good at this, but the last three sets will be rather difficult." I only smirked because to anyone else then they might've been. There were ten cans stacked up after all for the next two sets. However utilizing the same cheat I shot them over. The man actually began to sweat a bit as he laughed nervously. "Hehehe… this hasn't happened before, say are you a master marksman or something?" To make him feel better I answered his question.

"Yeah I am. Really this is kind of child's play for me." I purposely said what I did to throw him off. It worked and he shrugged before eyeing the last set carefully. This one had about fifteen cans and would normally be impossible to shoot down with a popgun at that range. The range was about twenty feet in the way back. However trying to make this look more real, I made the cans slightly less heavy while making the cork bullet heavier. I then shot at the middle can making it fall over along with the cans on top. The poor guy sighed as I placed down the gun.

"You know you're the first to actually win this game." His face then became a smile as he continued speaking."Still you get the dragon and cat congratulations!" Using a stool he grabbed the stuff animals before handing them to me. Giving my thanks I turned to a wide eyed Shirone.

Smiling I held out the dragon to her before speaking. "Here I think this one is best for you. That way I can always keep an eye on you." I winked as I said that last part causing her to giggle a bit before accepting it. Taking a closer look at it she smiled before hugging it.

She then spoke with a shy voice. "Thank you.~"

Giving my own smile I replied. "Your welcome." She then stood on her toes and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Then she started to drag me off once again. But as we left I could hear the man at the booth laughing, along with some other voices. Ignoring them I continued to spend the day with my mate just having fun. You know… before she went out to fight and worry me half to death that is.

Eventually we took a small break on a bench to eat some ice cream. Hers was dark chocolate fudge and mine was vanilla. An interesting color swap yes but that's what we chose. She was also for once on my right side, seeing how I was using my left to hold my own cone.

Seeing some get on her nose I chuckled. "Hehe… I think there's something on your nose there Neko Chan." Then before she could answer I licked it off causing her to blush. Smiling I held up my cone to her before speaking. "Here you can have a taste of mine."

"Okay…" Still blushing she took a cat like lick of mine before leaning her head on my shoulder. My response was to wrap my free arm around her. When we were done, we kept that position while watching as other people passed us by. Some of the older couples, and a few groups of teenage girls saw us and commented about how adorable we were to each other. However it wasn't until we saw a little girl holding onto the hands of her parents that Shirone spoke.

"Do you think we can ever be like that?" I looked at her questioningly before she elaborated. "I mean… do you think we can truly get married and have a child or two someday?" I knew why she why asking this kind of question. It was because her own early years was without a mother or father. So she wanted to try and be the mother she never had. Sure my adopted mother has filled the void in her heart somewhat. But it was just a little bit too late. Her young adult years were almost over, and she was too old to be tucked into bed or have story read to her. Small yet common practices of a parent with small children… something Shirone never experienced.

So with a soft and warm voice I answered her. "Of course we can Shirone. In fact I'm waiting for the day that we can make our own family. I'm sure you'll make not just a beautiful wife, but also a wonderful mother." You know when it came to Shirone and also Milly… I always meant every compliment I gave them. I never say anything that I don't actually think. Personally I like to think that it makes us grow closer. Although Shirone was quite different than Milly because well… she's my girlfriend and I love her more than a familial way.

Hearing my words Shirone blushed a deep red before speaking. "I also think that you'll make a wonderful father. And I can't wait for that day to come." She then turned to me before sitting up and kissing me on the lips. I quickly reciprocated it; although I was a bit surprised she kissed me full on the lips in public. That kiss over at the stand was just on my cheek, and she's never kissed me on the lips with strangers around.

I heard a few whistles and cat calls from around us but ignored them. There was also more laughing from some voices that sounded familiar. However I couldn't feel anyone I knew around us so I ignored it.

**[They are most jealous of our tokens of love.]** Breaking from our kiss, Shirone got up before dragging me around again. Eventually as it got late we made it to our last stop. You see by Shirone's insistence we saved the Ferris wheel for last. It was actually a rather large wheel, but had enclosed seats with a metal roof. Showing our ticket bracelets to the ride worker, we got in as he closed our door. The seats were red leather and were surprisingly soft. As we sat next to each other, and looked out the screen windows Shirone spoke with a nervous tone.

"You know… despite how much you may believe in us… I'm still worried that we may lose." Leaning back into her seat she sighed before continuing. "I mean they have way more experience fighting, and even without his healing abilities Riser isn't a pushover. Not to mention the phoenix tears they'll be carrying. I just don't know if we can win this one, and even if we do… I'm worried that I'm not strong enough to even help out." Letting out a small sigh at her lack of self-confidence, I wrapped my right arm around her before speaking.

"Do you want some advice?" She nodded her head before once again resting her head on my chest. "Alright then… my advice to you is to just do what you can. Do what you can and if you fall just do better next time. Because this isn't just a single player thing. No you have a lot of people to rely on, so if you don't have the strength… then ask your friends for some of theirs." She seemed to perk up a bit while nodding her head.

Although she looked at me surprised as I added in one final thing. "Although you want to know something… I've been relying on your strength as well. I rely on it every time we're together, because without you I'd be a much darker place right now. Truthfully I thank you since you keep my nightmares away."

Even though she had a surprised look she didn't question me. No instead she changed her face to a smile and gave me a deep kiss, when we finally broke apart it was time to get off.

After that it was time to go home seeing how the park was closing. I was also relieved as the feeling of being watched disappeared. We had decided to take the short way home because of how late it was. But something happened while we were making our way through a park. It was strange but I had felt a faint life signature, but what was worrying was that it was actually weakening. Stopping with a frown Shirone turned to question me.

"Hey is something wrong?" Shaking my head I answered her.

"I'm not too sure. But I feel as if someone's dying nearby." Her eyes widened as she looked around trying to spot anything. As for me I felt out the life signature and made my way towards it. Eventually I was led to an area of trees. That was when I picked up the faint sound of labored breathing. Moving quickly with Shirone behind me I looked behind the first tree I came across. What we saw was not what we expected.

It was a Nekomata… or more accurately a small girl that was a Nekomata. She looked to be three or four years old. Her hair was a dark pink in color; it was done so that she had bangs that almost covered her eyes. While the sides of her hair reached her chest. Although her hair as of right now was an absolute mess, and covered with matted blood. Her clothes consisted of a torn up dark blue pleated skirt, and a white button up shirt with holes that had blood coming from them. Her single tail, and her cat ears had cuts and scratch's covering them. She was also wearing bloody white shoes with matching bloody socks.

Shirone seeing her condition covered her mouth in shock. "What... no who could have done this?" I didn't answer seeing how I needed to act quickly. For each passing moment, I felt a little bit of her life force slipping away. Unfortunately the amount of injuries she had was more, than what a single nostrum could actually heal. Now for normal healing spells that'd be just fine, you could just cast it again. But as many people would forget… nostrum was a black element healing spell. Not to mention the only black healing spell. In fact it was originally created for torture.

My point is that it was dark; as such the only way to use it on the same person twice was one of two ways. One wait a whole day before using it again. Or two… wait for them to get injured again. So in other words if I wanted to heal her completely I'd have to cause her another injury, and as you may have guessed I wasn't about to hurt a little girl. Another issue was that it didn't heal infections, diseases, or even poisons. Now while she probably didn't have any illnesses or was even poisoned… some of her wounds might have been infected.

_But I have to do something…_ So quickly checking the little girl over I made a note of what was, and wasn't infected. Luckily it was mostly the smaller wounds that were; the bigger ones would be what I healed, mainly the ones on her stomach, chest, and head.

Holding my hand over her I used my spell. There was a dull black glow that encompassed her before it quickly disappeared. The worst of her wounds were now healed. I also took note that her breathing wasn't as heavy anymore. Checking her over once again I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Is she going to be okay?" Turning to Shirone I gave a small nod before answering.

"Physically speaking she'll be fine for now; we just need to get her to Asia. Mentally however… well that's what I'm worried about most." I then turned back to the small girl while gently rubbing her head. "I have no idea who or what could've done this, but for someone so young. Well I don't know how she'll be able to handle all of this. What's worse is that I can't feel any of her parents around here." Shirone nodded solemnly as I gently picked the girl up in my arms. "Alright we should hurry, don't need anyone to see us and call the cops. I doubt they'd understand, not to mention I don't think human doctors could really help here."

"Daddy?" Looking down at the girl in my arms I saw her mumbling in her sleep. Shaking my head I quickly ran off with Shirone right behind me.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Sighing I watched as Asia worked hard to heal the rest of the young girls injuries. Chris was standing close to Asia detailing the best way to heal certain wounds. The poor thing was covered in them, head to toe pretty much. Sure my mate's healing spell helped, but like he told me before it was rather limited.

_Seriously… it can heal extremely heavy wounds with ease… but when it comes to things like this? Ugh… we're lucky to have Asia._ Looking back to the small girl, I couldn't help but feel interested in her. She was after all a Nekomata, which was pretty rare nowadays. Not as rare as the Nekoshou, my race of neko. But it gave me some hope that just maybe… there was more of my kind out there. Although judging from the girl's current condition we are still be hunted.

"Mmmhmm…" My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the girl finally waking up. Stopping her use of twilight healing after quickly healing the last scratch on her cheek, Asia stepped back as me and Chris stepped forward.

We had figured it'd be best if I and he spoke to her first. Seeing how I'm also a neko and my mate is rather familiar with us. Mostly because in wanting to make sure he could keep me happy, he actually went and studied up on us. A bit endearing but unnecessary if you ask me. So letting out my cat features we waited as she opened her eyes. I quickly noticed how blue they were, as if I was looking at the sky. Slowly sitting up she looked around hazily.

Then her eyes widened in panic as she spoke. "Wher-Where ams I?!" Gently putting his left hand on her head, the little girl flinched before calming down to Chris' petting. Her reaction was something I totally understood. He did know how to scratch in just the right spot.

Keeping his hand on her head he spoke to her gently. "It's okay, don't worry we're not here to hurt you. We found you in a nearby park, so we brought you here to heal you." She looked at him suspiciously for a few moments before her gaze softened.

"I guess thath you save me's? Thanks yous." I raised an eyebrow at her way of speaking, but figured that it was most likely because of her age. Smiling he removed his hand from her head causing her to pout adorably. Deciding to come in on the conversation I spoke kindly to her.

"So… what's your name dear? I'm Shirone and he over there is Christopher Hyoudou." She turned to me and her eyes quickly widened.

"You'reth also a Nekos? The only other ones Ith seen are … weres …" Her lips started trembling as tears started going down her face. Worried I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her as she started crying. But as she spoke through her crying we learned a bit of her story. "Whys?! Why did yous do thats to mommy?! Tos Sissy?!" She also said a few more things but were incomprehensible through her tears. Although by the look of anger on my mate's face, I could tell that he deduced most of it. Thankfully he managed to compose himself as he began to message her head.

This slightly calmed her down as I began questioning her again. "Are you a bit better?" Nodding head with a sniff I continued. "Alright now can you please tell us your name?"

She gave a small nod before answering. "Mommy named me's Fuyo. Said it was afters my grandmas, and I'mth three ands a halfth." I gave a warm smile at her name, while also accepting her age. At the very least we now understood why she talked the way she did. More than likely Fuyo was still learning how to speak properly. Especially with the supernatural gift of tongues we all had going on. That was bound to muddle up her words.

"Fuyo… that's a really pretty name and you also look older than three." She smiled lightly at my words with a blush before I continued. "Now if you can, we'd like for you to tell us what happened to you. If it's too much for the moment we'll understand."

She paused for a second before nodding her head slowly. "Alrights… it all started whens the strangeth blonde haired Nekos showed at our housth. She said she felth our energy and came to see ifs she coulds stay for a bits. Daddy said we's needed to look outh for our kind. So he said yesth. However as she liveds with us, daddy began to change. He became meaner, and starteth to bully us. Then today he… he…"

Her tears were back but she still continued. "He hurt mommy badly, and mommy fell asleepth. Sissy screamed and ran whiles holding me. He still caught us, but sissy triedth to protect me. But he waveth his arm and something happen. It hurt us badly… especially sissy who then sent me's away as I fell asleep. But not before I swath her fall asleepth to." She then looked at us with big eyes full of tears, before ansking a question we really didn't want to answer.

"Whats happeneds to mommy ands sissy? Why dids they go to sleepth?" We looked at each other and then to Asia, who also looked ready to start crying her eyes out. Shaking his head Chris got up on the bed before explaining what it meant when someone died.

Wrapping an arm around her while I let go he spoke. "Fuyo… there's no easy way to say this. But your sister and mother aren't with us anymore." With wet cheeks and red eyes she looked at my mate questionably.

"Of course, theys at my housth." He took a deep breath before talking again.

"No that's not what I meant. What I meant was that their spirits no longer live in their bodies. They're… gone Fuyo… dead, they died protecting you from your father and the one who visited you."

"De-dead? Likes when my parakeet died?" She was trembling in fear and sorrow as he nodded his head. Though I could tell he was slightly relieved that she had some experience. In the end it would make this easier on not only us, but also her.

"Yes Fuyo like your parakeet. I'm sorry… but remember they loved you so much, that they did everything they could to protect you."

"Thens… thens I'th never see thems agains?" Hugging her with both arms he answered her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but yes… you won't see them again in this life." Though he tried to be as gentle as possible, it wasn't enough to stop Fuyo's tears as she cried. Feeling something inside me I couldn't help but join my mate in hugging her. At this point we also heard Asia crying lightly but chose to ignore her. We weren't trying to be mean, but right now Fuyo needed help. After a bit she finally calmed down enough to speak again.

Although she did sound pretty tired. "Whats should I'th dos now? Withouts Sissy, mommy, daddy I don'th know whath to do…" My mate was the first to quickly answer her.

"You can stay with us for now. I'm sure that'll be alright until we can find a more permanent solution." Looking up at him she gave a small smile before wrapping both arms around him.

"Thanth yous." Gently rubbing her head he just smiled as we held her for a bit longer. After a few minutes he let go before speaking.

"Alright I'll leave Shirone here with you. I just need to go and grab you some new clothes. Is that okay Fuyo Chan?" Letting go of him she looked down at her ripped up outfit with a frown. She then turned back up to him and nodded her head. "Alright then, just know they'll be a little big." My mate then gave her one last rub before leaving the room, soon followed by Asia. This left both me and Fuyo alone together.

As we waited I took the time to get to know her a bit. "So Fuyo Chan what is it that you enjoy doing?" She gained a thoughtful look while thinking. I myself inwardly frowned, mostly because we were using her age to our advantage. Being so young it was hard to keep track of multiple things. Using this we were distracting her from the deaths of her mother and sister. Along with how it was her father that did the atrocious deed. At that thought I had to suppress my rage.

_Just what kind of father would do such a thing?! Just what did this blonde Nekomata do to him that changed him so?!_

"Hey are you listhening?" Shaking my head I turned to Fuyo who was pouting. No doubt she began to speak only to find out I wasn't paying attention.

Chuckling sheepishly I answered her. "Sorry honey I got lost in thought, could you please repeat what you said?" Frowning a bit she adhered to my request.

"Fines, but listhens this thimes. Now I likes chasing butterflies, card games, watcthing birdies, eating fishies, climbing trees, ands picking flowers!" She then gained a downcast look before continuing. "I also likes ith when sissy read books to me. But nows…" Hugging her tightly I spoke softly.

"Well then how about I read to you?" She nodded her head before resting it on my chest. A few minutes later Chris came back in with a long pink short-sleeved nightgown.

"Well it might be a little big, but it's the best I got for sleepwear." Walking over to us he handed the dress to me before leaving again. "The bathrooms free right now, so I suggest getting cleaned up before getting dressed. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Fuyo thanked him before getting off the bed. Following her lead I got off and quickly led her to the floors bathroom. Then after a long time in there we got dressed in our night clothes.

It was just the thing to help her out. She was now clean and seemed a lot more relaxed. That's when we went to talk to my mate. Fuyo wanted to ask him something before going to bed. Knocking on his door it was answered by an already dressed Chris.

Seeing Fuyo he smiled before speaking. "Finally nice and clean eh? I bet it must feel nice to be clean, while wearing something clean." Gripping my hand she nodded her head before speaking.

"Thanks you… but cansth I ask yous a questhion?" Nodding his head she continued. "Canst I sleeps with both of yous? Both of yous feel likes mommy and daddy before…" Her voice trailed off, but we understood what she was getting at. Looking at each other we both smiled before my mate answered her.

"Sure I don't mind; just don't kick us off the bed." She giggled at his joke before we entered his room. Walking up to his bed Fuyo crawled on before lying down in the middle. Smiling Chris laid on her left, while I took her right side. After that it wasn't long before she was sound asleep. Seeing her asleep I spoke to my mate softly so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Just what are we going to do? I mean we have to try and take care of her for now, and also keep her safe from her father. And also that bit… woman." I really wanted to curse the one responsible, but I had no idea if the word would enter Fuyo's head. I'm not going to corrupt such a young girls mind thank you very much!

Sighing he spoke. "I don't know but we need to manage. As for the other two… well if her father's under an illusion or some kind of spell we help him. If not… we'll have no choice but to take care of him and the one responsible. And know that I do not say this lightly." I looked at him sadly before nodding my head. I already knew about his stance on killing and more than likely, it would be extremely difficult to do the deed. But I had faith that he'd do the right thing in the end. Especially since I planned on ending their lives if it turns out it was needed. After all I didn't have quite as many reserves on killing as Christopher did.

So with that thought I placed a protective arm over our newest resident before falling asleep.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

**(Day Twenty, One day before the rating game)**

* * *

As it would turn out the next day would be fairly interesting. Mostly because while everyone in the house knew of Fuyo's existence… no one but me, Chris, and Asia knew anything about her. Another reason was how this morning's breakfast had gone.

It started out pretty normal all things considered. My mate even managed to find a dark pink summer dress for Fuyo to wear. He had also promised to take her out clothes shopping today. However we had an issue, you see being so young Fuyo didn't quite know how to hide her cat features. To rectify that we had her wear a dark pink beret, while having her wrap her tail around her waist. It was the best we could come up with. I myself decided to wear what I wore on my first date with Chris. He wore what he had on when following Issei and Raynare… so basically his everyday clothes.

Speaking of whom… Chris was also worrying about what to tell his parents. Now while I knew mom would accept the circumstances, I also knew she'd talk to me later about what really happened.

The only person to really worry about was… well dad. _It seems I still haven't gotten used to calling him that yet._ Shaking my head I walked downstairs while holding Fuyo's right hand. Once in the dining room, we saw that everyone had woken up early. This clearly frustrated Chris, as he worked quickly to help make breakfast with mom. Catching sight of us Mom turned around with an eyebrow raised. I quickly mouthed a tell you later and she nodded her head.

Luckily enough dad had to go to work early so he wasn't here. Even so no one said anything until we actually sat down to eat; today there were waffles, eggs, and bacon. Much to Fuyo's delight as she started to make a mess while eating. I had sat on her left, with Chris on her right. After him were Milly, Raynare, Issei, Asia, Ophis, Ulysses, Juda sensei, Mom, and then Keno. Seeing the mess on her face my mate chuckled before grabbing a napkin and wiping her face off a bit.

"You remind me of how Milly used to be." Hearing this Milly quickly retorted.

"I wasn't that messy Chris Nii! I was a clean and lady like individual." She said that with finality, even though we couldn't help but laugh which caused her to pout. It was then that everyone finally started speaking. Starting the questioning was mom.

"So… where exactly did you find this adorable girl? After all, I'm pretty sure she's not yours." She had said that last bit with some wiggling eyebrow, so we knew she was suggesting something else. This caused us both to blush while Milly and Fuyo looked confused. Of course what Fuyo said next made my heart skip a beat.

"Theys savth me! And now I wanth thems to be my seconth mommy ands daddy!" We all stared at her while she looked around confused. Of course Ulysses' snorting, as he tried to hold in his laughter didn't help the situation.

Speaking to her softly my mate tried to answer her question. "Fuyo Chan I'm sorry but it doesn't exactly work like that." She tilted her head to the side not getting it.

"Ith doesn'th… buth then whath should I do?" Before Chris could say anything else mom spoke up with a sly smile.

"Of course they can be your new mommy and daddy! And now I have a granddaughter to spoil!~" We looked at her in shock as Fuyo clapped her hands. At this point Ulysses was now full blown laughing.

"Bwahaha! Welcome to parenthood! HAHAHA! Oh wow now I'm an uncle!" I really wanted to strangle him right now. Thankfully Fuyo seemed to not pick up on our facial language, as she spoke with a huge smile.

"YEAHS! Now I finally hathes a grandma, ands uncles! Ith great righth mommy, daddy?" I and Chris both looked at each other before sighing. At this point we didn't have it in us to shut Fuyo down. So instead I opted to give her a one armed hug while my mate glared at everyone else. Said everyone else was now laughing their heads off. Well everyone but Milly, and Ophis who were looking thoughtful.

That was when Milly spoke. "So… not only am I not the youngest anymore… but now I'm an aunt? That's great!" That was when Ophis spoke.

"I also have a new cousin… I like that." It was now official; we had just adopted Fuyo as our daughter. Even though we didn't fill out any paper work or even consent forms. Coincidentally this entire situation started after we had just talked about having a family of our own.

_Well here's the start to one I guess…_ Still looking back at Fuyo's smiling face; I couldn't help but smile myself despite the situation. _Ah well… I'm sure we'll come to enjoy this._ At this point I couldn't help but wrap both my arms around her and kiss her forehead. She giggled before Chris spoke seriously.

"Alright I guess we now have a daughter. But we're still students, and mom and dad still have to work… so who'll watch her during the day?" I pursed my lips in thought, what he said was true. And I know bringing her to school outside of club hours was a bad idea. The rumor mill was already bad enough after all… it was then that Juda sensei spoke with a smile.

"Well since I don't have anything going on, I can watch her!" My mate only looked at him before getting up and walking away from the table. "Hey where are you going?!" Chris turned around before speaking.

"I don't trust you with my little girl. So I'm going to call Glacial to see if she can arrive earlier."

Juda sensei looked quite offended as he spoke. "You don't trust me?! But I've done a good job looking after Keno! Also come on you trust me at least right Koneko? I taught you quite a bit of stuff aren't I right?" As Chris turned to Keno I couldn't help but give my sensei a lopsided smile and a shrug.

"Do you happen to agree with that statement?"

Sighing she shook her head. "No." Juda looked like he had been shot as he stared at his sister. He also seemed to die at what she said next. "Really it was mostly Glacial that looked after me, and also taught me girl stuff. Juda was pretty much worthless in most things. Especially when he came up with schemes alongside your brother Ulysses." Falling out of his chair he started crying as Ulysses laughed.

"Hahaha! Well it seems you've been pegged Juda! But I'm sure my little Ophis believes I'm a good father!" Taking a sip of water Ophis then quickly shut him down.

"You may be better, but not by much dad." Ulysses quickly joined Juda in the corner, crying about how his little girl was entering her rebellious stage. Looking back at Chris I nodded my head solemnly. After all this was a perfect example as to why we shouldn't let them watch Fuyo.

"You can go and call Glacial now Chri Kun. I wouldn't want these two looking after our impressionable daughter. Even if I trust Juda sensei with my life. They just aren't good role models." While said adopted daughter looked absolutely confused at this point, my mate only nodded his head as he made his way towards the SN or Supernatural Office. When he was safely out of hearing distance mom then looked at me sternly.

"So what actually happened Koneko Chan? After all I'm pretty sure Fuyo isn't exactly a normal girl now is she?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her wide eyed. She snorted before speaking. "Don't look too surprise now. I'm a lot smarter than I look, and I've taken care of both Christopher and Milly. I've seen my sons eyes turn into red slits, and I was there when Christopher had his nightmares. Plus I've already seen Koneko's Nekoshou traits." I sighed as I took off Fuyo's hat, mom's eyes widened softly before smiling. "It would seem my son has a habit of attracting cute kittens then."

Everyone chuckled while I and Fuyo blushed a bit. She then turned serious. "Tell me what happened?" Looking at Fuyo who now looked depressed, I hugged her tightly. I then began telling everyone what she had told us, and how we found her in the woods. At the end almost everyone looked downright furious. As for Milly, Asia, and Ophis seemed to have some tears in their eyes, even though Asia had already heard this tale already. Fuyo was now slightly crying as she remembered what happened.

Mom then spoke up angrily. "How could someone do that to their own family?! It's just like chr… ah never mind it's just plain horrible! How could such _monsters_ exist?!" I couldn't help but look at her strangely while the dragons and Keno looked at her in a new light.

Whatever she was going to say must be important. But why didn't she finish? There was also the way she said monsters instead of monster. However before I could ask her anything Chris came back in.

"Alright then Glacial said that she'd try making it here in three days. She decided to make a stop in Russia, apparently she was trying to… why are all of you looking downright murderous?" Looking around the table I too noticed that they all looked about ready to kill someone.

Sighing I shook my head. It's just one of those days isn't it? After that it was a lengthy conversation about how mom already knew, and also how I had just told them about Fuyo. To say my mate was surprised was an understatement. Although he looked extremely worried when mom mentioned she was around for his nightmares. But one soft smile later seemed to calm him down. In the end he just chuckled before speaking.

"Well I guess me and Fernus were mistaken… we can't hide anything from you can we? Although I am sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner, it's just… I didn't know how you'd react."

Smiling she reassured him. "Don't worry honey; you're my son now no matter what happens, and no matter what you are that won't change. Besides we got this huge house because of you, so really why should I complain?" After sharing a laugh we quickly began discussing plans for Fuyo. It was then decided that until she could hide her cat features, she would be homeschooled. We also gave her the room to the right of mine, which was right next to Ophis' which was followed by Asia's.

_We need to make a map of this place._ With that we began to talk amongst ourselves as we finished eating. Once we were finally done we cleaned up before getting ready to head on out. We did promise to get Fuyo some new clothes. Although when I asked if he had enough money, my mate gave me a sly look.

"You don't have to worry about that Neko Chan. Because let's just say… I managed to come into quite a bit of money recently." At his words Issei, Juda, and Ulysses glared at him. Confused I decided to just role with it. But if I had to guess… then I would have to say that he more than likely swindled them while playing poker.

I could only shake my head at his antics. But I guess it wasn't completely his fault. After all… he did say he only started cheating when Altus brought him into his plans. Now it had pretty much become a bad habit, at least when he was playing certain card games. Or like yesterday when he cheated to get me that stuffed dragon. Yes I knew that he cheated when doing that, but seeing how it was made so that the person would fail… well I wasn't mad about that. Plus I'm a devil… scheming is sort of in our blood so I could appreciate a good swindle.

After finding Fuyo some slightly big shoes we made our way out. We had decided that our first stop at the mall was the shoe store. There we got her a pair of black boots, a pair of brown shoes, a pair of blue sandals, and a pair of pink dress shoes. After that we left to go and grab her some actual clothes. When we were done we now had a few bags full, and I'll admit… I may have added to the pile myself. Stopping for lunch at burger place, I saw my mate sighing as he compared all the receipts.

"It's expensive being a family man…" I couldn't help but giggle a bit while patting his back.

"Oh cheer up; you know how much we appreciate what you do for us." Giving a hollow chuckle he put his wallet along with the receipts into his coat pocket.

"Well now that we're done we should probably head to the club room. I had promised to go over strategies with Rias."

I nodded my head and we made our way over to the club room. Fuyo even got a ride on top of my mate's shoulders. _He really is great with kids._ Giggling I watched them as Chris tried to help her with her speech a bit. Eventually we did make it to the ORC room but we hesitated walking inside. I mean we did just practically adopt Fuyo, making us pretty much her parents… Sighing I took a deep breath before coming up with an idea. It was stupid, yet quick and right to the point.

Steeling my resolve I quickly opened up the door before yelling. "We're here and we brought along an adopted daughter!" Everyone but those who already knew stopped what they were doing to stare at us. It was awkwardly silent until Kiba spoke up.

"You have a youthful what now?"

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **

**Order of the elements does mater. **

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**Black: Rias**

**White: Raynare**

**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue, White: Asia**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

* * *

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Judan: So there we go… the adorable little girl that causes a huge amount of trouble is here.**

**Christopher: What did you just say about my darling girl?**

**Judan: Uh… nothing?**

**Christopher: That's what I thought…**

**Shadow: You are a pansy.**

**Judan: Why you little…**

**Slayer: Okay break it up!**

**Argentum: I think I'm starting to understand just why it takes so long to finish these chapters.**

**Shadow: Wait… did you just now start to figure that out?**

**Argentum: Well no… but I thought it was a good time to say it.**

**Judan: Oh my gosh…**

**Slayer: Whelp… I for one don't care! So I'll just finish this right now.**

**Christopher: Yeah that's sounds like it's for the best.**

**Slayer: Alright then… This has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Slayer: Oh yeah you guys are still going to fix my house right?**

**Shadow: I'll get right on it...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Slayer: Whelp nice to know that things are running along smoothly… speaking of which… Chris, Shadow! You both better be still working!**

**Christopher/Shadow: WE ARE!**

**Judan: Sheesh… just how many times are we going to have to fix your house?**

**Slayer: (Points a pistol at Judan) You do realize you've destroyed this place a few times to right?**

**Judan: Uh… maybe?(Bang!) WHOAH!**

**Slayer: Oops… my finger slipped…**

**Kiba: Everyone please keep calm… the air is turning unyouthful here.**

**Argentum: Oh my gosh…**

**Kiba: What?**

**Shadow: Poor Kiba is truly impossible to save at this point… way to corrupted now…**

**Fuyo: Whys isth Kiba Cor-coru- that word?**

**Christopher: First it's corrupted sweet heart. But you see Kiba is convinced of something he shouldn't be. So please just don't listen to a thing he says.**

**Fuyo: Muuu…. Fine Daddy.**

**Shadow: Ah… isn't she just adorable?~ I love her so much!**

**Slayer: Who said you two could stop working?**

**Shadow/Christopher: Sorry boss!**

**Slayer: (Nods head) Good now don't slack off! Or else I'll throw you into the lovecraftian reality. See what you do against Dagon or Azathoth.**

**Argentum: Okay… I think that's a bit much… so how about we let Kiba end this before we do something we might regret?**

**Slayer: Fine…**

**Kiba: Alright! We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Slayer: Oh yeah one last thing… (Fires pistol)**

**Judan: Argh!**

**Slayer: That's better… also good on you Kiba for restraining yourself in front of Fuyo.**

**Kiba: Even I don't have a death wish…**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Ten: The continuation of a Cheat

_**The Black Dragon (Day of the game)**_

* * *

_Well isn't this a cozy atmosphere…_ Looking around me from my spot on the couch I sighed. I was in the clubroom and I could see that everyone was rather high-strung.

"What's with all of this doom and gloom?! Come on guys we worked your buts and faces into the ground! Have a little bit more faith will ya!" Well everyone but Keno that is, but she was also a slight battle maniac. But I at least can understand that a bit, but I only like tough opponents. To be honest I've been rather disappointed lately with my most recent battles. Dohnaseek was nothing but talk… and I also sullied that battle by killing him. Then for Sera… well she didn't exactly stay for too long. I would've sparred with either Ulysses or Juda these following weeks, but again we were quite busy.

Shaking my head I turned to Shirone who was on my right. She was messing with her pair of black fingerless combat gloves. She was also wearing a new set of clothes; it was actually one of the outfits she asked me to buy for her yesterday. She was now wearing a white short skirted Kimono. It was accented black and se a black obi around her waist. Attached to her obi was some kind of utility belt. It had about five different squared shaped pouches. She didn't exactly tell me what she had in them, saying that they were a surprise. Although she looked at Juda when she said that.

Shirone was also wearing black tights and what she called gladiator strappy sandals. A weird name but then again I wasn't a woman so what would I know? Though she also seemed to be wearing shinobi tabi on her feet as well. Then finally she had on the necklace I gave her and her cat clips.

As she was fidgeting she leaned against me while her cat ears and tails twitched about in nervousness. The only thing I could do now at this time was, gently pet her head and scratch her ears. It only worked slightly much to my own dismay. Shaking my head I decided to see how everyone else was doing.

Looking around I saw that everyone else was also rather nervous. During my observation I also decided to take a look at what everyone else was wearing. Asia was in her old nun clothes, Kiba in his school uniform along with Rias and Issei, Akeno was in some kind of miko outfit for some reason, and then Keno was back in her usual purple outfit. I had asked everyone to wear more protective clothing, but it seems as if only Shirone really listened to me on that. Mostly because she gave me a sad kitty face, all the while she begged for me to enchant her clothes.

As you may have guessed… I easily and quickly caved.

**[I wouldst done the same.]** Shaking my head I turned to my mate to see if I could help her.

"You know I thought I told you not to worry about this. I know that all of you will win, plus if things get to dicey Keno can easily pull out a win for you." Sighing she shook her head before speaking softly.

"I know… but it's not just that I'm worried about."

"Hmm?"

"I mean I'm also worried about Fuyo… we only had her for what? Thirty six hours now right? I just feel kind of bad leaving her with Mom like that. I mean we should be the ones looking out for her!" All of the sudden her nervous demeanor changed as she became a little angry. "There are still so many things I need to teach her, and I think spending time with her right now is important! If it wasn't for Riser we could've just spent the day with her! Oh when I get my hands on him!" I couldn't help but stare at Shirone as she began ranting.

_You know for some reason I'm starting to actually fear for Riser's life._

**[I agree with thy assessment. Our mate certainly has a beautiful motherly instinct. Although ripping out Riser's spine and shoving it up his… um… thou knowst what, might be unwarranted.]**

_I can't help but agree with you there. Still remember what happened yesterday? To be honest I'm surprised Akeno can still fight!_

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Activate!**_

* * *

Sitting down I looked around nervously as everyone stared at us. At least Kiba, Rias, and Akeno which was rather awkward… their stares were directed to Fuyo who was sitting on my lap. Completely oblivious to their looks as she sat happily, also my "wife" wasn't exactly helping the situation either. No instead she was focusing entirely on our new daughter. Tickling her, telling her stories, and many other motherly things. Now don't get me wrong, it definitely would have put a smile on my face… in other conditions… But right now I could only imagine what was going through the others heads.

Luckily I didn't have to wonder for long as Rias spoke. "So… may I ask where you found um…"

"Fuyo."

"Yes Fuyo, thanks Hyoudou San. Now where did you find her? I mean we you were only gone for twenty hours, how did you have time to adopt this little girl?" Looking down at Shirone who was preoccupied, I saw her quickly look into my eyes before turning back to Fuyo. It was then that I quickly understood what she was trying to do.

**[Again our mate thinks ahead.]** Agreeing with Fernus I turned to the others as I explained what happened to our new daughter. At the end I looked around and saw that everyone looked extremely angry. Especially Akeno for some reason, I could even see some lightning coming off of her. Looking down I saw that thanks to Shirone, Fuyo was too distracted to listen in on the conversation. I smiled at this because it meant she didn't have to once again relive bad memories.

"This is extremely un-youthful!" Hearing that, everyone quickly turned to Kiba with looks of confusion. Seeing everyone staring at him he coughed into his hand before speaking again. "I mean how terrible! How could anyone do that to their own daughter?! Especially someone as cute and adorable as Fuyo Chan here!" We stared at him for a bit longer before Rias started speaking.

"Right… I have to agree with you… on that last part… Regardless, as someone who puts my family first, I find that this is one of the worst crimes I've ever heard of! And since I've had to study much of our history being an heiress and all, that is saying quite a bit!" She then took her eyes off Fuyo and directed her attention to me. "So… what are you going to do, if you meet the ones responsible?" Looking around I saw that everyone was now staring at me.

So with a sigh I answered her. "The blonde haired Nekomata I know we will have to eliminate. Though I don't say this lightly, but I know that she's probably the whole source of this incident. As for Fuyo's original father… I'll reason with him if I can, you know to try and find out why he did it. But if his answers aren't satisfactory, then I'll have no choice but to get rid of him as well… permanently." After that everyone nodded their heads solemnly, and the tension in the air receded. It was then that everyone began to ask Fuyo questions about herself, and also tried to get her to laugh.

Although Shirone froze at Akeno's next words. "You know at first I thought Fuyo was actually your biological daughter. But now I think I was just surprised. After all it hasn't nearly been long enough since Hyoudou San had sex with you, and popped your cherry Koneko Chan.~" I had to admit… I also got angry at the queen for saying those things in front of a three year old. Especially my three year old!

But the feeling of malice next to me, quickly made me want to jump into a hole. Looking towards my mate, I saw her get up with an innocent smile and walk over to Akeno.

"Akeno…" Looking down at her she started questioning her.

"Yes wha-?!" That was as far as she got since Shirone slammed her fist into her stomach, and sent her through a wall. Everyone sat in their seats wide eyed while the person nearest to her. As in Issei… gulped and slowly backed away. However the next words out of Fuyo's mouth, made Shirone's outburst… seem like a fire cracker in comparison to what happened next.

"Mommy, why didth you hith Akenos likes thath? Is ith because of whaths she saids? Also whaths secs and cheery mean?" Everyone could only look at Fuyo for a split second before slowly turning to Shirone. Her ears and tails now out as they waved menacingly in the air. Turning back to Fuyo she spoke in a sweet motherly voice.

"Don't worry about that sweetie; Akeno was just being extremely rude. I'll go down and make sure she minds her manners now.~"

Fuyo only nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay mommy!" Shirone then jumped through the hole created by Akeno's body. It was then over the cries of pain, that we learned to always watch what we say around Fuyo.

**[Christopher… I thinkest we need to warn Ulysses… Because I know that Shirone will be harsher on our brother.]**

_I'll say… In fact I think we just need to warn everyone in general! I wasn't even this bad when I was taking care of Milly! _Safe to say we all quickly became afraid of Shirone's wrath that day. But because of that I couldn't help but apologize to Rias for what I did to her during our first meeting. Specifically stating that this territory should've belonged to Koneko all along. Funnily enough… she agreed.

* * *

_**Flashback Gear Deactivate!**_

* * *

Shaking my head from the memory I turned to Akeno, who was walking completely fine. Although she did give the occasional nervous glance towards my white haired mate. Thus showing that she was now afraid my Shirone.

_I guess either Asia or Juda healed her up._ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the clubroom door opening. Looking over I saw Grayfia walking in.

"Can all non-participants please follow me; the rating game will be starting soon." Standing up I kissed Shirone's forehead one last time before making my way out. Thanking me Grayfia stayed to talk with them for a bit before exiting and closing the door. She then placed a hand on my shoulder before teleporting us to a new location. It was then that I had to admit that I was impressed. It was almost exactly like an arena, except inside the fighting area was an exact replica of the academy. There were also some magical screens showing different parts of the field. The screens were also switching to different pictures every so often.

"Hey there bro!~" Groaning I turned to Ulysses.

"I see that they invited you for some reason." He pouted before giving his retort.

"Of course I was invited! I helped with their training as well didn't I? Besides Ophis also wanted to watch and who am I to deny her? Or… anyone for that matter…" Shaking my head I looked around for said dragon goddess, before seeing her a little ways down. Making my way over there I spotted a few people near her. One was Juda, who was talking to some black haired girl in some magical girl outfit. For some reason she reminded me of Sona. Milly was also there talking to Ophis, they were wearing their regular dresses.

There was also a man with long red hair whom I had to assumed was Sirzechs. Rias' older brother, next to him was two others. One was a middle aged man with long red hair that was kept in a ponytail. He also had a short red beard and blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt with a frilly collar, and black slack and shoes. Next to him was a fairly young looking woman with medium length brown hair and purple eyes. She was also wearing a brown and red Victorian like dress with white tights and brown dress shoes. For a second I would've said that she was Rias' older sister.

Seeing me approach Sirzechs waved me over. "So you're Ulysses younger brother. I must admit you two really don't look anything a like."

Chuckling I replied politely. "We do get that a lot, but I can't say the same about you. For you Sirzechs, Rias' older brother am I right?"

"Already figured it out did you? You're definitely smarter than your brother. Now let me introduce you to the others here." First pointing to the girl in the magical outfit he spoke. "This here is Serafall Leviathan; you would know her as the Maou in charge of foreign affairs, and as Sona's sister." Upon being introduced she did a twirl before striking some odd pose and speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!~" I stared for a bit before speaking.

"Yes it's nice to meet you as well."

**[How canst that be Sona's relative?!]** Mentally shrugging I turned back to the red haired man who was being introduced next.

"And this is my father, Zeoticus Gremory." Approaching who I now knew for sure was their father I shook his hand while he smiled politely at me.

"It's nice to meet you. Your brother has told us good things about you, while also complaining about your supposed aggressive actions towards him."

I couldn't help but groan at that. "Yeah well Ulysses has always been a man-child I'll tell you that. Speaking of which where is he?" Turning around I couldn't help but slap my forehead when I spotted him. He was still back to where I was teleported in, flirting with Grayfia. Sirzechs seeing this growled before turning to me.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be right back.~" He then ran off towards them, more than likely to stop my brother. At the same time I saw a jealous look come upon Serafall's face. Deciding not to even bother with that I turned to the last person in the little group.

"And you are miss?" Giggling she answered me.

"I'm Venelana, Rias' and Sirzechs' mother. It's nice to see the one who helped out my daughter so much. Especially considering this whole situation could've been avoided in the first place!" She then turned to glare at her husband who nervously cleared his throat before speaking.

"How about we all sit down and begin watching. I'm sure it'll begin soon enough." I couldn't help but roll my eyes along with the other two women at his words. Still I sat down next to Ophis who was eating some popcorn. Where she got it I'll never know, but when she got up and sat on my lap. She was soon followed by Milly as Ophis offered me some popcorn.

"Do you want any Uncle Chris?" Smiling lightly I rubbed her head before replying.

"Sure, thank you very much Ophis Chan." I then took some and quickly tossed them into my mouth. All the while ignoring the staring from the others, because really… based on what I've learned about Ophis I couldn't blame them. Didn't mean I had to be scared of her though. She was adorable after all…

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Taking a deep breath I looked outside to see a replica of the school. Really the only difference was tha the sky was red. Shaking my head, I still felt nervous despite Christopher's best attempts to calm me down. I mean I know he said to rely on the others, but I didn't want to become dead weight. I mean Issei with enough time could easily boost himself to be even stronger than the rest of us. Asia was now amazing with shields and barriers, and Keno… well she was still the strongest one of us here.

Before I could continue my thoughts I heard Rias start speaking. "Alright everyone this is it!" Everyone quickly turned their attention to her as she continued speaking. "Now we've trained hard for this day, and I know if we do this carefully we'll win for sure. But first I'd like Akeno to pass out the magic communicators. That way I'll be able to monitor everyone's positions." Walking around to each of us Akeno handed us what looked like small glowing balls. Quickly I put it into my right cat ear after letting out my Yokai features.

Seeing this Rias smiled at me before continuing. "Now then… first off we need to fortify our defenses. With Riser having eight pawns, things could get hectic if they all promote to a queen. So Kiba I'll leave that to you. Now I'll need Koneko and Issei to go to the gym. That area is a large center piece and a middle ground which we'll need to deal with quickly. It is a strategic position, which is why after you deal with the pieces Riser no doubt sent there. We'll have Akeno destroy it. Now as Christopher had said yesterday when we actually began planning…"

Rias turned to glare at Akeno for a second before turning back to the rest of us. "Riser's queen will most likely be stationed there for a counter attack. I would like for Keno san to be there to take her out. Seeing how Akeno would still be recovering from her spell. Next would be for all three of you to meet up with Kiba to take out Riser's remaining pieces. Then we'll all meet up back here and wait for Riser to come to us. That way we can all recuperate before the final battle. Is there any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Good! Now Kiba please move out now, we'll want as much time as possible for setting up those traps."

He nodded his head before leaving to begin his part. As for the rest of us we waited for Riser to start moving his pieces. Now while that might give them the element of surprise, we still had a little trick of our own. My mates seal was still active, which meant Riser hadn't noticed that his strongest ability wasn't useable yet. So sitting on the couch I felt someone sit down next to me. Looking over I was surprised to see Issei.

But before I could ask him anything he spoke. "You know… I don't think you have anything to be nervous about." I blinked at him in surprise before he elaborated. "I saw you earlier with Chris; it was easy to tell that you were worried. But I don't think you have to be, we'll win this easily enough and then you can go back and tell an embellished tale to Fuyo." I couldn't help but giggle at this. Because despite his perverse nature, he still knew what buttons to hit. Because what he said was true, plus I also think that Fuyo would like a story to listen to when we got back.

Smiling at my reaction he continued speaking. "Yeah I thought you'd like that. But you know… I don't think we've actually ever really talked. I mean you're technically my sister now and we've pretty much left each other alone." Thinking back on it I had to actually agree with Issei. "So how about we all get together as a family once this is all over. Me, you, Chris, Milly, and Fuyo I think that'd be rather nice."

Thinking on his words I nodded my head gratefully. "You know I think I'll actually like that."

Our conversation was interrupted by Kiba over the com. _"Well everyone I think I've set up enough traps here. Now I'll stay here, and take out any unyouthful person who isn't done in by the traps."_ Rias smiled awkwardly before replying.

"Thanks… and good work Kiba." She then turned to the rest of us. "Now with that done the rest of you better start moving."

"""Hai!""" We quickly filed out of the clubroom and headed over to the gym. Once there Keno and Akeno went into hiding. As for me and Issei we stood outside the door.

That's when Issei grinned evilly. "You know… I think we need to announce our presence. What do you think?" Smirking I went up to the gym doors. I then knocked on it twice, before using my new strength to kick the door off its hinges. What came over the speakers surprised me however.

"_Riser's pawn Mira has been retired."_ It was Grayfia who was doing the announcements; still I seriously didn't think the door would hit anyone like that. Inside I started to hear some panicked shouting.

"Mira no! They'll pay for this!" Clearing my throat I decided to just get this over with and so walked inside the gym. Once inside I saw three others in there, one was a well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair was styled into two Chinese buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area.

The other two were twins,with turquoise hair. They kept them tied on one side of their head with a yellow ribbon opposite to their sister. They both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, they also wore orange wristbands on their right wrists. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue. Although one had a red carrying case, and the other had a blue one.

Seeing walk in the Chinese girl yelled at us. "You! How dare you use such an underhanded trick to pick one of us off!" The twins also voiced their agreements. Scratching his head Issei tried to calm them down.

"Um… That was a complete accident; we didn't mean to hit your friend with that door." Apparently the twins didn't believe him, as they charged at Issei with their chainsaws. However believing that he'd survive I turned back to the girl who first yelled at us.

"So I guess it's you and me, I'm Rias' rook Koneko." I then stepped into my new fighting stance. This had my arms out in front of me with my hands facing away from my body. My feet were also apart with my left foot forward.

Seeing the stance the girl smirked. "Isn't that piguaquan? Hmph, I didn't expect to see a martial arts style from home in this fight. This just might be interesting. Now then I'm Xuelan Riser Sama's rook. I'll also be taking you down!" She then charged at me while I prepared to fight her head on. Blocking her right handed punch I went in with a palm thrust. Smirking she tried to block it, however she didn't expect my strength and was pushed back a bit. Holding onto her left forearm she grimaced in pain before speaking to me again.

"What was that?! I've never felt someone hit so hard!" I could only smirk as I thought back to my training. You see by the end of it, the weights I had on were over one ton. Sure before I could carry around five hundred pounds, but now I'm much faster and stronger than before. So I could only giggle when I reached into my front pouch and pulled out a green crystal. Clenching it I then held it out as a strong gust of wind shot out from it. Xuelan's eyes widened as the wind slammed into her, forcing her to hit the back wall of the gym.

A second later Grayfia spoke as my opponent's body disappeared into blue particles. _"Riser's rook Xuelan has been retired."_ I smiled while looking down to my hands, clenching and unclenching them I finally realized what Christopher was trying to tell me.

_I guess I really do have the strength to help my friends now. _After putting the crystal away, I looked back over to Issei, I watched as he dodged the twins with ease as he spoke.

"You know I must really thank my brother after this. Having to dodge and attack him in his dragon form has really paid off. Speaking of which…" Moving quickly I saw him bring his knee into contact with the twin holding the red case. She didn't even see it coming and fell onto her back as she held her jaw. She was in pain but not injured enough to be retired.

Seeing this her sister called out to her. "Nel! You'll pay for that!" She then started attacking Issei even faster; however in anger her moves became sloppier. Taking advantage of this Issei sidestepped to the right after she swung at her kneeing the girl in the stomach. Doubling over she growled at him. "I am Ile… Riser's pawn! A devil who has much more experience than you. So how can a human be so strong as to beat me?! Did Rias recruit you over the last few weeks?"

Chuckling Issei answered her. "Nope still a human being, only one who's being trained to overcome their natural limitations." She continued to glare at him when we heard Rias over the com.

"_Good work you two! Now get out of there as Akeno's about to blow the building!"_ Quickly taking in her words we ran out the way we came. Much to Ile's surprise as she started yelling and calling us cowards. I will say that it didn't last long, as the entire building exploded thanks to a lightning bolt. Above us was our queen who was laughing at the crater she made.

"_Riser's pawns Ile, and Nel have been retired." _At that announcement I and Issei couldn't help but high-five at our accomplishment. That was when Grayfia spoke again. _"Four of Riser's pawns retired."_

_I guess that means Kiba's traps actually worked. But still… Riser has half his peerage left. _We were doing good but there was still much work to do. _Also those last pawns might be a problem if they promote._ At the moment Riser still had a queen, rook, two knights, two pawns, and two bishops, not to mention himself if he actually attacked.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rias. _"Good work, now go and meet up with Kiba. I'm sure between the four of you the rest of Riser's peerage will be easy pickings." _After giving positive responses the three of us started to move towards our knight's location. However before I got to far a light encompassed me, followed by the others yelling out to me in worry. So you could understand why I was confused when the light died down. Blinking I looked around me to see that the area around me was now a small crater. Except for the spot I was standing on.

Looking over I saw Issei staring at me in disbelief, followed by someone yelling from above. "How did I miss?! She was right there!" Looking up I saw who I could only guess was Riser's queen. More than likely she was Yubelluna Riser's queen. Now Yubelluna much to my chargen is a busty girl with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire consisted of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides.

She also had black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. She also had on a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. Then finally in her right hand was a staff-like scepter. She was also wearing purple lipstick.

_Why is it that almost every female I meet is bigger than me? Even Nel and Ile were bigger than me! _It was then that I realized what actually happened. Yubelluna, also known as the bomb queen, must've tried to hit me with a spell. But for some reason it didn't affect me at all. _But what could have happened?_ Thinking for a bit I quickly came to a realization and I couldn't help but voice it.

"My necklace!" Looking down at the gift my mate gave me I held it in my right hand. I also couldn't help but chuckle, as I thought back to the "little" protection charm he said he put on it.

_Little huh? The enchantment stood up to a high-class devil's spell without taking a scratch._

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the protection charm worked. I knew that it could handle weak attacks from a dragon god, but I didn't know about anything else.

_I guess this goes to show just how much of a power difference is between us._ Now while I understood what happened, the ones next to me were quite flabbergasted as to what happened, if Sirzechs comments were anything to go by.

"Did Riser's queen miss or something? Because that was should've been impossible." I couldn't help but laugh making everyone turn to me. "What's so funny Black Dragon Sama?" Shaking my head I answered him.

"First off Christopher is just fine, no Sama is needed here. Secondly I guess you could thank me for your confusion, you see a while ago I gave that necklace to Koneko as a gift. I had put not only a color changing charm on it, but also a shield charm. At the time I didn't think it would be this strong. But then again I'm only familiar with the strength of a Dragon god. So it might seem powerful to you, but to me it was only a little bit of extra protection."

Sirzechs nodded his head in understanding while his mother began questioning me. "I can easily understand the differences in our strengths. But… what I want to know is why you gave little Koneko Chan the necklace in the first place." Unfortunately before I could answer a slightly burnt Ulysses spoke up.

"That's easy… you see my little bro here has claimed Koneko as his mate. I must say it's nice to see my little brother growing up so nicely." He nodded his head sagely while my eyes began twitching. I then "stretched" out my left hand and "accidentally" decked him in the face. "Argh! Why is it always the face with you?!" Ignoring the looks I was now getting from everyone I turned back to watch the match. All the while Ophis and Milly started laughing at his pain.

_I think I'm a bad influence or something…_

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Red emperor**_

* * *

I could only stare at Koneko as she explained the necklace my brother gave her. It was then that I knew the necklace Milly got must have the same properties. It made sense, especially since I know just how protective he is over his loved ones.

**{More than likely he'll create one for Fuyo as well partner.}** Agreeing with Ddraig I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw a maliciously smiling Keno.

"Well it's nice to know that everyone's alright, but I think it's time for the lot of you to get out of here. After all I wouldn't want you caught up in the crossfire." Chuckling nervously I turned back to Koneko who was being fussed over by Akeno.

Quickly I called out to them. "Hey I think we need to get a move on, Keno's about to go at it here." Both turned to us and nodded their heads. Then with me in the lead we all took off towards Kiba's position near the outside courts. Yubelluna seeing this yelled out to us.

"Oh no you don't!" However before she could fire off another spell Keno threw a sword at her. Growling down to the purple girl she yelled at her. "Fine I guess I'll deal with you first!" Keno only smirked before taunting her.

"So be it, but just know that I'm not about to lose to a groupie such as yourself." She then conjured up some basic katana's before throwing them at her opponent. Seeing how things were going we continued on our way. Eventually we met up with Kiba who was watching the rest of Riser's peerage. Hearing us he turned to with a smile.

"Glad you all could make it, I assume our youthful Keno san is taking care of Yubelluna?" Akeno nodded her head while she looked at him strangely. But decided to ignore what he said before answering.

"Yeah, but I don't think her opponent will last long. Keno is pretty strong, at least twice as strong as Rias." Nodding his head he turned and pointed at our new targets.

"So what should we do about them? A little while ago the yelled out that they knew I was here, and unyouthfully challenged me to a fight. However I decided to stay back and now they're getting rather angry." Looking over I couldn't help but nod my head at his assessment.

Then having an idea I turned to Akeno." Hey have you recovered your energy yet?" Looking over to me she did a half nod before speaking.

"Almost but it should be enough for this battle. I really have to thank your brother later, if it wasn't for his training I wouldn't be able to recover as quickly. Still what do you have in mind?" Giving an evil smile I explained my idea to everyone. When I was done Akeno chuckled evilly. "Fu, fu, fu… I think your brothers way of fighting has rubbed off on you Issei Kun.~" Still smiling I summoned my sacred gear before speaking to Ddraig.

"You ready for this?"

**{I was born ready for anything partner, so let's get this show on the road! Boost!}** As soon as the first boost sounded out I, Koneko, and Kiba ran out in a full on charge. Akeno on the other hand started walking around the perimeter. Still our charge caught our opponents off guard as we engaged our enemy. Kiba being the fastest struck first, his target… a girl wearing a kimono who was quickly taken out with our surprise attack.

With that Grayfia's voice was heard. _"Riser's bishop Mihae has been retired."_ That was when a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and dressed in armor holding a sword and dagger attacked him.

"You'll pay for what you did to Mihae!" Holding up the sword he used against Keno Kiba began to easily kite around her. As for Koneko she attacked a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair also had red highlights. She was also wearing a plain white mask which covered the right side of her face. She also wore a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms.

Also to my delight it is was slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her right pant leg was also cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also had on black fighting gloves and boots. Judging by her appearance I'd say she was the last rook.

That was also when Akeno came out and launched a lightning bolt at girl holding what looked like a claymore. _"Riser's knight Siris has been retired."_ At this I couldn't help but give a thumbs up towards Akeno. I then turned towards the last one not currently fighting.

She was a cute girl with dark blue eyes; she also had long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress. Just looking at her I could tell she was related to Riser somehow.

Looking back at me nervously she spoke. "Now look here, I'm not really here to fight. Only to think and come up with plans, you don't have to worry about me attacking anyone." At her words I could only bring up an eyebrow while questioning her.

"Isn't that the whole point to this rating game though? To fight and decide if mister chicken will marry Rias?" She seemed to fume at my nickname for Riser.

"Don't insult my brother like that! You should know when to not insult someone above your station human!" I could only stare at her while Ddraig's voice rang out from my sacred gear.

**{A bit of a spoiled brat isn't she… Boost! Well partner there's twenty boosts. I'll let you know when we're at our maximum.} **Thanking Ddraig I looked back over to the girl who was now looking at me wide eyed.

"Is that the booster gear?!" I couldn't help but chuckle before showing her.

"Yep, a fully functioning mid-tier Longinus. And I can't wait to unleash all the power I've stored up on you brother. Speaking of which why is his younger sister in his peerage?" She crossed her arms before answering me.

"Don't get it wrong, my brother doesn't do anything to me. He only wanted me in his "harem" as a show piece. Basically to complete the set with a younger sister figure. But really we don't do anything, but as to you unleashing your sacred on my brother… I doubt even with that you'd…" She was cut off as Grayfia spoke out again.

"_Riser's Rook Isabela, two pawns, and Riser's knight Karlamine have been retired."_ Looking around her Riser's sister began to laugh nervously as everyone surrounded her.

"Now let's not be hasty here… as I said I'm not really here to fight. So you can just ignore me and be on your way." Koneko cracked her knuckles before stepping forward.

"Sorry but as a cat I can't let little birds just walk away before playing with them." That comment seemed to anger the blonde haired girl quite a bit.

"First off my name's Ravel, not little bird! Secondly cats should just stay on the ground and watch the birds fly over them! All the while they peck their eyes out!"At this point the two began arguing using bird and cat analogies. Easily making the rest of us look at them in confusion, though eventually Grayfia's voice spoke up again stopping them.

"_Riser's queen Yubelluna has been retired. Only Riser's bishop Ravel and Riser himself remain."_ That got Ravel to pale before backing up slowly.

Seeing this I could only sigh before speaking. "Let's just go alright. If she promises to not interfere in our fight against Riser we can leave her alone." Everyone looked at me surprised, although Ravel also had some relief in her expression.

However seeing from my point of view Kiba sighed before speaking. "He has a point, so I suggest we listen to his youth… I mean considerate idea." Again we couldn't help but stare at him while he began to quickly walk away.

_What is with him lately?_ Shaking my head I was about to follow when Rias spoke over the com.

"_Good work everyone! Now there's been a change of plans. Because of how quickly we've done this I think we should just head straight for Riser! Now let's go take him out and end this!"_ Cheering we started making our way towards the main school building, where Riser had situated himself. However I stopped when Ravel started speaking.

"Don't think you'll win so easily against my brother. He's still practically immortal." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; we have a way around his immortality. So just sit back and watch the fireworks." She bristled at my comment while blushing. She then turned around and huffed before speaking one last time.

"Well don't blame me if he burns you all to a crisp." Shaking my head I turned to leave, and was long gone before I could hear what she said next. "Does he really think I'm pretty?"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Taking deep breaths I looked forward as we approached Riser's location. Already we had met up with Keno, Asia, and Rias. Also like I expected Keno was only lightly disheveled. At that point I couldn't help but ask how her fight against the bomb queen was.

Giggling she answered me with a smile. "It was actually pretty fun if I were honest. She may not have been too powerful, but with her flying, and then taking something called phoenix tears it was a tricky fight. But she only managed to hit me once, and that was because she surprised me by quickly recovering because of the tears." I nodded my head before turning to Rias.

"Do you think Riser has any more of those on his person Buchou?" Humming she shook her head.

"I doubt it. You see he's only allowed to have two vials of them per game. So more than likely he gave them to his sister and queen. Anyway we're almost there, anyone who can't fly hitch a ride with those who can. Issei Kun you're with me." Then before he could reply, she grabbed him and revealed her wings before jumping into the air. Akeno and Asia actually looked a bit peeved at this but didn't say anything.

I turned to Keno thinking she needed a ride, only to see she wasn't next to me anymore. Looking around I turned back to the building to see her climbing up the side of the wall. Shaking my head I instead grabbed Asia before meeting everyone else on top of the roof. There sitting like some kind of evil mastermind was Riser. However his fold out chair kind of ruined the whole image.

Clapping his hands he "congratulated" us. "Well done for making it this far, and without losing a single member of your peerage either. A surprise, considering three of them are humans." He then turned directly to me with narrowed eyes. "As for you… don't think I forgot about the humiliation I suffered at your lizard's hands! I was the laughing stock within my social circle for weeks! I'll make sure to give you special treatment when I've finished with everyone else." I narrowed my eyes at him before taking up a fighting stance. This was quickly followed by everyone else. Seeing this he got up while laughing.

"Hahaha! So you're still going to fight me? You know your defeat is inevitable, after all I am immortal!"

Rias instead of getting angry only smirked. "Oh really? Is that so? So it won't matter if I do this!" With her piece said she launched what looked like a spear of destruction at Riser. His eyes widened in surprise but didn't move or do anything to negate it. A big mistake on his part, as the spell hit we could hear his screaming as he yelled at us.

"ARGHH! What?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" When the smoke cleared we could see that Riser was missing his entire right arm. But more importantly… it wasn't regenerating.

Seeing this Rias smiled while giving the lie we had planned for this. "Oh? It seems like the little spell I got from Christopher San had worked. You Riser might know him as the black dragon. You know the one who "humiliated" you." His eyes widened further before questioning her.

"What has that dragon done now? What had he given you?!"

Rias calmly answered him. "That's rather simple. You see before getting into the game he gave a little talisman to use against you. It was a onetime thing and dissolved into my spell just now. You see it negates all of your healing. And you just stood there and took the spell head on. So with only one arm you're at quite the disadvantage. I'd suggest giving up now." Grounding his teeth together Riser was about to scream out in defiance when Keno appeared behind him.

She was holding a sword to his neck with a smile. "Now, now let's not get hasty. You wouldn't want to lost your head right?" He was shaking with rage and pain as he tried to figure out how to get out of this mess. However I knew there wasn't really anything that he could do.

"Onii Sama!" Looking over we saw Ravel flying towards us with a pair of wings made out of fire. In her right hand was a vial filled with clear liquid. "Here take this!" She then tossed the vial to Riser who caught it with is left hand. He then ducked before Keno could take off his head and kicked her in the stomach. Then sprouting a larger set of fire wings, he took off while ingesting what we could only assume was Phoenix tears.

"Ahh… thanks Ravel that was just what I needed." After he drank the healing liquid his right arm regrew, however he still had a frown on his face. "Hmm… it seems as though you're little curse is still in effect. No matter I'll just have to be more careful now." I couldn't help but glare at Ravel for this, I also would've said something if Issei didn't beat me to it.

"You know I thought we had agreed to you not interfering." To her credit Ravel looked down sheepishly before replying.

"Sorry but he's my brother, and I didn't want to see him die." At this Riser laughed before addressing his sister.

"Oh Ravel, ye have little faith. I assure you that even with one arm I would've beaten these weaklings. Especially with my new toy."

Ravel tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What toy? I don't remember you getting anything to help in this fight."

"Well… it happened a few days after my unfortunate run in with the black lizard." I couldn't help but growl as he insulted my mate. "Aw… does the kitten not like me insulting her boyfriend? Well to bad! He deserves everything that he's going to get." He then dug around his right pocket before taking out a strange green pyramid. "You see I was told that this artifact would allow me to bring about my revenge!" As he finished speaking we felt him start pouring his demonic energy into the pyramid.

After a bit it started floating in his hand while also glowing, during this my instincts started going haywire. It was as if they were telling me to run far away from here. However I needed to stay strong for my king so I stood my ground. Eventually a strange feeling started to wash over me as we watched. Tiring of waiting Akeno launched a lightning bolt at him. However it was deflected off without even scratching him. All of us couldn't help but start to worry about the implications of such an action.

However what Keno said next surprised us. "This feeling… I've felt it somewhere before. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Argh!" As one we turned back to Riser as he dropped to his knees in pain. The green pyramid still floating where it once was. "What… what's happening to me?!" That was when it happened his flaming wings disappeared only to be replaced by a new set. These ones were attached to scaly membranes, and were also made up of greyish white feathers.

Keno seeing this spoke out in shock. "It can't be…" I was about to question her on what she meant when Riser started laughing hysterically.

Scared for her brother Ravel spoke to him. "Onii Sama are you alright?" He stopped laughing before turning to look at Ravel. However I knew something was wrong; it also seemed the Issei noticed as well. Moving quickly he was in front of Ravel as Riser launched a wave of white fire at her. Using the boosts he accumulated, Issei managed to block the flames from hitting them both.

Clicking her teeth Keno yelled out to all of us. "Be careful everyone! Riser can now use white elemental flames!" Turning back to Riser, we listened as he started mocking everyone.

"Yes… this power flowing through me now is invigorating! I've never felt so strong before! Getting rid of all of you will be easier than ever before! Especially you miss cat, for you shall pay for your mates crimes against Riser!" He then clapped his hands together, and a wave of white energy shot out from him. However it passed over us harmlessly.

_Okay what was that supposed to be? _Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand… beating some sense back into Riser! Kiba seemed to have the same idea as he charged the now white element charged Riser. Bringing up his holy eraser he struck. However Riser just caught between his right thumb and forefingers. With his left hand he was making a no you don't gesture.

"Sorry little knight, but against me you'd need a new sword. This one may be all well and good against holy elements. But is quite useless against a white primal element!" He then shattered Kiba's sword before launching another wave of white flames at him.

"AHHH!" Kiba's screams echoed out as we moved forward to help. With Keno she summoned a new sword. It was a black chokoto which seemed to absorb light. Using her speed she appeared behind Riser swinging her weapon at him. However Riser must've felt the attack coming.

"Tsk…" Riser dodged the attack and also dropped Kiba as he jumped to the left. Asia rushed over to him and began to quickly heal our fallen knight.

Looking down at him in concern Rias asked an important question. "Why wasn't he retired?!" Thinking about it we all realized that she was right. Something as life threatening as this should've taken him out of the game. In fact with what was happening they should've just ended the game by now.

Riser just laughed at our confusion before speaking. "You really don't get it do you! HA! Sorry my dear friends, but I used my new abilities to reprogram the barrier! You can't be retired anymore! This means I get to have my fun with all of you! Also don't bother asking for help for no one can get inside."

I couldn't help but grind my teeth at this. _So that's what he did before! I guess this is a lot more dangerous than we first thought._ I then looked back to Kiba in worry. _Already he's gotten Kiba, the rest of us should be careful._

"Riser stop this!" In shock I turned to Ravel who was starting to plead to her brother. "I know despite everything, that you wouldn't actually kill anyone! It's whatever that device was! It's controlling your thoughts!" Looking back to Riser, I watched as he seemed to struggle with something before turning back to Ravel and Issei. Then with a malicious smirk he launched another wave of fire at them.

To shocked to move, Issei was forced to grab Ravel and jump out of the way. "Hey are you okay?" At his question Ravel nodded nervously, before Issei turned to Riser. "Hey! What's the big idea here?! Are you trying to kill your own sister! Sorry but as an older brother myself I can't let that fly!" Again Riser seemed to fight himself before shaking his head.

"Sorry but that trash is no sister of mine. If anything all of you here are my toys!~ Things which I can play with anyway I want."

Ravel seemed to become slightly unresponsive at his words. "Bu-but Onii S-Sama…" Seeing this struck a chord with me.

So I snapped at the deranged Phenex. "How could you say something like that?! How could you even think to attack your sister?! It's as if you flipped a switch once you got ahold of that pyramid…" I couldn't help but furrow my brow as I began to realize something. "Hey the one who gave your new "toy" was she a Nekomata with blonde hair?"

Looking back at me he chuckled before answering. "Why yes… at least one of the two was a blonde haired Nekomata. Although she was strange, you see she had more than one tail. As for her friend… she was also rather strange, a pair of black and white wings. Though she unlike the cat seemed quite depressed." At this I couldn't help but feel something stir inside me.

_So not only was the one who hurt Fuyo involved, but also Sera… though it would appear that Sera didn't like what was happening. Still doesn't mean that I can let them get away with this!_

"Uh Koneko?" Looking back to Akeno I saw that she was looking at me in worry. "You're aura has become rather dark are you okay? And what was with those questions?" Was I dark? I had no idea that my anger was so cold.

But I answered her anyways. "Why yes dear Akeno I am fine. But you see those two whom Riser mentioned won't be. Especially since they're responsible for Fuyo's pain, so really… what else am I supposed to do right now?" At my cold demeanor everyone took a step away from me. Well except Riser who took a step forward.

"Oh? So you want to hurt my new friends? Sorry~ but you won't even make it out of this arena alive." Looking back I gave him my coldest glare before replying.

"We'll just have to see about that." Sighing he began his attack; he first attacked Keno who was the closest one to him. Surprised she was barely able to move out of the way as he sent a flaming fist at her. With his back turned both Rias and Akeno launched their respective spells at him. I also ran forward to start attacking with newfound purpose. However Riser only turned around, and batted away both spells before dodging my attacks with ease.

_Whatever happened to him, he's much faster and stronger than before! _

Then with amazing speed he caught my wrists. "Sorry little cat but I think I need to borrow this." Grabbing my necklace he ripped it off of me before tossing it off the roof. "I saw how you said it protected you before. But now without it…" He let his words hang as he lashed out with his left leg, catching me in the stomach. Coughing and spitting out some blood I doubled over with blurry vision. That was when I felt him slam the same leg onto my back. Falling to the ground I cried out in pain as he dug his foot into my spine.

"Koneko!" Yelling out my name Rias started firing multiple arrows made out of destruction magic at Riser. However he easily blocked them with one hand. Then with his left he sent a wave of fire at Rias. Scowling she jumped out of the way as I tried to get up. Only for him to stomp back down on me.

"I wouldn't move if I were you little kitten. After all how am I supposed to have fun if you're not even conscious?" Gritting my teeth at his words I felt my pressure press down on me. Issei charged with a yell as Ddraig's voice rang out from the booster gear.

**{Explosion!}** He then punched straight at Riser's face; it connected which made Issei grin. However it soon disappeared as Riser stood completely unharmed.

"So… is that the best the red dragon emperor can do?" Then with a right uppercut he launched Issei into the air, he landed a few feet away from Rias."

At this both Rias and Akeno huddled around him. ""Issei!"" He was out cold which wasn't a good sign for us. Especially when Riser sent another wave of fire at them. Sacrificing herself Akeno pushed Rias and Issei out of the way, taking the hit directly. She screamed in pain as the fire died down.

"Akeno!" Rias rushed to her and picked her up before taking both Issei and Akeno to Asia. "Asia put up a barrier and focus on healing these three. We'll handle things from here." Asia nodded before closing her eyes and creating a white see through box around her and her patients. Unfortunately I was still pinned under Riser's foot, and was having no success at escaping.

Ravel deciding to help stop her now insane brother fired off her own regular phoenix flames at him. However he just clicked his teeth before dispersing them with a wave of his left wing. That was when Keno made her move. Jumping in behind the flames she swung at his head. However he stepped off of me to avoid it, and then sent a kick towards the purple swordswoman.

Keno avoided it by jumping back, however he only changed his kick to stomp back down on me.

"Gah!" Coughing out some more blood I started to feel dizzy from the pain.

"Koneko!" Yelling out to me Rias started to send a barrage of spells at him. However he countered with a sphere of white fire, which blew through her spells and hit her. This sent her off the roof of the building.

"Rias!" After yelling out her name Keno turned back to glare at Riser. She then summoned a second chokoto and charged him. This time Riser actually jumped off my back allowing me some time to recuperate. But that was short lived as he caught both of her swords.

"Sorry but even with your white elemental destroying blades, you're no match for me." He then crushed both swords and grabbed her face, before smashing it down on the hard roof. He did it over and over again until she was unconscious. Holding Keno up I could see how she had blood dripping down her face. Laughing he tossed her off the roof. I couldn't help but yell out to her.

"Keno!" Unfortunately this action brought the deranged phoenix's attention onto me.

"So now it's come down to two… don't worry little kitten I'll deal with you soon enough." Refocusing on Ravel he started to walk towards her as she backed up with tears.

"Don't do this Riser… please just come back to your senses!" Again he seemed to fight himself but eventually shook his head and continued walking up to her as she pleaded. "Onii Sama please just stop! I'm begging you to…" She was interrupted as he sent a flaming hand through her stomach. "Onii Sama… why?" He then tore his hand back out before speaking.

"Sorry but your old Onii Sama's gone." Coughing out some blood she fell to her knees, before completely falling face down onto the roof. However what was worrying was that her injury wasn't healing.

_It must be the white element! It's the same way with holy items and magic's!_ Standing up I prepared to fight as he turned to me.

"You're next little kitten!~" He then set upon me with surprising speed, and before I knew it he was holding me up by my throat. Grabbing onto his left arm, I tried to break free from his grip, but he just tightened it instead. "So it seems I'll finally take out my revenge on you. How fitting that the lizard won't be able to come save you." Riser then proceeded to beat me with a flurry of punches, and after each hit I couldn't help but to cough out some blood onto his arm. I could do nothing as he laughed and beat me within an inch of my life. But when he reached up to my right cat ear with a flame in his hand, was when I knew I needed to try harder.

However it was no use as he cupped my ear with the flame. With this I felt more pain than I've ever felt in my entire life, nothing could come close. I couldn't help but start screaming as he laughed at my pain. Letting go of my ear he then moved onto my left. My screams echoed out as Asia watched helpless, unable to do anything to save me.

"That's it! Scream! I'm sure the lizard is tearing himself apart right now! So how about I burn some more sensitive places. Shall I burn your-" He was interrupted as a black ball slammed into him, making him instantly drop me. However instead of feeling the hard ground I felt to arms grab hold of me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in sooner." Opening my eyes I smiled at who I saw.

"Don't worry; you made it in anyway Chri Kun." Yep somehow my mate had made it inside, and was now holding me gently.

"Nostrum." Feeling the healing spell wash over me I felt my injuries heal. Although he focused more on my ears, when he was done he lowered me to the ground. Giving me a kiss he turned to Riser. "Riser I know you're not yourself right now, but you also have to understand I can't just let you get away with this. Prepare to be in a world of pain!"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon (five minutes earlier)**_

* * *

I was actually rather impressed on their progress so far. My trainees were doing extremely well, especially Shirone who was the most worried out of everyone. So how could I not feel proud? But there was something I was rather confused about. Luckily I had a certain green dragon next to me that could answer them.

"So Juda what exactly was that green crystal my mate used?" Looking over to me, and then to those around him he answered my question.

"Those were spell crystals I made specifically for Koneko. You see as a yokai she has an innate green element. However since she's had no formal magical training of any kind, she couldn't use any of my spells. Well at least not yet. So I created five crystals, and I put one of my spells in each crystal. Really the strongest she has is the aero buster you saw her use. Though if I were honest, I'm hoping to actually teach her how to use my spells without the use of the crystals at some point."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. Because while I knew she was getting better, Shirone was still scared of using senjutsu. So for the time being, learning primal green elemental magic would be a huge boon to her.

"What is Riser holding?" Confused I turned to Sirzechs before turning back to watch. Now in Riser's hand was a strange green pyramid that seemed familiar.

**[How didst he get ahold of that! That is a pyramid of fate!]** My eyes widened while I turned to Juda and Ulysses. Their focus was glued onto the pyramid.

_Apparently they've already realized what that thing is._ However it was what happened when he actually used it that got to us. At the sight of Riser's new wings I couldn't help but start to panic. I knew what those wings were how could I not?

Before I could contemplate things further I saw Riser clap his hands together and the whole screen went black. Now we had to rely on our actual vision to try and see what was going on in the arena. However I wasn't just going to sit around. So gently putting a worried Ophis and Milly aside I got up and prepared to jump in. However before I could move I felt Ulysses grab me. Looking back at him I couldn't help but growl.

"Ulysses… let go of me now." Shaking his head he tried to calm me down.

"Sorry I can't do that, the way you are now you'd kill Riser. This won't look good for the rest of us, even if he does seem to be possessed. "

Sirzechs seeing the commotion approached us. "Sorry but what exactly is going on here? You know something don't you. Also I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, the rating game is still going on and Rias would be disqualified if any…" He was cut off when Grayfia ran into the room.

She then spoke with worry in her voice. "Sirzechs Sama! I can't seem to retire anyone anymore! At this point it's safe to say that Rias Sama won. But now with everything thrown out of balance we can't do anything to interfere!" Sirzechs looked at his queen worried before turning to Ulysses.

"What exactly did Riser use to become this strong?!"

Ulysses shook his head before speaking to him. "I'm not sure, but it gave him the ability to use the white element to a surprising degree." Sirzechs was about to say something else when I heard something. With my dragon enhanced senses already activated I could hear a small scream. It only took me a second to figure out who it belong to.

"Shirone!" Looking at me in surprise, Ulysses tried to stop me as I ripped a hole in the barrier and jumped through.

"Christopher don't do it!" I ignored him as I ran to where I heard Shirone screaming. Arriving on top of the roof of the school, I didn't even think about my next actions. All I saw was Riser torturing my mate. So without thought I launched a gravity ball at the phoenix. Then with fast speed I caught Shirone before speaking gently to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner." As I used nostrum she told me not to worry as I gently put her down. Standing up I glared at the phoenix. "Riser I know you're not yourself right now, but you also have to understand I can't just let you get away with this. Prepare to be in a world of pain!" He only looked at me before laughing.

"Mwhaha! Well if it isn't the lizard, I've been waiting for this. First I'll beat you within an inch of your life, then I'll force you to watch helplessly as I have my way with the cat. But first I-" I didn't let him continue speaking. After I heard what he said he was going to do to Shirone I snapped. So with my full speed and power I was in front of him in an instant. Pulling back my right arm I aimed a nasty right hook at his face. But like I had guess might happen. Riser actually managed to block my attack by crossing his arms in front of his face.

"Tsk…" Was about the only sound I made as I jumped back. "I guess I shouldn't have held back as much as I did." Riser only smirked at me in response before firing off a medium sized ball of fire at me. Narrowing my eyes I quickly sent my own little ball of gravity at it. Upon contact both spells exploded covering the area in dust. Using this as an advantage, I summoned a dark spear in each of my hands before jumping through the smoke. But to my surprise, Riser blocked my surprise attack by grabbing my spears with fire covered hands.

"Ahh… seems as if I finally have enough power to put you in your place!" Growling in anger I could feel Reaper closing in on my conscious. Telling me to rip apart this little upstart whelp. I myself was getting pretty close to just obliging my darker third. But then I remembered how Riser actually got this power. So with a smirk I disengaged while throwing one of my spears at his feet. It exploded on contact along with the section of building he was on. Quickly looking to take note that no one else got caught up in that. I took the small amount of time I had to deactivate my seals. As I did so Riser flew out of the hole he fell into.

He was now covered in soot and debris. "YOU! I will make you pay for playing around with me!" My smirk on enraged him further as I crouched down. Seeing my stance he decided to send out a huge wave of white fire at me. My smile widening I decided to mess with gravity a bit and suspended the fire in midair. Then after making sure my defenses were all the way I up. I braced myself for pain as I jumped through the flames. As I did so I heard Shirone cry out in panic, and I couldn't help but wince. I knew I was going to get it later, but it did allow me take Riser by surprise.

Riser could only widen his eyes in shock as I barreled through the flames and knocked him over. As my shoulder made contact with his sternum I grabbed the pyramid of fate he had put into his pocket. As I focused on that, Riser kicked me off before we both jumped to our feet. He was now seething until he noticed what I had in my left hand.

Looking at what I held he cried out in panic. "No! I won't allow you to destroy that!" However it was too late as I crushed it in my hand. As soon as I did he gripped his head in pain as a white light encompassed him. Seeing what was going to happen I ran to Shirone, and held her to me as a large explosion ripped out of Riser. Bracing I felt the explosion pass over us. When I felt all traces of the white element leave the area I turned back to Riser.

He was on his back now, completely unconscious. Sighing in relief I then quickly let out my senses looking for a few specific things. Feeling out both Keno and Rias, I used my abilities to bring them back to the roof. Both were in pretty bad condition but would live. I then looked over to Asia as she began to heal Ravel. Knowing that they were fine I turned to see her last three patients now healed up. So deciding to help out I cast a nostrum on both Keno and Rias.

With everyone now healed I focused on finding one last thing. A special gem that used to around my mates neck, after finding it I brought back up where I grabbed it and fixed the cord.

Turning back to Shirone I spoke in a soft voice. "Here I think this belongs to you." Looking at her necklace she smiled softly before taking it and putting it back on.

"Thank you." She then leaned forward and slapped me. As I was still in shock she berated me. "That's for scaring the utter daylights out of me with your fire jumping stunt! Do you have any idea how scared I was! Now you look like you just slept in a bon fire!" Looking down at myself I couldn't help but agree with her assessment. For while my clothes weren't damaged they were covered in soot. As I was about to agree with Shirone she captured me in a kiss. As I returned it I finally felt calm again and replaced my seals. But when we parted I gave she gave me a cheeky smile. "That's for saving all of us." Smirking I quickly picked her up bridal style much to her protests and flustered yells.

I laughed before holding her closer. "Sorry but you're still injured, so I'll be holding onto you until you aren't" She pouted adorably before I kissed her one more time. After parting we shared a small laugh, and then everything was right again. At least for the most part… I was still worried about Riser's surprising power up. After all he had enough strength to fight against me. Sure I only used a third of my strength against him. But it was worrying how he went from not being able to hurt me. To making me get a little serious against him. Such a power up would allow anyone to be a threat on the battlefield.

_Not to mention those wings… I guess what Ulysses said was true. Our hunter really is bringing some interesting people to their cause._

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **

**Order of the elements does mater. **

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**Black: Rias**

**White: Raynare**

**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue, White: Asia**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Black, Red: Normal Riser**

**White, Red: Enhanced Riser**

* * *

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: Ahh… what a wonderfully feeling… the feeling of a complete house.**

**Judan: Okay…**

**Shadow: Whelp as he's off in his own little world. I think we did a good job with the changes in this chapter.**

**Argentum: Yeah besides a little work on the grammar and dialogue. The extended fight scene between Christopher and Riser was a good improvement.**

**Christopher: If you say so… I kind of liked being untouchable. **

**Shirone: You still kind of are… you were just caught off guard is all.**

**Slayer: Personally I think everyone was caught off guard by Kiba. I still blame Judan for creating Modaga.**

**Modaga: Well at least you're not blaming me this time. That would be unyouthful.**

**Judan: Look I couldn't help it at the time! I thought he would be a great addition to our expanding cast of interdimensional power houses.**

**Argentum: You guys have made a complicated reality haven't you?**

**Slayer: Just figuring that out now? Meh… things could be more complicated. Especially when I eventually reveal the biggest enemy I have ever created!**

**Shadow: Please don't… I don't really want to die anytime soon.**

**Slayer: Oh come off it and end this little chapter will ya?**

**Shadow: Fine I'll finish it, this whole thing has gone on long enough after all. Ahem… now this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Argentum: What did you mean about not wanting to die?**

**Shadow: Uh… that's a secret which we cannot reveal… ever…**

**Argentum: But I-**

**Everyone minus Argentum: EVER!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Slayer: Huh… I don't really know what to say…**

**Judan: Yeah… I kind of feels as if we've gone through our whole comedic material for our endings and openings.**

**Argentum: Good thing I'm new then right?!**

**Slayer/Judan: Meh…**

**Argentum: That hurts… that hurts right here inside…**

**Shadow: Please don't take it personally. These two are just lazy individuals who don't know what they're doing.**

**Slayer: HEY! I know what I'm doing! I have all of my stories mapped out and all major plots have a beginning, middle, and end. It's just getting to those points that I have some issues with.**

**Judan: Yeah! Well… okay so I'm not that prepared but I still have quite a bit of stuff planned out for my projects.**

**Christopher: Just stop… you're not making things easier for yourselves.**

**Slayer: Hey I'm a highly intelligent sarcastic individual who's sense of humor is mostly like that of the British.**

**Judan: Same!**

**Shadow: Why are the people who write me so insane?**

**Slayer: Shut up thing of evil!**

**Shadow: Whatever…**

**Christopher: You've really stopped caring haven't you?**

**Shadow: Is it that obvious? Anyways as those three argue how about you end this little farce?**

**Christopher: Sure I don't see why not. Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Christopher/Shadow: Here's the Story!**

**Slayer: Well at least I'm doing other things with my life!**

**Judan: OOH! How original…**

**Argentum: Please stop fighting! Yelling is not meant for a comment section environment!**

**Slayer: Did you just…**

**Argentum: Yes I did… and I now regret it.**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Eleven: If you're with the church… get off my lawn!

_**The Green Dragon (Day after the game)**_

* * *

Wearing a green colored business suit, I waited in my seat for the person across from me to wake up. Our location… a ten foot by ten foot concrete room with a single table, a single light over it, and two chairs. Both we're occupied by me, and Riser Phenex whom was the person unconscious. Currently I had him handcuffed to the chair by some of Mr. Black's "specialty" cuffs. In other words they were sealing his powers away. This way he wouldn't be able to escape when he woke up. I personally thought it was a bit much but Ulysses insisted. Probably under some suspicion that Riser still might have been possessed.

_Speaking of whom… just when is he going to wake up?_ Sighing I rubbed my hand down my face. _How did I get into this mess? Oh yeah because Mr. Black was liable to kill him, still angry at what he did to Koneko. While Ulysses is in a meeting trying to convince the devils not to ask for Mr. Black's head._ Hearing a groan I looked back to Riser to see him starting to finally wake up. And going for the intimidating interrogator persona I spoke calmly but with authority.

"Ah… finally awake now Mr. Phenex?" Blinking he looked around until his eyes set on me.

"Who are you… and where am I?" I was about to respond until his eyes opened wide. "Wait a minute… I know you! You're the one who ate my phoenix familiar!" Blinking at that comment, I coughed into my hand before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Riser but that's an unrelated case, if you like you can send a complaint later. But right now you're under questioning for possessing a cursed object in a rating game." He looked confused and tried to move but he was restrained. Noticing that he was chained, he finally realized what was going on.

Looking at me in panic he shouted. "What are you doing?! You can't treat me this way! I'm a high class devil!" Shaking my head I spoke calmly.

"Yes… but I'm the green dragon god. So I outrank you quite easily."

His eyes widened in anger at my words. "So you're one of those lizards! Your black lizard friend caused me a whole heap of trouble! I swear I'll get my revenge on you lot-"

Cutting him off I spoke while bringing out a vanilla folder. "And there's the crux of your problem. Already you let your own hate cloud your judgement. And because of that Ravel almost died a few days ago." That got him to shut up as he looked at me with fear.

"Ravel? What happened to her?!" Shaking my head I opened the file with the written reports from my little sis, Mr. Black, Ulysses, Rias, and Ravel. Taking out the single sheet that Ravel wrote I began to read it.

"The game did not go as planned, within twenty minutes all but me and Riser were retired. I would've been next if Issei Hyoudou didn't decide to leave me be. However as soon as I heard Riser cry out in pain, I flew to see what was going on. Imagine my surprise when I found him standing there while missing an arm. So throwing my vial of phoenix tears to him, I waited to see what he would do next… however I never knew that Riser had a plan just in case things went south. But that was actually when things went so far south, that we actually went north. By using that green pyramid object, he lost all sense of himself. Including his devil aura, no it had turned white for a lack of a better word. Then he proceeded to try and kill everyone! Even me, and I'm scared to think what would have happened if Issei didn't save me. However after almost everyone but me and Koneko were unconscious. He went after me… Riser… my big brother whom I never thought would hurt me… he went up to me and stabbed me with his hand. While it was inside me he used some strange light spell that stopped my healing. I then went unconscious, and that's the last I remember."

Looking up from the file I looked at Riser's face. It was actually horror stricken, so at least I knew he didn't actually want to do the deed. But unfortunately for Riser, it _was _him who hurt her, and as an older brother I was going to lay into him. So after a small sigh I spoke with cold anger.

"Riser… you almost killed not only my sister, not only Rias' peerage and herself, not only Mr. Black's kitten who is my apprentice! But also your own sister! Your younger sibling that relied on you to protect her! Right now she's absolutely terrified of you and has demanded, no, begged! To be transferred to Rias' peerage, mostly because Issei Hyoudou the one who protected her from you the most… not only lives in the same city she does, but also because he's a friend of hers. You should also feel lucky that Mr. Black knew you were possessed. Otherwise you would know why he never uses his dragon scythe."

Shaking Riser tried to deny everything. "You're lying! I don't know what you're playing at here, but I'd never do that to Ravel! Do you really think that I'm the kind of monster that tries to kill his younger sister?!" Shaking my head I looked down at the floor for a second, then using my power I created a small plant and made it start growing. It was very long and had a spiked tip which I then used to stab Riser in the arm. "AHH!" Yelling out in pain I made the plant pull back. "What did you do to me?!"

Smirking I clasped my hands on the table. "I just injected you with a little mixture of mine. A special kind of truth serum, if only for a lack of a better name to call it. It'll make this interrogation go much smoother for me." His eyes widened in panic but I continued speaking before he could protest. "Now Riser did you, or did you not almost kill your younger sister."

As if chocking on the words he spoke. "Y-e-s…" He looked shocked at himself for saying that. "What… but I don't remember ever doing that!" I rolled my eyes at him as I continued, not even bothering to answer how that happened when he had no memory. You see this serum is special since it also uses whatever memories one might have in their subconscious. And since his eyes saw the whole thing… well then he had some memories of actually doing the deed.

So getting out a notepad I began my real questioning. "Now then with that out of the way… let's get to the main event. Telling me where you got the pyramid of fate."

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon (Two days later)**_

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Hyoudou home. "You idiot!" Well… all but the basement that is… though I didn't even flinch as Ulysses smacked me in the face. He had just finally gotten back from the meeting with the elder devils. It also turns out that he had wanted to do this to me since the game. Needless to say he was angry that I didn't listen to him.

"I hope you know how bad this could've been if we didn't find out that Riser almost killed Ravel! You know how angry a lot of the elder devils were with your interference… If it weren't for everyone else's testimonies they would've called for your head. Luckily they were actually singing your praises when we were done."

Scoffing I turned away from him before speaking. "Listen we both know I don't really care. Koneko was in trouble, Issei was in trouble, Rias was in trouble, Keno was in trouble and he was the cause! If you think I wouldn't do anything to help save them… then you're dumber than you look." Growling at me he grabbed my coat and brought me close to him, looking at his eyes I saw that they were black slits. Meaning that he was letting out his dragon aura, but I still didn't care. Those I loved and cared for were in danger so I helped them.

However Ulysses still had a point to make. "You listen to me… I know how much they mean to you, especially your little kitten. Hell! If it wasn't more obvious I'd say it was visible from outer space! But what you did could've caused quite a bit of trouble. So for almost putting the safety of the dragons at risk, that's why I'm angry. We all made promises to look after one another when incident occurred. But if you keep this up you'll just end up like-" Anger boiled in me and I couldn't help but shove Ulysses away from me. Though I do admit it might've been a bit to hard as he fell to the floor. "What the hell was that?! I can understand why I'm angry but that wasn't right!"

Shaking my head I turned towards the stairs. "I'm done here. By now you should know that I do everything I can to protect everyone. That's the difference between me and _her_." Growling he yelled out to me.

"You can't just walk away from this you brat! We have all made oaths when it comes to how we can move on our own. Especially after she left, _you_ almost broke yours a couple days ago!" Sighing he shook his head while calming down. "Listen I know you love Koneko, hell I think she's perfect for you! But in the end you could've just ripped open another tear and teleported everyone out of there. Then you could've let Sirzechs and the others handle it. You almost killed Riser, and you even knew he was possessed." Sighing again he looked gave me a disappointed look. "You know its times like these that I remember you're the _black_ dragon"

Narrowing my gaze I spoke firmly. "Ulysses… You're playing a dangerous game here. Do you really think I don't know all this? For while it's true I let my anger get the best of me yesterday, letting out a bit of my… reaper persona. I could still stop, and even if he was possessed, Riser still hurt Koneko. He still hurt Issei, and he still hurt Keno. He even hurt his own little sister! So as a big brother myself I couldn't let that slide. I just needed to let off a bit of steam, and besides once I removed his seal. Riser healed up pretty quickly."

He scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Yeah you let off a "bit" of steam alright." Shaking his head he sighed heavily. Then after a few moments he gave a small chuckle before continuing. "Although I guess in the end everything turned out okay. Mostly because those foolish elders didn't realize why you actually hurt him! Can you believe they ended up thinking that you needed to weaken him a bit, just so you could grab the stupid pyramid?! Right now they're trying to find a way to reward you for "saving" Riser, along with Rias and Ravel. They didn't even think about the others."

Though I agreed it was funny he did bring up something I was confused about. "You know… speaking of which, did Juda ever get back to you about that pyramid? All I know is from what Shi-Koneko and Keno told me."

He looked at me strange for a bit before speaking. "Shi what now?" I just shrugged before he continued. "Wait a minute you called Koneko Shirone during the game. What was that about?" Looking away from him I answered

"Sorry but that's her story to tell."

Humming he nodded his head before speaking. "Alright I guess I can accept that, but to answer your question... No at least not at this time but that's to be expected, Riser was still unconscious when we brought him in. I'm pretty sure you're to thank for that." I couldn't help but grin wryly at that. Really what else could I do?

_Still with this we have a slight lead as to what really happened to Fuyo._

**[We shalt not let their sins go unpunished! But we have another trial, for I have a feeling that our brother is not being truthful. For as just as you felt his aura fluctuate, he also paused before answering. A usual habit of his when being deceitful.]** Agreeing with Fernus I turned to leave, but not before sighing and speaking one last time.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry for what I did, but as you know I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Because that's what I do, protect the ones I love." Leaving I heard Ulysses say something quietly.

"And that's why you're different than our sister." Smiling at that comment I went up stairs. Taking a few calming breaths I decided to get a drink from the kitchen. To my surprise I saw Ravel at the table. Her face buried in her arms with a cup milk in front of her, and though quiet I could hear some sniffles. As for why she was here… Ravel moved in after becoming Rias' bishop. After Riser's interrogation he was quite cooperative when it came to this. I also got twelve vials of phoenix tears as a reward. Though looking at her made my heart hurt a bit. She was just like me after my older sister left us.

That's when I decided on something. I decided that I wouldn't let Ravel deal with this by herself. No… I wouldn't let her become like me and with that thought in mind I took a seat on her left. Finally noticing me because of the noise I made while pulling out the chair. Ravel quickly rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her red dress.

"Is there something that you need Black dragon Sama?" For a moment I lifted an eyebrow at her respectful tone. But I quickly shook my head. "Then wha-WHAT!" She yelled out in surprise when I suddenly hugged her.

Seeing how she was shocked I took the opportunity to speak. "Ravel… I know exactly how you feel right now. So don't worry about appearing strong… don't worry about how you'll deal with Riser or those who did this to him and yourself. Just let it out… you're hurting right now and bottling everything won't help you. Believe me I know." While she did start crying again Ravel spoke angrily up at me, though she didn't break my embrace.

"How would you know?! How would you know I feel?! My brother… the older brother I was closest to… the one who promised to protect me just tried to kill me! How could you possibly know how I feel?!" As the young Phenex let out her frustrations I let her get it out of her system before making one last decision. One which I hoped Shirone wouldn't kill me for later. Seeing how my mate was being very patient for with me on my personal history.

However… in this situation… I felt as if Ravel needed to hear my story. "Ravel… I know how you feel… because while you may have had an older brother. One whom you had looked up to. I had an older sister… a sister I looked up to… an older sister who consciously betrayed me… betrayed all of us." With that I told Ravel my story.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you again Christopher." Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young woman who looked about nineteen. In reality she was actually two years younger than Ulysses, in other words twenty eight. But as you might've guessed we dragons age differently.

She had on blue rimmed reading glasses, and had shining blue eyes. Her hair was also a dark blue, and had two small braids framing her face the rest of her hair reached her shoulders. She was also kind of short at about five foot three. The rest of her attire consisted of a long blue dress with a white top. She also wore a blue corset over the top, and had on blue tights and blue high heeled boots that went up mid-calf. The dress also had white frills at the hem of the skirt.

Quickly recognizing her I gave her a bright smile and a tight hug. "It's wonderful to see you as well Glacial." Smiling she hugged me back before we let go of one another. I really was ecstatically happy to see her, because not only has she always been kind of an aunt to me. But she was one of the first people to truly believe in me.

"So… Where are the two idiots that can't be trusted with babysitting?" Knowing who she was referring to, I Chuckled before I told her to follow me. I also picked up her bags. As expected they were incredibly heavy. Mostly because of her books, like I said she was a book worm. But I had no complaint as I took her towards the living room where everyone else was. As soon as we walked in everyone turned to us and stared at Glacial. Smiling she gave a short bow before introducing herself.

"Hello, it's nice to see new and old faces. For those of you who don't know me I'm Glacial Verandi. An old friend of Christopher, the red mor- I mean Ulysses and the green… Uh Juda…"At her words Ulysses and Juda gave her deadpanned looks. However Ophis who was playing checkers with Fuyo ran up to Glacial and gave her a hug.

"Aunty Glacial! It's great to see you again!" Giggling she hugged the smaller girl back.

"I'm sorry… but are you another dragon god or goddess in this case?" Looking over to the one who spoke Glacial spotted Ravel. She was also sitting next to Keno, and both were wearing the girl's uniform for our school. Apparently both had been transferred and they were getting used to the new clothes.

Also luckily Dad was at work again leaving Glacial free to answer. "Yes indeed I am. In fact I'm the blue dragoness to be precise. Now who might you be?" Standing up Ravel gave a short bow before answering.

"So you're like Onii Sama! It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Ravel Phenex my lady, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Glacial only smiled at her before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Sighing I whispered to her.

"Yeah I know… She's called me that ever since I personally talked to her about what happened. You see I have decided to take her under my wing so to speak. After all I know what she's gone through. As for the second thing… for some reason ever since the incident at the game, she's been calling every other dragon either my lord. Or in your case my lady, heck she even calls Ophis my lady." Blinking she whispered back.

"Well I'll just have to do something about that now won't I?" I couldn't help but smile at that, mostly because if anyone could help Ravel it would be Glacial. You after our talk a week ago, Ravel and I had become rather close. She also understands just how the dragon gods were now. But more interestingly is that she's decided that I'm now a new older brother figure.

Because of that she developed a bit of hero worship for the Dragon Gods. Well… everyone but Ulysses who she saw as huge flirt and pervert. For while she didn't mind a little bit of perverseness… she hated those who flirted with every girl that he saw. Kind of another reason that she liked me, if only because I didn't take advantage of her emotional state. Not that I minded all that much, although Milly did seem to get jealous sometimes.

But with Glacial I'm sure she'll lighten up a bit, because even if she's a proper lady herself. Glacial still knew when to have a little fun, and also knew how to take care of emotionally scarred kids. Trust me she's had plenty of practice on me... Plus it was her who basically made sure Keno didn't turn out like her brother. Man would that have been a nightmare! I'm also eighty percent sure it's why Ophis isn't like Ulysses as well. Now at that point everyone who didn't know her introduced themselves. The last two were Shirone and Fuyo, the last of whom made Glacial squeal and glomp her in a hug.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!~" Did I mention that while being a bookworm, she loved little kids? "So you're the one I'll be teaching and taking care of? Well I hope we get along sweetie!~" Fuyo couldn't help but giggle and agree to getting along. At the same time Shirone approached me and spoke with a smile.

"You know… I think I like her already." Chuckling I couldn't help but agree and look back towards Glacial and Fuyo.

Now while at first I was a bit hesitant about the whole father thing… I can now honestly say that I enjoy it quite a bit. It also helps that Fuyo was just a bundle of joy and adorableness. She was just so bright and cheerful, a light that I couldn't help but fall in love with. Now I couldn't think of my life without her. So seeing how she'd be in good hands with Glacial, well it alleviated some of my worries. Speaking of which you should've seen my dad's reaction to Fuyo, I'm pretty sure he almost had a heart attack. But he accepted it pretty easily and congratulated us on the adoption. My family was just weird like that…

When everyone was done with introductions, Ophis and Fuyo went back to their game and my mother ended up talking to Glacial. Both were apparently really happy to have another older woman to talk to. But looking at most of the adult males around me… I can't say I really blamed them. In fact… it was the reason why Glacial traveled so much. Now don't get me wrong! She likes our entire group, it's just… Ulysses and Juda can be quite the hand full when left alone with her.

In other words they mostly flirted with her… which usually ended up with the both of them either… having major fractures all over their bodies, or having icicles impaling them in different places. I couldn't help but find this a bit ironic. If only because Juda and Glacial were our doctors… apparently she never took the oath of doing no harm. Shaking my head from those thoughts I looked around with a smile. At the moment everyone was doing something and getting along. I even saw Ravel talking to Raynare, Issei, and Asia. In other words a devil, fallen, dragon, and a Nun. It was quite astonishing if you think about it.

However at the moment, I was just sitting down and watching Fuyo and Ophis play checkers. I had actually taught my daughter how to play a few days ago. She had picked up on it pretty quickly, and was able to keep up with Raynare and Asia. But of course I wouldn't ever say it out loud… but the two of them weren't that great. Even Asia had some pride, and I'd rather not shatter it like that. Even I'm not that blunt and mean… most of the time…

Cutting my thoughts off was the sound of the doorbell. Wondering who it could be, mostly since we weren't expecting anyone else today. I stood up and made my way to the front door. Looking through the peep hole I became confused.

Quickly opening the door I addressed our guests. "Is there any particular reason you didn't call ahead Rias?" Behind the door dressed in their school uniforms were Rias, Kiba, and Akeno. Also for some reason Kiba had a rope attached to a large cardboard box, and looked like he was dragging it around. I also could've sworn that I heard whimpering coming from it.

Rias gave me an apologetic smile before answering. "Sorry for coming unannounced like this. But we just found out that the old school building is being cleaned right now. So at the moment we don't have anywhere to meet. That was until I thought of your place. I thought it'd be fine since Koneko and Ravel are already here. Plus you did say your mother already knew about the supernatural so… Here we are." Humming in thought, I just nodded my head before stepping out of the way and motioning inside.

Thanking me everyone came right on in, although when the box crossed the threshold I heard a yelp when it bumped into the door.

"Okay… what or who's in the box?" Looking at me to the box then back to me, Rias had a sheepish smile on her face.

"That's my other bishop… Gasper Vladi…" Blinking I looked at the box, then back to her with a raised eyebrow. Laughing nervously at my expression she elaborated. "Yeah… let's just say he's a pretty big shut in and hates meeting new people. And although he's a Dhampire he still hates the sun, and also blood for some odd reason."

I could only roll my eyes at that before speaking. "And the reason for him not helping us before is?" Letting my question trail off I saw her shuffle her feet before answering.

"Well… he was sealed away by my brother since I couldn't really control him. You see while he's actually a very nice boy, he has a sacred gear called forbidden Balor view. This freezes everything he looks at in time; unfortunately he can't control it very well. And I also couldn't help him since I was too weak at the time. You see it doesn't really work on those stronger than the user. So before I kept being frozen, he was sealed until I was strong enough to resist it better. But because of you and the others I was allowed to bring him back out so thanks for that."

When she finished I couldn't help but sigh and think about what the god of the bible was thinking. For I had originally thought that only humans could have sacred gears. But I guess now half humans can randomly get one as well. Sorry but I couldn't really see the logic behind most of his decisions, well at least regarding the sacred gears. With those questions in mind I escorted them to the living room where Shirone, smiled and walked up to the box.

It was also when she let out some of her more cat like personality. "Oh Gaspy… It's me Koneko.~" What came from the box surprised me quite a bit.

"NOOO! I know what you're trying to do! And I don't like garlic!" She then began to just tap on the box; this only increased Gasper's protests. Ignoring the fact that she was picking on him, I looked around and quickly explained the situation as Rias had put it.

Ravel actually looked a bit disappointed. "So this is Buchou's other bishop… I'm kind of disappointed Onii Sama." Ignoring the pointed glare coming from Milly I turned back to Shirone and Gasper.

"NOOOO! Shut the box! I don't like the light!" Looking back I saw her open his little cardboard box. There was actually a vicious smile on her face as well.

_Cats… I guess even Shirone is like them sometimes._ Still… I myself was curious and walked over to see what the bishop looked like. I was rather shocked at what I saw. He was rather feminine, and if Rias didn't tell me he was a guy earlier I might have thought him a girl. He was the same age as Shirone, and had platinum blonde hair with pinkish-violet eyes. His hair was styled in a short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead. I also saw that he had pointed ears. However… unlike the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy who wear the boys' uniform… Gasper was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks.

I was disturbed by that… really I was.

"AHH! Who're you?!" Realizing that he was questioning me I spoke with a smile… albeit a forced one. For while I didn't have anything against Gasper personally… he kind of weirded me out a bit.

"I'm Christopher Hyoudou, and I'm a friend to Rias and Koneko's boyfriend slash almost husband." He then blinked while looking at me, and then to Shirone. I guess he just wasn't expecting that answer. That's when Issei came over and looked in… it is also when… well when things got kind of awkward…

"So who's the cute girl?" Almost chocking I quickly corrected him.

"Issei my dear brother… I'm sorry to say that Gasper is a male…" He looked at me for a few seconds before rounding on Gasper.

"What?! You're a guy?!" That's when Gasper freaked out and I felt something strange. It was like a wave of energy passed over me. Looking around I saw everyone but us dragons frozen.

Ulysses spoke up first. "Ah… I see now why his power could be dangerous to lesser beings. Luckily for us… even if my bro was a pathetic weakling, this power wouldn't work on him. You should be grateful for your time space abilities."

Ignoring my brother I turned back to Gasper who was trying to get out of his box. "And just where do you think you're going?" Shocked he tripped on the edge and spiraled to the floor, this made him stop using his power and time unfroze for everyone else. Rias seeing Gasper on the ground could only shake her head.

"You froze time again didn't you?"

Getting up and jumping back in the box Gasper ignored her to question me. "How w-was it that you c-could still move an-and talk?" Not even caring that she was ignored Rias quickly looked at me in surprise. Shrugging I answered her unasked question.

"Well we are dragon gods… it'd be stupid if we weren't strong enough to resist his power." Rias nodded her head while Gasper stared at me in shock, as well as fear… or it was just fear. It was kind of hard to tell with this guy. Taking my eyes off Gasper I turned to Shirone… who was no longer next to me. "Hey where did Koneko go?" Looking around Rias shrugged until we saw Shirone renter the room. She also had her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something. Though her face told me she was planning something not nice.

"Hey Gaspy.~ I got a little surprise for you!~" Smiling kind of evilly she threw whatever was in her hands into the box.

"NOOO! I told you I hate GARLIC!" Jumping out of his box at blinding speeds, I saw him go and hide behind the couch. Turning back to my mate and giving her a bored look I spoke with a flat tone.

"You know… bullying isn't very nice. Plus didn't you warn me to not do anything that might influence Fuyo badly? Now I see you doing this to poor… uh… Gaspy." Smiling sheepishly she spoke in an apologetic tone. Even if I could tell by her words that she wasn't really that sorry.

"I know… but it's just so fun to tease him like this!~ Besides it's one of the few ways to get him out of his box." Rolling my eyes I turned back to the half human half vampire. Cocking my head to the side I became quite confused at what I saw.

"So you're Gasper right? You know you shouldn't hide and run away from everything." Now talking to Gasper was my mother and Glacial. Both were talking to him in motherly tones, while trying to coax him out of hiding. Funnily enough it was working.

"But there's too many new people, and the sun, and GARLIC! Not to mention I keep freezing everyone with my powers." Giggling, Glacial quickly reassured him.

"There's nothing to worry about Gasper, at least five of us are immune to your power's effects. So we can help you learn how to use it, but only if you let us. Don't you want to help your friends?" Sniffing he nodded his head before climbing over the couch, and sitting in between them. Rias and the rest of her peerage who knew Gasper only watched in awe. And based on what little I knew of the little crossdresser… I can't say that I was surprised.

After that everyone got settled and had a "club meeting". Though that seemed like an excuse to have everyone look at our old photo albums. My mother was really into photos, and was more than happy to show everyone some of our most embarrassing moments.

"And this is Issei at the beach!~ He was five years old at the time and lost his trunks thanks to a strong wave.~" Issei sunk into his seat and began dying on the inside. I just patted him on the back as me and Milly thanked… well erhm me I guess, for not having anything as embarrassing as that. Oh don't look at me like that! I'm a god to you know?!

"Little Issei…" Looking at Rias I began to become a little worried.

_Is she turning into a shotacon?_

**[Shotacon… one who's into little boys… in a sensual manner….. What! ****Where didst that come from?!]** Ignoring Fernus and his crisis, I watched as Issei's crisis became worse as Ravel, Asia, Akeno, and Raynare all joined Rias. I also began to believe that my brother would accomplish his dream and become the harem king. Because by the look of things… while two of the five girls were already with him. The other three might just join them soon enough. However if he hurt Asia, Raynare, or Ravel I'd probably kill him. Already I considered those three sisters of a sort.

"And this is our first complete family photo. Taken a week after we adopted Milly and Christopher!~" Blinking in surprise I looked at the picture my mother was showing. Indeed it was all of us for the first time together. However I couldn't help but grimace at my face.

Kiba even questioned it. "Why does it look like Christopher San is dead on his feet?" He then paused and laughed nervously before continuing."Not to mention he looks like he's about to murder someone…" Everyone stopped looking at the albums they picked up to look at the photo. All agreeing they turned to me with questioning glances.

Sighing I decided to just answer Kiba's questions. "Well at the time I still had trouble sleeping, and my last family experience… well it didn't end well. So at the time I was quite pessimistic… and preparing to forcibly get rid of anyone who threatened my new family." At my comment Ulysses rolled his eyes before speaking.

"You're still always prepared get rid of anyone threatening your family. It's like a hobby of yours or something." I couldn't stop my left eye from twitching while everyone but Glacial, Keno, Mom, Shirone, Milly, Ravel, and Fuyo backed away from me. They all said something about me never doing anything to hurt them. Then after a few reassurances and promises made on my part, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Chuckling Kiba spoke after picking up another album. "You know it's nice to see what you guys were like in your more youthful years. Nowadays we can easily say that while Issei retains some of it. Christopher lost most of his youthfulness. Not that he ever really was youthful to begin with based on all of his pre-murder looks." Growing used to his new way of speaking, and his new habits… everyone but me and Issei turned away from Kiba.

However our reasons were quite different for being angry. "I told you to stop corrupting my little girls mind with your talk of youth!" All of his talk of youth was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

As for Issei he gritted his teeth and spoke up. "Okay that's it! No more photo album for you Mr. Youth!" Reaching for the album Kiba pulled it from his reach while still looking at it.

"Now don't be unyouthful you two!~ I was only…" Stopping mid-sentence and only looking at the album Kiba spoke calmly and showed my brother the picture. "Issei San… is this photo real?" Raising an eyebrow Issei looked at the picture. It was of a few people, one was a younger Issei. But there were three people I didn't recognize. Although there was a boyish girl that was Issei's age in it, and the adult male had what looked like a sword wrapped in cloth.

Looking at the photo Issei racked his brain for a second before speaking. "Yeah I remember this now… that's me with my best friend's family. The boy next to me is Irina Shidou, they moved away before Milly and Chris came into our family. Why do you ask?"

_Well that explains why I don't know them… but did Issei just say she was a boy?_

**[Hmm…]** Shaking my head I tuned back in on the conversation.

Shaking his head Kiba muttered something. "So even in a quiet place like this…" Ignoring Issei's questioning he excused himself. I then took the opportunity to correct something.

"Issei… I think I should tell you that your friend Irina… well she was actually a girl."

He quickly turned to me with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Red Emperor**_

* * *

_Well back to school I guess… AGH! I still can't believe that Irina was a girl this whole time!_ After yesterday ended it became Tuesday, and a special event was going on during school.

It was something called the ball tournament! **{Ah yes… a whole tournament based on balls} **As the immature ancient dragon snickered, I thought about the tournament. Basically it revolved around any sport or activity that had some kind of ball. I have absolutely no idea why we even had this kind of event. Barring any jokes about a man's unmentionables, it was just strange. Those competing were either groups of friends or entire clubs. Also somehow I got dragged into joining the O.R.C club. Well I say somehow but… best not get into how Rias convinced me to join.

Though speaking of the members of the club, there was something up with Kiba… well even more so than usual that is. He just seemed to be wandering around in a daze, as if he was distracted by something. Kiba wasn't even saying anything about youth! Which we have kind of accepted as his catchphrase by now.

Thankfully even with Kiba the way he was we managed to get pretty high in the tournament. The first task was Ping-Pong, and because of Chris' so called training… cough cheating cough… I actually managed to win it. Next was baseball, which meant everyone, had to dress in their gym clothes. Again this was nice since all the girls wore those bloomer shorts. Although Chris smacked me when I looked at Koneko, which I swear was an accident!

Also Ravel seemed quite uncomfortable in her the gym outfit. She said it wasn't right that a proper lady should show so much skin in front of large crowds. My brother told her he was in complete agreement. Which made her happy that her new "Onii Sama" agreed with her, really I wasn't used to _that_ yet. Though I personally she looked rather hot in the gym clothes. But as for the second round, we won again thanks to our enhanced athletics. But it was actually during the end of the third round, which was soccer by the way, that something happened when the others were congratulating us.

"Daddy!" Eyes widening, my younger brother quickly turned around only for my new niece to slam into him. Behind her was a sheepish looking Glacial.

Bowing apologetically Glacial explained the situation. "I'm so sorry… but she wanted to see all of you play in the tournament. And as you may know… I'm not good when it comes to crying children." Looking at Fuyo… I could've sworn I saw a distinctly cat like smug grin plastered on her face for a second.

Fuyo was also wearing some of her new clothes. At the moment this consisted of a pink tank top and a pink pleated skirt. She was also wearing white tights and pink shoes. And as usual she had on her pink cap which hid her ears. I had to admit it did match her hair… Luckily no one was around to hear us at the moment, but that was bound to change soon. So trying to fix the situation Christopher tried to reason with her. Oh yes… I said tried alright.

"Listen sweetie… you know that mommy and daddy have to go to school. And even if this isn't really a classed filled day, it would still be best for you not to be here." That was when Fuyo looked down with tears starting to form.

"Buth whys…? I Juth want to sees you play…" Looking like he accidentally kicked a kitten, Chris turned to Koneko who only waved her hands in front of her face.

"Sorry but it's up to you this time dear. After all I'll be playing while you'll be watching, which also means you'll be watching Fuyo."

Sighing he muttered something under his breath. "Cats…" That's when he turned back to Fuyo and spoke to her. "Alright Fuyo you can watch with me, but I expect you to be on your best behavior." He then muttered something under his breath. "Let's just hope everyone pays more attention to the game." It was like she turned a one eighty, and now Fuyo was jumping up and down while hugging her father. Christopher could only shake his head with a smile, although Koneko looked proud of something. But I had a guess that it wasn't because my brother was being a kind father.

A few minutes later we were playing the fourth game of today… or more accurately Rias and Akeno were playing the fourth game. It was a tennis match, and their opponents just happened to be Sona and her queen Tsubaki. All four of them were in tennis outfits, and the match was becoming rather heated…

"Just like I'd expect from my rival Sona! But I suggest that you give up now! For you can't beat me even in a game like tennis!" Hitting the ball back over the edge Rias kept her eyes on it as Sona whacked it back with a smirk.

I was surprised that she actually had a comeback. "Sorry but I'm sure that we'll be winning this!" She then did something which made the ball swerve to the side making Rias miss it. My brother which had Fuyo on his lap couldn't help but speak up at that.

"Why are they using magic? That is incredibly irresponsible, what if the other students noticed something weird going on?" Akeno who was sitting next to Ravel, who was sitting next to Asia, who sat next to me spoke up at that.

"Well based on the crowd's reaction… I'd say they haven't noticed.~"

"Wow did you see that!"

"Awesome it was a magic ball!"

"I love you sempai!"

Shaking his head, Christopher put his hand underneath Fuyo's hat and scratched her ears. With that Fuyo gained a droopy look and leaned back into him with a purr. Koneko who sat on his left next to Akeno, along with Keno and Glacial, the latter of who had decided to stay, all giggled at this. Unfortunately it was this that made people around us finally notice the small girl. As usual things kind of went off the deep end. In the end rumors of the girl in pink ran throughout the crowd. Those involved were either oblivious like Fuyo, or just grinning and bearing it.

Although the sound of two pieces of wood snapping distracted everyone. Looking back down at the court we saw Rias and Sona holding broken rackets… which also now happened to catch on fire. Everyone who knew of the supernatural had deadpanned looks… While everyone else began cheering widly.

_Everyone around here is crazy!_

**{You said it partner…}** A few moments later we were behind the bleachers.

"So in the end no one won…" Holding the two broken rackets was Koneko wearing a disappointed face. Sitting in front of her was a kneeling and penitent Rias and Sona; rounding on them Koneko spoke harshly. "You do realize behavior like this is a horrible influence on Fuyo right?" Said small girl was lying on the grass staring at a butterfly, although she looked ready to pounce on it at any moment. Again I had to agree with what my brother said earlier…

_Cats… _Looking back at Rias and Sona, who were now apologizing, only made me shake my head. Though I could not blame or fault them; Koneko had gotten a lot scarier since adopting Fuyo. Like a mother lion protecting her cub, so yeah everyone now said the same thing about her. Mess with Fuyo in anyway… and Koneko might just kill you. My brother had also gotten even more protective of the both of them to. My guess was that his draconic instincts were becoming more active. At least the instinct to protect what was his. He even beat up Matsuda for even looking at them!

But then again… everyone did know he had a thing for loli's… Which was why I kept him away from Milly at all times. Now don't get me wrong he's a friend, but no one touches my sister and gets away with it! Unfortunately for my brother, after that moment the rumors started floating around even more. Especially when everyone heard Fuyo call Chris daddy… and question him on why he beat someone up. It got even worse when she turned and called Koneko mommy.

Shaking my head at all the memories I've made today, I focused on the last sport of the tournament. And really… could a ball tournament be complete without dodge ball? We were now inside the gym with Fuyo cheering us on loudly. To be honest… I'd be surprised if anyone in the school didn't know about her at this point. It was probably for the best that she came on this particular day.

It was thanks to the constant distractions of the tournament, that the rumors were kept down. But I could only guess that tomorrow will bring the entire school down on them. Shaking my head from those thoughts I focused on the game. We had two minutes before it started so I was just preparing. We were going up against the karate club, so this might actually get interesting. However before it started I heard some sniffling coming around one of the lockers. Yeah the locker rooms were split for the teams. We just happened to get the men's. Following the sound and turning the corner I saw Ravel.

She was crying a bit, and I knew why. You see… although my brother had more than just helped her with her problem, like he predicted Ravel still wasn't completely over it yet. Chris had actually instructed us to always try to have someone around her. He said the last thing Ravel needed was to feel alone, but we can't be everywhere at once.

Going up to her I spoke to her. "Hey are you okay?" Quickly turning to me in surprise, she rubbed her eyes quickly before speaking.

"I'm sorry… I just started thinking about what happened again. I'm just worried that I won't be able to see Riser in the same light ever again. I mean don't get me wrong… I understand completely that he has many, many, many faults…" I couldn't help but snort at that which made her smile a bit. But quickly became sad once more as she continued. "But at the same time… he was the older brother that I could count on. He actually was the one who was with me the most, and like any good older brother he protected me. In fact I have a feeling that his desire to protect me was what really made him want me in his peerage. But now…"

She trailed off but I understood where she was going. Because really in a span of a few minutes… her whole perception of her beloved brother was shattered. Sure I can guess that Juda helped when he told us that Riser never actually wanted to hurt her. That he was completely and utterly possessed. But it was still his face. It was his face looking at her with a deranged smile. It was also his hand that almost took her life and made Ravel feel so much pain.

Sighing I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her before speaking. "You know… if it wasn't for Milly, and Chris I'd probably be a useless idiotic pervert. So in a way, I can understand just how much you probably relied and looked up to Riser for protection. But unlike Chris I can't fully understand what you're going through, but if you ever need to talk to someone… you can come to me. And like my brother I'll do what I can to help." Ravel didn't say anything, but she did smile and lean into me a bit.

But you know… my words are true. If it wasn't for Christopher rebuffing the more pathetic parts of my personality, and Milly making me a protective big brother… Well let's just say I'd probably be dead by now. Trust me my pervertedness has gone way, way down. I can also honestly say that my grades and logical thinking are better. They are my family, and I can't think of ever hurting them. And I can't think of them ever hurting me.

But Ravel… really the only ones who could understand her is Chris and Fuyo. But the latter couldn't help for she was too young for this. So I did what I could and felt myself grow a little closer to the phoenix. And if I were honest… I think I was starting to really like the Phenex girl.

After a while both of us stood up and rejoined the others. Although Rias and Akeno were giving us looks of suspicion for some reason.

**{He may have helped with logical thinking… but your oblivious nature is still there.}**

_What do you mean by that?!_ Gaining no answer to my question I just grumbled before noticing something off. Turning to Kiba I saw that he wasn't yelling his usual "youthful" mantra. Instead he seemed to be getting angrier about something.

Deciding to ask him what was up I walked over to him. "Hey man what's going on with you? You seem ready to beat the crap out of someone."

Blinking Kiba turned to me before shaking his head. "Don't worry I just have a lot on my mind right now." Giving him an appraising look I shrugged.

"Well just make sure to help Buchou win, that is why you fight right? To help her out when she needs you?"

Turning to me he nodded slowly. "Yeah… that's why I fight, to help Buchou." Narrowing my eyes at him I was about to say something else when the whistle was blown. And with that the game started… or it was supposed to be a game… but there were only guys in the karate club. This meant a few things for all of us… One they couldn't hit the two Onee Sama's of the school, I.E. Rias and Akeno. Two… they couldn't hit Koneko because they would definitely feel bad for hitting the cute loli. Also they probably thought my brother would kill them.

Thirdly… Ravel was off limits since she was one of the cute and innocent new girls. And four… Kiba was considered the prince of the school, hit him and the female population would hate you. This only left one person for them to attack, since Gasper was currently with my mother as she tried to get him used to people. That person happened to be me…

"Take this you pathetic pervert!" Dodging another ball I couldn't help but cry comically, as everyone but a few cheered for them to hit me.

_This is so not fair!_

**{I would agree but in a way… you kind of deserve this.}**

_Oh really? Like you didn't enjoy the views I gave you when I did peek!_

**{Hmm… touché.}** Shaking my head I heard Rias yell out some encouragement.

"Just keep dodging Issei! You're a great distraction!" I could only cry harder at her statement. But then something happened which changed how the game went down.

"You know what! I don't care if the girls will hate me! I just need to hit your face pretty boy!" One of the guys then tossed the ball at Kiba who wasn't paying attention to anything. Seeing this I instinctively jumped in the way, protecting him but… I forgot to protect something even more important.

So with a high pitched voice I spoke one word. "Ouch…" Gripping the area between my legs I dropped to the ground. At that point everything just seemed to stop as everyone stared. Then the audience called out for the karate team's blood. But only because they tried to hit Kiba, as usual only a few people cared about me. Although… this time I did get a few more sympathizers because of my "heroic" act. Thankfully I was eventually escorted off the floor, and to Asia and Raynare who helped me recover. After that Rias said something about avenging me and quickly took out the other team. After that we won the ball tournament… which meant nothing really… just a bit of extra fame.

Although when I spoke to Chris he was sarcastic about the whole thing. "So you won the ball tournament… with your balls. For some reason I'm not really surprised." Oh I had wanted to cuss him out right then and there, but with Fuyo so close… I just settled for giving him my middle finger. Luckily Fuyo was busy talking Koneko's ears off, so I didn't put anything into her head. However our conversation was interrupted when we heard a slapping sound.

Turning to it we saw Rias looking angrily at Kiba. "There did that wake you up?" I then realized that Rias had slapped him. "What was with you today Yuuto? If that last match had been a fight you could've gotten yourself or Issei killed!" Rubbing his face Kiba sighed before speaking.

"Are you done? I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling well today. So I'd like to just go home now, I'll you see you tomorrow." And with that he left leaving the rest of us behind. Rias could only look on in worry, but my brother only narrowed his eyes on him. He didn't say anything, but I just felt as if he had some inclination as to what was going on with him.

**{It makes you wonder just how well we know everyone around us. For it seems as if your brother and the rest of the dragon gods keep getting wiser, and also more secretive.}**

_Yeah… but I still trust them. So I'll wait until they tell me. For now I need to focus on Kiba, because he's the current issue at the moment._

**{He wasn't one with all of his talk about youth?}**

_Hmm… you know you're absolutely right._

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

It was now the next day after school. And I will admit I was a bit worried about Kiba, he didn't show up today at all. It was especially worrying after the look I saw on his face yesterday. It was the same look Ulysses had on his face, the same one he had every time he spoke about the one who killed our parents. It was the look of someone who wanted revenge, but I had no idea who he would want to take it out on. Sighing from my spot on the couch I looked down at the sleeping form of Fuyo. At the moment her head was on my lap as I pet her, along with this I could hear her purring softly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness.

Well until Ulysses burst into the room. "Christopher! We have a major issue!" Startled awake Fuyo launched herself off the couch.

"Ow…" Scowling at my older brother I gently picked up Fuyo before checking her over. The fall looked kind of painful after all. Then after making sure that she was thankfully okay, I set her back on the couch before walking up to my brother.

"Listen three of the-" I cut him off as I punched him in the face. As he laid there lying on the ground I then spoke to him.

"Okay now what was the issue?" Holding onto his now broken nose he glared at me.

He then sighed while healing himself and standing up. "As I was saying three of the churches or angel factions most prized possessions were recently stolen!"

I blinked at that but didn't really care. "And what does that have to do with us?" He was about to answer when I heard the doorbell ring. "Hold that thought." Walking past him while he scowled at me I went to the front door. Looking through the peep hole I became confused. Though I couldn't see much, I saw two people wearing strange clothing.

I then opened the door and spoke to them. "Is there something that you need? Because if not I'm pretty sure you have the wrong house." There were two girls standing in front of me, one was a shorter girl with light brown hair and violet eyes. She also had her hair tied into twin tails held together by blue scrunches. She was also wearing a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents, and from what I could see had on some kind of skin tight suit. The other girl was a bit taller and had chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

She was also wearing the black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons. On her hands were fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots. All of which were held together with straps. She also had a crucifix around her neck. I would also admit that she was actually kind of cute.

_Issei would have a field day if he saw these two. Although… I have an uneasy feeling about them; their white elements are quite strong for humans._ Clearing her throat the shorter girl began speaking.

"Please excuse us, but is this the Hyoudou's residence? I was told that this was it, but the last time I was here their house wasn't as… big…" Blinking I narrowed my eyes on her, for some reason she looked familiar to me. But in the end I decided to be at least nice about this.

"This is the Hyoudou's current residence yes, but other occupants also live here. As Christopher Hy-"

"Chris get back in here! We need to finish our discussion!" Sighing I shouted back to Ulysses.

"Sorry but I don't really care! Maybe next time you shouldn't wake up Fuyo the way you did!" I then turned back to the girls and apologized. "Sorry about that, now what exactly do you two need?"

Giggling the shorter girl spoke again. "Well in truth we just got back in town for some… business and I decided to see my old friend again. If he's here could you tell Issei that Irina is here to see him?" Blinking I finally recognized her. She was the girl that Issei mistook for a boy. Unfortunately Issei was out with Asia, Raynare, and Ravel. Said something about moving relationships and getting ice-cream. I could tell what he was doing but… I was forbidden from following them this time. I was even threatened! Can you imagine that?!

So giving an apologetic smile I told them what I knew. "Sorry but he's out… uh "showing" a few people around the town. You'll have to try and catch my brother later." While she looked disappointed by this, Irina looked at me confused. She was about to say something when her "friend" finally spoke up.

"Come on Irina, we have a job to do and your childhood friend isn't here. Besides I have an uneasy feeling about this house, and especially the one in front of us."

My eye twitched at that comment while I retorted. "I could say the same thing about you. Plus I hope you know it's rude to say such things out loud… especially when the person you're talking about is right in front of you." All she did was turn around and huff at my words. Twitching even more, cute or not, I was about to say something else when Irina spoke up.

"Xenovia! That's incredibly rude!" Turning to me she apologized. "I'm so sorry for her behavior; she's not exactly a people person you see. But is it alright if we come back later? I'd really like to see him, and also ask why you called him your brother. After all I don't remember you from the last time I was here."

Smiling since she was at least being polite about this I nodded. "Sure he should be back in an hour or so. But by then a lot more people will be returning home as well. But it was nice meeting you… not so much your friend though…" Xenovia glared at me while I ignored her. After that we all said goodbye and I shut the door to go back to Ulysses. That was until the doorbell rang again. Confused I opened it back up to them, both looked kind of sheepish. Well mostly Irina.

"Is there something else you need?" Nodding her head Irina spoke up.

"Yeah actually… you know that bit of business. Well… turns out it just happens to be set up at this location. You see we just checked the address we got and it is here. We need to meet someone named Ulysses Red Rayners." Surprised I remembered that Ulysses did try and tell me that something had happened.

_I guess this is why we should care about the churches affairs…_ Shaking my head I was about to say something when the topic of our conversation ran in from behind me.

"Chris! Leave the two at the door! We have serious…" Looking at the two girls he coughed into his hand before speaking again. "So you're the ones from the church right?" Both looked at each other before nodding to him. "Well then… I'm Ulysses and it's nice to see that Michael is quick to handle issues. Now if you would follow me and my brother to the office we can begin." Surprised Irina turned to me.

"Wait I thought you said you were Issei's brother?"

Shrugging I answered her. "It's kind of complicated. You see while Ulysses is my brother by blood, Issei is my adopted brother, along with our adoptive sister. We can talk more about that later, for now we should discuss why you're here correct?" Looking at each other they turned back to me and nodded. After that we let them in and took them to the supernatural office. I also must say it was pretty nice, at least it was neat. Which considering who used it the most… was a surprise.

It was also as large as the main area of the O.R.C. room. In fact it almost looked like it, except it was missing all the strange drawings and runes. Unfortunately on the way there we met up with Milly.

"What's going on Onii Chan?" Oh yeah… ever since Ravel Called me Onii Sama, Milly has taken to calling me Onii Chan to make herself sound cuter. I also must say that it was working. At the sight of her our two guests froze, worried I was about to step in front of Milly when they both bowed.

""Angel Sama!"" Confused Milly turned to me and I just shrugged. But Ulysses actually looked intrigued.

"So her white element has become strong enough to mistake her for an unfallen… interesting." Although he muttered that to himself I was still able to hear it. At the same time Irina began speaking to Milly in a worried tone.

I couldn't help but find the situation strange… "Angel Sama, we had no idea one of you would be here! We thought we were the only ones sent on this mission." Blinking Milly backed up a bit before speaking.

"Umm… I'm not who you think I am. I'm a fallen angel, sorry about the confusion." Both looked at her shocked until Xenovia spoke with a serious tone.

"Please do not jest Angel Sama. We can sense just how strong your holy power is. So there's no way you can be a fallen." Shaking her head Milly let out her angel features, showing her four rather beautiful pitch black wings. Xenovia and Irina paused for a couple of seconds before the former spoke again. "Uh… never mind…" Now both looking at her suspiciously I sighed and patted Milly on the head before speaking.

"This is Milly. In other words our adopted sister who's as pure as an unfallen angel. If you hurt her I will take it out of your hide, got it?" My tone was so menacing that both backed up in in fear while nodding their heads. "Good now we have some business to discuss." After that we finally entered the office, but not before Fuyo showed up and sat on my lap only saying a few words.

"Sill tired…" She then promptly fell asleep. Shaking my head I just held her as we began to talk.

Starting was Ulysses who spoke in a quieter tone than usual. "So I would suggest we be a little quiet for the young one, else Christopher will break our noses if we wake Fuyo. Trust me he's done it before." Glaring at me for a couple of seconds he turned back to the girls. "Now based on your… attire I have to assume you're the exorcists sent to regain the stolen Excalibur's?"

Both nodded before I interrupted. "Wait you said Excalibur's? You mean as in more than one? Plus female exorcists wear that?!" Ulysses nodded his head before explaining.

"Right I keep forgetting you're new to the supernatural world." At his words I tried to kill him with my glare, but he just continued. "But yes, you see during the great war "Excalibur" was shattered into seven pieces or fragments. Re-forging them they created seven new blades, each called "Excalibur". However I believe Altus said something about renaming them calibits. Since they were so weak compared to the original, but that's for another time. But back to the present…" He gave a small glance at their outfits before continuing.

"If I'm honest I have no idea why they dress like that. But that's for another time. Now based on what I was told by Azazel and Michael. A rogue fallen has managed to steal three fragments and has escaped to Kuoh. Which means this problem is now ours."

He then muttered something about stupid rules ruining his week. I on the other hand only thought about what I had just learned. It was all very interesting, and I was wondering why a fallen suddenly went off the books like this. I was also wondering why Ulysses sounded sarcastic each time he said Excalibur. However to my left I could see that Milly looked quite upset.

**[It would seem as though our sister is upset. I doubt she likes how her own race is making trouble.] **Agreeing I reached over and patted her on the head. Turning to look at me I smiled, understanding my intentions she smile back.

"This is why we request that you leave this matter to us." Confused I turned to Xenovia who spoke up.

I then spoke myself. "Leave what matter to you? This whole Excalibur business? Sorry but this is our town, so we'll do what we see fit. Your authority doesn't extend here, so if you want to stay you'll be working with us on this problem." While Irina looked apprehensive, Xenovia turned to me with a glare.

"This is church business; you have no right to interfere. Especially a devil like yourself." I raised an eyebrow at her before she explained. "Yeah I know what you are. Though weak I can sense a demonic aura on you, even on that girl you're sitting with. However though your aura is weak, I can sense a strong and dark power coming from you." After a moment I realized what she was talking about and began laughing.

_She feels Shirone's residual energy on us, and she senses my black element!_ Laughing for a bit I calmed down and spoke to her calmly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Xenovia, but you're pretty much wrong. I'm not a devil, and the dark power isn't demonic power. But rather the primal black element itself! Now I'm sure your leaders told you about us, if not then I guess they don't really trust you. Because I'm no devil, rather I'm the black dragon god. And my girlfriend is a reincarnated devil so that's the other thing you're feeling." Both looked at me flabbergasted before turning to Ulysses.

Putting his hands in front of him he spoke. "Hey don't look at me! It's all true; in fact I'm the red dragon god. And over there is Glacial the blue dragon goddess, along with Ophis my daughter and infinity dragon goddess." We all turned to the door which opened up revealing Ophis and Glacial. Behind them was everyone else besides my mother. At this I could only say one thing.

"Well this was bad timing…"

* * *

**Training Diary day eight: Magic crystals**

_**The Spectator**_

* * *

When they were finally done for the day, Juda decided on giving Koneko an actual reward for completing her basic training.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order my little apprentice. You've managed to accomplish your goal of finishing your basics a bit early than expected." Happy yet still tired Koneko gave a small cheer. However the green dragon wasn't done yet. "So I have decided to give you a little reward."

Cocking her head to the side cutely she questioned him. "What do you mean by reward?"

Juda had a stray thought as her look. _No wonder Mr. Black finds her adorable… _Shaking those thoughts from his head, knowing that Chris would kill him if he found out. He walked over to his bag and dug around a bit. After a couple of seconds he found what he was looking for, and threw it at the neko.

Surprised Koneko managed to catch it on instinct. "What is this for?" In her hands was a brown leather utility belt with five square shaped pouches. Grinning Juda answered her.

"Well since you've done so well, I thought that I might take you on as my personal apprentice. In which case I'll be teaching you green element spells. The objects in those pouches are just a tool to get you started."

Surprised she quickly opened one of the pouches and pulled out a green crystal. "What are these exactly?"

"Well back in the world that the dragon gods came from, people carried around element crystals. While they all had their own elemental spells that they could use, there were also store bought ones such as these. They allowed anyone, even those with opposite elements to use almost any spell. Of course the higher level ones could only be used by those with the same color. These are my attempt to get you into shape, so you can use the green spells I'll be teaching you. This is mostly because you've never had any magic training. Or even a sacred gear like Asia."

Nodding her head she put the crystal back and put on the belt. "Okay now what?" Grinning he started her instructions.

"First try the front left pouch. There should be an aero saucer there. Basically a wind based buzz saw spell if you were wondering. After that just pick a target and focus your energy and mind on the crystal." Nodding her head she did what he said and chose her target. It was a poor unfortunate tree. The spell soon fired off as two green buzz saws of wind headed towards the tree. However Shirone ended up missing and they headed off into the forest.

Juda couldn't help but purse his lips at that. "I think that's where Issei and Ulysses are…" Both kind of stood there staring at that point.

* * *

_**A couple seconds later…**_

* * *

Panting hard on the ground from another beat down, Issei began to hear the sound of buzzing. It was also getting louder, slowly getting up he looked around. After a few seconds the sound got extremely loud and two buzz saws made of air headed towards him. Yelling out in fright, he dove to the side as they cut through a rock behind him before stopping. This was when Ulysses looked up from his magazine.

"Seems like Juda is playing a prank." He then went right back to his "reading" material. Leaving poor Issei to deal with the fact that he was almost sliced in half alone.

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **

**Order of the elements does mater. **

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**Black: Rias**

**White: Raynare**

**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue, White: Asia**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**Black, Red: Ravel**

**Black, Red: Gasper**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

**Slayer: Alright I think this chapter panned out a whole lot better than last time. Truly… it is the small changes that make all the difference.**

* * *

**Judan: Yeah, yeah… you're so great and all that…**

**Argentum: Someone seems rather salty.**

**Judan: Say that again and I'll break your neck.**

**Argentum: HA! I'd like to see you try little man! For out of all of our own SIOC characters. You're the weakest of the three of us!**

**Judan: Just wait until I learn more chaos magic!**

**Shadow: Well they're going to be at this for a while.**

**Slayer: Meh as long as they don-(KABOOM!) destroy the house… oh gosh darn it!**

**Xenovia: That was extremely unfortunate.**

**Irina: Is everything going to be alright?**

**Christopher: Yeah don't worry about it. This stuff happens all the time.**

**Xenovia: I'm not sure how that's supposed to be reassuring…**

**Shadow: Oh it's not.**

**Irina: What a strange group this is.**

**Shadow: Well it could be worse. At least we don't have dust here making it worse.**

**Slayer: Please don't jinx that…**

**Christopher: Yes don't… that is the last person we need right now.**

**Shadow: AH! You are absolutely right! Please forgive me!**

**Slayer: You are forgiven… alright so let's finish this. Xenovia mind do so for us?**

**Xenovia: Sure… This has been a Dark Guard production now signing off.**

**Everyone minus Judan/Argentum: Goodbye!**

**Judan: Chaos Chaos!**

**Argentum: Feel the power of dimensional physics!**

**Slayer: I hope they know they're paying for all the damage they cause.**

**Irina: I… I don't think they care.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Slayer: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Sorry it took so long to come out with this next chapter. But we do have lives outside of this… probably…**

**Shadow: Yeah whatever… In any case we don't have too much to say since we haven't gotten that many reviews.**

**Shadow: I think we've only gotten like six or something.**

**Slayer: Yeah… whelp let's get this thing started!**

**Judan: Hey what about us?!**

**Argentum: Yeah don't we get to say anything?!**

**Slayer: Okay two things… first you just did. Secondly! You're still fixing my house from your little fight yesterday!**

**Judan: Fair enough…**

**Argentum: No it's not! Judan caused the damage! I used quantum probability and-**

**Shadow: Yeah… stopping you right there because I doubt most people know what that means. Still how about we let our estranged leader finish this off?**

**Slayer: Okay... wow it's been a while. Ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their original owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Judan: (Crash) AH CRAP!**

**Slayer: NO! My garden! Again! Why do people keep destroying that?! In fact this exact same thing happened last time!**

**Shadow: We should've just forced them to pay for professionals.**

**Fuyo: I sthill likth those flowers….**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Twelve: I Agree with Altus, these are Calibits…

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Now with everyone crowded in the office, I could only imagine what might happen next. Both exorcists and devils were glaring at each other. This left the rest of us just watching and waiting to see if things exploded, although I have a feeling that Ulysses wouldn't care. Unfortunately with all the negativity in the air. Fuyo managed to pick up on that in her sleep. The poor dear whimpered a bit making me bite my lower lip. Deciding to do something quickly I put my hand on her head, and while twisting a dark mind spell around. I managed to calm down my little girl enough that she slept peacefully again.

Thankfully by this point in time Shirone had noticed, and decided that our sleeping Fuyo was more important than anything going on in the office. So gently taking Fuyo in her arms she went to go put our little one to bed. This had made Ulysses give out a sigh of relief.

"Now that she's gone we can talk a bit louder. Although I do see that at least two of us are missing… hey Rias just where are Gasper and Kiba?" With a grimace the Gremory heiress answered him.

"Well Gasper is out with Mrs. Hyoudou at the moment. At the time it seemed like a good idea, seeing how she's making more progress with him in a week… than what I managed to do in years…" I couldn't help but notice a small look of frustration on Rias' face before it changed to worry. "As for Kiba… I don't really know. For all we know he could be waiting for us back at the clubroom. Or even Maou forbid spreading his new mantra to the world! But for the moment he can wait, instead why don't you tell us just why _they_ are here?" As she glared at the exorcists Ulysses sighed.

Then becoming serious he spoke. "They're here because three of the Excalibur fragments were recently stolen. Personally I wouldn't give a f-" Before he could finish that sentence Glacial threw a book at him. "Hey Fuyo isn't here so why the censorship?" Rolling her eyes she pointed at a confused Milly and Ophis. "Oh… right sorry. Ahem… Anyway usually I wouldn't care, but seeing how the perpetrators are in Kuoh… it's kind of our responsibility now."

Once again Xenovia interrupted him when he said that. "Again I say it isn't. This is church business, we only need permission to go about to do it. The lot of you devil lovers can just sit back here. Besides I don't trust all of you to not join up with the fallen. Already I can see two fallen here in this room." At her words everyone glared at her heatedly. Especially Raynare who snapped at her.

"I can assure you that we aren't going to join up with that madman Kokabiel! As far as I know he's been pretty much banished from Grigori leadership. Trust me when I say Azazel Sama has no interest in war or death!"

At her words we heard a snort come from the door. "What you said is true, although you forgot to mention how he's only interested in sacred gears and women." Looking at the door we saw Lance walk in. At this Xenovia narrowed her eyes before speaking again.

"And here we find a third fallen. Are you sure you're not allied with the Grigori?" Shaking his head in exasperation Ulysses spoke.

"Yes we are allied with them, along with heaven, the devils, the Yokai faction, the Shinto faction, and to a lesser degree Norse and Hindu. Though only through Shiva who's a bit strange at the best of times… But anyway Azazel has talked to Michael and has asked if Lance and Raynare could help. Michael easily agreed, so if you want to go against his orders… well by all means go ahead." At his words Xenovia seemed to just freeze.

**[The girl seems to be having a trial in perspective.]** Agreeing with Fernus I looked back to the door as soon as Shirone walked in. We smiled at each other before she walked over to me and sat on my lap. At this point all but four seemed to not care. Mostly because they were all used to this by now, but the four who did seem to care were Milly, Ophis, Irina, and Xenovia. I could guess for the last two that they just weren't used to seeing this. But as for Milly and Ophis they looked jealous that their usual spot was taken.

_Sorry girls but you should've moved faster my adorable sister and niece. _Chuckling I put my arms around Shirone's waist before speaking.

"You know… if you really don't want us to help that's fine." With that everyone turned to me in shock, although with my mate knowing me so well she only smirked. "However that doesn't mean we won't involve ourselves in this affair. In other words you two can work alone, while we do our own thing. However the group that finds the swords first gets to decide what to do with them." At my words Irina gasped before speaking in panic.

"You can't do that! Those swords belong to the church and heaven! Even if you guys are dragon gods our lord would be most displeased if you took the Excaliburs!"

Smirking I looked her in the eye before retorting. "Look Irina I can see that you're nice enough, albeit a bit to devout for my tastes. But your partner here hasn't really given me a reason to be nice to you girls. So I kind of figured if you want to go at it alone then by all means go ahead. Do your own little thing. However since this is our town we'll do what we must to protect it. Also as they say to the victors goes the spoils." At my words Xenovia glared at me even harder while Irina grimaced.

Shaking his head Ulysses spoke up. "Alright that's enough of that. Now Michael told me you two brought the Excaliburs destruction and mimic right? I'm sorry but I can't understand that. Because as far as I can tell that's a huge liability, both of you are no match for Kokabiel so why bring in the very things he's after?"

Irina becoming a bit peppy again spoke up with a smile. "Well you need an Excalibur to defeat an Excalibur!~ And I doubt they would've sent us out like this if they expected us to fail." At her words me and Ulysses looked at each other. We then both sighed and shook our heads.

_The only reason they don't have more people to back them up, is because they expected us to help them._ Before I could contemplate that thought more Xenovia stood up. Interrupting my train of thought.

"Now although it's been fun…" She glared at me for a split second before turning back to Ulysses. "We must be going; we obviously can't let you find the swords first. Who knows what a bunch of false gods would do with them." At her words every dragon in the room glared at her heatedly as she started leaving. However as she was about to pass Asia, she paused before looking at her. "You know I actually recognize you, at first I wasn't sure but now there's no doubt. You're Asia Argento the ex-communicated nun turned witch." At her words Asia flinched and made a face that made it seem as if she was stabbed.

Growling a bit I set Shirone to the side before standing up right as Irina spoke up. "Xenovia are you really sure? I mean what are the chances that she'd be here of all places?" At Irina's question Xenovia nodded her head.

"Yes I'm sure I remember the reports. Still to associate yourself with dragons, fallen, and worse yet devils… Have you no shame? Do you still even believe in god?" Feeling the tension rising Issei actually got up and walked near Asia as said girl defended herself.

"Of course I do! I never stopped believing, I always pray to him, and I still always read the bible daily. It's just…" Xenovia nodded her head before speaking, only this time it set me and Issei off.

"I see… so you still believe even after being declared a heretical witch. If that' so allow me to purify you and send-" I wasn't about to let her continue speaking as I shot forward and placed a dark spear near her neck.

Issei also stood in front of Asia protectively as I spoke. "It appears you really don't have any manners. And it also seems as if you don't even know your own doctrine. To just decide to kill an innocent girl… well I can honestly say that your god would be disappointed. After all he did say to always forgive those who trespass against you correct? Plus let's not forget Asia is under our protection." At this point poor Irina looked caught in-between defending Xenovia and agreeing with me.

Though Issei shocked everyone with what he said next. "For once I must agree with my younger brother here. But this also means a lot more to me; in the church all of you put Asia on some high pedestal! You're the ones who made her into a holy maiden, and then when she heals an injured person like she's supposed to… you all get angry at her! Sure he was a devil, but shouldn't you have also made sure she was protected? Have someone with her that could tell that guy was a devil? No! You all said she can heal a devil! She's a witch! Then you abandoned her! Remember she never left willingly. And if you decide to hurt her I'll protect her that I can promise you!"

At his words Asia looked close to tears although Xenovia still had a scowl. "Is that a declaration against me? Or the entire church? Because either way we won't go down without a fight. Because when it comes down to it… not only do you have this witch. But also the fake angel you call a younger sister. Her having such a pure aura while being a true fallen is quite abominable. With all of these factors I'm sure the church will wish to exterminate all of you."

At her words I couldn't help but start letting out some of my dragon aura. I was even sure my eyes were turning slightly red. Because not only did she just insult Asia, but also Milly who now looked ready to cry. Gritting my teeth, I held myself back while I thought of a plan to put this girl in her place. That's when I felt a small nudge in the back of my mind.

**[Who is that? Who dares to try and read our mind?!]** Despite Kuros'… and my own outrage we didn't get an answer. Only a small feeling… it first started out as apologetic, but then it started to give me an idea. Ironically enough… we actually ended up letting this idea form.

When it was finally at the forefront of our mind, I lowered my dark spear with a smirk. "A fight eh? Well that's an intriguing thought. So how about you actually put your money where your mouth is?" At my words everyone looked at me confused but I just kept smirking, all the while I could feel a sense of pleasure. Though it wasn't from me or Kuros, no it was from the little nudge at the back of our head.

_Just who are you?_ Again there wasn't an answer, but at least I felt that whatever it was. It wasn't hostile, so for the moment at least. I and Kuros decided to just let it be until it proved otherwise.

* * *

**The black dragon the white cat**

* * *

I still had on a smirk as we all moved down to the training room. By this point I could feel a few sources of annoyance. One from the nudge at the back of my head, another source from Kuros, and then there was mine. You see… Xenovia had angered the lot of us plain and simple, which meant that our plan was also simple. Putting my hands in my coat pockets, I looked at Xenovia and Irina who were standing across from me and Issei.

"Alright so you know the rules are as follows… no killing, no permanent injuries, and no outside interference. Me and Issei will fight you two. If both of you win you get to have your way, if both of us win you do what we say. If it's fifty, fifty then we both do our own thing. Are the terms agreeable?" Looking at each other than back to me they nodded their heads. Irina then tapped on a bracelet she was wearing which made it quickly turn into a golden katana. Then Xenovia revealed a wrapped sword that she kept hidden within her cloak.

As she revealed the blade I quickly took note of its appearance. It was a two-handed sword with a three handed grip with a cross in the pommel. Then for what I could only guess was flare, it had an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself was huge and ended with three points. At the same time Xenovia revealed the blade, the nudge became more of a full blown feeling of disgust.

This led me to believe that either whatever was giving me feelings was either… A hated the Excalibur in general or B didn't like that Xenovia was using said Excalibur. With those thoughts came something akin to confirmation on the latter.

As I was contemplating this Issei turned to me. "Question… how did I end up being the second one to fight? I mean I've gotten stronger but shouldn't Keno, Ulysses, or even Juda be doing this?" Chuckling I patted him on the back.

"That's because we were the ones who basically challenged the whole church remember?" I then leaned in to whisper to him. "Besides even though I know they care about Asia. She's actually more important to the two of us. She's one of your girls, and she's also pretty much like a sister to me at this point. Not to mention Xenovia insulted Milly, and you know we both don't let anyone get away with doing that." Issei nodded his head while accepting my answer.

But with a smirk he whispered back to me. "Big brothers and lovers for the win eh?" Then quickly pulling back from me, he manifested his sacred gear causing Irina and Xenovia to gasp.

Irina was the first to comment on the boosted gear. "Issei San is that really the boosted gear? One of the forbidden sacred gears?" Smiling Issei nodded his head while Xenovia growled.

"So twilight healing and the boosted gear… truly this place is full of heretics."

Glaring at her Issei shouted at Xenovia. "You do realize that the god of the bible created both sacred gears right? Yet has he ever specifically told anyone their forbidden?! No that's just something you people came up with! Besides if he truly wanted these gone he would've already taken them out of the system already!" Xenovia's eyes widened for a second, she then shook her head and brought up her calibit in front of her. Oh yeah I said calibit alright! I truly refuse to call that weak sword Excalibur. At that thought I got a feeling of aggravation.

Shaking my head I summoned a dark spear in each of my hands. **[Shouldn't thou use your scythe? They did in-] **Understanding what Fernus was getting at, I interrupted him.

_Sorry Fernus but even if you're right I can't use a weapon that could kill them. Besides… we promised not to use it again, at least not yet. _At my words I heard Fernus sigh before grumbling out an agreement. Smiling for a split second I turned my full attention back onto Xenovia. However before the fight could start we heard a familiar voice.

"Hold that Phone!" Turning towards the door we saw Kiba, although he was dressed completely different from usual. He was now wearing a black and white striped trenchcoat, along with a black and white striped top hat. He also seemed to be wearing a black dress vest, with something underneath it… It was a dark grey one piece jumpsuit. Around his waist was a black leather belt and he was also wearing black combat boots.

_What the actual hell is he wearing?!_ Funnily enough both the strange feeling and Kuros seemed to agree with me.

Stuttering a bit Rias called out to him. "K-Kiba what are you w-wearing?" Looking at his king Kiba gave her a thumbs up with a bright smile before actually speaking.

I also may have seen a tooth sparkle. "Why this is my new youthful combat outfit given to me by my master!"

"But I never got you anything like _that!_" Laughing what sounded like a fake laugh Kiba spoke after a moment.

"That's because while you're my king my youthful Rias, I'm talking about my master of Youthful Chaos Modaga! After yesterday I felt down, angry, and just truly frustrated... Then he came and said it was time for me to accept my true calling! To become one with youth and chaos! To accept my mission to spread its message across the supernatural world!" He then began to laugh again while we just stared at him. Although I quickly recognized the name Modaga.

_Wow who knew that those insane dreams were actually real? And… ah crap…_

**[Neos and Hunter will surely destroy us! We must never let them find out what we didst with our mate!]**Shivering I quickly agreed with him, because even though the lecture I got for just dating Shirone was scary… I'd hate to see what they'd do if they find out we actually did _it_ with her, and also adopted a child soon after.

"HaHaHaHaHa!" Getting annoyed I quickly turned to Kiba.

"Will you stop that?! Seriously it's like you're trying to get on everyone's nerves!" Kiba still smiling, was about to respond when we heard a clang. His eyes then rolled into his head as he fell forward unconscious. Behind him was my mother, she was holding a frying pan and looked rather frustrated.

She then spoke angrily. "I just got back with Gasper, just to find out that everyone's down here doing who knows what, and then I see Kiba here laughing insanely! So could someone kindly explain what's going on here, as well as why it looks like my sons are about to fight two scantily clothed girls?!"If Irina and Xenovia were offended by that comment they didn't show it. Instead they just watched my mom wearily. I was actually about to answer her when I heard a small voice that made me pause.

"Grandma… whath with all the noise?" Behind her was Fuyo, she was currently dressed in a pink long-sleeved nightgown that reached her feet. Although my little girl was currently rubbing her eyes; apparently she was still rather sleepy. But my mother turned around with a smile and picked her up.

"Don't worry sweetie I was just about to find out.~" When the two were done speaking Irina spoke up in shock.

"Did that little neko girl just call you grandma Mrs. Hyoudou?" Turning to her confused my mother nodded her head. "What?! Who does she belong to?! Is Issei her father?!" For few seconds my mother studied Irina before her eyes widened.

"Irina is that you? Wow you've really filled out!~ But as for your question no. My dear Christopher both found, and adopted her along with our darling Koneko a while ago." At her words Irina seemed to give out a sigh of relief. This also just happened to get the girls that liked my brother to look at her with narrowed eyes.

_A childhood crush perhaps? _Shaking my head I quickly walked up to my mom before taking Fuyo. I then quickly explained the situation.

"I see…" Turning to Irina and Xenovia she narrowed her eyes on them. This made them both gulp and take a step back. "You know while I'm glad to see you again Irina, and while I'm also glad that you didn't insult anyone… I'm a bit ashamed as well. Mostly because you didn't berate your _friend_ for what she said and did." At her words Irina looked down at her feet guiltily.

_Man we should've just waited until mom showed up._

**[I wholly agree! Truly our mother is amazing!]** Smiling while I held Fuyo I watched as she turned to Xenovia, who quickly froze in fear. Really one should know to never mess with an angry overprotective mother. In fact now that I mention it… I think Shirone was getting her motherly instincts from her.

"As for you… though I understand you're an exorcist, you can't let your own personal beliefs and feelings get in the way of doing your job! Also there are some things you just shouldn't say. Despite what you may call her, and despite what your _church_ might call her. Asia is no witch! She's a sweet darling girl who only wants to help others, and make friends. And as for Milly… don't even get me started! How dare you talk about my daughter like that! Sure she's a fallen, but she's still so pure and innocent. Really I should give you a good whacking!"

At this point Xenovia actually looked pretty scared, especially when my mother smiled sweetly. "However… seeing how you're already have a deal going on with my two boys I'll let you fight. Even though I don't condone violence." Okay at that everyone blinked at her before looking at the knocked out Kiba. We then looked back to her as she tilted her head in confusion. "Is there anything wrong?" As everyone shook their heads I turned back to Shirone.

"Hey can you watch after Fuyo for a bit?" After giving me a huge smile she nodded her head while taking Fuyo. I then kissed my mate on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch hon.~" As I was turning back to Xenovia I heard Fuyo speak up.

"Good luck Daddy!" Smiling I ruffled her hair making her pout cutely before kissing her nose.

This made her giggle as I spoke to her. "Thanks for the encouragement, I'll make sure to do my best sweetie." Finally turning back to Xenovia I became serious, even though my opponent seemed to be looking at me a bit differently.

"I never thought I'd see an interaction like that… it seemed quite human to me."

Narrowing my eyes I spoke with a hint of steel. "I hope you're not about to insult my daughter or mate now… because I can assure you your mission would be cancelled if you did."

Shaking her head Xenovia spoke plainly. "No… I'm not about to insult some little girl who even I find adorable. I doubt anyone could say that she wasn't. I'm also not about to insult the one she calls mother, all I'm saying is that for a so called dragon god you sure do act human."

Closing my eyes with a smile I nodded my head. "I guess I do don't I? But if I were honest that's sort of the point." Then reaching up I took off my glasses before letting out my power. Opening my eyes they turned to red slits as I spoke. "Now I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but it's time to fight!" Then re-summoning my spears I held them up as she charged me. Smirking I held them up in an x-block as she brought her calibit down on me. Holding steady my smile widened as I saw the look of shock on her face.

"What did you honestly think this little calibit of yours could break my spears? Sorry but maybe if it was the real thing they could've broken through. But with this being only a small piece I can honestly say I don't need to even try." Gritting her teeth, she jumped back before making her sword glow as she swung at my left side. As I blocked her attack again, my eyes actually widened as I felt a large shockwave hit my spears.

In fact I was actually lifted off my feet a bit as an explosion rang out between us. Although the damage to the floor was minimal at best thanks to my wards. As I easily landed on my feet I narrowed my eyes at her.

_So that's the power of calibit destruction… Hmph… I'm not too impressed._ Giving out a small smile I waited for her to attack again, however she seemed to be hesitating. _I guess she was expecting me to get blown away. _Using the momentary lull in battle, I turned to Issei who seemed to be doing a good job. He was easily dodging every swing, stroke, or stab that Irina sent him. I was happy to see this for it meant that his training was paying off. For ever since the battle with Riser, Issei's gone into overdrive with his training.

**[Well our brother said it himself… he now has three lovely women he wishes to protect.]** Closing my eyes for a second as a sense of pride flowed through me, I opened them just as soon as Xenovia charged me again. With a toothy grin I was about to block when I felt the feeling from before back. But this time it seemed to really want me todo something. Something which I hesitated on, but whatever this was… well it was practically begging me to do what I did next. That something made Xenovia speak with a fearful stutter.

"N-not possible…" I had caught her sword with my left hand as it was encased in dark energy. At this everyone but Keno and the dragons looked at me in absolute surprise. Well… there was also Fuyo and Milly who were cheering.

"Way to go Onii Chan!"

"Thaths so cool daddy!" Chuckling at their support I then spoke to Xenovia.

"Now… what did I say? These things are worthless against me, the real thing sure. But these calibits are things I could break like toothpicks." Squeezing the sword in my hand my smile widened as cracks started to form. Although it was just for show, in fact I was going to do something else completely with it.

Xenovia however didn't know that and panicked. "You can't do this! Fight and break me but this sword is literally a sacred treasure!" Frowning I realized that I might have gone too far. Well emotionally at least… with that thought I let up but didn't let go. No instead I lashed out with my right leg and kicked her in the stomach. Spitting out saliva as she flew back, Xenovia let go of the sword. Now holding it I examined the blade with hesitation, before eventually deciding the heck with it and doing something stupid. Something not even Ulysses would do… but hey! I had a weird presence telling me to do it. Also the only reason I listened was because it didn't feel evil so I went along with it.

Throwing the sword up I caught it by the handle. "Uh little bro what are you doing?" Looking back at him and everyone else I smirked evilly.

"Oh just this and that." I then turned back to the sword before concentrating my own black element through it. At first I did it slowly, then as the sword started turning darker I pushed more and more through. Quickly a black aura surrounded the sword as I "corrupted" it. Though the presence I kept feeling felt even stronger now, as well as extremely happy.

Panicking Ulysses gripped his hair. "That is most certainly not just this and that! Are you really trying to corrupt a holy sword with your primal element?!" At his words everyone but a few people started freaking out. Juda even ran at me to stop me when the sound of gun fire sounded out. He then backed away as a hail of ice flew past him.

"Let's just see what he does alright?~" Looking at the one who shot at him made Juda back away in fear. Because holding a shotgun like a toy was Glacial. Oh yeah… Glacial's dragon weapon was actually a shotgun. It was a deep blue in color with a silver extended loading chamber. It fired off rounds of ice shards and had a long range muzzle. In total it held seven shells before Glacial needed to put magic into it to reload it. I could never quite get why the most non-violent of us, had the shotgun. I mean I had a theory about why she had it. But I've yet to get confirmation… mostly because Glacial liked keeping it a secret.

Still I thanked her before sending even more of my black element through the sword. Eventually after five minutes I stopped as the sword was now completely black. It had also lost the axe guard and the tip of the blade was now just a regular long swords. Flipping the sword through the air I did a few practice swings before turning to Xenovia and speaking.

"So… what now? Not only have I made it so only those with black elements can use it. I've also made it much, much stronger. So I think I'll keep this from now on, call it retribution for insulting Asia and Milly. Because after all you may call them heretics, but they still have purer white elements then you." Of course I didn't tell them the real reason… after all most people with voices or even feelings inside their head were usually crazy.

But at this point Xenovia wasn't listening. "Change it back… change the Excalibur back right now! You can't do this! That's a sacred holy treasure that's been passed down through the church for years!"

I pointed the now corrupted calibit at her. "Sorry but this is punishment, and besides if a so called holy sword can be corrupted like this… then is it really even a holy sword to begin with?" At my words Xenovia actually stopped to think. At the same time I felt the presence completely agree with me.

Although Ulysses quickly spoke up behind me. "Christopher I think even the original sword would've eventually caved to you. But besides that… You moron! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Rolling my eyes I gave him a shrug knowing what he was going to say next. "Do you have any idea how much paperwork this is going to give me?! I still have to grade all your guy's history tests as well!" He would've said more but both Milly and Ophis jumped up and hit him on the head. Scowling he turned to them. "Okay what was that for?" Both shook their heads as they pointed to an upset looking Fuyo and my angry mate.

"Whys are you yelling ath daddy?" Laughing sheepishly, he quickly apologized before Shirone decided to physically harm him. Shaking my head at the scene I turned back to Xenovia. As we watched each other she eventually sighed before raising both hands above her head.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to give up now. However that doesn't mean our little fight is completely over. I'm sure my lord will give me another chance to get back at you for this." For a split second I couldn't help but frown, until I gave her a sad smile.

_All acting and anger aside… I can't help but pity her, after all the god of the bible is dead._ Fernus huffed in agreement, but didn't say anything as I watched Kiba start fighting Irina again. _Wait… Kiba?_ Confused I closed and opened my eyes to see Kiba fighting Irina all while giving out that fake laugh.

"Mommy he's scaring me…" Holding Fuyo a bit tighter Shirone narrowed her eyes on the deranged knight. As for me I was squatting down next to a knocked out Issei.

I was also poking him. "Wow… he really knocked you out here. Hey Asia can you come heal Issei for a moment I need to take care of something." Nodding her head, Asia came over and quickly started healing the nasty bruise forming on Issei's noggin. I then stood up and looked at how Kiba was summoning strange looking swords. I couldn't even describe them and instead can only call them that… strange. So with a sigh I walked over to my mother.

I then pointed at the frying pan. "Hey can I borrow that for a second? I promise to give it right back." Looking at me she nodded her head while handing over the frying pan.

"Just don't give him a concussion dear." Smiling while taking it I thanked her before turning back to Kiba. At that point I disappeared in a burst of speed, then appearing right behind him I promptly hit him over the head. Thus knocking him out cold… again… At that point I also hoped that he really didn't gain a concussion.

Sighing I turned to a panting Irina. "Sorry about that, but as you can see there's something wrong with our friend and we don't know what. But since Issei's still out cold, I guess we just have to declare you the winner. This means our two groups get to do their own thing. Just try not to die alright?" Nodding her head she turned to Xenovia.

"It looks like I won Xenovia!~" turning to the side the blue haired girl huffed in annoyance. "Hey don't be like that! It's not my fault you lost, and it's definitely not my fault that you lost an Excalibur!" This made Xenovia scowl deeper as she started leaving.

"Hey don't just leave like that!" Turning to us Irina gave an apologetic smile before speaking. "Listen I'm very sorry for all the trouble she caused you. And as for Asia and your younger sister… they look alright to me despite everything. I also promise to try and keep my partner out of trouble. And it was good seeing you again Mrs. Hyoudou, tell Issei goodbye for me alright?"Then with a short bow she took off after Xenovia. With a shrug Keno decided to follow them if only to lock the door behind them. Giving out a sigh while handing my mom back her pan I looked at the sword in my hand.

"You know… I don't think I thought this whole thing through… I mean where am I going to put this thing exactly? After all I don't have a sheath for it." As soon as I said that the presence from before felt depressed and I could only grimace. That's when I saw something black come at me. Instinctively catching it, I looked it over to see that it was a black leather sheath. Confused I turned to Ophis while she spoke with a smile.

"There you go uncle, now you can easily keep it without cutting up anything. Oh and by the way… I've always wanted to see someone corrupt one of that dragon hating god's precious swords. So really thank you for that!~" Blinking I gave a short chuckle followed by a thank you. However Ophis wasn't completely done speaking. "Also I have to say… based on what I'm feeling from Calibit destruction black, I can easily say it's as strong as Ascalon."

Though I was a bit surprised I still had to question her on something. "Calibit destruction black? Is that really what we're going to call this thing?" While I sheathed my new sword Ophis started crying which made me panic. "No it's alright! The name is perfect I was just trying to give everyone an opinion!" Ophis' face quickly became happy again as I sighed.

_These girls are going to be the death of me…_ Hearing Fernus' agreement didn't really didn't help me. But as Issei woke up I turned to Ulysses.

"Okay with that out of the way, what should we do next? For now we need to do three things. One get Kiba to a psych ward, two find the missing calibits, and three find and beat the crap out of Kokabiel." Everyone agreed with me but when we turned to the unconscious Kiba… we discovered that he was no longer in the room. "Great… anyone want to find out where he is, as well as why he's acting this way?" Turning to each other no one was answering until…

"I'll find him." Turning to my mate I smiled lightly as she continued. "Kiba sempai is really important to me, and seeing him acting like this is painful. So I can't just sit around and do nothing while he's running around doing black dragon knows what. I'll find him, and discover the real reason why he's doing this!" At her words Fuyo clapped her hands while cheering. Although I couldn't help but chuckle, at how Shirone used me as her "god" substitute.

"If that's the case than I guess I'll go with you on this one." With surprised looks we all turned to Issei. "What's up with the looks? Sure I may not like the guy too much, but he's still a friend. And besides I can't just let my sister in law look around for him alone. Especially since my brother here should focus on Kokabiel." I actually grimaced at his words, mostly because he was right.

So with a sigh I looked him directly in the eye. "Alright if that's what you want then go ahead. But I'm counting on you to keep her safe." Nodding his head Issei pounded his chest with a smile.

"You can count on me little brother!" Shaking my head I was about to say something else when Ravel spoke up.

"I'll also go with Issei San and Toujou San…" As we looked at her in surprise she blushed. "Well they helped me quite a bit already, so I just thought that I should help them as well…" As she blushed Raynare gave her an appraising look before nodding her head with a smirk.

"If that's the case then both me and Asia will also join."

"EH!" Crying out in shock, Asia quickly turned to Raynare who put an arm around her shoulders. Then she whispered a few things to Asia, who eventually turned beat red and nodded before speaking.

"I guess I'll also go then…"

At this Ulysses nodded his head. "Alright then the find Kiba group is settled. Now I think the rest of the O.R.C group should find the calibits along with Keno, lance, and Juda. I also think Glacial should stay here with lady mom, Mil Chan, and Fuyo. The rest of us should focus on finding Kokabiel before he does any damage. Let's just hope we didn't waste too much time." With our plans set I sighed all the while sheathing my new sword. As I did so the presence once again felt happy.

Finally putting some things together I looked down at the sword. _Are you the one prompting me to do things?_ At my question I felt a confirmation from the presence. With that I couldn't help but smirk as I left with the others._ Alright then… I hope that I meet whatever expectations you have._ The sword only felt happier, making me wonder if this was actually normal for a holy sword.

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

Sighing as I walked down the streets, my thoughts went back to how Chris "corrupted" the calibit. _Just how did he do that? And also why am I also calling those swords calibits now?_ Shaking my head before I became confused I turned to Asia and Raynare who had split up with me.

"So why are you two here, you know instead of being with Issei?"

At my question Raynare gave a mischievous giggle before answering. "Well I just thought it would be a good idea for those two to be alone. That way their relationship could grow a bit more. Because at this point I think it'd be interesting to have a complete set.~"

I couldn't help but furrow my brow at that. "Complete set?"

Clapping her hands Raynare answered me. "Oh yes! You see with me a fallen, Asia a nun, and Ravel as a devil we'll be just that closer! After Ravel joins the flock all we'll need is a yokai, a dragon, a Valkyrie, a mage, someone who can use a holy sword, and then a goddess! After that we'll have a complete set!" I blinked at that.

"Nine girls… I'm sorry but how do you intend to share him amongst all of you?"

Still smiling Raynare gave me a good answer. "We'll just get Issei Kun to learn Ulysses' little clone technique! That way he can be there with all of us!" She then turned to me disappointed. "Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed in you." At my look of confusion she elaborated. "Christopher Kun is a dragon; as such it should be natural for him to have multiple mates. Yet you insist on having him all to yourself."

I couldn't help but hiss a bit at her words. "Sorry but he's mine! He himself had made the decision to not take another girl, if he really was so inclined I'd accept him choosing more. But he's chosen not to, and for that I can be grateful that he only chose me." Looking at me appraisingly Raynare nodded her head, but before she could say anything else Asia spoke up.

"I think both ways are a good thing." Stopping we turned to her as she explained. "In my opinion having only one lover means you're completely devoted to them. They're your one and only and it proves just how much Christopher Kun loves you!~ But on the other hand… Issei Kun is also being kind in his own way. After all I feel there will be many girls who'll fall for him. So if he didn't accept the harem route there'd be a bunch of girls left behind with broken hearts. And besides if he chose only one than I'd be one of those broken hearted girls." When she was done both mine and Raynare's mouths were hanging open in shock.

_Wow… who knew she could be so… insightful._ But still it got me thinking about something. _Though she has a point about a bunch of girls falling head over heels for Issei… and it makes me wonder if others will fall for Chris Kun. After all although he's improved quite a bit, my mate is a hundred times better than his adopted brother._ Shaking my head I turned my attention back to finding Kiba. I couldn't help but frown when I thought of our knight. You see Kiba was like an older brother to me, and I really didn't want to see him leave or disappear. _Just where are you?_

It wasn't until an hour later that we spotted something. It was a priest dressed in a white cloak stumbling out of an alley way. He was bleeding and stumbling around.

"Someone please help me…" He then fell over, and though he was still alive I could tell that he was dying. So moving quickly we ran up to him only to see someone land on him and crush his skull. It was a sight that made me want to gag, and unfortunately for Asia… she turned green before actually puking over to the side. The poor girl wasn't used to seeing this. Thankfully Raynare was there to help as I focused on the person responsible.

Laughing evilly said person spoke. "Oh my!~ What a mess I've made, but oh well nothing much I can do about it.~" The individuals blasé attitude quickly got my blood boiling.

"Why… no how could you just murder someone so casually?!" Blinking in surprise the girl looked at us in confusion. She was blonde with blue eyes; she was also wearing a black long sleeved dress that reached past her knees. She was also wearing black tights and black high heeled boots. Over the top of her dress, was a blood red vest that hugged her (admittedly) curvy form. Then on her hands were black leather combat gloves. But what really got to me was how she had two cat tails and a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Oh my… I'm sorry you had to see that, but this man was going to try and ruin our fun. So understandably I couldn't have that. So I'm… wait a minute… why do you smell so familiar? I'm sure I've never met you before, seeing how you're still alive and whatnot.~" Glaring at her, I reached for the newest piece of equipment that I received from Juda sensei. It was a longer pouch about twelve inches long on my thigh. Opening it up I got out a long one eged combat knife. Ignoring my weapon as she sniffed me her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah! Now I recognize one of the scents you have clinging to you, if not why you yourself smell familiar! But oh dear… I thought we killed her…" Pouting for a only a moment she quickly adopted a vicious smile. "So tell me… where can I find that brat Fuyo? I'd really like to finish the job so to speak."

Eyes widening in pure anger I pointed my knife at her before shouting at her in anger. "So you're the one who had caused my little girl so much pain!"

"Little girl… wait you actually adopted that thing?! Hahahahaha! Oh my! That's just funny! You don't actually know what she is! Oh how hilarious!"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes before questioning her. "And what exactly do you mean by that? She's a Nekomata just like you and me are Nekoshou." As I said that I let out my own cat features making her look at me in surprise.

"I see… while that is something… do you really think I'd target just any neko? No! She gained very unique traits from her mother and father. The latter of whom was a good test subject. But back to the brat… you see normally a Nekomata can only use green elemental spells. That's just the way we are, however her mother was actually a dragon… Kuramitsuha a snow dragon of the Shinto faction. And even though it was a million to one chance that brat managed to obtain her blue element. Originally I only came to recruit them, but her father disagreed with our goals and tried to kill me. But in the end my revenge was rather sweet.~"

I couldn't help but adopt a shocked expression when I heard just who Fuyo's birth mother was. However at the same time it made some sense. After all if this woman really was with the group that killed the yellow dragon. Than it would make sense to try and recruit individuals like Fuyo's parents. It also worried me that the pyramids of fate could empower someone enough to kill what amounted to a divine dragon. But despite all that… despite know that if they could kill one of the Shinto dragons… I felt my anger growing. For I now knew the person who caused Fuyo's pain was directly in front of me.

So with nothing but pure hate I snapped at her. "How dare you… how dare you do something so despicable! You're… You're nothing more than a monster!"

At my words her face quickly morphed into a snarl. "Of course you'd call me that! But what you don't understand is that we are all monsters! At least to the world at large, if humans found out about us they'd try to kill us! Even amongst our own kind some of us are considered monsters! Argh! You remind me of that other Nekoshou! Ugh! Just thinking of that black cat makes my blood boil! She said the same exact thing you know?! But I showed her… I showed her when I beat her half to death!"

Upon hearing about this other Nekoshou I froze before asking her a question. "This black cat… was her name Kuroka? Did you meet my sister?"

Turning to me she seemed to realize something as she spoke. "I see that's why you smelt so familiar. But yes I met your sister and tried to recruit her. We had believed that she'd be a perfect addition to our little club. But when I told her what we were doing and what our goals were… she too called me a monster. So I attacked her to show your sister her place… it was an interesting fight. She even mentioned you a few times; saying that you're what people like us should strive to be. However that kind of talk didn't last long as I beat her into unconsciousness. I would've killed her to, but a friend of hers interrupted me."

Inside me I could feel a turmoil growing as she spoke. _My sister actually said that about me? Just what is Kuroka doing?! And if she called this woman a monster than why did she leave me?! Why did she kill her old king?!_ Shaking my head I looked at the one who hurt my baby girl with determination. _I can't think like that right now. I'll focus on that after I make this bitch pay for what she's done._

So taking a deep breath I introduced myself. "I'm Koneko Toujou, the chosen mate of the black dragon god Christopher Black Rayners Hyoudou. And you… you are the one who's hurt Fuyo." So angry that I had used my mate's full name, but I didn't care. I just wanted this bitch dead at my feet!

Upon hearing my introduction the Nekoshou smiled gleefully. "So you're the mate of the black dragon? I didn't think I'd meet the mate of the dragon Sera's gained a crush on!~" Sighing in content for a second she then looked at me confused. "But you know… I am confused about something. I thought your name was Shirone, at least according to your sister."

Narrowing my eyes further I spoke. "I'll answer that as soon as you answer this… Did you ever give out a pyramid of "fate" to Riser?" For a split second the girls eyes widened in surprise, but after that couple seconds a sadistic smile appeared across her face. Then she started laughing in complete and utter joy. It was a sick laugh, one that didn't belong to someone who appeared like an innocent and cute girl.

When she finished her smile stayed while she spoke. "So you actually know about that… I must say this is an interesting turn of events!~ But as to your question? Yes! I did indeed give out a few pyramids of fates. Three to be exact, the first was a prototype given to that brats father who ended up killing his family, the second made the man go crazy and murder his entire city! And of course the third went to Riser. Though I was disappointed to hear that the black dragon destroyed Riser's… it would've been fun to see what he would do in his addled state of mind.~"

As she finished I spoke to her coldly. "Thanks for telling me, now allow me to not answer your question. You see now I know for a fact that you also are responsible for hurting Ravel. As if I didn't need another reason to hate you! What you did to them both was unforgiveable!" At this point I was starting to even scare myself at the venom dripping from my voice. Unfortunately it didn't even seem to rattle the blonde Nekoshou in front of me.

"Well… I can honestly say this was unexpected. Who would've ever have thought that you two of all people would find that girl. Though I am obligated to say it wasn't anything personally. I was ordered to either recruit or kill Kuramitsuha's family so I did. But if you really wish to get in my way… then I'll have no choice but to kill you as well." Trembling in anger I was about to move in but Raynare put a hand on my shoulder.

"Koneko San please calm down. If you attack blindly you could very well lose your life, then what would Christopher and Fuyo Chan do?" Realizing she was right I breathed deeply and tried to reign in my anger. After a few moments I was calm enough to not attack the bitch blindly. However I could still feel the hate I felt for her. But I needed to be careful after all, this girl must have been incredibly strong if she was able to beat my sister.

Quickly coming up with a plan I turned to Asia. "Asia while me and Raynare attack, I'd like for you to stay back and create barriers. That way if she attacks our blind spots or if we are to slow you can focus on saving us." Gaining a determined look Asia nodded her head. I then turned to Raynare. "You ready to help me get some good old revenge on for what this cat did to Fuyo and Ravel?" Smirking Raynare let out her wings, but instead of just two there were now four.

"Are you joking? Fuyo's basically my niece at this point, and Ravel is going to become my new sister!" Smiling at her I became serious again as I looked at the Nekoshou who taunted us.

"Aww how cute!~ You actually think you can save them, sorry but we're not to be underestimated. And trust me… once I'm done with you three, I'll show your mangled corpses to both the girls and black dragon. Ooh!~ Just thinking about the hate and despair gives me chills!~" Pushing down the anger I was feeling, I took my knife in a reversed grip before charging her. Seeing how the fight started she laughed before encasing her fists in green energy. She then struck at me as I blocked her left fist with my knife. The hit jarred my hands and I couldn't help but grit my teeth in pain.

_That felt as if I blocked one of Juda sensei's attacks!_ Shaking any doubts from my mind, I kicked my leg out at her knee while Raynare threw one of her spears at her. This still didn't even seem to faze her as she back flipped out of the way.

"You know I've just remembered something… I never introduced myself! So just to let you all know the name of the one who killed you… I'm Sui Kurosaki, and I'm not your average neko." Not falling for her taunts we charged forward.

Extending my knife out I took a slash at her chest only for her to block it. "Ha too slo- Argh!" Yelling out in pain as I hit the back of her neck she rolled forward causing Raynare to miss with another spear. "How did you do that?" Smirking as I twirled my knife in my left hand I decided not to answer her. But the answer was simple; using my knife as a distraction I simply continued forward and lashed out with my right hand.

She never saw it coming. But at my lack of answer the now named Sui growled before charging at me, only to bounce off a barrier. Looking back at Asia I gave her a thumbs up as Sui recovered.

Looking down at her I spoke. "So are you done yet? Because I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. You know… before I beat you into a pulp and hand you over to Juda for hurting Fuyo." She scowled for a bit before another smile came to her face.

"Oh no… we're not done here, not by a long shot. Now while you may have gotten a few lucky hits in, I can promise you your luck is about to run out!" Getting up she jumped backwards while gathering energy. "So let's see how you do against me now!" As she let out her strength I could feel her power rising. At first it was just a bit stronger than Lance, but it soon became even stronger than Riser's when he used the pyramid. Trembling at her strength I quickly took out my phone, it was a gift from my mate and I used it to call him. Because while I'd prefer to fight my own battles especially against Sui… I wasn't stupid. I knew she was out of our league.

So as soon as the phone was answered I spoke quickly. "Christopher I need you down on second and boulevard near the barber shop right now! I can't explain but please just get here quickly!" He must of heard the urgency in my voice since he didn't say anything. No instead he just hung up. Realizing that it'd take even Chris a while to get down here I opened up my senses and took a defensive stance. "Okay girls we just need to hang on as Chris gets here. Although that might be easier said than done…"

"No it's not, in fact I'll finish you before he ever shows up!" Looking back at Sui I couldn't help but let my eyes widen.

Because she now had five extra appendages that she shouldn't have. "What are you? Why do you have seven tails?!" Looking at me viciously Sui answered my question.

"I told you I wasn't ordinary didn't I? Remember I said that some of us are considered monsters even to our own kind. This is why I was called a monster at a young age, even my own parents abandoned me because they feared me. But then my mistress found me, she gave me a purpose, a home, and even friends.~ I'm now surrounded by likeminded individuals who will help reshape this world anew!" She would've gone on praising her mistress but a ball of fire shot at her. Quickly dodging the attack she narrowed hers eyes towards the one responsible. The rest of us also turned and smiled in relief.

Raynare was quick to address our helpers. "Well it's nice to know you two weren't that far away from us yet." Standing a couple of yards away were Issei and Ravel. Already Issei had out his boosted gear and was accumulating boosts to use. As for Ravel she was eying Sui carefully.

Upon seeing Ravel though Sui smiled evilly. "Well… if it isn't the youngest Phenex. How's the wound your dear older brother gave you?" Upon hearing her words Ravel flinched back as if physically struck.

"Ho-how do you know about that?! That information is supposed to be a secret! Just who are you?!" Upon hearing Ravel's panicked words Issei put his right arm around her.

Unfortunately that didn't stop Sui from trying to manipulate her. "Oh that's simple really.~ I was the one who gave Riser his little "toy", in other words I'm the reason he tried to kill you.~" Upon hearing that I knew what was going to happen next. For I almost did what Ravel tried doing.

"You… you… I'll kill you!" As Ravel tried to move forward Issei grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Issei! I need to make her pay for what she's done!" Shaking his head Issei spoke to her calmly.

"Listen it's like I said before, while I can't understand what you're going through. I can't just let you run headlong into danger like a wild animal! I won't let you get hurt!"

As if solidifying his point Ravel Growled. "You're right you don't understand! You can't! She… she made Riser try to kill me… she's the reason I have nightmares now! She's the reason I can't look at my brother the same way again!" Again she tried attacking Sui but was held back by Issei who hugged her from behind. All of us were closed to tears upon seeing just how deep this had affected Ravel. Though Sui on the other hand, looked rather pissed that her plan wasn't working.

"Why don't you just let the girl attack me? After all I bet she's just as pathetic as her weak willed brother! I mean… who just accepts a gift of power from a complete stranger? Just what kind of moron does that?" At her taunts Ravel struggled even harder.

"I'll make you eat those words! Let go of me now I need to make her pay! I'll burn her to a crisp!"

Thankfully Issei held on tighter while speaking softly. "Ravel… she's just trying to rile you up. If you attack blindly she'll only kill you, then what will you do? If you die here you lose any chance of making things better with your brother. And I for one don't want to lose someone I love." Finally Ravel stopped as tears flowed down her face.

"But she… but she's the one who ruined everything… She's the one who took my brother away!" Now just holding her gently Issei rubbed her head as the rest of watched in pity. Well accept that bitch Sui who only looked more annoyed than ever.

Thankfully Issei ignored her and kept trying to calm Ravel down. "I know Ravel and we will get her, just don't let your anger control you. You're better than that, and remember we'll be here for you. And besides I bet Koneko also wants to tear her a new one. Only she seems more calm about it." Looking at me with tears I nodded my head at Ravel who then finally began to calm down.

At this Sui groaned in annoyance. "What is with you people?! Family this, family that! Blah, blah, blah! I followed in my mistresses footsteps and killed my family! It was just so liberating! I don't understand why everyone puts so much stalk into family if they just hold you back. Now I only wish to help my mistress finish off her family!" Only shaking my head at her I turned to the others.

"Okay here's the plan, Chris will show up soon enough we just need to stall. Ravel you can be up front thanks to your healing ability. I, Raynare, and Issei will be right behind you as support. Than Asia you'll support all of us, is everyone ready?" Everyone quickly became serious as they nodded their heads. Even Ravel wiped away her tears and gave me a determined look. Then as one we turned to Sui, and as Ravel ran at her with her flaming wings out we attacked.

"HA! Sorry but this won't be enough to stop me!" Stopping a few feet from our enemy, Ravel thrusted her hands out and sent out a large wave of fire. Not even moving Sui clapped her hands together and created some kind of shockwave which dispersed the flames. "Aww is that the best you can do?" Gritting her teeth Ravel spun around creating a few floating fireballs, before shooting them all at her. "Okay that's actually impressive..." To dodge them Sui spun around each one, but using them as a distraction I ran up in front of her and sent a high kick at her neck.

Moving quickly Sui managed to bring her left arm up in time to block me. Although she did wince as she pushed me back. That's when Raynare came in from behind and tried to stab her, however Sui somehow back flipped over her.

Once she landed she began taunting us again. "Nice try but these ears are more than just for show. However I must admit that you Koneko have quite the kick. I think you even managed to leave a bruise." Growling in frustration I reached into one of my pouches and pulled out a spell crystal. "Hmm what's this?" Smirking I fired off two aero saucers at her. "Whoa!" Moving quickly she barely dodged my attacks by turning sideways. However the spell was just a distraction and Raynare and Issei were on her quickly.

Raising her arms up and covering them in that same strange green energy, she blocked Issei's and Raynare's attacks. Laughing as I tried to get in behind her she suddenly disappeared. Surprised I quickly looked around for her only to hear a grunt of pain from behind me. Quickly turning around I saw that she had tried to attack me from behind, but had ran into one of Asia's barriers.

"Okay those things are annoying." Rubbing her forehead she set her sights on Asia. "Sorry hon but I guess you're first." Then she disappeared again only to show up right in front of Asia. Panic filled us as we saw Sui pull back her fist only to see it strike for Asia's head. Although it hit something three inches away from Asia. Sui quickly pulled back holding her hand in pain. "What the hell?! How are you making those things so fast?!" Sighing in relief I charged forward and took a swipe at her with my knife.

But just like before Sui jumped to the side completely avoiding my attack. "You know I'd thought you'd understand that I can hear you. I mean what's the point of having cat like senses and reflexes if you don't use them?" Her words had actually gotten me to pause as I realized that she was right. This whole time… I've haven't been using my natural abilities. I didn't want to… for I was still scared about what might happen. But as she disappeared again, I knew what I had to do… so I closed my eyes and listened, actually enhancing myself a bit with my chakra.

Hearing the sound of quick footsteps behind me, I turned around and swung my knife at Sui. This had finally caught her by surprise, and I managed to create a long cut along the right side of her face. Yelping in pain she jumped back and looked at me angrily.

"You know… just for that I'll make you suffer."

For some reason I couldn't help but smirk at those words. "Really? Well for some reason you don't seem to be doing all that great of a job! But I have to thank you for opening my eyes, because until now I wasn't using my full potential. But now I can finally start fighting for real." Blinking for a second she looked at me curiously before she started laughing. It was the same sick laugh as before.

When she finally stopped she spoke in a sadistic tone. "Opening those pretty eyes of yours huh? Well let's just see what happens when I pluck them from your head! Also you think you're doing well? How laughable! From now on the gloves are coming off!" Then in a flash she was gone only to reappear in front of me, sending a knife hand at my head. Moving as fast as I possibly could, I leaned my head back. But I wasn't quick enough, and I felt something go over my left eye before I jumped back.

Immediately I felt pain coming from said eye, and quickly placed my hand over it only to feel blood. Around me I could hear the yells of panic from the others but I couldn't understand them. Something had happened to me… something that had rattled my senses. For some reason I was going into shock, that's when I removed my hand for only to discover that I couldn't see out of my left eye. No instead I saw blood dripping down to the ground with my right. Replacing my hand I could feel panic start welling inside me. Looking back up at Sui I focused all my attention on her.

She was standing there with that sadistic smile taunting me. "So that's one golden little eye, one more to go. I wonder how your black dragon friend will handle seeing you disfigured like this. Not well I can imagine…" Trembling I realized what happened, and that's when the pain came full force. It was worse than when Riser was burning my ears. For this… I had lost a piece of myself.

"AHHHHH!" At that point I collapsed and screamed in agonizing pain. The others around me quickly tried coming to my aid, but in a split second were all cut down by Sui. Thankfully they weren't dead, but Asia was the only one left standing. And with the way she was panicking, I knew she wouldn't be too much help. Eventually I lost my breath and could only gasp from the pain. Upon looking up at Sui and her smile I felt the same anger and hate as before. I knew I couldn't let it end here.

So slowly while ignoring my pain I started to stand up. "No… No I can't let it end like this! I can't die! Especially to someone like you! A person who would only laugh while killing me!" Looking at me Sui proved my point while laughing.

"Oh my!~ How quaint! Hahahaha! You have quite the fighting spirit I'll give you that much! But sorry dear your death is imminent!~ However I don't want you to feel bad about yourself… you did very well for a bunch of weaklings.~ And no one can take that away from you!~ Because even I was surprised when you used the green element like that."

I couldn't help but growl at her before speaking. "I'm surprised you actually know about the primal elements in the first place! You and Sera shouldn't know about those unless a dragon god told you!" At my words she paused for a second before observing me. Then she started laughing, only this time it was one of pure amusement. "What is so funny this time?!" Stopping at my yell she quickly brushed her hair back before speaking.

"Simple, I thought you would've known. I mean why wouldn't that black dragon of yours tell you? I know because of my mistress, the same one who killed the yellow dragon Altus! You see she's actually the whi-" She didn't get to finish as a black energy spear exploded right in front of her. "Gah!" Yelling out in pain as she flew back as I turned around to see my clearly pissed off mate.

Giving him a small smile I spoke. "It's about time you finally showed up…" As I finished my sentence a wave of exhaustion finally flew over me. I guess my subconscious knew that I was safe and made my body collapse.

"Shirone!" Hearing his panic I felt his arms quickly wrap around me. "No… Shirone your eye…" Giving a halfhearted chuckle I nodded my head as he cast a nostrum on me. "I'm sorry but I can't heal your eye, my spells aren't strong enough. But just hold on I'll get you to Glacial soon." I then felt him wrap something over my wounded eye before turning to confront Sui.

However knowing he needed to know who she was I grabbed him before speaking. "Christopher… that's the same person who hurt Fuyo… and also hurt Ravel!" As I took a heavy breath he turned to me as I continued. "Her names Sui and she works for the same one who killed Altus." His eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "Please be careful she's much stronger than she appears, she even beat my sister in a fight. Also I think… I think I know… what happened… to… you…" After that I quickly lost myself to unconsciousness.

My lingering thought was this. _How can you not hate your sister… especially after everything's she's done?_

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **

**Order of the elements does mater. **

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**Black: Rias**

**White: Raynare**

**White, Yellow, Black: Akeno**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue, White: Asia**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**Black, Red: Ravel**

**Black: Gasper**

**Green, Yellow: Sui**

* * *

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: Alright! I do believe this version was better than the last one!**

**Christopher: I'm going to kill you! And I really mean it this time!**

**Slayer: Once again… do you think that was easy for me? In my personal story Shirone is my little sister!**

**Shadow: She is an adorable little sister…**

**Argentum: You know I remember reading the original version of this chapter. That was a bit hard to read at the eye part… but now..**

**Judan: I know right?! I mean did you have to throw in the whole agonizing pain thing?!**

**Slayer: Yes actually… because that's how it would feel after losing your eye!**

**Shadow: That's right!**

**Sui: To be honest it was a bit hard for me as well.**

**Shadow: Ahh… the actress of the chapter!**

**Sui: Aww… thank you!~**

**Shadow: I have to say you're adorable.~**

**Slayer: Okay… why are the two of you flirting?**

**Argentum: Because meta wise I am making them do so.**

**Slayer/Judan: WHY?!**

**Argentum: Because I'm bored and I think the two of them match?**

**Shadow/Sui: He's right!**

**Christopher: Okay so I'm now conflicted… how about we just have Sui end this so I'm no longer conflicted?**

**Sui: Yeah!~ So this had been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Judan: Seriously why did you do that?**

**Argentum: Simple… I felt like it.**

**Slayer: Yep that'll do it…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Slayer: Alright now onto unlucky chapter thirteen.**

**Judan: Well at least I'm not tied to a chair this time.**

**Christopher: You still never quite explained that…**

**Slayer: I don't need to explain anything! I'm practically a god over the whole of the productions!**

**Shadow: Great… now he's gone power crazy…**

**Argentum: Wait… you mean he wasn't before?**

**Shadow: Hmm… touché…**

**Slayer: I hate all of you…**

**Judan: Well you are the one who said you were a god… you megalomaniac**

**Shadow: And that's saying something right there.**

**Modaga: Well that doesn't matter… because the youthful Modaga is here to make everyone happy!**

**Slayer: No one is ever happy with you around.**

**Argentum: Yeah… no one really likes you.**

**Judan: I like him.**

**Slayer: That's because he's originally your idea!**

**Modaga: Yes! But also because I'm both his and Kiba's youthful master of chaos!**

**Shadow: What's going to happen if we end up making Modaga teach Kiba chaos magic?**

**Slayer: The entire story just might fall apart…**

**Christopher: Please don't ruin my story…**

**Shadow: Sorry black dragon… but seeing how we're story characters we pretty much acclimate to the whim of our creators…**

**Slayer: Yeah well at least at least we haven't copied the craziness of the how to series yet.**

**Hermit: (Slams door open) Darn right… wait did you say that just to make me come back here?!**

**Judan: Uh… I think the answer to that would be a yes…**

**Slayer: Yea! It worked! Now finish the comment section my slave!**

**Hermit: Ugh… I hate all of you but fine… we here at the Dark Guard own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Hermit: Can I go back now?**

**Slayer: Yes you may my creation!**

**Judan: Technically he's mine…**

**Slayer: Well technically his creator in a story sense was mine…**

**Judan: Technically you only came up with him because I asked you to create a new Dark Wraith…**

**Slayer: Technically I made the Dark Wraith!**

**Judan: Technically I gave you the concepts for it!**

**Argentum: Okay I'll just end this for they'll be going for a while…**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears **

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I hereby swear by the Truth!

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

"Shirone! Shirone!"

**[Calm thyself! The healing worked. But thou needest to stop! Panic will not help our mate.] **Although I was still angered and worried beyond measure… I Agreed with what Fernus had said. So to calm down I started taking deep breaths as I held my injured mate. But when traced my hand over the now blood soaked black bandage I wrapped her eye with... anger once again flared inside of me. It was so great that I barely managed to reel it in.

I had almost succeeded when my new enemy spoke. "So the whore's name was Shirone after all hmm? How interesting she called herself Koneko. Not accepting oneself can be a detriment to senjutsu learning. But I suppose the weakling can't handle that too well.~"

**[Didst she sayest what I thinketh she said?! Kill her! Rip her to pieces! Our mate is perfect and most definitely not a whore!]** Groaning I cut him off as I laid Shirone on the ground, I then got up and observed the one who had hurt not just my little girl now. But also my mate, my brother, and those I considered sisters. Inside me I could feel the itch to rip her soul out becoming stronger. I could now feel Reaper just below the surface of my anger. However there were a few things that I needed to know, at least before I did anything to the seven tailed neko.

_Just keep it together for now. We can always kill her later._ Yes I wasn't going to let this girl live, she's caused too much damage already. At the back of my head I could feel the Excalibur agree with me. Though also like me, it felt as if it really didn't want to kill the Nekomata. Shaking my head I steeled my resolve, knowing that what I was going to do next was necessary.

When I looked back at her face she was once again being condescending. "Hmm? It seems as if you can remain calm, well mostly… I can feel your anger growing, and I know you want to kill me. I guess that's why Sera likes you so much… you seem to hold back a lot of your anger. You don't let it easily dictate you actions. OH!~ Speaking of your actions… I must say that you choice in mates is lacking, the whore had the gall to call me a monster after all! As if she's any better! She did choose a_ monster _like you to mate with."

It was then that I realized something. "You don't like that description do you?" Her expression quickly morphed into a frown as I elaborated. "You don't like being called a monster, yet your actions so far have made you one. Let me guess some sort of childhood trauma?" With a snarl she lunged at me her left hand outstretched to rip out my heart. But even with the green energy surrounding her hand I grabbed it. "Now, now… let's not get hasty." With another snarl she kicked out with her right leg.

With a blank look I blocked her leg with my right hand. However with her free hand she struck at my face, this forced me to let go of her other hand to push it to the side. She then attacked with her left again as I dropped her leg and grabbed it. Now holding both hands I held onto them as I flipped her over my shoulder. She hit the ground hard but then twisted her body, and kicked my face making me let go and stumble back.

Hopping to her feet she jumped up and kicked me in the face once again. Falling to my back I rolled to the side as she slammed her right hand down on the ground. Now where my head was only a moment before was a precise hole in the ground.

_Great… I underestimated her. Not to mention all her attacks use some kind of green element enhancement._ Quickly wiping some blood from my now busted lower lip, I watched her carefully as she ran at me once more. Jumping back I dodged another punch and retaliated with a right jab, this was easily blocked as she grabbed my hand while twisting it. Wincing in pain I kicked with my left leg and managed to get her right leg out from under her. Not wanting to waste my advantage, I covered my own left hand in dark energy before sending a straight jab at her face.

However she managed to roll out of the way before back filliping a couple yards from me. However when my fist connected to the ground I created a small crater. _I can see why the others weren't able to beat her. Just her skills in hand to hand combat alone make her dangerous. It would also appear that I can't replicate her attack, at least not yet. It's quite brilliant, focusing her energy into a knife instead of a hammer._ Shaking my head from those thoughts, I refocused on my admittedly skilled opponent.

Seeing this she giggled before speaking again. "You know… for the longest time I was afraid of you dragon gods. But it seems I had no reason to fear any of you. The lot of you are weak.~ Are more disgusting… lazy to boot! You don't even try to change things. No instead you let your powers go to waste and let the world be. But my mistress is wise; She has both the drive and the power to change the world!~ And in that world… none of you will have a place in it."

Seeing how this was my chance I questioned her. "And just who exactly is you mistress? I have an idea but it's always good to be sure yes?"She gave out a short laugh before giving me a sadistic smile.

"You know who she is. Why else would you be as hesitant as you are now? You want me to answer your little questions before killing me. And though you may have almost killed her the last time you fought, this time will be much different. This time she'll make sure to kill everyone you love and care about! Personally I hope she starts with the wh-" Anger overcoming reason, I picked her up with my gravity abilities while constricting her throat. I had just about enough of her insults towards my Neko Chan.

While holding up my right hand I used my left to draw out my new sword. I then slammed her to the ground repeatedly, all the while bringing her closer to me. When she was right in front of me I stopped constricting her throat and held Excalibur up to it instead. Finally I then spoke with a steely edge.

"You don't know when to shut up do you? I'll warn you that insulting my mate is a bad idea. Now tell me, what was the point of the pyramids? And also tell me where your mistress is. If you don't I'll make you at least a head shorter." Now normally I don't like doing things this way, I mean really… I can just pick up people and slam them around, now how fair is that? Oh and I also don't like torturing people, that's more or less Juda's speal. A bit of a shock in know… but he is pretty good at it.

Now unfortunately she didn't answer me, instead only she only gave me that sadistic smile of hers. Seeing this only made me angrier, so with a little flex of my mind I broke her arm causing her to yell out in pain. Well until her yells turned into laughter. Growling in frustration I broke her leg but she just kept laughing.

"Have you lost your mind or something?! Or are you in so much pain that you can't even feel it anymore?" With that question she stopped laughing before answering me with a smile.

"Oh you poor deluded fool, you may be a dragon god. But there's still much for you to learn." She then disappeared into green particles causing me to take a step back. That's when I felt something sharp stab me in the back. Looking down I saw the tip of calibit destruction coming out of my chest. Glancing behind me I saw my opponent grinning. However that grin turned into a frown when I started laughing. There was some blood coming from my mouth but I didn't care.

At this she backed up before speaking. "It seems my mistress was correct, you are hard to kill using conventional methods." Still smirking at her I tore my new sword out of me. Truth be told that actually hurt quite a bit! I mean how else would being stabbed in the chest feel?! Thankfully she made two mistakes… one that sword used a pure black element and two… I literally corrupted that sword with my own energy. Can't really harm yourself now can you?

As we stared off against one another she seemed to start losing her confidence. Which was fine for me, after all you can't win a fight if don't believe you can. As for me I've barely begun to fight, I mean seriously I haven't even taken off my training seals yet. Though she must've known that victory wasn't possible, because she started backing up.

Seeing this I took a step forward. "Sorry but you won't be getting away. You have way too many crimes to pay for. Crimes that you will pay for if I have anything to say about it." Scowling she was about to say something when we heard some voices.

"When we get to the mall can we get ice cream mommy?" Panicking I looked behind me to see a mother and daughter, coming around the corner of the building. My opponent must've seen her chance because before I could say anything, she slashed her arm down sending a crescent wave of green energy at them. The mother saw it and in an effort to protect her child hugged her close to her.

_No one's dying on my watch!_ With that thought in mind, I disabled my seals and used my full speed to get in front of them. Just in time for me to put my hands forward and catch the crescent. For a few seconds I struggled to keep it from moving forward, it then exploded sending smoke and debris everywhere. It even sent the two behind me flying for a few meters. Thankfully as I breathed heavily and looked behind me, I could see that they were okay. Mostly just banged up from the impact with the ground.

I then turned back to my opponent to see that she was long gone. Growling I clenched my fists before a flash of pain went through my arms. I then looked at my hands and grimaced. My hands and forearms were completely burnt to a crisp.

**[That's what happens when we don't properly block.]** Agreeing with Fernus I turned to the others, seeing how they were alright… well besides their previous injuries I sighed. Then using my gravity powers I pulled out my phone and dialed Ulysses.

After a second or two he answered. "Yello! How can your sexy, manly, and wonderful older brother help you today?!" Sighing I spoke in a serious tone.

"We have injured, I being one of them. Can you get some people down here because I really can't pick anything up at this moment." Hearing how serious I was must've gotten to him, because he answered me with a worried tone.

"Sure I'll come along with Keno and Glacial. But tell me what happened?" Sucking in some air I looked at Shirone before answering.

"Our little hunter has most likely joined up with Kokabiel. One of her subordinates gave Koneko's group a thrashing. I also burned my hands blocking one of her attacks protecting some normals. I didn't have time to put up actual protection so I just caught her attack. Listen I'll tell you more later, just get down to second and boulevard near the barber shop." I then hung up before he could say anything else, then looking down at my hands I used nostrum to try and heal them.

However I had to frown at the _try_ part. _Strange… that should've healed them._

**[Perhaps she used an attack made to deal with thee. For if her mistress is whom we think she is…]** I grimaced heavily at that, because really if they were finding ways to hurt us other than our opposite elements… then we are in for a world of trouble. Shaking my head from those thoughts I walked over to Shirone before kneeling down. Then despite my wounded hands I picked her up and rested her head on my lap.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you once again..."

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

With a groan I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. For a second I was confused until I remembered what happened. Quickly siting up, a flare of pain went up through my body. Taking that as I sign that moving was probably bad, I immediately stopped doing so. When the pained died down I looked to see myself covered in bandages. Especially my chest which was shirtless, with a frown I looked around and spotted my reflection in my dressing mirror. For just a moment I was surprised when I saw that my left eye was wrapped in a black bandage. That's when I remembered what happened to me.

_It seems as if I still have a very long way to go._ At that thought I smiled sadly before slowly getting out of bed. Looking down I saw that I only had on underwear. Frowning I looked around for something to wear. Eventually spotting a white robe I put it on. I would've probably put on something more decent but I didn't want to aggravate my wounds. _But now that I think of it… why am I still this wounded? Must be from the senjutsu she used._ Shaking my head I looked myself in the mirror before sighing. _Well I can only hope that Glacial can help with the eye. If not… well I'll just tell Fuyo that I'm a pirate now._

Letting out a sad chuckle at that I went to my door and opened it, when I stepped out into the hall I heard some muffled voices. Curious I let out my Nekoshou features, and used my new enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation. The voices were coming from Chris' room. There were also only two of them, and I quickly recognized them as Glacial and my mate.

"You can be so reckless sometimes. Seriously you should know when to use proper defense." I couldn't help but smile as Glacial lectured my mate.

Although I frowned at his retort. "Glacial I told you, if I took time to defend properly that mother and daughter would be dead. Speaking of which how are they?"

"They're fine for the most part, although we discovered something interesting about the daughter. I think her name is Ayame, and for some reason Ulysses' memory spell didn't work on her." I couldn't help but frown at that as I put my left ear right up to the door.

"That's not possible… does she perhaps have a special power?"

I heard Glacial suck in some air before answering. "He says she might have some kind of sacred gear that affects her mind. Though what it is… he said he didn't have a clue." I heard Chris give out a loud sigh before speaking again.

"Why is it that I'm always the one to find unique people? I mean seriously! What are the chances of me finding a sacred gear wielder like I just did?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his words. Because he was right, my mate did always seem to find the most unique people.

"Did you hear that?" Coming back to my senses when I heard Glacial speak, I took a breath before knocking on the door.

_I'll tell them I've eavesdropped later. For now I think me and my mate need to have a serious conversation._ After a moment of waiting Glacial opened the door, the moment she recognized me she spoke in surprise.

"Koneko! Why on earth are you up and about! Those wounds of yours aren't healed; you should be in bed!" Smiling at how worried she was about me I spoke calmly.

"It's alright; these wounds were caused by senjutsu. Being able to use it myself, means they don't affect me as much." I then took on a serious expression as I continued. "Though what is affecting me is something I need to talk to Chris about." She was about to say something else, probably to tell me I could wait. When luckily for me my mate spoke up.

"It's alright Glacial; I promise we won't aggravate our wounds." After a moment of hesitation, Glacial let out a sigh before letting me in, nodding to her gratefully I took a look at Chris.

I quickly noticed his hands. "What did I say about getting wounded like that?!" At my scolding he laughed sheepishly before speaking.

"I swear I didn't have a choice! Believe me getting hurt is not high on my list of priorities!" Calming down seeing how I already heard what happened I walked up to him. It was then that I decided to do something I've only done once before. "So what is it that you-" I cut him off as I slapped him. At my action both Glacial and my mate froze for a few moments.

That's when Glacial showed a good ability to sense the mood. "I think I'll leave you two alone for now…" She then very quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. As for me while I wasn't all that angry at Chris, I needed to show him that I was at least disappointed and upset with him. After all that battle with Sui was quite the eye opener, in more ways than one. So after a couple more seconds of letting my actions sink in, I sat down next to him before explaining them.

"I'm sorry but I needed to make a point." Sighing he rubbed his cheek a bit as I continued. "So… just when were you going to tell me that your sister, was the one who killed your parents along with Altus?" His face quickly became sorrowful as he spoke.

"I can see that your own fight with Sui left you with more than a horrible injury. But to answer your question… while I would like to give out multiple excuses and reasons. The truth is that I just wanted to deal with this myself. Not because you aren't strong enough, although that is a factor. But because she's my sister, and I knew that you'd want to get involved if I told you. No doubt you feel the same way with your sister, only she didn't try and kill you."

I sighed and nodded my head at that, because while I didn't like it. I could understand his reasoning. Still now that I knew, I didn't want him near his sister without me being there. Because another thing that I knew was that he didn't hate her.

Which brought me to my next question. "If she's done all this… if she's done so many horrible things to not just you. But to others as well, then why don't you hate her? I just don't understand, even someone like you should have their limits." For just a second he closed his eyes, he then sighed and opened them.

Finally looking me in the eye he spoke. "If you want to know that, then you need to hear the whole story. For that I'd like for you to do for me, like I did for you when you told me your story. I'd like for you to not go out of your way to hurt anyone still alive in my story. Except Ulysses… because that'd be like telling you not to swat a mosquito." I smiled a bit at his comment and nodded my head before leaning on his left shoulder.

Then with a deep breath he started his story. "Now… the first one of us to be born was Altus about one thousand years ago. He was actually the one chosen among the original six to be the first to appear. As such he was given the one to sense out the other dragons. To know where they are, and when they would be born. It was decided that it would be best for him to be born at such a time in order to fully understand the world. This way he could help the rest of us. Then about thirty years ago Ulysses was born… and what a mess that was… my parents freaked out when he accidently set his crib on fire." I couldn't help but laugh along with Christopher, just imagining what happened was fun.

When we stopped he continued. "It was actually after his first birthday, that Altus appeared and explained to my birth parents everything. He would've gotten there sooner but his latest mate at the time, died from some lethal disease. I asked him about it once but he didn't want to talk about it."

He stopped speaking at that but I could tell what he was thinking. "Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you." He smiled before giving me a quick kiss and continuing.

"Thank you it's always nice to hear that. But back to where I was… ah yes after Ulysses was Juda, then Glacial. Juda's actually just a year younger than Ulysses, and Glacial despite the way she looks is actually just two. After that it wasn't until nine years later that my sister was born. Now that was quite a shock for all involved. Having just one dragon god was a one and six billion chance, but two? It was astronomical, especially since she was the white dragon. But my parents couldn't be happier. She quickly turned into the favorite, mostly because Ulysses was turning into a pervert even back then."

He shook his head in exasperation before continuing. "To be honest my brother and my sister, who was named Cassandra White Rayners, were like copies of my birth parents. Ulysses looked like my dad only with a bigger build and red hair. But my sister… she looked almost exactly like my mother. She was also the only one besides me to not fuse with her inner dragon immediately. Now I believe you can imagine everyone's shock when after another three years, my mother got pregnant with me. At the time everyone panicked, and I mean that literally. After all I was the _black_ dragon, the one who controlled all the death, and dark spells."

He grimaced as he spoke from there. "To be honest everyone was scared of me, scared about what I could become and what I might just do. After all we aren't just masters of our elements… we are those elements! And for the black dragon to born human… a being without the natural instinct to use its powers... well while the original dragon gods weren't fearful. The new ones who had now experienced human lives were. At the time everyone actually considered just not having me."

I couldn't help but interrupt him there. "Please don't tell me they were actually thinking about that?!" He nodded his head making my anger grow. "That isn't right! You deserved a chance! How could they be so… so… cowardly?!" As I ranted he just smiled before using his left hand to pet my head. Although I knew this probably hurt him a bit, what with his hands being badly burned. It did manage to calm me down as he continued his story.

"You know you're acting as if they went through with it and I'm not actually alive right?" I couldn't help but blush a bit as he continued speaking. "To their credit they quickly discarded all thoughts about that, but there was one person who always wanted me… the one who told everyone off for even considering it. That was Cassandra, just three years old and already she had quite a sharp tongue. In fact she was the only one to support me throughout my earliest years. It wasn't until I was two that Glacial decided that I wasn't about to kill anyone. Keno liked me the moment she met me, but we were both three at the time."

Chuckling for a second he continued with a smile. "When I was five my mother finally got over her weariness and started doing things with me. It was then that with Altus' help that she made our coats. But I can't tell you how happy she was when I showed an interest in cooking. So despite my age I helped her cook. It was then that everyone else decided to treat me somewhat normally, if only after I cooked a meal by myself for the first time. But they still didn't trust me, and thus didn't train me… well except for Cass who did it in secret. Though a year later Glacial caught us and decided to help instead of telling anyone."

I couldn't help but speak up at that. "It seems as if your sister and Glacial really helped you."

He gave me a sad smile before replying. "Yes they did Shirone… now when I was eight Altus found out about Glacial and Cass training me. His fear got the better of him and although he didn't hurt them physically… he was quite terrifying when he was started yelling at them. However halfway through his rant, Cass showed her backbone and argued back. I don't really remember the whole argument, but I do know Altus called me a monster in the making. That's what set her off. She ended up hitting Altus with a literal meteorite before realizing what she did and running away."

At this point he actually started trembling a bit prompting me to hold him as he continued. "She left… the only one who stood by me since the very beginning. It was after that, that Altus finally realized his mistakes and started training me himself. I was quickly taught all manner of skills and techniques by all the dragons. Then finally… when I was ten Cass came back. Only this time… well something had changed her. She was no longer as happy and seemed a bit more hostile. I don't know what happened to her, and I was stupid and ignored it. For at the time I was just glad that she was back."

At this point although he wasn't crying his voice was now shaking. "I should've seen it coming, Fernus did but I ignored him. You see I was out with Ulysses one day and came back to Cass kneeling next to the bodies of our mother and father."

For a second his eyes glazed over before he continued. "At first I was horrified at the scene yet relieved to see her okay. To this day I still wished I hadn't asked her what happened. She didn't even try to hide the truth, she flat out told us. She said that she had gotten rid of two of the ones repressing me. That she now wanted me to join her in discovering our true potential. I couldn't answer her at the time, even when Ulysses attacked her... The fight took place in his field spell, and even then she beat him blowing up the house with as stray attack once out of the field spell. Outside it was storming, and when I saw her about to kill Ulysses… something snapped within me and I jumped in."

Taking another breath he continued. "We quickly had an argument which resulted in her attacking me. She actually cried while calling me a traitor of all things. It was at that time that I found out that I did indeed have a darker side. Because when I used my weapon, my scythe, we found out that it cut pieces of someone's soul off. At the time I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to cut her soul to ribbons. I wanted revenge for what she had done. But when I was about to kill Cass I saw her face. It was full of fear and despair, but what's more… I saw my sister looking at me as if I was a monster. So I stopped allowing for her to get away."

Sighing he turned to me with a sad look. "Shirone the reason I can't hate her, or more accurately don't want to. Is because every time I think of her, all I can't help but think of the caring sister who stood by me. The one who was with me every step of the way, but most of all… the look she gave me… that the very sister who first told everyone that I wasn't a monster now saw me as one. Eventually… when all was said and done I cried. That was when the others found us." It was now that I knew that he was finished. And to be honest… I didn't really know what to think, I just couldn't understand how Cassandra could change like that? It was even more confusing than my own sister's change.

For at least in Kuroka's case we could very easily blame senjutsu. After all taking the hatred of the world inside of you seemed like a bad idea all around. Made worse by the fact that she was a devil and thus had instincts which normal Nekoshou just didn't have. As I was thinking about this I thought back to his story. That's when I made a realization… one that sort of upset me a bit.

So narrowing my eyes as I looked at him I decided to confirm my suspicion. "You told Ravel this didn't you? That's why she looks up to you so much." He nodded his head before apologizing.

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before her. But I knew that my story would be able to help her, and at the time Ravel really did need my help." Though I was still upset I knew that he was right. As such I just nodded my head; this made him smile before asking a question of his own. "Thanks for understanding… but now that you know what happened… what will you do?" Biting my lower lip I thought about what I should do. I was at a loss because while I wanted to help him, I also knew that he wanted to deal with this himself. But I couldn't let him near his sister ever again. She'd only end up killing him and I wasn't about to allow that, so I lied.

"If you truly feel as if you need to do this… then I'll let you. Just promise me that you won't die." At his smile I couldn't help but feel my heart tear itself in half.

His next words didn't help either. "Thank you Neko Chan, I'm glad to have someone like you to support me." Forcing a smile and then quickly burying myself into his chest, I pondered my actions.

_What have I done? I lied to him… I… No! I can't afford to think like that! I just need to get strong enough to deal with Cassandra. I'm not going to allow her near him ever again! Christopher wouldn't be able to bring himself to finish her off. So remember… you're doing this because Cassandra would use it against him._ Calming myself I thought about the names of the three siblings. _Hmm… Ulysses' name is Greek, Cassandra is Egyptian, and Christopher is Christian. His parents sure were interesting._ My thoughts were interrupted as Chris held me tighter, and moved around so we were lying down. I didn't say anything except give him a small kiss on the cheek before lying back down.

After a few moments I heard my mate fall asleep, and soon after I joined him. _If I'm going to do this… then I'll need all the strength I can get. This means that I'm going to ask Juda sensei for the worst training I've ever had._ With that thought I closed my eyes and listened to my mates heart beat. With that I was slowly by surely lulled to sleep.

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The Blue Dragoness**_

* * *

I sighed in relief as I pulled my ear from the door. _It would seem as if those two will be just fine._ Yes I had ended up listening in on Chris' and Koneko's conversation. But when Koneko slapped Chris… I couldn't help but get worried. Thankfully my worry was unfounded, but I also couldn't help but feel guilty. You see Chris didn't exactly give out any details on how we treated him. For while we never abused him… we were extremely cold and indifferent towards him.

It is actually our fault that he is the way he is. You see in order to prove us wrong… to make us see that he wasn't a monster. Chris bottled in all of his negative emotions. Now while this is detrimental with pretty much everyone. It was worse for him, for he was the black dragon. Eventually this along with the stress of what Cassandra had just done… Reaper was formed in his subconscious.

It was our fault that he was the way he is. We didn't even help him with understanding his draconic instincts. Letting him believe that they were bad and he should ignore them. Now while this was good in some aspects… in others they weren't. For example his temper about when people "invaded" his home. Yeah we never taught him to deal with that.

Shaking my head I smiled sadly as I remembered the way he spoke about us. He didn't hate us for what we've done either. Even though he more than had the right to do so. _I guess he's always been that way. Though why did he call Koneko Shirone? I'll ask them later._ With that thought I was about to get going when I heard someone running up the stairs. Looking to my left I saw it was actually Rias, and she looked more or less frazzled.

When she saw me Rias quickly ran up to me. "Issei San called me and told me what happened! Is everyone alright?! Is Ravel alright?! Is Koneko alright?! Please tell me where she is!" Smiling softly I put my hands on her shoulders before trying to calm her down.

"Rias dear you must calm yourself. Everyone is fine, and Koneko will be up and about to talk to you later." Though that seemed to calm her a little she still looked around frantically.

"So which room is hers? I'd like to see and talk to her myself." I grimaced for a second but quickly schooled my features. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. "Glacial San… just where is she?" Gulping a bit I couldn't help but feel nervous at her glare.

_Now how do I get out of this one? I can't tell her or else she'll interrupt their rest, and they do look adorable right now. On the other hand Rias deserves to know just how her rooks feeling… _At my thoughts I unconsciously looked at Chris' room. Seeing this Rias quickly opened the door before I could stop her. Luckily she didn't slam the door open, but I had to quickly cover her mouth before she was able to yell. But in her defense if it was someone I considered a little sister, sleeping almost naked in a bed with a man I didn't know too well… I'd probably start freaking out to. Especially if she happened to also be wearing an eyepatch.

Despite all that I dragged her out and shut the door before taking her to my room. I also may have paralyzed her by making it so she couldn't move her arms. I had my liquid manipulation to thank for that. When I was finally inside I stopped my control on her, causing Rias to fall to the floor while breathing heavily. It was then that I realized that I may have also stopped her ability to breath.

So with a sheepish smile I apologized. "I'm sorry Rias but I couldn't let you interrupt their rest." Glaring daggers at me she got up and spoke to me heatedly.

"Well I'm sorry as well, but did you see the way they looked?! Half-dressed and sleeping in the same bed together, while both were covered in bandages! Not to mention that black one around my adorable rook's eye!"

I couldn't help but scowl at her before speaking. "Yes I saw all of that, but I also heard Christopher tell Koneko his past. His full past including how we dragons were broken up! Koneko was being a wonderful girlfriend as well as just a person, and trying to comfort him as he told her how his sister tried to kill him!" Rias seemed taken aback by that as I bit my lower lip.

_Dammit… I didn't mean to tell her that._ Shaking my head I re-leveled my glare onto her. This caused her to flinch before speaking again.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm… I was just worried about her, I mean first I hear she's injured badly then I see her sleeping with a man like that. I mean I know that they've done "it" already. But it's different seeing them sleep like that up close. Still she's like a little sister to me! And I really don't know much about Christopher San, only that he really cares about her and he threatened me once. I also don't think that his training helped me like him either to be completely honest… though he did apologize for threatening me and I did get stronger…"

I sighed as started to mumble. "Look… I understand how you feel about this whole situation. But a lot of that isn't completely his fault… especially the training. For while Altus was rough on us… poor Christopher had it a hundred times worse." Rias actually grimaced at that.

"I really can't imagine what that must've been like…" I laughed at that before an idea suddenly came to my mind.

"You know two individuals have recently come into our care. One actually has a sacred gear; if you're willing we'd appreciate it if you could help us find out what it is."

For a moment she seemed to think before nodding her head. "Well it's not like I can visit Koneko right now. And Ravel is probably with Issei…" She grumbled for a second before speaking again. "So seeing how there's nothing else for me to do at this moment I'll help you guys out." Smiling down at her I patted her shoulder before leading her out of my room. Walking down the hall I stopped at one of the spare rooms, there was a sign saying occupied on it. However before I could knock I heard some laughing.

I couldn't help but feel irked when I heard Juda talking to a woman, more than likely the mother of Ayame. So as I knocked on the door I had to restrain myself from just barging in. After a moment Juda opened the door from the other side with a smile.

"Ah! It's good that you're here. I've just been telling Suzuki a little bit about us. As it turns out she already knows about the supernatural." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. But as he moved out of the way I saw the woman now named Suzuki. She was dressed in one of my blue robes and had black hair and brown eyes. She was also an inch taller than me which hurt my pride a bit. We also had the same figure as well; overall she was a beautiful woman.

Smiling at her I took a look at Ayame, she was like her mother only with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Currently she was playing a card game with Fuyo, who had "convinced" us to let her see our new guests earlier. I swear it was just impossible to deny that girl anything. But it worked out this time seeing how Ayame was five, which was nice seeing how Fuyo didn't really have any friends her age.

Turning back to Suzuki I introduced myself with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Glacial Verandi." I then put my hand forward, Suzuki than smiled before taking it.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Honoka Suzuki or Suzuki Honoka to you seeing how you appear to be a foreigner." Smiling lightly at her I motioned my hand towards Rias before introducing her.

"This here is Rias Gremory." With a smile Rias gave her a short bow before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." For a second I could see Suzuki frown at Rias' last name before smiling again.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She then turned back to me. "Now as I was telling Juda San here, I'm actually a mage who had decided to settle down in this town." I couldn't help but be surprised at that. "You see I noticed that this place was well protected, though I didn't know why until Juda San told me. This was good because I knew Ayame had a sacred gear, so I thought this would be a good place for her to grow up in. Though if I had known that this place was actually your territory I would've asked before settling in last month."

Smiling I just shook my head. "No it's alright, under the circumstances there couldn't be anyway for you to know. So despite all that I'd like to officially welcome you to Kuoh, the first true neutral territory in the world. I'd also like to apologize for what happened to you. As it turns out we're currently having a rather bad breach in security."

She shook her head at my apology before speaking again. "There's no need to apologize. I'm just grateful that the young man… Christopher decided to save me and my daughter. Though I hope he wasn't too badly injured?" I shook my head at that, before replying.

"Don't worry too much he'll be up and about in no time. Chris is much tougher than he looks, and he'll be more than happy to see you two both okay. Anyway, while I don't mean to be nosy might I ask what sacred gear Ayame has?"

She sucked in some air through her teeth before answering. "As far as I can tell it's rather unique, it has two abilities. One is telekinesis, the other telepathy. It's a minor sacred gear that is only as strong as the user's mind. Still I can imagine it could become quite powerful in time." She then looked at Rias with a narrowed look. "However… I don't want her to be reincarnated into a devil so don't think about it." Seeing how she was figured out easily, Rias just raised her hands defensively.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to force anyone into my peerage unless I have to. But now that you brought it up… I see that you figured out who I am pretty quickly, just how caught up are you on the affairs of the supernatural world?" Suzuki's glare lessened as she shrugged.

"I can't really say, the only reason I knew about you is because of your last name. A drop dead giveaway that name is." Rias chuckled before rubbing the back of her head.

I was going to say something else when I heard a voice behind me. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Turning around I saw Koneko which quickly made me panic again.

"What are you doing out of bed again?! I told you to just lie down and rest!" Koneko smiled sheepishly at my question.

But before she could say anything, Rias practically teleported in front of her and started checking her over "Are you feeling okay? Are you having trouble standing? How's your eye? Do you need my help with anything? Do you need any pain medicine?!" At her questions Koneko groaned before replying in a tired voice.

"Buchou I'm fine, I just need to ask Juda sensei for something then I'll go back to resting."

I couldn't help but blink at what she just said. _Juda sensei? Wow… that's something I never thought the green idiot would be called._ That's when upon noticing her adoptive mother, Fuyo forgot about her card game and ran up to Koneko. Seeing her coming Koneko picked Fuyo up as the kitten started speaking.

"Mommy! I heard thath yous wath hurt!" Smiling at her small child Koneko kissed Fuyo's nose before speaking.

"I'm alright sweetheart just a bit tired." Fuyo didn't look quite convinced as she gently touched Koneko's bandaged eye.

"Arth yous sure?" At her question the young woman just hugged her tighter.

"Yes I'm sure, now why don't you go back to playing with your new friend." Nodding as she was let down Fuyo ran back to Ayame. Koneko then sighed, and before anyone else could say anything Suzuki spoke up.

"Though you're rather young I can see that you're excellent mother material. Though I have to ask… just why are you a mother at your age? Also if it's because you're a lot older than you look I quickly apologize." Looking at Suzuki Koneko smiled sadly before explaining the circumstances around Fuyo's adoption. To say our new guest was mad at what she heard was an understatement. Now as our guest was stewing in anger Koneko turned to Juda. "Juda sensei I came to ask for more advanced training. Also I want it to be as tough as possible, and if I break down I want you to heal me so I can train again." At her words Juda narrowed his eyes at her before questioning her.

"And just why do you want something like that? Really if you're not careful you could die." I and Rias couldn't help but grimace at his words. For while he was serious like this… Juda was a pretty scary person.

After a moment Koneko took a deep breath before answering. "It's because Chris has told me about Cassandra… and I've decided that I don't want him near her ever again! So I'm asking you to help me become strong enough to beat her. And I know that can't happen without the kind of training I'm asking for." I couldn't help but look at her in surprise; it certainly was reflected in my tone.

"I thought you said that you would let him handle his sister?"

She looked at me sadly before answering. "To be completely honest… despite hating my own actions… what I said was a lie. For I just can't let Christopher get hurt again, I haven't seen him cry yet… I just don't want to." As she finished explaining her motive, Koneko looked at me a bit confused. "Wait a minute… how do you know that I said that to him?" I coughed into my hand before speaking.

"I may have eavesdropped on you two." She adopted a rather annoyed expression at my admittance as I continued. "Still I can't imagine that was easy, but to be honest all of us agree with you. Me, Juda, Ulysses, Keno, Altus when he lived, and now you… we all don't want him near her again." I couldn't help but shake my head sadly before continuing. "We know he wants to deal with Cassandra himself. For he blames himself for happened, but the rest of us want to keep the two away from each other. Because that'll end in one of two ways. One he dies, it's as simple as that. The other he wins and forever hates himself for what he had to do."

"Who's Cassandra?" Looking to the side we saw Suzuki and even Rias looking at us in confusion. So with a sigh I explained who Cassandra was, but not in too much detail.

_After all Christopher should be the one to tell them. If he ever wants to that is._ But even with those omissions, both looked upset enough just knowing one of our own wanted us gone. Rias was the first to voice her opinion.

"That's just plain horrid! I'm sorry that you've all been dealing with this for so long; I know that I wouldn't know what to do if my brother suddenly turned like that. If you need any help I'll be glad to offer my services." Next to her Suzuki nodded her head before speaking.

"I will also offer my support. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." I smiled at them but shook my head.

"Sorry but this is really Dragon god business, for if anyone of you actually fought Cassandra. It'd be over in a heartbeat."

Rias looked miffed before pointing at Koneko. "And what about my rook? You're going to allow her to fight aren't you?! And I know that she's not ready, I mean just look at what happened to her when she fought Sui?! In other words one of Cassandra's underlings!" Before I could say anything Juda spoke up with a steel edge to his voice.

"Because unlike you we can still train her to use her main elements properly. If we can get her Green and Black up to snuff then she will be a force to be reckoned with. Although I myself am no match for the white dragoness I can help Koneko become strong." That seemed to placate Rias as she sighed before looking at her rook.

"Koneko I'll support you in this if you promise me not to get yourself killed. After all I know how important Christopher San is to you. It's just that you're also very important to me."

With a nod and a smile Koneko gave her a positive answer. "Don't worry Buchou I won't be dying anytime soon, after all I have too many people needing me alive right now. Fuyo, Chri Kun, even yourself! And with so many people relying on me, I promise I won't die." With that said she hugged her king while Rias hugged her back.

_Hmm… just maybe we can make it out of this without Christopher's help._ With that thought in the back of my head I went into nurse mode again and went behind Koneko.

"As much as I like all the heart to heart… I think you need to go back to bed." I then grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her out, all the while protesting of my treatment of her. "Sorry Koneko but you must recover properly if you wish to train. And so you must rest… Fuyo dear would you like to take a short nap with your mommy and daddy?" Koneko quickly glared at me before Fuyo jumped up, already finished with her game and quickly latched herself onto Koneko.

Seeing the absolute futility in struggling Koneko just sighed while resigning herself to bed. After putting them both back in Chris' room I shut the door and laughed lightly.

"I haven't had this much fun in quite some time. Now then… where did I leave my book?"

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

The next day I was resting in my bed while Chris talked to me. "So you'll be okay right? Because if not I can-"

I quickly cut him off before he could finish. "No I'll be okay Chri Kun I just need to rest for a bit. Just make sure to bring back my school work okay? As for me I'll spend some time with Fuyo." With a sigh he nodded his head before giving me a kiss. He then stood up from his position on my left to leave through my door. But not before saying one last thing.

"Just take care of yourself okay?" I smiled sweetly at him before nodding; he then left and closed the door. Using my hearing I listened to his footsteps as they retreated down the stairs. When I couldn't hear him anymore I quickly got up and got dressed in my training clothes. Also known as my pink tracksuit.

"Sorry Chri Kun but I need to do this for not only you, but Fuyo as well." So with a sad smile on my face I quickly and quietly moved down to the training room. Once inside I looked to see Juda with a serious expression on his face. I politely greeted him seeing how he was waiting for me. "Good morning sensei. I hope I'm not too late, Chris wouldn't leave me alone." He smiled for a second before becoming serious as he answered me.

"No you're right on time, but now I need to ask again… are you sure about this? This kind of training could actually lead to you death."

With a determined look I answered him. "Yes. But it's not about wanting to; it's what I have to do in order to protect those I love." Seeing this he nodded his head before speaking again.

"Alright let's begin then. First come here, I will update your training seals. After that I will teach you the fundamentals of the green elemental spells. While I teach you this, you must also be doing sit ups, pushups, and then jumping jacks. Ten of each while switching out every time you complete a set. Be warned though… the amount of weight you'll have now, will make what you had to deal with before… well they'll seem like feathers in comparison."

I gulped before nodding my head and walking up to him. He then put his hand on my head while closing his eyes. For a second nothing happened, but then I felt my gravity and weight seals increase drastically. I felt so heavy that I instantly crumpled to the ground. While looking at me struggling on the ground he spoke in a calm tone.

"You now understand what you're dealing with yes?" Though it was a struggle I nodded my head as he continued. "Now then begin your exercises, but be warned if you're too slow I will make you do them faster. The only exception to that will be if you have a question. Even then you must continue to exercise." I couldn't help but grimace as I began my pushups. As I did each one, I could feel my muscles scream in agony every time I lifted my body off the ground. It was during this time that I was glad that I was so small. Or as Christopher called me once… fun sized… yeah I smacked him for that.

As I did my training Juda began his lesson. "Now then the green element is different than the others for multiple reasons. Not only is it another color… obviously… but it also is the one with the deepest connection to nature itself. While all of us dragons have a connection only do I have the power to use it. And no I'm not talking about your fake senjutsu." I couldn't help but pause before continuing, I was sure he was about to explain.

And I wasn't disappointed. "You see while Senjutsu does use the energy of nature. It isn't just pure energy; no you take into yourself forcibly and without consent. By doing this you end up fusing it to your chakra instead of keeping it separate. Now in order to master the green element you must be able to ask for its power. With natures permission you can do much more than you have ever dreamed of. Now as the green dragon I have permanent permission thanks to a mutual understanding; you on the other hand don't. And you can't do it as you are now. No! You must become stronger, not only in body and mind, but also heart. But to be honest you've already started."

As I finally moved onto jumping jacks I couldn't help but ponder his words. _What does he mean by I already started?_ Juda Sensei must've read my mind as he spoke with a smile.

"Koneko… no Shirone you've already begun to strengthen your heart. You've begun to truly accept yourself, and the amount of love in your heart is growing. And I hate to admit it, but even I don't have the strength of heart you have." I couldn't help but smile despite the strain it caused me, and yes… I did end up telling my sensei my story. Because despite his many, many, many faults… he's actually someone I could trust. Unlike Ulysses who I still wanted to stab with my new knife.

"So to sum it all up, the green element isn't control over nature. It's about working alongside nature. Though just to be clear, my control over gasses is actually my battle skill. So you can't learn that no matter how hard you try… well you could learn similar magic but you wouldn't be able to control gasses like I can."

Hearing that I had to question him. "Chri Kun said something… similar a while ago. W-what exactly do you me-mean by battle skills?" I was breathing heavily but I managed to ask my question.

He hummed for a second before answering me. "It means each one of us has a special skill made for battle which the others don't have. We also have a skill for people, and work. For example Chris has time space manipulation for his battle ability. For social he can detect life energy, and for work he can strengthen or "corrupt" different objects making them stronger. You saw that when he corrupted the calibit."

I nodded my head before realizing something. "Wh-what about his en-enchanting?" He chuckled before answering me.

"That was Altus' work skill, though he decided to teach Chris all about that so he to can do it." I quickly nodded my head before going to do my sit ups again, only this time I started a little bit slow. Seeing this my sensei got out a stick and whacked me on the head.

"Do them faster! Show me your willpower and hustle!" Gritting my teeth from how hard he hit me I moved faster. "Good… now do ten more reps of each then I'll start to work on your spell work. Though you may not be able to really communicate with nature yet. We can still start you out on the spells I gave you earlier. Now move!"

_This is going to be really long…_

* * *

**The three White cats: Part one**

* * *

"So… by the looks of things we are all the same person." Currently standing in a white room with a white table were three individuals. Two looked almost alike, except one was wearing a short skirted white kimono. The other had on a light pink tracksuit along with a black bandage around her left eye.

Though both were fifteen, the last looked about seven or eight. She was also wearing a black skirt with a white long sleeved shirt with a pink vest over it. Then over that was a pink long coat. On her feet were white boots and white tights. She was also looking at the other two with a disappointed look.

Eventually the girl with the eyepatch spoke calmly at her statement. "I guess we are… although you look quite a bit younger than us." The youngest girl pouted before sulking.

"If you two are me… then I really do stay short and flat…" Both older girls looked at her with shocked expressions before turning to one another. Very quickly they took in the others appearance before the one wearing the kimono spoke.

"You seem a bit taller and bigger than me to be honest. How old are you exactly?" The eye patch girl shrugged before answering.

"I'm fifteen how about you?"

The girl looked down depressed before answering. "Fifteen…" The one with the eyepatch looked at her sympathetically, when the youngest spoke up again.

"Don't worry! Onii Chan says that girls with large breasts have back problems later on! At least that is what he said when Kurumu insulted Mizore Nee Chan about her bust!"

Both older girls looked at her confused. ""Onii Chan?""

The youngest just smiled happily before speaking. "YEAH! He's the coolest big brother ever! He saved my life you know? And he's super strong, and super-fast! He even took on an entire army just to save me! And the best part was that he even killed titans who apart of that army. He did that just to save me! Isn't he just the coolest?!" Both older girls nodded their heads before the one wearing the kimono spoke up.

"Is your brother perhaps Hunter?" The youngest nodded her head as she sighed. "I thought so… you know he almost killed my boyfriend Rodrick when he found out about our relationship. Even more so when he found out about his others." At this the one with the eyepatch spoke up.

"Wait… other relationships?"

"Yeah, currently he has a small harem. There's Ophis, Sona, Vali, Lefay, and myself."

At this the one with the eyepatch spoke up in slight irritation. "You're kidding me right?! Sorry but I think my Christopher is better, seeing how he has decided to only have me as his mate. But really I think Chris would try to hurt "your" Rodrick as well. Mostly seeing how Ophis is his niece." At this the one wearing the eyepatch looked at her angrily.

"I'll have you know that we were the ones who decided on this!" At that an argument broke out between them. This caused the youngest to sigh and turn to the screen.

"Well I think this might take a while. Sorry about that but I guess we need to settle a few things. We'll see you in the next omake."

"My Rodrick is not a man whore!"

"Well how do you explain him accepting all of you?!"

The youngest could only sigh. "So this is what Onii Chan meant when he said most people are stupid." Unfortunately… the irony of that statement was not lost on her.

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage. **

**Order of the elements does mater. **

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**Black: Rias**

**White: Raynare**

**Blue, White: Asia**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Blue: Glacial**

**Yellow: Ayame**

**Yellow: Suzuki**

**Green, Yellow: Sui**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: Alright! Now despite still being shorter than the others we added on a thousand words to this chapter!**

**Shadow: Yep and we managed to make a better story to. Just by adding and getting rid of a few words.**

**Judan: MMM! (struggling against chains sounds)**

**Christopher: Why?!**

**Slayer: Because I'm a god and he dared to defy me! As the final editor I have all the power!**

**Shirone (Adventures/A): Onii Chan does have all the power…**

**Slayer: See my adorable in story adopted sister agrees!**

**Shirone (A): YEP! Also in story I don't like Judan so he can just go get back stabbed.~**

**Argentum: You sound just a bit too happy when you say that.**

**Slayer: Of course she does… I've taught her well.**

**Shirone (Black Dragon/B): You've corrupted my mini me…**

**Shirone (Void Emperor/V): Listen it's too late now… so just let it be one eyes me.**

**Shadow: Once again… this is confusing… stupid MACROCOSM!**

**Christopher: Uh… well what can you do?**

**Judan: Funnily enough even I don't understand it completely… and I helped create it. Also thanks for untying me once again girls.**

**Shirone (V): Sure.**

**Shirone (B): I don't really care at this point.**

**Shirone (A): I say we should've just left him tied up and throw him off the cliff into the void below.**

**Slayer: Sniff… they grow up so fast…**

**Shadow: You're insane…**

**Argentum: Okay… you know what how about we let Shirone A once again finish this chapter? She did do so originally.**

**Shirone (A): YEAH! Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Slayer: No really… we should toss Judan into the void.**

**Judan: If you were talking about the regular void I'd agree… but not this one!**

**Slayer: Oh darn… I guess I can add me throwing you in post.**

**Judan: Don't you da-AHHHH**

**Slayer: And thrown!~**

**Argentum: You have issues…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Slayer: Alright here is chapter fourteen!**

**Argentum: Yep another chapter for the amusement of mostly ourselves…**

**Shadow: I can't help but find what you just said depressing.**

**Judan: Seconded!**

**Sera: Oh come now.~ As long as you enjoy doing something it's all good.**

**Christopher: Oh hey! It's been a while. **

**Sera: I know right?! I still wonder why you guys didn't put me back in sooner.**

**Judan: Meh… it's better for the story this way. Plus you needed time to… well… recover.**

**Sera: Please don't remind me of that.**

**Slayer: I will not apologize…**

**Shadow: Yeah… we didn't expect you to anyways…**

**Fuyo: Papa he's mean!**

**Suki: Yeah!**

**Slayer: I'm only mean for the stories sake little ones. Speaking of which… welcome back Suki.~**

**Shirone: YES! Now I have both of my little girls back!**

**Suki/Fuyo: YEAH!**

**Slayer: I love them…**

**Judan: Me too… but on that note let's get this over with we've gone on for too long now. So… Suki how about you finish us off?**

**Suki: SURE! Okay… we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado… **

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Uh… oops?

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

_Argh… my entire body feels shot. Yet this position feels quite comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud._ Well those were my rather delirious thoughts until I started hearing my name.

"Shirone… Shirone… Shirone get up you lazy cat!" I then heard the sound of a spray bottle and felt something wet get on me.

"Nyah!" Scrambling to my feet I looked up to see Juda sensei looking at me in amusement. He was also wearing a nice green suit, and holding onto a spray bottle with his left hand. Completely confused I looked around and saw that I was still in the training room. However the floor looked marked up and slightly burnt. However that was just the training mats, the actual floor was most likely just fine thanks to my mates enchantments. Deciding to examine myself I frowned, not only because I was on the floor, but also because my modesty was barely protected by my ripped clothing.

_Luckily it was just my tracksuit. However… I can't let Chri Kun see this, he would definitely freak out over my condition. Have to thank Juda sensei for waking me, but did he really have to spray me with water?!_

Hearing some clapping I turned back to Juda as he spoke. "Okay you're back up, in other news you've done a good job managing to survive. However I was worried that I lost you when you fell unconscious. Luckily, my heal plus spell was just what you needed. Anyhow… as a doctor I still have to ask how you're feeling?"

Frowning I tried to stand up but collapsed. "I feel as if I'm made of lead at the moment. But maybe that's because your weights are still activated." Humming he clapped his hands I felt the extra weight vanish. I then stood up again and this time held myself on shaky legs. "Well I can stand at the moment. But I don't think we'll be able to tell results until I'm fully rested." He nodded his head before reaching over and ruffling my hair. This caused me to pout while he laughed.

After a moment he stopped to speak again. "Well that's it for today then." I was about to protest when he held his hand up. "Sorry but you need your energy back, plus you did tell Mr. Black that you'd spend some time with Fuyo while he was gone. Also let's not forget he'll probably be back to check on you two in about… three hours I think? I do believe he's still helping with Kiba and the Excalibur fragments." He then gave me an amused look. "Also you should say Nyah more often. That was just adorable!~" Blushing heavily I quickly gave a polite bow before leaving.

_I am never going to live that down!_ Eventually as the embarrassment wore off I was calm enough to start thinking straight. So for the first time I noticed just how exhausted my body felt. I felt as if I was going to collapse at any moment. My muscles were burning and I felt the phantom pains from my now healed injuries. Now despite just wanting to go and take a nap, I pressed on knowing I had a few things left to do.

_Mainly actually spending time with my young impressionable daughter._ Giving a slight giggle at that I followed my nose, and using my enhanced senses I tracked Fuyo down to the game room. In there she was playing a game of chess with her new friend. _I think her name was Ayame…_ Upon hearing the door open and close Fuyo looked and practically teleported over to me. She then gave me the strongest hug she could muster. Given that she was a nekomata that was actually quite a bit of strength, and as I wasn't fully recovered yet I couldn't help but wince at her strength.

Thankfully I managed to keep my pain away from my expression with a smile. "Mommy guess whath! Ayame Chan likths chess to!" I couldn't help but chuckle and hug her back. However looking at Ayame told me she was a bit frustrated. Mostly because it looked like my darling Fuyo was winning.

_I guess Chri Kun has already rubbed off on her. Not that I'm surprised in terms of intellect she's like him. In personality she's more like me when I was her age._ Eventually after a moment of letting her talk I quickly taught her the right way to say those words. _Or should I say again?_ Truthfully Fuyo was doing her best to learn how to speak properly. In fact she was far better than how she was before. But alas… she was only three so my kitten still messed up on her words. Now don't get me wrong I loved her more than anything, but who knew parenting was such hard work?

"Um… miss Hyoudou can we get back to our game now please?" Looking over to Ayame I blinked in surprise at what she called me. And for a moment I was about to correct her, until I had a thought.

_Shirone Hyoudou… I think I could get used to that._ So with a small blush and without correcting her, I let go of my now squirming daughter. Fuyo then proceeded to quickly run back to her game. I myself just sat on the side talking to them every once in a while. Eventually our poor little Ayame lost… about five times in a row. After that she quit and asked to play another game. Thinking of a way to be included with them I got out monopoly.

However for a brief moment, I saw a gleam of mischief in both the younger girls' eyes. And I will say that worried me as I set up and spoke to the new girl.

"So… Ayame Chan where's your mother honey?" At my words Ayame frowned before speaking.

"Mommy said she had a date at this time so got ready in a pretty dress. She also said I should ask you if I needed anything." I couldn't help but look at her blankly for a bit until I realized something.

_Wait a minute… Wasn't Juda sensei wearing a suit? Don't tell me he…_ Feeling someone poke me I looked to see Ayame and Fuyo poking both my sides. Seeing their faces I laughed nervously while setting down the game box. I then spoke to both of them.

"Well Ayame Chan I think your mother decided to go out with Juda sensei. Though for what reason I have no idea… but she was right!~ I will be here to keep both of you girls company. So let's have some fun shall we?~" Both cheered and we started playing, I was the dog much to my own amusement. Fuyo was the car, and Ayame chose the horse and rider. It was only about five minutes into the game that it quickly became apparent that I was set up.

Both girls had ganged up on me and were now "stealing" all of my money. In only about twenty minutes, I had completely lost literally everything I owned. It kind of stung in a way… knowing that I was outsmarted by two preschoolers. So after my loss and with a shake of the head I changed games to Sorry… in which I lost very quickly as well. Again my pride hurt, and it kept being injured as we changed from game to game.

Now despite my patience, the whole scenario was starting to become quite vexing. So eventually I just gave up and begged for mercy, in which they gave it… but only after I gave them both ice-cream. Deciding that games were off the table for the moment, I led them both to the library for some much needed quiet time. In there I saw Ophis reading a book with Glacial.

Upon seeing us they both smiled but Glacial greeted us first. "Hello girls!~ Here to join us for some girl time?" Smiling I just nodded my head while going over to find a book that was suitable to read to young girls. After a few moments I couldn't help but frown. Turns out we didn't have too many kids' books. Something I decided o bring up to Chri Kun later.

While searching for a suitable book I made a bit of small talk. "Yeah we are, apparently I'm with both Fuyo and Ayame today. Suzuki San and Juda sensei are apparently on a date." As soon as those words left my mouth I heard two thuds. Looking over at Glacial and Ophis, I saw that they both had dropped their books. Both had looks of absolute disbelief as they stared at me.

Eventually Ophis recovered first. "Baka Juda is going out with Ayame Chan's MOTHER!" Glacial spoke right after before I could speak.

"That's not possible! The idiot scares away any woman that get's near him! He's basically the opposite of Ulysses when it comes to women! Seriously! He tries to act as polite as Chris, or as suave as Ulysses. But always fails miserably each and every time! I know! I was there during some of his failed flirting attempts! In fact I was a target of some of his flirts!"

I couldn't help but bite my lip at their words. _Okay that's a bit harsh… but then again he can't be that bad! I mean all stupidity aside he is a really good guy deep down._ So shaking my head I left them to their panic, and got out a book to read to the two new friends. _I wonder what Chri Kun is doing? Hopefully he had some luck in the investigation, and hopefully he's found Kiba Sempai._ Little did I know just what my mate was doing at the moment.

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

_Just what in the hell am I seeing?! Are these seriously the exorcists they sent to deal with Kokabiel!_ Staring at the scene placed in front of me. I watched as Irina and Xenovia bickered about whether or not to accept our help. Apparently Irina was all for it, especially if she could hang out with Issei, something that only reaffirmed my theory that she liked him. Xenovia on the other hand… well she wanted nothing to do with us. Mostly because while she didn't exactly seem to hate me anymore… she really didn't appreciate my actions and didn't want me around anymore calibits. This was something I couldn't necessarily fault her for.

Not to mention she was still sore about her loss, and wanted to try and prove she was truly capable of completing her mission. Speaking of calibits… mine had started to become a bit more active. Even going as far as to get upset over being called an it or a calibit, or even Excalibur for that matter. Apparently she was a she and wanted to be called as such. I mean I wasn't about to say anything against that, but I was wondering if anyone else ever experienced this before.

As I was pondering this, my thoughts were cut off by Irina addressing her partner. "Xenovia get over yourself! You've already lost to Christopher San! And I saw some of that fight. I know for a fact that you utterly lost to him. In which I deduce that we can't defeat Kokabiel no matter what we do! If we are to succeed we need their help." Gritting her teeth Xenovia looked at our group from her side of the table. At the moment our group consisted of… Issei, Ravel, Saji who was bullied into this by Issei, and Milly who really wanted to help. Raynare and Asia also wanted to come along. But unlike my mate they actually needed to recover.

Oh yeah… you didn't think that I'd fall for her lies did you?! I mean seriously her left cat ear twitches each time she tells one. I know because she's been having them out almost everywhere, and it twitches when she teases me as well. Was I mad at her? No not really, well slightly at the most… I mean I understand why she's doing it. But that didn't really mean I had to like it! She's my Neko Chan and I want her to stay safe!

**[Wow… getting a bit protective art thou? Also be quiet sword!] **I could only shake my head as Fernus yelled at the Excalibur for making another ruckus. After a brief moment Fernus seemed to start arguing with the sentient weapon. Deciding it was best to ignore that, I decided to finally speak up in order to plead our case.

"Look I can understand that you don't trust me for some reason." Xenovia gave me an un-amused glare before I corrected myself. "Okay fine… so you do have a pretty good reason I admit that. But I have an injured girlfriend, and two others that I consider sisters injured because of this. Issei was lucky and wasn't hurt to bad with his opponent's senjutsu. And Ravel Chan here is a Phenex so she has a regeneration factor. Now my point is that your enemy… well he's teamed up with my enemy. So for that we need to work together to finish this quickly."

After looking at me for a second she finally sighed before nodding her head. "So in other words the enemy of my enemy is my friend sort of deal?" I smirked before nodding, glad that Xenovia understood what I was getting at. Seeing this Irina let out a cheer of victory as Issei grinned.

You see the idea was to regroup by convincing Kiba to join us through a… negotiation of sorts. You see part of the deal is to let Kiba "try", to destroy one of the calibit fragments. Since that seemed to be his main goal and all. Well besides spreading his so called gospel of youth that is… Shaking my head I looked over to Milly who seemed to be lost in thought. So with a frown I asked her what was wrong?

Looking at me she sighed before speaking. "It's just… why do people have to fight so much? I mean wouldn't it be easier to all get along. Especially since all Angels, Devils, and Fallen came from the same source?" Sighing as I had a flashback of Cassandra, I wrapped my arms around her before answering her question.

"Sorry Mil Chan but even as a dragon god I can't answer that question for you. But all you need to know is this… part of the reason people can't get along is mostly thanks to their upbringing and circumstances. For you… getting along with others just makes perfect sense. But mostly because me, mom, and dad have taught you to think like this. However for people like Kokabiel, Sera, and even Sui. Well they can't either move on pass their prejudices, feel as if they're trapped and can't escape, or just hate everything because of what they've gone through. Jealousy can also play a factor, a desire to have something all to their lonesome."

_Or like Cassandra they just went off the rails bonkers._ Of course I kept those last thoughts to myself as Milly just nodded her head sadly. Although when I looked around I saw that everyone was staring at me. However Ravel seemed to have stars in her eyes.

And there was admiration in her tone as she spoke. "You truly are wise Onii sa… Chan, truly you are a dragon god." At her words Milly quickly lost her thoughtful look and glared at the older girl. In return Ravel also glared at her.

_And just like that what I said to Milly was proven. Sheesh I hope these two don't kill each other over my affection or something!_ Fernus and Calibit both agreed with me as I gently bopped both on the head.

"Okay that's enough you two; there is plenty of me to go around." Both blushed before glaring at one another for one more second. Then they turned away from each other with a huff while crossing their arms. At my actions Issei looked a bit jealous but also slightly amused. Jealous because Ravel was paying more attention to me at the moment, and also amused because I have two younger "siblings" vying for my attention.

_I'll get him back for that smug look later._ So letting out another sigh I turned my attention back towards the exorcists. Irina looked close to giggling, and Xenovia was just smirking at me. Frowning I spoke in a bored tone.

"Well it's nice to see that everyone finds my situation amusing… I mean it's not like we need to actually get going here, because who knows what they're doing at this moment." Everyone had the decency to blush at my words. I however decided not to comment and turned to Issei now completely serious. "With all that covered, I think you should call Kiba now to tell him what's going on. Also tell him what has happened to the others. For even though he is acting like this, I know he cares about everyone." Nodding his head Issei became serious as he called Kiba.

Seeing him now talking to Kiba I turned to the exorcists. "So… a few questions since I'm still new to this whole supernatural thing." At their confused looks I sighed before answering the unasked question. "You can thank my brother Ulysses for that. He thought it would be best if I stayed out of this world." At my words they nodded in understanding as I continued. "So… about the Excalibur's… do they try to communicate with you at all?" Their expressions turned to surprise as they shook their heads.

Then Irina spoke up confused. "Sorry but they've never done that with anyone before. Why do you ask? Is the one you sto… I mean um…" She pondered for a bit trying to think up a way for her to say I stole it without sounding rude. Eventually I had no choice but to speak.

"It's alright, really I did kind of steal cal- I mean Excalibur destruction." At my words I felt a bit of annoyance coming from said sword. Again she was saying that she really didn't like either of those names. _Pipe down! I'm just not trying to sound rude here._ I felt what seemed to be a high amount of frustration from her before going silent. Sighing I turned back to Irina and Xenovia who were looking at me strangely. "What?"

Xenovia spoke up first. "You were spacing off there as Irina apologized. What's going on here exactly?" Sighing again I told them what was going on, and to say that they were shocked was an understatement. "Your sword is actually communicating with you?! Why?! And why you after you stole it?!" At her shouting everyone turned to her as I place my hands in front of me protectively.

"Listen I don't know! Maybe it's because she was broken. Maybe because of that she lost most of her power and just fell into a coma of some sort." At my words my Calibit seemed become quite pleased with my theory, thus suggesting that I was right. "Okay she just basically told me that I was right. In which case I can only guess that my power awakened her." I then got another feeling from her that made me hesitate for a second. "Um… Irina can you bring out your sword, apparently she wants to try something."

Hesitating for a second, she looked around the café to make sure no one was watching before bringing it out. I then brought out mine and while following her "directions". Basically I was just following the feelings she was giving me. Placing them next to each other we waited for a minute, before realizing nothing was happening. Apparently my temperamental sword also noticed and seemed to get angry.

But that lasted for only a second before she seemed to come up with an idea. Again I got certain "feelings", and placed my left hand on her while my right was on the other.

"What are you- WHAT?!" Xenovia shouted in surprise as both weapons glowed black before turning into shadows. Eventually after a few moments of just floating, both shadows combined before turning into one sword. Now it was the same length as destruction but now much smaller in width. About one point eight inches actually. The axe guard was also gone, along with the extra points at the end. But the sword was still as black as when I first "corrupted" her. I could only stare at it before I heard Fernus panic in my head.

**[How didst thou get in here?!]**

A extremely young voice answered him. '_**Ah! Finally I'm free to talk again! Also please be quiet you mean overgrown lizard! You're yelling is hurting my head.'**_

**[What?! Why callest myself an overgrown lizard thou small one!]**

'_**Small one! I'm six years old at the moment you jerk!'**_ As they continued fighting my head started pounding. So gripping my head I shouted at them.

_Will the both of you shut up!_ That got the both of them to stop, but the one who sounded like a little girl started sniffling.

'_**But papa! He's the one who started calling me mean names!'**_ I couldn't help but freeze at those words for a moment.

_Papa…_ That's when the sword in front of me glowed again, and then something appeared in its place. It was a young girl about six years old with her eyes closed. She had long pure white hair that reached her waist. She was also wearing a white long skirted dress with a blue short sleeved top. The top had three buttons on it close to her neck. She also had on a straw hat and was not wearing any shoes.

However she also had a white cat tail coming from a small hole in the skirt, and two white cat ears popping up through two holes in her hat. Eventually she opened her eyes and I saw that they were as red as mine. They were also slightly glowing.

_Actually… if I'm honest they're even redder!_ For a second she looked around before settling her eyes on me. Then with a huge smile she jumped me.

"Papa!" Everyone could only stare in shock as I tried to reboot myself. It didn't help as she kept talking. "Thank You thank you thank you! You've not only woke me up but also fixed me! Thank you Papa!"

**[What… in the name of the true Dragon God is going on here?]** I couldn't answer Fernus, seeing how I was busy trying to calm down the girl who was literally crying with pure joy. Eventually I had no choice but to resign myself to her hug of death, mostly because she just happy and I didn't have it in me to upset her. After a bit she finally calmed down and I gently scooted her off me a bit.

That's when I began my questions. "Well… I think some explanations are in order um… What's your name dear?" She blinked for a bit before scowling and answering me.

"I don't really have one, at least not one given to me by my last father." She then seemed to get really mad as she elaborated, well sort of… "No all he did was give me to some random crazy lady in a lake, and then she handed me off to some old wizard! He then had the gall to never speak to me, and just decided to name me Excalibur! I mean Excalibur? Really? That name isn't cute at all! I also told them that strange women lying in ponds', giving out swords isn't a sound way for a king to be chosen. But did they listen? No! No one ever listened to me! Even after that wizard handed me off to the actual king, the king didn't listen!"

That's when it finally clicked and I realized who she was. "Wait… you mean you're Excalibur?" She pouted at me angrily before I realized my mistake. "Sorry… I know that's not what you want to be called. But since that was what you were called it just slipped out. So what do you want to be called dear?" For a few moments she gave me a beaming smile before opening her mouth and closing it. This happened a few more times before she frowned sadly. I also couldn't help but hurt a bit at that face.

So seeing what the issue was I spoke up cheerfully. "Okay I get it; you don't know what you'd like to be called. So I know Excalibur and calibit are out of the question… so how about Reyna?" She thought for a bit before shaking her head. "Hana?" Again another shake. "Yuki?" Another shake but she seemed more thoughtful this time. "Okay then how about Suki?" For a few moments she thought about it, before nodding her head enthusiastically and hugging me again.

"Yeah Papa gave me a name I actually liked! Unlike that jerk Arthur!" It was at this moment that Xenovia finally regained her senses and spoke.

"How is this possible?! How come we've never known about this until now?!" Looking back at her the now named Suki frowned before speaking.

However she sounded very disappointed. "You don't know because you all never tried to figure out anything about me! When I broke it wasn't because the person was stronger than me. It was because I had enough! And because I had enough… I literally decided to just break myself. Not even my old father tried to really get to know me. No he just made me and sent me down here, to be used as a symbol for war, victory, and divine kingship. Even my brother Caliburn was treated better than me! And he broke once thanks to stupid Arthur breaking the rules of chivalry! At least he was forged back into one piece!"

She then shook her head before continuing. "Basically I was so depressed that I couldn't even channel my full power until now." She then turned to me and smiled brightly. "But then Papa here brought me back! Sure he used dark energy but I knew he would listen to me, and I knew he could fix me. Which is why he is now my Papa, and that jerk who calls himself a god is no longer my father. You see I knew that Papa could make me even better than what I was before, and that he will also never ignore me!"

She then frowned again as she turned to Xenovia. "You see all my previous wielders were disappointments. I thought that if I communicated with more people, that there would be one who would listen. But no one ever did and that just depressed me more. But what really got to me was how I was used as a tool for murder! I mean I love a good fight. But let me tell you, people have used me to kill just about anything they consider "evil". Like you Xenovia!"

Xenovia flinched as Suki kept talking. "You were going to use me to cut down Asia without any remorse! I was pretty much at my limit at that point. I can't even tell what my brother Durandal sees in you!"

Xenovia looked completely shocked but Suki kept at it. "If it wasn't for Papa here I'd probably just kill myself! Because I was sick and tired of killing people who didn't deserve to die… I mean before it wasn't too bad I could at least choose who used me. But after that whole holy sword project I lost that privilege. But now I know I'm in good hands, and from now on only Papa and those like him can use me! And that's final! After all now with this new body I can literally take back all of my abilities. For there isn't a single person out there that is worthy enough to use me. Sure they'll stay as "holy" weapons. But they're now basically enchanted husks of metal. In which I say HA Suckers!"

At her words we all just stared at her. I wasn't even able to protest as she just sat down on my lap happily. For you see… there was only one thought I could think of for this whole situation.

_How exactly am I going to explain this to Shirone and Fuyo?_

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

* * *

At this point I didn't know what to do. I was still trying to get my mind around having the living embodiment of Excalibur sitting on my lap. Sure she was cute and adorable, but having her call me Papa and also her new true wielder was just… different. Now don't get me wrong, I felt genuinely bad for her. Apparently all those stories of Arthur using her were just embellished stories. Although she did say he really was a nice guy, and did a lot of good… he just didn't really give Suki the time of day.

It also seemed the reason for her current age, the poor girl never really got to experience a childhood. So Suki decided to have one by choosing to be reborn at the age of six. This is why she called me Papa well… besides the obvious reasons. You see the power of the god of the bible that was once inside her was replaced with my own. So in a way I could say that she was my daughter. She even based her appearance off of both me and Shirone. I mean she had my eyes and nose, but everything else was Shirone's. Speaking of whom… I just hoped Shirone will accept this. Though I don't think Fuyo will have much trouble, after all she does seem to miss having an older sister.

I also don't think Shirone will mind too much, seeing how adorable Suki is. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get "it". But she was a softy underneath and would very quickly accept my actions. I just had to get used to the idea of having another daughter. Because truly… with the way she explained things, I didn't have it in me to turn her down. Although I was worried about what would happen if she met Kiba. After all he wanted to destroy the Excalibur's.

"SO all of you want to help me destroy those un-youthful swords right?" Turning to my left I saw Kiba standing there, his face had a fake smile on it. But at his question we all awkwardly turned towards Suki who was now snoring rather adorably. It was kind of a mix between a purr and a short breath.

So with a sigh I decided to go for broke and stop him if he tries anything. "Kiba… there are a few things you probably should know." I then proceeded to tell him what had just happened. For a moment he just stood there his face blank. But then he smiled brightly with a true smile.

"Well! It seems as if Suki was more youthful than I thought!"

I could only say one word at that. "Huh?" Yep that was it, but all he did was give his new annoying laugh before speaking again.

"Well based on what you told me Suki is actually a youthful girl, who didn't like the way she was being used. Plus the way she handled things had just recently save my life!" He then explained how he was attacked by Freed Sellzen. The stray Exorcist that managed to avoid the massacre created by Sera. He also told us that he had a fragment, but halfway through the fight the sword stopped working. It was rapidy and was causing Kiba as he said… an "un-youthful" time.

But as soon as it stopped working Freed got out Nightmare, and even invisible. However none of them worked. In the end Freed threw down some sort of white fire flash bomb before escaping. When he finished his story I couldn't help but look at Suki with a smile.

_I would seem that she really did take back her abilities. I wonder what the church will do now without their precious "weapons." But I'm as sure as hell not giving Suki back!_

**[YES! Because even if she called me an Overgrown lizard. She's our daughter now!]** I couldn't help but chuckle at Fernus' words. But as Kiba kept talking I turned back to him.

"Yes and now that I know that Suki is youthful… all I have to do is go after the one responsible for my plight!"

Issei looked at him before asking a question. "What do you mean by that Kiba?" Frowning Kiba looked at all of us before sighing and speaking once again like a normal person.

"Are you sure you want to know? It isn't exactly the most youthful of things." Well okay mostly normal, but we still nodded our heads. Then with a nod he began telling us how he, and a bunch of children were experimented on. Apparently they were trying to make artificial holy sword users. In the end the project was shut down for… moral reasons, but not before all the children saved Kiba were all killed. You see the other children actually helped him escape. When he ended his story we all were quiet until Irina spoke up.

"I can see how you'd be upset with the swords now. But still despite everything that project did help us make holy sword users. It is the reason I can use one… or at least it was until…" She turned her head towards Suki letting her sentence hang.

But Kiba only snorted angrily before speaking again. "Irina I can tell that you're a good person. But your reason does not hold up to the lives of the dozens of children… which died because of the un-youthful project!" Irina flinched back as if struck, and then surprisingly Xenovia spoke up.

"The project was also labeled as the most inhumane, and barbaric thing the church has done since the Great War. We only used what was from that experiment because we needed to. Even the one who ran the program Valper Galilei, was excommunicated from the church and was going to be executed. However with help from an unknown source he escaped."

With a thoughtful expression Kiba spoke quietly. "Valper huh… then I guess it is he who must kill." I frowned at that, knowing that revenge would only make him feel empty. So with a sigh I nudged Suki awake.

"Wha… where?" She then looked at me and started crying tears of joy again before hugging me. "Papa! Oh I'm so happy! For a second I thought I was only dreaming of you saving me!" At her words I couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"Well I'm here for you now. But I hope you understand if it takes me a while to get used to you calling me Papa. After all it took me a bit to get used to Fuyo." At my words she clapped excitedly.

"That's right! I have a little sister now, and also a mama!" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, although Fernus had a different thought.

**[Hopefully Mama won't kill Papa.]** I winced at that, because while Suki was completely safe from harm… I on the other hand wasn't.

"I'm just so glad after all Papa is even stronger energy than my old one." That once again got us to stop and stare at her. "Um… did I say something wrong?" Being the most faithful out of everyone there Xenovia asked the question we were all curious about.

"What do you mean when you say he is stronger than your old father?" Suki looked at her as if she was dumb. It was then that I was reminded that despite being stuck in the body of a seven year old. Suki was in fact a couple hundred at the least. Plus she apparently had gotten some of my sarcastic personality from my power.

However once again her answer surprised us. "What I mean is that Papa is has stronger energy than the god of the bible. I could feel it as I was connected to him in my sword form. You see it is because of papa that I can use my powers to transform as I am now. Trust me I can feel the jealously coming off of Durandal. Also just suck it up Durandal! Papa is mine not yours! You can stay a hunk of metal for all I care jerk!... Don't call me a midget!"

_Okay… so I'm stronger than the god of the bible, in way at least… interesting. But Durandal? Xenovia actually holds another holy sword?_ So with that line of thought I looked at Xenovia quizzically before asking.

"So you not only held destruction, but are a natural user for Durandal. I guess that's why you seemed so confident against Kokabiel. However are you any good at using him?" At my question Xenovia deflated before nodding her head nervously. "You aren't really are you?" She hung her head as I sighed. _Really what was the church thinking sending these rookies here?!_ After that I took a few calming breaths before standing up.

"Alright I think we wasted enough time here. Tomorrow we begin our search in earnest, in which case I hope to catch out enemies off guard." I then turned to Kiba, Issei, and Saji. "You three will have to be bait, because there's no way I'll let them near Suki. So tomorrow you will start wearing fake priest cloaks during our searches. As you do that me, Irina, Ravel, Milly, and Xenovia will cover you all from above, got it?" Everyone nodded for a moment before Saji spoke up a bit annoyed.

"Wait a minute… why do you and the girls get the easy job?" I couldn't help but smile politely as I told them my reasoning.

"Because with the exception of Xenovia and Irina. I care for them more obviously. Also as for me… I'm the leader." They all gained ticked off looks at that while I continued my explanation. "As for Xenovia and Irina… well they don't have their swords anymore. Well Xenovia still has Durandal but by the looks of things she can't use it to well." Xenovia now looked annoyed as well as I turned to Irina. "Now while I might be able to get you another weapon by tomorrow. Just be careful until then."

Irina nodded her head happily before looking at Suki. "Um… Suki I would like to say sorry for the way that I used you before." At this Suki looked surprised before smiling brightly.

"Oh no! You don't need to apologize! In fact you were one of my better wielders. I just don't want to be used by anyone other than Papa for a while. Although I would have to find those with Black elements now…" At her words Xenovia looked ready to kill someone. Not that I blamed her too much, because now devils could actually use Excalibur.

_Hmm… pretty sure Shirone could use Suki._

'_**Oh my new mama can if she really wants!'**_

**[Again! How didst thou get in here?!]**

'_**Magic?'**_ I couldn't help but sigh when they started arguing. Because already I knew this was going to take a while to get used to. Also I had to wonder just what the inside of my head looked like. Especially since both Suki and Fernus seemed to be able to talk and look at each other. Eventually I decided that it was just a question to answer for later.

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Purple Enchanter**_

* * *

With a sigh I looked down at my feet. _Well this is rather boring._ At this current point in time, I have been wandering around town for at least three hours looking for any signs of trouble. Originally I was going to have my brother Juda with me. But he apparently had gotten a date. A date… "WHAT IS THE UNIVERSE COMING TO?!"

_Okay just calm down Keno, you've freaked out over it about ten times now._ So with that I gave out a few calming breaths before thinking it over logically. _Okay so they're on a date, big deal. More than likely she'll find out what he's really like and slap him by the end of it._ Unfortunately those lines of thoughts distracted me enough to not notice I was being followed.

"Keno Shao Long I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come with us." Surprised I was barely able to dodge what looked like a red spear as it flew at my head. Unfortunately I couldn't completely dodge it, and it grazed my left cheek before burying itself in the building behind me. After staring for just a moment I turned around to see who my attackers were. There were two of them; one was covered in a dark blue hooded trench coat. The figure was also probably a guy based on his build and was holding two pure red spears. Exactly like the one which was embedded in the wall next to me.

The other was a lot plainer and easier to describe. He was a short and elderly man with gray hair and a mustache. He was also wearing glassed and wearing a priest outfit of some kind. Upon seeing them I couldn't help but berate myself for getting careless. Especially with what happened to Koneko and the others. So with a quick wave of my arms I created two plain looking katanas. Although both held strong durability enhancements, which if I was honest was my favorite kind of enchantment.

Upon seeing my weapons the elderly man grinned before speaking. "Just like lady Cassandra said… you really do have one of the lost gears." I couldn't help but frown for a couple of reasons. One he was working with that bitch Cassandra. The one I wanted to rip apart more than anyone else for what she did to my best friend. Then secondly I had no idea what he meant by lost gears.

So with those things in mind I spoke to him. "I can only assume you're talking about Cassandra White Rayners?" He nodded his head enthusiastically as I continued speaking. "Then I guess we are most definitely enemies. But then again… the spear was a big enough clue. Still leaves the questions of who are you and what do you mean by lost sacred gears?" The man hummed in thought as the one next to him stepped forward. However before he could start attacking me the elderly man stopped him with his arm.

"No I think we should at least be courteous enough to answer the girl's questions. After all we'll be taking her with us soon enough." I couldn't help but grit my teeth at his words.

_Soon enough huh? Sorry pal but I'm not going to be that easy to take._

Despite my thoughts I listened carefully as he spoke. "Well to answer your first question... I am Valper Galilei and I serve my goddess Cassandra." I almost let out a groan at that. Because if things were bad enough, all we needed was for the white dragon goddess to create a cult. And unlike my brother… actually have it be for rather nefarious purposes. Never mind the fact that it was actually successful.

Unaware of my thoughts Valper continued. "As for what I meant for lost sacred gears… well it's better than their original name of secret sacred gears of lost hood." I couldn't but frown heavily at that while he continued. "You see there are more and more things unraveling in this world. After all the god of the bible is dead, but I guess you already knew that based on what Sera told the black dragon. Or maybe your brother told you, it doesn't really matter. But you see he wasn't just a god, but a primordial being of creation." Now that surprised me, and it showed on my face if his short chuckle meant anything.

"Yes that's the same reaction I got. I can't help but find it so fascinating; the false god manipulated even the other gods. But most impressive yet he was the first to give out physical blessings. In these present times we call them sacred gears, instead of god's miracles as they were called. Eventually he made the powerful Longinus', weapons that could kill said gods. But then he had made some that even succeeded the Longinus'. These were the rare few he would give to his most loyal human followers."

He then pointed at me with a bony finger. "You see with god now dead the system is slowly unraveling. And even the sacred gears he put in stasis are coming out to play. Such as your edged enchanter and the spear make gear my friend has. But behold these are more powerful than you can imagine, for the simple reason that the stronger you are the more powerful your weapons. In the end these gears can be used to create weapons designed to kill gods! They can even create weapons that could rival or even destroy the various longinus'. Even more impressive they laid the paths to making powerfully holy weapons like Caliburn, Ascalon, and even the true Longinus!"

I couldn't help but take a few steps back. But only because he had gained a rather strange look in his eyes, after mentioning holy weapons. I was still surprised by the history of my sacred gear, but I wasn't all the concerned about it. To be honest… it only made me giddy, knowing I could create something specifically to kill Cassandra.

_I guess my sacred gear really can create any sword imaginable. I just need to become strong enough to make them. _Unfortunately even if I now knew that I could feasibly kill Cassandra, it still left the problem in front of me. Valper and the one with this Spear make sacred gear. And based on the name alone it was pretty obvious about what it did. It made any kind of spear that the man could think of. _Still as long as they're here I might as well do some probing…_

"So… If you're here I can only guess that you're with Kokabiel and the others am I right?" Valper nodded his head as I continued. "In that case, why do you need the holy swords? After all I'm pretty sure Cassandra could make new ones with your knowledge."

For once he frowned at me disappointedly before speaking. "I was sure you'd understand by now that the swords are a next step for me. After all I couldn't use Excalibur even if I modified myself and experimented on her. She was just too depressed, especially after she was used by the hypocritical church for so long. Plus she just wasn't as strong as I wanted."

I couldn't help but interrupt at that point. "Wait you keep calling Excalibur a she. Excalibur is actually alive?!"

Valper gained a wide grin as he nodded. "Why yes! My Lady Cassandra, through one of her servants discovered that the sword was truly sentient. But if she ended up using it, the sword would have killed itself out of misplaced shame. But then she thought up of another plan… let her younger brother take a shard from one of the two exorcists!"

Okay now that confused me. "Why would you want to do that? He was likely to break it- her the moment she was pointed at him." He made a tsk sound while wagging his finger at me.

"Oh you don't get it do you? My lady knows her brother well. After all while she has had severe changes since their last meeting. _Her _younger brother hasn't changed too much. She realized that after he had his little scuffle with Sera. And we knew she was right the moment the other shards stopped working. Although Freed was quite mad about that… As for me I just want the unique opportunity to create a brand new holy sword. And to help my research along I need your sacred gear and the complete Excalibur. Now then if you don't have any other questions I suggest we get this over with."

He then snapped his fingers and the man next to him started attacking. Gritting my teeth I quickly battered away one of the spears he threw at me. As soon as I did I noticed that the spear disappeared in a mild flash of light. However I couldn't think more on it as he swung his remaining spear at me while two handing it. Raising my right sword I blocked it before slashing at him with my left. However another spear appeared in the ground blocking my attack with its shaft.

_Well that's just great._ With a growl I jumped back before eyeing him warily. _Okay so he doesn't need to summon his weapons into his hands. That's good to know._ It was then that I came up with an idea. With that idea in mind I concentrated on the air around my opponent.

Then with a burst of energy I made a few two edged swords appear around him. At the same time I made them shoot off at him at high speeds. Unfortunately I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not because of his hood, but he did falter momentarily. However he was still able to summon a few spears which blocked my swords. Scowling I charged him at max speed and brought my left katana down onto his head. As expected he blocked my attack with another spear.

Though I didn't take my eyes off my target I could hear Valper clapping. "Very good it would seem as if your sacred gear is responding to you quite nicely. I can only imagine what might happen when someone more suited has it." I couldn't help but grit my teeth as I kicked out with my left leg. However my opponent noticed my attack when I reared back my leg. So he managed to dodge me as my foot went right where "goods" used to be.

After that he finally spoke. "Now that was a move I should've expected. After all Lady Cassandra did say you were quite an unfair fighter." I couldn't help but give out a huff at that.

"Well seeing how she was the one who originally told me to go for the balls of any male opponent… I think you can blame her for that." Valper frowned at that before commenting.

"You know… my lady did say she was the reason that you're kind of a tomboy… Though she did leave out that part of things…" Getting annoyed with him I tossed another nameless two edged sword at him. Barely seeing it coming, he scrambled out of the way as the sword cut through the bottom of his priest coat. At that point I turned back to my opponent who seemed to be getting impatient.

"So are we going to continue this? Because I don't really have all day to deal with you two losers." For a moment he stiffened in anger until he raised his hands above his head. However he had stopped speaking once again. But I knew he was trying to do something so I decided to interrupt it.

Thinking quickly I decided to try something new, I added a speed boost to my swords and ran at him even faster than before. Within a second I was directly behind him swinging at the base of his neck. However a mere moment before I made contact, a numerous number of large spears fell all around him. Making some kind of metal cocoon, this caused me to scowl as I backed up and observed the new weapons.

They were four feet in length with huge broaden spear heads. The shafts were also pure black in color while the heads were white. At the bottom ends were white spikes. After I was done looking at them in detail, they started floating while circling him. Then they all pointed their business ends at me, and started flying after me at high speeds.

Yelping in surprise I barely used my new speed to dodge all of them. I then looked back at my opponent to see him jump up and land on top of the spears. He then created even more spears and put them together to make some kind of wyrm. A giant metal wyrm made up of a bunch of spears. I couldn't help but become rather nervous as he made the thing circle around me.

_This was not how I saw my day going…_ Right as that thought ended the construct struck at me. Jumping out of the way, I saw how it easily destroyed the concrete where I used to be. Gritting my teeth I got out more swords and just sent them at him. However he just countered me easily with some of his spears. The spear construct then struck at me again, however while this thing looked impressive. It was quite slow so I managed to get out the way in time again.

This went on for a couple of minutes before we both stopped moving to just watch one another. I was breathing heavily now and I hadn't even managed to scratch him. I on the other hand had some tears in my clothes, along with scratches along my arms.

While I was thinking about what to do next he suddenly attacked me again. Thankfully I caught the slight twitch of his spears when they began moving and back flipped out of the way. However that was when he made a comment that froze me to my core.

"Is this really what you're capable of? HA! You really are just a plain regular human girl aren't you? It's no wonder the Black dragon chose the Nekoshou over you." I couldn't help but stop completely when he said that. Because despite actually liking Koneko and thinking that she was a great person for Christopher… I couldn't help but still be jealous that he chose her over me. And actually hearing someone say that I wasn't good enough for him out loud… well it made me lose my focus.

Unfortunately that cost me as he split the construct apart to attack me. Seeing this I could only bring my swords up to barely defend me from a few of them. After the attack I dropped to my knees as blood seeped out of multiple cuts on my body.

He then started speaking again. "Ha! It seems we were correct; you're just too weak for the black dragon! You're just a pathetic little girl aren't you?!" At his words I couldn't help but grit my teeth while tears formed in my eyes. "You know… even if he decided to have multiple lovers I doubt he'd choose you to be one of them. For out of everyone he probably views you as just a friend. He'll never truly see you for the woman you want him to see you as! But it's not like you ever deserved to even be his friend."

As he spoke he walked right up in front of me, eventually we were close enough so I could see his face. He had taut tanned skin and bright red hair. His eyes were also black in color and there was a psychotic glint in them. Basically if he didn't have any hair he'd look nothing more than a skeleton. A smiling sadistic skeleton that is.

However before I could attack him he kicked me in the face sending me down onto my back. He then summoned a bunch of pure silver spears and sent them at me. I couldn't help but yell out in pain as they impaled my limbs to the ground. The man then smiled creepily and walked up to me, I then gasped in pain as he stomped onto my stomach causing me to cough out some blood.

"Well it seems as if you really were worthless. That battle was too easy; it would seem as if Lady Cassandra was right. You have quite the number of exploitable insecurities." At those words I actually snarled at him when I realized what happened.

_Damn that bitch! I can't believe she's actually using what I told her against me!_ Truly it was unfortunate, but at the time I thought I could tell Cassandra about my feelings. Because even back then I liked Chris quite a bit. I told her how I felt about him and how scared I was about saying anything to him. It would seem as if those talks were now coming back to bite me.

But now with a bored look the man summoned another spear. This time it had a brown wooden shaft. However the spear head was constantly changing color. He then held it in a one armed reversed grip and pointed it at my heart.

"Well I guess we should just start the extraction then. You see I made this one specifically to take out sacred gears." My eyes widened at what he said and started strain against the spears pinning me to the ground. It hurt but I knew losing my edged enchanted would literally kill me. However my struggles just made the man laugh. "Sorry but you're not going to escape! But just to be courteous let me tell you the name of the one who's responsible for your death. Samuel White at your-"

Luckily he was interrupted as what seemed to be a white blur slamming into him. Then when it came into focus I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Apparently neither did Valper or Samuel, because they were both gapping at the individual like fish. Eventually Samuel got up and walked towards Valper but he was still looking at my savior in shock.

Valper recovered first and spoke. "Sera what are you doing?!" Yep standing in front of me was Sera the dark angel. Her claws and wings were out, and even though I couldn't see her face I could tell that she was smiling creepily. As for how I knew who she was despite never meeting her… well I only knew of one angel with her particular set of wings. That and Valper just yelled out her name... Now despite my initial shock, it was nothing compared to what I felt when she spoke.

"Oh you know I was traveling about trying to find you guys. You see the thing is… I knew you two were assigned to capture the edged enchanter. I also knew that Shao Long San here is a good friend of my new god. So I thought… why not get into his good graces by saving her? Because even though he won't accept me as a lover for obvious reasons, I would still love to serve him. I could be his little angel messenger and give him my prayers. He is after all the kind of god I'd love to server, and am willing to do anything for him!~"

_Okay… I was definitely not expecting this…_ Apparently neither was Valper and Samuel as they now looked extremely worried. They even backed up a few feet when Sera took a few steps towards them. _Okay so apparently they're scared of her._

"Oh don't be like that you two!~ After all we _we're_ friends right? So why don't you two just run along now for cute little old me?" With each word she took a step forward and they took a step back.

Eventually Samuel spoke up. "Oh we'll leave, after all there's no way we can take you on in a fight. But remember this… last time when you protested to our mistress about giving Riser a pyramid you were punished harshly. And that was a minor offense, but this… You will face her full wrath and you will die for your insolence!" He then took a pure white orb from his cloak and smashed it on the ground. Both were then consumed by a white flame before disappearing.

I may have also felt Cassandra's power coming from the flame. But I couldn't be too sure seeing how it only lasted for a moment. But it was then that Sera seemed to relax and her posture slumped a bit. She then turned to face me and I couldn't help but wince. On her neck was a scar that ran down into her blouse. And based on what Chris told me she didn't have that scar before. There was also another one that looked like a very light burn scar, which covered the left corner of her face. The center of which was her eye that seemed dulled.

"So what to do about your current situation? Already you seem to have stopped feeling any pain." I blinked and then looked at the spears sticking out of my limbs. Somehow I had completely forgotten that I was impaled. Now that didn't mean that I appreciated Sera just walking up to me and yanking them out. Yelling out in pain as the last one was pulled out I almost fainted.

Thankfully Sera was inclined to use some kind of healing spell, and one that managed to get rid of the worst damage to boot. Unfortunately like most healing spells it didn't restore my stamina, thus I was left panting for a bit while she waited patiently for me to recover. Eventually when I did I couldn't help but blurt out a question.

"Why are you doing this exactly? Aren't you afraid of what Cassandra might do to you?" Sera looked at me sadly while tracing the scar on her face. She then took a breath before speaking.

"Truth be told… I was always terrified of her... Well correction I was not originally of course. You see when the white dragon found me I was originally all alone. I was cast out by my parents who were appalled at what they created. Yet they also didn't want to just kill me. So when I was taken in by her I was happy, I was also glad to be with people who were like me. It was a clever ploy as well. Originally I was so happy I did everything she told me. But after a while it dawned on me that we were just pawns."

She sighed before continuing. "However I had seen her power, I had seen what she does to other traitors. In the end I started serving her out of fear; I even did deplorable acts for her all for the sake of survival. I hate myself for the things I've done, but I couldn't even let her see that. For if she caught even a hint of disobedience then she'd kill you. Luckily I survived long enough to become a key piece to her. Otherwise she would've killed me when I said we shouldn't "help" Riser." As she stopped talking I couldn't help but notice that she didn't answer my question.

"Yeah I understand that now, but you still haven't told me _why_ you're just now doing this. And I doubt it is that you love Chris, although that could be a factor."

She smiled softly before answering me. "You are correct. But still he is my whole reason for just now leaving. You see when I met him I didn't think too much of him. It wasn't until he wounded me that I realized what he could be for me. A protector against the white dragon's wrath.~ However I wasn't entirely sure until he beat not only Riser, but forced Sui into a retreat. It was then that I decided to join him, because even if I am a dark angel. I am still an _angel_ which means serving under a god is my duty in life. And I decided to serve him… the best one I could find who would accept me."

When she finished I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Because while it was selfish, her desire was completely understandable. When I finished I turned to her to say something but she was right in my face. I then yelped in surprise as she picked me up, and slung me over her shoulder before taking to the skies.

"What are you doing?! I can walk just fine!"`

She laughed gleefully before speaking. "Sorry but this way is just quicker, plus you are still quite injured!~ Also I wanted to stop by somewhere and ask your opinion on a couple of things.~"

Eventually I gave up and just resigned myself to being carried. However my thoughts quickly went back to what Samuel had said. And for once I couldn't help but be truly jealous of Koneko. Not that I wasn't before, but I had resigned myself to being Chris' best friend. After all he looked soo happy, and he even now had Fuyo. But Samuel had struck home; I truly just wanted him to look at me… the same way he looked at Koneko.

_I'm sorry Koneko… but I need to see if what he said was true. I need to see if I can take Christopher from you._ And with those terrible thoughts a few tears escaped my eyes.

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**White: Raynare**

**Black: Kiba**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**Yellow: Ayame**

**Yellow: Suzuki**

**White: Valper**

**White, Black: Sera**

**?: Samuel**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: And like that another chapter is done and over with.**

**Judan: And we've managed to increase the word count by about three hundred as well… despite getting rid of the previous ad.**

**Argentum: Oh yeah… what ever happened with the Dark Guard death battles anyways?**

**Shadow: No one ever sent any requests… so we decided to shelf that project for a bit. But we do have a fight coming up soon.**

**Sera: I hope that everyone will enjoy it.~**

**Christopher: I think it might be fun for me to fight some of the more interesting characters of this reality.**

**Slayer: Oh don't worry… you'll fight alright.**

**Suki: Should I worry about papa then?**

**Sera: Nope!~ After all my god is the strongest there is!**

**Shadow: You do know that I could obliterate him with no problems right?**

**Argentum: He's right you know… In fact me, Shadow, Judan, and Slayer are basically the strongest in this macrocosm.**

**Judan: Yeah but I'm the strongest of all time!**

**Slayer: Yeah… sure you are… In any case how about we let Suki finish us off for today?**

**Suki: Sure! Now then this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Judan: But seriously I am the strongest.**

**Slayer: Nope I am simply because of the power of editing!**

**Argentum/Judan: Oh…**

**Shadow: Yeah I suggest you two don't do anything stupid…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Slayer: Alright! Time to send out another chapter!**

**Argentum: You seem happy about this… Why?**

**Neos: Probably because we're almost done with rewriting the chapters we have for this story.**

**Judan: Yeah that makes sens- wait… why are you here?**

**Neos: You really didn't think that Shadow would give up his break chapter did you?**

**Christopher: So wait… you mean he did it again?!**

**Neos: Yep… only this time he took Sui with along with him.**

**Judan: You've got to be kidding…**

**Slayer: Nope!~ And I should know, after all I'm the one who decided to expand on Shadow's character and have him enter into a relationship with her.**

**Argentum: What…. The actual hell….. Were you on when you decided that?**

**Slayer: To be honest I've had a fever the whole day and I'm not thinking to clearly… I'll probably edit this quite heavily later. Or maybe not… depends on what I feel like doing.**

**Neos: Yep… my counterpart is quite insane… just like myself actually…**

**Christopher: Am I the only normal OC in your stories?**

**Slayer: Well there's Jack but we don't really care about him too much. Anyways… Neos how about you finish us off?**

**Neos: Sure… Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Judan: No seriously why did you do that?**

**Slayer: Hehehe… I'll never spoil…**

**Argentum: Leave him… you know he likes using everything even the comment sections to give out important information about how the story is going to go.**

**Judan: Uh… You're right… Wait that means!**

**Slayer: Shut up because we are starting!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Daughter's, Wives, and Maids oh my!

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

I could only just stare… stare at the small adorable kitten holding onto my mate's left hand. The girl seemed quite cheerful and very excited about something. She also looked quite like me when I was her age, if with some of Christopher's features thrown in. It was as if she was our daughter born from our union.

Eventually after staring for a bit I spoke to him in a low tone. "So… let me get this straight, this is Suki formally known as the holy sword Excalibur. A sentient sword created originally by the biblical god… and now she calls you Papa and wants to be a part of our steadily growing family. And you… not having it in your heart to say no… said yes to her. Did I get all of that right?" He nodded his head sheepishly while I sighed; I mean just looking at the girl made me want to tear my hair out. While at the same time smother her in a heartwarming embrace, because this only could have happened to my mate. So with another sigh I decided to do what I've been doing lately…

That was to just embrace the insanity. "Okay fine we can keep her…" In the back of my head, I couldn't help but feel as if we were adopting a pet yet I continued. "But from now on you should consult me before we get any more children." Everyone around us just stared at me blankly. "What did I say?"

My mate spoke first. "Well… we just thought that it would take you a bit longer to accept the idea. I also thought that you were going to maim me for not consulting you about this." Seeing how everyone nodded their heads I couldn't help but deadpan a bit. Seeing how everyone's opinion of me was changing so rapidly, they thought I'd do what Chris said. I cluld only sigh before going up to my mate. I then looked at Suki who was now fidgeting nervously while looking at her feet. Seeing this brought out my steadily growing motherly instincts, that's when I decided to just go in for the embrace instead of tearing out my hair.

"Now why would I do that?~ After all Fuyo wanted an older sister again, and Suki seems perfect for the role!~ Not to mention she is just as adorable as our little Fuyo!~" Suki seemed to brighten up as she hugged me right back. Chri Kun on the other hand seemed to let out a breath of relief. I couldn't help but inwardly deadpan at that. Eventually as he recomposed himself he asked me a question.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page then, but where exactly is Fuyo? I do think she'd like to meet her new sister." At his mentioning of Fuyo I laughed nervously. Hearing this he looked at me strangely before speaking. "Is there something wrong with her?" I shook my head as a few mental images came to my mind. Images of where Fuyo, Suki, and Ayame tagged team me. Really I couldn't even handle Fuyo and Ayame! How would I deal with three adorable little girls!

_Especially if Suki did end up inheriting Chri Kun's sarcasm!_

"Uh hello are you still there?" Shaking myself from my inner turmoil, I looked at my mate who was now giving me a strange look. Laughing sheepishly I stood up while still hugging my new daughter.

"Oh yes everything's fine. As for Fuyo she's with Glacial, Ophis Chan, and Ayame Chan. I kind of needed a small break from them… and they also wanted to know why Glacial and Ophis had minor panic attacks. Note they had those after I told them that Juda sensei went out with Suzuki san." At my words Chris froze and his eyes widened. "Oh not you too…"

Shaking his head he recovered but he still sounded hysteric. "Do you not know what this means?! Do you have any idea just how many woman have both slapped, and just flat out ignored Juda?! Five thousand one hundred and seven… so you can't blame me for being just a little bit shocked!" I actually couldn't help but grimace at that high number. That was when Suki spoke up.

"Huh… he must've been one lonely guy then. Do you think his date was desperate or something?" While my mate looked thoughtful I gave Suki a bored look for her words.

_So she did inherit his way of thinking… _Now despite my exasperation I still patted Suki on the head before finally turning to the others. As expected Issei was just looking at us with amusement, Ravel and Milly were glaring at each other, and our two new exorcist "friends" were looking around awkwardly. There was also Kiba who kept on smiling creepily. _I hope he doesn't try and corrupt my two little girls._ Now don't get me wrong I was glad that he was here all safe and sound. But… he seemed even crazier than the last time I saw him.

Once again sighing for what seemed to be the umpteenth time for the day I spoke up. "Alright everyone, there are enough rooms for everyone to sleep in for however long you're here. However… we have a quite a few innocently minded children here, so I want you to watch your language and your behavior. Or else you'll have to deal with me… _got it_?" At my words Xenovia, Irina, and even Kiba stiffened but nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright now why don't you go make yourselves comfortable? I have a new little-"

Unfortunately I was interrupted by the doorbell. So while I sighed… again… everyone moved to go do something else… however I think they were just in a hurry to get away from me. Chri Kun ended up being the one to open it.

Outside much to our surprise was a battered looking Keno. "Keno! What happened to you?!" At my mate's question she grimaced while answering.

"Well to be honest… I was ambushed and got my but kicked. Though personally… I'd rather have that happen to me a hundred times over… instead of going clothes shopping with my new "friend". Speaking of which…" She then turned around to look at the side of the house before yelling. "Hey Sera! Get your angel but over here!" We blinked in surprise at that name and we became even more confused as we heard a voice yell back.

"Sorry but I'm having second thoughts over here! I knew I shouldn't have dressed more professionally for my second meeting with my dragon god! Why didn't you stop me?!" Chri Kun spoke very quietly at this point while Keno argued with this Sera.

"It can't be… Sera the Darkangel… are you really out there?" That was when Keno was finally able to coax Sera out of hiding. And indeed, it was Sera the Darkangel although I only knew that based on what my mate told me about her. Although… she was now wearing a rather interesting French maid outfit… It was mostly black and had no sleeves. It was also low cut and showed off the top of her cleavage. The skirt was also thigh length and had white frills at the hem.

The dresses shoulders were white straps with a black ribbon tied around her neck. Also going down the front of the dress were six white bows. She also wore pure white tights with black shoes, and had a huge white bow on her back. The bow itself was part of a white apron that was tied right above her waist. Then on her arms were black gloves that went past her elbows and were tied off with ribbons. Finally to top it all off was a maid cap on her head.

The whole thing was rather revealing because of how tight and low cut everything was. Thankfully she seemed to have the decency to blush about her outfit. For a moment my mate couldn't help but stare at her for a second. Not that I could blame him… for I also did the same thing. But as usual Christopher recovered quickly and turned to Keno while saying one word.

"Explain." With that Keno gave a descriptive account of what happened to her, as to why Sera had saved her and was dressed as a maid. Apparently when Sera told her she wanted to serve Chri Kun… she meant in literally anyway possible. Hence the maid outfit which she was now fretting over. Normally I would've found this a little annoying, but I felt bad for her as I saw the angel's scars. Especially the scar that went right down the middle of her chest. It looked painful and made me feel pity for her, even if she was another rival for my mate's love.

_Although he chose me and me alone so I think I'm good in that area…_ Though I was personally beginning to wonder what it would be like to do "it" with multiple people. Hey call it cats curiosity, and really my Nekoshou side has been getting a lot stronger lately. _Especially with that whole Nyah thing from earlier…_ Despite the situation I couldn't help but blush, unfortunately I wasn't paying attention when Chri Kun spoke to me.

"Nyah?" I immediately slapped my hands over my mouth, while the other three in the room looked at me.

That's when Suki spoke up. "Hmm… Nyah… I think I'll start saying that as well Nyah!~" I couldn't help but look down at her and bite my lower lip.

_What… have I done?_ I then turned back to Sera who looked like she was gushing at Suki.

"OH!~ Isn't she just adorable?~ Is your other daughter as cute as Suki Chan my lord?" Apparently he had introduced Suki while I wasn't paying attention. Now despite who it was… my mate looked at her with a small smile before answering the question.

"She is indeed…" Then with a breath he became serious once again. "Anyhow I guess I can give you a chance, you did save Keno after all. But let me make it clear… if you take even just one step out of line… then I will deal with you myself. I hope you understand what that means?" Sera nodded her head enthusiastically before speaking; apparently that threat didn't bother her at all.

"I understand completely! Thank you so much for giving me this chance my lord! I'll even apologize to Kalawarner when I see her next. Although I won't for the ones I actually killed… If only because they were terrible scum who were harassing the locals! You see I didn't kill Kalawarner because she was actually nice!~ Although the white dragon got mad at me for that… But now I don't have to listen to her ever again! From now on my prayers will go to you, and I will serve your family for however long I live.~"

When she was done pledging her undying loyalty she finally took a breath. _Wow… she really just wants to serve him. Well I guess us now since she's technically our maid now … Hmm I guess she's now the seventh member or Chri Kun's cult._ I couldn't help but chuckle at that, seeing how he didn't know he had a cult. You see… the only members are me, Fuyo, Milly, Ravel, Keno, and mom. We had sworn never to tell him because we knew he'd stop us. But we'd like to help him get stronger… even if it was just a little bit considering our numbers. Although I guess I can add Suki as well to the ever growing list.

As I thought on that Chris continued. "So I think we should just let everyone settle in now, you can introduce yourself to the others at some other time. For now just go and find an empty room, later we'll go get some actual clothes for you. As for me, Koneko, and Suki I think we should go find Fuyo and explain what's going on to her. What do you think of that honey?" Though I heard his question I was still distracted a bit.

"Nyah?" Again I clamped my hands over my mouth. Chri Kun chuckled while I removed my hands and spoke with a blush. "What I mean is that I think that's a wonderful idea… hehehe… let's just go…"

I felt even worse when Suki spoke. "Of course Mama! I can't wait to meet my new little sister Nyah!~" I whimpered slightly at Suki's words before just walking over to the library. As for my mate he patted my head while whispering into my ear.

"I don't actually mind the your Nyah, in fact it sounds adorable Neko Chan.~" He then kissed my cheek making me even redder as we entered the library. Looking up from a book she was reading to Ayame and Fuyo, Glacial spoke to me in confusion.

"Are you okay there Koneko? You look as if you're running a high fever or something… and now it looks even worse…" My face just became redder as she spoke, this ended up making both Suki and my mate laugh. That's when they noticed the new little neko. Quickly Fuyo "teleported" to her and just looked her in the eye. For a few moments they just stared at one another. However before I could say anything they both laughed and hugged each other.

Fuyo was the first to actually speak. "Ith nice to have a new Onee Chan!" Suki quickly spoke next.

"And it's nice to have an imoutou such as yourself!~" All of us even Ophis who had stepped out around a corner, were now watching them in confusion. After all… they've never met before so how did they know they were sisters already?

Apparently Glacial was the first to recover thus asked the question. "Um… Fuyo sweetie are you sure that both of you are sister's?" At the same time she glanced over to us as Fuyo let go of Suki and answered her.

"Of course! Afther all she looks like Mommy and Daddy. Plus she tolds me in my brains!~" When she said that Chri Kun slapped his head before speaking.

"That's right… Suki is slightly telepathic. She was even the one who gave me the idea to change her core element to black. Though I guess now her powers are stronger thanks to mine."

I couldn't help but turn to him while questioning him. "I'm not exactly sure how your power would make her telepathy stronger. If only because I've never seen you use any psychic abilities." He scratched his head while thinking. Fortunately it didn't take him long to come up with an answer.

"Well… I do have a few spells that actually affect the mind. In fact I used one to help Fuyo sleep better a bit ago. Although… I've personally never thought of trying actual telepathy for myself. But then again it never hurts to try, if only because I do have some mind spells." He then looked at Sera whom was gushing over Suki and Fuyo. "Sera I have your first trust exercise so to speak." Quickly Sera turned her attention towards him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"If it will make you trust me more than I'm glad to do it.~" My mate nodded his head before looking at her and concentrating very hard.

After a minute he spoke out loud. "Alright were you able to hear my thoughts?" Sera made a half nod yes half nod no type of gesture before answering.

"Well I got some of it, like when you said that one two three testing. But I only got bits and pieces of everything else."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit but I didn't notice him turn to me. _One two three testing? Oh he is so cute sometimes.~_

"Cute am I Neko Chan?~"

"Nyah!" Looking at him smiling at me I couldn't help but pout before speaking. "You decided to try reading my mind? That isn't very nice dear." He chuckled sheepishly before giving me a quick peck on the lips. He then turned to Sera.

"Alright now it's your turn… just think of something and I'll try and read your mind." Sera nodded her head and after two minutes, my mate's face turned beat red and he started sputtering incoherent nonsense.

Seeing this Sera smiled brightly before speaking. "It's nothing to be shy about.~ I just said me, you, and your lovely wife in the same bed would be _comfy!~_" I had a feeling that wasn't all she said, but at least she wasn't trying to take Chri Kun from me. In fact it seemed as if she was completely willing to be some sort of mistress. I couldn't help but shake my head at this before feeling a tug on my shirt. Looking down I saw Fuyo looking at me confused.

_Okay if she's asking what Sera meant by that then that angels toast!_

Unfortunately that wasn't it. "Mommy why did you say Nyah?" I couldn't help but slump forward as I cried slightly to myself.

_The curse of being a Nekoshou… Is this really what I've been missing by denying this side of myself?_ Thankfully Chri Kun was there to cheer me up a bit.

"Don't worry honey, even if you do start saying that it won't make much difference. You'll still be you, if only even cuter than before.~" Well mostly cheer me up, but I guess I was stuck with this verbal tick now.

_What am I going to do Nyah?_ I paused in my thoughts for a second. _Great! Now it's even starting to affect my thoughts! Why is this happening Nyah! Uh… AHHH!_ My face must've given off my frustration because Chri Kun laughed before kissing my nose.

"Don't over think it, just let things play out alright?" Now downtrodden I nodded before turning back to Fuyo and Suki.

"Alright you two I guess you know each other thanks to Suki's mind powers… I guess?" Both nodded their heads making me smile. "Alright then how about we go to the kitchen and eat some ice-cream.~ It think that'll be a good way to get to know one another Nyah?" I blinked but resisted the urge to slap myself but couldn't stop the twitch in my eye. However said twitch got even worse at their response.

""Okay Nyah!~"" I could only look at them while my mate spoke to Ayame.

"You're alright with this right Ayame Chan?" She nodded her head cutely before speaking.

"It's all good! But I want to play more when you're done! I've haven't had another person to play with for a while and it's been fun. But now I can't wait to play with two!~"

He nodded his head and turned to Sera. "Okay first order please help Glacial look after Ayame and Ophis. Though I personally don't think the latter needs to be looked after too much. I just want you to try and learn, because I might need you to look after Suki and Fuyo in the future." Sera saluted him with a megawatt grin.

"Of course my lord! I promise to do my best!~" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. But that didn't mean I trusted her completely yet, and until I did I wasn't going to let her watch after my girls alone. Though I doubted she could do anything fishy with Glacial in the room, so I wasn't worried about Ophis or Ayame. And with that I took the hands of my daughters and hurried them off to the kitchen.

_Because really… there isn't a better family bonding experience then ice-cream Nyah… that isn't going away is it?_ At this time I was so distracted with my inner turmoil, that I didn't see Keno narrow her eyes at me.

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Black Dragon (Next day)**_

* * *

'_**So Papa…are we going to be fighting anyone? Because I always find that fun Nyah!'**_ I sighed from my perch on the roof. Mostly because it was boring, but also because Suki managed to "convince" me to take her along. Truth be told… I didn't want her with me. Not that I didn't want to spend time with her, but I wanted her to stay safe and sound with Shirone! Unfortunately just one look from those kitten eyes of hers… and me and Shirone were both putty in her hands! I'd hate to see what happened if all the cute and adorable girls I knew… looked at me with their own versions of those eyes.

**[Our lives wouldst be snuffed out by cuteness overload. Curses be upon you original Black dragon god! Thou hast to have had this weakness for cute things!]** I couldn't help but chuckle at Fernus' antics, but what he said was completely and utterly true. Now despite all that… I was still letting Suki sit upon my lap. All the while Ravel was leaning on my left shoulder, and Milly was leaning on my right. Of course both little sisters were glaring at one another.

To be honest it was funny, at first Shirone seemed to really dislike Ravel. But lately she's been treating her like a younger sister. I guess she realized that I thought of her as a younger sibling now. Thus she wanted to treat her as such as well. Funnily enough… Ravel was actually just a little bit older than Shirone, but since we'll live for thousands of years… I guess that doesn't matter too much in the end.

_Now if only I could Ravel and Milly to stop fighting?_ My only relief when it came to those two was that both weren't openly fighting. More like a few snide comments here and there, and a lot of glaring, and I mean a lot of glaring.

'_**Do you think Aunt Milly, and Aunt Ravel will hurt each other? Or maybe just burn through the other with their stares Nyah?'**_ I couldn't help but chuckle and kiss the top of her head before looking down. Below us were Saji, Kiba, and Issei who were taking a small lunch break. Of course the lunches were made of the courtesy and sacrifice of myself. _**'Yeah you're food is the best in the world Nyah!'**_ I couldn't help but chuckle and thank her.

_Why thank Suki Chan, I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking.~_ Seriously… if there was one thing that I knew I could take pride in… it would be my cooking. Unfortunately that's when our conversation was cut short. If only because I saw someone on a lower roof looking down at my disguised brother. _Well there's our man I guess._ So with a smile I gently moved Suki, Ravel, and Milly off of me before standing up. I then turned to Xenovia and Irina who were devouring their lunches. _Why is it that almost every girl that I meet has huge appetites? Or maybe it really is just my cooking?_

Shaking my head I spoke to them. "Hey sorry to interrupt but I think its show time." Looking up at me, they quickly finished what was left, before downing it all with water from their canteens. They then stood up and made their way over to me. They even got out their temporary swords. One was a plain long sword with a black handle and cross guard. The other was a katana with a white handle.

Xenovia got the long sword and Irina got the katana. However despite being plain, they were still heavily enchanted, and made by yours truly. Although they weren't good as their old calibits, but I still managed to add minor holy elements to them. But since I was the Black dragon, holy magic was out of my range of abilities as such they weren't that strong. Mostly I added on reinforcements and magic cutting enhancements. As we all stood up, the target jumped down and landed right in front of our "bait".

Our target was Issei's age with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a white leather long coat with a button up shirt. He also had on black slacks stuffed into white boots. On the coat I saw what looked like a dragon with four scaly bird like wings. Then finally he had a disturbing smile on his face. As he spoke I quickly listened in on what he was saying.

"Looky, looky here!~ More Exorcist church scum for me to kill!~ Killing you will make me feel better, well at least a little. Now if only I could get my Excalibur Chan to work again. Then everything would be perfect!~" At that moment Issei and the other's chuckled while throwing off their white priest cloaks. Upon seeing them he took a step back while glaring at Kiba. "You! You're that devil scum that got away from me!"

Kiba chuckled before talking back to him. "And you're that un-youthful priest Freed Sellzen right? Well sorry but we're here to capture you." Freed looked at Kiba before turning to the other two.

"Okay… so what's wrong with him?" Now you know something is wrong if an obviously insane person is asking that question. Sighing I gave the others a signal before jumping right behind him. Already Suki was in her new Excalibur form, and Irina and Xenovia had their swords out. Ravel and Milly also were holding onto light spears and fire balls respectively.

That's when he spoke again with a bit of concern. "Oh… well this could be problematic." He then saw Issei and Saji get out their sacred gears. Although Saji's looked like some kind of chameleon head if you asked me. Freed then sucked in some air through his teeth before continuing. "Now I know I've said and done some things… but this really isn't fair you know? I mean seriously… where's your sense of sportsmanship?"

I couldn't help but smirk before speaking. "Yeah well… I'm a cheater and never really had any to begin with. Submit!" That's when I used one of Suki's abilities; it was called Ruler and allowed me to pretty much control weaker beings than me. And seeing how I was the black dragon god… well there weren't many who could resist it, especially with Suki's upgrades. As the power began taking affect Freed jerked back and stiffened, but eventually relaxed as his eyes became dull. Eventually he seemed to become lifeless but I knew he was still alive. After all Ruler didn't kill people like that… or… at least I hoped so.

Shaking my head I started questioning him. "Now Freed I'd like to know exactly what your dear boss lady is planning." Freed stiffened even more before talking robotically. It also sounded creepy, but that's what happens I guess.

"She didn't tell me everything, just the part which me, Kokabiel, Samuel, and the old man were supposed to play. Although she did say she wanted to inflict as much pain upon you as possible." I frowned before asking a different question.

"Okay then… what part do you and the others have? Also tell me how she wants to hurt me."He nodded mechanically before speaking again.

"We are supposed to cause as much ruckus as possible, distracting everyone while also capturing the purple enchantress. Or at least her sacred gear, then we were supposed to kill the heiresses and take back the fully reformed Excalibur. The old man would then have permission to do whatever he wanted with them. She also wanted to have the two stray cats killed. She is curious to see what would happen if you were pushed past the breaking point. Anyone else's roles I don't know." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in thought.

_If Cassandra thinks I'd ever let her harm Shirone, Fuyo, Suki, or Keno… then she's dead wrong!_ With those thoughts I cut the connection before activating Nightmare. Only this time it wasn't a nightmare for Freed.

"Alright everyone stand back I have an idea." Though they looked at me strangely they did what I told them. I then used what I dubbed Nightmare's true power. Instead of just showing a person's worst fears like its namesake, I decided to control it and turn it into an illusion instead.

'_**Ooh! I think we should rename it Illusion then Nyah!~ This is so cool Papa!~ No else has ever thought to use my ability that way. No they're all like hey it creates nightmares awesome! Let's never try to make it do anything else! Because that's obviously all it does!'**_ At that point while I found her little rant amusing, I stopped paying attention to deal with Freed.

After a couple of seconds he jumped up and down in joy. "I won! Ha take that you filthy exorcists and filthy devils and filthy dragons and filthy… Okay I'm done here." He then left making me smirk as I motioned to the others to follow. Sure it was kind of hard to keep the illusion up, but in the end he eventually led us to a large grave yard. Although he was walking up to a large morgue house. Using my sensor abilities I was able to make out a few highly hostile and strong life forces. So before Freed entered the building I made a choice.

_Sorry Suki but this needs to be done._ Though she sounded sad Suki knew I was right and tried to comfort me.

'_**Don't worry Papa… I know this needs to happen. I know because when he held my rapidy fragment, I was able to tell just how evil and vile he was. So don't worry for this is for the best Nyah.'**_ With that I covered Freed's mouth with my right hand, and stabbed him through his spine. He made a few gurgling sounds before he slumped back. Sighing I quickly used my time abilities to make Freed's body decompose very quickly. After I was done getting rid of the evidence, I went over and sat down on some grass. Suki even came out of her sword form.

Suki then sat down on my lap and leaned into me. I myself was now breathing deeply and just petting my new kitten. That was when Issei walked up to us and kneeled down with a frown.

"Hey are you two alright?" Looking up at him I nodded my head before speaking.

"Yeah but we still don't like killing, and that was the first time I killed someone silently like that." He nodded his head while patting me on the back, he then patted Suki on the head before turning to the others.

"Alright let's take a small break and come up with a plan. Because there is no doubt in my mind that we have quite the fight coming up." Everyone nodded their heads before making a circle around us. Although like last time Milly took my right side and Ravel took my left. Both then hugged me and Suki at the same time, I appreciated the gesture. But then they both glared at one another, shaking my head I saw Issei sit down next to Ravel and just looked at me in amusement.

Irina than sat down next to Issei, and she was followed by Kiba and Xenovia who was next to Milly. However I caught Xenovia looking at me with a smile. But when I turned to her she quickly looked away, but I saw some red on her cheeks.

_Okay… what's that about?_

'_**Maybe she likes you Nyah.~ Ha! As if that would ever happen… wait what do you mean by that Durandal?' **_I was then cut off from their conversation while Suki talked with her "brother". I could only shake my head at them while thinking about what to do next. After all it's not every day that you fight a seven tailed Nekomata, someone who can create literally any kind of spear imaginable, a Cadre classed fallen, and an old man with a lot of holy sword knowledge.

_And unfortunately our lineup isn't exactly the greatest in the world. Truth be told… it would be easier if I fought them alone._

**[Agree… but if we didst that… then they would be upset.]** Rubbing my chin I eventually gave out a sigh before taking out my phone. It was time to call in some back up. So while everyone was watching me, I called the one person that I knew would be perfect for this situation.

Eventually after a few rings a kind voice answered me. "Oh hello Christopher, it's nice to hear from you.~ The rest of us were starting to get slightly worried." Yep I had called Glacial, because for one she's actually trustworthy. Two she is our best healer and three… and I don't mean this as an insult… she's the weakest. And I want the strongest of us with Shirone, Fuyo, my mother, and the weakest of our group. That way if Cassandra tries anything then they can protect them._ Although they have Ophis… and despite looking as young as Mil Chan she's very powerful._

So with those reasons in mind I spoke to her. "Yeah well we found some of our enemies and even though I don't like to admit it… we are kind of outgunned. Thankfully I know Cassandra isn't here, but I'm unfortunately the only one capable fighting opponent's such as these without serious injury. So I would like for you to come and back us up here." Although everyone looked upset at my words they didn't disagree. Which was a good sign, it meant that they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Alright then tell me where you are and I'll be right over. Just let me put Fuyo and Ayame to bed; the poor dears are tired from playing." I almost chuckled until I realized something.

"Wait… where's Koneko? Isn't she supposed to be looking after them?" There was a small pause before Glacial answered my question.

"She's fine don't worry, she just needed to… grab a few things from the store. Yeah that's it! She went to the store! After all with all our houses new residents we have pretty much run out of food."

_Okay she's lying… oh Glacial… I love you like an aunt but you were never good at this._ In the end I decided to not call her out on it, and just told her where we were. I then said goodbye and hung up, that's when I called a different number. _Okay let's see what you're really up to Neko Chan._

After a few seconds a slightly out of breath Shirone spoke to me. "Hello Chri Kun… ha… So what are you calling about?" Listening carefully I tried to find any background noise. I heard none so with a slight smile I answered my mate.

"Oh nothing much… it's just that I called Glacial and she said she was the one putting Fuyo and Ayame to bed. So I was just wondering what _you_ were doing." There was a pause before she answered me.

"Oh I was just with Juda Sensei reorganizing the office is all. Trust me those two can be quite a handle and I seriously needed a small break." _Bingo!_

With a calm voice I spoke back to her. "Oh that's good, I guess this means you didn't go to the store like Glacial said right?" There was another pause before she spoke.

"Um… yeah I decided that… okay fine you caught me Nyah." I actually blinked in surprise at that. Because I seriously didn't expect her to give up so quickly, despite my surprise she kept on talking. "It's just after getting beaten so badly by Sui… I just felt completely useless. So I'm actually just taking some time every day to train with Juda sensei. There I told you what I'm doing are you happy now?" She sounded very upset and it made me feel kind of bad. But I knew she was just trying to guilt me into dropping the subject. If only so she didn't accidentally reveal what she was really doing. But having already known about their plans for a while I decided to go along with it.

"Not really Neko Chan, and truthfully if you really wanted to train you didn't need to hide that from me. I would've supported you I hope you know. I just wanted you to be well rested and healed before you start doing anything like that again."

She sighed before apologizing. "I'm sorry Chri Kun; I just didn't want you to worry Nyah. But it won't happen again I promise you that."

I chuckled before blowing a kiss into the phone. "Alright then just be careful and don't overdo it. I'll see you later love."

"Yeah stay safe out there Chri Kun, I love you Nyah." She then hung up making me sigh.

'_**Mama is bad at hiding things isn't she Nyah?'**_ Chuckling I just kissed her head before I started petting her again. At the same time I then looked up to address the others.

"Okay for now we'll just wait here for Glacial, until then why not some snacks? I mean one of our enemies group is right there, but I doubt they'll find us here. For now just rest a bit until we inevitably charge them in a frontal assault." Everyone even Xenovia gave some slight laughs at what I said. That's when I took out a bag of homemade cookies for everyone there. When they were all passed out everyone became quiet as they nibbled on my delicious snacks. Although I once again caught Xenovia looking at me.

And like last time she turned away with a slight blush. **[Just what is that girl doing?] **I could only mentally shrug while eating some of my own snacks.

_I don't think it's too important, for now let's just focus on the task ahead._

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh heavily as I hung up the phone. I then turned to Juda sensei before speaking with a small smile.

"Well… I guess he didn't mind me training, even though I didn't tell him the whole truth. Still… I can't help but feel terrible about this." Juda sensei sighed before rubbing my head gently and speaking.

"You wanna know something? All of us except for Ulysses… feel bad about what we're doing. Even if you, Keno, and Glacial feel the worse out of all of us, considering just how close all of you are to Mr. Black. But while Ulysses does this for revenge, the rest of us do this for him and for him alone. But on a lighter note… I'm proud to say that even with just two days of training you have improved. I guess this torturous training that we've come up with has really worked wonders. If I had to guess you've gotten at least fifteen percent stronger since the first session." I smiled at him because while fifteen percent wasn't much at all. It was still something that usually took at least a week to accomplish.

But what he said next was the real kicker. "If I were hazard a guess… at this point I'd say you're the strongest out of your whole peerage. You're even stronger than Rias! Personally I think they should just make you a high class devil already." I couldn't help but blink at that while looking down at my open palms.

_Have I really become stronger than Buchou Nyah?_ That was when we heard someone else enter the room. Looking behind me I saw a worried looking Sera, and a determined Keno. As soon as she spotted me Keno glared at me before summoning a sword. With that my eyes widened in surprise as I took out my knife, and blocked a downwards swing from her.

Juda sensei was the first to yell at her. "Keno what are you doing?!" Letting up she dropped her arms to the side before looking and speaking to her brother.

"I'm doing what I my heart is telling me to do." Juda sensei looked at her strangely but surprisingly Sera spoke to her before he could.

She also sounded quite sad. "Mistress Keno please don't do this! My lord wouldn't want you to do this and you know it!" At Sera's words I understood what was going on and growled at Keno.

I then couldn't help but speak with a little venom. "What exactly changed from allowing us to be together without interference? What made you decide that by beating me that Christopher would start loving you instead Nyah? HA! And here I thought you were happy for us?!" At my words Juda looked between me and his sister before backing up to the far end of the dojo.

He also spoke nervously. "Um… if you two do fight please leave me out of it. I'd rather not get caught up in a cat fight… no offense to you Koneko of course." I gave him glare that made him slump down into a fetal position. I then turned to Keno and pointed my knife at her.

"Sorry Keno but Christopher chose me, and while I do like you and consider you a good friend. I won't give him up without a fight Nyah!" Keno narrowed her eyes at me before two handing her sword and speaking.

"So be it! But be warned… this isn't your normal sparring match, this doesn't end until one of us lies on the ground unable to move." I nodded my head and took a stance.

That when Sera yelled at us. "Please don't do this… I know for a fact that my lord cares for both of you. And he wouldn't want you two to fight like this, it isn't right! I also love him, but I'm not going to fight over him. I'm fine with Lady Koneko being his true mate." At her words I paused before frowning and lowering my knife.

_I hate to say it but she's absolutely right… after all if we do fight and one of us gets seriously injured than Chri Kun will…_ I sighed as my thoughts trailed off, I then looked at Keno before trying to speak calmly.

"Listen Keno, despite not liking it Sera is right. WE can't fight over Christopher like this; it just wouldn't be right or even fair to him." I then looked over at Sera and smiled at her before continuing. "It's funny how the newest one here figured it out before I did." Sera smiled at me warmly before we both looked at Keno as she spoke.

Although she worried me with what she was saying. "I know all that… but this is something I have to do. After all… strength always came easy to you am I right? But we humans have to train for years to become strong! But I've been feeling it lately; you've gotten so much stronger within a short amount of time. So if I can beat you now… then I can prove that I'm better than you."

Gritting my teeth I tried to reign in my anger as I spoke. "Yeah but Chri Kun also loves me for other reasons than just my strength!" She chuckled before retorting.

"Oh believe me I know of some of the other reasons… for one he just adores your Nekoshou features." I actually couldn't argue about that so I stayed quiet as she continued. "Secondly he's grateful that you didn't shun him for what he is. Thirdly he's happy that you've been for him during some of his low moments. But that's just it… I've also not shunned him, and I've also been there for him. Only those times were literally his worse, so you can't blame me for not knowing why he picked you instead of me."

I gave her a hard look before speaking again. "So that's what this is all about? You're just jealous aren't you? But it isn't just that… something happened in your fight with that Samuel guy that you didn't tell us about. What exactly did he say to make you start acting like this?" She stiffened for a moment before shaking her head and answering me.

"You wouldn't understand Koneko or should I say Shirone?" I couldn't help but hiss as she continued. "Yeah I know about your name, in fact I've known about it for a while. I heard Chris call you that during our fight with Riser."

She then shook her head and sighed before speaking again. "Things have come easy to you when it comes to Chris' affections. You just need to act cute and give him a smile. And while I don't doubt your love for him, I just can't help but feel as if he chose you on a whim. But I don't know that for sure, as such I hope to find out during this fight!" When she finished speaking she swung her katana at me.

Luckily I saw her arms tense up and was able to dodge by jumping back and to the left. However she was on me in an instant swinging her sword at my chest. Gritting my teeth I brought up my knife and blocked her. Unfortunately I was still rather exhausted from training and was being slowly pushed back. So seeing how I couldn't beat her like this at the moment, I pulled back my knife and ducked down low. Her sword went right over me, then using my natural flexibility I did a back flip while also kicking her in the chin.

She was sent onto her back as I landed on my feet. However she didn't stay there long and jumped back up. However before we could continue our fight, Juda sensei actually yelled at Keno while making his way over to her.

"Keno! This is wrong and you know it! I've raised you better than to do petty things like this!" Looking over at him, she actually snarled before summoning a black two edged short sword. She then tossed it at her brother who only had to step to the side to dodge it. However as soon as it stuck to the ground behind him he froze. "Wha-what did you just do?!"

Keno snorted while creating another and answering. "Simple my fight with Samuel yesterday opened my eyes in more ways than one. Before I said I could create any kind of sword that I want. And while that was true not even I knew the extent of it. So with a little tinkering around I created this little beauty. I call it shadow tag, in other words when it stabs into someone's shadow. It basically pins them in place, although that one behind you was made specifically for dragon gods. And really if I wanted to I could probably make a sword that would turn me into a Nekoshou, but I want to stay human."

She then frowned before continuing. "Plus you raising me? Why don't you stop with that! You're not dad and you're not mom so stop acting like them!" Her brother adopted a pained look at her words. And I couldn't help but feel angrier at Keno for what she said.

_Just what is wrong with her?! Just what did that Samuel guy say or do to her?!_ At my thoughts I couldn't help but growl at the purple haired girl.

That's when she turned to me with a smirk. "This is another reason why he should choose me, because out of the two of us I have the best chance of taking Cassandra down. For all I need is to make a sword specifically for her and then I win." I couldn't help but gain a worried look before speaking my concerns.

"Keno did Samuel and Valper tell you all of this yesterday?" She nodded my head making me even more worried. "Then you know what that means! Cassandra is trying to rile you up, and to make you think that's the case! And while it probably is, Cassandra knows what you're capable of! She's trying to set a trap for you! Because I know even though he chose me… Christopher still loves you as well. So snap out of this and start thinking straight again!"

For a second she seemed conflicted before shaking her head. "Yes but it still wasn't enough for him to choose me instead of you little cat." She then tossed her shadow tag at me, and it was only thanks to my reflexes that I made sure it didn't embed in my shadow. I was now glaring at her and was preparing to do something I haven't done before. Bringing up my hand I pointed my whole palm at her before using one of my favorite spells.

"Aero Buster!" As soon as those words left my lips a huge gust of wind flew at Keno and slammed into her. Her eyes were widened as she slammed into the back of the dojo. She then slumped to the ground as I spoke. "Is that enough for you?" Slowly getting up Keno smirked at me, and before I could move I felt something stop me completely. Looking down at my side I saw one her swords stabbed into my shadow.

She then spoke cockily. "That's another thing I learned, I can summon my swords anywhere within twenty feet of me. I can also launch them much farther. Oh! And before I forget… since you like primal spells so much… Then try this one!" She pointed her left finger at the ground underneath me, and I saw a ring of ice form around me. However before anything could happen I felt someone tackle me from behind, right when a giant icicle sprung up from where I was.

"Sera this fight is between the two of us!" Looking up at my rescuer I was surprised to see Sera on top of me.

She then got stood while helping me up and speaking. "Sorry mistress Keno, but that spell could've killed lady Koneko. You've gone just a bit too far in your jealous state. There's also the fact that my lady has yet to fully recover from her training today." She then turned to Keno with a glare. "If you truly want to fight then I'll gladly fight you in her place. If only to protect my lord's happiness." I couldn't help but be a little touched at her words. But mostly because like Keno she also loved my mate to an extent, although I knew it would only grow.

Unfortunately Keno wasn't happy and she clearly didn't sound like it. "If I have to take the both of you on so be it! I'll make sure that he knows I'm the be-" Before she could finish she was whacked on the head so hard. She fell to the floor where she quickly tried to make any pain she felt stop. She then glared at the one who did that and saw…

"Mrs. Hyoudou?" Yep standing over her with her frying pain was Mom. She also looked really pissed off and Gaspy was right behind her also looking scared. _Heck I'm scared and I'm not the one she's glaring at!_

That's when she spoke. "You know Keno… I had begun to think that you were much better than this." Keno growled a bit before standing up.

"Well sorry but this is something that I need to do!" There was another loud clank as Mom hit her again. "Argh! Why do you always hit people with that thing?!" Despite the circumstances I couldn't help but wonder the same thing as Keno.

"I do it because I have dubbed this the idiot pan. And believe me I have used it on many, many idiots. As for you… just why do you think this will change anything? For even if you did discover the reason my son chose Koneko it wouldn't change anything." She then looked at me with a smile before continuing. "You couldn't replicate the feat which she has done, and she doesn't even know what she's done." I couldn't help but blink in surprise at her words.

_What does she mean by that Nyah? I don't know what I've done to make him choose me over Keno?_ Upon seeing my confusion my almost mother in law laughed a bit before speaking again.

"Oh Koneko dear you really don't know what you've done for him do you? I think that just makes your love all the more sweeter to be honest, and also purer.~" At her words I tilted my head to the side while also gaining a confused look on my face. As for Keno she gritted her teeth before tossing the sword she was holding to the side. It bounced across the floor as I saw some tears start to form.

She then spoke with pure frustration. "It isn't fair… I've known him the longest, I was there for him when his sister went insane, I'm also strong, and he's also called me beautiful as well. So just what does Koneko have which I don't?! It just doesn't make any sense to me!" With that all her swords disappear before she collapsed to her knees crying. To be honest I did actually still feel bad for Keno, even though she did just try to beat the crap out of me.

_And I don't think she meant for things to escalate to the point where she'd try and kill me. At least I don't think she did Nyah?_ Shaking my head I decided to be the big girl in this situation. So before anyone could do anything, I walked over to her, knelt down, and gave her a hug. Everyone was surprised by my actions, especially Keno. But behind her I eventually saw Mom give me a soft yet proud smile.

When she recovered, Keno questioned me. "Why? I just don't understand you Koneko. You hide your true name, you do something for Chris without realizing it which makes him love you, and now you even try and comfort me after what I did. I just don't understand…"

Sighing I spoke to her softly. "To be honest I don't get it either, the last to parts at least I know why I don't go by Shirone. Although I'm beginning to accept that name again Nyah. Which is also where this verbal tick came from." I then pulled back and looked in the eye before speaking again. "What I don't know is what I do for Chri Kun. As for hugging you… if I had to guess it is because I can understand. We both love the same guy but he chose me over you. To be honest I think I'd be just as bad as you are now, if he chose you or even Sera over me Nyah."

She gave a sad smile before speaking. "No… I don't think you would, in fact I doubt this would've happened with you. You trying to help me even now just proved that." She then got up before speaking again. "I guess you win there's just nothing else for it." She then turned and left as I stood up to go after her. However I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking at person who owned the hand I saw Mom shake her head at me before talking.

"Sorry but she just needs time to figure things out on her own. And though I don't know her that well, or even know what made her do this. I think I can promise you that Keno Chan will eventually recover in time."

"She's right you know." Turning around I saw Juda who looked quite depressed. "To be honest this isn't the first time she's been upset like this. No the first time was what made Keno fall in love with Mr. Black in the first place."

I couldn't help but be a little nosey at his words. "And just what made that happen Nyah?" He sighed before answering me with a little story.

"Well… you see our parents were actually magicians. Although not affiliated with any known Magi group. But because of this they also they weren't exactly the best magic users. They were pretty much all on their own when they had us. However about a year before Cassandra went off the rails, they died in a magical accident. Keno was inconsolable despite my best efforts. However somehow and I really don't know how, but Mr. Black was able to help her. And though I still don't like them hugging I accepted that she liked him."

When he was done I couldn't help but feel even worse for Keno. So trying to find a justification for everything I turned to Mom and asked her a question. And the eventual answer surprised me by quite a bit.

"Just what do I do that makes him love me so much?" Smiling softly at me she gave me a hug before answering me.

"Despite just being yourself Koneko, you also give him strength. And that's why he loves you so much, you give him strength to finally move on from the past and look towards the future. One where he plans to spend it with you."

I couldn't help but blink at that before questioning her further. "I think he told me something like that once Nyah. But… I seriously don't do anything! In fact I rely on him to give me strength! So how can I give him any?!" She giggled before starting to pet me. I couldn't help but relax and purr at her touch, while at the same time realizing that she was just as good as Chri Kun.

When I was finally calm she answered my question. "It's just you being you Koneko. That's really all there is to it, and if you can't realize just what part of yourself can give him strength. Then I suggest you search for it. And I'm sure that you will find it if you search hard enough." Looking up at her I couldn't help but smile brightly before hugging her back.

I then made a decision and spoke. "You can call me Shirone if you want, after all before I joined Rias that was my real name Nyah." She then kissed the top of my head before answering me.

"I think I'll do that Shirone Chan." She then let go of me before giving me a sly smile. "Now then… where are my granddaughters? I think I'd like to spend some time with them today. After all Suki and Fuyo are just adorable and sweet little girls." I couldn't help but grimace before answering her.

"Well… Fuyo is taking a nap and Suki… She pretty much forced us into letting her go with Chri Kun at the moment Nyah." She gave me a bored look as I tried to defend myself. "Hey you try saying no to that face of hers! Trust me while I may be getting better at resisting it, I'm nowhere near close enough to tell her no Nyah!" Mom just shook her head before patting me on my shoulder in sympathy.

She then spoke with certainty. "I know how you feel Shirone Chan. I was the same with Milly for a while; trust me you just learn to say no to the cute face after awhile." I couldn't help but giggle at that before speaking again.

"I sure hope so, after all I'm a mom now and I really just want to keep them safe Nyah." Unfortunately I didn't know the consequences of those words, because Mom started to cry.

"Oh how they grow up so fast! Just where has the time gone that I'm now a grandmother?! I'm not that old yet am I?!" Me and Juda sensei couldn't help but give her deadpanned looks, before turning to one another and sighing. That's when I saw Gasper of all people give her a hug and speak calmly to her.

"You're not old Mrs. Hyoudou, really you just have children who adopted young is all."

She sniffed before hugging him back. "Oh what a gentleman you are Gaspy. You know how to treat girls, really I think you should get yourself a girlfriend." Poor Gaspy turned red and started sputtering as Mom started laughing.

_Well on the Brightside at least I can say we don't have to worry about him losing control anymore._ I then sighed before turning to leave the dojo. _I really hope Chri Kun's having better luck than me Nyah… I really need to control this thing, I'm saying Nyah almost every other sentence now Nyah._ I couldn't help but let my left eye twitch at that before sighing. _This is going to become a thing isn't it?_

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

_Well as luck would have it Glacial has indeed arrived before we were discovered yay…_

'_**Are you doing alright Papa? You seem a bit… down Nyah.'**_ Chuckling I couldn't help but pet Suki's head before answering.

_Don't worry sweetie I just feel as if something bad has happened. But I can deal with that once we clean up here._ Suki quickly accepted my thoughts as I turned to Glacial. She was actually wearing a new dress, one that I can only assume she got for fighting. It was mainly dark blue and stopped just above her knees. She was also wearing light blue tights, and dark blue boots which stopped halfway up her calf.

On her hands were blue fingerless gloves. The dresses hem was also light blue and frilly, and there was a small blue bow on the back right above her waist. She still had on her regular glasses but those were needed unless channeling her dragon aura. After all I still wore my glasses all the time. Finally she wore a light blue closed bolo jacket over her dress. To be honest I had to admit that she looked quite good at the moment.

Upon seeing us she waved her right hand before getting out her shotgun. However there was this bloodthirsty grin on her face. And frankly… it scared me quite a bit.

'_**Papa… why is she smiling like that?'**_

_I don't know sweetheart, I don't know…_ Sighing I waved back at her and tried to look undisturbed by her smile. Then when she eventually got close to our group she spoke happily. Though I quickly found out why.

"Oh boy I can't tell you the last time I went out on a mission like this.~ Ugh… it's always heal this, or heal that… no one ever lets me fight! At least when Altus was still around, the man always said something about it not being my time yet or something. But now I can finally use my long practiced combat skills on someone. And though I hate violence I also like the thrill of the fight. Which is a weird combination… have I ever told you this?"

I couldn't help but laugh sheepishly while shaking my head. _Well this explains quite a few things… ah well she's still aunt Glacial I guess._ So with a smile I spoke to her.

"To be honest Mom's the same way about the whole violence thing. But it's still good to have you here Glacial." I then became serious as I continued. "However this will have to wait, I want these guys dealt with as quickly as possible. After that we can focus on Cassandra and anything else she might have planned." Glacial's face hardened as she nodded her head.

She then pumped her weapon before speaking again. "Well then… let's get this show on the road." So with that I turned around and started walking towards the morgue house as Suki turned back into a sword.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that Sweetie._ Her response was a giggle as Fernus spoke up.

**[Yes… just laugh it up; I'm sure thou finds great amusement in our confusion.]** Suki only laughed louder as Fernus grumbled.

_Come on guys focus! You two can argue later._ I got apologies from the both of them as I stood right outside the building. I then sighed and took off my glasses while channeling my power, and thus once again my eyes became red slits as I pushed the door open. Inside was dark and we all stepped in cautiously, however that's when we heard a voice.

"Ahh… we've been expecting you." Then the doors behind us closed and torches that lined the walls flickered to life. That's when we saw Kokabiel on the far side of the building. He looked like a young man with black hair, and for some reason he had pointy ears. Behind him five pairs of black wings spread out from his back. He was also wearing some kind of black robe with detailed accessories. And of course he was sitting on a floating throne like he had no care in the world. Below him were Sui, and who I could only assume was Valper and Samuel.

Unfortunately I couldn't help but speak up at this. "Wow… you know they always say you can tell a good villain, from a bad one is their presentation. And you my man have a pretty good grasp on that." I knew everyone behind me was staring at me in exasperation but I couldn't help it! Kokabiel on the other hand actually looked appreciative.

"Thank you, I worked on this since I felt Freed die. Anyways down to business…" He then paused before sighing and speaking again. "Although I already know your answer, I mean really Cassandra really takes the fun out of the whole villain monologue thing." I couldn't help but nod at his words as he continued. "Ah well I was going to ask you to hand over the complete Excalibur. Then I'd spare you lives and all that." I couldn't help but frown at his words in confusion. "Your sister predicted ever single last one of your responses. Really it makes things quite boring."

Shaking my head I finally spoke. "Well you already know that I won't ever hand Suki over. And that for what you guys ended up doing to Koneko, Keno, and Sera… I'll make sure all of you pay for that in kind." Kokabiel nodded his head before speaking again.

"Yep funny how my lady knows you so well. Anyways you still don't have much of a choice in the matter; after all we all have a little something to give us an edge over you." That's when he, Samuel, and Sui took out pyramids of fates.

I couldn't help but grimace before speaking. "Well crap…" They then all crushed them and pretty much blew up the building from the inside. Thankfully we were fine thanks to me and Glacial's quick thinking, we had managed to put up a barrier as they crushed their pyramids. And truly… I can only guess that they were now fully functional, since Riser didn't do that with the prototype he got.

When the dust settled we saw the three of them although Samuel was blocking Valper from harm. Still Sui now had four white reptilian bird wings coming from her back, while Samuel had the same. However the issue was Kokabiel, he had his ten black wings while also having the other four.

I could only say one thing about that. "This can't be good…"

* * *

**The three White cats: Part Two**

* * *

We are now back again in the same room as before, and with the same three girls. Although now the two older ones were calm again, and the youngest was writing something down in a black notebook. However every so often she would look back at her older counterparts. Both of them were still glaring at one another, and it was really starting to grate on her nerves. Eventually she sighed before closing the book and setting it down on the table. At the noise she made the older girls turned to her as she spoke.

"You know… instead of arguing about which one of your boyfriend's are better… perhaps we should try and see what's actually different about our lives? After all as Onii Chan said understanding is the key to friendship… or being able to stab the person in the back." Both just stared at her while thinking the same thing.

_He's completely corrupted her hasn't he?_ Looking at one another they both sighed before turning back to the youngest. That's when the one wearing the eye patch spoke.

"Alright since you spoke first, how about you tell us about what's happened to you to make you… um… you?" The youngest nodded her head thoughtfully before speaking.

"Okay I guess that's only fair, plus as they say start with the youngest and all that. Now then it all started when my, or should I say our sister killed her old king and ran away." Both the older girls grimaced as she continued. "So I was slated for execution by the order of some stuck up snob of a devil. I can assume this also happened to you?" Both nodded and she went on. "Of course I didn't like that idea so I also ran and made my way to the human world. There I kept running, even after beating up some of their familiars."

She then scowled while rubbing her left arm. "I was hurt but I managed to get away. Eventually I ended up in a fishing yard and just hid there. That's when it started raining…" Both girls nodded in sympathy as they remembered this happening to them. However what the youngest said next was different than what happened to them. "But then… Onii Chan found me when it was dark! He healed my arm and took care of me, even getting me new clothes and beating up Xenoliths' entire peerage! He then took me back to his home and I've been enjoying life ever since!"

Both girls looked at each other before turning back to the youngest with smiles. It was quite different from what happened to them; after all they were only rescued in the middle of the trial. And that was by Sirzechs, as such they were happy that their youngest self was still able to have a happy childhood.

Of course both grimaced when the girl questioned them. "So what happened to you guys?"

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Blue: Keno**

**Red: Issei**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**White: Kokabiel**

**Black: Kiba**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**Yellow: Ayame**

**Green, White: Sui**

**White: Valper**

**White, Black: Sera**

**White, ?: Samuel**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Green fourth, Blue fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: Well this chapter was still a little sad despite all the fun stuff.**

**Judan: That's still your fault you know?**

**Slayer: Yeah… but hey my little in character sister is here again!~**

**Shirone (A): Yep! The strongest Shirone is here once again!~**

**Neos: I still say she is absolutely adorable.**

**Shirone (A): (Blushes) Oh stop… actually don't… praise me more!**

**Neos: YES!**

**Suki: Hey! Me and Fuyo are still on her level right?**

**Neos: Well… as I said last time… me and Slayer are bias…**

**Suki: Once again… I can accept that.**

**Argentum: I personally think the three of you are equal. Also good job the presentation there Kokabiel.**

**Kokabiel: Why thank you! As an actor I must perform my role perfectly!**

**Judan: Okay…**

**Slayer: Again he's an actor.**

**Judan: And again… okay… still say he's whatever Jak is in Jak and Daxter.**

**Kokabiel: I can't really refute that…**

**Argentum: Would you believe me if I said I've never played that game before?**

**Slayer/Judan: You're dead to us…**

**Neos: Now now… we still need him.**

**Slayer: Fine… but we still need to end this little section so how about it Imoutou? Want to end this for us while we aren't trying to kill one another?**

**Everyone minus Slayer/Shirone(A): Uh….**

**Slayer: It's not like it hasn't happened before.**

**Shirone(A): But in other news I will end this!~ Once again this had been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Shirone(A): Also Chris is hiding in that closet over there Onii Chan.~**

**Slayer: Thank you.(BANG)**

**Chris: ARGH! Again with the gun?!**

**Slayer: I regret absolutely nothing…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Slayer: Alright back again, sorry that it took so long to come out with this one.**

**Argentum: Yeah life just got a bit busy for all of us but we'll try to be better.**

**Judan: Don't know what the both of you were talking about. My life was fine, you two just couldn't throw in your edits.**

**Slayer: You're a wonderful person you know that?**

**Judan: Thank you!~**

**Argentum: Oh my gosh…**

**Shadow: Don't worry about him. Just focus on the story we have a lot to go over in this chapter.**

**Christopher: Don't I know it…**

**Glacial: Personally I can't wait to let loose again.~ It will be… fun…**

**Sui: Please don't change it so I fight her.**

**Shadow: Don't worry I'll protect you!**

**Slayer: Not if we use the power of editing.**

**Kokabiel: Ah… the most powerful thing to ever exist… at least in the world of fiction.**

**Judan: Yes well I think we've taken up enough time here. Glacial mind starting us off?**

**Glacial: SURE!~ Ahem… we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The scariest of People… Are usually the Nicest and or Cutest

_**The Blue Dragoness**_

* * *

I couldn't help but just glare at the four in front of me. For not only were they responsible for so much pain. But also because I knew this was my first step in helping Christopher. Something I was all too eager to accomplish. For despite Christopher's forgiveness… I am still had guilt in my heart for how I treated him. Even if I was the first one besides Cassandra to accept him, even if I helped train him, even if I let him talk out his frustrations with me. None of it changed the fact that I thought he was a dangerous creature. None of it changed how I contemplated telling his parents not to have him.

I should've just been there for him right from the beginning. Especially considering my very own familial situation at the time. _Alright enough of that Glacial, we need to get Kokabiel into your field spell._ So with that thought I mind I turned to the others.

"Alright everyone I'll take on Kokabiel the rest of you deal with Sui and Samuel. After all I do believe at least two of you have some business with them." For a moment I saw Chris narrow his eyes on me, but then turn to Sui who only smirked at him. However what she said next even got me angry.

"So… we meet again Black dragon _chick_ how's that whore's eye? Have you managed to heal it yet?" At her words both mine and Chris' anger boiled hot. Mine was boiled because despite our best efforts. I and Juda could not heal or regenerate Koneko's eye. We didn't have the knowledge needed to heal senjutsu wounds of that magnitude. Truthfully the only way to help her now… would be to implant a brand new eye in her. This is fairly difficult seeing how eyes are extremely fragile, not to mention that she'd need another nekoshou's eye.

_Although she did joke about stealing one of Sui's in poetic justice…_ shaking my head I looked at Chris whose grip on Suki was becoming tighter. Personally I think the whole whore comment was starting to get to him. Not that I blame him, after all Koneko was a very loyal girl who only had eyes for him. Even if I think they're a bit young for all that. But I wasn't his mother so it really wasn't my place to say anything.

Still with how angry he was I wasn't surprised by what he said next. "Glacial you can handle Kokabiel like you wanted. The rest of you deal with Samuel and Valper. Sui however… that bitch is mine!" I actually flinched at that, because he rarely ever curses someone like that. In fact he rarely curses at all… Not to mention Suki was with us and I doubt he'd want her to start cursing. But then again… she's actually much older than she looks. She still acts like a six year old though.

In fact it made me worry that Reaper was starting to take over. However before I could say anything he was off attacking Sui. The other's were about to follow his lead and attack that Samuel guy. However Milly did something surprising, when she let out her wings… well let's just say she had another pair.

At this Issei couldn't help but speak about that. "Wow… you really are strong Mil Chan!~ Now I guess Lance and Raynare have another thing to be jealous of you about." Milly blushed but then shook her head, before clapping her hands together while looking at Samuel. She then grinned evilly before a ball of pure white energy formed in front of her. She then shot it at Samuel who summoned a pure black spear and stabbed at it. There was an explosion and he came rushing at them from the smoke.

That's when Kokabiel approached me. "You know… I was actually hoping to fight the Black Dragon. After all he is one of the strongest among you so called dragon gods." He then sighed before looking at me in disappointment. "But alas I guess I have to fight the weakest, the one who couldn't say no to Ulysses and Altus." Now it was my turn to become furious. The fallen angel had just hit a nerve of mine.

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't understand!" He just laughed before creating what looked like a light sword and charging me. Smirking I let him come close to me before using the spell I was already preparing. "Blue field!" His eyes widened but it was already too late. He was caught up in my spell and was teleported with me to my very own dimension.

Now it was similar to Chris' dimension, however instead of the walls being red they were a dark blue. The ground was made of a dark blue ice and there wasn't any water around edges. No there was just ice. The ceiling was also covered in spikes of ice which hung there and sparkled in the light. The light also came from strange crystals hanging there instead of an open hole. Said crystals gave off a strong yellow light.

Now while my place was very pretty, it was also just as deadly. For the very air was colder than ice, and very few could stay for too long. Unless they wanted to freeze to death… in which case most humans could probably only last two minutes at most. However Kokabiel wasn't human, so I really wasn't counting on that to play any factor in our fight. No… I wanted him here for a completely different reason. The reason being the questions I was going to ask him when he recovered from the teleportation.

"Damn you woman… guh… Why did you bring me here?! Mhh…" Yep he was slightly sick to his stomach, something which only made me smile as I made my shot gun disappear.

That's when I began my questioning. "Sorry… but I need to ask you a few questions. Questions which you will answer or suffer a fate worse than death. You see I'm smart, and I know that your "friends" probably weren't told much. But since I know Cassandra respects strength, and seeing how you're a lot stronger than them. You do have fourteen wings on you. This means you must know a little bit more of what Cassandra is planning. So would you mind telling me peacefully? or do I have to get rough with you?" For a few moments he looked at me in surprise.

But that soon turned to amusement as he started laughing. "Hehehe! The weakest Dragon is threatening me?! HAHAHA! Just how foolish are you?! Lady Cassandra said that with her blessing I can defeat you! So what makes you think you can win?! Hahaha! I'll defeat you, and then bring you to my lady! For which I'm sure I'll be greatly awarded."

What he said quickly ticked me off, so with a low growl I summoned a throwing knife. It had a black leather handle and a small guard. But the blade was made up of ice. So while he was busy laughing, I flicked it him at high speeds and it stuck into his foot.

"GAH! What is this?!" He was now clutching his right foot as he pulled my knife out. That's when he turned to me and saw my smug face. "Just what… what did you do?! Cassandra said that your weapon was a shot gun! So how do you have another divine weapon?!" His confusion was understandable. Also since I wasn't going to let him live at the end of this. I really didn't see any harm in telling him. As a side note I have literally told no one else, although I was pretty sure Chris had some suspicions.

So face still plastered with my smug look I told him. "To put it simply… my weapon isn't a shot gun." His eyes widened and before he could yell at me again I continued. "No… just like how water can take on many different forms. So to can my weapon, you see my weapon is every handheld long range weapon that I can possible imagine. However because of this it doesn't have any special properties like the other dragons."

Smiling evilly I walked towards him slowly as I continued. "Like Altus' maul which acted as a gravity hammer, Juda's axe which is always covered in wind to make it sharp down to a molecule. Or Ulysses' spear which can with a single scratch, roast a person inside out if he wished it. Then there's Cassandra's saber which can purify anything. To bodily imperfections and even demons. Or even most devastating of all… Chris' scythe that sliced off pieces of someone's soul."

I shook my head before continuing. "To be honest I was always kind of jealous of their special weapons. They always seemed so… just so personalized to just them. But then I discovered what my weapon really was, and now… I do believe I have the strongest weapon. Not because of any really special abilities, but because of its versatility." That's when I made my knife disappear. However as I summoned my weapon back into my hand, it wasn't another knife. No this time it was a bow which I held in my left hand.

Grinning wickedly I brought the string back as I made ice crystals form into an arrow. As for my aim… it was right between Kokabiel's eyes. Seeing this they widened as he took off into the air. Not a second to late either, because I let go of the ice arrow and it impacted a few feet where he used to be. As soon as it touched the ground the arrow exploded into a huge ice bomb.

Now while my weapon doesn't really have enchantments, that doesn't mean I can't use it to fire my spells. This also amplified them, but the only reason it could do this was because it was a divine weapon. My divine weapon to be precise, in my opinion it was just that special.

Still as Kokabiel flew in the air above me, he summoned a mass of huge light spears and sent them at me. I only smirked at I turned my weapon into a two foot long sword. It was thin and had two-edges. But the handle was once again wrapped in black leather and the blade was made of ice. However it also looked segmented. The reason behind it was made known to Kokabiel as I swung it at the light spears. Very quickly the blade extended along a bluish white wire as I slashed it at the spears.

All of them exploded as the sword came back together. _Yep I always did find snake swords cool._ Upon seeing his attack thwarted Kokabiel growled in frustration. That's when I got out my shot gun again and started shooting at him. As he flew around widely I couldn't help but make a horrible joke.

"You know this is exactly like duck hunting or shooting skeet's." His face reddened in rage as he quickly flew directly at me. I guess he was thinking that since long range wasn't working with him, that close combat was his best choice against me. Too bad he was dead wrong. As he came at me I just smiled while he summoned another sword of light. However as he slashed at me all I did was duck. I then made my weapon a handheld crossbow, and shot an ice shard at his exposed stomach.

It exploded in ice as he was sent back. However I didn't feel a thing because it was after all my own element and spell. This still led him to roll across the floor before eventually coming to a stop. He was now bleeding severely from a deep wound on his stomach. However I didn't care much and approached him joyfully.

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know? Because by now you surely realize you can't win, and if you try to kill yourself I'll just heal you. I do have the second strongest healing spells you know." Looking up at me Kokabiel growled and slowly stood up while holding his stomach. That's when I saw that his wings were now mangled and broken.

However what he said next shocked me. "Lady Cassandra expected this you know… she knew that one of you would confront me. To find out what her plans were and to make sure she didn't meet her brother. And though I will admit that she has a rather strange obsession with the Black Dragon... As trusted as I am she didn't tell me everything, though there were some miscalculations made on her part."

I growled before grabbing the collar of his robe and bringing him up to me face. "Tell me everything that you do know then. And while you're at it tell me about those miscalculations. Because I'm not going to let her near my Christopher ever again!" He laughed in pain for a few moments before speaking again.

"You love him don't you? But not in a romantic way obviously…" I couldn't help but scoff at him.

"Of course I love him; I helped look after him for a very long time when he was ignored. I even was there for him when his sister betrayed him! This also reminds me… Cassandra has no right to call him her brother after what she did!" Kokabiel only laughed harder before wincing in pain.

However what he said next made me let go. "You wanted to adopt him didn't you?" As soon as I let go he struck at me and I was barely able to create my snake sword to block his light sword. However he kept on talking as we fought. "You ended up loving him like a son. However even after the incident with Cassandra you were forbidden from taking him in. No Ulysses and Altus thought it'd be best for him to leave the world of dragons behind. And even when you got the courage to defy them you couldn't find the black dragon." As he kept speaking I only grew angrier.

"No Altus and Ulysses had put a barrier around him, not only did this make it impossible to find him. But it also dulled his senses to the supernatural. That's why he couldn't sense anything; however when Altus died the barrier around the black dragon dispersed. That's why Cassandra went after Altus first. But now it's too late for you, he already has a new mother and a new family. So now you're just the leftovers of what could've been." Blocking another strike at him couldn't help but realize something.

So as I began laughing he became understandably confused. "What's so funny? Have you become completely hysterical from the truth?" Taking an amused breath I spoke to him with a calm smile on my face.

"So that's Cassandra's game… she's trying to rile us all up, trying to break us down from the inside." His eyes widened but I didn't care I just kept talking. "Cassandra was someone who knew us for a long time. She was one of us, and while I don't know why she's become what she is. I do know that she knows us. And while it is true that I wanted to become Christopher's new mother. I'm fine with just being his aunt adorable aunt figure."

I couldn't help but shake my head as I continued. "Seriously… did she really think that none of us would mature? That none of us would've grown up? I may have broken down a few years ago. But I've learned to accept Chris' choice. Plus I really do like his new mother. She's a better choice than me, so why don't we start this again. Tell me what you know."

At that point he seemed like he was going to throw more insults at me. However I had enough and was tired of being nice. So I raised my right hand at him and took control of the very thing I can control… liquid…

Very quickly he started to spasm as he yelled out in pain. "What are you doing?! ARGH! My body… it feels as if it's on fire!" Despite his blood curdling screams I only looked on focusing on what kept him alive. In other words… all the liquid inside of his body, which didn't just include his blood. No… his brain also had liquid in it, along with his eyes, mouth, skin, and pretty much everything else.

Eventually I stopped as he dropped to the floor. "It's funny you know? My powers only work like this with individuals who are weaker than me. So what does this say about you? In any case… I'll ask again… what… do… you… know. And what were her miscalculations?" He looked up at me in defiance, so before he could speak I repeated what I did. What I was doing was heating up all the liquids in his body pass the boiling point. I also was moving them around in ways that were unnatural to his body. However this time I almost killed him so I used a cure spell on him before speaking. "What do you know?!" This time he looked up at me in fear before speaking.

"I don't know much… but I do know that she has plans for all of you! She wants your elements for herself, so just like she killed Altus and took his element she's going to take yours! However I do know that she didn't foresee your new strength. Nor did she know about your weapon. She was also not expecting you to show up; she thought the black dragon would invite his brother. We were a distraction while she sent stronger forces to your home. But it would seem that will now fail because of the red dragon. But she really wants the two cats. By breaking them… she would break the black dragon."

He then laughed in pain before continuing. "Another thing she didn't expect was Sera going rogue like that! It would seem as if she was pretending to be one of us the whole time." He then looked up at me in pain. "There that's everything I know, now please leave me alone!"

Looking at him shook my head before speaking. "You're pathetic… you know I was told about your crimes. But now I can see that you can dish out pain and abuse, but you can't take it. I also know that if I were to let you go you'll only cause trouble later. So there's really only one logical choice… I hope you suffer in whatever after life you go to." That's when I manipulated all the liquids in his body and literally tore it all out of him. When I was done there was a black watery mass floating in front of me. As for Kokabiel…

He was as dry as a mummy, his face permanently in a scream of pain. Shaking my head at it I thought back to what he told me. I couldn't help but smirk knowing that Ulysses, Juda, and Ophis would be able to handle anything with ease.

_Well… besides Cassandra herself of course._ I then sighed before rolling my shoulders. _Speaking of handling themselves I wonder how the others are doing._ I then laughed a bit before speaking out loud.

"Oh I'm sure they're fine. After all Milly now has six wings now and Christopher's with them. So what could happen?"

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Pure Fallen (Right when Glacial used her field spell)**_

* * *

To be honest I was actually pretty freaking nervous about fighting this Samuel guy. After all he did beat up Keno san and I've only ever been in sparring matches. So I was basically lacking in the whole actual experience part of fighting. Ironically I can only blame Onii Chan for that. Seeing how while he had trained me to fight… he had also always protected me from conflict.

_Speaking of whom…_ Looking over I saw my favorite brother attacking Sui with pure anger. It was actually scaring me, because I have only seen him really angry a few times. But even those times weren't as bad as he was now. In fact I've noticed that he has been getting angrier and angrier lately. I try to help him along with Koneko Nee Chan and Mom. Heck even that chicken Ravel has been trying to help.

But even when we just try to have a nice day together he seems to be on edge. He's been this way since fighting Riser. Biting my lower lip I shook those thoughts from my head. Because I really needed to get my head back into the fight.

_Come on Milly you need to get it together. We can worry about Onii Chan after this._ With that thought in mind, I looked back at our opponent. Currently he was using two different red colored spears to block both Irina and Xenovia. Issei Nii took advantage of this by running around to his unprotected back. However the punch he threw at him was block by another red spear. Frowning at this I took to the air, however this time I found flying even easier than it was before. _I guess I have to thank my new wings for that._

So with that in mind I grinned before using my new light spell again. It was something was forced to come up with, if only because I didn't have the experience to manipulate space, and pluck a meteor from the asteroid belt yet. How that was done not even Onii Chan really knew. He just kind of does spells without thinking of their true implications. He said it was best to forget about the scientific ramifications and just go with it.

So focusing I condensed my light energy into a large ball, and then throw it at my opponent at high speeds. I had decided to call it the light smasher. If only because I couldn't come up with a more creative name… I had actually used it earlier but it was weaker and Samuel had deflected it easily. However with him distracted I decided to give it another go from up above. So with a smirk I launched it at him. However my smirk became a frown as he made another spear to block it.

That's when he jumped up and created some kind of wyrm from hundreds of spears. He then headed straight for me growling in frustration, I started flying around while sending regular light spears at him. However each time a spear disconnected from the whole and intercepted it. Eventually I landed next to Issei Nii, and the others. At this point the chicken was firing off fireballs at our enemy. Everyone else however was waiting for a moment to strike. But it wasn't like they had long ranged attacks, or could fly so they were kind of stuck.

However my brother had his boosted gear out, and was boosting as much as possible. I could only guess that he was planning on hitting Samuel with a dragon shot. As for me I Jumped back into the fray and fired off another light smasher. But just like my light spears he blocked them with ease. At this point I was getting annoyed with all of the spears.

"Just how many of these things can you create?!" At my question he simply turned to me before sending a dozen black spears at me. I could only yelp in surprise as I quickly folded my wings around my body and allowed myself to drop. However before I hit the ground I unfurled them and took off in the air again. With that all the spears impaled the floor. However I couldn't help but grimace as the ground began to melt.

"Is that really all you can do?" Looking back up to him I scowled as he continued to insult us. "To be frank, I was expecting more of a challenge! Especially when you showed your three sets of wings. But I guess there are limits to what you can do, especially with being so young." He then turned to the others before mocking them as well. "Now while she has an excuse the rest of you don't. I was expecting a bit more of challenge from all of you! But like that Keno girl all of you ar-gah!"

He yelled out in pain as I interrupted his monologue by using my full speed, and moving to his back. That's when I used the photon ray spell on him. And seeing how it was made for speed and not power, it hit him in the back without giving him time to dodge. Thankfully he was pretty much distracting himself with his own monologue. Of course I didn't let up and started tossing as many light spears at him as I could. I even threw in a few light smashers.

Upon seeing this, the chicken even joined in with her fireballs. When we were exhausted Issei Nii fired off his dragon shot, this caused a huge explosion and I was barely able to keep myself aloft. However as the smoke eventually cleared I grimaced when I saw him still alive. However his wyrm construct was destroyed along with his hood. However the four wings he now had were keeping him in the air.

That's when I decided to observe his face, and if I were honest… it was rather disturbing… _Ha! If only… it's also disgusting! I mean half his face is literally just bones!_ Yep you heard my thoughts correctly. His whole left side was literally just his skull, but his right side was normal. His eye was brown, and he had neat brown hair along with a pale complexion. But I really didn't care about that. Because there was still the whole half skull face thing going for him. However for some reason the skull looked like it was made of metal. Although going by his normal half he looked pissed.

"You little worms! You burnt my skin and for that I'll burn all of you!" That's when he created another spear wyrm, except this time its mouth was opened. That's when I saw some kind of white energy form in its mouth. Feeling the need to move I did so, right when the wyrm reared back and shot off a large white beam. It was continuous and he aimed at pretty much everywhere we were. Eventually we all jumped behind a large chunk of roof.

We were all breathing heavily but the chicken still talked. "This isn't working! It's like fighting Sui all over again, only this time our opponent can pretty much do anything with those spears of his!" Despite not liking it I had to agree with the flaming chicken on this one.

That's when Issei Nii spoke up. "Well… we only have to hold him off until Glacial or Chris are done fighting. But I would like to beat this guy on our own. We can't rely on them forever after all, we need to be able to fight and defeat our opponents ourselves. Also I think Chris is taking his little fight with Sui a bit too personally right now. I'm surprised that he hasn't just killed her already." Me and the chicken both frowned at that, but before either of us could speak the wyrm showed itself above our hiding space.

As it opened its mouth again we all jumped out of the way, however this time the beam blew the ground up. This sent rock and debris everywhere; one even hit the chicken who was then thrown into me. Unfortunately I couldn't keep my irritation to myself.

"Hey watch where you're going Chicken!" She growled at me from her position on my back before retorting.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going crow!" Yep those are our insults, crow and chicken… we were really quite childish about our rivalry. But as we heard the sound of metal grinding on metal. We both turned back to see Samuel literally half smirking at us as he prepared to fire. That's when our self preservation instincts kicked in, and we grabbed hold of each other and jumped out of the way. Just in time as another beam shot as us.

We then let go of one another as I spoke calmly. "This isn't a really good time to argue, so truce for now Ravel?" She sighed before responding positively.

"Yeah Onii Chan wouldn't like either of us to get hurt that's for sure." That's when he fired off another beam at us, while we dove behind another large chunk of the morgue house. However this time I noticed something off… the beam had come out slower and there was now smoke coming from the wyrms' mouth.

This gave me an idea and I turned to Ravel. "Alright I have a plan, but I need to get over to Issei Nii for part of it. Also how hot can you make your flames?" She furrowed her brow before answering.

"I can make them pretty hot, but not as good as that idiot Ulysses' obviously. But I can use my flames to melt through solid iron at best." I didn't even bother with her insulting Ulysses Nii… after all while I do love him he is an idiot. Thankfully the current strength of her flames, should work for the plan I was coming up. Thankfully Issei had unlocked something boosted gear gift. It allowed him to actually give his boosts to people or objects if he wished. So with that I whispered my plan to her.

"Alright that's good enough, now then while this will be dangerous at least you have your regeneration just in case. I need you to distract him while I get Issei Nii to charge up his boost counter. After that get yourself over to him while I distract him with Irina and Xenovia. Then when he can't boost anymore ask him to transfer his boosts to you, and then fire off the strongest fire spell you have at Samuel. Hopefully this will be enough to finally beat him."

She looked a bit apprehensive before taking a breath, her face then became determined as she nodded her head. Just in time to as our little barricade began to glow white hot. Knowing that it was a bad sign, we both took to the sky as the white beam melted right through it. We then quickly moved on to do our parts. However I noticed that Samuel's face was starting to peel away, thus revealing more of his skull. Along with that his wyrm was smoking even more now.

Above all I couldn't help but respect Ravel as she taunted him. "Hey is that all you can do? Because didn't you just insult us for being weak, but you've yet to hurt one of us! So what does that say about you?" Samuel growled and then did something that made me pray to my brother. He created four more spear wyrms, at this I saw Ravel's face pale before she started flying even faster. The cause… even more beams shooting at her, however she was able to fire off a few spells as I neared my brother's position.

As I landed I spoke quickly. "Issei Nii! I have an idea but I need you to save as many boosts as possible." He looked at me along with Irina and Xenovia, however showing his trust in me he just nodded while doing what I said. That's when I turned to the other two girls. "As for you two, you'll be helping me in distracting him. Then when Issei Nii is done he'll use his boosted gear gift, or transferring ability on Ravel. She'll then cast her strongest fire spell on him."

Both were about to question me but Issei cut them off. "Do as she says; trust me she's a genius when it comes to strategy." I couldn't help but blush at the praise while the other two finally nodded their heads. Unfortunately that's when we heard Ravel cry out in pain. Looking back I saw one of the beams go right through her chest. Thankfully however she regenerated and managed to land in front of us. She almost collapsed but Issei Nii caught her. She was breathing heavily but was still conscious.

However there was a burnt hole now in the middle of her dress. There was even a bigger hole on the backside which revealed almost of her own back. Thankfully the front didn't reveal to much of her chest, but I could still see the remains of her bra and some of her breasts.

I spoke up again at that point. "You did good Ravel now let us handle things until your next part. Issei Nii take care of her until you're ready. Also give her your top shirt when you can, it's not right for her to reveal so much. Now let the rest of us get going." Irina and Xenovia nodded their heads, while Issei ran off with while carrying Ravel bridal style. Although I did see Ravel give me a smile and a nod while they left.

_Well… I guess she isn't so bad after all. _Becoming serious again I turned to Samuel while he smirked at us. Although he only had one third of his mouth left now. _Seems as if my plan is working rather well._ So smirking in return I summoned a bunch of light spears around me. While I was summoning as much as possible Irina and Xenovia were standing at the ready. That's when I jumped up and spread out my wings before just firing off my light spears at our enemy.

As expected he either shot them all down or blocked them. But each time he did something, more and more of his skin peeled away. However this still left Xenovia and Irina to deal with two other wyrms. You see he saw me as the bigger threat so I had to deal with three of them. However he didn't have the other two use any beam attacks. Instead they just struck at them like snakes. I was beginning to respect Ravel even more as I dodged the three wyrms. After all… she had to deal with five of them. Eventually when his face was almost gone he stopped his assault to speak to us.

"Why don't you all just give up? It would be easier on everyone and I might just be able to "do" something's for you so you could live. Of course it wouldn't be exactly free." He then chuckled a bit while the rest of us got even angrier with him. But that was nothing compared to how angry I was at what he said next. "Although you little girl will probably be the most interesting. After all I'm sure a few others in our organization would love to play with someone as strong as you."

Before I probably wouldn't understand what he meant by that, but thanks to Ulysses, Issei, Rias, and mostly Akeno I had a pretty good idea now. I was even willing to be that If Onii Chan or even Issei Nii had heard him… I'd doubt there'd be much left of him within the next minute. However I was already angry, and this had just pushed me past the breaking point.

So I practically screamed at him. "I'm only twelve and three quarters you fiend! I swear I'm going to kill you now just out of pure principle!" Of course my loud voice had startled pretty much everyone, and from my vantage point I saw Onii Chan pause in his fight to look at me in worry. But I didn't care and clasped my hands together so my palms were facing Samuel. I then concentrated all of my remaining magic energy into my hands.

However I had also kept it compressed as possible, so it was only a tiny baseball sized sphere of swirling energy. When I was almost out of energy I just shot it at Samuel at such speeds that he couldn't dodge. However he did bring all of his wyrms to his defense. But when my spell connected with one, a huge explosion of white energy engulfed him. I was even blown back by it and hit the ground hard. I also heard a snapping sound which I knew was one of my wings breaking.

And also quite possible a few bones from my arm… along with some ribs… and I also believe my left femur… However I didn't care and only watched the dust cloud which had appeared. Eventually when it went away it revealed a ragged Samuel, whose face was now completely gone. Even some of his spears were now breaking apart. I smirked and tried to get up only to be hit by blinding pain. And by blinding… I mean my vision went slightly black for a second. That's when Irina ran up to me while Xenovia kept an eye on the unmoving Samuel.

"Are you okay Milly?!" I was barely able to give her a bored stare which made her blush. "Yeah… never mind… Hold on then I'll wrap you in pieces of my cloak to stabilize your broken bones." I gave a small nod while she started tearing her exorcist cloak up. However that's when Samuel finally made a sound, however the sound was that of insane laughter. This made Irina pause in wrapping me up and Xenovia stiffen.

When he was done he looked down on us with that metal skull. "Well… I didn't think you were that strong at all. But what did I expect from the black dragons little sister? Still any child you have will be quite strong. So my plan from before still works out." I couldn't help but growl at that despite the pain.

_I guess I didn't blow him up hard enough!_ Thankfully before he could do anything else we all turned to a new voice in the sky.

"HEY! Why don't you stop picking on her and deal with me." Looking at the source I saw Ravel who was now wearing Issei's button up shirt over her dress. She was also holding a large ball of fire over her head, and before Samuel could say anything else she tossed it at him. It connected and he became trapped in the sphere of fire. That's when he started yelling out in pain while the sphere actually got smaller. By this point Ravel was breathing heavily, and landed next to me before getting out two vials from her dress pockets.

She offered one to me with a smile. "Here… I always have two vials of phoenix tears on me. Just in case we ran into trouble and need a quick heal or pick me up." Seeing this I smiled before Irina took the vial and took the cork top off. She then poured the contents into my mouth and I swallowed. At the point I couldn't help but comment on the taste and texture.

"Huh… it kind of tastes like fresca and also feels like it while going down." Ravel looked at me before shrugging and taking her own vial. I could only guess that she wanted to recharge her magic reserves. As for me I felt my bones knit together and my own magic reserves fill right up. Of course it all felt really, really weird but at least I was healed. So with that I jumped up and stretched out my limbs. "Wow this stuff really works!" Ravel smiled smugly and was about to say something when we heard an explosion.

Looking up we all scowled as we saw Samuel break out of the fire sphere. "Great… there goes my plan of melting him to death. Here I thought his weakness was fire since he kept having his skin burned off." That's when I felt a pat on my head, turning around I saw a tired looking Issei.

"It's fine, to be honest me and Ravel Chan ended up thinking the same thing." He then turned back to Samuel with a scowl before continuing. "But I guess that skin of his was only a disguise to hide that skeleton body of his." Following my brothers gaze I nodded my head when I saw through his burnt clothes, that Samuel was indeed a metal skeleton. It was pretty weird but I guess that was just what he was.

_Just great for me… after all he wants to take me back to have others rape me._ Shaking my head I assumed a battle stance as Samuel started talking again.

"All of you will pay for that! I'm done playing around with you weaklings! It's time for you all to-" He didn't finish as what looked like an ice shard stabbed him through his chest. This also made him fall to the ground. That's when we heard a very much appreciated voice.

"Well that's enough of you, now why don't you just die?" Looking to the source of the ice shard and voice we saw aunt Glacial smiling at Samuel.

However when Samuel saw her after recovering he spoke with fear. "How are you still alive?! Where's Kokabiel?!"

She only giggled before answering. "Oh him? I dealt with him easily enough, trust me he was much too weak for even little old me. I didn't even need to use any of my draconic energy to beat him." Looking at her I saw that Aunt Glacial was still wearing her glasses. And behind those glasses were normal looking eyes. At that point I couldn't help but become a bit scared.

_Just how strong is she?_ Of course I was curious after all my Onii Chan always used his draconic energy in a fight. _Then again… he's also always wearing too many training seals for his own good._ Upon hearing my pseudo aunts words, Samuel reached into the remains of his coat and brought out a white orb. He then turned to the left and yelled.

"Sui! The plans completely failed get Valper and get out of here!" That's when he threw the sphere at his feet. Samuel was then quickly encompassed by a white shroud. When it disappeared he was gone completely without a trace. That's when I heard my brother start yelling out in anger. And I could only assume that Sui had also gotten away.

_Onii Chan… I really hope that you don't let your anger get the best of you._

* * *

**The Black dragon the White cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

_I was so close!_ Growling in frustration I looked at the spot where Sui had grabbed Valper and teleported away from. Because there was really nothing else that white light could be. _Argh! I shouldn't have played around with her in vengeance like that! What is wrong with me lately?! _Deciding to calm down with a few relaxed breaths I looked to where they disappeared. Thankfully there was some blood from the injuries I gave my opponent there. So walking up to it I got out a vial and scooped some up into it.

_Luckily I always have these handy… and hopefully we can use this to track her._ At that point I just wanted to get this all over with. Cassandra was starting to be a huge threat to all of those I cared about. In fact it made me glad that I had trusted Glacial to fight with us today. It also made me happy that Cassandra didn't know about Ophis. At least that's what it sounded like when I told Sui. It was right after she taunted me about sending some guys to take "care" of Shirone and Fuyo.

'_**Bet she never thought of that Nyah! Also are you okay papa? You almost lost yourself to Reaper for a moment, it… it scared me.'**_ With that Suki came out of her sword form while giving me a concerned look. Sighing I knelt down and hugged her tightly before apologizing.

"I'm sorry sweetie… it's just… all of this has been quite stressful. And I was tired of Sui insulting your mother, because as we both know she's one hundred percent perfect." Sui smiled brightly before hugging me back and speaking again.

"Yeah! Mama's the best ever!" I chuckled and then picked her up in my arms before kissing her nose. She giggled before I left to find the others, however Suki still talked to me telepathically. _**'Papa… I should tell you that I ended up speaking with Reaper…' **_I was surprised but didn't interrupt. _**'He was… well to sum it up even angrier when Sui insulted Mama, and when I asked why. He said that while he was indeed your darker half. He was still you and loved what you loved… Papa I think you should try and talk to him.'**_

I didn't know what to say to that. But before I could say yes or no I found the others. Now while Glacial looked completely fine, everyone else was ruffled up pretty badly. Especially Ravel and Milly, which upon seeing them I put Suki down and ran over to them.

That's when I very quickly began questioning them while examining them. After all Milly had blood all over her dress along with a few holes. And Ravel also had quite a bit of blood on her along with Issei's shirt. Eventually both looked at each other before nodding. That's when they did something that surprised everyone.

They both hugged me, kissed my cheeks and spoke at the same time. ""We're fine Onii Chan.~"" Of course they both then tried to look as cute as possible. At that point I couldn't help but freeze for a second. After that second though I both glomped them in a very tight hug.

"The both of you are so cute!~" At this point everyone even Suki began laughing, when both girls began making protests with red faces. Of course I had no idea why… after all they knew what was going to happen if they did that. However it became more interesting when Suki acted cute and said she also wanted a hug. So there I was hugging the three adorable girls tightly while also twirling them around.

In the end it took a stern sounding Glacial to make me let go, although I was still quite reluctant to stop. After all I loved cute things and those three were just plain adorable.

**[We canst help it. For it is our curse to bear…]** Of course Fernus was absolutely right, but that didn't mean we were complaining about it. This just made me want to grab them again along with Fuyo, Shirone, Ophis, and Ayame. Just so I could hug them all tightly. Hey don't judge me! You just try and resist their adorableness! Eventually things calmed down enough for all of us to speak normally.

However they all looked at me strangely as I talked as if nothing happened."Okay so this was a slight failure and success. By the looks of things Glacial here got rid of Kokabiel, and you four managed to hurt Samuel quite badly." With an eye roll Issei spoke up.

"Yeah mister I can't resist cuteness. Still what was he anyways? He was some sort of metal skeleton." He then turned to Glacial before asking her a question. "Have you ever heard of anything like that?" I wasn't to upset that he didn't ask me, after all my almost aunt had more experience with the supernatural then I did. I also didn't blame him for what he said starting out, after all it was the truth.

However her answer turned out to be lacking. "Sorry… but I've never encountered or even heard of anything like him in my travels. This is something since I'm always moving around. But… even though I've never encountered such a being… I can't help but find something familiar about it. As if I had met one before yet I haven't…"

That's when Suki spoke up. "If it helps… I've seen something like that before." Immediately we all turned to her as she continued. "It was during one of the jerk Arthur's fights. We were fighting what looked like a normal person. But after hitting him with my destruction power he turned out to have a metal skeleton. It then took a while but he was eventually defeated. However after that he disintegrated and I've never saw another since. Well until now it seems, sorry that it isn't much help." When she finished her ears drooped sadly.

Seeing this I started petting her head lightly, this perked her up a bit. But I couldn't help but hum in thought. Because while what she said was interesting, and while it didn't really help us out that much. It still meant that that whatever Samuel was isn't anything new. Plus there was the fact that he had a sacred gear. Now while that could mean that he had stolen it, it could also mean that he's still human in some way. I just needed to figure that out. _In the mean time I think everyone here could use a rest._

So with that thought in mind I spoke again. "Alright we can figure this all out later. For now let's just get back to the house and rest a bit. We can all discuss our next move in the evening." That's when we heard the voice of someone we had completely forgotten.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave me here?! How un-youthful!" Following the sound of Kiba's voice I winced when I saw him buried in rubble.

_I completely forgot about him!_ You see… while I was fighting Sui he went after Valper. But as it turned out he was actually really good at barriers, much like Asia actually. It was enough to block Kiba's assault, which was when Sui attacked him sending him into a pile of rubble. It was also when I managed to cut Sui's back open. However before I could finish her, Samuel gave out his warning and she teleported away with Valper.

So with a sigh I went over to Kiba and dragged him out, however that's when a strange golden crystal shard fell out of the pile onto the ground. Frowning I tried to pick it up, however as soon as I touched it. Well the thing instantly burned my hand causing me to yelp in pain. After a moment the pain subsided and I sent a glare at the thing. That's when Milly came over and looked at it. However before I could stop her she picked it up with her left hand, however unlike me it didn't harm her.

After looking at it for a bit she turned to me. "What do you think this thing is Onii Chan?" Recovering from my shock I looked at it carefully. Then after seeing nothing strange about it I used my senor abilities. That's when I found out what it was.

"I think it's a shard from one of the pyramids… no wonder it burned me. Cassandra's light element is all over that thing. But… for some reason I don't feel anything corrupted about it. No doubt the main body contained any influence, while this just contains some power." Milly hummed in thought for a bit while just staring at the shard. And that's when my little sister did something crazy. She put the shard in the palm of her right hand, and then gathered some light energy in left before smashing her hands together.

I couldn't help but yell at her for that. "What are you doing?!" At that point I had to catch her as she fell forward in pain. "Milly!" At that point everyone was gathering around her as she cried in agony. But then her wings popped out of her back again, and all of us couldn't help but stare as her wings slowly turned into a bright grey.

When they were turned completely, her pained cries stopped and she was now only breathing heavily. Eventually she was able to stand on her own, and I let go of her as she examined her new wings.

"Well… that didn't go exactly as expected, but I think I'll like these more than my las- OW!" Very quickly she clutched the top of her head after I smacked her.

This was followed up by a severe scolding. "Milly do you know how dangerous that was?! What if the shard was actually enough to completely take you over? What if the white element inside it was too much for you?! Do you know how scared I was when you did that?!"

When I finished she looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Onii Chan… I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. I just thought since you said it wasn't the fully pyramid, and that it held none of the white dragons influence. That if I absorbed its power my own white element would be stronger." At that point I couldn't help but sigh airily before embracing her.

"I understand Milly just never do something like that again without asking me first okay?" She nodded her head while burying it into my chest. I then shook mine before kissing the top of it and letting go. "Alright… now we can all go home and rest. We can discuss our plans for later well… later." At my words everyone nodded their heads before we started making our way back to the mansion, manor, thing…

_Really is it a manor, or a mansion? Rias was never really clear on that._ However before I could think on that more I felt someone run into me. Thankfully I'm always rather sturdy so I didn't fall. This was also good for the person who ran into me. Turning around I saw Xenovia holding onto my coat.

Although she quickly let go and apologized. "Sorry about that, I seemed to have tripped over a rock." Looking around I couldn't help but nod my head. After all… the entire place was covered in building chunks and pieces.

"It's alright, just be careful. It wouldn't be good if you trip and fell, or even twisted your ankle." She nodded her head and we walked on in silence. Although about half way home Suki asked for a ride so I let her sit on my shoulders. I also noticed that Ravel and Milly were finally talking civilly. In which I could only guess that they had come to an understanding.

_Bout time… I really didn't like how my two little sisters were fighting over me._ At that thought I couldn't help but chuckle making Xenovia glance at me for a second. But she then quickly faced forward, not even questioning me.

However when we got back I couldn't help but scowl. Because I saw Ulysses resting on the front lawn with Ophis on his lap, or what was left of it. You see the entire place was burnt and there were quite a large number of craters. Although I did see Juda slowly using his powers to fix the place up. Still upon seeing me Ophis jumped up and tackled me in a hug. Thankfully Suki had a good grip so she didn't fall. And I was expecting it so I didn't either.

Instead I just returned the hug while me niece spoke in relief. "Thank goodness all of you are safe! When we were attacked, we didn't know what happened to you and we became really worried. Especially Aunt Koneko! She was about to run out of the place to look for all of you. But Dad convinced her otherwise." I couldn't help but grimace at that, but then Ophis let go of me and did something surprising. She went over to Issei and hugged him as well. "I'm also glad that you're okay Uncle Issei."

Smiling Issei returned the hug while I let Suki off my shoulders. I then turned to Ulysses who approached me while Ophis hugged Glacial. That's when Milly and Ravel approached her and all three of them hugged while Ulysses spoke.

"It's good to see you back in one piece bro. To be honest I was a little worried that you would have to fight Cassandra with just yourself and Glacial. By the looks of things that didn't happen, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I nodded my head before speaking. "Yeah thank myself for that. Anyways is everyone okay here? Everyone on our side, well besides me, Suki, and Glacial are a bit scratched up. But they're more tired than anything. Although Milly did something stupid and now has new wings." He looked at me strangely before answering my question.

"Everyone here is fine; we had me, Juda, and Ophis. So there wasn't anything they could really do to hurt us. Really at this point we should only worry about Cassandra. But your neko did help in the fight, in which I might add she's gotten quite a bit stronger. Keno also fought but for some reason did seem to into it." He then paused before chuckling. "Hehe… Lady mom and Suzuki fought as well. Trust me those two were actually quite scary… I never knew a frying pan was so deadly."

He then shivered as before continuing. "Still enough of that what about Mil Chan? What did our little sister do?" Sighing I explained what Milly did to him and he looked visibly upset. However he didn't try to lecture her as I had already done so. Plus we both knew that mom would give her an even bigger talking to when we told her.

That's when I saw Shirone come out of the house running. She then looked around, eventually she spotted me and I could see some tears form in her eye. She then ran at me before jumping and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Thank the dragon god you're alright! I was so worried about you, especially when you never answered any of my calls!" She was crying lightly as I hugged her tightly and patted her on the back. However I was slightly confused since I don't remember getting any calls. That's when Fernus told me something.

**[Well… thou didn't notice, but our phone was hit by a rock. I'm not surprised that we didst miss our mate's calls.]** At that point I inwardly groaned, mostly because I completely understood Shirone's worry. But also because I needed a phone now.

So with an inward sigh I just held her while rubbing her head. Although I couldn't help but notice that my mate's chest was a little bigger... Hey give me a break! I'm a guy as she was also trying to hug the life out of me! So don't blame me for noticing something like that, especially when I only had thoughts like that for her! I also noticed other things like her cat ears being a bit slimmer as well.

Behind her I also saw that her tails were a bit thicker. It was interesting, but then again I didn't really know anything about maturing Nekomata, or in this case Nekoshou. Still when she did let go of me she dried her tears before apologizing.

"Sorry for breaking down like the Chri Kun… I was just so worried about you and Suki. Speaking of whom where is our little darling Nyah?" Upon hearing her name Suki came running up to us before jumping onto my mate.

"Don't worry Mama I'm fine, Papa took good care of me and even made one of powers stronger Nyah!~" Shirone smiled happily before picking her up and kissing her cheek.

She then spoke happily. "Well I'm glad that all of you are okay Nyah. Now then let's all go inside, we can have a snack and take a short nap before talking again. How that's that sound Nyah?" Suki nodded her head and they headed inside where everyone else was most likely waiting. As for myself I just watched as everyone eventually followed their lead. That's when my thoughts went back to what Suki told me.

_Hey Fernus… do you think I should try and "talk" with Reaper as well?_

**[I'm not sure… thy other self always seemed so… different. But maybe thou shouldst try.]** I nodded my head at that before following everyone inside. Because while I knew what I was going to do next… I wanted to spend some time with my family first.

_It has been a rather long day after all._

* * *

**The three White cats: Finale**

* * *

When the older girl with the eye patch finished her story of her life so far. The youngest sat there frowning while the other older one nodded her head in understanding. Of course what the youngest said next made both of them grimace.

"Your childhood sucked. At least I still have mine with Onii Chan to look forward to." She then turned to the other older girl. "Let me guess… your life was similar except you met that Rodrick guy and became the number two girl in his harem. Does that sound about right?" The older girl frowned before answering.

"HE calls us his princesses but that's pretty much right. Except we're dealing with quite a few high level problems right now. Trust me this whole Abyss and Nether nonsense is starting to really get to everyone."

That's when the girl with the eye patch spoke. "I can tell, although we're dealing with a lot of trouble ourselves right now. Poor Christopher can barely keep up anymore, and I think his anger is really starting to get to him. Although he is still able to reign it in when he's around us. But having to fight your own sister… I can't imagine how he's feeling right now. After all Kuroka only left us, not tried to kill us." The other two girls could only nod in agreement at what she said.

That's when the younger spoke up again. "Yeah but to be honest… I want to find Kuroka one day and get answers from her." She then frowned before continuing. "Well not before beating her up first. After all she has a lot of explaining to do, and I'm just quite angry with her for what she's done." Both of the older girls giggled at the youngest as she spoke in confusion. "What? What's so funny?!" Eventually both girls calmed down before the one without the eye patch spoke.

"Oh nothing… it's just I guess we're happy that you still have all of your inner strength still. That you're still willing to face Kuroka and get the answers. Without anyone there besides you no less."

The other oldest nodded her head before speaking. "Yeah! After all we also want to confront her, but we aren't strong enough to do it alone. More than likely I'll have my Christopher, and she'll have her Rodrick with her."

The youngest at this point looked sad while she spoke. "You can be strong to you know? You both just have to think hard, and just trust yourselves to know what you have to do. Although admitting that you need help to confront your fear is a strength to." At her words both the older girls looked at her in surprise while the youngest shrugged before smirking. "Well at least that's what Onii Chan told me once, after all he relies on Mizore Nee Chan for strength."

At that point both older girls looked at each other before laughing, and soon the youngest joined in. However that was when all three of them started to fade. The youngest was the first to notice and speak up about it.

"Well it seems as if our time here is up. I really wish the both of you the best of luck! Although Onii Chan also says that luck is utter crap and one shouldn't rely on it. Especially if its his luck we're relying on." Both the older girls could only turn to each other and sigh.

But then the one with the eye patch smiled and spoke. "Well then… I guess this it. I hope that the both of you end up having a peaceful and happy future." Smiling the other girl spoke up last.

"I wish the same to you both as well. And remember when times seem tough we can always rely on our most precious people to help us." With that all three of them disappeared, and went back to their own worlds. When the youngest arrived she found herself laying down in a garden. She then looked up and saw her older brother smiling over her.

"Well I hope that your trip was a nice one, I also hope that nothing bad happened. If so just say the word and I'll beat up Modaga… again…"

Looking at him she smiled before speaking. "No… in fact I do believe my little trip was quite nice.~" He then chuckled and lied down next to her, while also just petting her head. And soon she fell asleep with a purr.

As for the one with the eye patch she woke up in a bed with three people snuggling with her. Looking across from her she saw her mate on the far side of the bed. Then looking between them she smiled as she saw her two adopted little girls sleeping soundly. Thinking that it was a good idea she joined them all the while thinking of the other two versions of herself. Whether or not it was real or just a dream she'd never really know. But she would always take to heart what the youngest one had said.

As well as try harder to make sure her daughters never turned out as insane as her.

The last one also woke up in a similar circumstance. However there were four other girls in bed with her along with her boyfriend. Used to such things she kissed him while he was sleeping and laid back down on his chest. She was personally thinking that her other self was wrong and he wasn't a man whore. But while she'd make sure to never become as crazy as her younger self.

She would always remember that all was not lost, and that some version of herself would in fact have a happy childhood. And that was a comforting thing for her. Although she would forever be jealous of her older other being taller and also more filled out then she was.

* * *

_**The Spectator?**_

* * *

"The end!" Looking around at my audience I smiled as I closed my reading book. However while my newest youthful disciple Kiba was crying tears of joy. The un-youthful outsider and Maxos were just glaring at me. "What?! So I made those three meet, it turned out to be quite youthful for them." Both kept glaring and then pointed their hands at me. They then created two spheres of black colored energy which just floated in their outstretched palms.

Laughing nervously I turned to my other disciple. "You won't let them hurt your youthful master would you Judan?" He just shrugged uncaringly before speaking.

"You kind of deserve this one my lord. After all this meeting was supposed to be relatively serious. We are discussing the strongest Darkwraiths actions after all." I gulped and then looked back at the other two god like beings. Both smirked before firing their attacks at me.

In return I offered them my youthful screams of pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yep… how youthful…

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Koneko**

**White: Raynare**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**White: Valper**

**?: Samuel**

* * *

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: Ophis?, White?, Black third, Red third, Blue fourth, Green fifth**

* * *

**Slayer: Alright that's a wrap for this chapter. Again sorry that it took so long to make. **

**Judan: I blame mostly you… if only because you're the one with the files for this story.**

**Argentum: He's got a point there.**

**Slayer: I hate you guys…**

**Milly: Oh… don't be sad. We still improved upon the chapter and that is what counts!~**

**Slayer: Thank you Milly.**

**Kokabiel: Still didn't change my gruesome death though.**

**Glacial: Oh don't be such a baby. You know that story wise you deserved it.**

**Shadow: Did he though… did he?**

**Glacial: Yes.**

**Shadow: Ugh…**

**Sui: Oh don't worry about it dear. After all you are a whole lot stronger than her!~**

**Shadow: I guess…**

**Judan: Well this has gone on long enough.**

**Slayer/Argentum: Agreed.**

**Judan: So Kokabiel, how about you finish us off once more for this chapter?**

**Kokabiel: Why not? Well this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Slayer: Once more brought into a world of dragons. We have a large number of those don't we?**

**Judan: Which is kind of ironic since you aren't one.**

**Argentum: I'm one.**

**Slayer: Yeah no one cares too much about you right now.**

**Argentum: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Shadow: Because they're all secretly the evil ones…**

**Slayer: Listen being insane and being evil are two different things.**

**Shadow: Uh…**

**Judan: Just ignore that part.**

**Slayer: Or don't I really couldn't care less.**

**Argentum: Uh… I think we should finish this.**

**Shadow: Sounds like a good idea. In which case we shalt have our two most adorable characters dual end this comment section once again!**

**Suki/Fuyo: YEAH!**

**Christopher: Aren't they perfect?~**

**Shadow: This Darkwraith agrees.**

**Slayer: This Voidwalker eldritch abomination agrees!**

**Argentum: This elder dragon agrees!**

**Judan: Uh… this disciple agrees… man do I sound boring!**

**Slayer: And that's your fault. Take it away girls!**

**Suki/Fuyo: YES! Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their original owners, now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Reaper/Fernus**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Oh yeah… It's all Coming together.

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Sighing in content as I sat on the couch, I looked at the ceiling while I contemplated how the day had went… It was bad… it was just plain bad… _I mean I almost lost myself to Reaper's influence! __And it's not just his anger that's now affecting me… but also his hatred and bloodlust. I could've ended Sui in that fight easily, even without taking off my seals. But I instead decided to prolong the fight, just so I could watch her suffer. What do you think I should do Fernus?_ I waited for a reply for a bit but received none and frowned. _Fernus? Hello is anyone in there?_

Frowning I was about to try again when I heard someone speaking to me. "Are you okay? You look rather upset dear." Blinking I turned my attention towards the voice to see Shirone looking at me in worry. She was also currently wearing her battle clothes, although she didn't have on her pouches or knife.

Smiling lightly I tried to alleviate her worry. "No I'm fine, but it would seem as if Fernus isn't speaking to me right now. But while uncommon he does tend to be quiet every now and then. Especially if he's thinking about something important. But enough about that, was there something you needed?" Though my mate looked unsure for a moment she eventually sighed and sat down on my right. She then leaned into me with her head on my chest in her Nekoshou form.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. We've been so busy lately, that we've haven't really had a chance to talk about our future together. Especially since so many things are changing now." When she finished speaking I chuckled a bit and put my arm around her.

Then after a moment I spoke happily. "Well I guess you're right but what did we expect with all the recent insanity? Then again… I'm not exactly sure what to say about the future. Until recently I've always thought I'd end up either alone or dead. In no small part thanks to my sister. Currently I'm just hoping to spend it with you, Fuyo, and Suki." Shirone nodded her head before adding in her input.

"While I'm also wishing for that… I'm also wondering about anymore children we might have. And while I love and adore Suki and Fuyo quite dearly, I mean any children that _we'll _make. Plus there's also official marriage and all that."

I couldn't help but blink a bit before speaking again. "Marriage? Yeah I suppose that's something we should talk about. But why now? What's exactly on your mind to bring this up?" This time there was a long pause before Shirone sighed and spoke again. Only this time she sounded quite worried. However as she spoke her left cat ear twitched a bit.

"It's because of today… I guess things are finally just setting in. I was just so worried earlier that so many horrible thoughts had crossed my mind. At this point I wouldn't know what to do if you died. I can't… I can't imagine my life without you in it… Not after all of things we've been through together. Not after all those little moments we shared…" When she finished I took an airy breath before tightening my grip on her.

Then gently I turned her face to me before speaking. "Listen I know that the future right now may look dark and foreboding. But I can promise you that I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Or at all for that matter… I mean I am a dragon god so… you know." This got her to giggle a bit before she kissed me softly. This only lasted for a moment but I kind of just liked kissing her.

When we parted she sat up before speaking with a smile. "It's nice to know that; still don't you ever worry me like that again!" I kind of gulped at the glare that she gave me. But then quickly froze at what she said next. "Also if it's all the same to you I think we should get married when we're seventeen." Before I could respond she was standing up and stretching. "Yes thanks for agreeing with me; anyways I should check up on the girls. At least Suki should be awake by now, see you later sweetie.~" So with that she left me standing there gapping like a fish.

I believe it was ten minutes later that I recovered enough to think. _That conniving little thieving cat._ Now despite those thoughts and her actions I couldn't help but chuckle. _Alright why not? That leaves us two years to get everything in order. That's long enough; after all it is about time I finish this._

**[What do you mean I?]** Upon hearing the malicious voice I froze and my eyes widened. **[HAHAHA! That reaction of yours always makes me laugh!]** Sighing I decided not to let Reaper get to me. So instead I decided to remain calm as I questioned him.

_Well… Reaper I didn't expect this. Now what do I owe to the surprise visit?_ Inside my head I could just feel Reaper frowning heavily.

**[Oh I'm sure you know… after all you worried my kitten quite a bit earlier. Shouldn't you feel more ashamed with yourself?]** I couldn't help but snort dismissively before answering his question.

_Like you can talk… after all if you just let me finish the battle quickly my phone wouldn't have broke and she wouldn't have worried. Plus she's not your kitten, she doesn't belong to anyone._ He snarled before snapping at me.

**[HA! If I had my way I would've already made her our true mate! Who cares about her devil half, all that matters is making her mine. Besides you also want to… but you just don't have the guts to do it.]**

I inwardly smirked at his childish argument. _Is that right? Well then I guess you're more selfish than I first thought._

**[Why you little-]**

_Sorry but you should know that you really don't matter as much as you think you do. Besides if I need strength I just have to ask Fernus, speaking of which where is he?_ That's when Reaper laughed and this time I frowned heavily. _What did you do?_

I could tell there was a vicious smile on his face as he spoke. **[Sorry… but he's rather preoccupied right now. He's currently tied up at the moment, after all there can only be one set of instincts. So I guess you're just going to have to get used to me, and soon enough… you will use me and it will be glorious!]**

I quickly retorted. _Sorry but I'm not going to rely on you. After all we both know what you truly are, the anger and hate that I pushed to the side because I wanted to be accepted. Thankfully you took the form of my dominant instincts, while Fernus is my hunter instincts. A small difference yet while one uses strength and power to win. The other uses patience and cunning. In other words I'm not using you, so you can just forget it. In the meantime just make sure that you walk Fernus every day._ That got him to snarl before speaking one last time.

**[We'll see about that…]** That's when he went silent and I let out a sigh of relief.

_What am I going to do now? With Fernus indisposed I'll have to find another way to suppress my anger._ I then thought of Suki and grinned. _Well at least I know that we care about the same things… so I wonder if that means he also has the "curse" of loving cute things._

**[Don't you dare!]** Well that confirmed my thoughts so I laughed evilly inside my head, much to Reaper's anger and fear. Still I thought that maybe… just maybe this wouldn't be so bad this time around. After all… there's nothing wrong with being angry every now and then.

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

After leaving the room I sighed and looked at the object that was in my hand. _Sorry Chri Kun but this is for the best._ Holding the object up to the light I looked at it with scrutiny. It was the vial of blood that my mate had collected from Sui. Shaking my head I walked to the office where everyone else was waiting for me. Once there I looked around the room to see the current occupants.

There was Ulysses, Glacial, Ophis, Keno, and Juda. For a few moments everyone just stood in silence until Ulysses finally spoke up.

"Okay what is this a funeral? Come on guys this is an important meeting but it isn't like we're planning our deaths… well probably. Now then almost little sister did you get the vial?" I scowled at him but still nodded my head before tossing it to him. He caught it easily and then examined it. "Hmm… as expected it's a bit contaminated, but between me and Glacial we should be able to purify it. Then we can use this to find Sui and finally end this farce of a fight."

Everyone nodded in agreement although I felt a bit hesitant about all of this. After all I was going behind Chris' back, and we were planning on fight Cassandra. It was actually a rather daunting thing to do.

"Hey what's with the long face?" Looking up I turned to Juda Sensei before answering.

"I just still feel bad about doing this without letting Christopher know. Plus we are going to fight Cassandra… so I'm also a bit nervous about that." My Sensei nodded his head however before he could say anything Keno spoke up instead.

"Don't worry about it too much; after all it'll be your job to fight Samuel and Sui. Us dragons will will deal with Cassandra, plus we have Ophis so that counts for something."

At her words Ophis slapped her right hand over her heart before speaking. "You can all count on me! After all there is only one being alive stronger than me and that's Baka Red. Plus I've come to really love Uncle Chris, so I promise to make the white dragon pay for what she did to him!" Upon hearing her declaration Ulysses picked her up while laughing. He then proceeded to plant kisses on her. "Dad! Stop! This is so embarrassing!"

This got everyone to laugh and eventually I just smiled before laughing lightly myself. That's when Ulysses finally put down the beat red Ophis and turned to Glacial.

"So you ready for this?" Glacial smirked before responding.

"You should know that I've been waiting for this for a long time. Now hand me the blood and we can finally get this started." Ulysses did just that and Glacial took the cork out before focusing on the vial. Eventually the blood floated out, but what looked like a bunch of black dirt stayed inside the vial. That's when Juda Sensei kneeled down, and began making a strange magic circle on the floor using chalk.

When he was finished I couldn't quite understand what the circle said, thankfully Ophis had moved next to me in order to move out of the way. In other words she saw and my confusion and was happy to explain.

"This Aunt Koneko is a blood viewing circle. It was actually created by Juda's and Keno's parents." Upon hearing her speaking I turned to her as she continued. "You see this circle in particular was designed to track people down. All we needed was a small amount of blood. Now as you may have guessed, it has limitations but it should show us where our enemy is hiding." When she finished speaking I nodded my head before looking back to the proceeding.

As Juda Sensei stood up Glacial walked over to the circle, and set the blood down in the middle as a perfect pool. She then moved back as Ulysses clapped his hands and the blood caught fire, however I didn't smell anything burning and there wasn't any heat. Then when the blood started evaporating, it created a small red cloud in the air right at my eye level.

Then much to my surprise, when the blood was gone the smoke started showing a picture. Eventually it became clear enough to see what it was showing us. It was a girl who looked a year older than me. She had snow white hair that reached her chest, with bangs that covered her right eye. And from what I could see from her left eye her eyes were silver in color. She was also wearing a black gothic dress with a white front that covered her chest. The skirt reached down to her knees and she had on black tights with black boots.

However the dress also exposed her shoulders. Also around her neck was a black collar tied together with a white bow. Then finally she had on a black coat lazily draped over her shoulders.

At that point I had my suspicions but Ulysses confirmed them. "Cassandra… wow she's really grown up hasn't she? Too bad she had to go all evil on us." Looking back at Cassandra, I couldn't help but hiss a bit at seeing the one responsible for my mate's pain.

_So that's Cassandra… Now I know who my enemy really looks like._

"So our two fronts failed… this wasn't expected. Plus Kokabiel's death was definitely not planned; after all he still had a part to play. How unfortunate…" Upon hearing her cold voice I couldn't help but be surprised especially when the picture shook up and down. That's when I heard Sui's voice but didn't see her.

"I'm sorry my lady… I will accept any punishment for my failings." That's when I figured out that we were seeing and hearing things from Sui's perspective.

_Now that's one interesting spell, it's like the familiar vision spell only with other people._

"No… there won't be a punishment, instead I'll just have to think of something else. After all we need my little brother the most. Ah… my dear little Chrissy it's been to long since I've last saw him… no matter we'll have our reunion soon enough. For now go and get some rest, tomorrow we'll finally end this little fight, one way or another." That's when Sui must've bowed, because we saw the picture look down at the floor before turning around to a door.

But before she left Cassandra called out to her one last time. "Actually before you do… can you go tell the guards their shift is done?"

"Of course my lady, anything you wish of me I shall do." Sui then left and then navigated through a few hallways, before coming to a door. She then opened it revealing the outside as she turned to two guys in robes standing next to it.

"Stukov, Silber you guys are relieved go tell your replacements to come and take your places." Both responded with a yes ma'am before turning to enter the building. That's when the picture finally ended and Ulysses spoke up.

Though on his face was a grin. "Alright! By the looks of it, they're at one of the condemned office buildings on the other side of town. We finally have what we need to finish this." While everyone agreed I was a bit hesitant, after all why would Cassandra tell Sui to tell the guards to change shifts? One would think that they'd know when to switch out.

_Unless she's just now changed the schedule, or and this is bad… she knew that we were watching and is now just waiting for us._

With that thought in mind I spoke up. "I think this is a trap." Upon hearing my declaration Ulysses laughed before saying something I didn't expect.

"Of course it's a trap! Cass has always been a bad actor, thankfully that hasn't changed. Obviously she was telling Sui to do that so we'd know where they were. Now she'll be bidding her time, however she's made a mistake. Based on things she doesn't know that we know that it's a trap. She also still doesn't know about Ophis or your improved strength. So while she thinks she's creating an ambush for us… we'll turn the tables and trap her."

I actually couldn't help but be a bit impressed with Ulysses at this point in time. _Wow… and here I thought he was just a stupid over powered pervert. Seems as if he's a lot smarter than I originally thought._ That's when Juda Sensei spoke up cutting my thoughts off.

"Alright now… I'm sure we can make Cassandra wait a bit longer, for the time being we should get some rest. Tomorrow we finally end this, for not only Mr. Black but for ourselves, and anyone else who's suffered because of one of our own." With that we all cheered a bit before starting to file out of the room. However I paused and quickly spoke up. For there was something I wanted to check.

"Hey… before we do this I want to know something." At this point I had everyone's attention. "Just what are your reasons for now involving Christopher in this scheme? I've told everyone my reasons and I know Keno's. But what about the rest of you?" Quickly did the dragons look at each other before Glacial answered first.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to cause him more pain. For despite everything he still loves his sister. And with how Cassandra has been trying to manipulate us with our emotions… I don't want him near her because who knows what she might say or do."

I nodded before turning to Ophis as she spoke up. "I love my uncle and just want to help him move on." I smiled lightly at that before turning to my sensei.

He predictably gave a lazy answer. "What Glacial said." I couldn't help but sigh with a smile before turning to Ulysses with a frown.

"And how about you?"

The red dragon sighed before giving an answer that angered me. "I just don't want him to screw up again." All of us glared at him for that as he explained further. "Don't look at me like that! None of you were there when it happened. Christopher couldn't have ended the fight that day but he didn't. He let Cass get away and now here we all are. Only Altus is dead! Now it might sound harsh but the truth is that Chris screwed up. It's his fault and we both know it. Now do I hate him? NO! But do I trust him to help? Also no! And I know until Cass is finished he can't be trusted. That's why I don't want him with us."

I couldn't help but shake my head before retorting. "Now while it's true that he let her go the first time. I know he wouldn't this time. That's why I don't want him with us. If he killed her, he would drop back down to that dark pit which he has been scaling for the better part of the last decade! I don't want to see him in such a state." Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Unused to seeing me so passionate about something. However I decided to ignore them and go get some rest. I really wanted to get away from Ulysses. All he ever did was anger me. But as I opened the door to leave, I had to pause as we saw a few people standing outside.

There was Lance, Issei, Irina, Xenovia, and even Kiba. However before we could even try to speak Lance held his hand up to silence us. He then spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"So… you were just going to go and fight the white dragon without us? Sorry but you'll need all the help that you can get. Not to mention we also have some unfinished business with them." When he finished speaking the others next to him nodded their heads.

So with a sigh Ulysses nodded his before speaking. "Alright then… but be warned this will be a tough battle and you might get seriously injured or worse. But if this is what you want then make sure you're prepared tomorrow." They all grinned before Issei spoke up.

"Hey don't worry about us; after all we have our own reasons for wanting to fight. For me I want to take care of the one who hurt my younger brother."

That's when Irina spoke up. "For me and Xenovia we were sent here to deal with the threat and retrieve the Excalibur's… unfortunately we failed in that last thing but we can help with the threat." Next to her Xenovia nodded her head as Lance spoke up.

"Well I've already decided to help keep the peace in this town so that's my reason."

Finally Kiba spoke. "As for me I want to get revenge for my friend's un-youthful murder! After that I'll be more youthful than ever!"

_Translation I want revenge for my friends deaths so I can finally move on._ Shaking my head I smiled along with everyone else while we came up with a plan. I could only hope that Chri Kun didn't find out what we were doing. Things could get rough if he did, especially since we didn't want him to get near Cassandra.

When we were finished we split up, and I headed to my room where I found Suki and Fuyo sleeping soundly. They were cuddled up with their tails intertwined, and both were snoring lightly. It was the most adorable sight I had ever seen. I couldn't help but let a megawatt smile form as I entered the room. However before I could close the door someone closed it for me. That's when I saw Christopher with one hand on it while also giving me a rather amused look.

_This can't be good…_ He then clicked his tongue before speaking.

"So… all of you are actually going to go through with this? I knew this would happen eventually, but I didn't think you'd do it so soon. But then again Cass is in the area so I guess there isn't a better time than the present."

_He knows! How did he figure it all out?! We've been so carful around him. Is it because he can read minds now?_ When my thoughts ended I could hear my mate start chuckling. At that point I narrowed my eyes on him before speaking.

"It's not nice to read my mind without asking first Christopher." He stopped chuckling before looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh Shirone… I didn't have to read your mind to know what you were thinking right there. But if you want to know the truth, I knew about this from the moment all of you started planning. You see I notice things, and my people ability is sensing life forces. And when people hide things their life force changes around those who they're hiding from. I also know you all of you very well, for example did you know that your left cat ear twitches when you lie?"

I couldn't help but blink at that before talking again. "Seriously?" He only nodded his head as I understood what he was getting at. "So when I told you that I'd let you handle your sister… you knew I was lying thanks to my ear?" He nodded again as my eye, tails, and ears twitched in annoyance. "And you didn't think to tell me that you knew this whole time because…"

He shrugged before answering me. "I knew that you'd try and do it anyway, plus I find the twitch kind of adorable when you're just teasing me." I began to twitch even more and he started laughing.

"This isn't funny Christopher! Don't you understand that we're trying to protect you from her? That we don't want you to get hurt anymore?! So please… I'm begging you with all of my heart… just stay out of this. For once let us… no let me protect you." There were some tears in my eyes as I finished. Having heard myself bear my heart to him… Christopher had stopped laughing to look at me with tender eyes. In them I saw understanding yet there was still some resilience gleaming. Then gently he wrapped his arms around me tightly before kissing the top of my head. When we parted he gave me a sad smile before giving me his answer.

"Sorry Shirone… but I need to do this, if I don't it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I need to find the truth. I need to find out why my big sister turned into a monster, my caring, loving big sister who wouldn't hurt a fly if she didn't have to. I need to be the one to discover the truth, and also need to know for myself if she's beyond saving." He then kissed me again before I could say anything. That's when I felt something over take my mind and my vision turned black.

When I finally came to I noticed that I was in bed next to Suki and Fuyo. Immediately my eye widened and I jumped out of bed waking up Suki.

"Mama what's wrong?" Looking at her I must've let my worry show because she also became concerned. "Is something wrong with Papa?" Knowing that she'd just figure it out anyway I nodded my head. "Well we should go help him then." She then got up to get dressed out of her white nightgown.

Naturally I had to protest. "No Suki this is really dangerous and I don't want you to risk yourself." Unfortunately it would seem as if she got my mates stubbornness. She showed it by her words as she put on her white dress.

"Sorry Mama but he needs me, Reaper has now fully taken over meanie Fernus. This means he has no one to help reign in his anger, hate, and bloodlust. He needs me to help calm Reaper down." With that logic I couldn't help but sigh in agreement, although I was surprised to hear that Reaper was in control.

_This is bad… I can only imagine what will happen when he fights his sister. No doubt he already took the location from my mind when he put me to sleep. Speaking of which, when all of this is over I'm definitely giving him a stern talking to for that one._

Finally seeing that I had no choice I sighed before turning to Suki. "Alright then, so can you turn into a knife sweetie?" Suki thought for a moment before becoming a spear. I couldn't help but blink at that. "Uh… sweetie that's a spear."

At my statement I heard a giggle in my mind before she replied. _**'I know mama! It's just I've been thinking for a bit. And I do believe a spear would suit you more than anything else. If only because of your… well… your height and weight.**_' I couldn't help but let my eye twitch at that statement. With that I grabbed Suki, along with my belt and real knife before putting them on and walking over to Fuyo.

I then woke her up gently before speaking. "Sorry to wake you sweetheart, but I just need to tell you that I'll be out for a while. But if you need anything you can ask your grandma." Fuyo just nodded her head before yawning cutely and going back to bed. At that I couldn't help but gently scratch behind her ears, and kiss her forehead before leaving.

As I closed the door I quickly made my way to Ulysses who was in his room. I then knocked on it and he eventually answered. Except… he was only wearing his pants.

"Oh hey there what's up you look a bit frantic." You know though it embarrassed me I couldn't help but notice that Ulysses was indeed rather… um well completely ripped.

_Still prefer Christopher's muscles though… wait what am I thinking?! Get it together Shirone!_ So after shaking my head from those thoughts I told him what happened. This got him to slap his forehead before speaking angrily.

"We were too careless! He knew that we'd try something like this from the start, I underestimated him dammit! Alright go tell the others, we need to catch up to him immediately." I nodded my head while he closed his door, then before I knew it all of us were gathered in the front entrance with Ulysses leading the charge. Although we had picked up Ravel and Milly along the way, but no matter what we said they kept telling us that they were coming. So not having enough time to argue we let them tag along.

When we were all gathered Ulysses addressed our little army. "Alright listen up people! Right now our stupid black dragon has gone after the enemy alone. And despite probably being able to destroy all of her little pawns, he still has to deal with Cassandra. Now let's move out and save our idiot!" We all gave a small yell as he opened the door and paused. "Oh crap…" Blinking in confusion I looked past him and ended up agreeing with him.

"Oh crap indeed." Outside standing smug and vicious was Samuel, Valper, a bunch of random fallen angels, and even more random people wearing white cloaks.

Eventually after some starring Valper stepped forward. "Sorry but we can't let you interrupt our ladies family reunion. So in order to stop all uninvited guests, we were sent to stop all of you right here." That's when they all got out a pyramid of fate and crushed them in their hands.

Ulysses' described the situation best. "Oh double crap…" I nodded my head and we all stepped outside, and that's when they all charged us.

_I guess I was right… this was a trap all along, just how did Cassandra predict this much?!_ Growling in anger I got out Suki and parried a random white cloaked person who was using an axe. I then thrusted Suki towards his midsection, and to my surprise I was able to easily spear him through the gut. Liking the new range for my attacks I rushed in. All the while my thoughts turned to my dragon. _Please just stay alive until we get there Christopher!_ That's when Ulysses burned an opponent to ashes before addressing all of us.

"Okay new plan, we'll stay here and deal with these guys. Koneko take Glacial, Issei, and Ophis to go after Christopher. He'll need the back up and I think you have a score to settle with a certain seven tailed Neko." At his words I gained a determined look before nodding my head. Behind me I could see the others smiling determinedly. However before we could make a run for it a few two winged fallen attacked us. However that's when they were engulfed in a familiar power.

"We might as well help I guess." Looking above me I saw Rias and Akeno flying in the air before landing. "I heard a bit about what's going on, all of you should get moving now." I couldn't help but smile and give Rias a quick hug before turning to the others.

"Alright let's get to it, Chri Kun needs our help." With that we ran from the battle field while the others acted as decoys. I personally just hoped that we'd make it in time.

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

**[So we're finally doing this then? About time, we should've just done this a long time ago.]** While I didn't like his tone I actually agreed with Reaper for once.

_I guess so… but first I want answers, after that we can kill her if she can't be saved. And don't argue with me on this! I know that you care for her as well; after all you are me just like Fernus is. _Though he grumbled Reaper didn't disagree with me as we stepped up to the condemned building. Although calling it that was a bit of a mistake, seeing how it looked brand new. Still outside the door was Sui who was looking impatient.

"So you finally arrived? Well I know you already know the way, so you better hurry Lady Cassandra shouldn't be kept waiting. But I have to ask how the bitch is doing. After all I bet missing an eye is disorientating." I growled at the comment before deciding to deal out some justice upon Sui; after all I still didn't like what she did to Fuyo, or what she did to Shirone. So with a single thought, I tossed her into the wall with enough force to send her through it. She coughed out some blood and then I used my power to slam her into the ground.

**[Now that's more like it! Let out all of our anger!]** Shaking my head, I calmed myself from the anger that controlled me. Once I had done so, much to Reaper's annoyance. I entered the building leaving Sui in pain, having absolutely no pity for her. As I walked towards Cassandra's "office" I noticed that no one else was in the building. That didn't really bother me, seeing how I knew Cassandra would send people to attack my home. And although I was slightly worried about my family and friends, I knew they'd be able to handle anything she threw at them. After all they were just expendables that Cassandra had lying around.

Eventually I was right outside the door that led to my sister. _Well… I guess it's finally time to confront my nightmares._ Pushing the door open I saw Cassandra sitting down behind a desk grinning.

"Well… it's nice to finally see you again Chrissyfer.~ I hope you've been enjoying your time since we've last parted?" At her question I thought about everything that has happened since that rainy day. Closing my eyes I remembered finding Milly, being adopted, meeting Shirone, then finding Fuyo and Suki. With the good that had happened, I had to say that in the end… everything was quite good and enjoyable. Full of love, new friends, and even family.

So I smiled politely before answering. "I have actually!~ Thanks for asking." She actually developed a shocked expression at this. Smirking at her face, I quickly disabled all of my seals and tossed a dark spear at her with blinding speed. However like I expected she summoned her sword just as fast and deflected it. It was a beautiful weapon, about three feet long with a six inch handle. The guard was silver and the saber like blade was pure white. However I noticed that the blade was thicker than before, and the back was now colored yellow.

_It would seem as if she really did take Altus' power._ With that thought I decided to take the initiative and use my field spell before she did. Her eyes actually widened even further when I did, and we were both teleported to my pocket dimension. However unlike last time I fought her I didn't feel any fatigue. _Huh I guess all those times I used this for training the others actually paid off._

Across from me Cassandra stood tall and ready. "So… I see that you've improved a great deal since the last time we've fought. Still I have to ask… are you sure you won't join me? I'd be happy to have my adorable baby brother by my side.~ I mean just think about all of the amazing things we could do!" Upon hearing her question I chuckled before giving her my answer with a smile.

"Nope!~ Sorry Cass but I already have people counting on me. People that I love and care about, people who I've made promises to. And as you should know I don't break my promises." She sighed before shrugging with a shake of her head.

"That's too bad… I guess I'll just have to do to you what I did to Altus. But always know that your big sister loves you… no matter what you do alright?"

I smirked at that. "Oh I know… but the same goes for you. Remember that I always love you no matter what path you go down." This actually made her develop a pained expression for a moment. But that moment quickly passed as she took up a fighting stance with her saber out in front of her.

At this point I actually took a breath before trying to remember everything I know about her. _Well no matter what my plan is I can't go easy on her. I guess it's time to get out the big guns. _That's when my scythe appeared in my hands. _Alright this is when we finally let loose and end the nightmare._ Still smiling I looked at Cassandra whose face matched my own. Then taking a step back I launched myself forward, and when I was close enough I slashed at her only for her to block. However to my satisfaction she actually was pushed back a bit so I spoke.

"You know I never understood why you did what you did. After all you were the smartest and kindest of us, not even Glacial could compare to your kindness. So what changed? Was it something Altus said? Was it something to do with your fusing with your dragon?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me back a few feet, but I landed easily enough. But needing to know her answers I kept talking. "So it did have something to do with that… interesting, what exactly did you see?"

Cassandra only growled before charging at me. "Don't worry about it! I'll tell you when you're nothing more than a bloody mess little brother!" Narrowing my eyes I swiped at her as she got close enough to me. However she blocked it easily enough and then twirled around and struck at me. However I just let go of my scythe with my left hand, and blocked her with a dark spear. But I frowned when I saw her sword start cutting through it so I jumped back.

She then held her own hand to me and fired off a photon ray at me. This I didn't even bother with and just moved to the side and sent a gravity ball at her. However instead of moving she sliced it in half.

_Just what I'd expect of her… once again this is a bad match up for me. That sword will cancel out almost all of my spells._ Now despite being in extreme danger, I couldn't help but smile as I felt excitement boil in my veins. _So this is what I feels like? The urge to dominate my enemies… the instinct to kill all those who oppose me. These feelings… they're invigorating. I had cut myself off from this when I rejected Reaper._

**[Thou didst indeed but thou art better now.]**

I wasn't even surprised to hear Fernus. _You're back now? I guess now that I'm doing what he wanted Reaper let you out to talk to me?_

**[That is one of the reasons yes… but we hast both agreed on another matter. We believest that thou hast to finally let myself go. Thou shalt need all the strength thou canst get.] **I frowned as I blocked another one of Cassandra's strikes. But despite not wanting to, I agreed with Fernus, and when I mean I didn't want to… I mean I really didn't want to. I mean he was the one had been with me through everything and anything. And while I was loathed to let him go I knew I needed his strength.

_Alright Fernus… I'll… I'll miss you._

**[Do not mourn for me… for I art thou and thou art I. Two halves of the same whole.]** When he finished speaking I jumped back from my sister and closed my eyes. For a few moments I felt complete calm, but that was for a few moments before I felt a piece of me just click. That's when all of the Black Dragon's memories assaulted my mind. And let me tell you… having millions of years worth of knowledge crammed into your head isn't fun.

"Argh!" I couldn't help but clutch my head in pain and drop to my knees. This caused my sister to pause in her assault. Having not expected such a thing to randomly happen. However as soon as the pain started it vanished, leaving me breathing heavily on my hands and knees.

That's when I heard Cassandra's voice. "Now that was surprising, not really how I pictured this ending. But still this is a fight so I'll end this right now." At her words I couldn't help but read her mind. _"To bad though I was expecting much more. Oh well at least I'll finally have the black dragon back under my control, now a simple decapitation should do it."_ I then smirked as she slashed at my neck. Then just by raising my arm I blocked her sword. There was a clang as I smiled evilly at her. "What did you-" She never finished as I sent a wave of pure gravity at her.

This knocked her back and sent her skidding across the ground. I then stood up and laughed, for at this point I could just feel the knowledge and power of the original dragon leaving a mark on me. I then stopped laughing and just turned to my sister lazily before speaking.

"Well that was unpleasant... but what can you do. I mean a few million years of knowledge would do that to anyone. I now fill quite stiff with a third of my full power unbound. I hope that you will provide good exercise for me?" As she looked at me I continued to read her mind.

"_W__hat is going on here, before we were even if I was holding back. But this… this is something different, and his eyes. Before they were red, now they have thick black outlining every small detail… this is… this is… __**This is quite interesting."**_ At her sudden change in tone I couldn't help but let my eyes widen.

_What was that? It sounded… familiar somehow. Something from my old memories, like a feeling of dread at the back of my head._ Shaking my head I lifted up my scythe over my right shoulder before speaking again.

"So… are you going to tell me now why you did what you did? Or do I have to cut off more pieces of your soul first? Because either way… it will suit me just fine." That's when my smile vanished as Cassandra started laughing. It started out small but I then grew until she was almost falling over. It was disturbing so I took a few steps back unconsciously.

**[What is that crazy women doing now?]** I had no answer for Reaper especially when she charged at me.

However as I blocked her attack I felt her true strength as she spoke. "Interesting! So very interesting little dragon, but tell me… is this all that you can do Black Dragon?! I hope it isn't! So please… entertain me further!" My eyes widened as I felt the ground underneath me crack and shake, however as it popped up in a spike I jumped off it. I then felt the hair on my neck stand up as I landed. So acting quickly I rolled to the side as a white lightning bolt hit the area I was just at. "Come on you need to fight back eventually! Running away won't help you win.~ So show me what you got!"

I frowned as I stood back up. _That's not Cassandra! Her speech pattern has completely changed._

**[Who cares? Kill her and rip out her soul that'll tell us what's wrong!]** I gritted my teeth because while we were working together, we still had different ideas about this fight.

_Not until I know there's no hope for her, but if there isn't I promise you we'll eviscerate her._

**[We better!]** With that argument ended I focused my energy, and thought upon some of the new spells I now had. I found one that brought a blood thirsty smirk to my face. Then with a single thought I used it.

_Diminish!_ Cassandra glowed black as her eyes widened. Using this as a distraction, I brought up my scythe and jumped towards her. You see diminish temporarily curses an opponent with weakened strength. So with the intent to get her to move I took a swipe at her neck. My idea worked as she ducked below it. I then quickly read her mind and found out what she was going to do next.

So as she slashed upwards at me, I twisted my body to the right and used the back spike of my scythe to try and stab her. However she was able to quickly move out of the way. Then pointing her hand to the sky she summoned a meteor to slam into me. Grinning I flipped my scythe around and cut it in half. As it flew by me I used the left half as a spring board to launch myself at Cassandra. It was then that I knew I had her, because her eyes widened in shock as I slashed at her.

"This is over!" However I was wrong as she smiled, and easily moved to my left avoiding the blade of my scythe. Then she brought her sword up and ran me through my stomach. I couldn't believe it; the way she moved was too fast to be natural. Plus she got though my enhanced body and coat even with diminish activated. She then kicked me off her sword, sending me sliding on the ground leaving a trail of blood behind.

As my sister walked over to me she also taunted me. "So is that all? How disappointing! I expected more Black Dragon. Still I guess you put up a decent enough fight, but this is the end for you. In a way I almost feel bad, especially since after this I'll be going after your loved ones." Cassandra then laughed a bit while I struggled to get up. "Kukuku… or maybe I'll let you live and make you watch as I tear them all apart. Oh what marvelous expressions that you'd have!~" She then kicked me sending me flying into the water surrounding the island.

"Won't that be fun?! Especially as you hear the screams of your girlfriend, and your daughters as I tear off their ears and tails before killing them. Or maybe your new mother as I rip out her heart? Or maybe the fallen angel girl Milly? I'm sure I can put her wings on display somewhere. Either way I'll torture them before killing them, what do you think of that Black Dragon?" It was then as I dragged myself out of the water that I started laughing. "Oh? Has someone finally lost it? Good I want to fight you at your-" I cut her off as I pointed my finger right underneath her.

"Black hole…" I said it calmly as her eyes widened and she was sucked into a black hole right underneath her. However I couldn't keep it up forever, so I ended the spell causing it to explode outward making Cassandra hit the ceiling of the cave. She then fell back down creating a crater and coughing out blood. Breathing heavily from both my spell and wound. I slowly got to my feet and used a something a bit different on myself. Relaxing as my wound healed I straightened up and looked towards her. Watching as my sister slowly shook off being crushed by a gravitational singularity. It was here that I finally made a decision on what to do with her.

"You know… I wanted to see if I could save you but I guess not. No instead you decided to threaten my loved ones in the worse way possible. Although I will admit that this situation is funny in an ironic sort of way. If only since we both know that you only said that to rile me up. The ironic part is that you succeeded and now I believe it's time to end this." I then took off my necklace and crushed my crystal. When I was fully transformed, I let out a roar before flying up and out of the whole in the ceiling.

Outside it was a sea of pure black water with the sun high in the sky. However I knew there was a limit to how high and far I could fly. But that didn't matter; I was going to end this with claws and teeth.

So with patience I waited, eventually I was rewarded when I saw Cassandra fly out in her own dragon form. It was as large as mine, only it had white and grey scales and no spiky goatee. Her head was also a bit narrower and longer. She also didn't have any horns. But the main difference was the four wings she had. The same wings I saw each time one of her followers used a pyramid of fate.

In my head I could feel myself slipping to Reaper's undying anger and hate. And for once… I didn't care… so I opened my great maw and breathed out a breath of pure black flames at my sister. In return she breathed out white flames to counter them. They collided between us and created an explosion of grey dust. However undaunted I flew through the smoke and rammed my shoulder into her. I then twisted my neck and bit into Cassandra's own making her roar out in pain.

As I tore at her throat, she managed to start clawing at me as our wings flapped to keep us airborne. However despite the pain I only bit into her harder. I then let out my shadow breath trying to end this quickly. However using her special magic Cassandra must've teleported away. Seeing this I quickly cut off my breath to save energy. That's when I felt a huge weight slam into me from above.

It was Cassandra, and she returned what I did to her in kind as she bit into my own neck. Now I was the one desperately trying to shake her off. Thankfully I was more successful as I sent out a large surge of gravity around me. This knocked her off me and sent her flying but she very quickly regained her bearings. We then both just stared at each other before healing our respective wounds. Although she used her recovery spell as I instead used the same power I used to heal my stab wound.

This was based off my time magic and basically I just reversed all the damage done to me. _This is the true power of time manipulation; I wonder what else I can do with it?_ With that thought I began to attack again, only this time I attacked her with magic by creating dozens of dark spears around me. Then with a mental command I sent them at my evil sister before flying towards her myself. As expected she was able to counter me by just using her so called holy flames.

**[KILL HER]** With Reapers voice in my head yelling out in bloodlust, I instinctually sped up my time. This let me quickly make my way in front of her. That's when I flipped over her back and slashed at her. She roared in pain much to my delight as blood squirted out of the large gashes I created. Then once more facing forward I latched onto her tail with my jaws. Inside my mouth could taste blood and felt bones snapping. But for some reason it brought me glee to wound her. It brought me glee to injure another dragon like this.

I then flew towards the ocean dragging her with me, and when we were close enough I whipped her towards the black water and let go. This made her splash into it. I could only smirk with glee as she was swallowed whole by the black waters. You see… every pocket dimension of the dragons had something that only they could thrive in. My ocean was much like my own scythe, it dissolves your soul. Only this was a much more painful and slower process. But unlike anyone else I could actually dive into it unharmed. Just how the cold in Glacial's world didn't affect her in the slightest.

After a few moments had passed, and she didn't come back up I roared into the sky in victory. _It's over! It's finally over! I have won!_ However that's when things went wrong. My sister came splashing out of the black waters, only this time… her scales were orange red and she had red bony spikes coming out of her body. She was still bleeding however, but this time her blood was now purple in color.

However before I could contemplate this any further, she appeared right in front of me. She then quickly turned around and smacked me with her tail. In pain I couldn't right myself as I was sent towards the island, and crashed painfully into the side of it. But before I could recover she was on me with her left paw on my head.

**"So… tell me Black Dragon… how much pain can you endure?"** She then breathed golden flames on me as I roared out in agony.

* * *

**The black dragon the White cat**

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. But I still didn't feel as if I was moving fast enough. But despite my sense of urgency, when we made it to the building we knew Cassandra was in. I couldn't help but stop as we saw Sui sitting up against the door. There was some blood on her and I knew that it was her own. I also knew that she wasn't in any condition to fight us. So I got out my knife and approached her.

"So it would seem as if Christopher beat you up pretty badly, although I don't know why he let you live like this."

She looked up at me and growled before speaking. "If I had to guess bitch, he wanted me to suffer before I died. Out of everyone who follows Lady Cassandra he hates me the most." Although I didn't quite believe that my mate would just leave her here to suffer. I knew that what she said was true. Still I couldn't help but snort before making a retort.

"Gee… I wonder why he hates you the most. Maybe because you hurt our darling Fuyo? Or maybe because you took my eye? Or even a combination of both perhaps?" I then knelt down to her level and put my knife to her throat. "But that's all in the past now, because I think it's time to end you." I was about to just slit her throat and be done with it when Suki spoke to me.

'_**Mama don't do this! It'll only make you as bad as she is if you killed her like this!' **_That got me to pause what I was doing before speaking to Suki.

_Does that really matter? If we don't do this she'll only come back to hurt us later. Sorry but she deserves this Suki._

'_**No not like this at least, besides if you kill her now while she's beaten and battered. Then you won't be able to prove to her that you're stronger! In both body, heart, and mind! You need to show her that one can gain strength while protecting others. Plus I don't want to see you become a murderer Mama. And I don't think Papa or Fuyo would like this either!'**_

Upon hearing her words I gritted my teeth and was about to do it anyways. However in the end my conscience kicked in making me sigh. I then put my knife away and stood up, however my eye twitched as Sui taunted me.

"Oh is that all? I thought you wanted me dead, but I guess you're too much of a coward to kill me bi-" I had enough of her insulting talk, and interrupted her by kicking her in the head. This knocked her out as I talked to Suki again.

_Well it seems as if you won Suki. Also sorry that you had to see me like that sweetie. I just… I just was furious about all the things she has done._ She giggled before replying to me.

'_**Don't worry Mama; in the end you didn't do it. So that makes you a much better person! So I'm just glad that I have an awesome Mama like yourself!~'**_ I couldn't help but smile before becoming serious again and turning to the others.

"Alright Chris is probably fighting Cassandra right now. So we need to get in there and…" I was cut off as the building exploded outward. As I put my arms over my head to protect myself from the debris, I saw a large black dragon come out of the newly made hole. Eyes widening I could only watch in horror as it landed over a dozen meters behind us.

It didn't take a genius to know who it was. "Christopher!" In panic I ran over to him as the others followed after me. Running to his head I quickly hugged it as I looked his body over. There were horrible burns and there were large gashes all along his scaly sides. There was also large holes just oozing blood. His wings were also badly torn and more blood was dripping from them. Finally he was just missing large patches of scales everywhere.

He was literally bleeding all over and his blood burned as I touched it. But I couldn't bring myself to care or even acknowledge that. Even as the blood soaked through my socks and shoes. But as I looked back at his head I saw that his eye was still opened. However it was slowly closing as he made a whining noise in pain. Running up next to me Glacial frowned worriedly before getting to work.

She then spoke up in frustration as she started healing him. "Christopher you should've waited for us! Seriously why can't you let your loved ones fight for you for once! We all knew this would happen if you fought Cassandra!" As I continued hugging him he eventually spoke.

"She's… she's not…. Cass… it's… it's….." He then fell unconscious before he could finish what he was saying. However that didn't mean that it didn't confuse us.

Eventually Ophis spoke up. "What does he mean by she's not Cass?" The rest of us could only shake our heads until we heard a loud roar from where the building was. Turning around we saw a strange orange red colored dragon. It was covered in orange spikes and in its eye sockets were four squishy black eyes. It also had four strange wings that were a combination of a bat's and bird's wing.

However that's when Glacial said something worrisome. "It… it looks similar to Lavos!" I turned to her in shock before speaking.

"Wait that means that it was the time devourer that made Cassandra go insane?!" Glacial nodded her head. "But how?! Why is it here, and how did it corrupt her?!"

Glacial narrowed her eyes on Lavos before answering me. "I'm not sure how it got here, but the corruption is easy enough to answer. After all… it was able to get to the original dragon god, so why not just a piece of it? It just happened to be poor Cassandra. I also don't think Christopher's attack on her helped, remember his scythe slice's at someone's soul. This means more than likely Lavos' own soul probably filled in the gaps. Now look at her… she doesn't even look like her old self anymore."

She then finished healing all of Chris' worst wounds, before taking a step towards the corrupted white dragon. For a while she just stared and the other stared back at her. But after that brief moment, the dragon roared what seemed like a laugh before a bright white light encompassed it. The light than shrank before it revealed Cassandra in human form. Only this time her eyes were yellow with black sclera.

She then spoke to Glacial with condescension. **"You know… I wasn't expecting one of the weaker dragons… but I guess it doesn't matter too much. After all I owe each and every one of you quite a bit of payback for what you did to me in the past. But I wanted to make all of you suffer first! But I suppose you all must be wondering how I'm here? Well it's simple… you see before I died, I attached a small piece of my soul to the white dragon. I then suppressed her real white dragon and had her fuse with me. After that it was simple to start slowly taking control, although it was sped up when pieces of her soul were cut off."**

Lavos then turned to Chris with a smirk. **"I have to thank him for that. Now there is only the original mind of the white dragon and a tiny piece of her soul left. But they're no longer enough to stop me, especially now that I've taken the yellow dragon's power for my own."** She then looked at me and licked her lips. **"But I am grateful to you for bringing me a few snacks."** I glared at her as she jumped off the destroyed building and walked over to us.

That's when Glacial sprung into action and threw what looked like a knife at Lavos. However it was deflected easily by a white and yellow saber. Thankfully that was enough get her talking again. Once again giving us a bit more time to think.

**"I knew that your weapon wasn't just a simple gun!~ Oh this is just great! Just perhaps this might be more interesting than I first thought."** She then charged at us as I got out Suki holding her spear form in two hands. However my eye widened as I saw her completely disappear only to have her reappear in front of Glacial. I saw the Blue dragonesses eyes widen before Lavos kicked her; the kick was accompanied with the sounds of breaking bones as she was sent flying away.

Issei then attacked her exposed back, but Lavos only struck at him lightly with the back of her fist. There was a brief pause as she hit his forehead, but then his eyes bled and he spat out blood before being launched backwards. That's when she turned to me and disappeared again. However using my hearing I struck behind me with Suki, only for her to block my arm. But while it was a simple block I felt my arm break and Suki go flying out of my hands.

Gritting my teeth I was about to attack again when she hit me in the stomach. I coughed out blood and doubled over but she then grabbed my hair and pulled me up. She then let go to grab my chin, while she licked my neck cleaning the blood dripping down it.

**"You really do taste delicious.~ I'll make sure to savor you as-"** She was cut off as a black ball of energy slammed into her. This made her let go of me while she was pushed back. I breathed heavily before turning to my savior.

"Thanks' Ophis I really thought I was a goner that time." My almost niece smiled at me before turning to Lavos. Her face then hardened in hatred as Lavos looked at her and laughed. It was disturbing especially seeing how she didn't seem hurt at all. Although her arm was twisted backwards, but I could only cover my mouth as her arm fixed itself. It sounded painful and just looked disgusting as blood spun everywhere.

Ophis however only spoke in cold anger. "You know… I don't like it when people threaten my family. You see it kind of ticks me off when people do that." Lavos only laughed before speaking haughtily.

**"Sorry but that isn't my fault you chose these people as your family. They're so weak and pathetic, you could do so much better infinity dragon."** Ophis narrowed her eyes at the mention of her title. Lavos noticed and taunted her more. **"Oh yes I know who you are, but that doesn't change a thing about this fight. I'll devour you and the other dragons! After that I will devour all other life on this planet! It'll be just like the good old days! I've already done it once before in another timeline! I can do it again on this world!"** That's when she attacked Ophis with the same blinding speed that she used on the rest of us.

However Ophis just stood there calmly as she created a few tendrils of energy around her. Then when Lavos appeared to try and cut her head off Ophis struck as well. Sword met dark energy and pushed against each other. Neither one gave in although I saw that Ophis was struggling to keep it up. Eventually Lavos jumped back before attacking in a quick flurry of strikes. Each one was blocked by more of Ophis' energy tendrils.

But Ophis seemed to have some trouble keeping up. Gritting my teeth I slowly stood up, and picked up my knife before running at our enemy. When I was close enough I slashed at her back. But much to my surprise it broke on her and shards went everywhere. However that's when she turned around with her left hand facing my middle.

**"It's rude to attack someone when their back is turned.~ You must be punished!"** She then fired a point blank photon ray at me. The next thing I knew was that I was on my back looking at the sky. I also felt something wet starting to coat my stomach. So reaching down I felt it before bringing my left hand to my face. On it was blood, that's when my vision swam for the second time that day and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black: Shirone**

**White, Yellow: Lavos**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**White: Valper**

**Black: Suki**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**?: Samuel**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: White/Lavos First, Ophis second, Black third, Red fourth, Blue fifth, Green sixth**

* * *

**Slayer: And there we have it. Hopefully it was worth the wait. But this was a pretty heavy chapter.**

**Judan: I'm going to miss Fernus…**

**Argentum: Yeah he was fun to break the forth wall with.**

**Shirone: At least I wasn't violated this time…**

**Christopher: Yeah I feel a lot better about that.**

**Shirone: And you're finally letting your dragon self out. And a lot more clearly than last time.**

**Christopher: Yeah it wasn't as obvious before.**

**Glacial: I still got one shot though…**

**Argentum: What did you expect? You were taken off guard.**

**Sui: At least you weren't beaten up even more than last time. I mean seriously? Pushed through a wall! That stuff hurts!**

**Shadow: I'm sorry my love. I'll make sure to get you some ice-cream later.**

**Sui: Oh you're so sweet.~**

**Lavos: Okay…**

**Cassandra: Yeah this is sort of weird still.**

**Christopher: Yeah…**

**Slayer: Alright then I think that about wraps this up again. So would you like the honor once more Lavos?**

**Lavos: Certainly! Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Shadow: Yea! I got one more line this time!**

**Argentum: And you just did that to get it right?**

**Shadow: HA! Yep and I got another line right here!**

**Slayer: Just shut up…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Slayer: Alright only two more chapters left before we start updating the void emperor.**

**Judan: Finally! I can't wait to get back to my story!**

**Argentum: Personally I'm a fan of the Adventures and TOTDG. But whatever.**

**Slayer: Yeah but you're not even in any of them.**

**Argentum: At least not yet…**

**Judan: What do you mean by that?**

**Argentum: Oh nothing.**

**Shadow: Ugh… look there's not too much to really talk about here so let's just move on shall we?**

**Modaga: Oh don't be like that!~ There is still soo much youth in these stories!**

**Shadow: Please… please someone just kill me.**

**Slayer: I would like to but we aren't quite to the part in any story where you die.**

**Shadow: Wait what?**

**Slayer: Nothing.**

**Judan: Wait you're planning on-**

**Slayer: Hey Modaga how would you like to end this?**

**Modaga: Yes That Would Be Youthful! Now then we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Anything else belongs to their respective owners, now without further ado…**

**Slayer/Modaga: Here's the story!**

**Argentum: No really are yo-**

**Slayer: Silence for as I am god I shall start the story!**

**Judan: Wait just a min-**

**Transmission terminated**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Reaper/Siena**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

"**Hello"= Lavos**

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Wait I is a Divine what Now?

_**The Purple Enchanter**_

* * *

Looking forward I faced off against Samuel once more. I had out Shiro Kage and was thinking about how the last fight I had with him went. It was an outright loss and he had even hurt me emotionally. Because of that I had attacked Koneko, or should I say Shirone? Just thinking of what I had done makes my chest well up with guilt. But taking a long breath I looked up at my nemesis.

_That doesn't matter anymore, for today I'll prove that I am strong._ So with a breath I yelled out to my opponent.

"Samuel this time you're going down!" He seemed to smirk but it was hard to tell since his face was basically a metal skull. _Just what is he anyways?_ Shaking my head I didn't allow him to reply, and just summoned a few of my shadow tags. That's when I sent them out at him and our fight began once more. Only this time I knew what to expect and had a reason an even stronger reason to win.

As expected of the spear make user he blocked them all, however my plan was to beat him with smarts anyways. After all last time I tried beating him in a battle of skill and power. And while he did "cheat" I still wouldn't have beat him, he was just too strong. However this time I had experimented with my sacred gear and increased my arsenal. This time around all I had to do was hit his shadow with one of my tags, and it was game over.

However as I saw him create five spear wyrms I quickly realized it wasn't going to be easy. So taking a breath I dispelled Shiro Kage and created two new swords. One was a black bladed katana, the other a white bladed one. Just in time to as one of the wyrm's struck at me, in return I held up the white one and an energy shield formed to block it.

However despite being able to block the wyrm I was still pushed back. Eventually it pulled back and I smirked, that's when I slashed at it with my black katana. As soon as it connected the thing fell apart before disappearing. Looking over at Samuel I saw that his jaw was slack with shock. But I wasn't about to let him recover and summoned shadow tags where his shadow stood, and where the shadows of the wyrms were. Then with a small mental command I launched them.

With that he and his metal monsters froze, as the tags embedded themselves in their shadows. Seizing my chance I charged at him, but before I got close enough he summoned more spears and mentally tossed them at me. Scowling I just either used my white katana to shield myself, or hit them with my black. Either way worked and I saw all of the spears Samuel used against become useless. Unfortunately my luck ended as he created more wyrm constructs to attack me.

As I defended myself from two of them another took care of my shadow tags. This allowed the other wyrms to attack me again, as Samuel jumped onto one of them. Gritting my teeth as ten of them surrounded me, I saw them open their "mouths" and white light came out. Knowing what was about to happen next thanks to Milly, I created a ring of white katanas around me.

Just in time to as they all fired at me. However when they finished my swords were cracked but otherwise good. But I was breathing heavily; reinforcing my barrier swords like that was hard work.

"I must admit that your mastery over your sacred gear is far greater than it once was. But do you think leftovers like yourself can truly beat me?" Looking up at Samuel I tried not to let his words get to me. So instead of answering I just tossed a guard-less two edged sword at him. He moved his head, but he must've noticed something about the sword as he spoke to me.

"That sword… it felt like a reapers scythe. I see that you decided the best way to kill me would be to cut my soul into ribbons. I see that you're taking after a certain black dragon. Smart but you have to hit me for your plan to work. But now that you've gotten serious and met the minimum requirements… I guess I can finally get serious against you. Balance breaker…" The moment those words came out of his mouth, my eyes widened as all the wyrms disappeared and he landed on the ground.

A spear replaced them in his right hand; however it seemed quite normal looking to me. It was six feet long and it looked like the handle was made of wood. The head however was sharp and made of a long piece of steel.

It really confused me because it was just too plain looking. Unfortunately before I had a chance to observe it further he charged me. So gritting my teeth I raised my shield katana but somehow the spear slipped right through it. My eyes widened in shock as I jumped to the side, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and he grazed my left side. As the pain settled in I struck out with my black katana, only for it to shatter as he blocked it with his spear. At that point I started to feel fear again as I jumped back.

It must've shown as well for he mocked me again. "It would seem as if your boast from before was just words. You're shaking right now because you put a lot of thought into that blade. Even I have to admit it was quite formidable; it was able to not only destroy metal. But also disrupt a sacred gears power. Which was how you destroyed my wyrm constructs. However with this spear I can do literally anything I want. Now I'm sure you can get the picture about what's going to happen to you."

It was at this point that much to my own shame I started to feel rather helpless. With that single spear of his he could theoretically counter any sword I create. Even my shadow tags were useless now.

Feeling a shadow over me I looked up to see Samuel right in front of me. Though surprised I instinctively took a swing at him with my remaining katana. He only moved his spear into the path of my blade causing it to shatter on contact. He then swung the bottom end of his spear at me hitting me in the face. I was sent flying back and landed on my side as I grabbed my right cheek.

It stung but I knew I had to ignore that. _There's got to be a way for me to turn this around!_ While I was racking my brain for an idea, I saw Samuel stab his spear into the ground. Then before I knew it a spear was sent right through my bowels. But what's more it felt as if it was melting my insides. The pain was excruciating and I screamed as steam came up from my wound. After a few seconds he withdrew the spear from the ground, and the one in my stomach followed it.

There were some tears from the pain coming from my eyes, and it hurt to breathe. _Just what in the hell did he do to me?!_ With that thought I ignored the pain with gritted teeth, and created a long silver katana. Then with terrible pain I got up using it as a crutch, all the while I held my wound with my left arm. When I looked down at it my eyes widened with horror. The area around my dress was burnt, and there were some black pieces of flesh in the wound. _He literally burned me…_

"Ha! You should see your horrified face!" Looking up at him I took a step back as he was right in my face. But before I could think of doing anything else he thrusted his spear into my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I couldn't help but scream again as I felt the same burning feeling as before. But it became even worse as he started moving the spear around. At that point I couldn't help but collapse to my knees in pain. I would've even fallen on my face but his spear was holding me up. But what he did next was truly horrifying, because he put his hand on my sternum and somehow made it go inside me.

He then moved it and I felt something enclose around my heart and squeeze. I couldn't help but scream louder than I've ever screamed, the pain was so bad that tears were streaming down my face until I felt him let go and speak to me.

"You know this is what I meant when I said my spear could allow me to do anything. With this I have one of the ultimate balance breakers. Now then I guess the only thing left for me to do is finish you." He started squeezing again making my vision start fading, until I heard a much welcomed voice.

"Get away from my baby sister!" Though I was barely conscious, I turned along with Samuel to see my brother sending a flying kick at him. The kick connected sending Samuel across the lawn, however he was still holding his spear and it tore out of my shoulder. It hurt… quite a lot… but as I slumped forward in pain Juda caught me. "Mega heal!" With those words I felt myself reviving as my wounds knitted themselves together.

My breathing returned to normal and I even felt my energy return. It was a new spell but I couldn't acknowledge it, instead I started crying in shame. Because in the end I still wasn't strong enough to deal with Samuel. No he had completely demolished me. The very moment he entered balance breaker the fight was over. Eventually I felt myself being lifted up as Juda hugged me to his chest.

"I can tell what's going through your head, and you really shouldn't be thinking like that. For now just be happy that you're alive. And remember that I'm always here for you. After all I'm just happy that you're alive right now." With those words I snuggled deeper into his embrace though I was still crying. But as I remembered the last conversation I had with him guilt started eating at me.

So with a hoarse voice I apologized. "Juda… I'm so, so sorry for saying what I did during that fight I had with Shirone. I was frustrated, jealous, angry, and also scared. But that still doesn't excuse the way I treated you. You of all people certainly didn't deserve that." Juda didn't say anything only hugged me tighter, but that was all I needed. I knew he had forgiven me, but alas this touching moment wasn't to last as Samuel spoke up.

"Ugh… you have quite the kick don't you?" Looking back we saw Samuel standing up, except his jaw was cracked and was barely hanging onto its upper part. "You broke my jaw, but I guess you don't really care. However you've just made a big mistake… you see… now you've pissed me off!" His sudden shift in personality scared me. "I'll bring you to your knees! Then I'll force you to watch as I torture the one you love most!" At his words I couldn't help but try to get deeper into my brothers embrace. Because as he yelled his jaw fixed itself and fire appeared in his empty sockets.

It was then that I felt true fear… I'd never felt something like this before. It was as if Samuel was a man who broke free from the pits of hell. Though it was a guess, something told me that I wasn't wrong as fire encompassed his entire body. It was so hot that I felt extreme heat even thirty feet away from him.

Though it made me wonder why he was scared of Sera, I mean Glacial was understandable. But Sera didn't seem nearly as strong as he was; it also made me wonder why he didn't use his full strength against the others. Unfortunately I couldn't think further as he seemed to teleport in front of us. But that's when something unexpected happen. A strange line of some sort, latched onto his arm as he was bringing back his spear.

Something than tugged on it hard enough to pull him back, and toss him back onto the ground. Looking at the source of it, I saw the line attached to some strange chameleon looking gauntlet. Looking at the person who was using it however made me yell out in surprise.

"Saji?!" Yep it was Saji Genshirou though I had no idea why he was here, although he did look ruffled up and extremely annoyed.

But as he turned to me, he yelled in frustration. "What the hell is going on?! I finally drag myself back here intent on beating the ever living crap out of Christopher, Issei, and Kiba. But instead I find all of you under attack!" It was then that I realized something.

_Wait didn't he go with Chris yesterday to track down the enemy? Why didn't he come back with them?_ As I pondered on that thought, the "tongue" of the chameleon on Saji's hand glowed and Samuel's fire seemed to weaken a bit. Seeing this as his chance Juda put me down before charging Samuel. Looking between the charging angry older brother of a dragon, and also the strange blonde guy who was stealing his power Samuel looked very conflicted.

Or at least as conflicted as a metal skeleton skull could be I guess. But he somehow kept his cool as he cut the line with his spear and thrusted it at Juda. My brother however dodged the attack with ease and punched him in the jaw. It was strong enough to send him flying back and break it again. But Juda wasn't done, and with movement faster than the wind. He grabbed Samuel's left arm, the same arm he held his spear in. Then with his elbow he literally snapped his forearm right off, thus it fell to the ground uselessly. It was a brutal display that once again reminded me that my brother was in fact a dragon.

This time it as was Samuel's turn to scream in agony, but it didn't last long as Juda grabbed his skull, and smashed it as hard as he possibly could into the dirt. Following up on his attack Juda slammed his foot onto skeleton's back, and I winced as I heard a crack. But my eyes widened as my brother lifted his foot again, and made wind surround it. With that he slammed it back down on Samuel, creating an enormous crater which Saji scrambled away from.

Eventually my brother took a deep breath, and jumped out of the crater as I walked up to it. However I couldn't help but scowl as Samuel slowly got up, although I could see that his metal skeleton was barely holding itself together. Pieces of metal bone were falling off, and he barely had any of his skull left after the brutal attack.

But what he said next did amuse me. "It would seem as if I learneded a valuable lesson!" He was speaking deliriously with his right index finger held up as if to make a point. "Never… ever… ever… hurt and or threatenive a dragon's younger sister. It will only end badly for you! Hahaha…. haha… ha… screw this crap I'm out." Out of his ruined pocket he got out a familiar white orb and threw it at his feet. Like before there was a bright light and then he was gone.

But I couldn't help but feel rather disappointed. After all my brother dealt with him with absolute ease. In the end I sighed and leaned into my brother as Saji approached us. He seemed confused and annoyed, well mostly annoyed actually.

"So… where's everyone else? I see Kiba over there fighting that Valper guy, but Issei and Chris are nowhere to be seen. Also… who's idea was it to just leave me in rubble?!" I would've honestly answered him with an I don't know. But a "six" winged fallen tossed a light spear at us and we had to dodge.

Turning to him after tossing a sword at the fallen I spoke. "Sorry but we don't have much time to answer your questions. We'll do so after this whole thing is over." Again he looked extremely annoyed but he nodded his head. That's when we felt a strange spike in power; it actually felt similar to Sera except it felt both holy and demonic. Following the feeling we saw Kiba holding onto a new sword. One side was black, and the other was white. The handle and guard were also wrapped in gold wiring. There were even glowing red symbols going up the length of the blade.

_Just what is that thing?_

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

_**The Red Dragon (Five minutes earlier)**_

* * *

_This entire situation has gone from bad to worse! I blame you little bro!_ With that thought I twirled my spear around and stabbed another fallen. Pulling it out, I stabbed another as the one from before tuned to ashes. Again I pulled it out and looked at the others trying to get the drop on me. Although this time I saw a few of them look quite hesitant to attack me. _It's about time! I've been killing dozens of them and their friends! Hmm… maybe they need a bit of… incentive.~_

I couldn't help but smirk evilly at that thought. "You know if you want to live I suggest running, because trust me that although death is instant. You will feel unimaginable pain in that instant. After all… you are being burned from the inside out. Not that I know what it's like to be burned… I can only imagine how painful that is." That got a bunch of them to back off and fly away in fear; however some had stayed with grim expressions.

_Huh, I guess these guys are the religious zealots of the group._ Despite that thought I didn't really care and just charged through them, stabbing, slicing, and hacking away at them. Ironically it wasn't too bloody, if only because they were all quickly incinerated. Limbs were everywhere and ashes flew off into the wind. At last I had a small breather and looked around.

I could see that Rias, Akeno, and Ravel were doing fine although they seemed to be tiring. Keno seemed to have that Samuel skeleton guy under control. Juda was just a whirlwind of death. No really… he was literally making a whirlwind of razor sharp winds around him. I also saw Milly doing just fine much to my relief, although she wasn't killing anyone. Finally there was Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina who were attacking that Valper guy. However the way Kiba was going about it made me worry about him.

_It looks as if he's letting his anger get the best of him. That's no way to fight, especially a guy like that._ In light of those thoughts I sighed before making my way over to them. _I guess that I might as well lend them a hand. But what's that sword Xenovia's using?_

In her hands was a sword different from the one Chris gave her. Although I say sword… it kind of looked like half of a scissor blade. The back of the blade was dark blue and the guard was gold in color along with the blade. The handle though was black. The blade ended in a thin tip, but had a large rounded area near the handle followed by a triangular point. I eventually concluded that this was Durandal, but Valper seemed to not care about it or him as we've learned.

Once I was a few feet behind them Kiba charged forward only to be knocked back. Valper had raised his hand and sent a wave of pure force at him. It wasn't anything special though, he was just using raw energy as an attack. Luckily I was able to stretch out my right arm and catch Kiba. He blinked for a couple of seconds before looking up at me.

"Oh Ulysses, thank you for that youthful rescue." My eyes twitched and I pulled my arm back dropping him on his back. "Ow…" Shaking my head I turned back to Valper who was smiling.

"So a dragon god comes to grace me with his presence. I must admit I am grateful, after all I can only have so much entertainment from children." At his words Xenovia growled while Irina frowned, Kiba on the other hand just got up and glared at him. "Such hateful gazes, now what have I done to make all of you so angry?"

Kiba was the first to respond. "What you've done… What you've done?! You ask that yet you're the one who killed all my friends during your sick and un-youthful experiments!"

Valper scoffed before retorting. "Sick and… wait un-youthful?" He seemed genuinely confused by Kiba's statement. Eventually he looked at Xenovia and Irina who shook their heads.

When he looked at me I just shrugged as he continued. "Ignoring that statement… I will say that for my goal there was nothing that I wouldn't… no… couldn't do. Though now I understand why you seem so familiar. What an amusing scenario, a survivor of my old work becomes a devil. Such delicious irony since I was trying to get you all to the point where you could use a holy sword. But I guess I must thank you, for my work was completed, and I found a way to let others use such weapons. But now I've gone beyond that! Behold the first holy sword created by man!"

Holding out both hands light shown from them making us look away. When it finally died down we all looked to see Valper holding a sword. It was a long two edged sword colored snow white. The handle was eight inches long and was wrapped in black leather, although a silver metal ring divided it in the middle. The pummel was a silver circle with a star in the center on both sides. Finally the guard was five inches across and rounded towards the users hands.

I could personally tell that while it wasn't as strong as Suki, the sword held a very special power. Although for some reason I could feel an air of depression from it. While whether the others noticed it I had no idea. But as Valper brandished it about I could see space rippling a bit as it moved. In that moment I understood how he created it.

_It must've been a combination of his holy sword research, and Cassandra's pyramid "gift" research that created that thing._ Taking a deep breath I raised my spear and waited as he continued talking.

"So… how do you like it? This beauty is called Ex-requiem, a sword which can cut through space and redirect magic. Sure it's not as strong as Caliburn or the original Excalibur, but he'll do for now, after all I haven't completed my research yet. For that I need the edged enchanter and Excalibur, or a sword of equal power." He then looked at Kiba with a smirk. "A marvelous creation is it not? Truly without you and the other children I would've never have made it this far."

As Kiba glared at him in disgust and hate Valper dug around in his robe. Eventually he produced a strange golden crystal shard. For a while Valper looked at it critically before sighing in boredom. He then tossed it at Kiba before speaking again.

"Here you can have what's left of your friends; I don't need their holy essence anymore. I've gotten everything I need from them." The shard landed at Kiba's feet and he picked it up hesitantly. He was shaking a bit in sorrow. But that was when something unexpected happen, the shard started glowing. And before we knew it Kiba was surrounded by what seemed like ghosts.

_Ah man… I hate ghosts!_ What give me a break! Everyone has something in which they're afraid of, ghosts just happen to be mine. Funnily enough Christopher could summon spirits if he really wanted to… But doesn't as he believes that it is quite rude to disturb the dead.

"My friends… how're you still here?" Breaking my thoughts was Kiba who seemed on the verge of crying. Now angry and more pissed than before, I quickly turned back to Valper… all the while I was trying to not look at the ghost kids. Funnily enough he also looked quite confused by the sudden intervention.

"How odd… their spirits must've still been within the crystal, or at least their consciousness. No matter I'll deal with him later, for now I'll just take care of you!" Growling I held up my spear as he literally disappeared, however with years of finely honed instincts I turned my spear to my left side. On my face was a smile as Valper appeared with a look of shock. His sword being held off by the middle of my spear. "How? There's no way that you could've tracked me in subspace!"

Grinning I forced him back with ease making him fall to the ground. "Simple really… I just have more experience in battle then you do. Plus I don't think your sword likes you very much. Ah well I suppose I can… what's that feeling?" In confusion I turned back to Kiba as he seemed to absorb a bright golden light. At that I couldn't help but blink as he called something out.

"Balance breaker sword of the betrayer!" At his words a new sword appeared in his hands, one side was white the other was black. As we were distracted Valper got up, but he didn't do anything.

No instead he was only looking at Kiba's sword. "Well I'll be… I guess with his death such things really are possible." I couldn't help but wince at his words as Xenovia rounded on him. Her question was quite predictable; unfortunately everyone else just had to show up at the same time.

So everyone heard her question. "What do you mean by that? Who's dead? And what things are possible?" I looked at Juda, Lance, and Keno who seemed to have a few holes in her dress. Their faces mirrored mine, as in we had that oh crap kind of face on. Even Sera, who had come out to help, looked rather apprehensive.

Especially since Valper seemed only too happy to answer. "Oh? You don't know yet? I thought that you would've been told by now, after all the dragon gods all know about it." Everyone turned to us and I couldn't help but look away as Valper continued. "I see that they indeed haven't any of you quite yet. However I thought you'd be able to figure it out, after all holy and demonic energies shouldn't be able to combine. Yet… look at your friend's sword."

Rias snapped at him for his cryptic words. "Just tell us already! There's no point trying to escape anymore, so you might as well say your final words." Valper only looked at her viciously before nodding his head.

"Very well I'll tell you… you see during the Great War. Not only did the original Maou's and most of the fallen leaders die, but so did the god of the bible." There was a pregnant pause, as my face puckered up as if I swallowed a lemon.

Eventually Irina spoke up, although her voice was small. "That's… that's not possible! You're lying! You just have to be!" He only laughed at her words before speaking again.

"Then why don't you ask the dragons as to whether or not I'm lying? I'm sure you'll get it straight from them now." As one they turned on me but before they could ask me anything I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Is that true? Is god really dead Ulysses?" Looking behind me I saw Asia close to tears. And let me tell you… it made me feel absolutely horrible! I mean you try and feel any different at seeing such an innocent and cute girl crying like that! In the end I sighed while placing my hand on her head, before turning back to the others.

I had decided to tell it to them straight. "Yes… he is indeed no longer with us. But that doesn't mean he's completely gone, as long as you believe in his teachings then he'll always be with you. Plus you can always switch over to me!~" At my words everyone looked at me blankly before Xenovia spoke up.

"I'd rather pray to the black dragon then you. At least he isn't an idiotic pervert." At her words I felt a little piece of my soul break off. But it was nothing compared to what Asia said.

"I have to agree with Xenovia San on this one." After that everyone nodded in agreement and I felt as if I died inside. Although I was happy that my words saved most of them from depression, at least for the moment. When things calmed down I had no doubt that they'd start wondering what to do now. At least those who actually prayed to him, as in not the devils. After all it didn't really matter to them if he was dead. That's when I noticed Valper get out another white orb.

_No you don't!_ With that thought I tossed my spear at his hand, it cut it clean off and he screamed in pain. But he didn't turn to ashes since I didn't want to kill him. Thankfully that got everyone's attention back on him. Although he was now snarling in anger, I also noticed that his wings were falling apart. But that didn't stop Kiba from walking over to him and raising his new sword.

"I now won't do this for revenge; instead I'm doing this so that no one else will die by your un-youthful hands!" He then brought his sword down as Valper was about to ask him what he meant by un-youthful. So like that… Valper was cut open. The old man spit out some blood, and dropped Requiem whom seemed a bit happy now. His body convulsed for a second before becoming still. After which Kiba sighed before dismissing his sword and turned to Rias.

"Buchou I am so sorry for how I've acted. But now I'm ready to once again pledge myself to you." He then bowed his head and Rias went up to him and hugged him.

"All is forgiven I'm just glad you're back safe, you even have a balance breaker now! Just what I expected from my knight, however…" She then pulled back and smiled at him sweetly, but there was an aura of malice around her that made him sweat. "Don't you ever do this again! Also don't think that you won't be punished for this later, but for now we need to get moving." Kiba nodded his head fearfully and Rias patted his cheek before walking away from him.

_She really is getting better at her killing intent._ With that thought I turned to look around and saw Irina looking at Requiem. After a bit she picked it up and took a small swing with it. She then smiled before putting her forehead against it, and though it was quiet I was able to hear what she said.

"I accept you as you accept me, for now shall fight alongside you. And together… we shall protect the innocent." She then pulled back, and took another swing and a strange cut was made in thin air. This cut then opened wide into a black void. As we all stared at it Irina quickly turned to us with a smile. "Alright everyone our next destination is through here!~ Come on we need to go help out the others." At that point I didn't really care anymore and walked through it. Eventually I was followed, and we all suddenly appeared in a new place.

Blinking I looked around and eventually saw a few things which made my blood boil. One was a black dragon that seemed unconscious, another was a heavily bleeding Glacial, the third was Koneko who was also bleeding terribly, I also saw a knocked out Issei, but the worse was when I saw Cassandra attacking Ophis. Now normally I that wouldn't have angered me, after all she is incredibly powerful and there wasn't much that could harm her. No what made me livid was how I saw her holding her bleeding left arm.

"Hold it right there!" With those words my younger sister turned to me and I saw her eyes. In that moment I found out an ugly truth. "You're not Cass…" She only smiled at me with her new eyes and charged at me while licking her lips.

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

* * *

Let me tell you… if it wasn't for the fact that I just happened to have my spear in front of me. Then most likely the one impersonating my sister would've run me through with her saber. Unfortunately the strike I blocked was still strong enough to send me flying back. It was the strength of the blow that truly worried me. But I knew I had to hold her off for a bit, looking behind her as she ran at me again I saw Juda heal Glacial.

Unfortunately she stayed unconscious but Keno ran over to her as he ran to Koneko. Taking my eyes off them, I turned back to the person currently trying to eviscerate me. Twirling my spear I struck at her when she was close enough. She blocked me easily and that's when Ophis spoke to me.

"Dad! She isn't Cassandra! She's actually Lavos! Please be careful!" As I held her back I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at what my daughter said. I just couldn't believe it, after all right in front of me was the being that defeated that original dragon. A being that in one timeline literally annihilated all life on our old world. An alien being that could devourer all of time and space.

Apparently my expression amused said alien as she spoke. **"You should be careful not to let your eyes widen too much. They could pop right out of your skull!"** She then pushed me back with pure strength before pointing her left palm at me. **"Take this! Photon cannon!"** It was a new spell that I knew she created, so I decided not to take any chances and jump out of the way.

Just in time to as a large white sphere launched from her hand and missed me by an inch. However I couldn't help but watch as it flew into a forest. After a few moments it hit a tree and went off like a warhead. For a moment there was a bright light making me look away, but when it toned down I looked back… there was no forest left.

"Uh… did you have to make it _that _powerful? Because I'm pretty sure the authorities will come to investigate that soon."

Lavos seemed to shrug uncaringly before answering me. **"Does that really matter? I plan on devouring this world, so a few civilian casualties really don't matter to me." **Funnily enough I couldn't really fault her with that kind of logic. But before I could come up with something else to say, Lavos seemed to look behind me before grinning viciously.

**"Well if it isn't my little wayward dark angel. Interesting costume you have on, it'll definitely come in handy as I give you your next punishment. Though this time… I will kill you for your treachery."** Looking behind me I saw Sera shaking like a leaf in absolute fear, strangely enough Keno was hugging her protectively. Keno's face on the other hand had a look of pure hate. This reminded me that I would have to ask Ophis what she knew about this. But first I had to deal with Lavos, though I had no idea how I would do that.

_It's lucky for me that she seems fairly weakened right now. No doubt it is because she is without her original body, along with whatever Chris did to weaken her further. I got to make this count!_ With that thought in mind I tore off my own crystal and crushed it. As I did so I could feel my body warping until I was in my dragon form again. At my size Lavos laughed.

**"You really are tiny! Haha! This is so funny! Compared to the other giant dragons you're like a midget! HAHAA!"** At her taunting I just looked at her as blankly as I could. Eventually I started laughing as well confusing her. **"What are **_**you**_** laughing about tiny dragon?!"**

Stopping I shook my head before answering. "It would seem as if we're not the only ones with missing memories. Seriously did you really forget about what I can do? If so let me remind you!" With that I tossed my spear away, making it vanish before taking in a deep breath. What happened next shocked literally everyone but those who knew before hand. This only included Ophis, Juda, Milly, and Keno.

I exhaled while thrusting out my chest, which expanded to five times its previous size. Next were my legs which increased in the same way, followed by my arms. However my head only became three times bigger, but I grew large bat like wings on my back while my tail became five times longer. With my transformation complete I roared. This got everyone to cover their ears as I stooped low over Lavos.

She only blinked before speaking again. **"I can't believe I forgot about that… but you know with hind sight-"** That's when I punched her, and sent her flying back into the already ruined office building. Behind me I heard Rias speak to no one in particular.

"He really was holding back on us during training…" I couldn't help but smirk at that, but then Ophis said something that chipped at my soul.

"Meh… I think Uncle Chris looks cooler even if he's unconscious over there." I then heard Milly, Asia, Keno, Suki (Who was helping Koneko out), Ravel, Sera, and even Xenovia give answers of agreement. At that… I felt even more of myself die inside. Thankfully I didn't have to dwell on my misery for long, as the rest of the building exploded. Then out walked Lavos, and although her clothes were damaged she seemed just fine.

Looking at us she grinned evilly. **"It would seem as if I've underestimated you. I thought you'd be as weak as the blue dragon, I guess I was-"** She was cut off as Juda slammed his leg into Lavos' face sending her flying once more.

_It would seem as if Juda had finished healing everybody. _Juda wiped his hands of imaginary dust before turning to me.

"So… gas and fire combination?" I couldn't help but grin at that before giving my answer.

"Sure, but you lead, after all my own place isn't good for this sort of thing." Juda grinned maliciously before he spoke to the others. "Okay you all just sit tight here; we'll take care of this world devouring alien ourselves."

Rias spoke up at that point. "World devouring what now?!" Before I could answer her Lavos had gotten up and had fired a photon ray at me. However despite my new size I dodged the attack with ease. That's when I looked at Juda and he nodded at me, before taking off his own green crystal and crushing it. There was a distortion around him as he transformed.

Behind me I could hear Keno speaking in embarrassment. "Why does he have to look like a toad?! Even Glacial looks cooler than that!" I couldn't help but mentally agree as I saw Juda's giant eye twitch. Eventually we did get back on track and looked back at Lavos who seemed to be smirking.

**"Is this really your best idea? Sorry but you can-"** I didn't let her finish as I used my wings to launch myself at her. Her eyes widened as I punched down at her, but she was too quick and I missed making a large crater in the ground. However that was the idea as Juda came in from behind her. But instead of attacking he clapped his long fingered hands together.

"Green Field!" With that he took both me and Lavos into his little world. Once there I looked around and grinned, all around us were tall jungle trees and grassy forest floors. It looked exactly like a large jungle, and it was but Juda could control all the plants here to attack his opponents. Plus all but a few of them were highly poisonous. So with a chuckle I turned back to Lavos who stood up and brushed off her dress.

After that she let out a breath before speaking. **"So this is your best idea? Sorry but it'll take more than this to defeat me."** I couldn't help but shake my head at her ignorance before turning to Juda.

"So are you ready for this?" Juda gave me a toothy grin before nodding his head. With that we both faced forward and Juda breathed out a green cloud of gas. Lavos must've known that it was poisonous because she quickly backed off. But not quick enough as I breathed fire into the cloud as me and Juda jumped back. At that point Lavos' eyes widened as the whole cloud of gas exploded.

This not only burned our opponent but sent her flying through a few trees. Knowing that she wasn't finished yet we didn't let up on the world eater. Slamming his long webbed fingers onto the ground, Juda summoned forth dozens of vines from the jungle floor. As he did so I created enough fire balls to match them as gas leaked from them. Then as one he sent them forward as I used the fire balls to light them on fire.

Standing up Lavos saw them coming and gritted her teeth, and she answered our attack with multiple small meteors. But our combined attack broke right through them forcing her to dodge and cut them up. However we never let up and just created more flaming vines, quickly did she realize that they exploded upon contact with her person. Causing the alien to give up on attacking and just dodge. While this was going on, we were preparing two other spells. We wanted to finish her off before she could transform. For we knew if she did that it'd be over for us.

However as she quickly started cutting her way back to us through our attack… rushing right on through the explosions like they didn't matter. I knew I'd have to switch tactics. So I used a spell which I'd been hoping to not use.

"Summon Gregor!" As I said that a small circle of light appeared on the ground and out popped my cricket Gregor. At that point Juda looked at him along with Lavos. Gregor however just rubbed his legs together as I smiled widely.

Eventually Lavos spoke up. **"What… In the hell… am I looking at here? Why did you just summon a tiny insect?"** I didn't answer instead I looked down at Gregor.

"Okay buddy I need you to distract Lavos over there for a bit. But when I give the signal end the summoning and go back home." Gregor rubbed his legs for yes and started hopping towards Lavos.

Next to me Juda questioned me. "I have to agree with the alien… which makes me sick so you know. But just what are you… is he growing?" My smile widened as Gregor started increasing in size. By the time he was three feet away from Lavos he was two thirds my own size. Lavos just looked up at him in shock, especially when Gregor jumped. Eventually he became a speck in the sky as I just watched preparing my spell. But when he came down, he came down with the force of a ballistic missile. Lavos managed to get out of the way, but the force of the explosion sent her through another couple of tress.

That was when I turned to Juda and spoke smugly. "And you always wondered why I chose a cricket as my familiar." He only gave me a bored look before turning forward as we watched Gregor fight Lavos. He was doing very well to as he seemed to zip around her, while trying to head but her or stomp on her.

_I promise to give you all the ants you want after this my insectoid friend!_ As soon as I thought that Lavos seemed to have had enough, and sent out a wave of energy. This knocked me and Juda back a bit, but sent Gregor flying high into the sky seeing how he was jumping on her. Seeing him in mid-air made Lavos smirk and fired a large photon beam at him.

The attack was like the photon ray, only much bigger and it was a continuous stream. However before it could hit, Gregor summoned a pair of wings made out of fire and flew out of the way. Lavos ended the attack with a gobbed smacked look, but still managed to move as my familiar came crashing down on her position. That's when I saw her reach for her white crystal. I knew I couldn't let her transform. But luckily we had finished our preparations. So with a mental command I told Gregor to leave the area.

As soon as he did so Lavos looked back at us confused as we pointed our paws at her. I only smirked evilly, as red and green lights appeared between both of our respective hands. Her eyes widened in recognition but it was too late. As one we called out our most powerful spells.

"Omega Red/Green!" Instantly she was wrapped up in red flames and a ball of wind surrounded her. But as the winds closed in on her, the flames exploded igniting the green wind making it implode and then explode once more. With power comparable to a two hundred hydrogen bombs. The force was so great that we had to brace ourselves. The trees quickly uprooted from the blast center. Luckily we both had a hand in the spell so we weren't affected by the blast flying over us. You see we knew that neither one of us could ever beat Cassandra on our own. So we worked together to create that combination spell. Now while it looked small and weak compared to other spells used by the black and white elements.

What it did to the body was anything but, unfortunately it had drained us completely. After all we did just put everything we had into those spells. But I was confident that it was enough to beat her. And I couldn't help but smile when I saw her body gone when the smoke cleared. The only thing remaining were burnt pieces of cloth and ashes

"And that's that… finally we can take a long nice vacation without looking over our shoulders." Juda chuckled but nodded his head in agreement.

Turning to me he spoke with happily. "It really is about time isn't it? But quick question… where in the hell did you find that cricket anyway?!" I only smirked at him not answering his question, after all it wouldn't do well to let out my secrets right?

**"Was that really all you two had?"** We both froze at that voice before turning around. We saw Lavos standing there, although she barely had any clothing left on her. Thus she was showing off quite a bit of skin, but I swear I wasn't staring! After all she was using my little sister's body; even I'm not that bad! Unfortunately she must've noticed our looks and looked down while eventually sighing.

**"Thanks… this was one of my favorite dresses; really I hope you know that I do indeed like making this body look cute? Still I better get dressed into more proper clothes."** As soon as she said that a bright light encompassed her, and she was now wearing new clothes. It was a black sleeveless dress in Lolita fashion. The dress had two wide frilly straps going over her shoulders, and it also had a large bow right in front of her chest. It also had two long black silk gloves that reached passed her elbows.

The top part of the dress was also like a corset and the skirt stopped above her knees. The hem of the skirt was also frilly and she wore short high heeled boots. She was also wearing black fishnet tights, and finally over it all was a white hoodless coat that hugged her body nicely. However seeing it only made me angry, because it was the same coat my mother made for Cassandra.

_That coat doesn't belong to her! _But before I could do anything or even say anything, she was in front of me at eye level. I also felt a huge amount of pain from my chest, looking down I saw a huge gash along my chest. My eyes widened as blood squirted out of the wound and I fell forward.

"Ulysses!" In anger Juda attacked Lavos, but again she disappeared and appeared on his back. Now seeing her move I knew that she was manipulating space to teleport. I also knew she used this same method to avoid all of our attacks.

_I was an idiot…_ With that thought I turned back into my mini form again, as Lavos stabbed down with her sword. I then saw her channel lightning down into her blade. Juda roared in pain before falling onto his front. He lost control of the field spell and the world around us disappeared as it ended. Now back in the real world Lavos jumped off of my friend as he turned back into a human. He was twitching in pain and blood flowed from the wound on his back. But before he could heal himself Lavos kicked his head, knocking him onto his back as well as unconscious.

"JUDA!" Yelling out her brother's name was Keno who then rushed Lavos. However as she slashed down with a black katana Lavos took a swing at her. Keno's sword broke and she stumbled behind our enemy. "No…" As that word was spoken blood exploded out of her front and she fell forward, first onto her knees than her face. With that the others started attacking.

"No! Stay back!" But my warning was ignored as everyone was cut down with ease. In the end the only ones standing were Asia, Ophis, and Sera. All were trembling like leaves, but Sera… that brave little angel was the first to step forward while speaking to the ones behind her.

"Please run away Lady Asia… Ophis… please run, at least that way two of us will live." They naturally protested at this but Sera yelled at them as she got out her claws. "We don't have time to argue! This has turned out to be a disaster; at the very least I want two of my new friends to live." She then charged Lavos as the other two yelled at her to stop. However this time Lavos actually dodged Sera's attacks, but I knew she was just playing with her.

_I got to get up!_ Coughing out blood I started spamming my tablet spell, despite knowing that it was bad for my overall health. Looking back up I saw Sera take another swing at Lavos, but her enemy swung her sword destroying Sera's claws. However Sera was just fine as she landed behind Lavos. Moving fast she pointed her left arm at her enemy, while she braced it with her right.

At that point she fired off a small black and white orb at Lavos. It exploded on contact, but before the smoke could even clear Lavos zipped out of it and move behind Sera. Then with her right hand she made a claw and stabbed it into our dark angels back. Sera screamed in pain and Lavos seemed lift the smaller girl up by her spine. That's when Lavos put a hand on her abdomen with a smirk on her face.

"I told you you'd die a painful death for betraying me." Sera's eyes widened as Lavos' hand became covered in electricity, and began to shock her. I even saw some coming from the hand that was holding onto her spine. Having seen enough Ophis was about to charge forward when something happened. A scythe blade appeared in front of Lavos' neck and was pulled back.

This forced her to duck and let go of Sera who fell unconscious towards the ground. Although there were terrible burns on her front and back now. But I couldn't have been more happy as I saw my little brother catch her. Upon catching her Chris laid her down gently before using a healing spell. However it was different than nostrum, no for some reason it reversed all the damage done to Sera, including to her clothes.

I was about to ask him what that was when I noticed something off. His aura… it was surrounding him in a thick, heavy, and dark mass. I had only seen him like this once… when Reaper took over his instincts and emotions. However before I could say anything to my brother, to try and snap him out of it he attacked Lavos.

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

When I came to I saw Suki over me looking forward in absolute fear. Following her gaze I saw my mate fighting Lavos, who was still possessing his sister's body. Although for some reason her outfit was different, I had no idea why but I decided it didn't matter that much. At least until I saw everyone else in critical condition. It also seemed that Sera, Asia, and Ophis were in the best condition, even if Sera were unconscious. Groaning I sat up and Suki turned to me before throwing herself onto me. I winced but bared it and hugged her as she cried.

But when she spoke I became quite worried. "Mama… everyone… they were beaten so easily! I-I was useless! I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Mew…" At her words I just gently rubbed her head before looking back at the others; currently Ophis was using her snakes to pick everyone up gently. Once they were safe Asia started healing them. Knowing that they'd be fine with those two helping them, I turned back to Suki.

"What exactly happened sweetie? And why did you just say mew Nyah?" Looking up at me, she wiped her eyes before telling me how the others came here to help.

But when she explained the mew thing I only giggled a bit. "As for my new verbal tick… me and Fuyo Chan decided we didn't want to just copy you. So we decided on new words like Mew for me and mya for her. But this isn't really the time for that Mew! Papa has lost control of himself to Reaper!" I couldn't help but let my eyes widen as I turned back to my mate, this time he was facing me and I could see his face. It was a face that didn't belong to him.

He had a sadistic smile on his face and he seemed to not even care about any injuries he had. Which mind you were few, but his laugh and smile were just wrong. _That… that doesn't belong on my Chri Kun's face!_ He also seemed to be moving sluggishly and much slower than usual. Instead all he had was brute force, and I knew that wasn't the way he liked to fight._ And that fighting style isn't his either!_

Over to the side I saw some movement and I saw Ulysses trying to get up. It made me pity him, for he was in his dragon form. But with the amount of blood around him I doubted he could do anything. Despite that the red dragon was using every ounce of will power to stand up. It was kind of sad in a way.

_It's up to me then._ Looking back at the fight, I thought I was too late as Lavos swung her sword at him. The attack connected onto his side but for some reason it didn't cut him and he spoke.

But along with his laugh and smile it sounded wrong. **[Sorry!~ But you can't hurt me like that anymore. Now let's see how you like it wench!]** Grabbing Lavos' sword he slashed at her with his scythe. It connected and it cut right through her, blood gushed from the wound as her face contorted in pain. However I had to give her props for kicking my mate in order to get away.

Landing on one knee I saw a white light encompass her and the wound healed itself. But she was now breathing heavily and looking at him with wild eyes. His eyes only glowed bright red as the dark in them became darker. They scared me and I didn't know what to do.

**[Aww… what's wrong? Didn't you want to eat me? Come here and take a bite then!]** At his words I trembled in fear as Lavos yelled out in rage and attacked him, this time the flurry of blades was so quick that I couldn't follow the fight anymore. But I was able to catch glimpses of the fight when their weapons were locked. Or when Lavos made contact with her sword. But like before none of her attacks actually hurt him, this only made her anger grow.

Eventually they backed up and she questioned him. **"Just what is going on with your body?! I can't cut it, in fact there was a point from before that I couldn't do it either. Just what are you doing?!"** Chris… no Reaper as I knew he could be no one else, chuckled before answering her.

**[That's quite simple… before was just a complete accident, a bit of instinctual protection after I became one with Fernus.]** Though that shocked me I kept paying attention as he tapped his head and continued. **[It's all in here now, the only thing missing are my instincts of domination. But right now I'm a bit out of whack but once me and Christopher are truly one we'll be invincible. But to answer your original question… it's quite simple, just a bit of time manipulation. All I do is freeze time on the area of my body which you hit, therefore you can't cut me.]**

Lavos growled before speaking up. **"I see… so you can control more than just gravity with your time manipulation. I also bet that your new healing abilities are time based?"** Reaper nodded before slinging his scythe over his shoulder.

**[That's right Alien bitch, but there's more to it than that. You also forget I to have some spacial abilities. And unlike you who only uses abilities which you can remember, I have experimented with my own. Not just with my magic power.]** Lavos growled at his words but didn't refute them, and I admit that kind of gave me hope. But when Lavos started laughing I couldn't help but become fearful again.

Apparently Reaper didn't find her laughing amusing and charged at her again. Thus began their deadly dance once more, but no matter how many times he cut her. Lavos kept on laughing. It really annoyed him as his attacks became more brutal, and even more bloodthirsty. But then Lavos did something which I didn't expect. She thrusted her saber forward in mid-air.

The blade disappeared and Reaper froze with a look of pain. He then fell to his knees and spat out blood, while Lavos pulled on her sword. But when the blade reappeared there was now blood on it.

"How did she do that?" Looking down at Suki I saw her watching in horror, frowning I rubbed her ears and stood up. "Mama? What are you going to do?" Still frowning I balled my hands into tight fists, as I watched Lavos and Reaper start fighting again. Only this time both were wounding each other, but Reaper seemed to be taking the most damage now. He was tiring and I could see pieces of my mate slipping through again.

After looking for a few seconds I answered Suki. "I'm going to try and do what I can. Can I ask you for your help?" Suki smiled before turning into back into a spear. Smirking I quickly grabbed her. Looking forward I took a deep breath before closing my eye, and thinking back to what Juda Sensei said. _With natures permission you can do much more than you have ever dreamed of._ With that in mind I tried to connect to nature.

_Come on… please just answer my pleas this once! I need help! I need help to protect those I love!_ Not a moment after I felt a gentle nudge in my mind, and suddenly things became clearer. Taking that as my cue I started taking in the energy of the world. I let it flow freely in me instead of trying to force it to do something. Though it was my first time I felt… complete in some way.

So with a smile I opened my eye, and this time I could see Lavos' attacks as she fought Reaper. However as I looked at Reaper I saw something different, I knew it still wasn't _my_ Chri Kun. But I could tell now that it was my mate, even if he was more violent and bloodthirsty. This time I knew it was him, just a darker part of himself that I've never seen before. With this knowledge I finally knew how to help him. How to finally stop his pain, his self loathing, how to finally once and for all… stop his nightmares. So as blood continued to splatter across the ground I saw what Lavos was doing as well.

She was slashing her sword through a subspace attacking Chris from the inside out. Though I didn't understand why he didn't just use his time ability. After all that would stop her attacks in her tracks, but knowing that I had to do something I ran forward. Eventually I got in-between them and used Suki to block Lavos' saber, while putting my left hand on Chris' chest.

**[Shirone… what are you…]** Smiling I closed my eye again and focused, there was a bright light and when I opened my eye again I was in some underground area. It was actually rather scenic too, especially with the open hole in the ceiling showing off the sky. But as I look around I saw two black dragons, one was the same as what I saw before. The other was almost identical; except its eyes were pure black and his wing membranes were red.

The one with the black eyes was currently biting the neck of the other while it stood on him. As I walked forward I felt someone take hold of my hand, and though I didn't look I knew that it was Suki.

_After all she's the only other person who could join me here._ Eventually the two of us were in front of the dragons and they looked at us. The one on top upon seeing us let go and jumped off with a grin.

**[Well if it isn't our little goddess, come to pick me over this loser?]** The other rubbed his injured neck before speaking.

"I doubt that's why she's here Reaper, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious as well. Oh hello to you to Suki." Chris then cracked his neck, but before he could say anything else. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. Reaper laughed at his predicament but stopped when I kicked him as well. Both fell over and looked at me in shock.

But before they could speak I slammed my foot down and yelled at them. "Stop fighting you two! If you both keep this up… that Lavos or whatever she is now will kill you both!"

Reaper scoffed at me before speaking. **[This fight would be over if this moron would just let me rip her to shreds!]** Christopher growled before retorting.

"Oh really? And who's moving slow? Who's being sluggish and letting her just hit us? Sure our defense is great, but we can't freeze our organs in time! That'd kill us! Seriously if you just let me use my own skill to beat her… we'd be done with this by now!" At his words Reaper leapt at him while Christopher backed up. Getting angry I held out both my hands and hit them both with a sonic buster.

"**[Ow]**" Shaking my head at their double response I began to lecture the both them again.

"This has been going on long enough! Both of you need to get your acts together you hear me?!"

Both shivered before answering me in unison. "**[Yes Ma'am]**" I couldn't help but smile at that. Because it meant that they knew who was in charge. But at least I knew why he didn't just make his organs invulnerable. Still wasn't sure how it'd kill them though… however I was sure that it would make sense if I heard the why. Unfortunately I couldn't sate my curiosity about that at the moment.

So with a sigh I continued while making myself as sad looking as possible. "Please you two… I saw when I used my senjutsu what's really going on. Reaper you are indeed Chri Kun, only his repressed feelings of anger from when he was put under suspicion. I know… I know that in order to show that he wasn't what the others thought he was, he repressed those feelings. So in fact there is nothing wrong about you, he just needs to accept you. But you also need to not try and force yourself on him." Taking a short breath I continued. "Both of you are parts of the same whole… So please just stop fighting one another! I love both of you because you are Chri Kun! SO just stop!"

At my face and tone both seemed to become super guilty and looked at one another. As they did so I flashed Suki a thumbs up and a smirk. She returned them as I faced forward and adopted the same face as before. Hey don't judge me! If it works it works! But I knew it wouldn't be enough for them to truly accept each other.

So I turned to Chri Kun. "You… you have to stop pushing away your anger and hate. It'll only make things harder for you, and I also want to see you get angry. To get mad, and to know when you're upset! That way I can help you with all of your problems. Christopher you need to accept your anger. But that doesn't mean you have to let it control you." He gritted his teeth and I knew I was close so I gave my finisher. "Please… I… again I love the both of you, and you need to work together so you don't die and leave us behind."

Taking a look at me they then both looked at one another and sighed. At that point I knew I won as reached out their paws and shook them together. I couldn't help but smile as they both grinned at each other.

"Alright then… I guess we have no choice here. After all we if the misses says we need to… then we need to. If only to keep the one we love happy." Reaper chuckled before talking back to him.

**[We are so whipped you know that right? Oh well I can't help but agree since her happiness is what matters, but we still need to do the thing.]** I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that but they didn't elaborate. Although Chri Kun did nod his head in agreement. There was then a bright light forcing me to close my eye, but when I opened it again we were once again in the real world.

Although I still had a few questions. _What exactly did they mean by that? And how in the name of the black dragon did I do that?!_ I had no idea, it was just instinctual. Unfortunately I now felt extremely exhausted, and the clarity which I had before was gone. Thankfully I now had a fully rounded and functional mate to help me, as I saw Lavos attack me.

But as I said he was fine now and he blocked her with his scythe. "Whoa there! Sorry but I can't let you hurt my mate like that Misses Alien." At his words Lavos gritted her teeth before jumping back. That's when I felt my mate hug me from behind. "Thank you Shirone… we feel… I feel so much lighter now." Smiling I snuggled into his embrace before speaking.

"You're welcome; now let's go kick some butt!" Unfortunately that's when we learned a horrifying secret. Lavos was holding back, and she showed that by releasing a whole lot of energy into the air. When I felt it I almost collapsed, it was just so heavy and evil. The power pushed down on both of us, and looking behind me I saw even Chri Kun trembling.

**"I've had enough of you pathetic insects!"** Looking back at her I trembled as she continued speaking. **"I actually wanted to be nice and take your power when you were dead. That way you didn't feel such pain, after all you were always cute even back in the other world. I liked you, but seeing you with that cat only angers me further!"**

At that moment we couldn't do anything as she gripped her crystal and crushed it. But what she turned into wasn't what I was expecting; her dragon form had no white in it. Instead her orange red scales glistened like flames and she roared at us. Moving as fast as he could my mate tried to use his own crystal. But Lavos got in front of us in an instant and swung her left paw at us. At that point I couldn't move, but Chri Kun pulled me into him and turned his own back to Lavos' attack.

It hit him and me sending us flying, but although I could feel my bones crack I knew that Chri Kun absorbed most of the damage. That was made clear as day as we stopped sliding across the ground, quickly did he start coughing out some blood and started groaning in pain. Sitting up I also winced in pain, but I saw Lavos already on us and she pointed her pointer claws at us. Or more specifically… my Christopher. She then thrusted it forward as a fiery glow surrounded it. At that point I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew if that hit Christopher he'd die.

So with the last of my strength I jumped up and took the hit. At my actions Lavos' eyes widen as she impaled me, however I couldn't even feel the pain. No blood just dripped from the sides of her claw.

**"No! You foul little insect! You've ruined everything!"** I didn't even know what she was talking about, so I just smirked as blood dripped from my chin. That's when a bright light surrounded all of us and I slipped into darkness, but at least I knew that this time I was able to protect the one I love. With that thought I smiled.

_I finally did it… I've finally protected you for once…_

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

Groaning I looked around only to find myself on some familiar hilltop standing in the middle of the ocean.

_Where am I? This place looks so familiar…_

"That's because you've been here before little brother." I froze at the voice, because it was impossible. But as I looked behind me I saw her, this time her face had a kind and gentle smile and her eyes were pure silver.

"Cassandra?" She nodded her head happily before running up to me and jumping at me. "Ahh!" Yelling in shock as she tackled me to the ground, I felt her bury her head into my chest. It was then that I knew that this was my sister, so with a smile I hugged her back. "It's good to see the real you Cass."

"What am I chopped liver?" At the sound of the second voice I sat up still hugging my sister, however I saw Altus standing with a smile. He was just the way I remembered him, with a curly neat blonde beard and short curled back blonde hair. He was also wearing wooden geta sandals along with a yellow shaolin monk outfit. But on his back was a large war hammer with a yellow head. "What's up my pupil?" At that point I thought that I was dreaming and claimed it out loud.

"Okay… this has to be a dream! You're dead!" He closed his right eye and shook his right hand a bit.

"Ehh… a bit more alive than just dead, but not for long. You see we're inside of what's left of Cassandra's world. Lavos has been destroying it bit by bit, and your scythe and soul stealing water didn't really help us." I couldn't help but adopt a guilty look before pushing Cassandra off me and looking at her face. Instead of happy it was now downcast and ashamed.

But before I could say anything she spoke as she cried. "I'm sorry… this is all my fault… If only I had figured out that Lavos wasn't Siena, then none of this would've happened! Now you have to fight Lavos yourself, I'm the worst big sister ever…" Adopting a frown of my own I hugged her tightly again as she cried.

"Please don't blame yourself for this; you did your best didn't you? I know that you would never do anything to hurt us, and you did try to protect us for as long as you could. That's why you left right?" She nodded her head but before we could talk further I heard wing beats. Looking up I saw Cassandra's white dragon descend on us. I was shocked to see it and Cass separately but I was more surprised when it spoke.

Her voice was gentle and melodic, much different than mine as a dragon. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but we must hurry with our plan, especially if we don't want Lavos to eat both his soul and his mates." My eyes widened at that and I stood up while holding Cass.

"Is something wrong with Shirone?! Please tell me! I'll rip out Lavos' soul if she dares to touch her!" At my tone everyone even Cass backed up from me a bit before speaking.

"You know… you were a whole lot sweeter when you were younger." I couldn't help but laugh sheepishly at that while she answered my question. "Truth is that Shirone was injured severely, but at the same time she interrupted Lavos' soul spell. You see this would've allowed her to pluck you soul from your body allowing her to eat it. But your wonderful girlfriend jumped in the way, making it back fire seeing how it was made for beings like us. You've picked well little brother. Now while she can't take your soul and vice versa, you can take ours."

The dragon nodded her head before continuing where she left off. "That is true, you see while we may not hold all of our power, we can give you what we can. Though I will be your new psychedelic voice in your head as you once called it."

Looking up at her I protested. "No! If I do that then all of you really will die! Please there has to be a way to actually save all of you!" At my protests Altus sighed and walked up to me, looking up at his tall form when he was near me I was going to say something. But then he hit me on the head with his fist.

"Look! We don't have much time left!" As he said that the world around us began shaking. "See! Already Lavos comes to consume what's left of us, she knows you're here but doesn't realize what we can do with you! Take what's left of us and avenge us! I taught you better than to snivel and whine as you're doing right now!"

Gritting my teeth I stood up and punched him back. "Yeah but I doubt you'd ever had to deal with something like this!" Rubbing his jaw he was about to continued yelling when Cass got between us. Quickly did she hug me once again, tears streaming down her face. I myself was also starting to tear up from the situation.

Eventually she pulled back and spoke to me calmly. "Listen I know how you must feel, and although I can't fully understand what you're feeling. But you must understand that even if we're gone we'll still be with you. We are always connected; our souls are connected so please save what's left of us. I know you can pull through this my beloved little brother."

That's when I spoke still in grief. "It just not fair… why? Why do I have to keep losing my family?! Why do I always lose the ones I love?!" Looking at me with a sad smile my sister hugged me again.

"Chris… you're right. You don't deserve this. But that's what life is about! Without sorrow this is no happiness, and without happiness there is no sorrow. Part of being human is growing up and always improving. And you've done this! You've have continually improved despite all of the hardship. And unfortunately this is just something else you must endure. But remember you are never alone." At her words Siena nodded her great head.

"This is true… for remember young dragon. You have many loved ones. Individuals whom you've met as a result of your trials." Next to her Altus nodded his head in agreement. Sighing I became serious again and looked at her sadly.

Eventually I went against my feelings and hugged her again. "I'll miss you sis… truly I will. But at least I now know the truth, so I'm sorry for suspecting you this whole time." She hugged me back and I felt tears run down off her cheek onto my coat. She then pulled back and took off her coat and handed it to me.

"Please… take this, I don't want Lavos to use the gift mother made me anymore." Smiling I took it but as soon as I did Cass started to literally fade. But not before kissing me on the cheek. When we broke apart she smiled. "Please take care of yourself and tell Ulysses I'm sorry as well as goodbye for me alright?" I nodded my head as she faded into nothingness, but now in her place was a white orb that flew into me.

I didn't fight it only accepted her power as it went inside me. That's when the world began crumbling even faster and Altus walked up to me.

"Well this is it… I'll miss you my little poker partner." I smiled and hugged him before he to faded and became a yellow orb which went inside me. Sighing in sorrow I turned to Siena who bent down to my level. Reaching up I hugged her snout out of instinct, and when we touched the world faded black. When color eventually returned I found myself in my own little world again, only this time I saw a large white dragon with me.

Smiling I spoke to her. "Well I guess we're partner's now right Siena?" She nodded her head before speaking with that wonderful voice of hers again.

"Indeed but this time just call and I shall be able to help you. For now I live in this little world of ours. But go now… your mate is in trouble." With those words my face hardened while I got out my scythe.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

* * *

Opening my eyes I came back to the real world once more. Looking around I saw Lavos on her side still in dragon form. However she was breathing heavily and looked in pain, I was still on the ground, but as I looked forward I saw Shirone on her face. But I was horrified to see a large hole in her chest. Suki was next to her kneeling down and crying heavily

"Shirone!" Getting up I ran over to my mate and lifted her up while placing my left hand on her neck. There wasn't any pulse. "No… No! NO!" Gritting my teeth I used my new time ability to completely reverse the damage done to her. She was in perfect condition. However her heart was still not beating, as this was happening Suki began to cry harder while tears started to form for me as well.

**[Do no panic.]** I was shocked to hear Siena so soon but she continued before I could snap at her. **[Remember you have the power of the white element inside you. Switch to it and use the revive spell, though weakened it should work if you combine it with the mate bite.]** Gritting my teeth I thought hard on that decision. Because if you remember the reason I held off on that, was because I didn't know what would happen to her.

**[It's either that or you lose her completely.]** Closing my eyes I thought on it a bit more and I decided that I couldn't live without her.

"Please forgive me…" I then opened my mouth and leaned down before biting her left side, right where her neck connected with her shoulder. While doing so Suki gasped but I ignored her while switching over to the white element and using the spell. Now while it is called the revive spell, it doesn't necessarily revives the dead. No it works like the evil pieces, one needs to be right there at the right moment. Or else it fails so normally it wouldn't save Shirone.

However by combining it with the mating ritual I could pull her soul back to her body. So along with the spell I poured as much of my divine aura into her as possible. Eventually when I saw a dragon tattoo form from her shoulder, down to the bottom of her back I knew it worked. However that's when something unexpected happened, a rook piece popped out of her chest. It fell to the ground and Shirone started breathing again.

Sighing in relief I looked over to the piece and picked it up. _I guess this was her evil piece…_

"Chri Kun…" Looking down I smiled lightly while Shirone spoke to me. "What… what happened? I feel different, and everything seems clearer to me now." Smiling I hugged her to my chest before answering.

"You died… but using two things in combination with each other I brought you back. However I have to tell you that because of it you're no longer a devil." As I pulled back I put her old rook piece into her left hand. As she brought it up to her face she frowned before speaking again.

"I see…" Looking back up to me she smiled again before speaking. "But still you saved me again… and that's all that really matters right now." I quickly shook my head before rebuffing her wish.

"Hey you did just save me yourself as well… And not just me! But what was left of Cassandra and Altus. You even saved the original white dragon! You are really quite amazing Shirone, my beautiful Neko Chan."

She smiled at me and kissed me before speaking again. "I'd do anything to help you Chri Kun…" With that she fell asleep; funnily that was when Lavos stirred. Her body seemed a bit cumbersome however and I glared at her. That's when I summoned my sister's white coat and placed it over Shirone. I then turned to Suki as I stood up.

"Please watch after your mother, I'll deal with this." She nodded her head before speaking.

"You truly are the best Papa in the world you know that right Mew?" Chuckling I scratched her ears before summoning my scythe, but as I looked back at Lavos I became serious again.

As I approached her she looked at me with a snarl. **"You… what did you do to me?! I can't feel all my power anymore!"** My face became a vicious smile as I spoke.

"Oh you know… I just took back Altus, Siena, and my sister. Now I think it's time for you to die."

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black, White, Yellow: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black, White, Yellow: Shirone**

**White, Yellow: Lavos**

**Black: Kiba**

**Blue: Glacial**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**Black, White, Yellow: Suki**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: White/Lavos First, Black second, Ophis third, Red fourth, Blue fifth, Green sixth**

* * *

**Slayer: There we have it! Changed to something I actually wanted! Take that Judan!**

**Judan: What was wrong with the last version?**

**Slayer: You know what…**

**Cassandra: Yeah… I like this version a whole lot better.**

**Shadow: But you lost your trolling side.**

**Cassandra: Doesn't matter this is better.**

**Shadow: Aww… I like trolls…**

**Argentum: Of course you do… you evil Darkwraith…**

**Shadow: Meh whatever.**

**Judan: You really are getting used to being called that aren't you?**

**Shadow: Well when you've said it enough…**

**Slayer: Alright shut up everybody! We have a story a chapter to end! More importantly we only have a little bit of this to go!**

**Modaga: Yes! Then I can spread my youth even further!**

**Slayer: Please don't… Ugh… why Judan? Why did you have to invent this guy?**

**Judan: Because I thought it'd be a funny plot point?**

**Argentum: Whatever… Hey Cass mind finishing us off again?**

**Cassandra: Sure why not? Now this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!~**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Slayer: Hi here with the final redux chapter… or at least the last of the edited chapters.**

**Judan: Then we shalt move onto my story! The much better version of this story!**

**Argentum: EH… I think I like this story better. If only because there is a whole lot more character development.**

**Judan: I have character development!**

**Slayer: Yeah but as much as this story.**

**Shadow: Slayer has a point. After all Chris changed from a slightly depressed character to a rather happy one.**

**Judan: Hey at least my story expanded the Dark Guard Omni-verse.**

**Shadow: I'll give you that at least.**

**Shirone: I think both stories have their good points, but at least in this one I actually change quite dramatically.**

**Christopher: She does doesn't she?**

**Judan: Whatever… we need to end this anyways. So how about it? Could you end us off Shirone?**

**Shirone: Of course!~ Now then we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

Hello= Regular talk

**[Hello]= Siena**

**{Hello}= Ddraig**

**(Hello)= other sacred gears**

'_**Hello'= Suki talking through thoughts**_

"**Hello"= Lavos**

_Hello= _Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Here be Dragons!

_**The Black Dragon**_

* * *

You could say I was pumped for this; it was finally time to end this period of my life. To end the one who's caused so much suffering... so much pain in the lives of so many, not just in this world or even time. But in innumerable amounts of other worlds and times. In front of me Lavos panted heavily in that mutated form of hers. It was an affront to Siena herself, and especially to my sister. Something that I intended to correctly very soon.

**[Why thank you Christopher, you're too kind.]** I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at Siena's words before bringing my scythe forward. It had changed but I expected that to happen. The back spike had been replaced with an anchor shaped hammer that was edged in yellow. The bottom of it was now sporting a white long diamond shaped blade as well. Already I could tell what the new additions were for and it made me smile.

_Oh this is going to be good!~_ Lavos on the other hand looked pissed beyond all belief. But for some reason she wasn't looking at me. No rather she was glaring at Shirone with absolute loathing.

When she finally spoke all semblance of calm was gone. **"You miserable little cat! You've truly done it now! My powers… my strength… I'll make you pay for taking them away from me! For taking the black dragon away from me! When I'm done I'll devour you and then finally destroy this miserable little world! "** My smile faded into a grimace at that point.

_Okay… so Lavos really does like me in some strange way… that's kind of creepy. Then again all I did in the other world was sleep and it wasn't like I interfered or anything… but at the same time I've never done anything to make her like me._ Shaking my head as well as getting rid of a small headache I brought my guard up. _This is no time for me to be getting caught up in my past life._ However despite those thoughts, my old memories were threatening to burst to the surface. If they did I would be left vulnerable as billions of years worth of knowledge impacted my mind.

So biting my lower lip I waited for Lavos to attack, thankfully I wouldn't have to wait long as she lunged at me. Teeth which were now like needles bared to chew me up, as you could guess I didn't exactly fancy being lunch. So as fast as possible I sidestepped her lunge and hit her with the anchor hammer on my scythe. As it made contact with the left side of her head I couldn't help but grin. My new toy didn't disappoint as it sent her reeling back as teeth flew out of her mouth. Along with her teeth she herself was thrown back about two hundred feet. Sending the alien through a number of trees behind her.

_I can finally understand why Altus loved to hit things with the gravity hammer. It is quite satisfying!~_ Of course that satisfaction didn't last long, seeing how she teleported back to her previous location. She even seemed to heal as her teeth pop out of Lavos' gums. As Lavos moved her jaw around and I could hear it pop back into place. But I was mostly unnerved by the feral look she was sending at me.

**[Never mess with a ladies looks, even if they look like this. It will always come back to haunt you.]** I couldn't help but make a face at that, it really wasn't something I wanted to hear at that moment in time. However before I could form any kind of retort Lavos reared back. Knowing what would be coming next I switched over to my new yellow element.

Using what little control I had over my brand new power, I slammed my left hand down onto the ground. At the same time I sent out a pulse of magic using my instincts as a guide. This caused a large piece of the ground to shoot up right as Lavos breathed out pure gold fire. Thankfully my makeshift barrier was enough to protect me from harm. However I could feel it… I was tiring; absorbing Altus' and Cass' powers may have given me a small boost of energy. But it was only temporary; I could quickly feel my power fading.

_Damn it! I need to find a way to end this quickly; thankfully Lavos seems rather tired as well._ It was my only solace, but my enemy seemed to be tiring much more slowly than myself. It was an uphill battle but I knew I needed to find some way to win. With that thought in mind I flipped my scythe over so the blade was facing forward. In my head I was already forming a plan.

Taking a chance I waited until Lavos stopped breathing her "holy" flames. As soon as she stopped to catch her breath, I jumped out from behind the rock. Then in one consecutive move I charged her. She of course saw me coming, and raised dozens of rock spikes between myself and her. Just wanting to finish this I sliced any rock spike that got near me. However as soon as I got near her, Lavos took to the sky before I could cut away at her soul.

**"Is that the best you can do black dragon?! If so than I suggest you give up now. Don't worry it won't be as bad as you think.~"** I only growled in response making her giggle, which let me tell you was actually rather creepy with her voice and current form. However before she could say anything she seemed to notice something. A toothy smirk appeared on her face and she seemed to literally morph. It was rather disgusting actually how her body stretched and thinned.

However when she stopped changing she was back to looking like Siena. Except now I could see the differences between them, Siena was a much brighter white. Plus her wings were a lot more bird like and elegant. Much like angels wings if I were to truly describe them. I also noticed that they were more grey than white, plus her wings were reptilian. In fact based on my memories, this was also what the white dragon looked like in the other world. It was then that I realized that even back then Lavos was in control of the white dragon. On another note I also had no idea why she reassumed this form.

But I felt myself panic at her next words. **"Sui can you be a dear and capture those two kittens?"** Turning around I saw Sui up and about, though she seemed sluggish and there was blood dripping down the left side of her face. But she was holding my unconscious mate, and a struggling Suki. Gritting my teeth I understood what Lavos was doing. She turned back to ensure Sui stayed loyal to her.

_I should've killed that bitch when I had a chance!_ I couldn't help it at that point I took a step towards them, as it turned out it was a mistake to turn my back on Lavos. For as soon as I did Lavos landed behind me and swatted me to the side. I rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. I groaned in pain and spat out some blood, but I was still able to reverse my injuries.

However Lavos seemed to find the situation amusing. **"Oh what will you do now? I now have your… **_**mate**_**… and one of your daughters." **As she said mate Lavos spat the word out like a poison. But I didn't really care if she approved of my relationship. Getting up I ran at Lavos again while she just grinned before nodding towards Sui.

Sui seemed to understand what Lavos was conveying because she started biting Suki's left ear. It was hard enough to draw blood, and Suki cried out in pain but they turned to screams as Sui put her hand on my kitten's stomach. Using just her fingers enhanced with senjutsu Sui started stabbing her hand into Suki.

Those screams only made me double, no triple my efforts into saving her. Unfortunately for me Lavos took advantage of that desperation. I soon found myself being battered by her paws, and having holy flames breathed on me. Though I did my best and even got in a few hits myself, it still wasn't enough. I was too distracted from the screams of my little girl.

Seeing me in trouble must've also made Suki a bit desperate, because she turned into a sword. Sui scowled and tried to pick her up, but instead Suki burned her hand causing her to hiss out in pain. Smiling I was about to turn my attention back onto Lavos when Sui looked at Shirone. With that look came a vicious smile and I knew it wouldn't end up well for my Neko Chan. I became fully aware at what she was going to do when she picked up my mate's knife. Or at least whatever was left of it.

Using whatever strength I had left I did everything I could to get Lavos out of my way. However she wasn't budging and Sui held the knife up to Shirone's other eye. I knew I couldn't let what she was about to do happen. So knowing that it would most certainly hurt a lot in my present condition, I gripped my black crystal. I was prepared to crush it and let all consequences be damned.

But before I could enact my desperate plan, a black blur came out of nowhere and slammed into Sui. This sent her flying with a loud yell of both pain and shock. However that's when another blur this time red appeared and slammed her into the ground. At hearing her servant's sound of pain Lavos turned around.

Using this as my chance I charged forward and took a swing at her, finally I was able to get a decent hit. I had cut her chest along with the lower part of her neck.

**"AHHH!"** As she yelled in pain I pressed forward on my attack and started to make some headway as I cut her front legs. But I couldn't stay on the offensive forever as she turned around swinging her tail at me. I did what I could do and ducked making it sail harmlessly over me. The success of my dodge left her open and I took a swipe at her back legs. Although I only managed to get her back left it was enough to make her collapse. Of course she still had quite a mouth on her.

But not in the way one would normally expect… **"Yes! This is why you're the only one worthy enough to become my mate! Your power… your ferocity! It's simply beautiful!"** Pursing my lips as I Flicked my scythe, thus quickly ridding it of blood I took the opportunity to look at Sui's attackers. Both happened to be rather beautiful and attractive young women. One was quite a bit more voluptuous than the other. She had long black hair with split bangs, and familiar golden hazel eyes. Her pupils were also slit like a cats and showed off quite a bit of anger and hatred.

Her attire consisted of a black kimono with a yellow obi along with a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Which I had to say rivaled Rias' and Akeno's, not that I cared for such things of course! The most distinctive thing about her was the two black cat ears on her head, along with the two black cat tails coming from her kimono. Unfortunately she seemed to be already injured, seeing as she was wrapped in white bandages.

Her chest, tails, neck, and even her face were all wrapped up. Quickly I deduced that she was in a very terrible fight which didn't end well for her. But as she cradled Shirone in her arms protectively I saw her glare at Sui. Immediately I could tell that it was Sui who did that to her.

Speaking of whom… Sui was struggling to get out from under the foot of another Nekomata. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, but with short bangs that slightly covered her… admittedly dazzling red eyes. Her cat ears were twitching in vicious glee, and her eyes conveyed some righteous vindication. She also had a black collar necklace around her neck, which was tied in the front with a blood red ribbon.

There was also a red head band in her hair, although it wasn't being used to keep her hair back. Attached to it was also a red frilly bow. She was also wearing a shoulder less blood red dress that stopped at half thigh. The hem of the dress was pure black and slightly frilly and so was the dresses top. She was also wearing pure white tights, and her blonde cat tail was sticking out from under her skirt. Finally she wore simple red slip on shoes that matched her dress.

**"Wait… you two! I recognize the both of you!"** At Lavos' scream of rage both nekos turned to her and smiled cattily. That's when something else unexpected happened… a person wearing white dragon like armor, fell from the sky and punched Lavos' back making her scream out in pain. Using my aura perception I could tell that whoever just hit her was rather strong. And by that I mean three times stronger than Issei. Now even that wouldn't have been able to even scratch Lavos under normal circumstances.

But seeing how the rest of us had basically worn her down, the armored person's attack actually did something. It had sent her into the ground and created a small indentation of her body. I was quite shocked but before I could say anything Ophis spoke up from behind me.

"The white dragon emperor… what is he doing here?" I couldn't help but look back at her, her dress was slightly torn and it was covered in blood. My poor niece also seemed quite exhausted.

Still I was rather curious. "What do you mean by the white dragon emperor? Is it similar to Ddraig's title?" Ophis nodded her head before explaining.

"Yep and I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner, but you see he holds Albion. Also known as the vanishing dragon, his sacred gear is called divine dividing. Basically the white idiot divides everything while Ddraig doubles everything. The two of them got into a fight a long time ago during the Great War, and the three factions had a cease fire to get rid of them. In the end that dragon hating god sealed them in sacred gears. Although their feud is still just as strong as it was when they were in real bodies."

Having my question answered I turned back to hear something come from the white emperor. **(Divide!)** At that point Lavos seemed to become weaker while the stranger got stronger, however I knew it wouldn't last too long. And lo and behold right when I thought that Lavos fired off a proton ray at them. It was too fast and they couldn't dodge and took a direct hit. The attack also destroyed the helmet and blue visor the person had on. With that I could see what that the white emperor was a guy a year older than me at the least.

He had nice facial features with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes, and although they look angry I could see that they were rimmed with a light ultramarine. As he hit the ground the black haired Nekoshou that was holding my mate called out to him.

"Vali Kun! Are you alright Nya?!" He slowly got up and shook his head to clear away any dizziness.

After a small breath he answered his friend. "I'm fine Kuroka… you should know it takes a lot more than that to take me down!" I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at the name he just spoke. It was the name of Shirone's sister, the one who left her to fend for herself. At that I couldn't help but glare at her while leaking out some anger. After all she did wound my Neko Chan's heart in the worst way possible.

Speaking of whom I noticed something off about my mate, it might've been just my imagination. But I could see that the tips of her hair, ears, and tails were turning black. Blinking I rubbed my eyes and looked back, sure enough it was exactly how I first saw it.

_What in the world…_ Shaking my head I turned back to Lavos who was practically foaming at the mouth in rage. _Great just what we needed…_ It was indeed a bad sign… because if she decided to start throwing out more destructive spells outside of the field spell. Well… a lot of people were going to die plain and simple. How you might ask? Well it's only basic logic, seeing how the entirety of Japan would be blown off the face of the planet. A super nova even a weakened one could do that you know.

Speaking of being weakened I could feel my arms starting to drop; I could barely keep my scythe up. Taking another look around me I saw some of my friends start moving around. A good indicator that they were finally waking up, although poor Asia looked exhausted and seemed to be falling asleep on her feet.

It was kind of adorable actually… Shaking my head I turned towards Ulysses who was finally getting up. The bleeding from his wounds had stopped, but I could tell that his mini form was the best he could pull off right now.

But it would seem as if he still had his tongue. "Well Lavos… I think you're about done now, sure all of us are quite exhausted… but you're not in any better condition! Plus with these three strangers I'm sure we can finally get rid of you. If they are here to fight you of course." Both us turned to the one called Vali for confirmation.

He shrugged before answering. "Why do you need to ask that about me? I work with the Grigori remember Ulysses? Also I still want that rematch sometime, and I can't have that if you die on me." I couldn't help but groan at my brother's next actions. He put his spear in the crutch of his right arm, before pounding his right fist into his left paw.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now! I had utterly and completely forgotten about you. Sorry about that Bali!~" Vali's left eye twitched before he yelled at him.

"For literally the hundredth time Ulysses! It's Vali! Not Bali, Cali, Zali, and most certainly not Molly! It's just Vali you daft idiot!" At Ulysses sheepish chuckle Kuroka started giggling making Vali round on her. "You find this most amusing don't you?"

She gave a Cheshire grin before answering. "Whatever do you mean Bali Kun? I'm just giggling at my mate getting flustered Nya.~" As this Vali seethed in anger, I couldn't help but blink at that last part. But it would seem as if Vali wasn't really letting up.

"For the last time… I'm not your mate Kuroka now get your little sister out of the fight." It was at that moment that Suki decided to turn back to normal. Although she was holding onto her bleeding stomach, something I would correct as soon as the fight was done.

"Your Mama's sister Mew?!" I couldn't help but wince slightly at that as Kuroka looked at her in surprise. Hell even Vali and the other blonde girl were looking at her in shock. Of course being evil and rotten to the core, Lavos used that as an opportunity to attack Vali.

Kuroka seemed to notice this because she yelled out to him. "Vali look out!" In shock the white dragon emperor turned back to Lavos. However as she swung her left claws at him Ulysses appeared next to him. Then using his spear he blocked Lavos' attack with a heavy grunt. Using that as my own opportunity I struck by running and jumping onto her back.

"Let's see how you like it!" Using the new white attachment to my scythe I stabbed down into her back. It had the desired effect of literally purifying the evil alien. As she was literally being destroyed from the inside out, Lavos screamed in rage and pain. I couldn't help but smile evilly at this… well until I felt something slam into me.

"Bro!" As I rolled on the ground to a stop I gave me older brother a shaky thumbs up, because although that hurt whatever hit me wasn't too damaging. As I started getting up I felt two sets of arms, one on each side of me help me up. Looking at the two sources made me smile, on my left was a tired but smiling Ravel and on my right was a similar smiling Milly.

I was glad that both of them were now awake. "It's nice to see you two up and moving, I hope you weren't hurt too badly?" Both shook their heads as I looked back to what had hit me. I hissed at what I saw, because let me tell you I really didn't want to deal with it.

It was a giant Dragon with three heads and six great scaly and leathery wings. His scales also reflected the light showing off their deep purple. I had no idea who this was but I knew I couldn't fight him in my condition. Thankfully it would seem as if he was rather caring about Lavos' condition. Although his voice sounded different than any of ours, it was both deep yet it had a kind of a hiss to it. Except he didn't linger on and s' when he spoke.

"My lady Cassandra, I came when I became worried that you were taking too long. It would seem as if my choice was the right one, you're badly injured although I see that you defeated many opponents today so that's understandable."

Lavos hissed at him before speaking angrily. **"I told you Aži Dahaka that I would handle this… Alone! I don't need help from you or the others. Now leave before I decide to devour you."** The dragon Aži seemed to pale a bit at the threat but didn't back down.

"But my lady you are seriously injured and we need to get lady Sui out of here as well. Please you are still needed for the cause! We cannot succeed without you my lady!" For a second I believed that Lavos would strike him down, in fact it looked like he believed that as well.

But as Lavos let out a sigh he did as well. **"Very well… it would seem as if I did go a bit overboard, still I haven't accomplished what I wanted. Instead I lost a good portion of our soldiers, still you are right. Retrieve Sui so we can leave immediately."** Aži nodded his all his great heads before turning to the blonde neko. She gulped and very quickly backed away from him.

As he picked Sui up Ophis called out to him. "Aži Dahaka the legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Diabolism Thousand Dragon. What in the world are you doing allying with this monster? I thought even you had more common sense than this! Don't you realize that this creature is a literal world devouring alien?!" At her question the now identified evil dragon turned to Ophis.

"Ahh… Ophis I thought I felt something familiar about you. Still even if you are the infinity dragon what I do is my own business. So back off, because right now even I could take you on. My lady did quite a number on you didn't she?" Ophis growled and stepped forward, but as she was about to pass me I held my arm out in front of her.

"Sorry but as much as it grates on my nerves he's right." She looked at me with slight betrayal, before finally sighing and looking down to the ground. Feeling slightly bad I gave her a one armed hug before looking back at our enemies. "Let me make something clear to all of you, the next time you try and attack us… I will end you."

Lavos scoffed at my words before turning back into her human form. **"We'll see about that, though I must agree to a goodbye for now love.~"** Then for some reason she blew me a kiss. **"Next time I promise that you'll be mine, one way or another."** Before I could give a retort a white light encompassed all three of them. Looking away I eventually turned back when the light died down. Like expected they were gone making me sigh.

"So much for trying to settle everything right here and now… speaking of settling things…" Looking forward I glared at Kuroka before making my way towards her. As I neared her she looked up at me.

She gave me a smile before speaking. "So you're the black dragon Nya? You seem rather strong for-" I didn't let her finish as I knelt down and slapped her. All around me everyone became quiet, although I noticed that Vali's aura became rather angry.

But I didn't care about his tsundere crush. "That's for abandoning Shirone without saying anything you no good older sister." At my words her look of shock became one of pure sorrow. At that point I felt slightly bad at having both slapped her physically and emotionally. But I quickly crushed that part of me before gently taking my mate from her. I held Shirone but wrapping my left arm around her middle, all the while I made sure to support the rest of her body with telekinesis. Thankfully Kuroka didn't protest, no she only kept looking down at the ground.

This made me sigh and speak to her again only this time in a much softer tone. "Still you did protect just her so I'll withhold most of my judgment for now."

That made her perk up and look at me with a slight smile. "Thanks Nya… but you should know that I did what I did for a very good reason." I gave her a suspicious look before replying.

"Tell that to Neko Chan when she wakes up, for I'm not the one you need to convince. Because I'll follow whatever path she takes when it comes to you." Kuroka smiled seriously before standing up and dusting off her kimono. That's when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh… my head feels as if it was split opened with a sledge hammer…" In relief I turned back to my other brother as he slowly got up. However the blonde nekomata from before quickly walked up to him. As he tried to get up she helped him causing him to smile at her. "Thanks." She blushed a bit but nodded her head. Giving out a sigh I felt someone pull on my coat, looking to my left I saw Suki.

"Can we please go home and take that nap now Papa?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her question while looking at her slightly droopy yet pained expression. Bending over I kissed her forehead while reversing her injury, that's when I finally gave my answer.

"Of course sweetie we just need to get everyone else up. Also please forgive me for not being able to protect you."

She nodded her head before giving me a smile and hug. "It's okay Papa, I know that you did what you could. Plus I'm fine now so all is well." Smiling I picked her up with my other arm, before kissing her nose which made her giggle. She then leaned into me and very quickly fell asleep. However I made a promise to myself, one that intended to keep.

_I will never allow Suki or Fuyo to get hurt again. They've been through enough and deserve a happy life. _With that I looked around. Already quite a few of us were awake now, although a couple of people were still unconscious. Though I couldn't help but look at Juda strangely when he woke up.

"Ahh! Giant Grasshoppers!" Already Keno was awake and was now looking quite embarrassed. "Umm… I have nothing to say right now so please look somewhere else." I did just that before approaching an unconscious Sera. She was shaking although still unconscious, and I knew why… she was once again hurt severely by Lavos, and I felt bad since I did promise her my protection. Using my mind abilities I quickly sent her images of safety and peace.

The effect was immediate and she stopped shaking as I picked her up with telekinesis. Looking around I saw that Xenovia was unconscious nearby, so with a sigh I also picked her up. It was straining but I could get them back home before I completely ran out of energy.

_But I think I will take a nap myself… by my own name I know I need it._

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

_**The White Cat**_

* * *

As I felt myself waking up I felt warmth on both sides of my body. One felt smaller than the other; turning towards the bigger source of warmth, I opened my eyes while bring my lips forward to kiss my mate. Imagine my absolute shock, as well as surprise when I saw Xenovia sleeping peacefully instead of my mate.

_Okay… what in the black dragon is going on Nyah?!_ Thankfully I was able to stop myself from jolting out of bed, and waking up the blue haired swordswoman. Although I had to admit she looked kind of cute when she was sleeping peacefully. Still with a little trepidation I turned to the other person in bed with me. Again I was surprised to see Sera sleeping instead of one of my girls like I expected. But again just like Xenovia she seemed kind of cute. _Scratch that she's much cuter Nyah._

Shaking my head I looked around, and eventually saw my mate sleeping in a chair up against the wall. On his lap with his arms around them were Suki and Fuyo. Their heads were touching as they leaned into my mate's embrace. At that point I didn't care if I woke up with two other girls in my bed. The scene before me was just too adorable for me to be mad at him.

However I couldn't help but narrow my eye as I saw, heard, and smelt things a bit more clearly. That's when everything came rushing back to me. For a moment I couldn't help but be sad about not being Rias' rook anymore. But right after I felt a little lighter in a way, I was back to being full Nekoshou and Chri Kun had literally brought me back from the dead.

Smiling while closing my eye I decided to see if anything else about me had changed. So getting out of bed I noticed that I was in my nightgown, although I was shocked to see it a bit tighter around my chest. If I had to hazard a guess they had grown another centimeter and a half. So you could understand why I ran towards the full body mirror near my closet.

What I saw was… rather shocking, my hair, ears, and tails now seemed to be dipped in dark black paint, and my eye seemed a brighter gold. Even the white part of my hair seemed to have become even more snow like, along with acquiring some kind of silver sheen to it. Plus my left eye was bothering me, even though the black bandage was still around it.

_Wait a minute… didn't I lose that eye Nyah?_ With some hesitation and hope I undid my eye patch slowly. When it was off I placed my left hand over my closed eyelid and pushed a bit. Quickly I felt some slight pain from something underneath. Slowly I opened said eyelid, when it was completely opened I couldn't help but start crying a bit. Because although it was as redder than Suki's… my left eye was back and I now had my full vision. Even the scar from Sui's attack was gone. I was back to one hundred percent.

"I can't believe it… he gave everything back to me Nyah… Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Smiling brightly I turned back to my sleeping mate; I noticed that he was wearing his sleepwear along with the girls but I didn't care. I couldn't help myself anymore and walked up to him before shaking him a bit.

"Wha… what's goin…" Eventually his sight cleared up and he focused on me. "Shirone… you'r-" I didn't let him finish as I grabbed his face and slammed my lips onto his. I could see his eyes widen but eventually they softened and he returned the kiss. Let me tell you it lasted for quite some time since I really didn't want to end it. Even when I needed air I just sucked in from the corners of my mouth. But I knew it needed to end eventually so after seven minutes I reluctantly pulled back.

As I did so he took a deep breath before speaking. "Whoa… that was certainly our longest lasting kiss yet." I nodded while keeping my left eye closed, but I still smiled seductively at him.

"Well after what you did Nyah… I think you deserve a little reward don't you think my mighty dragon?~" I said it with a slight purr at the end, making him gulp a bit. This only made me giggle as I walked to my closet. As I did so I swayed my hips in a sultry way and I knew he was watching, I didn't care that much though after all why else would I do it if not to make him watch? Opening my closet I looked around for something to wear, however I couldn't help but frown as I realized that I'd probably need new clothes. Right now there were only three dresses that fit me.

And I wasn't about to put on my Lolita dress, since it would send the wrong kind of message at the moment. Besides that was for _special_ occasions. But only my battle clothes and my white dress would fit me. So with a small smile I pulled out the white dress I wore on my last date with my mate. After all it held some special significance; I did meet my darling Fuyo for the first time while wearing it.

Giggling a bit at that thought I pulled off my nightgown and then put on my dress. I didn't really care anymore if Chri Kun saw me, after all this wasn't the first time. So I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last time. However I did let out a sigh when I felt that it was a bit tight around my breasts.

_I guess I'll just need to have it tailored to my new size or something Nyah. Because I'm keeping this one that's for sure, thankfully I didn't get too much taller. Only an inch if I'm correct which is a good thing… I can't believe I just called myself a tiny midget Nyah!_ After a small brain rant I walked back over to my mate. Then with a deep breath I decided to hit him hard over the head.

"That's for leaving like you did earlier Nyah! Along with knocking me unconscious and reading my mind without permission!" After rubbing the new bump on his head he bowed his head before apologizing.

"I'm sorry Neko Chan… but this was something that I needed to do, and in the end it turned out for the best. I learned that my sister never betrayed me; I combined with both Fernus and Reaper, and because of you I was able to save what was left of my sister. I was even able to save what was left of Altus and even managed to save Siena the white dragon from Lavos. I can also summon her although I haven't tried that yet. So although I hated doing what I did, I'd probably do it again if I had to."

I can only sigh at the answer he gave me. "Why am I not surprised Nyah?" Despite my tone I couldn't help but smile at him softly. "Well I guess you wouldn't be my Chri Kun if I was." He chuckled sheepishly before I decided to ask about my new "roommates". "Soo… what's up with Sera and Xenovia Nyah?"

He hesitated for a second before answering. "Honestly… for Xenovia I'm not too sure, only that Suki said that I should do it. When I asked her why she said it was a secret, then she fell asleep again. Trust me she's been through a lot today so I decided to let her be. As for Sera she suffered terribly to Lavos… so I kind of wanted to keep an eye on her." He looked at her with sorrow before continuing.

"She already got those other scars from her. Now even after I got rid of her new wounds, she's still thrashing every now in then with fear and pain. She's terrified of Lavos yet Sera fought her to help protect us. I can't help but feel terrible about that, at this point I'm pretty sure that she has some kind of PTSD."

Looking back at the dark angel I couldn't help but feel the same way. "I guess she really did want to prove to us that she turned over a new leaf Nyah." My mate shook his head at that.

"No… I think Sera wanted to convince herself most of all. She'll only grow stronger from this, both emotionally and in heart. We just need to help with her mental trauma, something I plan on doing for what she did." I couldn't help but smile at his words before turning back to him with a look full of thanks.

"Speaking of saving people… you saved me in more ways than one Nyah." I then purposely opened up my left eye making him gasp a bit. "So I guess you didn't know about that… Christopher… not only did you bring me back from literal death. But you also gave me back my eye; I can't even begin to explain my thanks Nyah. There are literally no words I could use to describe even a tenth of how grateful I am. Or even a hundredth of the love I feel for you Nyah."

At my words he looked down guiltily. "Yeah… but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost that eye in the first place. I also separated you from Rias' peerage…" I looked at him lovingly, before grabbing his face with both my hands again before kissing him once more. This time it only lasted a second but I put all my feelings into it.

"Chri Kun while I am sad, I'm also happy beyond all belief Nyah. I'm just glad that I can still stay with you. I love you Christopher and nothing will ever change that Nyah." He looked at me with a small smile before kissing me again. This time he stuck his tongue out which I reciprocated. At that point we could've kissed for a lot longer, but we were interrupted by a few yawns. Looking down we saw both Fuyo and Suki waking up.

Upon seeing me both Suki and Fuyo lunged at me making me giggle as I twirled them around. "Mama I'm so glad you're okay Mew."

"Whath Onee Chan said Mya!" Smiling brightly I kissed them both multiple times all around their faces. They giggled saying it tickled before I finally stopped and spoke.

"Of course I'm okay sillies!~ You should know that I'm a lot tougher than that, especially since I have you two adorable darlings to take care of Nyah. I'm just happy both of you are okay as well.~"

"Oh that's absolutely adorable my Lady!~"

"I have to agree with the strange winged angel on this one." Looking back at the bed I saw that both Xenovia and Sera were awake. Both were wearing nightgowns, although the one Xenovia wore kind of looked like one I saw Glacial wearing once. It was ice blue in color and reached down to her feet and had long sleeves.

Thankfully it still fit her just fine thanks to Glacial's small size. Sera was wearing her own black top and white skirt combo gown. There were also stars in her eyes as she watched me interact with Suki and Fuyo. It was kind of interesting with the way both thought the same thing.

But I still couldn't help but speak to them with a smile. "I'm glad you two are awake, safe, and okay Nyah." Both looked at me in surprise, even a little guiltily in Xenovia's case. "Is there something wrong Xenovia San?" After a bit she got out of bed and gave me a low bow before speaking.

"Please forgive me for my behavior towards you earlier!" To say I was shocked was an understatement, thankfully she elaborated without prompting. "I… I was misguided and small minded in my beliefs. Just trusting that all I did was for god and for heaven. Now I know better… I know that I was only taught by the belief of men not by my lord in heaven." I could see tears fall to the floor as I sat both my girls down. "I kn-know that he's dead now… long bef-fore I was even born. I'm sorry… so sorry."

Before she could continue, I felt something which would've been hard for me to feel as a devil. Compassion for the girl, sure Rias felt sorry for us but that was a bit different. It was more along the lines of pity, this was me truly just feeling sorry for her and wanting to help. So walking over to Xenovia I pulled her up and gave the blue haired girl a hug. She was taller than me but I still pulled her into me chest.

"There, there… I promise you everything will be alright Nyah. I don't hate you and I forgive you, and I'm sure everyone else will as well. So if you want to just cry go ahead, after what you learned you need to just let it out Nyah." With my words the tears started to truly flow and she cried as she gripped my dress. Also seeing how she was becoming weak in the knees, I dropped down to mine pulling her with me.

_I can't even imagine what she's feeling… I mean I was shocked when Juda sensei told me Nyah. But I was a devil; Xenovia relied on what she was taught as a life line. I can see that now… I can see many things now Nyah…_ Hearing a small sigh of relief I turned to Suki who smiled at me brightly. _So that's what you wanted her here for Nyah?_ Hearing a giggle in my mind I knew that Suki thought that she was being clever.

'_**Of course Mama!~ After all if there was anyone who could help Xenovia Mew… It would be my wonderful and awesome Mama! Also Durandal says thanks as well Mew.'**_ I couldn't help but inwardly giggle at that, before telling Suki to tell Durandal that it was my pleasure. Eventually Xenovia had stopped crying, and calmed down enough for my mate to speak to her as I put her back on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about god being dead Xenovia, but I want you to apologize to the others as well. Especially Milly and Asia, but don't worry I'm sure they'll forgive you like me and Koneko."

Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant, but then smiled before answering. "Of course, I promise to do so as soon as I can." He smiled softly at her while giving her a small pat on the head, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when I saw her blush. But before I could truly think on it Chri Kun turned to me with a grimace.

"By the way… there's something important I need to tell you." I raised an eyebrow before prompting him to continue. "Well… how do I put this… during the fight three people showed up, apparently they were a part of the Grigori. One of them was another Nekomata name Lucca. Another was the vanishing dragon whose name was Vail… but the last one was…" I was becoming slightly nervous at the way he was hesitating on this. After all the white dragon emperor was bad enough, whoever this was that made my mate nervous must be bad news.

Unfortunately for me Suki got a bit impatient and show off her father's bluntness. "Papa's trying to say that Aunt Kuroka showed up Mew, all the while proclaiming herself as the white emperor's mate. They're all down stairs now talking with some of the others Mew." My mate winced at Suki's tone.

While I myself realized why Chri Kun was nervous. I for some reason felt… calm, well not really calm. But I was certainly not freaking out like I normally would have. But after everything Christopher told me about Cassandra and Lavos… well I figured my issue with Kuroka was quite small in comparison. After all Kuroka wasn't possessed by a world devouring alien, and then forced to try to kill me.

"Huh… well I guess that I better go down and say hello Nyah. Care to join me Chri Kun?" He blinked at me in confusion before nodding his head. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction; after all I'm pretty sure he expected me to go off the rails a bit.

_It's nice to know that I can still surprise him, but now it's time to face my older wayward sister Nyah._

* * *

_**The Black Dragon The White Cat**_

* * *

Walking downstairs with everyone in tow was an interesting experience. Sera looked quite happy, Suki and Fuyo were giggling to one another, Xenovia looked actually kind of happy, but my mate looked like a bomb was going to go off. I also just happened to be said bomb. Eventually we made it to the living room, where I felt everyone who was awake was at. To be honest I wasn't surprised to see that we were missing quite a few people. Though Rias was looking rather livid at two individuals.

Said individuals were currently kneeling down in front of Mom, while she looked angry herself. One was a dark haired silver boy wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them. He also had on black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf. Finally he was wearing black shoes with black buckles. He was kind of handsome but my Chri Kun was better looking.

The other one kneeling was someone, who although changed some was still recognizable. Although I did frown at all the bandages she had on. It was enough to make her almost look like a mummy.

"As long as you're in this house than you will not put on such shameful displays of behavior! We have quite a few young ones running about and I don't need your flirting." Mom looked at Kuroka when she said that before turning to silver haired guy. "And I don't need your foul tongue either Vali San. Now have I made myself clear?" They mumbled a yes ma'am which didn't satisfy Mom. "I said did I make myself clear?!"

With a jolt both spoke up this time. ""Yes Ma'am!"" I couldn't help but smirk at this scene, Mom was just that awesome. Unfortunately that shifted the attention onto me. So with a smile Mom expressed her joy at seeing me up and about.

"I'm glad you're alright Shirone Chan. And let me say you definitely changed in more ways than one since I saw you last. You look absolutely ravishing dear.~" I couldn't help but blush a bit at that comment, although I was pleased that my new looks were favorited. However my good mood slightly soured when my sister got up and approached me. I didn't say anything even when Kuroka was just a yard away from me. Neither did she, instead we looked into one another's eyes. I saw regret and sadness in hers.

As for me I'm not exactly sure what my eyes were conveying. But it was enough for the tension in the room to start getting thick and heavy. Behind me I could feel my mate waiting for me to make a decision. I knew that he'd support me on whatever choice I made with my sister, but after seeing how Cassandra never truly betrayed him… well I wasn't too sure about my own sister.

Eventually my sister broke the silence first. "Look… based on what your mate said I know tha-" She was cut off as I slugged her in the face sending Kuroka rolling back a bit. There was a pregnant pause while I looked at my fist curiously.

"Huh… why did I do that Nyah?" Behind me I heard Chris speak a bit quietly.

"That's like asking why I punch Ulysses…" I couldn't help but snort at that while my sister got to her feet with Vali's help. She was rubbing her jaw and Vali was giving her a knowing look. Once on her feet Vali let go of her while she turned to me.

"That hurt a lot Nya?! The least you could've done was warn me before you slugged me!" In response to what she said I just shrugged causing her to sigh. "You really have changed quite a bit haven't you Nya?"

I couldn't help but fold my arms and huff at that. "Well that's what happens when your older sister decides to go crazy, and run off without telling their younger sibling why. It also didn't help that said younger sibling was pretty much slated for execution, and that she was rescued by some crazy red headed siscon at the last second. Yeah… I wonder why I changed?"

"My brother's not that bad." I gave my former king a raised eyebrow at that statement, making her look away a bit embarrassed. That also reminded me that I needed to talk to her later.

_Wow I actually have quite a few people I need to talk to after this Nyah…_ Shaking my head from that thought I turned back to Kuroka, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. In response I could only sigh before speaking again.

"Look… everything turned out fine in the end okay Nyah." She looked up at me with a small sniffle before I continued. "Because of everything that has happened I met Rias, Chri Kun, Juda sensei, and gained two wonderful little girls along with a kind and amazing new family. So because of that I'm willing to listen to why you did what you did. But you better make it good you hear me Nyah?" Kuroka nodded her head with a serious look before beginning her tale. To say it wasn't what I expected… was a little bit of an understatement.

It began like this… "You remember when I was first approached by my old king?" I nodded my head prompting her to continue. "Then you know he promised us a home, food, and clothing if I joined his peerage. As we were living on the streets at the time, I couldn't help but agree immediately without thinking. That was the first mistake I made… you see he only wanted me to join because he wanted to…" She paused at that point and looked at all the younger ones in the room. "Maybe we should have all those below the age of thirteen leave, I don't want to taint their minds after all."

Mom nodded in agreement before speaking up. "Alright you heard her all of you go and do something else. This is grown up talk now." I heard a few groans from and complaints from Ayame and Fuyo but they obeyed as for Suki…

"What? I am a couple hundred years old Mew." It was funny but I kept on forgetting her actually age. So with a sigh I allowed her to stay as my sister continued her story.

"Okay if that's everyone I'll go on… you see he only wanted me, so that he could experiment on me." At that point I couldn't help but cover my mouth in shock. It was a bit much for quite a few people and I felt Suki wrap her arms around me. But my sister pressed on nonetheless, more than likely she just wanted to get this over with and not linger to long on the memories.

"Yes I know… and I'm sorry for never telling you, but I wanted to protect you. He was always threatening to harm you, so I said nothing and endured his twisted experiments." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a bit before continuing. "They were… painful, even now I still have some nightmares about them." Surprisingly Vali wrapped his left arm around her shoulders making her smile at him. "Thanks Vali Kun." He only nodded before she turned back to me to continue.

"For a number of years I put up with the torture. All because I thought you'd be safe and have a life off the streets. But then… one day I overheard that he was going to do to you what he did to me. Only worse…" For a few moments she couldn't speak, but after taking a deep breath she looked me in the eye. "He wanted to turn you, basically into a breeding factory." I couldn't help but take a step back in shock at that, seeing this Chri Kun hugged me tightly from behind. I also felt Suki hug me tighter.

For a few moments all was silent until I spoke with a small voice. "So… so you killed him with senjutsu because… you wanted to protect me?" She nodded her head as I looked to the side. My mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Emotions were raging inside of me, and I didn't quite know how to respond. On one hand Kuroka actually didn't go crazy thanks to senjutsu, so there really wasn't a need for me to be afraid of it. She also killed her king to protect me from something quite awful indeed.

On the other hand… "Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you explain and take me with you?!" There was that and my question made Kuroka's expression even more saddened.

"Because I didn't think they'd put you on trial because of what I've done. Because I didn't expect them to start purging Nekomata left and right! And because I didn't want you to live with me on the run, to live on the streets again only this time… life would've been even harder. I didn't want that for you… my precious imoutou, my precious little Shirone." At this point I felt something else appear in my heart for my sister.

So gently taking Suki's and Chris' hands off me I approached my sister. I looked up at her for a few moments before giving her a hug. At that point we both had tears running down our faces. However I still needed to make something clear to her.

"Nee Chan… I don't completely forgive you yet Nyah, but I am willing to give you this last chance to be my big sister." She hugged me tighter at that point.

"I promise to do my absolute best Nya." Behind me I could feel quite a bit of emotions from everyone, but the feelings of pride coming from Mom, Suki, and especially Christopher brightened my spirit immensely.

Even so we hugged one another, just happy to finally be together again. When we finally let go we dried our tears and smiled at each other. Shaking my head I turned around and looked at Rias… it was time for another conversation that would be emotionally rough.

So with a sigh I started speaking. "Look um… Buchou I need to tell you something Nyah. You see I'm not exactly-"

"In my peerage anymore?" I looked at her in shock, making her give me a sad smile while holding out my old rook piece. "I know that already, Christopher Kun told me what happened and what he had to do to save you. But don't worry, even if you're no longer a part of my peerage. You'll still be my adorable rook Shirone Chan." I couldn't help but run over to her and give her a hug she hugged me back. But eventually spoke in a pained voice. "Um… Shirone Chan… can you please let go? You're starting to crush me."

I quickly let go and laughed a bit sheepishly. "Sorry Nyah, but I guess I don't know my own strength anymore." To the side I heard Kuroka mumble a few words.

"I'll say Nya… that punch and following hug hurt."

I couldn't help but look at her smugly. "Well maybe you should train a bit more Kuroka Nee Chan. After all you don't want your Imoutou to get stronger than you Nyah?" She looked at me a bit shocked before laughing.

"Sorry but you're still ten years to soon to be saying that to me Nya!" I would've said more but a voice interrupted our banter.

"Not that the sibling banter isn't nice… but I think we should discuss what we should do now." As one we all turned to Ulysses who still seemed kind of beat up. What with his left arm in a sling and white bandages wrapped around his chest. "Yes praise your glorious dragon god for I am here once more!" Surprisingly it was Xenovia who shot him down this time.

"Sorry but like I said I'd rather worship Christopher Sam-San then you." There were many nods of agreement which seemed to make "our esteemed" leader die a bit. Although I couldn't help but notice that Xenovia was going say Sama instead of San. But I let that slide for the moment.

Because like usual Ulysses quickly recovered. "Thanks… I really needed that… anyhow let's get to business. First off our exorcist friends, now that you know the truth and the battle is over for now. What will you two do?" From her position next to Issei Irina looked at Xenovia who looked back to her.

Eventually Xenovia spoke up depressed. "I'm not so sure… now that I know god is dead I seem to find myself without any faith in the church. Who knows if I was really killing evil demons and monsters? What if they were actually good people? What if some of the stray exorcists I brought down actually had good reasons for leaving? I don't know what to do anymore… my entire life was built around following god's will, but without him. What can I do? What justification do I have for taking all those lives?!"

At her words Irina looked down at the ground also depressed. It was then that I got a thought, it was a bit manipulative but I knew that it would help her and maybe Irina to.

"Well… if you want to follow a god and his teachings Nyah… why not stay here and follow Chri Kun? He's also a god and he's extremely powerful, Kind, compassionate, and all those other good things. Plus he has Suki who was Excalibur so that has to count for something Nyah. Plus we even have Sera and Milly following him, and despite not being "true" angels they are in fact angels." While Irina looked apprehensive Xenovia was now actually looking at Chri Kun appraisingly.

Although he was looking at me suspiciously. "Shirone… what exactly are you trying to do?" I gave him an innocent smile; in return he looked at me blankly. "Yeah I'm not falling for that." I couldn't help but pout in disappointment at that statement. However before I could say anything else Xenovia spoke up.

"I… I think I'll take Shirone San up on her offer. So please accept me my lord." I looked at my mate smugly at this forcing him to sigh while rubbing the back of his head.

Eventually he spoke but not before mumbling something under his breath. "I'm going to regret this… Okay Xenovia you can stop bowing, you can join my apparent cult. But first you need to apologize to everyone here that you've offended. Also none of this lord business okay?" Xenovia looked up with a true smile before making a comment.

"I agree to your terms, but still you allow Sera to call you my lord, my lord." He groaned a bit while giving Sera a small glare, in return she surprised me by sticking her tongue out at him. I heard Ulysses snort a bit as he tried to keep in his laughter.

Eventually my poor mate caved into her. "Okay fine… just don't go around calling me that in public, things could get awkward." Once again Xenovia bowed although this time it was a short one before she turned to Irina.

"What about you Irina? What shall you do?" As one we turned to her as she bit her lower lip in confliction. That's when with a sigh Issei put his right arm around her before speaking.

"Hey don't worry too much, whatever decision you make will be the right one for you. Just do what your heart is telling you to do." All of us were slightly stunned with the exception of Ravel who was on his left. No the young phoenix was smiling at him proudly before she kissed his cheek. In response Issei scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Although Irina looked a bit jealous at the action.

Thankfully with those words Irina calmed down and she eventually turned back to Xenovia. "I think I'll go back to the Vatican. I still believe in god's teachings, and I think I have to try and change the church if I can. I can't do that if I leave it. But if in the end I can't succeed… I'll come back here." I couldn't help but nod my head in admiration at that conviction of hers. However it was interesting to see that Xenovia wasn't even questioning her choice.

_I guess she's made her decision Nyah… but what have I done?! I just created more competition for myself over Chri Kun! After all it's obvious that she likes him Nyah!_ It was a mistake on my part, but I was just trying to help a person who felt lost. In the end I decided that I'd deal with the consequences later.

That's when Ulysses spoke up again. "Alright with that done onto the next order of business. What are you three going to be doing?" His question was directed to the three newbie's, as in Vali my sister and the other Nekomata whom I didn't know. However it seemed as if Vali took up the mantle of leader as he spoke first.

"To be honest we're just here as an extra guard detail I guess you could say. The old man was worried about things here and sent us, lucky you that we showed up when we did. Azazel also promised me that I could have my rematch with you. So yeah we're here to stay for the time being. Though I am interested in my rival, but that can wait for later."

_Rival… oh yeah Ise Nii!_ With some worry I turned to Issei who was glaring slightly at Vali. _I guess he was already told Nyah… you better not do anything stupid Ise Nii._ For a second I blinked in confusion. _When did I start calling him Ise Nii?_ Deciding that it didn't matter I tuned myself back into the conversation. It had already moved on and Ulysses was talking to Sera.

"So… Sera… about Aži Dahaka what was an evil dragon doing with Lavos of all people?" I couldn't help but let my eyes widen at that.

"WHAT?! There was an evil dragon?!" Turning to me Ulysses rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry that you missed that but you were still unconscious lil sis." I huffed a bit as my mate spoke up.

"You know… you still haven't exactly told me what an evil dragon is, because when it comes to dragons. I can't really think of any of them being actually "Evil"."

After a little humming in thought Ulysses answered. "Well to put it short evil dragons are dragons which even other dragons find quite despicable. That Lavos would gain their allegiance is a terrible thing really, because their power rivals that of the dragon kings. One Crom Cruach is said to match the heavenly dragons in power." Though Chri Kun didn't look too concerned about that, everyone else who was normal seemed rather worried.

Although Vali seemed actually excited. "To be honest I didn't think I'd be able to fight such strong opponents here. Makes me glad I actually took this assignment." I very quickly labeled Vali as a battle nut with that statement. However much to my relief Sera seemed to speak some good news.

"Actually… we were never able to recruit Crom Cruach." As one we turned to her. "You see despite being labeled as an evil dragon he's actually not too bad. He's only one because of his brutal way of fighting, and his love of fighting. Well there is also the thing where most of his opponents don't walk away alive, but well that's an occupational hazard for all fighters." I actually couldn't help but agree with her on that as she continued.

"You see because of that he wasn't interested in whatever Cas- sorry Lavos had to say. He didn't want to end the world, and he didn't want to become someone else's slave. The others… they were completely on board with Lavos' plan, in fact they're the third most loyal to her. The first is Sui, followed by Samuel, but at least they're not as strong as the dragons." At Sui's name both the blonde neko and my sister hissed.

Looking back at her I couldn't help but question my sister. "You know Sui told me that the two of you fought Nyah, what exactly was that about?" Looking back at me Kuroka answered me with a sigh.

"Well… truth is because they thought I was a stray just to gain power they tried to recruit me Nya. But when Sui told me what she did to her family… I couldn't help but call her a monster. After that she attacked me and even though I put up a fight Nya, she was able to beat me. Thankfully my friend Arthur along with Vali here was able to save me." I nodded my head at that before turning to the blonde.

"And what about you Nyah? Any reason you seem to truly hate her?"

She gave out a small hiss before answering. "She killed my entire family right in front of me Ne. That was a year ago, but it still haunts me. She left me alive mocking me for my weakness." I saw her clench her fists before Kuroka spoke to her calmly.

"Lucca… it's not your fault. Sui is not your average Nekomata Nya." Taking a deep breath the one I now knew as Lucca nodded her head sadly. It was beginning to occur to me that Sui was a loose cannon, killing anyone who happened to slight her.

Thankfully Sera seemed inclined to speak about the seven tails. "Truthfully… Sui's always been like that, in a sense she is Lavos' hit woman. Taking out threats left and right with no remorse, I had heard that her childhood shaped her into this. But Lavos has certainly taken advantage of it that's for sure." I couldn't help but frown at that.

_Just what kind of childhood did she have to make her like this Nyah? Is it connected to the fact that she abhors being called a monster Nyah?_ In the end I decided those were questions for later. For now we needed to decide what our next move would be. It was complicated; we had no idea where Lavos was… _Wait don't we have someone who used to work for her Nyah?_ Looking back at Sera I addressed her.

"Hey Sera don't you know where Lavos' main base is? You were forced to work for her for quite some time after all Nyah." At my question everyone turned to Sera, and she seemed to freeze up while touching the scar on her face. When she started trembling, I became rather concerned while I remembered what my mate said about PTSD. But Christopher walked up to Sera, and wrapped his right arm around her calming her down a bit. Normally I would've felt a bit jealous but I knew that Sera probably needed that.

Plus if I was going to try a three way with anyone I'd rather do it with Sera, for um… practical reasons… don't judge me…

Still she was breathing heavily even as he tried to calm her down. "Sera it's okay, I won't allow her to hurt you anymore. Just take a few deep breaths, but do it slowly. Can you do that?" Sera nodded her head before doing just that, thankfully that managed to eventually calm her down before speaking.

"Sorry about that everyone but… Lavos did something to me. When she… when she gave me theses scars Lavos dug into my mind. She forcibly ripped out any memories concerning any locations, plans, training routines, important artifacts, and even the names of any of her backers. Said it was a precaution in case I ever went rogue, though she'd give them back if I proved loyal to her again. In a way you can almost admire her forethought, because well… here I am."

Sighing I nodded my head knowing that the lead was closed in the direction. Still I had decided to try a different lead and turned to my mate.

"How about you Nyah? Did you learn anything by reading her mind, which I know you did." He gave me a hopeless expression before answering.

"Sorry dear… but she had managed to start blocking me out when I was overcome by my anger. I had tried to tear apart her mind during the encounter and it didn't work out so well. In the end she realized what was happening and blocked me out."

_Translation Reaper tried to mind rape her Nyah, and she stopped him… great…_ We were now back to square one, we had no idea where Lavos was and what she might be planning next. With a sigh I once again questioned Chri Kun, after all if anyone knew what to do next he would.

"So what do you think we should do now Nyah?" In response to my question, everyone turned to him as he let go of Sera and adopted a thinking pose. Although Sera pouted a bit at the lack of contact, not that I really could blame her.

Eventually after a couple of seconds he spoke. "Well as unfortunate as it is… we can't go searching the entire planet just to find her. It would simply take too long with the amount of people we have right now. Plus they probably have wards and barriers around their places anyways. So the best we can do is prepare for anything Lavos might throw at us.

I couldn't help but sigh while nodding my head at that. _That might not be much Nyah… but on the Brightside at least it's nothing I haven't been doing Nyah._ Of course this is when Ulysses decided to speak up.

"Wait a minute… when did Christopher become our leader? I thought I was supposed to be the one in charge?!" Chri Kun pinched the bridge of his nose before trying to speak calmly.

"Ulysses… what does it matter? It's not like you were going to suggest anything different… what's with that look?" Looking back to the red dragon I had to ask the same thing, because on his face was a rather mischievous smile.

Of course he was only too happy to answer. "Oh I was just thinking of recruiting Crom Cruach, he would make an excellent addition to our team." At that point everyone but Vali looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Sounds good to me, having someone who likes to fight as much as I do would be fun." This time it was Kuroka who pinched the bridge of her nose. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that. In the end we decided to let Ulysses go with his crazy plan. Xenovia also promised to apologize to Milly and Asia tomorrow since they were sleeping. Irina also decided to go back to the Vatican the next day as well. Unfortunately it would be a brief goodbye since we had school to attend. This made me sigh sadly since I actually came to like Irina.

As for Kiba he was "properly" punished for leaving like he did. "Yuuto I've come to a decision about your punishment. I will spank you a hundred times!" At her statement in front of everyone at the time could only stare at her in shock. As for Kiba…

"Of course Buchou! I will use my youthfulness and brave this punishment so I can show you how sorry I am!" At his comment Rias increased the number of spanks to a hundred and fifty. She even coated her hand in magic, truly even thinking of it made me wince in pain.

Of course my mate seemed to pick up on that as we walked back to his room. "Are you okay Neko Chan?" Looking back at him I gave a small smile before answering.

"Yeah just thinking of Kiba Sempai and his punishment, truly I doubt he'll be able to sit for days Nyah." He nodded his head thoughtfully while I got an idea. "Hey can you wait for a bit? I think I want to get something before getting some more rest Nyah." He looked at me suspiciously before nodding his head. Despite the look I gave him a small kiss before running off to my room. It was empty and I ran over to my closet and pulled out my white loli dress.

Grinning I quickly put it on before running to my mate's room. Stopping outside the door I knocked, before opening the door slightly and looking at him. The moment he saw me his face lit up in realization.

"Ah… I see what you truly want my little kitten. And I know it isn't exactly rest, but I believe I at least accommodate you for tonight." I couldn't help but walk in with a giggle while closing the door behind me. Soon I was walking over to him as he sat on the bed. As I sat down on his right I wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning into him I let my instincts take over a bit and licked his cheek. What happened next well… that's for me and Chri Kun to know.

* * *

**Element Affinity: person… Dual elements are gained through special means. Such as a sacred gears or reincarnation it can also be gained by linage.**

**Order of the elements does mater.**

**Note: Having more than one element doesn't mean you're stronger than those with one. Having more than one only gives you more choices to use.**

* * *

**White: Milly**

**Black, White, Yellow: Christopher**

**Green: Juda**

**Red: Issei**

**Red: Ulysses**

**Green, Black, White, Yellow: Shirone**

**White, Yellow: Lavos**

**Black, White: Kiba**

**Green, Yellow: Sui**

**White: Xenovia**

**White: Irina**

**White, Black: Sera**

**Black, White, Yellow: Suki**

**Green, Blue: Fuyo**

**Green, Black: Kuroka**

**Green: Lucca**

**Blue, Black: Vali**

**List will be cleared for characters only shown in current chapter's next chapter.**

* * *

**Dragon ranking system: White/Lavos First, Black second, Ophis third, Red fourth, Blue fifth, Green sixth**

* * *

**Slayer: Alright we are done here!**

**Shadow: Yep! Now to move onto the Void emperor before going onto TOTDG. Then I'll be back baby!**

**Neos: And so will I!**

**Argentum: Yep hopefully we can get the void emperor done faster than this one.**

**Judan: Oh don't worry I've already made sure of that. For you see! I have already begun editing on all of the chapters!**

**Slayer: Really? Good job then. Makes everything a whole lot easier for me at least.**

**Shadow: Yes, yes. In anycase not much to really discuss here. We just hope that you'll keep with us until we are finally finished with this story.**

**Argentum: Yeah… but hey! Since you're here mind finishing this for us Neos?**

**Neos: You bet! Alright this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


End file.
